Family Ties
by Venus.Holt
Summary: AU Emma Nolan's life of crazy party's, countless woman and tons of alcohol is about to come to a screeching halt. After ten years of avoiding her family, the death of Emma's middle brother brings her back home. Her father offers her a nightclub under some impossible circumstances. Along the way she meets a 9yr who has all the faith in the world in her, and his gorgeous mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She stood next to the bed, staring down at the naked redhead beneath the expensive cotton sheets. She had woken to unknown women in her bed countless times before. The women would wake, try to make awkward conversation. They would fumble for their clothes, all while hoping to hear the blonde say that she wanted to see them again. The words never came.

Emma took a sip from the tumbler she held in her hand. The harsh amber liquid burned as it slipped passed her throat, warming her empty stomach as it hit. The girl on the bed rolled over, still peaceful in her dreams. The blonde smirked at the beauty of the stranger before her. She had done it again, not that she was surprised. She had never had trouble convincing beautiful women to come home with her. There were always beautiful women who were eager to please the wealthy.

She picked up the pack of cigarettes from the end table, pulling one out she tossed the pack back down. She lit it with the Zippo that lay next to it, pausing to run her fingers over the engraving. 'To thine own self-be true'. She snorted and rolled her eyes as she placed it back down turning to walk out on the balcony.

The suite was twenty-nine stories up with a grand view of central park. She walked over to the railing and peered over. The city was still very much awake as the sounds seemed to echo through the night air. Car engines, horns, sirens, people's voices and the faint thumping of music danced in her ears. Gusts of wind randomly swirled through the large French style balcony.

As she stared down, she wondered what it would be like to die. If she jumped or fell from this height it would surely be a quick and painless death, and no one would miss her. Her mother had been able to do it, leaving behind three kids. Emma wondered if she had even considered them before she jumped.

The blonde took a drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke fill her lungs. She sat the tumbler down on the small plant stand and climbed up onto the railing. The wind seemed to go right through the thin silk robe she wore causing a shiver to run up her neck. Her long sandy blonde hair whipped violently against her face. Her bare feet perched against the cold stone.

She wondered if her mother had been lonely. Emma was constantly surrounded by people, but she always felt alone. She felt an emptiness inside her. It was an indescribable emptiness that seemed to be eating her up only to leave a hollow shell in its wake. She just wanted to feel something again, she thought as she flicked the half-smoked butt out over the ledge.

She tried hard to remember what her mother looked like. What her voice sounded like. It seemed so long ago now. After that fateful night, her father had taken all of the woman's belongings out of the house. It was as if she never existed, and for a twelve-year-old girl, it couldn't have come at a worse time. A stupid engraved Zippo was all she managed to hide from the man.

She teetered slightly on the rail and held her arms out to balance better. If she were to jump, it would all go away. The pain would all disappear and she would be able to see her mother again.

A sudden gust of air blew past her causing her to fight to stay upwards. She jumped backward landing on the balcony floor. She smiled as she placed her hand on her chest where she could feel the pounding of her heart. Adrenaline made her feel something, even if minuscule.

The phone on the bedside table started ringing and she picked up her tumbler and walked inside.

"Yeah?" She answered as she put the cordless receiver to her ear.

"Em?" The voice seemed familiar. She remained silent waiting for the person to continue.

"It's August." Then he paused.

She hadn't spoken to her oldest brother in several years. The last time they spoke, he was telling her it was time to grow up, come home and apologize to their father. She, however, strongly disagreed. She had been less than polite when she told her brother where he and their father could go.

Had this been any other night than this one, she might have hung up, instead, she continued listening.

"It's about Will." His voice was soft causing the blonde to hold her breath as she waited for more.

There was another pause and then he took a deep breath, "He's dead, Em."

She closes her eyes as she walked back to the balcony stopping to lean against the door. The ledge was starting to look like a better choice after all. She threw the remaining contents of her glass into her mouth and swallowed, "How?"

"He was shot." Her brother sounded tired. "Dad wants to talk to you about taking over Will's nightclub. The funeral is later this afternoon."

She snorted into the phone, "And you're just now calling me?" She walked over to the railing peered down onto the street below. She had just spoken to Will the night before, or was it a few nights ago? She couldn't remember. Will was the only member of their so-called family she claimed.

"It's not like you are easy to track down Em." She could hear him swallow and she could only guess that he too had a drink in his hand.

"I'll think about." She said watching the ant-sized people move around twenty-nine stories down.

"Come on, Will would want you here." He said throwing a low blow.

She shook her head in disbelief, "I said I'll think about it." She didn't give her brother time to respond, she just pressed the end button on the receiver.

Her father knows damn well where she has been. Every time she swipes her credit card he knows exactly where she is. Of course, it wasn't him calling her, it was his little errand boy and head kiss ass.

Emma walked back into the room and placed the receiver down on the base. The redhead was awake staring up at her.

"Who was on the phone?" The girl shifted allowing the sheet to slide down revealing her breasts.

The blonde was far away in thought and barely noticed the girl's nudity. Her thoughts were on her brother. Will was their middle brother. He, like his little sister, loved the ladies and the party life. He was constantly pissing people off in one fashion or another. Even with all his flaws, he was the only one who accepted her and was proud they were siblings.

The girl climbed from beneath the sheets and crawled towards her on all four. She took the blonde's hand and tugged, "Come back to bed, it's lonely." The redhead's seductive smile would have worked on any other evening. Now the blonde's demeanor had changed.

Pulling her arm free of the other woman's grip she walked towards the closet, "I have to go."

She didn't see the confused expression crossed the redhead's face, "Go? Go where?"

"Houston." The blonde's voice muffled for a moment as she stepped inside the closet. She started pulling her clothes out and tossing them, hangers and all, onto the bed.

"Wait, Houston Texas?" The girl's question went ignored as Emma went towards the bathroom to collects some more things.

Normally, the morning after conversation didn't bother her too much. She had made a few women angry and several have cried, but it hadn't affected her carpool in the least bit. She felt no emotional attachment to any of them, but this was awkward even for her.

"Look" She realized that she had no clue what this woman's name was.

"Lacey." The woman answered with a glare.

Emma continued with her task of packing as she spoke, "Right, Lacey. Feel free to hang out here. The room's paid up for the weekend."

The woman let out an exasperated huff as she slid out of the bed. She stormed around the bed in search of her clothing.

The blonde leaned down picking up the woman's underwear from the floor and held them out. The redhead snatched them away pausing for a moment to look at Emma's face. When she didn't see what she wanted, she growled and started pulling on the items she had come across.

Emma picked up the phone dialing the concierge desk downstairs.

"Hey Tony, can you hail a cap for my guest, she'll be down shortly?" Her eyes followed the angry redhead as she zipped up her dress and grabbed up her handbag from a nearby chair.

"Of course Miss. Nolan." The man's voice was muffled when she heard him yell out her request to the doorman, she presumed. His hand moved away from the mouthpiece, "Will there be anything else I can do for you, Miss. Nolan?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. I need you to book me the first flight from New York to Houston, and arrange for me a car and a room if you don't mind." She was always as respectful as possible when it came to people like Tony. With the right price tag, they were willing to help you with anything you needed.

"Right away, ma'am. I will notify you as soon as everything is set," the man said before hanging up.

She hadn't noticed the redhead leave until she heard the slamming of the door. For a brief moment, she paused in thought. She had a reputation in this town. Emma had never lied to any of the women she met. They knew who she was and exactly what they were getting themselves into. As a matter of fact, the blonde couldn't remember the last time she made the first move. These girls seemed to flock to her.

It was always the same thing, night after night. She attracted two types of women. The first types are the ones who only wanted to have a good time. They enjoyed hanging with the sexy rich girl, getting drunk and having sex. The other types were the ones who thought they could change her.

She shoved the last of her clothing into her bag. Emma slipped on the dress slacks she had worn earlier that evening, dropping the silk robe onto the end of the bed. Her bra was a little harder to locate. During a passionate wrestling match for dominance, it had been lost.

She located the sheer black lace undergarment beneath the lounge. She slipped it over her arms fastening it with the hook in the front. She preferred these types of bras, they were easy to get off and put on in a hurry.

The phone rang, startling her. She walked over picking it up, "Yep."

"Miss. Nolan, your flight will be leaving in approximately two hours. The car is waiting downstairs. I am sending your ticket and hotel information to your cell. As soon as you wish, I will have someone come up and get your bags."

She reached for her shirt, "Thank you and you can send them up now."

"Yes, ma'am." He said before hanging the phone up.

She slipped the long sleeve button up shirt on and began fastening it. She was able to locate one shoe near the bar and the other was under the bed. Why she treated Armani calfskin loafers with such carelessness was beyond her.

Emma glanced around to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything. The cigarettes and the lighter were the only things she was missing. She reached over swiping them off the end table. The TSA would not allow her to take the zippo in her carry-on, so she tucked it into the large suitcase. If anything happened to the lighter, there would be hell to pay.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina paced the entryway to her front door losing the war in hiding her agitation from her son. Her high heels clicking mercilessly as she made an invisible trail back and forth. Her nine-year-old son sat on the end of the staircase next to his superhero backpack with his head hung low. The disappointment was evident in his big brown eyes, only making her angrier.

The doorbell rang causing her to sigh. She opened the door with a glare, "It's about time!" Regina's soon to be ex-husband's face was not the one that greeted her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Locksley, but Mr. Locksley's meeting ran longer than expected, so he sent me instead. He has the funeral in an hour so I will keep young Henry until it is over." Simon, the twenty-six-year-old said. He was an intern at her husband's law firm.

She clenched her jaw but managed a tight-lipped smile. Looking back at her son, she noticed he had collected his bag and was standing next to her with the same sad eyes.

"May I take your bag, Mr. Locksley?" The young intern asked.

The dark-haired nine-years-old passed his bag in silence. The man took it firmly in his hand and jogged towards the dark sedan to place it in the trunk.

Regina knelt down in front of her son, "I'm sorry honey."

The boy shrugged his shoulders but remained silent.

She chewed on her bottom lip, "How about you and I do something fun next weekend. We can do whatever you want." She gave a weak smile.

He shrugged his shoulders again and that same look remained in his expression. It was heartbreaking. Her son was her first priority in her life, but it appeared to be different for her husband.

Simon jogged back over with a smile, "All right buddy, you ready?"

Her son nodded yes and started for the door.

"Try and have fun. I love you." She called after him.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled.

She sighed in defeat. Regina hated making him go to his father's, but it was in the paperwork. As much as her husband wouldn't get an award for father of the year, he would fight her just for spite.

It was she who filed for the divorce and he was going to make sure he put her through hell all the way to the end. He didn't care how it affected their son.

She watched as her son climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt. The intern closed the door and got into the driver's side. She waved as the car pulled away from the curb, but the boy didn't wave back.

When the car was out of sight she picked up her phone dialing her husband's cell. After what seemed like forever, he answered, "Regina, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I can't believe you, Robin. He has been waiting for you since noon, it is three-thirty." She all but yelled into the receiver.

"The meeting ran over Regina, I have no control over that." He said in a patronizing tone.

"You could have canceled the meeting so you could keep at least one promise to your son. You consistently break his heart and I am the one who has to keep picking up the pieces", she growled.

"That's his problem, Regina. You keep babying the boy. Life is full of disappointments and he needs to learn that this is how life is." With the sounds of papers being shuffled around, she knew he was only partly invested in their conversation.

"He's nine years old Robin, not twenty." She hissed.

"We will discuss this later. I have a client waiting and a funeral to get to." He said.

"Don't do th..." The phone clicked in her ear.

She growled throwing the receiver against the wall. Pieces of plastic ricocheted throughout the entryway. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall letting her tears fall. She passed frustrated a long time ago, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Regina ran a hand through her medium length brunette hair as she opened her eyes. She wiped the tears with the palm of her hand and exhaled. She in no way regretted having her son, but she just wished she could have chosen a better mate.

She knelt down and began picking up the pieces to the broken cordless phone from the hardwood floor. She wondered what she ever saw in the man she married nearly ten years ago. She tried to think back on her life that seemed a lifetime ago now.

She met Robin Locksley ten years ago. He is a lawyer for a big firm in downtown Houston. He loves his work more than he loves most things in this world. When she first met him, she mistook his greed for money and power for drive and ambition. He was handsome with his sandy blonde hair and toned physic. She was the kind of person to think about her future first. Robin had a good career and seemed stable. He was the kind of man she was supposed to marry.

After they had dated for a few months, he convinced her he was the one for her. Being young and naive she gave her virginity away in a high-end hotel room on Galveston Island. She found out a few weeks later that she had been knocked up. Robin tried to do the honorable thing and married her shortly after. Ten years later and all she got were meetings with divorce attorneys and a heartbroken nine-year-old.

Regina Mills-Locksley grew up in Houston Texas. Her father was a well-respected doctor of thirty-five years. Her mother had passed when she was around twelve, but her father had been there every step of the way. She graduated valedictorian of her high school. She decided to follow in her father's footsteps. She becomes a doctor.

Her father had convinced her to apply to all of the top medical universities in the US. She got an acceptance letter from Harvard but refused to go. Instead, she chose Baylor. It was there in Houston which meant she didn't have to leave her dad. After she had graduated and finished her six-year residency, she went to work at her father's practice. After Henry was born, she only filled in a couple of times a week. She made sure to make time for her son and to fulfill her wifely duties.

The doorbell rang, pulling her from her thoughts. She sighed again. All she wanted was to go back to bed. This day had already started off on a bad note and her son was stuck with his asshole of a father for a full week.

She quickly wiped her eyes and opened the door. Her face must have displayed her mood because her best friend who stood on the other side pouted.

"Well, that's not really the welcome I was hoping for."

Regina smiled, "Sorry, just having a bad day. Please come in."

The tall blonde haired woman stepped over the threshold, "I take it Robin had something to do with it?"

The brunette gave the other woman a knowing look as she led her into the kitchen, "Story of my life." She gestured for the woman to sit at the table, "Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I actually came by to see if I could convince you to come out with me tonight." The friend said with a hopeful smile.

"Kathryn, I don't know." Regina started.

Her friend held her hand up to stop the brunette, "You always say no Regina. Come on, its one night. You don't have a husband or son to come home to. You have no reason to say no."

The brunette sat down in the chair across from her friend and chewed her bottom lip. She hadn't been out since before she dated her husband. Most of her time was divided between her son and helping her father. She wanted to say no, but the expectant look her friend was giving her was making her feel obligated.

"Where?" She asked not really thinking it mattered.

"That new club downtown." The smile remained on Kathryn's face.

Kathryn and Regina met in college more than thirteen years ago. She was a very attractive woman. Her long tanned legs caught every guy's eye. In school, Regina was the one studying all night. Kathryn was the one begging her to go to the late night frat parties, which she would decline. They were so different, yet they had managed to be the best of friends. Regina had been an only child, but to her, this was her sister.

"I don't know Kathryn. I haven't been to a club in…" She groaned trying to come up with a number.

Her friend raised an eyebrow, "Since before you met shithead. Come on, please. Think about it. It will be like old times. We can have a few drinks and dance our asses off and forget about all of the everyday bull for one evening."

The brunette chewed her bottom lip again as her friend waited. She sighed, "Fine, but only a few drinks, and then home."

"Yessss!" Her friend sang out. "It's about time I show you what you've been missing. And who knows, maybe we will find you some hot guy to take home."

"No guys, Kathryn. This is a girl's night out. I'm not looking for a love connection." She said standing up from her chair.

Her friend grinned, "Okay, okay, we'll see what happens."

Regina shook her head. This woman was going to be the death of her. She was already regretting her decision to go, but now she was committed. It was going to be an interesting night if nothing else.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

There was a slight chill in the air, but the humidity was already evident for a March afternoon in Texas. The trees were scattered through the cemetery and sway in the breeze. They caused shadows to play out on the grass below.

Emma leaned her shoulder into the large old oak at the far corner of the graveyard. She listened to the Minister recite his memorized Bible lines. She could only hear some of it due to the distance she was from the grave site. She had no intentions of getting any closer.

She had spotted her brother August and father in the front row. An empty chair sat beside them and she knew it was for her. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach taunted her as she looked at the back of her families head. So many feelings were coming back to her. They flooded her senses and all she wanted to do was run back to the airport and hop the first flight out. She could hear her father's voice telling her what a disappointment she had been to their family name.

She watched as her father and brother stood. First, her father and then her brother picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it onto the casket. She wondered for a moment if she should go and do the same but quickly changed her mind. Emma wanted to leave before the other two noticed she was there.

As she turned to leave her brother's voice called out, "Emma?"

She stopped letting out a heavy sigh. She should have left before the minister finished speaking. She spun around finding her brother, red-eyed from crying, watching her, "August."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated this feeling of longing or just the fact that she missed her family. She couldn't bring herself to admit it.

Her brother stepped closer and pulled her in for a hug. She tensed but managed to pat his back awkwardly.

"I didn't think you would make it." His voice sounded tired.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't sure if I would either." It was only a slight lie. She was not going to tell him how she started packing immediately after hanging up from him.

Her father appeared beside her brother and she found it difficult to look him in the eyes. He had been a hard ass her entire life. She couldn't think of a single time he had been the ideal daddy to her or her brothers.

"Father." She looked down at the ground only taking quick glances up at the gray-haired man's face. She noted his tailored suit, impeccable as always. He had aged a lot since she had walked out ten years ago. He still stood like the giant she had always seen him as, "You look well."

Her father's eyes caught hers and for a moment she thought she saw tears, "I wish I could say the same about you."

He never beat around the bush. He spoke without a filter and most of the time it leaned more on the rude side.

She snorted out a laugh. He knew just how to make her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, she thought with sarcasm, "Thanks."

His eyes widened slightly, "I apologize. That was not what I meant to say. You just look as though you haven't slept in a while. How have you been?"

"Hey, I'm still breathing. That's a plus, right?" Her comment dripped with sarcasm.

August smiled, "Yes that is a very good thing. What father meant to say was that he missed you, that we both missed you."

She hated the way her brother always tried to play mediator. The problem with his mediation skills was that they were a little one-sided. She found him sticking up for their father more often than not. She ran a hand through her hair. Emma wasn't in the mood to fight. She was tired and just wanted a drink.

"Will you have dinner with us?" The nervous tone in her father's voice caught her attention. She had never seen her father show weakness of any kind.

Emma looked from her brother's pleading eyes to her father's before she answered, "I wouldn't want to miss that." Her answer was a little harsher than she had planned for it to come out, but her father seemed pleased.

He smiled, as he looked around at the cars, "I going to guess that you took a cab."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah." She pointed to the green and white colored car parked several yards away. The driver leaned against the hood reading a Houston Chronicle.

"August," her father said as he nodded his head towards the cab.

August smiled as he trotted off in the same direction. She watched as her brother pulled out his wallet and paid the man. After the driver took the cash he climbed into the car and started pulling away.

"Wait," Emma said. "How am I supposed to get back to my hotel?"

Her father smiled, "You will ride back to the office with us. When we finish up we will go to dinner. After that, I will make sure that you have a car."

Emma didn't respond. The last thing she wanted was to be in debt to her father or worse, stuck without a getaway car. That was her father, he always thought that if he bought her or her siblings' things that they would bow down to him. That only worked with one of them. She wouldn't sell her soul to the devil.

August walked back up to them, "Shall we?"

Emma followed the two men to the limo and climbed in. She almost laughed out loud at her thoughts but was able to stifle it. When she was seventeen, her father lets her and her friends have the limo for their prom. They were so drunk from the mini bar by the time they were supposed to be at the resort that they could barely walk. Needless to say, they never made it. Instead, they had the driver take them to a hotel, where they threw one hell of a bash.

Emma's smile soon faded as she thought back. The hotel had belonged to her brother Will. Several guests complained about the wild party, and his staff called him. He had seemed upset with her when he first arrived. After he made sure all of her friends had made it home safe, he sat down next to her and poured them both drink. He told her how he was supposed to be the disappointment in their father's life, not her. His job was to make her look good and she was supposed to get the hell out of there and see the world.

She quickly turned to face the window as she nonchalantly wiped a stray tear. She wondered if she had disappointed her brother. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. The other two men seemed to be in their own worlds when she looked back at them. Her father glanced at her and gave a small smile while her brother typed away on his phone.

"I'm surprised you hadn't retired yet, father. August here seems to be a spitting image of you. I'm sure he's completely capable of running this company by now." She said staring at her brother. He looked identical to her father when they were younger. Even before texting on a phone was popular, her father would have a phone glued to his ear. Most of her life had been spent without her father. Sure, he was in the same room as them, but with that phone, he was a million miles away.

"August's day will come, but don't sell your old man short. I still have a lot of fight left in me. I don't plan on giving in anytime soon." He said, missing the look in his daughter's eyes. She cut them in his direction and then back to her brother who was still oblivious.

It couldn't be normal for someone to be in the company of their family and feel this uncomfortable. She literally felt as though the walls were closing in even if they were in a very spacious stretch limo.

Before she knew it, they were pulling up to the front of the high-rise that her father's company owned. Even though this building was exactly the same as it had been her entire life, it looked so different now. Perhaps it was because more construction had been done to neighboring buildings. A few more high-rises were added to the block, she wasn't sure.

As she stepped out of the car and looked up, her heart nearly stopped. It was the fifteenth floor of this very building where her mother jumped. Emma looked down at the granite stones that made up the front of the entryway. It had once been solid concrete, but her father's solution to rid the ever-present blood spot was to put in new stone.

She didn't say anything as she followed the two men into the building. Her father said something to the security guard at the desk. She was too far into her own thoughts to register the exact words. Her memories felt like they had been recorded on some eight-millimeter film. She remembered all of the times she walked into this building and passed that same guard desk. It had been ten years and she still didn't feel ready for this.

"We remodeled a few years ago. What do you think?" Her father held the door to the elevator.

She stepped in and forced a smile, "It looks great."

Anyone who knew the blonde would have known there was something amiss in her voice. Her father and brother were both strangers to her now, as she was to them.

She watched her father's face light up slightly to her response. Her brother's phone pinged in his hand and he looked up to their father, "Robin said Mr. Carver is waiting in your office."

Her father straightened his back. His features sobered and she could see the man she knew as a child. Her brother had a similar stance which made her roll her eyes to herself. Nothing was ever going to change with these people.

The two men were all business when the doors opened. Her father stopped briefly to look at her, "You can wait here if you don't mind. We shouldn't belong."

She nodded as the pair walk through double doors and disappear.

With a loud sigh, she plopped down into one of the chairs in the waiting area. The chairs were modern and sleek but were uncomfortable as hell. She wondered if the office decorator even tried these things out before they were put in. The art that hung on the walls were weird abstract pieces that made her more uncomfortable. Someone could experience a very bad acid trip in this room.

The room was silent except for the clicking of the keyboard the receptionist was typing away on. She wondered if her father had slept with this one too. He had slept with all of the other's and even though she didn't know this one, she knew she fit her father's type. She was blonde, pretty and had large assets.

A sigh came from her left causing her to turn her head. Emma hadn't noticed the little boy who sat only a few chairs away. She crossed her legs and lean her head back against the wall as she looked at him. His head was lowered and he stared down at the floor. There was an unmistakable sadness in his dark brown eyes.

She found herself feeling compelled to speak to him, but she didn't know why. She wasn't great with kids, nor had she really ever been around them. It wasn't like they were hanging out in the same places she did.

She licked her lips, "Hey kid? What are in for?"

He glanced up at her and then looked at the double doors, "I'm waiting on my dad."

She nodded her head, "So I guess your dad is Mr. Carver?"

The little brunette boy shook his head, "No. My dad is Mr. Locksley."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "No shit? Who in their right mind would have ever bred with" She stopped herself from continuing? Robin had been her father's lawyer for years. He was an arrogant male chauvinist asshole who went around kissing her father's ass.

"My mom did, but she regrets it." He said flatly.

Emma choked out a laugh. She was shocked at the boy's remark. He looked young, but he was definitely as sharp as a whip.

There was a long silence before she asked, "Why are you here waiting for your dad and not with your mom?"

The boy looked at her, "It's my dad's week. I usually only have to go with him every other weekend, but he gets me for this Spring Break."

The blonde leaned her head back against the wall, "Oh, so your parents are divorced?"

She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye, "No, not yet. They are in the middle of it."

Emma turned to the boy and could see the way the frown pulled on his features. She tilted her head to the side as she stared. He was a very handsome child and she found herself wishing he would smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's got to be hard." She said turning back around.

"It's hard for my mom. I just want it to be over with. He doesn't like me anyways." The boy shifted in his seat.

The blonde furrowed her brow as she sat up in her seat putting her foot back on the ground, "I'm sure that's not true. It's just hard for parents during times like these."

The boy huffed out a fake laugh, "My dad didn't like me before the divorce."

Before Emma could respond, the double door opened. Robin appeared and hurried over to the boy, pausing briefly to speak to Emma, "Welcome home."

Emma smiles and nodded as she watched the man turned towards his son, "I will be a bit longer Henry. Stay put and don't cause any trouble."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she watched the expression on the child's face. She could remember being little and hearing very similar words from her own father. She had felt the same way as the boy. She wished it had been a divorce that her parents had gotten, instead of her mother's funeral.

"Do you understand me, Henry? If I hear that you misbehaved in any way you will be sorry." The man said.

Her eyes moved to the boy. He looked so small in front of this man and there was fear that flashed in his eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on him." She offered with a smile. Emma found herself not wanting him around the kid.

"There is no need to do that Emma. My son is quite capable of taking care of himself." He looked down at his son and she could have choked him for what she saw in the lawyer's face. Disappointment. The same look she got countless times from her father.

She stood up, "I'm sure he is very capable, but I need an escort to the breakroom. It's been a while since I've been here and I'm sure Henry here knows exactly where it is."

Robin looked at her for a moment and then back at his son, "Fine, but you better not cause any trouble." He glared down at the boy.

The child nodded, "Yes sir."

With that, Robin turned and went back through the double doors. She clenched her teeth as she watched the door close behind him. She didn't want to judge the situation, but she didn't like what she had seen.

She turned towards the boy, "You ready?"

"You were serious?" He asked.

"Well hell yeah. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday evening, I'm hungry." She started walking towards the break room.

She didn't miss the small smile that pulled at the boy's lips, "I thought you didn't remember where the breakroom was?"

She glanced over at him, "Okay, I lied about that, so sue me."

There was another moment of silence as they walked down the hallway.

"So Henry Locksley, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

She stopped outside the breakroom door and spun to look at him. "The first rule while hanging out with me, do not for any reason call me ma'am."

She found his smile infectious as her smile matched his. She had been right. Henry was a very handsome child. One thing was clear he did not get his looks from his father, so his mother must be one beautiful woman.

They walked into the breakroom. Emma's hand was already digging into her pocket for change.

"Don't bother. These machines only take credit cards." Henry said as he pulled a wallet out of his back pocket.

She watched as the boy pulled a credit card from one of the inside pockets of the brown leather trifold wallet. She was pretty sure he wasn't old enough to have a credit card, but then again it was something her father would have done.

"What would you like?" He asked sticking the card into the proper slot, "My treat."

She smiled again, "Okay, I'll take C12 and a soda."

She pulled a chair back and sat down at the round table as she watched the boy operate the machine with expert skill. Her mind went back to the way Robin threatened the boy. Her father was an ass, but he never threatened like that. There was a moment she almost felt his loathing for the child, but it was a very brief second so she couldn't be sure.

Henry sat the items she asked for in front of her and then pulled up a chair. He placed the exact same things down in front of himself and she found herself smiling again. She opened the wrapper of her candy bar and took a bite. She hadn't eaten candy in a very long time.

"Maybe I should introduce myself since you bought me food." She said after swallowing.

"I know who you are." He said taking a bite of his candy.

She raised an eyebrow as she opened her soda, "You do?"

"Yep. You're Emma Nolan, the youngest child and only daughter of the Nolan family." He said with his mouth full. He quickly realized his mistake and waited until he swallowed to continue. "My mom said you were a bit of a problem child. You left home nine and a half years ago and then no one heard from you again, or so I was told." He said taking another bite.

She had never thought of how others saw her. Well, she never cared before. She took a swig from the carbonated beverage. Why did she feel like she cared now?

"What else did your mom say about me?" She asked.

He swallowed a drink from his own soda and looked at her suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

She twisted the lid back on, "I'm just curious."

He shrugged, "My mom's not like that. She is just upset with my dad and sometimes feels that it is your dad's fault."

Emma leaned her elbows on the table and she scooted closer to the table. She found herself wanting to know more, "What is my dad's fault?"

"My dad does whatever Mr. Nolan wants. He is never home and never has time for me." The boy looked back at the breakroom door and then back at her. "He left in the middle of my birthday party, right when they were singing to me. Mom told my aunt Kathryn that dad ended their anniversary dinner. Mr. Nolan had called him to go deal with you about some fight you got into."

Emma leaned back in her chair. She knew exactly what fight he was talking about. There was a girl in her school who she had been seeing in secret. It was her first love in fact. One night, when she sneaked into the other girl's room, she didn't know that the roommate had heard everything. In turn, she told the entire school. Bullying had started and the other girl dumped her. Emma had endured name-calling and a few physical attacks. When she told her father about them, he told her it was her own fault for being a pervert. She let them call her names and never said a word. One day the other girl, who happened to be the Dean's daughter, shouted out profanities at her mother and she lost it. She beat the girl so badly that she was hospitalized. Her father said he washed his hand of her after that. She decided that day that she was leaving and never coming back.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

Emma felt the tear drop roll and she quickly reached up to wipe it away, "yeah, no I'm fine kid. I just had something in my eye."

She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her, but he didn't comment on it.

Emma cleared her throat, "Your mom has every right to not like me and definitely every right to hate my dad." She laughed a little.

He smiled but tilted his head, "I don't think you're a bad person."

"You don't know me." She said wadding up her empty candy bar wrapper.

He shrugged, "Maybe not, but not just anyone would try and cheer up a kid they didn't know."

She snorted out a laugh. This kid was smart, but the truth was he didn't understand her reputation.

The door opened and August stuck his head in, ignoring the boy, "You ready Em?" He didn't wait for a response as his phone pinged and he let the door close as he went back down the hallway.

"Em?" Henry asked with his nose scrunched.

"I know, right. It's the name my close friends call me," She laughed. She could hear Robin's voice down the hall and by the fearful look in his eyes, so had the boy. She grabbed a napkin from the center of the table and a marker. She scribbled down her number.

"Hey, umm, so you're going to be with your dad all week huh?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yeah."

She slid the napkin across the table, "Well if you need someone to talk to you can give me a shout."

The boy's face lit up, "Really?"

She shrugged as she stood up from the chair, "Sure, why not?"

A grin was now plastered on his face as he carefully put the napkin in his pocket. Again she found herself smiling just from seeing his. She hadn't smiled full heartedly in so long, she had forgotten what it felt like.

"I told you my mom was wrong about you." He gave a cheeky grin as he started for the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that kid." She said with a wink.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The restaurant was fairly empty for a Friday evening. This made Emma breathe a sigh of relief. She was ready for this dinner to be over with and it had barely begun. There had yet to be any fighting, but there had been a tremendous amount of awkwardness.

"So what have you been doing?" Her father's voice asked from across the dimly lit table.

She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip before placing it back down, "You know the same old same old."

Her father took a drink of his wine as he eyed his daughter, "What exactly does that mean?"

She ran her hand through her hair, "You know what I've been up to. You can see every transaction I've made in the last ten years." Her voice was icy.

"I have every right to know what my children spend my money on." He stated as he took a bite from his plate.

"Mom's money, not yours. I haven't touched a dime of your money since I left home." She hissed. Her aggravation level was growing ever since she talked to Henry. Her father had not only ruined the life of his wife, his children, but even the lives of his employees.

August suddenly put his phone into his pocket and raised his hands up, "Okay, okay. Let's not fight. We are supposed to be getting along here." He said with a tense smile.

She picked up her fork and began picking through the food on her plate. She would rather be talking to Henry right now. He was a much better company.

"What father meant to ask was have you given much thought about staying to run the club," August asked looking from their father to her.

She rolled her eyes, but decided to play along, "I haven't really had much time to think about it, and it was a bit last minute."

She watched her father cut his eyes to her brother, but he remains silent.

August smiled over at her, "I'm sorry about that. However, there is a small piece of business to discuss in regards to Will's nightclub."

Her eye shot up to her oldest brother's, "As you know, Will left his club to you." He said holding out a document. "Father does own nearly half of the business."

Emma took it looking down. It was a will stating that the Club and all his shares went to his baby sister Emma Nolan. She read her name several times. Why would he leave her his club? She had shown no signs of responsibility or interest.

"What's the catch?" She asked looking up at her brother and then to her father.

"What do you mean?" August asked.

She looked directly at her father, "What's the catch?"

Her father wiped his mouth with his napkin and then placed it on his plate. "The club is yours, including its current employees under one condition."

Emma leaned back in her chair as she picked up her wine glass. Of course, there were stipulations.

"The drinking and partying stop," he said flatly.

She flexed her jaw as she looked down at the glass of wine in her hand, "What does that mean? All forms of drinking? And what specifically counts as partying?"

Her father took another sip of his wine, "Yes, no more alcohol nor drugs."

"I don't do drugs." She sneered.

Her father continued, "And all of the lady entertainment stops."

She furrowed her brows, "What the hell does that mean? Do not tell me I cannot date women father because that's where I walk out the door."

He placed his glass back down on the table. His eyes remained on his daughter as he snapped his finger towards his son. August pulled another piece of paper from a folder and passed it over to his sister.

She nearly snatched it as she read. It was a bank transaction sheet. Yellow highlighter marked several transactions made in the last couple of months. There were several for exotic dancers. She wanted to smile at the memory of that night but decided against it when she could still feel her father's glare. A large number of VIP rooms and tons of very expensive alcohol was bought, as well as an escort service charge. She started to argue, that the escorts were not for her, but she knew it didn't matter.

She set the paper down on the table and looked at her father's green eyes. They were the only trait she couldn't deny receiving from him, "Okay, no more strippers or escort girls. I got it."

"It all stops Emma. It all stops or there is no club and the money stops." Her father's voice had a chill, but where most people would shiver, she could feel the heat of her anger rising.

She put the wine glass back down on the table without taking another drink. She licked her lips as she looked around the room and then back to her father. "You want me to quit drinking and stop the extravagant spending, fine." She clenched her jaw again, "I will even slow down when it comes to the woman, but I will not now nor ever stop being a gay father. You need to learn to accept that or we cannot move forward in whatever in the hell it is you are trying to do here."

She watched her father's eyes glide around the room until they came back to her, "I do not like the lifestyle you choose. You have spent the last several years without a care in the world. I'm dumbfounded at how many poor girls that you have ruined. It is time you grow up. I do not understand this sick obsession of yours"

"Fuck you." She said as she stood up from her chair. "I should have never come back here."

She stormed across the restaurant and out the doors into the cool night air. She knew nothing had changed. She had somehow managed to convince herself that maybe, just maybe, things would be different. Had he accused her of ruining lives? It was as if he were saying she ruined whatever she touched or that she had corrupted those women.

"Emma, wait!" She turned to see her brother jogging up to her.

"Go to hell August. I can't keep reliving this. I didn't ask him for a single dime ten years ago and I am not about to start." Tears were now gathering in her eyes.

Without warning her brother grabbed her, pulling her tight against him, "I know sis, I know. I know it's hard to see, but he has changed some."

She tried to lean back to argue with him, but he wouldn't let her go, "Emma, please don't leave. Go to the club, and check it out. Some of Will's crew are there running it for now, but you can see how well he was doing. I'll talk to Father, but please don't leave until we talk. Don't do anything stupid, like getting shit faced and causing trouble."

He slowly released her and she wiped her face. She let out a breath of air as she fought the tears from coming, "One more day. That's all I have left to give August."

He smiled, "I'll see you later at the club."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So how did today go with your father?" Regina asked into the phone as she continued getting dressed for her night out with Kathryn.

"Same as always. I sat out in the waiting room, while he was in his meetings." Her son's voice seemed more chipper than it had before he left, which she found odd yet relieving.

"Something good must have happened, you sound like you are in a much better mood." She said holding the phone with her shoulder as she tugged her body-con dress down into position.

"Well, I did make a new friend today." He said.

She smiled, "That's wonderful honey." Her son didn't have many friends and she was elated to know that he had found one. "What's his name, dear?"

"It's her not him." He stated.

Her smile widened further. She was pretty sure nine was a little young for a girlfriend, but she didn't dare ruin his moment, "What is her name?"

There was hesitation from her son's end, but then he answered, "Em."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "Em?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname her brother calls her. She gave me her number." He said, his voice seemed to sing.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall. She was running late, "Well I'm very happy for you honey. I have to go. I love you and I hope you have fun."

"Love you too mom, I'll call you tomorrow," Henry said before he ended the call.

She found herself sighing with relief at hearing her son's excitement. She had been so worried about him being with his father, that she had dreaded going out with Kathryn all day. She couldn't imagine having fun while her son was miserable. Now she found herself looking forward to her evening.

A horn honked from outside and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she was feeling like she was a teenager again. She took one last look in the mirror to check her makeup. Satisfied, she grabbed her handbag, slipped into her shoe and headed out the door.

Kathryn sat inside the cab with the door open, "It's about time."

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled, "I had to talk to Henry before he went to bed."

She climbed into the car closing the door behind her. Kathryn was grinning at her.

"What?" The brunette asked checking her phone and then slipping it back into her bag.

"It is going to be hard to keep the men at bay." The blonde haired woman replied.

A slight blush crept up to her cheeks, but Regina shook her head, "Thank you, but I'm sure you are exaggerating." She had been married to a man who hadn't given her a compliment on her appearance since before their son was born. She was sure she didn't know what one felt like. The only people she heard compliment her was her father, son and the old men she treated at her father's clinic.

"How is Henry doing with the ass hat?" Kathryn asked.

Regina smiled, "Much better it would seem. Apparently, he has made a new friend. A girl."

The friend shifted in her seat as she grinned, "What? My Henry has a girlfriend?"

The brunette couldn't help but laugh, "It seems he does."

"And how does momma bear feel about that?" Kathryn cocked a curious eyebrow.

"As long as my son is smiling, I am happy for him. You haven't seen the way he looks at me when he has to go with Robin. I hadn't heard him this excited in over a month." She admitted.

"Wow. I mean I get it, but I just thought you would be a bit overprotective when it came to girls. And I am glad I haven't seen him like that because I would have to slap the arrogant ass you married." The blonde haired woman huffed.

Regina laughed. She loved how much her best friend loved her son. She'd been a wonderful Godmother and Henry loved her just as much. Her thoughts drifted to her husband. She wondered what he did when he had their son because the boy didn't tell her much.

The lights of downtown were starting to light up the inside of the cab. Regina found herself feeling restless. She did want to go out, but she would rather a nice glass of wine in her living room. She had lived shut off from the outside world for too long.

Her friends hand on her arm caused her to look up, "Hey? You okay?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was feeling too old to be drinking it up at some loud club that was meant for twenty-something kids. It didn't seem like the place for women in their forties. She blew out a breath of air trying to prepare herself for what was ahead.

"We are going to have fun. It will be just like in college, you can catch up on all those parties you miss out on." The friend grinned but gave the other woman's arm a reassuring squeeze before she let go.

She knew Kathryn meant well, but it wasn't helping. She just had to remember to tell herself to breathe. A panic attack was the last thing she wanted, and she didn't want to let her friend down. She just needed a drink to loosen up and she was hoping all went well.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The line went all the way down and back around the building. It must be one hell of a club to have these many people waiting for hours to get in. She couldn't remember ever having to wait in line. Most of the time, money or the sheer fact she was Emma Nolan got her in the door.

"Little Emma Nolan? Is that you?" The large bearded man asked in shock as she walked up to the front of the club.

Emma grinned, "Hey Anton, it's been a while."

Anton used to be her father's bodyguard as long for as she could remember. He had always treated her like gold. He had been like an uncle to her and always kept her company when she was stuck at work or at some meeting with her father. David Nolan let him go the year before she left. He didn't warn him, he just told him one day that his services were no longer required, she didn't even get to tell him bye.

The big man stepped forward and wrapped the woman in a bear hug that lifted her feet off the ground. After he spun her around he sat her back down, "I have missed you girl."

She smiled, "I missed you too. I didn't know where you went after that day." She swallowed the lump that had invaded her throat again.

His face sobered but there was softness in his tone, "Sorry about Will. He will be greatly missed."

She didn't know what to respond with. She had yet to think too hard about her brother's death for fear she would cry, so she smiled and then changed the subject. "You work for Will?"

He noticed the way she avoided the topic so he followed her lead. "Yeah, he called me up a few months back and told me he was opening a club and asked me to bounce for him, so here I am." The man smiled again, "I hear you are going to be running the place now."

A group of guys waiting in the line called out, "Come on buddy. Are you going to talk all night or are you going to let us in?"

Anton stepped forward and smiled. He looked at two girls that were behind the guys, "Come on ladies." He waved the two girls through, "You ladies have a nice time."

"That's bullshit." The guy argued.

Anton stepped into the man's space causing his eyes to widen. "You got a problem with that, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut or your next move will be to the back of the line."

He looked back to Emma and softened his features. "Where were we?"

Emma laughed and then shrugged, "I'm not sure on the details of taking over the club yet. It's a long story and we will just have to see how it goes. I'm only here to check it out and meet with August."

The big man unclipped the red velvet rope and smiled, "Welcome home baby girl."

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't home, but instead, she smiled. She walked through the door that another bouncer opened for her. The loud thumping of bass from the music made her chest ache. She couldn't remember ever walking into a club sober. She usually had a fifth before she even left her room.

The club was scarce of lighting. The dance floor swirled in different colors. Most of the lights were concentrated over the bar and each table, yet still, they were dim. The open floor plan made the place seem massive, while at the same time all of the occupants seemed to make it shrink. Her eyes scanned the around the room. It was well decorated even for her brother, but then again he always had nice taste.

Walking up to the bar she observed the people around her. Most of them appeared to be in their early to mid-twenties which caused her to roll her eyes. Every place was the same. Same women, same lighting, same everything.

Emma sat down on the bar stool and took a deep breath. A girl on the next stool looked over at her and smiled seeming to look the blonde up and down. Emma couldn't help but smile back. It was more ironic than anything. She thought back to the redhead who had stormed out of her room only hours before. They were all the same, and for the first time, she was really seeing it.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" A voice called out over the music from across the bar top.

Emma looked up to see a short haired blonde woman. She wore a tight black shirt and almost nonexistent mini skirt as she waited to take her order.

Emma nearly laughed out loud for her brother's taste in work uniforms, but she was able to contain it. Her senses seemed extra sensitive tonight. As much as she wanted something strong to drink, she did tell her brother she would give him one day.

"Just a ginger ale, thanks." She answered.

The bartender looked at her sideways for a second but then went to retrieve her order. Emma guessed that there were not many people who didn't order alcohol at a bar. She would have probably given the same look if the shoe was on the other foot.

The short-haired blonde was back in a flash. She placed a napkin down and then put the tumbler fill with soda down on top of it. The woman winked as she walked away. Emma could tell she wouldn't be hard to take home. She looked down at her glass with confusion. When had she ever not been in the mood?

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket yanking her from her thoughts.

A text message from August, 'Meet you in the back.'

She picked up her glass and turned to scan the room. In the far back corner, she could see her brother and what looked like Robin sitting at a large table with a few others. She sighed again and started towards them.

As she walked she had to squeeze past people, mostly women. They all smiled seductively at her and she was sure on a couple of occasions someone grabbed her ass. She smiled back at them but felt uneasy. Everything was the same, but yet it felt different. She was realizing she didn't really want to be here.

"Emma!" A dark-haired man with a dark beard said standing with a huge smile on his face.

Emma tilted her head in question, but then raised it in surprise when she recognized him, "Killian?"

She smiled as the man walked around the table to hug her, "I thought Will was lying when he said he talked to you. We all thought you fell off the face of the earth."

The blonde pulled up a chair next to her brother.

August pointed towards her glass, "What's in there?"

Emma shook her head and passed the glass to her brother. She felt like a criminal as she watched her brother first sniff the glass' content and then he took a sip.

"Satisfied?" She smirked.

He smiled but didn't respond. He held out his hand towards Robin who in turn passed him a folder. As he pulled the paper out he slid it crossed the table to his sister, "This is what dad and I came to an agreement."

She clenched her teeth looking at him, "What you and dad agreed to? Seriously?"

"Just read it Em." He said not meeting her eyes.

She adjusted her jaw and slowly looked down. The document looked much like the one her brother had passed her earlier that evening. It stated that she was to remain sober, keep respectful hours, and she was not to cause any disturbances. The last part caught her attention. It said there will be no female escorts. She shot her eyes back to her brother, "This is the same shit as you handed me earlier."

Her brother licked his lips and looked at her, "Yes and no. If you read further you will see where it says that you have to remain celibate for one month. After that, you will be allowed to have a female companion" He hesitated before adding, "If we approve of her."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Are you out of your fucking mind? How is this any better?"

"Come on Em, at least he is okay with the female companion part." Desperation seeped from his eyes.

"Oh really? Is he okay with it? You want me to give up sex for a month and then I can only date who father deems suitable." She really needed a drink right now. "You might as well sign me up for the nearest convent. That's what it will be like waiting for father to approve of someone."

She started to stand but August caught her arm, "Please, just try it."

She snorted out a laugh in disbelief. She couldn't believe her brother was going along with this. She let her eyes move around the table at the faces. Killian chewed his bottom lip, while Robin seemed to smile with his eyes. His face held no expression, but his eyes told a different story.

Robin looked at his watch and then slid the folder over towards her, "You have tonight to think about it. If you agree to the terms, then sign on the X's and bring them by the office in the morning."

Emma slowly pulled the folder closer, but didn't respond. She knew that if she were to open her mouth at this moment, nothing nice would come out. Her brother's demeanor had changed since they stood outside the restaurant.

She took one last glance at her brother, "And you're going along with this?"

He was having difficulty keeping eye contact with her. "Not all of it, but I do agree it is time for you grow up and stop following in Will's footsteps. You may not die the same way, but if you keep living this way, you will die Emma."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. She only barely registered him standing up and leaving, Robin on his heels. She didn't know what was worse. The fact her father believed she was a vile creature whose touch was plagued or the fact that her brother appeared to agree.

Killian remained across from her. She could feel his presence but didn't look up right away. He had been her brother's best friend for most of her life. Whenever she thought of Will, Killian usually wasn't far behind.

She thought about the balcony in New York. Had August said those words to her while they were on the phone that night, she would be no more than a smear mark on Fifty-Ninth Street.

She could see Killian struggle to find something to say out of the corner of her eye, but then he seemed to give up.

He stood reaching out to squeeze her arm, "You should take the deal, love."

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. A drink was sounding really good right now. She would have preferred a whole bottle at this point. She hadn't seen Killian in many years and he was telling her what she should do.

"And why is that?" She asked opening her eyes.

The dark haired man brought his eyes to meet hers, "If your dad takes this club, we are all out of jobs for one. For two, Will would want you to better yourself and do better than him."

Emma wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him to mind his own damned business, but she found herself suddenly exhausted. She wanted to get shitfaced and punch something.

"You need to do it for yourself Em." The man said before he walked away.

She wanted to scream. Why did everyone want her to do better with her life now? She hadn't heard from any of them in years and now they want to act concerned.

Emma clenched her jaw as she stood up. She was going to the bathroom, and then she was headed back to her hotel. She snatched up the folder and rolled it, sticking it into the back of her pants.

The noise of the club was deafening. She could hear hundreds of voices attempting to talk over the music. The pressure from the bass was still racking havoc on her chest and she found it hard to breathe.

She nearly shoved through people to get to the women's room. Once she made it to the door she rushed through taking a deep breath into her lungs. As soon as the door closed behind her it was an instant relief. The noise was stifled leaving only the muffled sounds of the club.

Emma leaned against the sink with her palms holding onto the granite countertop. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on her breathing.

The door opened flooding the hollow sounding room with all of the noise Emma had been trying to escape. A woman walked in talking on her cell phone. She held it with one hand while the other was holding a finger to her ear in order to hear whoever was on the other end.

Once the door shut, she was able to remove her finger as she spoke, "That's great honey. I'm glad your dad is taking you to the zoo tomorrow."

Emma opened her eyes and glanced at the woman in the mirror. The woman was gorgeous, to say the least. Her wavy brunette hair fell just past her shoulders. The tight body dress she wore made it hard to not notice all she had to offer. She watched as the woman chewed slightly at her dark red bottom lip while she listened to whoever she was talking to.

"I miss you too honey and I can't wait until next weekend." Even her voice was smooth and sexy.

Emma realized the woman was looking back at her with a curious expression. She turned back, "Okay sweetie, call me tomorrow. I love you."

The blonde looked back at her own reflection and turned on the faucet. The water was cold, and she found it surprisingly soothing.

"Sorry about that, my son is just excited." The woman said.

Emma made eye contact in the mirror and almost regretted it. Her dark brown eyes were captivating and she had to force herself to blink, "Oh?" She wanted to kick herself for not having a better vocabulary.

The brunette walked over to the sink next to her and leaned in to look in the mirror. "Yeah, his dad is supposed to be taking him to the zoo tomorrow."

Emma turned the faucet off and smiled, "Well that should be fun."

The brunette pulled a tube of lipstick from her purse and took the top off, "I just hope my ex takes him. He has a nasty habit of saying he will do something but then something comes up at the very last minute and he cancels."

Emma had heard what the woman had said, but she found herself watching as the brunette ran the red lips stick over her already perfect lips. Luckily for her, the other woman didn't seem to notice how the blonde's mouth was slightly gaped open.

She walked over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a couple to dry her hands. What in the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't remember ever being like this. She found her palms sweaty, her heart racing and a sudden loss for words.

The brunette walked up to the towel dispenser and grabbed out a couple of napkins. Suddenly, a herd of women came through the door. The comforting quiet of the bathroom was now flooded with the sounds of the club from the opened door. A roar of laughter and voices followed as a group of women tried to talk over one another.

The brunette was shoved into the blonde's chest causing her to fall back into the wall next to the dispenser, "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Emma felt the heat rise to her cheeks but she managed a smile, "it's okay. It's not your fault."

An earthy calming scent filled the blonde's nostrils. A moan nearly escaped her lips. This had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, and she was making the blonde's brain turn to mush.

It seemed that just as fast as the women had burst into the bathroom, they were now all leaving. The brunette smiled shyly and Emma could have sworn she had seen pink in the woman's cheeks. The blonde smiled back but tried not to make eye contact.

Without another word, the woman walked out of the bathroom. Emma found herself still leaning against the wall near the dispenser. She snapped her mouth closed and started for the door.

As she stepped out into the club, she found herself looking for the dark-haired woman. There had been something familiar about those chocolate colored eyes of hers. Emma couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was almost like she had seen them somewhere before.

The blonde made her way to the table in the back of the club. Her eyes roamed through the darkness for the beauty but failed to locate her. She let her eyes fall to the dance floor, but still nothing.

"Looking for someone baby girl?" Emma glanced over to see Anton.

She laughed, "Well, yes and no."

"Well it can't really be both, can it?" He said with a grin.

"I guess not." She answered him but her eyes still scanned the room. Finally, she saw her. She was standing next to a tall dark haired man. He didn't look like he was in her league, but the woman smiled as they chatted and drank.

Anton stepped closer to her as he let his eyes fall to where she was looking, "That there is Regina Locksley."

She turned towards him, her eyes wide, "As in Robin Locksley's wife?"

Anton laughed, "Yeah, I was shocked to know he got his grubby paws on one like that too."

She could feel Anton watching her, but she found it hard to tear her eyes away from the brunette.

"Now Em, you're gonna want to leave that one alone." His deep voice vibrated her hair as he had leaned closer to ensure she heard him through the noise.

She kept her eyes on the woman and didn't respond.

"Emma? Are you listening to me?" He said raising his voice.

"Yeah, I heard you. Isn't she getting a divorce from him?" She asked.

Anton turned his body so he could see her face, "Yes, but your father doesn't want you with anyone for a month."

"He acts like I'm a nymphomaniac or something." She said more to herself than the man.

A chuckle bubbled from his throat, "By the way you act I can see where he would think that."

She rolled her eyes as she continued watching the other woman. The man she was with seemed to be leading her towards the back of the club. Emma watched as it seemed the brunette was intoxicated.

She narrowed her eyes, "That's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Anton asked looking in the same direction. "Oh wow, Mrs. Locksley appears to have reached her limit.

Emma watched as the man led her to the back door of the club. He held the other woman up with one arm around her waist.

"Somethings not right." She said as she started for the back door.

"What's going on baby girl?" The big man asked as he followed her.

Emma shouted over her shoulder, "I was just talking to her in the bathroom, she wasn't drunk."

She hit the bar on the back door causing it to open with a loud clank from the lock releasing. The cool air blew past her and she could smell the earthy scent the woman had been wearing. She looked first right and then left not seeing either the brunette or the man.

The door closed leaving Anton standing behind her. She could hear the faint noises of the club through the walls and the sounds of traffic on the streets. They could not have gotten far. She had only been sixty seconds behind them.

"Get up bitch," a man's voice yelled out from their left.

Emma didn't wait, she took off running. Halfway down the alley next to the dumpsters, the man was standing over the brunette. She had fallen and was struggling to remain conscious. The man was yanking on her arm in an attempt to force her to her feet.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

The man glanced up at her with a glare, "Why don't you mind your own business bitch."

She clenched her fist at her side, "It's my club, bitch, so it's my business."

The man lets go of the woman's arm and walked up to the blonde, "I don't care who you are Skank, this is none of your business. So leave." He turned back to the brunette and reached down.

"You lay one more finger on her and you will be pulling your balls from your throat." She sneered.

Without warning the man stood and swung his fist towards her face. Emma leaned back causing him to miss and stumble forward. She raised her knee slamming it hard into his crotch. The man grunted falling to the pavement on his hands and knees.

"You fucking bitch." He managed.

Anton appeared from the other side of the dumpster. "I think I've heard enough of your disrespectful mouth you little pervert." He reached down with one arm and jerked the man to his feet.

Emma hurried over to the brunette who was slouched down against the dumpster. Her purse had been dropped and her cell phone was a few feet away.

Kneeling down, the blonde gently cupped the other woman's cheek, "Hey, you okay?"

There was a mumble, but nothing coherent. Emma reached out and picked up the phone to put it back in the woman's purse as it lit up. A picture of Henry was the wallpaper and she smiled. She knew those eyes were familiar.

"I'm gonna take this creep into the office and call Mr. Nolan. He will want to know." Anton said.

"No, wait." Emma stuffed the phone into the purse and looked up at the confused man, "Please don't call dad on this one. Robin can't know about this."

"What do you want me to do? Mr. Nolan will fire me if he finds out." Anton nearly shrieked even through his bass tone.

Emma licked her lips as she looked back down at the brunette and then she thought of Henry. The kid had been worried about his mother through this divorce. If Robin found out about this he would never let her live it down. Not only would the beauty suffer for it, so would the kid.

"He won't find out, and I am going to sign the papers tomorrow and agree to his terms. After a month, the club is mine and I will make sure you keep your job." Her eyes were pleading.

He flexed his jaw muscle, "What's this about?"

"I haven't done a lot of good deeds in my life Anton, please, let me try." She begged.

Anton yanked up on the man's arm as the guy was wiggling to get free, "Stop moving before I break your damn arm." The giant man scratched his chin. His eyes moved between Emma and the brunette on the ground. "If you take her back to your hotel, your father will find out."

Emma leaned back and stuck her hand in her pocket. Pulling it back out she looked down at the wad of money. There were at least a hundred bucks there, "I'll take her to a cheap motel somewhere so he won't know. She can sleep this off and I'll fill her in on everything in the morning after she recovers. It will be like none of this ever happened."

He took a deep breath and then released it, "Fine Em, but I'm trusting you."

She smiled up at him, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm gonna teach this pervert a lesson in how to treat a lady." He said pulling the man back towards the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Opening her eyes, Regina quickly regretted it. Her head throbbed with vengeance and her stomach was queasy. She must have drunk more than she thought. She could only remember having one drink and she was sure she didn't even finish it.

There was a shift in the bed behind her as an arm was draped over her waist. The brunette's eyes widened. She glanced around the room trying to figure out where she was. Who had she gone home with? Panic was setting in as she waited for the person behind her to move again. When they didn't, she gently picked up the arm from her waist and slowly slid from the bed. She stood wearing only her bra and panties.

The room was very dark, making it hard to see. A small hint of sunlight strained through a crack in the curtains as she looked around. The room was small and the musky smell alone told her it was cheap. An old analog television sat on a makeshift desk at the foot of the bed. There was a small round table with two chairs near the window and a door on the other side that must have led to a bathroom.

Regina turned her attention to the sleeping form still beneath the covers. Coincidentally, the sheet was over their head. She tiptoed closer and could only see the crown of the person's head. They were blonde, but that was all she could make out.

She scanned the floor for the dress she had been wearing. She saw her shoes by the door and what appeared to be the other person's clothes on the table. Stepping closer to the pile on the table, the brunette searched for identification.

Temporally forgetting her own lack of clothing, she moved the pile around. A pair of slacks was on the bottom, she hesitated for a moment when she noticed how petite in size they were. She let the thought go when she felt a wallet in the back pocket.

The wallet was filled with several credit cards, but no cash. At first, she wasn't seeing a driver's license. She then realized it had been stuffed behind a tattered photo of a dark-haired woman and a little blonde girl. She slid the plastic card out and nearly dropped the wallet at what she saw. She closed her eyes to steady herself. Opening her eyes back up, she looked back at the card.

The blonde woman she had met in the bathroom of the club. Her eyes moved down to the name and she nearly shrieked. Emma Nolan. She was speechless. How had this happened? She could only remember talking to the woman briefly, but it was completely innocent.

Movement from behind pulled her attention to the bed. Her breath caught as she watches the nearly naked blonde stand and yawn. She wore hot pink boy shorts but was naked above the waist. The brunette snapped her head back around. She had hoped she would be gone before the other woman woke up.

Regina watched as the blonde walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She wanted to run. She needed to get out of there fast. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of what they might have done last night.

Her eyes moved to a rack that hung above the mini fridge and spotted her dress. She hurried over and snatched it from the metal rod and started pulling it on. She had no memory of what happened after she walked out of the bathroom last night. She wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that she had gone to a cheap motel with a strange woman, or the fact that that woman was the notorious Emma Nolan.

Once the dress was in position, she glanced over to the door for her shoes. Something wasn't right. She doesn't do things like this, ever. She let out a shaky breath as she slipped her feet into her heels. She didn't even know where she was.

Grabbing her purse from the table she pulled her cell out. Her head was still killing her. She must have drunk more than wine because she never got a headache like this with just wine. Hell, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten drunk.

"Shit." She said out loud as she looked down at the time. She had told her father she would come into the clinic for a few hours today so he could go play some golf. She was running behind.

Opening the door she heard the blonde's voice, "Hey wait. I can give you…"

Regina cut her off, "There's no need. I can manage."

"Yeah but, I wanted to talk to you about last…"

This time the brunette cut her off by shutting the door behind her. What could they possibly have to discuss? The blonde had a reputation for her one night stands and that list was long.

She would just call a nearby cab company and have them take her home. She hoped she could just forget the night had ever happened. This would not be hard for her since she already had no memory of it. She found herself embarrassed and ashamed. The blonde was a very beautiful woman. She was finding it hard to get the other woman's half-naked body out of her mind. What in the hell was wrong with her? She was straight.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma walked into the tall building that her father owned. Her thoughts were on the beautiful brunette. She had just wished she would have listened to her before running off, but she could see how it looked. The woman had thought she and the blonde had slept together.

The elevator door opened pulling her from her thoughts. She hadn't realized how far she had made it into the building. She was going to have to talk to the older woman and soon. Not only to clear up the air on their sleeping arrangements but also to warn her about the guy had roofied her.

She sighed as she walked into the waiting room. She smiled when she saw the familiar eyes of the nine-year-old she had met the day before. Yep, he was definitely Regina Locksley's son.

"Hey kid, what's up?" She asked as she plopped down in the chair next to him.

He shrugged, but smiled, "Nothing right now, but later my dad is supposed to take me to the zoo."

She nudged him gently with her elbow, "Well that's cool."

"Yeah." His smile faltered slightly, "It would be fun, but I know how it goes. The longer he is in there," He said pointing to the double doors, "The more the chances of our actual going lessen."

She let her smile drop. This kid was wise beyond his years, and she couldn't help remembering herself at his age. She had been let down more times than she could count and she could sometimes still feel the pain.

The double doors opened with a bang causing the blonde to jump. Her brother, father, and Robin walked out. As they made their way to her she stood up pulling the rolled up folder out of the waistband of her jeans.

She had sat at the little table in the motel staring at the papers for several hours while the brunette slept. Emma had finally made the discussion that she needed to do this. Her brother's words had hit her hard. Not that he thought she would die because she hadn't cared about that. It was the part where he said she needed to grow up. She thought back to Anton and the rest of the old crew. If she didn't do this, they could all lose their jobs and her father wouldn't care.

She passed the curled up folder to her father as she let her eyes drift to her brother, "They're all signed."

She didn't miss the smile that pulled at August's face, but he didn't say anything. Her father stared down at the paperwork as he thumbed through them. Robin glanced over his bosses shoulder to ensure that she had signed them all correctly.

Once David Nolan was satisfied, he passed the folder to Robin and looked up at her, "I am pleased that you have agreed. Now you just hold up your end of the deal and all will go smoothly."

She clenched her teeth giving a tight-lipped smile, "I guess we'll both see. I'm sure you have eyes everywhere."

David glanced over at her brother and then back to her, "You will start at the club tonight. Robin will finish the paperwork up and swing it by the club later. I will have August alert Killian, he is the manager there."

She nodded her understanding. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Henry hang his head. The Nolan's had done it again.

"I guess this means we aren't going to the zoo," Henry said softly.

"It happens, Henry. Maybe some other time." The lawyer said turning back to the folder. "I will call one of my assistants to come and get you.

Emma's brother had been speaking, but she never heard a word as she was listening to the boy. It made her heart clench to hear the sadness in his voice.

"I can take him to the zoo." She blurted out before thinking.

Everyone's head snapped to look at her. For a moment she was afraid that she had grown a second head before Robin spoke, "That is not necessary Emma. Henry will be fine with my assistant."

"Besides that, you need to get some sleep before your first night." Her father said as he started for the double doors.

She glanced at the boys whom actually looked hopeful. "You want me to be responsible, right? I can't get into any clubs with a kid, and there aren't many chicks that are interested in other chicks with kids."

Her father stopped and turned to face her. He looked her straight in the eye, "That is completely up to Robin, he is his son after all." He looked over at his lawyer.

Robin looked as though he were about to say no, but then Henry said. "You said that I was completely capable of taking care of myself. If Em isn't doing her job, I can call your assistant to come and get me."

The lawyer sighed, "Fine, but if your phone rings, you pick it up."

A huge grin washed across both Henry's and the blonde's faces. Emma was glad she could make the kid smile again.

Robin leaned in close to his son, "You better behave. If I hear about you being anything other than on your best behavior, you will be sorry."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the man's remark, but Henry answered, "Yes sir." He scooped up the folder and papers and started back towards the double doors.

"Emma, I'm counting on you." Her father's voice called out, but he didn't turn around as he followed the lawyer and her brother back into the office.

He was counting on her. She wanted to roll her eyes and tell him to fuck off. Instead, she turned to the overly joyed boy who was vibrating with his excitement and looked down. "You ready?"

"Yep!" He grinned up at her.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The waiting room of the clinic had been overflowing with patients since she had arrived. By noon, she had to have her nurse practitioner see the less serious cases so she could take a break. Her headache had eased, but her queasiness remained.

Something definitely was not right with her. She walked into the break room and found the head lab technician she knew and trusted eating her lunch. "Hey Millie, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Dr. Locksley, what do you need?" The pink haired woman asked wadding her sandwich wrapper up and tossing it into the trash.

"I wanted to see if you would draw some blood for me and run a tox screen." Lab techs were not trained to draw blood, but Millie also happened to be an RN and completely capable.

Millie raised an eyebrow but replied. "Okay." She then asked, "Who's the patient?"

Regina chewed slightly at her bottom lip, "Me, but I need it to stay between the two of us."

The pink haired woman nodded her understanding, but the concern was swimming in her eyes. "Is everything all right Doc?"

The brunette smiled, "I hope so."

The woman's eyes widened and she grabbed the doctor by the elbow. She hurried them out of the break room and down the hallway to the small lab. Once they were inside, the pink haired woman closed the door behind them locking it.

Regina watched Millie rushed around grabbing up the supplies she needed. Once she had them in her hand she laid them out on a metal roller tray and pushed it over near two stools.

"Have a seat doc." She said as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

The brunette did as instructed. She held out her arm, wrist up as the other woman tied the blue piece of rubber around the upper part of Regina's arm.

"So what are we screening for?" Minnie asked as she continued to work.

The brunette chewed her bottom lip, "Anything out of the ordinary. Maybe Flunitrazepam."

The tech's eye shot up to meet the brown ones, "Rohypnol?"

The brunette swallowed and nodded, "Yes."

The other woman knitted her brows together, "Do you think you were date raped?"

Regina hated the way that sounded, but something wasn't right with how she was feeling and she knew herself. She would not have drunk that much to not remember, "I'm not sure. I just know that when I woke up, I couldn't remember much from last night. I can only remember having a glass of wine at this club and then everything is a blur after that."

The tech had put the needle in place and was now drawing the vials. She glanced up with concern as she waited for the vial to fill, "But you made it home?"

Regina chewed more on her lip and sighed, "No." She wasn't sure how much she should say, but she didn't want to leave the other woman completely in the dark either. She was doing her a huge favor. "I woke up in a motel room."

The woman's eye widened. The last vial was filled and the Millie slipped the needle out. She placed a cotton ball over the almost microscopic hole it had made. After she put the band-aid over it she looked back at the brunette, "I'm sorry." Millie's said sadly.

Regina choked out a laugh, "Why are you sorry. You didn't do anything."

The other woman's mouth curled up at the corners. "No, but some sorry asshole is going around doing this woman and who knows how many victims there have been. Did you even see the guy?"

The doctor thought of the half-naked blonde and nearly blushed. She then tilted her head as she thought back to the club. When she had walked out of the bathroom, the blonde was still in there. She remembered walking up to the counter and then a tall dark haired man buying her a drink. It had to be him who slipped her the drugs, but how did she wind up at the motel with Emma Nolan?

"Doc? You okay?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was just trying to remember, "I saw him at the club, but I can't remember past that."

The woman nodded her head and smiled as she stood. The four vials she collected were in her hands. "I hope these tests come back negative Dr. Locksley, but I will make them my first priority. I should have the results back in a couple of hours. Do I need to call over to the pharmacy for a morning after pill?"

Her eyes widened at the comment. She was positive that she didn't have to worry about being pregnant. The blonde had tried to tell her she needed to talk and she brushed her off for fear she wanted to talk about the two of them. She wanted to scream in frustration.

"I-I don't think so." She was unsure and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, it's going to be all right. You got Millie taking care of you now. Why don't you go and find some lunch and I will call you as soon as I know anything."

The brunette smiled through her watery eyes and nodded. She didn't respond to the other woman, she just walked out into the hallway and leaned up against the wall. Why did it seem like everything bad was happening to her? She found herself wishing she had stayed home.

"Kathryn." She said out loud raising her head.

Regina hadn't heard from her friend since before she went to the bathroom at the club last night. Why hadn't she called? She dug around in her lab coat pocket and pulled out her cell. She dialed her friend's number and waited.

After several rings, Kathryn's voicemail came on. The brunette ended the call and dialed the number again. Still, the voice mail picked up, "No, no, no, no. Please let her be okay."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The zoo was packed, but the pair managed to have a great time. They had spent nearly two hours now, roaming the massive park. She had been surprised to learn that Henry had an extensive knowledge of many of the animals.

They finally got hungry after visiting the snake enclosure. A vendor selling hot dogs and ice cream sounded good to them both. It had been a really long time since Emma had enjoyed simple things, such as hot dogs.

Emma took a bite from her plate, as she looked over at the boy. She snorted a laugh trying not to spit her food out. Henry must not have eaten these things much either. The chili now covered his face and had spilled down onto his shirt.

"Dang it." The boy grumbled as he sat his chili dog back down onto his plate.

Emma laughed but grabbed up some napkins and passed them to him. "Well, it's going to be hard to say we ate healthy when your mom sees your shirt." She grinned.

Henry looked up at her, "My mom?" He took the napkins and started wiping the glob off his t-shirt, "I'm going back to my dad's. I won't see my mom until next weekend."

The blonde couldn't get the other woman out of her mind. She knew that Henry would still be with his father, "Yeah right. I knew that."

The kid raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you say, 'my mom'?"

She stuffed the last bite of her hot dog into her mouth and shrugged, "It was an accident. I meant to say your dad."

The look remained on the boy's face, "I can tell when people are lying."

Emma swallowed the wad of processed meat and thick chewy bread down with a painful gulp. Who was this kid? She took a drink of her soda and then sighed, "I met your mom last night. Well, sort of."

"Really? Where?" He asked picking up his fork and cut into his messy dog.

Why she had admitted to that she would never know. Now she wasn't sure what she should or shouldn't say, "At my brother's club." She was pretty sure she would leave out the part about the drugging and sleep over.

"Was she nice to you? I mean you know she doesn't care for the Nolan's." He asked taking a bite off his plastic fork.

Emma thought back to the ladies room at the club, "She seemed to be nice. She was on the phone with you when I met her. Of course, I didn't know that at the time. After she hung up she talked to me about how excited you were to go to the zoo." She found herself thinking of the woman's scent. The images of them pressed against each other next to the paper towel dispenser made her cheeks flush.

Henry wiped his mouth off on a napkin and tilted his head, "Did you introduce yourself?"

Emma shook her head, "No I was having trouble even remembering my name."

"Why wouldn't you remember your name?" The boy asked perplexed.

She smiled taking another sip of her soda. She was not about to explain that to a nine-year-old.

"So what does your mom do?" She asked setting the paper cup down.

The boy's head was still tilted as he looked at her, but with a slight curl to one side of his mouth he answered, "She's a doctor."

"Really?" The blonde should have known she would be in a profession like that. She must be as smart as she was beautiful. Her mind had flashed back to when she first woke up this morning. The other woman was standing in her underwear at the table. She felt a flutter in her stomach.

She could feel the boy staring at her as she seemed to have zoned out. His face had a huge grin on it.

"You like her." It was a statement.

Emma blushed again, "No, I"

Henry laughed, "You like my mom. You think she's hot don't you?"

The blonde's mouth fell open. She didn't know what to say, "Are you sure you're only nine?"

"Yep, but when you've spent as much time around adult as I have you pick up on a few things." He said slurping loudly from his straw.

The blonde laughed. She knew all too well what it was like growing up without kids her own age. She had been stuck in that office waiting room for more time than she cared to remember. She could feel herself getting angry for a second. He was supposed to be able to be a kid, yet her father was helping to do it again. He was Stealing the childhood from another child.

"So back to what we were talking about. You think my mom is hot." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he smiled.

The blonde tried to suppress the new blush as she shook her head, "That's none of your business." A smile still played on her lips.

The boy stood up grabbing his trash. He paused for a moment and looked up at Emma, his features sobering, "It's okay if you do. My mom thinks that you're a hoe, but you should tell her. I think she forgets sometimes how pretty she is." He turned and walked over to a trash bin and dropped his garbage in.

Emma was taken aback by his comment. She wasn't shocked by everyone thinking she was a slut, it was to be expected. However, she didn't understand how a woman like that could not know how gorgeous she was? She thought back to her own mother. She had been a beautiful woman as well. She had dark hair and eyes, her skin was pale, but her beauty had been remarkable. She couldn't remember her father ever complimenting her mother on her looks. Hell, he barely spoke to her at all.

The blonde's phone went off in her pocket causing her to jump. She pulled it out and swiped the screen, "Yeah?"

"I need you to meet me at the club in an hour. We have a few things to discuss and go over before the doors open tonight." August's voice was rushed and distant and all she could picture was her father.

"Okay, I'll drop the kid off at the office then I'll be there." She said watching the boy who looked back at her with disappointment.

"Don't bother. Just bring him with you. Robin will be here in a few minutes." He said and then ended the call before she could accept or decline.

Emma slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked up at Henry, "Well, I guess you're going to get to see the club kid."

A huge smile crossed the boy's face. The blonde found herself chuckling. She had never wanted kids. She used to tell herself that it was because she would never settle down, let alone start a family. Thinking back on it now, she realized it was because she didn't want to screw them up like her parent's had screwed her up. It killed her to think a child could look at her with the same disappointment that she looked at her father with.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina sat behind her father's desk rubbing her temples. She ate some crackers from the vending machine and it eased the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Other than the dull ache in her head, her only worry was waiting for the results. She didn't know at this point if she should feel violated.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, "Yeah?"

The door opened revealing one of the nurses, "Sorry to bother you doctor, but there is someone here to see you. She said it was important."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay send her in."

The nurse stepped out of the way allowing the person to enter. Regina had closed the folder she had been looking over. Her mouth fell open when she looked up.

Standing with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, was Kathryn. Her hair was messy and there were bags under her eyes.

"Kathryn, oh my God!" She said moving quickly to the other woman. "What happened?"

The blonde flinched when Regina reached out to touch her. Upon closer examination, the brunette could see a split in the other woman's lip and her stomach dropped. She hurried over and closed the door to allow them privacy.

Tears filled the other woman's eyes, "I was raped."

Regina closed her eyes. Her nausea was back with a vengeance, "Tell me what happened."

The brunette guided the blonde over to the chair and ushered her to sit. Regina quickly pulled the other chair up closer as she grabbed Kathryn's hands.

"I don't remember everything. I remember you telling me that you were going to the bathroom to talk to Henry. Some good looking guy came over and started talking to me. He bought me a drink and everything is fuzzy after that." The woman was shaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I remember waking up in some house and there were two other guys there. They were taking turns." A sob escaped her throat and Regina leaned forward pulling the woman into her arms as she continued. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't fight them off."

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe now." She cooed as she found herself rocking the other woman as her own tears were falling.

Another knock came from the door. Regina gave the blonde a slight squeeze before she released her and wiping her own eyes. Opening the door Millie pushed passed her and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, Doc I have the report." She said not noticing the other woman.

Regina stepped to the side and Millie's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I'll come back."

The brunette shook her head, "No, you can read it in front of her."

The pink haired woman nodded as she let her eyes linger for a moment on the blonde in the chair. "You had high traces of Rohypnol in your system. You were indeed roofied."

Kathryn's watery blue eyes shot up to the meet the brown ones, "You too?"

"Yes I was drugged, but I'm not sure if anything happened." She said letting her eyes move between the pink haired woman and her friend. "You need to do a rape kit as well as an STD screening."

Millie's eyes looked up at the doctor, "You should have one done as well. You said you woke up in a motel. Who knows what the jerk did to you."

Regina flexed her jaw, "My situation is a little different. I don't think…"

"Different? You were either raped or you weren't and there is only one way to be sure." Millie said raising her voice,

Kathryn had more tears falling, "This is all my fault. I should have never talked you into going out with me last night. I'm so sorry."

Regina stepped closer to her friend and squeezed her shoulder, "No, it's not your fault. It's the assholes that did this." She looked back at Millie, "We will worry more about me later. Right now I need Nurse Ratchet to drop what she is doing and meet us in room five for a rape kit."

"No Regina. I want you to do it. I don't want anyone else to know." The blonde said as she grabbed the brunette's hand.

Regina bent down so that she was eye level with the woman. "I will stay with you while it's done if you want, but I can't perform the kit. With our friendship and the current situation, it would be unethical if I do it. I trust Nurse Ratchet and you can too."

The blonde slowly nodded her head. The once vibrant and untamable woman was now quiet and docile. The image alone was breaking the brunette's heart. She did wish she could take the night back, but she would never blame her best friend for this.

Millie left the room as fast as she could. Once the door shut again, Regina put her arms around her friend, "Everything will be okay, I promise. I will get to the bottom of this and someone is going to pay."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma and Henry walked into the club about an hour and a half later. She planned to keep her word to her father and brother, but she wasn't going to break her neck for them. Besides, she wanted that three scoops of vanilla ice cream cone she and Henry had.

She walked the boy up to the bar, "Why don't you take a seat kid and I'll see what the ass hats want."

The kid giggled as he climbed onto the tall bar stool. The short-haired blonde from last night was there with her flirtiest smile, "Hey you? If I would have known you were the boss, I would have welcomed you properly."

Emma's eye widened slightly, but she smiled, "Thanks." She glanced over at the boy who was looking at her curiously and then back to the bartender, "A simple hi will suffice. Can you get the kid a root beer?" She felt uneasy. Being sober was ruining her. She was the queen of charm, but now, she seemed broken. She found herself not interested in what the attractive blonde was offering.

"All right kid. Let me go see where these guys are. I'll see in a bit, okay?" She said before tousling his hair as she walked towards the back.

"Em, back here," her brother called out.

She walked up to the table where Killian, August, Anton, Robin and an attractive brunette sat.

August stood up putting an arm around his sister's shoulders as he addressed the table. "As most of you know, this is my little sister Emma. Em, I'm sure you know everyone here." He pointed towards the brunette, "This is Ruby, and she is head over the bartenders and waitresses."

Emma smiled and nodded her head, as the brunette did the same. She watched her brother as he continued, "Anton, as you know is the cooler. He is head of security and also helps bounce. Killian is the manager of the entire club. He handles most of the paperwork, payroll, and dissatisfied customers."

She nodded her head in understanding. He dropped his arm from her and sat back down in his chair. She followed suit and pulled out her own, "So, what do you need me for? I mean you already have capable people."

Robin sat up straighter and cleared his throat, "First of all, you are the face of the club. All meetings will need to have the owner present. Second, someone has to oversee the club's more delicate situations. We need to ensure that everything runs smoothly. Lastly, you have the final say so in all club matters." She could tell from his tone that it pained him to see her in such an empowering position.

Emma didn't miss the worried look that crossed Anton's face and she sighed, "I'm in this, okay. I sold my soul this morning." She said with a huff.

The giant seemed to relax as Robin slid another folder over. "Before we come to a close here and get out of your hair, there are a few more things we need to go over."

She opened the folder and could see what looked like invoices, "What's this?"

"Those are invoices of the vendors that we use here. Father wants you to sign a contract saying that you will keep these vendors at all costs." August said pulling a pen from the inside pocket of his coat and handing it to her.

"Why does he care what vendors get used? And If I can find a cheaper place to get stuff I would be stupid not to get it from there." She said raising her eyes to meet those of her brother's.

She seemed to notice the immediate tension that filled the area. She watched as her brother looked from her to Robin.

"These vendors have been supportive of your late brother's business. In turn, deserve our loyalty." Robin said with an arrogant smile.

Emma looked over at Anton, who lowered his eyes and then to Killian. The bearded man looked back at her, but there was apprehension in his eyes. Something was strange about this whole situation and she would find out what was going on. She would just have to wait until the other two left.

"Okay, I will look them over tonight and get back to you tomorrow." She said looking at her brother.

August cut his eyes to the lawyer again, but this time stood, "Very well. Mr. Locksley and I will get out of here and let your crew fill you in on the rest."

The blonde sat back in her chair and watched the other two men walk away. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Bye Em!" Henry called out from across the bar. "Thanks for today."

She stood up and waved back, "Anytime kid."

Anton walked up beside her as she watched the boy follow her brother and Robin out of the club. The giant bent down and whispered, "So? How did this morning go?"

She looked back at him, "I'll tell you about it later?"

"If you will follow me into the office, I can start filling you in," Killian said as he motioned toward a staircase to her left. She hadn't noticed it last night.

She nodded and then patted Anton on the arm, "We'll talk, okay?"

Emma followed the crew up the stairs into a glass office. Two walls facing the club were glass. The two that did not, were brick.

Killian walked over to the large mahogany desk, "This is your office, mine's downstairs."

She looked around the room. On one wall there was a collage of picture frames which pulled her attention. She walked over as Killian continued, "We don't have to go over everything today. There's a lot to learn, and it's probably best to ease you into it."

A lump formed in her throat as she let her eye move around from frame to frame. They were photos of Will and her. Some were from when she was little. By her age and the smile on her face, she could tell it was back when their mother was alive. There was one of her in her cap and gown at her high school graduation. Will had taken a photo with her before graduation had started. He hadn't been allowed to attend because their father and he had been fighting about something. She fought back tears as she came to the last frame. It was a newspaper cutout of her college graduation. She hadn't told anyone about going to college. She had gotten a full scholarship and didn't need her father's money.

"Will was very proud of you." Killian's voice said from behind her.

She swallowed and wiped her eye as a single started to roll down her face.

"Well, I'm sure I quickly squashed that for him." She laughed out.

Killian gave a sad smile, "You meant more to your brother than anyone. He was worried when he learned about New York, but he never stopped believing in you or being proud of you."

She blew out a breath in order to push the rest of her tears down, "Let's get back to business, shall we?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with these emotions right now. She was surrounded by entirely too much alcohol.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina was livid. She had just learned that her friend had a large amount of vaginal tearing due to being gang-raped last night. She had never seen her friend look like that before and it was tearing her up. The kit had been summited to Millie who was making it her first priority.

This was the kind of stuff you heard about happening to naive college girls, or so she thought. It was at least the kind of things that happened to other people, not her or her friend. She would have never imagined this could happen to them.

She climbed out of her car and hurried up the street towards the club. She had to find Emma Nolan and find out what the hell happened last night. How could the club allow this to happen to their guests? She had many questions, but right now her anger was getting the better of her.

A horn blew as she darted across the street towards the club, "Watch where you're going, lady!" A man yelled out, but she was too far in her thoughts to interact with him.

She wasn't sure if the door would be unlocked yet since there were still at least three hours until they opened. She grabbed the handle and to her surprise, it opened. Regina went in, passing the bar and ignoring the tall brunette.

"Can I help you with something? We're not open yet."

Regina glanced around. She wasn't seeing the person she was looking for, "Where is she?" She asked sharply.

"Where is who?" The brunette asked as she rounded the edge of the bar.

"Emma Nolan?" She asked, but then her eyes flicked upstairs and she could see the blonde through the window. "Never mind, I found her."

Regina stormed towards the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye and saw a very large man coming from the restrooms, but she didn't care. She jogged up the stairs and swung open the office door. Without thinking, she stormed up to the dumbfounded blonde and slapped her hard across the face.

The giant had made it up the stairs, slightly out of breath, "I'm sorry Emma, she came through before I could get to her.

The blonde put her hand up towards him, "It's all right Anton." She took a deep breath and then looked at the bearded man, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

The brunette stepped back slightly. She couldn't believe she had just slapped Emma Nolan. She must have lost her mind, but she wasn't sorry.

The door closed and the blonde walked over to the desk rubbing her cheek, "Please sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I didn't come here for a social call Miss. Nolan. I want you to tell me what the hell happened last night?" She hissed.

Green eyes were now on her, "Oh, now you want to listen to me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Just tell me. This isn't a joke. My best friend was gang-raped last night and I want to know why you haven't done anything."

The blonde's eyes widened, "What!?"

She watched the younger woman closely. She looked genuinely shocked, "I didn't know you were here with someone last night." She ran a hand through her golden locks as she began to pace back and forth, "What's the last thing you remember."

Regina thought back, "When I left the bathroom after talking to you, I went back to the bar to find Kathryn. Some guy was at our table and told me that she was dancing with his friend. He bought me a drink and I remember laughing at something he had said, but then nothing."

The blonde walked over to the window and looked down into the club. Making the 'come here motion' with her index finger to someone down below."

"I saw you talking to the guy when I came out. Then I saw him lead you to the back door and you looked completely smashed. I knew something was wrong because there was not enough time to go by for you to drink that much." Emma was explaining as the office door opened revealing the large man from a few minutes ago. "This is Anton, the cooler here. He went with me when I followed you. You must have fallen and the guy was trying to get you up, so I stopped him."

"Yeah, he probably won't be able to piss the same, but she stopped him," Anton said shrugging his shoulders as if this sort of thing happens all the time.

"Okay, where is he?" The brunette asked.

Emma looked up at the giant questionably, "He had a lesson in respect, but then he was dropped off somewhere off I10."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You let him go? Why in the hell didn't you call the police?"

This time she noticed the big man look at the blonde for an answer. "I was afraid that if Robin caught wind of it, he would give you a hard time."

The brunette shook her head, "What? What do I care about what Robin thinks?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, "So you thought taking me to a cheap motel was a better idea?"

The blonde swallowed, "No, it wasn't like that. I didn't want my father to find out. If the police were called on my first night at the club"

"So you did this to protect your own ass from daddy dearest?" Regina interrupted.

The blonde rubbed an annoyed hand down her face, "No. I took you to the cheap motel so my father wouldn't find out. Not only would Robin know about what happened, I didn't want my dad to think that I had broken our deal. You had vomited on your dress, so I took it off you and put you to bed. I washed the dress and hung it up to dry. We didn't do anything."

"Then why didn't you have clothes on?" Regina snapped.

Anton raised an eyebrow towards the blonde. She sighed, "I didn't lay a finger on you, I swear. I can't sleep well in clothing and just for the record I had my underwear on." The last part she seemed to be saying to the giant.

Silence fell over the office. Regina's phone went off in her pocket causing to jump, "Hello?" She said as she fumbled it to her ear.

"Kathryn tested positive for Rohypnol as well, but I have some bad news," Minnie said.

Regina closed her eyes. "There was no DNA was there?"

"No." The woman said sounding as defeated as Regina felt.

Regina didn't respond, she just clicked the end call button and dropped the phone back into her purse. She was on the verge of tears again as she looked into the green eyes of the blonde, "We have nothing. The bastards must have worn protection."

The blonde looked down at the floor and then back up the doctor, "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry. Those assholes will get away with it now and it is your fault." She snapped.

The blonde looked confused, "My fault? I was trying to help."

"Yeah well don't. Everything you Nolan's touch turns to shit." Regina couldn't stop the tears that were now running down her face. She turned and walked out of the office and down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she heard the blonde's voice call out from behind, "I'm going to fix this, you have my word."

Regina didn't turn around. She snorted in disbelief, who did this woman think she was? She just told her that her friend had been brutally raped after being drugged in her club. She concealed the fact that she knew about the drugging just to protect herself from her father. That was just what Houston needed. Another Nolan running things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma sat back in the chair at her desk and sighed. It had been hours since she had seen the brunette, yet she could still feel the sting on her cheek. She should have told her she had done it for Henry, but that was probably worse. By the anger in her eyes, she would have flipped out if she knew a Nolan was hanging out with her kid.

The club was thumping and the occupancy number was nearing its limit. She had been waiting for Anton to come back from the security room. He was going to let her know what he found on the two perverts from the night before. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that two hours had gone by and he still hadn't been back up.

Killian had attempted to convince her to come down to the bar so she could see how Ruby handled her area. She didn't want to have the same women hit on her just to tell them she wasn't interested. She definitely didn't want to be near all the alcohol right now. Emma didn't consider herself an alcoholic, but boy could she use a few drinks to wash all this away.

She reached across the desk grabbing the folder Robin had given her. Opening it, she wasn't sure what was so great about these vendors. She looked at the first name, Nicky's spirits. Other than thinking the price was a bit high for kegs of beer, she didn't see anything out of place.

Emma flipped to the next page, Clean Sweep Cleaning Supply Company. She looked down at the items and shrugged. Toilet paper, paper towels, rags, mops, the usual. There was still nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and grabbed a pen out of the cup holder and scribbled her name.

A knock at the door caused her to look up. It was Anton.

Poking his head in and smiled, "We found them."

Emma's couldn't help feeling excited. In a morbid way, it was like winning at bingo, "Awesome! Who are they?"

Anton walked into the room with a tablet in his hand. He handed it to the blonde and pressed the play icon on the screen before speaking. "This is when Mrs. Locksley and her friend came in." He pointed as Emma watched the brunette and her blonde friend walk up to the bar to order drinks. The two got their drinks and move over to a small table.

Anton reaches over and hits the fast forward, "They sit talking for quite a while." He presses play again, "Here they both get up and move to the dance floor, leaving their glasses unattended." He looks up at the blonde, "Wait for it." No more did he say the words and two guys wander over to the table looking around suspiciously, "There." One of the men dropped something into the Martini. Only a second later the darker haired one does the same to the wine.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she watched the two men walk away. The women moved back to their table. The blonde woman immediately takes a sip of her drink, but the brunette seems distracted. She then pulls her phone out of her purse and says something to the blonde. She then heads for the bathroom, "Okay that's when I met her in the bathroom. She was talking to Henry."

Anton hits the fast forward for a second then stops it again. "Now by this time the friend has finished her drink and our friend has magically made his way back to the table."

Emma watches as the man starts flirting with the other woman. The man couldn't be more than twenty- two or twenty-three. The blonde seems interested as she appears to flirt back. Within a matter of minutes, the blonde can barely stand up. The man escorts the woman straight out of the bar.

A waitress comes up to the table and takes the wine glass. Emma was sure it was because she thought someone left it.

"The waitresses discard any unattended drinks so that this doesn't happen, but those guys were fast," Anton said.

Emma saw when the brunette returned to the table. She looks around trying to locate her friend when the dark-haired man approaches. She guessed this was the part where the man had told her that her friend was on the dance floor. He flagged down a waitress who brought another glass of wine. As he took the glass from the waitress, he dropped the pill into the glass in one smooth motion. He turns and hands the glass to the other woman.

The new club owner knew what happened next. She clenched her jaw as she tried to breathe through her anger, "Do you still know where the dark haired one is?"

Anton looked at his boss with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, I copied his driver's license so I could make sure he doesn't get back in."

Emma passed the tablet back to Anton. "As soon as the club closes, I want you and a couple of the other guys to go find him. Something tells me he knows where his friend is."

The giant looked as though he was going to talk her out of it, but then nodded, "You got it."

She watched the big man walk out. Those douche bags were going to be sorry they were ever born. Who did these morons think they were? She snorted a laugh. They picked the wrong nightclub.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina leaned back in her lounge chair finding it hard to concentrate on the book she was reading. She sighed as she looked out into the yard. The pool skimmer buzzed annoyingly as it floated around the water. The air was still too chilly to swim. Keeping the pool clean now was cheaper than paying someone to clean it later.

Her thoughts went back to last night. She couldn't believe she had hit a Nolan. She found herself shocked that the woman hadn't retaliated. Instead, she had apologized. Regina shook her head at herself. She still didn't feel sorry for slapping the other woman, just that it was a dangerous move.

Kathryn wouldn't answer her phone calls. She had never seen her like that and it was heartbreaking. She had attempted to go over to her apartment, but she wouldn't let her in. The blonde had just sadly asked her to go away.

Regina snapped the book shut and tossed it to the foot of the lounge. Reading was definitely out of the question. She found herself missing her son. He always had a way of making her smile no matter how bad things were.

Her phone rang pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled as she read the caller ID, it was Henry. "Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey, mom. How was your night?" He asked. She couldn't help but smile again. He always tried to act so grown up.

"It was good. How was yours?" She lied, but she would never tell her nine-year-old son the truth on this, maybe when he was older, but not now.

"Are you sure? You sound funny." His voice was laced with concern.

She smiled and cleared her throat, "No, everything is good honey. I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night. Did you get to go to the zoo?"

"Yep and it was awesome." Her son nearly shouted.

"That's great. Did you and your dad have fun?" She asked as she stood up from the lounge.

"I went with my friend Em. Dad had to work." He said, not sounding affected.

Regina's smile fell, "So your dad backed out again." She didn't mean to say it out loud. Robin probably had his assistant take their son and his friend.

"Yeah, but I had way more fun with Em than I would have had with dad anyways." He said as a rustling sound came through the phone.

"She gave me her number so I thought maybe I would call her and see if she wanted to do something today." He said happily.

Regina smiled again. Getting mad at Robin right now would not help anything. Her son did seem to have enjoyed himself, "So what are you and Em going to do today?" She asked as she walked back into the house.

"I don't know. Maybe she will want to see a movie or something." He said. "I got to go, mom, dad is calling me. We have to go down to the office."

Regina hated to hear words that involved her ex or the Nolan office, but she forced another smile, "Ok Sweetheart. You have fun today. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He said before hanging up.

The brunette placed the phoned down on the island and went to make some tea. She refused for her son to grow up like the Nolan's. She did feel a small amount of sympathy when it came to the Nolan children. They had to grow up with a father like David Nolan. She could only imagine the number of times disappointment washed over green eyes. She shook her head. Green eyes? Why was she thinking of Emma Nolan's eyes? She sighed as she set the kettle on the burner. It was going to be a long day.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma sat in her usual chair in the waiting room. Her father had called her this morning telling her to come in for a brief meeting. She so badly wanted to tell him to fuck off, but she had to keep her word to her friends.

"Miss. Nolan, Mr. Nolan will see you now." The receptionist said.

Emma gave a tight-lipped smile to the woman as she stood, but she wanted to pop her for the way she made the announcement. She hated being a Nolan.

"Emma, have a seat." Her father said after she entered the double doors.

The blonde walked towards the offered chair. She looked around at the massive office. She really couldn't remember ever being on this side of those doors before.

"How was your first night?" Her brother asked from a chair near the window.

Emma plopped down in the chair, "Long." She said as she let out a puff of air.

David stood up from behind the desk and walked over to the mini bar to her right. "I hear there was a disturbance last night." She could hear the, 'I know everything' tone.

"Well, sort of, but I'm handling it." She stuttered. She hated her father, but she sometimes had to remember who he was so that others didn't pay for her mistakes.

"Sort of? I hear that Regina Locksley slapped you. She started yelling that you were the reason her friend was raped." Her father said with his back to her. He was pouring himself a drink.

"Well, yeah, but like I said, I'm handling it."

"I've called Robin in." Her father said flatly as he turned with a freshly poured scotch.

"Why?" She asked standing.

"Because it is his wife, so he needs to deal with it." The man took a sip.

"No. Robin will fuck everything up. Please, father, let me deal with it." Emma found herself pleading.

David sat his tumbler down on the edge of his desk. "The last thing this family need is cops poking their noses in business that is not theirs. Robin needs to get his wife under control, and squash whatever this is."

Emma's mouth fell open as she looked at her sperm donor, "You can't be serious. Her friend was drugged at the club and then raped. She has every right to be upset." She looked towards her brother for help then back to her father, "But please. I promise there will be no cops. Give me a chance to prove to you I can do this."

Her father picked up his glass and walked around his desk. Silence hanging thick in the room. He sat down taking another sip of his drink and then he let his eyes fall to his daughter, "Why do you care so much? Do you have a thing for Robin's wife? Because I assure you."

"No, but I do care about the little boy who has to come here every day to only stare at the double doors. If Robin finds out about this, who do you think is going to suffer the most? It will be him. I can do this." She knew she wasn't giving her father time to reply. She didn't want him to accuse her of whoring because that's not what this was."

"I agree with her father. Give her chance to prove herself." August said looking at his sister.

David leaned back in his chair holding his tumbler up to his lips, "If I allow this, there will be no cops no matter what." Emma blew out a quiet breath of air. Before she could get too excited he continued. "But this better not be some tacky attempted to get into Robin's wife's pants."

It took everything in her to not curse her father at that moment. She found herself biting the inside of her cheek. "Of course father."

The phone on David's desk buzzed, "Sir, Mr. Locksley has arrived."

"Thank you, Sarah, send him in." Her father answered, his eyes locked onto his daughter's matching ones.

Emma didn't break eye contact with her father as she watched Robin walk up to the desk out of her peripheral vision.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked.

The blonde remembered the folder she had stuffed into the back waistband of her pants and pulled it out. "Here is the vendor agreement, signed."

She didn't miss the slight curl of her father's lip as he played along, "Yes. Now you can get to work on your part."

Robin looked confused, but he replied, "Very well."

Emma's phone pinged in her pocket and she pulled it out looking down. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Henry had texted her, 'Do you want to go catch a movie or something?'

She didn't reply. She just slipped it back into her pocket as she stood.

"Wait." Her father said as he tilted his head towards August.

August walked over and handed the blonde an envelope, "Last night's pay from the club. It's not as much as you're used to, but it's a good amount, you might want to find a cheaper hotel though."

Surprisingly enough, the blonde didn't flinch. She knew her father would do everything in his power to control her and the main way is to take away her income. She had to prove that she could do this, no matter the materialistic sacrifices.

Emma took the envelope, nodded her head and pulled the door open, "One chance Emma. That's all you have."

She didn't turn around. Instead, she grinned when she saw the smile on the little brunette boy's face. There was only one thing for her to do right now and that was to go and catch a movie with her new friend.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina knocked lightly on the condo door. She shifted the bag of groceries that were in her arms over to one side. The brunette had been knocking for the past ten minutes. She could hear movement on the other side, but she still wouldn't open the door.

"Kathryn, please. Open the door." Regina pleaded.

"Go away." She heard the muffled voice of her friend from the other side.

"God damn it, Kathryn, open the door. You are my best friend and I need to see that you are all right." Regina found herself yelling.

There was a pause and finally, she could hear the locks turn. The door creaked open a bit and her friend slowly stuck her head out, "See, I'm fine. Please go away now."

The brunette bumped the door open, shoving her friend back, "Why are you shutting me out?"

The blonde didn't say anything. She kept her eyes on the ground as Regina closed the door behind her. Her heart sank when she noticed the blonde's appearance. There were dark circles around her eyes. Her hair was greasy and unbrushed and by the slight smell of body odor, she knew her friend hadn't bathed either.

Regina glanced around the room. Dishes piled high in the sink and the trash was overflowing. It had only been a couple of days since the incident, but it was obvious how badly it was affecting the other woman.

The brunette didn't say anything. She just walked into the kitchen and sat the bag of groceries down on the white island. She looked back to her friend, who was now sobbing. Her heart clenched again as she hurried back to the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her, "You don't have to go through this alone."

The blonde finally returned the hug. Her arms suddenly found strength as she tightened her grip on the older woman, "I can't do this."

"You can't do what, dear?" Regina asked.

"Go on." She paused and the brunette almost let go to look at her, but the woman spoke again, "Every time I close my eyes I can see them."

Regina hugged her tighter, "We can go to the police."

The blonde let go and looked at her friend, "And then what? They tell me there is no proof because there is no DNA. I don't have a chance and there is no way I can face them in court."

"Okay, we can work on that part later, but right now you are going to go shower and change, while I make us some lunch. After that, we are going to pack you a bag and you are coming home with me for a few days." Regina said.

The blonde shook her head, "I don't want to be any trouble."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Go shower."

She watched as the blonde slowly made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. Regina was fighting everything in her to not break down and cry for her friend. She took a deep breath and went over to the sink and began loading the dishwasher. Her friend was truly broken, but she refused to allow her to shut her out. She was the only friend she had that she trusted her like a sister and she refused to watch her do this alone.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Three hours later Emma and Henry emerged from the theater. "So they have a movie theater that only shows Disney cartoons? I've never heard of that." The blonde said.

The boys smiled, "Yeah, cool huh? Me and my grandpa come here sometimes. He always wants to watch Alice in Wonderland though. I think he has a thing for the Queen of Hearts."

Emma laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, "We all have our dark sides I guess."

"That's funny. That's what Grandpa said about my Grandma." Henry said with a confused look on his face.

"You don't think your grandma has a dark side?" Emma asked.

"I wouldn't know. She died when my mom was a kid." Henry dropped his soda into a trash bin as they passed it.

"Really? My mom died when I was a kid too." The blonde fought the pull of sadness that threatened to shine.

"Your mom died too?"

She nodded her head yes, but wasn't sure she should elaborate. Luckily he spoke again, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my mom." He lowered his head.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about things like that, okay? You're nine. You need to worry about playing and what's going to happen in the next episode of Star Wars Rebel." Emma said quickly.

The boy stopped walking causing the blonde to do the same. He slowly looked up at her with watery eyes, "I don't want to live with my dad." His voice cracked slightly, but he was serious.

Emma swallowed, "That's not going to happen, buddy, okay?"

He ignored her, "I heard him talking to this woman that comes into his house late at night. He told her that if my mom fucks up he will take me away from her."

Emma licked her lips. She gently grabbed the boys arm and led him to a bench. She sat him down and knelt down in front of him. "Look, that won't happen, I promise. And please don't use language like that. I'm sure I'll get blamed."

"You don't know my dad. He does bad things when he doesn't get what he wants." The boy said as a tear slid down his cheek.

The blonde tilted her head with curiosity, "Like what kind of bad things?"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I mean I know that he's hit, my mom." Emma's eyes narrowed as he continued, "He sometimes pays men to go beat up people for him. He has guys he pays to spy on you in the bar and on my mom when she is out of the house."

The blonde took a napkin she has wadded up in her hand and unfolded it to wipe the boy's face, "Henry? Has your dad ever hit you?"

He looked at her for a second longer than she thought he should have before he answered. "No, he just grabs me and yells at me a lot."

Emma sighed and sat back on her heels, "And why did he hit your mom?"

"I don't know for sure, but most of the time it was because he said she wasn't following his rules. I think he just hit her to try and scare her." He sniffled and smiled, "But it never worked. My mom isn't afraid of anything. Well except for losing me." Another tear found its way down his face.

Emma moved the napkin to wipe the tear, "He won't take you away."

The boy looked up at her, "How do you know that? My dad always gets what he wants."

Emma wasn't sure what to tell him. As long as she was around, she wouldn't let anything hurt this sweet kid. "I know, because if he tries anything then you and I will run away to New York or California or something."

A smile played at the corners of the boy's mouth, "What about my mom?"

Emma thought of the gorgeous and confident brunette that she had met at her club. She found it hard to imagine anyone being able to bully the woman. Her hate level for Robin Locksley had just reached the roof, "Then she will come with us and I will keep you both safe."

The little boy grinned jumping off of the bench into his new best friend's arms, "Yay!" He yelled.

Emma smiled and hugged him back. She let him down onto the pavement as they started walking again, "I guess I should take you back now."

The grin remained on the kid's face as he stared up at her face. After a moment he giggled, "I told you that you liked my mom."

She didn't argue with him this time, she just nudged him with her hip as they walked. Henry wasn't even her kid and she still couldn't imagine hurting him or not wanting to be around him. It made her think of her own father and how it was so easy for him to rid himself of her and her middle brother. Her thoughts shifted to Robin and she could feel the heat of her anger in her chest. She imagined him hitting Regina and it made her jaw muscle flex. The man was a horrible father and even a worse husband.

"Em, isn't this a shortcut to the parking garage?" Henry pointed down an alleyway.

Emma looked down the alley then to the street. Thinking of the route in her head she smiled, "I think you're right, kid."

The pair turned and started walking down the alley, "Is it true you like girls?"

The blonde almost choked as she looked down at him, "Ummm."

"I heard my dad say you were a spoiled dyke. I Googled it and it said that meant lesbian." He said as if this was an everyday topic for him.

"The word does mean that however, I wouldn't suggest you running around calling lesbian's dyke. It's not really a nice term." The blonde explained trying to get away from answering the question.

Henry nodded, but his eyes said he was waiting for an answer.

Emma sighed, "Yes, it's true, except for the spoiled part."

The boy was quiet. This made the blonde nervous. She didn't know what age children started hating on others because of their parents or even if he fully understood. She remained silent as she waited for the worst.

"It's okay you know." He started. "I mean that you like girls. I bet you treat your girlfriends better than my dad did my mom."

Emma smiled lightly at his words but then frowned as she thought of all the broken hearts she had left in her path. "Henry, I wasn't that great of a girlfriend."

He stopped and looked up at her, "Did you ever hit them?"

"No." Emma nearly shouted, but forced herself to remain calm, "I would never lay a hand on the person I was with. I can be a scumball, but I would never do that." She said.

"Would you ever hit my mom?" She watched the boy staring back at her with a serious expression.

"What? No, I would never. Why would I?" Emma thought back to the slap the older woman had given her. Even then her mind never thought to hit the brunette back.

Henry smiled, "Maybe you should date my mom."

The blonde's mouth fell open for a second and then she snapped it shut, "It's not that simple kid, though I wish it were."

The smile on the boy's face widened, "Do you think my mom is pretty?"

"Pretty is putting it mildly." She said without thinking. She tried to fix it, "I mean yes she is pretty."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked with confusion covering his face.

Emma smiled down at him, and took a deep breath, "Okay. First of all, for a woman to be interested in another woman, she would need to be gay or bi."

"Bisexual, it's where a person can have an attraction to either a man or a woman." Henry interrupted and recited as if he were looking at some urban dictionary.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, you forget the part where I'm a Nolan. Your mom has made it crystal clear on how she feels about Nolan's."

Henry chewed his bottom lip for a moment and then smiled, "Then we show her you're not like the other Nolan's."

Emma's smile faded as she thought back to the way the brunette had spat the name Nolan as if it tasted bad. She wished she didn't carry the cursed name.

"And if that doesn't work, we'll change your name." He said with a huge grin.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at that. The boy was definitely wise beyond his years. She could also see the nine-year-old boy who desperately wanted to be a nine-year-old.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A man's voice sang causing the blonde's head to snap up.

Walking out from around a dumpster was the dark-haired man who had drugged Regina the other night. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you nosy bitch."

Emma's heart had begun beating furiously. Her first instinct was to push Henry behind her as the man stepped closer, "What do you want?"

The man had a cut that had not fully healed over his eyebrow, "Oh I think you know. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Two other men stepped out from the shadows and Emma swallowed, "Henry, run."

"I'm not leaving you." He said as his hands fisted tightly into the back of her shirt.

"Henry, go now." She said more sharply and the boy lets go.

She turned her head slightly as she watched the little boy run down the alley. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh, I'm through talking, bitch." He said as the two other college-aged men each took one of her arms.

The dark haired man leaned in close. "I had a nice piece of ass waiting for me to do whatever I wanted and you took that away from me. Can you imagine what fun I could have had with her?" His voice was low and as he spoke. Small spit droplets hit her face. It made the blonde's stomach turn.

"And after I was done with her, my guys here would have had a turn." Emma didn't wait for him to elaborate further. He struck a chord and she was pissed. She pulled her head back and then slammed her forehead into his nose. The cracking sound echoed through the alleyway. A howl of pain escaped his lips.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed out before drawing back and punching her in the mouth. One of the other guys punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees as the breath was forced from her lungs. Once she was on the ground she could feel the sharp tips of their shoes crashing into her sides.

She must have passed out because the next thing she remembered was Henry telling her it would be okay. A familiar man's voice chanting soothing words in her ear as she felt her body lifted off the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Regina yawned as she leaned over her cup of coffee. She had been successful in getting Kathryn to bathe, eat and come to her house, but not much else. She had set her up in the guest room before she had to come into work. All she could do was worry about leaving her friend alone, but she didn't want to call in on her father at the last minute.

She felt tired. She hadn't slept well in the last couple of days. The stress of everything in her life seemed to be hitting all at once. The brunette wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Hey princess." Her father's voice rang out pulling her from her thoughts.

"Daddy? I thought you would be go playing golf." She said straightening her back.

Dr. Mills smiled softly, "It got canceled due to a chance of rain. I figured I could come by and see if you wanted some help, but I see the waiting room has cleared out some."

She stood up walking over to the coffee pot to top off her cup, "I think the worst of the rush is over."

"Millie locked the front door." He said then tilted his head at his daughter. "Regina? Is everything okay with you?" She could hear the concern in her father's voice.

Looking up at him she gave a small smile, "Just have a lot going on, but everything is fine." She didn't want to worry him, so the best thing to do was try and play it off.

Dr. Mills closed the breakroom door and slid his hands into his pockets. Regina licked her lips nervously as she waited for her father to say what was on his mind. "So, I saw a patient's folder on Millie's desk this morning."

Regina tried to look neutral, but her stomach was doing summersaults.

"It was strange really, there was no name. This concerned me a bit because it was a toxicology report that had tested positive for Rophenol. I thought maybe Millie had made a mistake so I was going to ask her about it when I saw the second folder. This folder had Kathryn Midas' name on it so you can imagine my surprise."

"Daddy, I can explain." She started but he cut her off.

"Did someone hurt you?" The protectiveness and sadness in her father's eyes were almost more than she can take.

"No. But Kathryn wasn't as lucky." She dropped her eyes to the floor. "We went out to a club the other night and two guys spiked our drinks. The club owner stopped the guy who was trying to take me home. But Kathryn's assailant took her before anyone could stop him."

Her father stepped closer and put his arms around her, "Honey, I am so sorry."

Regina blinked back tears. She had wanted to be held like this after that night, but she was too afraid to tell him. She wasn't afraid he would be mad, but she didn't want him to be disappointed or even worry about her. She was supposed to be a grown woman who was fully capable of taking care of herself. At least that's what she had believed. A person like Regina didn't put herself in positions or situations where things like this could happen.

The phone on the wall rang letting her know that Millie must have been busy in the lab. All the other nurses had gone home for the day.

"Family Practice, Dr. Locksley speaking. How can" Regina answered before getting cut off.

"Mom, where's grandpa?" Henry's voice asked in a panic.

"Henry, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked as her heart sped up and a new knot formed in her stomach.

"I'm fine, I need to talk to grandpa." He said his voice rushed.

She looked over at her father, her eyes overflowing with fear, "Dad, it's Henry. Somethings wrong but he only wants to speak with you."

Curiosity and concern flash across the man's face as he took the receiver, "Henry?"

It killed her that she couldn't hear what her son was saying. All she could hear was her father's responses.

"Wait, slow down." Her father's eyes were closed as he concentrated on what the boy was saying.

"Where are you now?"

"And you checked to see if she was breathing?"

"That's a good thing, Henry. Just stay calm, I'm on my way." He said and then hung the receiver up.

Regina waited expectantly, "What's going on? Where is Henry?" Her hands were now shaking and she felt as if she could throw up.

Dr. Mills gently took his daughter by the shoulders, "Henry is fine. I'm going to run over and get him. You stay here and stay calm. I need you to have Millie set up room five for emergency care."

Regina seemed confused, "What? Why? If Robin has hurt him, so help me God."

"Regina, focus." Her father snapped. "Henry is fine. Now go tell Millie and I will be back in ten minutes."

She still felt panicked and dazed all at the same time. She watched her father hurry from the room. What was going on? She shook her head and hurried out of the room towards the lab.

She knocked harder than she intended on the door and she saw Millie nearly fall off of her stool.

The woman quickly opened the door, "Everything okay, Doc?"

"Umm. I don't know. My father told me to tell you to ready room five for an emergency." Regina said looking questionably at the other woman.

She watched as Millie's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, but she didn't elaborate. She rushed passed the brunette and towards room five. Regina followed her.

"What the hell is going on?" Her eyes followed the other woman as she moved around the room gathering supplies.

Millie seemed as though she wasn't going to answer at first. "Your dad sometimes has special clients that come in after hours."

Regina knitted her eyebrows together, "Special clients?"

Millie hung a saline bottle up on the IV rack and sighed, "You'll have to talk to your dad about it. I promised to keep it quiet."

"Millie? My son is involved this time, you have to tell me." Regina hadn't meant for her voice to sound so pleading.

"Look Doc. Dr. Mills helps people out, you know that." She began pulling the IV needle out and laying it on a metal tray, "Some people don't have money. A few have money, but don't want to be in the spotlight so it's done on the D.L."

Regina let her mind run. Surely her father wasn't into anything illegal. This was the same man who reported every single dime to the I.R.S. and who had never even had as much as a speeding ticket, ever.

She must have been standing there for a while because the buzzer for the back door sounded. Millie hurried out of the room. Regina slowly stepped out into the hallway. Her heart felt as though it stopped as she waited for her father and son to appear around the corner.

Henry was the first one. He wasn't hurt or crying, but the worry was evident. When he saw his mom a single tear rolled down his cheek and he ran towards her. Regina knelt down and caught him in her arms.

"Mom, they hurt Em." He sobbed out.

"Who hurt her?" Who would hurt a little girl? She was so confused. Why would her father keep this a secret?

"They beat her up." He said into her hair. Before she could respond her father and Millie were coming up the hallway with someone on a gurney.

She stood up pulling her son backward a little so they were not in the way. The figure on the gurney was too big to be a child. Her eyes searched the body as they wheeled the bed into the room. For a second, she could have sworn that looked like Emma Nolan.

Once the gurney was in the room, Millie went to work attempting to start an I.V. The blonde seemed to be fighting them. Her eye was swollen shut. Dried caked blood had run down into her eye from a cut in her eyebrow. Her lip was swollen and slight cut could be seen near the corner of her mouth.

"That's Em?" Regina nearly whispered.

She saw her son nod his head yes out of the corner of her eye. She had thought this entire time that Em was some little girl her son had befriended. She didn't know it was a member of the Nolan family. She couldn't believe how naive she had been. How could Robin allow their son to run around with Emma Nolan? What was she saying? Nothing Robin did surprised her. It wasn't like he spent enough time with the boy to know anything about him.

"Regina, we need your help in here." Her father called.

She knelt down in from for her son, "Henry, you go and wait in the break room. I'll come and get you in a few."

The boy nodded and headed down the hallway, pausing briefly to take another look at the blonde on the bed. She watched him until he disappeared around the corner and then went into the room.

She hurried over grabbing the blonde wrist and pressing it down so her arm was straight. She didn't appear to be coherent, but she was trying to fight them off. Regina was surprised at the strength the woman had in her current state.

Millie was able to get the I.V. in place. Regina father passed her scissor's after he had tied the blonde's wrist down with straps to the railings. The brunette went to town on cutting off the woman's shirt.

She nearly gasped at the bruising the woman's torso revealed. "We need a sedative," Dr. Mills said looking over to the nurse. She could tell Emma's ribs were broken and if she continued to thrash around, it would only make things worse.

Millie nodded and left the room to get medications. Regina looked up at her father, "I hope she doesn't have any allergies.

"She doesn't." Dr. Mills said as he looked closer at the ribs. "We are going to need an x-ray. She doesn't seem to be having trouble breathing, so there shouldn't be any punctures to her lungs. We still need to see how bad it is."

Regina's eyes shot up to her father, "How do you know she doesn't have any allergies?"

Her father looked up at her, "We will discuss it later. Right now we need to worry about Emma."

The way her father said the younger woman's name let her know he knew her well. She didn't reply she just looked back at the patient. Millie hurried back in with a vial and a syringe.

Regina watched as she stuck the syringe into the vial drawing some up. She then stuck the needle into the port on the I.V. and pressed the plunger in.

Within a matter of seconds, the blonde had relaxed considerably. He father took a moment to brush a blonde curl from the woman's forehead and he smiled softly. Regina raised an eyebrow in curiosity but remained quiet.

"I'm going to go and find the portable x-ray thingy we got in last week. You girls can finish undressing the patient and getting her into a gown." He said as he turned to walk away.

Regina wanted to smile at her dad's name for technical equipment. He was a brilliant doctor, but the technology was not his forte.

Regina took the scissors and started cutting from the pant leg up to the blonde's waist. She normally wouldn't cut her patients clothes off but this was an emergency. She didn't know the full extent of the woman's injuries. Cutting her clothes off was the safest bet rather than trying to roll her around to take them off the regular way.

With the woman's pant now off, she decided she would leave her underwear for now. She couldn't stop the slight blush that filled her cheek when Millie removed the blonde's bra. It took her back to the morning she woke up in the motel. She had imagined all of the things that she and the other woman had done that night. She couldn't explain why she had felt a ping of disappointment finding out that nothing happened.

She shook the thoughts from her head as she helped Millie slide the opened back gown onto the younger woman. All she wanted to know now was what happened and why her son was there.

There was a tap on the door and then her father entered pushing the x-ray machine in. Even she was surprised at how small and portable it was. He pushed the machine over to the bed and Millie took over.

"Do you have this part handled?" She asked looking at the pink haired woman's face, "I need to go check on Henry."

Millie nodded, "Yep. I'll let you both know when I'm finished."

Regina walked out of the room and towards the break room. Once she was inside she couldn't help the harsh tone to her question, "What the hell happened?"

Henry looked up at her sadly but started to explain, "We went to the movies earlier. When we got out, we went to find the parking garage where she parked. I found an alleyway that I thought would be faster than walking all the way around the block. When we went down it, some man came out and started threatening Em." There was the name again, the brunette thought to herself as she listened. "He told her she was going to pay for making him lose his chances with some woman. Em told me to run."

Regina crossed her arms as she listened, "And you didn't, did you?"

"At first, but then I stopped. I couldn't leave her alone. Two other men were holding her. The dark haired man started talking about what he would have done to the woman she had taken from him. Then he said something about letting his friends have a turn. I don't know what he meant, but it pissed Em off because she headed butted him hard. I know his nose broke because I heard it crack." He explained, smiling slightly at the end causing the brunette's eyebrow to rise.

"Watch your mouth young man." She said but then noticed the tears back in his eyes.

"The man punched her and before I knew it she was on the ground and they were kicking her over and over." A tear ran down his cheek and Regina swallowed the lump in her chest.

She had a pretty good idea who the man was, and that it had been over her. She couldn't believe what her son had witnessed. No one should have to see something like that, especially a nine-year-old.

"Why didn't you call the police, Henry?" She asked.

"Mr. Nolan can't know about this." He said, his eyes pleading with his mother's.

She felt confused, "Why not? His daughter was beaten. Surely he would want to know."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "No he wouldn't. Besides he will take the club away from Em if she gets into any trouble."

"That's what this is about? A stupid club?" Regina asked as irritation was creeping in.

"It's not stupid. It was her brother's. Her dad made her sign some paper saying she wouldn't get into any trouble. She's not supposed to drink or sleep around, that's what the paper I saw said." He defended.

Regina clenched her teeth together. Robin was useless. How could he leave files lying around? How could he allow their son to run around town with Emma Nolan? "Listen to me, after tonight, you are to stay away from Emma Nolan. I will take this up with your father first thing in the morning."

"No!" Henry shouted. "She is my friend and you can't tell dad. He will tell Mr. Nolan." The boy looked scared.

Regina licked her lips as she tried to calm herself, "She is a grown woman. Women like her don't have nine-year-olds as friends. You will stay away from her, do I make myself clear?"

Henry glared, "No I won't and you can't make me! I finally find a friend and you try to take her away from me. I thought you wanted me to make friends?"

She was shocked at her son's outburst, but she forced herself to remain calm. "I do want you to make friends, but I meant friends your own age. Having a friend like her isn't normal Henry."

"It's not normal for me to have a grown-up friend or is it not normal for me to have Emma Nolan as my friend?" He asked, his voice cold as ice.

"Umm, I just meant that" She started.

Henry cut her off, "No! She is my friend you won't take her from me!" He screamed out as he took off down the hallway towards room five.

Regina blood was boiling. Her son had never acted like that before and she was blaming Robin for allowing him to go off with the blonde. She wanted to scream as she hurried after the boy.

She was intercepted by her father, "Regina, a word."

"Not now Dad, I have to talk to Henry." She said as she tried to move past.

"Now," Her father snapped stopping her in her tracks.

The man didn't wait for a response. Instead, he moved up the hallway and into the old morgue. She found herself a bit confused at the harshness her father had just displayed. She took a deep breath and then followed.

Once inside he turned and faced her. She noticed his gentle eyes were a little harder as he stared back at her, "I want to tell you a little story."

She looked at him with confusion, "A story? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now shut up and listen." He snapped again causing her to snap her mouth shut. She didn't think she had ever heard him talk like that to her.

"Roughly sixteen years ago as you know, Mary Margaret Nolan jumped from the fifteenth floor of the Nolan Enterprise building." Regina's eyes darted around as she tried to remember but then nodded at the very vague memory of seeing it on the news.

"William Nolan had already been kicked out of the house for his wild ways, and Emma had just turned twelve. The city coroner was out of town so the mayor called me to collect the body. I was to do the onsight investigation until the coroner could fly in the following day." Her father walked over to a metal trolley that held medical equipment and pulled out a bottle of scotch.

Regina watched her father pour the amber liquid into two glasses. She wanted to tell him she wasn't in the mood to drink, but after the way, he snapped at her she kept her mouth closed.

He passed one glass to his daughter and continued as she took a sip of the sweet yet pungent drink. "David Nolan didn't come to say goodbye to his wife nor did he bring Emma in to see her either. Her brothers were already grown by then, August was in college."

Dr. Mills took a long drink from his tumbler and then went on. "One night, I was here closing up and I heard glass break in the back. I went to go see what it was. I expected to find some big scary burglar or something. Instead, I found a broken-hearted little girl crying over the body of her mother."

A sudden lump formed in Regina's throat, "That's horrible. What did you do?" She wasn't sure what her father was trying to get at, but it was sad all the same.

Her father shot the remainder of his glass into his mouth and then sighed, "What could I do? I slid her mother's body back into the cooler and held her."

A tear slid down the brunette's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She remembered what it was like losing her mother at twelve as well, but not like that. Her mother had gotten sick, and her father made sure that she was able to spend as much time as she could with her. In the end, her mother had been put into a medically induced coma, because the pain had gotten so bad. It was not easy watching the woman she loved most in the world die, and she would always miss her. Something in her felt that Emma's situation was much worse.

"Did you have to call her father?" She asked.

Henry took a deep breath and then blew it out, "No. I couldn't do that to her. I called Will." Her father chuckled at the memory, "He had had a bit much to drink, but Anton brought him down."

She remembered the giant from the club.

"I gave the siblings a few minutes with their mother. It was amazing the change that little girl could bring out in her brother."

Regina watched as her father's eyes turned watery, "What kind of change?"

"Well, William had an 'I don't care' attitude. He stayed drunk and high most of the time, getting into trouble around town. When Emma was around him, he could even fool his own senses into thinking he was sober. He spoke to his sister as if she were his own. He ignored phone calls and would walk out on any woman he was spending time with if his little sister needed him. That little girl was his whole world." Her father explained.

"But why did he keep living that lifestyle when he could have changed for her?" Regina asked.

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I do know that her father did everything in his power to keep the two apart. When Emma turned eighteen and graduated high school, she had planned to go with Will. Will said no. He told her that her place was far away from him and this town."

Regina looked down to the ground as she tried to process everything she was told. She realized now that the younger woman never stood a chance. That, however, did not make her feelings change over the current situation. Because of this woman's actions, rapists will go free.

She glanced up at her father, "What happened after you gave them their moment?"

Her father stood up looking at his watch, "He held his little sister until she cried herself to sleep. He handed me money to cover the cost of the window and then he carried the little girl out."

"Is that how you came to do shady deals after closing?" Regina asked, but her voice lacked the venom.

"No, not really. At least twice a week, after that night, Emma would make her way back to my morgue. She would sit next to the cooler that once held her mother's body and talked to the door." Her father saw the weird look his daughter had made so he explained. "Her father didn't have a funeral or memorial for her mother. He had her cremated and her ashes sent to some relative up north. He wiped the house clean of everything that resembled Mary Margret. This only left a confused little girl behind."

Regina was appalled, "How could a father do that to his children?"

"David Nolan is no father. He bred his children with expectations that they would carry on the family name, nothing more. He did not spend time with them nor did he show them any affection. For a while, I had hoped I had been a good influence on Emma, but as it turns out, her demons were far stronger than I had thought." He said.

"So you spent time with her?" She asked watching her father nodded his head in yes. "How come I never knew about this? I was with you nearly every evening?"

Henry laughed lightly, "Well, I didn't want to get you involved just in case David Nolan tried anything. I had two nights a week I said I was working late. I would order takeout and have it ready as Emma would come to sit by the cooler like clockwork." He took the now empty tumbler from his daughter's hand and placed them back in the trolley. "Regina, Emma has made many mistakes, but she is far from being anything like her father. Henry connects with her in a way he can't with anyone else. You can't take that away from him."

Regina chewed her bottom lip, "What am I supposed to do? Let him run around town with her? Look at what happened today."

She watched as her father's eyes softened again, "And had Henry not been there, his friend could have died. That girl needs positivity in her life." He started for the door but then paused, "She's not bad, she's just lost. Don't keep her from Henry. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

Regina sighed heavily as she watched her father leave the room. Everything in her wanted to hate this woman. She had felt for so long that the Nolan's had done everything to destroy her happiness. Well, David Nolan, it seemed. She could hear Henry's voice in her head from their phone conversations and she knew he had been happier.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she released it she took one last glance up at the morgue window. She thought back to what she would have been doing sixteen years ago. She was an intern for a Houston hospital. She shook her head and walked back out into the hallway.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma's eyes fluttered open. The bright white glare from the light above her was blinding which caused her to flinch. She let her eyes dance around as they attempted to adjust. She wasn't sure where she was. As she went to move her arm, the motion was stopped. Her both of her wrists were tied to the railings of the bed.

She looked down seeing the blue flower like dot designs on the gown and realized she was at a hospital. Her heart sank. If she was here, then her father was somewhere nearby. He would be waiting to tell her how much she had screwed up and what a huge disappointment she was.

The door creaked open slowly and a dark-skinned woman with pink hair stepped through. She smiled at seeing the blonde, "Oh, good, you're awake. Dr. Mills will be thrilled to hear that."

"Why am tied up?" Emma asked. The last time she let someone tie her up, it was by one of the girls that wanted to change her. They had told her they loved her and when she couldn't say it back, they left her naked and tied to the four post bed. If it hadn't been for housekeeping coming in, she would probably still be there.

She walked up to Emma and untied the restraints. Then she took the blood pressure cuff and began sliding it up the blonde's arm,

"Dr. Mills restrained you a few hours ago so that you didn't hurt yourself."

"Can you hold off on telling my father I'm awake? I really can't deal with him right now." The blonde sighed

"Your father? As far as I know he doesn't know you're here, and honestly, I hope it stays that way." The woman said as she pumped the cuff up then placed her stethoscope at the bend of Emma's elbow.

The blonde was confused. How could her father not know? Obviously, this woman knew who she was by the comment. Emma took a deep breath and quickly regretted it as a huge wave of pain shot through her side causing her to wince.

"Easy there. You have a couple of cracked ribs, so you're going to be very sore for a few weeks." The woman said as she released the air from the arm cuff and slid it back off of the blonde's arm.

"Where am I?" Emma asked.

"You're at Family Practice. The doctor will be in shortly to see you." She said as she gathered her stuff up.

"Wait! Where's Henry? Is he okay?" She suddenly remembered. She hoped with everything in her that the kid was okay.

"Henry is fine." A familiar voice said from the doorway causing the blonde to look up.

The gorgeous brunette stood looking down and scribbling something onto a clipboard.

A second of panic shot through Emma's chest as she gasped and then winced in pain again, "M-Mrs. Locksley."

Dark brown eyes glanced up at her, "It's doctor, and Henry is back with his father."

Emma let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank God." She lay back onto her pillow.

"Thank you, Millie," Regina said walking up to the bed. "I think Miss. Nolan…"

"It's Emma." The blonde corrected.

Regina paused, tilting her head slightly, but then said, "Emma, is going to need some more meds." The pink haired nurse nodded her head and smiled as she went to retrieve the medication.

Hearing the woman's voice say her name made her stomach flutter slightly. What was it about this woman? She didn't know her, but yet she felt drawn to her. She had never had another woman affect her this way. She found it difficult to speak, or even think when she was near.

Her mind switched to Henry. She could only imagine how angry the older woman had been. Especially finding out that a Nolan had been running around with her son.

"I'm sorry about Henry. I didn't know" Emma started.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm well aware that you did not intend to get jumped in an alley. However, I can't say that I am comfortable with my son spending time with you." Regina said as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"I would never hurt him, or let anyone else hurt him." Emma defended. "He's a great kid. And we have fun." She knew the last part sounded like she herself were a little kid, but she couldn't help it. The boy brought the kid out in her, something neither of them had had many chances to be.

Regina ran a light finger across the blonde forehead to check the cut above her brow. "I had told him that he was no longer allowed to hang around you." Emma frowned as her eyes fell downwards. "However, by his reaction, I know he won't obey me on this one." She paused, "I don't know what it is about you, but you seem to have lit something in my son."

Emma could tell the brunette disliked saying those words to her, "So, does that mean he can hang out with me?" The blonde gave a hopeful smile.

"Of course it does ugly duckling." A man said.

Emma looked up. After a moment, the realization hit her as to whom Dr. Mills was an instant tear welled up in her eyes, "Dr. Mills? I didn't know you were the Mills they were talking about.

The blonde didn't notice the curious look that Regina gave to the younger woman and the man.

"The one and only." He smiled as he walked over and leaned down to kiss the blonde on the forehead. He stepped back and put his hand on Regina's shoulder, "This is my daughter, Dr. Regina Locksley."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, "Your daughter? Wow." She swallowed. He had told her that he had a daughter when she would come here as a kid. She didn't imagine her looking like that.

Henry chuckled, "Yes, wow."

Heat flooded the blonde's cheeks and she knew she was blushing. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Regina already hated the Nolan's and now she had one drooling over her. Emma shook her head and gave a silent sigh.

"Shit. I need to call Anton. I'm supposed to be at work." She looked over at Regina, "What time is it?" Emma said glancing around at a clock.

"It's after eight, ugly duckling. I already spoke with Anton. He knows you're here. He said that he would swing by after the club closed." Dr. Mills said resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Emma started chewing on her thumbnail. What were they going to do? They couldn't let these guys get away with this, but at the same time, they couldn't attract any unwanted attention. What they did to Emma was surely going to start a war for her brother's crew. If she remembered correctly, when they were fired up, discretion went out the window.

A soft warm hand slid over hers, moving her fingers away from her mouth. Emma looked up to see that it was Regina, "That is a nasty habit Miss- Emma. If you keep doing that I might be tempted to restrain you again."

The blonde's breath caught and she swallowed hard. She knew that the woman wasn't flirting, but Emma had a very vivid imagination. She was picturing the brunette tying her to a bed, but it wasn't this one. Regina had one of those voices that could bring the greatest of people to their knees. Emma fought a slight chill that ran up her neck. This woman had to be the sexiest creature alive.

Someone's phone pinged causing everyone to look around, "It's me." Regina said as she took a couple of steps back to read her text. Emma watched the older woman roll her eyes as she texts back to whoever it was. She found herself finding every little thing she did fascinating.

Suddenly the cell phone in Regina's hand went off playing the song you are my sunshine, "Yes son, she is." She huffed.

"She needs to rest and" Emma could only guess that Henry had cut her off.

"Fine. I will ask her." She turned towards the blonde, "Henry wants to talk to you, but if you are not feeling-"

Emma interrupted, "Sure." She said with a slightly dopey smile. She hadn't realized that the nurse had injected the medication into her I.V.

Regina sighed, "Okay, but don't keep her long Henry she needs rest." With that, she passed the phone to the blonde.

"Hey, kid?" She said smiling.

"Hey Em. How are you feeling? Mom told me they broke your ribs." She could hear the frown in his voice.

"I'm tough, no worries. How are you doing? What did your dad say?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine, and dad never knew anything. He thinks you dropped me off." The boy said.

Emma could hear in the kid's tone he would rather be anywhere but with his sperm donor. "Hey, maybe soon we can go back to the zoo. If you behave that is." She added.

"Behave? What are you talking about? I never get into trouble." He defended.

"That's funny, by the sounds of it, you gave your mom some trouble today." She said.

There was a pause, "That was only because she said I couldn't spend time with you anymore."

"And what did you do when she told you that?" She asked not knowing the full story, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I told her that she couldn't do that, that you were my friend." He defended.

Emma glanced up noticing the brunette watching, "Didn't you tell me your mom has been stressed out lately?"

"Well, yeah, but she wasn't going to let me see you." He tried to justify again.

The blonde could see the strange look that crossed the older woman's face. "Yeah, but you don't tell your mom what you are or are not going to do. You should always listen to your mom. One day she won't be there and it will be too late." Emma hid the small crack in her voice.

"Yeah, okay." He said. "I didn't mean to yell at her. She wouldn't listen to me so I got mad."

"I hear you kid, but maybe you should tell her that." She said with a small smile.

"I will. I'm glad you're okay Em." He said softly.

"Me too kid. I'm going to give you back to your mom now and I'll talk to you later. Maybe she will give me my phone and we can text later." She said looking back up at the watery brown eyes of the beautiful woman.

"Deal! Bye Em." He said and she could tell he was smiling.

She passed the phone back to the brunette who let out a breath of air, "Hey Honey."

The woman walked away from the bed as she listened, "I know Honey."

"Of course I forgive you. Okay. I love you too and I will talk to you tomorrow." She said ending the call and slipping the cell back into her lab coat pocket. Emma noticed her swipe a quick hand under her eye and then she turned around, "He said he will text you after his bath."

Emma's eyes were getting heavy. She was sure it was the painkillers the nurse had given her. At least she couldn't feel the pain in her ribs at the moment. She blinked a couple of times but she couldn't fight the feeling. After a second she was consumed by darkness and all of the noise died out around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

Regina sent her father and Millie home a few hours ago. She was exhausted, but since Henry was with Robin she could stay at the clinic with the youngest Nolan. Her father went back to her place to sleep. He filled Kathryn in on the situation and let her know that he knew what had happened that night at the club. If anyone could reach her best friend, it was Henry Mills.

She leaned back in her dad's rickety office chair rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe he still had this thing. She was even more surprised it hadn't fallen apart. Regina found herself fighting to stay awake. Even though the chair looked as though it could fall apart any minute now, it was really comfortable.

She stood up, stretching her arms up above her head as she yawned loudly. It was considered rude, but she was alone so she didn't feel it counted. As much as she was a stickler for proper etiquette, she was too tired to care.

A loud clanging of metal hitting the floor echoed through the silent clinic. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. What the hell was that? Suddenly she felt very much alert. She hurried out into the hallway and down towards room five. She never noticed before how much her father's clinic was equipped for emergency situations. She only took patients with colds, the occasional cut that might need stitches or surgery follow-ups, anything beyond that was transported to the hospital.

Rushing into room five she saw an empty bed and a toppled over the metal tray on the floor, "Miss. Nolan?" She called out.

There was no answer and she found herself holding her breath. The toilet flushed from the bathroom in the hallway behind her and she spun around. Emma emerged with her face drawn up in pain and she seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Why are you out of the bed?" Regina asked running over to her to help her get back in.

The blonde's painful expression remained, and due to the medications she staggered slightly, "I had to pee."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you call for help?"

"I'm not an invalid. I should be able to go to the bathroom by myself." Emma said as she leaned into the brunette while she helped her back up into the bed.

"Don't be a pain in the ass, Miss. Nolan. You have cracked ribs. You're obviously in pain and the medication has yet to wear off fully, so let me do my job and help you." Regina huffed.

"Have you heard anything from Anton?" The blonde asked changing the subject.

Regina pulled the cover back over the blonde once she was situated, "No. If the man were to call, he would call my father, not me." Emma started to speak, but she interrupted knowing what she was going to say, "No, my father has not called to pass a message."

The blonde leaned back into her pillows closing her eyes. She seemed to be attempting to slow her breathing so that the expansion of her rib cage was less as to not cause as much pain. The swelling in her eye and lip had gone down tremendously, but she still looked like she got her ass kicked.

Regina reached up to re-fluff the younger woman's pillows when a hand touched her arm.

"I really am sorry about your friend." The blonde almost whispered.

Regina glanced down at the hand on her forearm and then into the green eyes that had been invading her mind lately.

"And you're right. I should have gone to the cops." The younger woman continued.

"Damn right you should have." The brunette said raising her voice causing the blonde to flinch.

"I thought I was doing the right thing and I didn't even know you were there with anyone or I would have had someone watching her," Emma said opening her eyes.

Regina pulled her arm away from the other woman, "I know what you thought, Miss. Nolan. You were scared you would upset your daddy and he would take the club." Anger was rising in the brunette's chest.

"What?" Confusion washed over Emma's face, "Where did you hear that? That's only partly true. I don't give a rat's ass about upsetting David Nolan, but if he takes that club, everyone who works there will be out of a job."

"Oh, so now you've gone from wild playgirl to humanitarian of the year?" The question was laced with sarcasm.

The blonde narrowed her eyebrows, "What the hell is your problem lady? You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough and that is exactly why I don't want you around my son, and from what I can tell, I don't want to know you." Regina sneered.

The brunette couldn't miss the pained look that flashed in the green eyes, but Emma closed her mouth and nodded her head, "Okay. I will let Henry know that I have better things to do than to hang around a nine-year-old kid." The blonde sat up, grunting in pain, "I will try and stay out of your way doctor."

Regina closed her eyes for a second. This woman was infuriating. She opened them in time to see the blonde sliding from the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of your hair. I can lie up just as well back at the club." She said as her breath caught at the pain.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Get back into bed." Regina said folding her arms across her chest.

"Dramatic. I'm not being dramatic. You don't want to know me and you have made it clear you don't want me around your kid. I will make this easier for everyone and go back to the club." The blonde said looking around the room.

"You can't leave." Regina's heart was now beating faster. She had told her father she would take care of the younger woman, not run her off. He would be so disappointed in her, and oh God, Henry would hate her.

"Where the fuck is my clothes?" The blonde huffed.

Regina touched the other woman's arm, "Just get back into bed. I had to cut your clothes off, so they are trash."

"What? You cut my clothes up?" Emma asked, her own anger rising in her cheeks.

"Yes it was an emergency and I had no other choice. Please get back into bed." Regina looked down at her watch and then back to the blonde.

A slight smile pulled at her mouth, "Oh so I see someone else doesn't want to upset their daddy?"

Regina glared up at her, "First of all my father is nothing like yours and second I told him I would look after you."

"I know your father is not like mine." The blonde snapped, tears welling up in her eyes.

Regina's anger suddenly faded. She was lost for words. Here she was being completely ugly to this woman, for no rational reason other than for her own fear and guilt.

"Please, Miss. Nolan, don't leave." Regina pleaded.

Green eyes glanced up at her. The fire of anger had dissipated leaving only saddened watery eyes behind, "I have to go." Brushing her hand off.

Regina went to grab her again, but the blonde dodged her. What was she going to tell her father? She sighed heavily as she watched the other woman walk towards the door snatching her cell from a built-in shelf.

"So you're just going to leave, just like that?" Regina tried as anger battled with her concern and desperation.

"Yep." The woman said.

Her gown was open in the back. Her black boy shorts played peek-a-boo as she walked. Had it been any other situation and any other person, Regina might have laughed at the scene, but it wasn't, "Stop acting like a spoiled brat and get back here."

The blonde stopped, but didn't turn around, "Fuck off." She unlocked her phone and dialed a number.

Regina folded her arms as she clenched her jaw. As much as she didn't want her father mad at her or her son, she refused to beg. This hard-headed, spoiled brat would not see her crawl, not for a Nolan.

The blonde spoke into the receiver, "Yeah, I need a taxi."

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma's phone rang at eight am on the dot.

"Hello?" Emma said as she tried to lie back on the couch in the club office. It was far from comfortable.

"I see that you have become a doctor now." Dr. Mills' voice said over the line.

Emma sat up a little too quickly and hissed in pain, "D-Dr. Mills? What do you mean?"

"Leaving the clinic. You should be in the bed, where we can monitor you." He said.

The blonde sighed. She didn't want to bad mouth his only child, so instead, she said, "Its cracked ribs doctor. Other than pain meds, there's nothing you can do for me, so what difference does it make if I'm there or here?"

"You're right, but at least here, we can make sure that you are getting the rest and taking the proper medications." His voice sounded authorizing, but there was no real bite.

"Well, I'm here now. You'll just have to come by to check on me." She smiled lightly as she was still fighting the pain each time she took a breath.

There was a pause on the line, and then he said, "Regina will be by this afternoon, so I suggest you be there."

Emma straightened up full, "Wait, Doc, don't send…" She was cut off when he ended the call.

She growled out as she tossed the phone down on the couch. She didn't know how many more insults she could take. As much as she loved looking at the gorgeous woman, she didn't want to be around someone who didn't want to be around her. She had told the other woman she would tell Henry she couldn't hang out with him anymore, but she really didn't want to. It broke her heart at the thought that she would break his. Maybe she could just wait until later.

Anton walked in, the door was already opened, "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

She glanced up at him and then closed her eyes again, "Like I got my ass kicked and my ribs broke."

The big man chuckled lightly as he walked further in and closed the door behind him, "I wanted to apologize for not coming to the clinic last night but we had a lot going on down here."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the man, "Like what?"

"Well, for starters, we were still working on finding the fucker's who attacked Mrs. Locksley's friend. When we went all the way to the other side of Houston to pick up the doctor's assailant, he was already on this side attacking you. Then the kid came by."

"Henry came here? When?" She asked standing up and sucking in a hiss as the pain shot through her.

Anton stepped closer, "It was late last night, but I made sure he got home safely, personally."

Emma tilted her head as she drifted into her thought, but then looked back at the man, "What did he want?"

"He told Mulan, who was working the door that he needed to speak with me and that it was important. I tried to get the kid to come inside, but he said it wasn't safe and that he needed to talk to me outside in private." Anton explained and then paused.

Emma waited and when he didn't continue she asked impatiently, "What did he say, Anton?"

The giant jumped slightly at her tone, but then added, "He said there is a leak."

Confusion flooded the blonde's face, "A leak? What the hell does that mean?"

"He said that someone is leaking information to Robin Locksley and your father about things that go on here." He said, waiting for the worst.

The blonde made her way over to the glass wall that overlooked the bar and dance floor. She had wondered how her father knew about what had happened here the other night. She had been under the impression that Robin didn't know about it.

She chewed her lip lightly as she gently held her side, "What else did he say?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you more when you were alone and that he was telling me because his grandfather trusted me and knew I would never betray you," Anton said walking up beside the blonde.

Emma looked over the bar. The place was empty except for them. It would be several hours before anyone else arrived to start their shift and ready the place for opening. She glanced over at the man who seemed to be staring off the same as she.

"Is it safe here? To talk I mean?" She asked. It was probably a little late to worry about that now.

"Yep. Last night after I took the kid home, Mulan, Graham and I swept the entire bar for bugs. We did find a strange device in the office vent, but Leroy is checking it out. The phone lines are the only thing we are not sure about, but I have a guy looking into it." He assured.

She figured she could find out more information from Henry, if she got to see him again, on what all he knew. Emma was in a lot of pain. All she wanted was a glass of something strong, but she didn't want to be weak.

"We need to get a list of every employee and go through them one by one." She said as she made her way back to the couch. "Mulan and Graham? You trust them?"

"With my life. I met them after your father fired me. They were both security detail for some big wigs out of L.A. When Will called me up and offered me a job, I brought them with me." He said watching his boss struggle to get comfortable. "Why did you leave the clinic? You would have been able to relax more there and if your father dropped by, he wouldn't see you like this."

Emma didn't open her eyes as she leaned back into the cushions of the leather sofa, "I kind of got into it with Regina, so I left."

She opened her eyes as her friend and cooler began to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"That woman is something else. She reminds me a little of someone else I know." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, and I bet she's a hell of a gal." The blonde smiled up with her eyes still closed. With a small sigh, she opened them, "She is coming here this afternoon, by the way."

Anton raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Emma winced as she tried to readjust her position, "Dr. Mills want me to continue seeing a doctor so they can regulate my meds and keep an eye on me."

The giant nodded, "I can agree with that, but I don't know how well we can hide her when she comes without the leak saying something to your father."

"I'll try and think of something." She said, right now I just need some sleep.

Anton smiled, "Yes you do. I'll be downstairs waiting on my contacts to call. You need something, just holler."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina sat straight up in bed as a blood-curdling scream rang out through the walls of her bedroom. She quickly slipped out of her bed and ran over to the door, throwing it opened. For a second she hesitated. Maybe it was just a dream, she told herself as her chest heaved heavily.

But then she could hear sobbing coming from the guest room, "Kathryn." She said out loud jogging towards her friend's room.

Regina tapped on the door lightly, "Kathryn?"

There was no answer so she gently opened the door a crack. The blonde was sitting upright in the bed, her knees pulled to her chest as she hugged them and rocked. Regina swallowed and walked closer, "Kathryn?"

The woman jumped with a gasp as she looked up. Fear was evident as she seemed to cower slightly, "Kathryn? Are you alright?" The brunette asked.

She heard the woman sniffle, "I'm fine."

Regina sighed. She cautiously climbed up onto the edge of the bed, "Please talk to me." Her voice was soft.

The light from the morning sun shined into the window as it reflected off the tears that streamed down the blonde's face. "There's nothing to talk about. I already told you what happened."

The brunette chewed lightly at her bottom lip, "I know you did. But if it will help, tell me again."

"Why would I want to tell the story again?" Kathryn narrowed her eyebrows. "I just want it to go away. I keep seeing it, I even dream it. Why won't it go away?"

Everything Regina had learned from the phycology courses she took in college, was useless at this point. Even if she wanted to use them as a reference, her brain was drawing a blank, "I know this is hard, but talking about it or your feelings right now will help you to get them out of your head."

"How in the hell would you know how hard this is. You got rescued, remember?" She snapped.

Regina took a deep breath. She had to tell herself that this was part of dealing with sexual assault. It was common for them to be angry and blame others or even themselves. But unfortunately, Regina already felt guilty, "Kathryn, I didn't know any of this was going to happen."

The blonde began to sob again, "I know that. I don't know why I said it."

Regina fought her own tears. This was ripping her apart to watch her friend suffer like this. She climbed closer to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around the other woman, "Its okay. Shhh." She cooed. "I promise we will get through this together."

The woman nodded in agreement against her neck and then rose up, "Your dad told me about Emma Nolan getting beat up, and that Henry was there."

Regina slowly lets her arms fall away from her friend, "Yep, she did and he was."

The blonde wiped her face and sniffled, "You're not liking it are you?"

Regina snorted, "Which part? Miss. Nolan for getting beat up or Henry hanging out with her?"

"Both, I guess," Kathryn said looking at the brunette.

Regina leaned back in the bed letting her head rest against the headboard, "I am not happy with Henry hanging out with her, no. And I am only slightly unhappy with Miss. Nolan's unfortunate meeting."

The blonde playfully slapped the brunette's arm, "Regina. Don't be like that. To hear your father talk, she is just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood my ass. She may not like her father, but she has had no problems living off his money and being a pain in everyone's ass." Regina said, only half joking.

"Why don't you like her?" Kathryn asked.

Regina shifted her position uncomfortably, "Because." She had to think about it. "She is a pain in the ass, and she shouldn't be running around with nine-year-old children she doesn't know."

"Really? That's your problem with her?" The blonde said unconvinced.

Regina stuttered as she tried to think of a more rational reason, "Y-yes and she is the reason those guys are not locked up right now."

She watched the blonde visible tense up, but she said, "Your father said that her crew would get the guys one way or another."

Regina didn't know how to respond to that. She was so angry at what happened to her friend, so much so that she could actually imagine killing the men with her own hands, but at the same time, what Emma Nolan and her crew planned to do was illegal and unlawful. Even though she knew deep down the legal system could and probably would screw them over on the situation because technically there was no proof. She wasn't sure if she could condone taking justice into their own hands.

The blonde gave a small smile to her friend, "Look at this way, Regina. If you are going to continue to hate the girl for being a Nolan, just think, one day someone could hate Henry for being a Locksley."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma was so tired. She had only been able to sleep in twenty-minute intervals due to waking up in pain every time she moved. She stood from the couch and walked over to the desk. Maybe if she tried sitting in the office chair she would be more comfortable.

She slowly sat down. There was a stack of paper lying on the desktop that she assumed were from last night. She looked down and saw they were new invoices from the vendors. She picked up her pen and signed her name to confirm payment. Emma thought it was a little strange that they had to order from every vendor again this soon, but then again she was new to this whole club thing.

Her mind kept going back to that morning. She wanted to scream at the other woman for being so judgmental, but then she shook her head to herself. Maybe she was right. It's not like she had been living the ideal lifestyle. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

A tap at the door made her raise her head. It was Anton.

"Hey Boss, the doctor is here." He said stepping to the side to allow the brunette woman to pass.

Emma didn't respond to him or greet the woman, instead, she said still looking down at the papers, "Just leave the meds and I'll tell your father that you fully examined me and all that."

"I hate to break it to you dear, but I am not my father's errand girl. I worked hard for my degree and I took an oath." Regina said nearly closing the door in the giant's face.

Emma looked up at her to gauge if that was some stab at her own father, but she wasn't sure. All her brain was currently able to compute was how well the other woman wore the jeans she was wearing and how the tight t-shirt outlined her torso. How could a creature so beautiful be so infuriating?

Regina cleared her throat which caused the blonde to look up, "You look like crap. I take it you didn't get any sleep."

Emma blushed, she knew she had been caught checking the other woman out, "Not a lot, no." This time she tried to look anywhere but at the older woman.

The brunette walked around the desk to where Emma was sitting and sat her black medical bag down, "I need you to stand for me."

The blonde sighed. It had taken her a bit to just be able to sit down. Without saying anything, she stood up slowly.

Regina stepped into her space and placed her hands on the blonde's sides. The earthy and slightly sweet scent of the brunette invaded her senses causing her to hum slightly.

"Everything all right Miss. Nolan?" Regina asked with a concerned look as she moved to open her bag.

Another blush crept up in the blonde's cheeks. Emma hadn't realized she had made the sound out loud. She wanted to be angry with the older woman for this morning, but she was finding it very difficult with her this close, "Uhh… Yeah."

Regina took out her stethoscope and laced it around her neck, "Can you take your shirt off for me?"

Emma's looked up, "Why?" Her cheeks burned red.

"So I can examine the bruising on your ribs, dear," Regina said taking the end of the stethoscope in the palm of her hand and then blowing hot air on it to warm it up.

"Here?" The blonde's eyes were still slightly wide as she looked around.

"Are you telling me that you have suddenly become shy?" Regina asked with a small curl of her lip.

The blonde chuckled nervously. She pulled open her desk drawer and grabbed a small remote and pushed the button. Instantly the office glass was frosted.

Regina looked surprised, but then commented, "I bet that comes in handy."

Emma didn't know if the woman made the comment in general or if she was referring to the blonde's past habits personally. She wasn't in the mood to argue so she ignored the statement. She began doing what she was told but wince as she raised her arms. The brunette quickly took the edge of the shirt and helped pull it up over her head.

For a moment, Emma thought she had heard the older woman take a sharp breath of air. She looked down and suddenly remembered she hadn't put a bra on when she got here. She had tried, but it was nearly impossible for her to get it on by herself.

"Sorry, I couldn't get it on." She quickly raised her arm to cover herself and noticed the curious look the other woman gave her and added, "I guess before long you'll be able to pick my boobs out in a lineup." Emma closed her eyes and subconsciously kicked herself for the bad joke.

The blonde could have sworn the other woman blushed, but then she quickly recovered, "Well now, let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'm sure half of the East coast could say the same."

The brunette placed the stethoscope to Emma side, "Take a deep breath."

The blonde did as she was told but then cried out slightly in pain. Emma was afraid the woman was going to ask her to do that again, but she didn't. Instead, she just slid the stethoscope around her side gently as she listened to her breath, "Your breathing seems fine, so that's a good thing. I just wish you hadn't left the hospital though. You should be in bed resting while those ribs heal."

The door opened, "Hey Boss… Oh Shit, sorry." The short-haired blonde bartender said causing both women to jump. It was getting closer and closer to the time they were supposed to open, "Well hell, if I knew playing doctor would get you naked, we could have been having some fun." The woman laughed.

"What do you want?" Emma asked with a glare. Regina picked up the blonde's shirt up from the desktop where she had tossed it while draping the stethoscope around her neck.

The short-haired blonde eyed the brunette as she answered the boss, "Just wanted to tell you that Killian is going to want you on the floor tonight so he can show you the ropes of bartending."

"Thank you." She said wanting the other woman to leave. The woman must have wanted to be nosy because Killian would have just called her, not pass messages through employees.

The short-haired blonde winked at Emma before she stepped out and closed the door. She so hoped that woman was not the mole. She could just imagine the story she would tell her father about catching her half naked with Locksley's wife.

"Sorry about that. I'll make sure to clear up whatever she thought was going on. Stupid automatic frost, but no automatic lock." The blonde huffed as she fumbled with her shirt. She could just imagine what the older woman was thinking.

Regina started helping the younger woman put it back on as carefully as she could, "Did you tell Henry that you didn't want to see him?"

Emma swallowed. She no longer wanted to tell him. She had only said that because she was mad, but if this woman wanted her too, she guessed she had no other choice, "No. Not yet anyway."

The blonde could see the way the older woman slightly chewed at her bottom lip, same as her son. She was pretty sure it meant she was either nervous or not sure if she should say what was on her mind.

"Don't tell him." She said turning towards her bag and fidgeting with an already closed clasp.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "I thought that's what you wanted." She slowly lowered herself back into the office chair she had been sitting in and let out a small breath of air.

The brunette glanced over at her as she picked up her bag, "I don't trust you."

"You don't know me." Emma interrupted but her tone was neutral.

"I guess that's my point. I have seen my son heartbroken too many times in his short life by his father. I can't keep watching it and stand idly by and allow it." She licked her lips and ran her free hand through her dark hair, "My father trusts you. All I'm asking is that before you do anything stupid, you think about him and Henry."

Emma was a little confused, "Do something stupid? I didn't ask those guys to jump me in the alleyway. I would never put Henry deliberately in harm's way."

"Miss. Nolan, I only meant." She paused and turned to stare hard into green eyes, "He is everything to me. If something were to happen to him…" She hesitated again when her voice cracked.

Emma wasn't expecting the woman to get that emotional, but suddenly the blonde could feel what she meant and she forced herself to stand up again, "I wouldn't hurt him."

The brunette kept her intense gaze and Emma stepped closer, "Look, I know you don't like me." Regina went to argue but the blonde put her hand up as she continued, "You have every right, or at least from what Henry told me you do, but I'm not my father."

Emma heard the woman let out a shaky breath as she turned to place her stethoscope back into her bag, "Wait. What did Henry tell you?"

The blonde smiled. She wasn't sure what she should tell the other woman. She didn't want to seem like she was ratting the kid out because that wasn't it, "Umm. He told me that you dislike my family for a number of reasons. It doesn't matter. I just need you to know I wouldn't hurt Henry."

Regina looked back into her eyes and then gave a small smile, "I hope your right." She pulled a bottle of medication out of her bag and sat it on the desk, "You can take these every four to six hours, but make sure you eat something and do not drink with them."

"I quit drinking," Emma said at the irony.

She watched Regina's eyebrow rise, "In that case congratulations. After the other night, I'm thinking maybe I should as well." The last part must have been more for herself than for the blonde so she chose not to comment on it.

Regina picked up her bag and moved towards the door pausing briefly, "You might want to take a dose of those about thirty minutes before you start your shift. Bartending is going to be killer on your ribs."

Emma smiled and nodded. She watched the woman leave and now regretted it. Those tight jeans were going to be stuck in her head all night. She suddenly found herself wondering when she would see her again. She hurried to the door and called down the stairs to the brunette, "Hey, umm, when is our next appointment?"

The blonde didn't miss the smile that played on the older woman's lips as she turned and looked back, "Same time tomorrow."

Emma couldn't help her own smile as she watched the woman until she exited the club. She licked her lips and turned to go back into the office, missing the curious stare from the short haired blonde and Ruby, nor did she see the small smile and shake of Anton's head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three days had gone by since she had seen Emma Nolan in her office. Her father took the house calls for the next two afternoons to allow Regina time with her friend. She actually found herself slightly disappointed not getting to see the Nolan blonde. However, she knew Kathryn needed her more.

They made a little progress with her blonde friend. Her father had an acquaintance that happened to be a counselor. His name was Archie Hopper. Kathryn had been extremely nervous to meet him. She told Dr. Mills that she thought she would prefer to talk to a woman. Dr. Mills convinced her to meet him first and get a feel for him. If she still felt that way after their first session, then they would look for a female counselor.

Regina sat stiffly in the waiting room chair, her legs crossed at the knee. She flipped mindlessly through the magazine in her hand. She felt nervous being here, but she had tried hard to not let her friend know. Kathryn had been a nervous wreck and the last thing Regina wanted to do was add to her anxiety.

The brunette glanced down at her watch. Her friend had been in the man's office for forty-five minutes. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She assumed it was good or Kathryn would have bolted a long time ago.

The door opened making Regina drop her leg as she sat up towards the front of her seat. Kathryn emerged with what looked like a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Hopper. I will see you next week." The blonde said.

The man smiled softly, "Please, call me Archie, and if you need to talk before then, you have my number."

Regina stood up and joined her friend as the man disappeared back into the office, "So? How did it go?"

"Good, I guess." She said with a sigh. "He is was very nice and he seems easy to talk to."

Regina licked her lips and let an apprehensive smile cross her face, "That's a good thing. So I take it you won't be looking for another counselor?"

Kathryn headed for the exit as the brunette followed, "Umm. Not one hundred percent sure, but I'm thinking he might be the one."

Regina smiled as they stepped up to the elevator and pushed the down arrow button, "That's great. I'm happy to hear that." She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had no problems listening to her friend, but Kathryn needed professional help as well as someone who wasn't directly affected by the situation.

"I hope so," Kathryn said in a low tone.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Both women walked inside. Once she was sure they were alone, Regina took the other woman's hand, "You know you doing a very brave thing, right?"

Kathryn sighed and rolled her eye, "I'm only doing this because you and your father won't leave me alone about it." She smiled slightly showing the brunette that she wasn't upset.

"We won't leave you alone because we love you. Kathryn, you're my best friend. Hell, you're more like my sister than my friend. I don't know what I would do without you." Regina said hoping to convey every emotion through her eyes and the squeeze of her hand.

A tear slipped passed the blonde eye and she nodded, "I know, and I am thankful." She reached out and pushed the button for the first floor then said over her shoulder, "And I love you too."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had been in a bit of a sour mood for the last couple of days. She was still in pain, and working the floor wasn't helping. The thing that was bothering her wasn't the pain or the way the short haired blonde, which she had found out her name was Tink, would grab her ass as she passed her behind the counter. It wasn't that the woman was unattractive, because she was, but she was the same as all the others. She found herself not missing that part of her life. No, her mood sucked because she didn't understand why Dr. Mills had replaced Regina. She did miss the old man, and she didn't want to bother him about the whereabouts of his daughter. She thought everything had gone well at their last meeting, but she must have been wrong.

The pain meds were helping, but she could tell exactly when they were wearing off.

"Hey boss lady," Anton said walking up beside her as she sat on the last barstool.

"Hey?" It came out a little more sarcastic than she had hoped.

"Tonight, I thought it would be a good idea if you switch over to the security side. You seem to have the bar and drink part down, and I figured you could use a slower night." He said glancing down at her ribs.

She would have argued, but the truth was, she did need an easy night. The club had been packed for the last two nights and helping get drinks and bussing tables was a killer on her side. She nodded her head in his direction, "I'm all yours." She stood up from the stool carefully. It was very hard to not let people see how much pain she was in.

She followed the giant to the back, towards the bathrooms and down a small dark hallway. She hadn't even realized this area existed. The only time she had been down this way, even after that night with the idiots was only to use the bathroom.

She followed the man into a secluded room, approximately ten feet by ten feet. A large desk sat along one wall holding two flat-screen monitors and the wall behind it held twelve more monitors. Each one displayed a different area of the club.

"This is my office," Anton said as he pulled out one of the chairs for his boss.

She sat down glancing around at all of the shots from the club, "Wow. There are a lot of cameras in here."

"There's more on the way. Ever since that night, I want to make damn sure it doesn't happen again." He said sitting down next to her. "Killian will be in for a bit, but then he has some errands to run."

Emma nodded but didn't say anything. She thought back to the other day in her office when Tink had come in. She had yet to hear from her father, so she assumed word hadn't gotten back to him, but she didn't know how she felt about Tink. Well, except for the sexual harassment the woman was dishing out. To be honest, Emma wasn't sure about anyone so far.

"So, give me an update on the device and the phone lines." She said glancing over at the man.

"Leroy said the device that was found was a recording device, so good thing we found that. I sweep the place twice a day to ensure no more have been added. As for the phone lines, it doesn't appear that they are bugged. There is no software connected to it so everything seems clear." He explained.

Emma nodded again. At least she had not been eavesdropped on. She looked back up at him, "What about the other issue?"

"The other?" He asked, but then caught on, "Oh, right. Mulan and Graham are working on that now, so until I hear from them, we're still in the dark."

Emma glanced over at the monitors. The staff was preparing for the doors to open. She hoped they were able to find the pieces of shit that hurt Regina's friend and of course the ones who jumped her.

"You've been lucky so far this week," Anton said.

"How so?" She asked.

"Your father had to fly to Liverpool for a client meeting. That's why he hasn't been around lately." He answered, clicking some buttons on his keyboard causing screens to switch.

"I hadn't noticed." She said dully. Emma wanted to laugh. Other than not wanting the man to find out what happened, she hadn't given him a single thought.

Her attention was drawn to one of the monitors pointed at the bar. Killian had walked in and was leaning against the counter. She watched as Tink brought the man a drink and then leaned in kissing the man. If the kiss broke off after a couple of seconds, she would have thought less of it, but they continued kissing. The man looked as though he squeezed one of her breasts with his hand before pulling away to take a drink of his beverage.

She glanced over at the giant, "What the hell was that?"

"That's Killian's main squeeze." He said nonchalantly.

Emma was confused, "I thought she was gay."

Anton laughed, "Tink is any sexual. I think she's more of a nympho than actually having a label. She hits on nearly everyone. Killian and her fight about it sometimes. He's one of those types that believe he can do it, but not her."

It was still a bit odd to the blonde, but she nodded, "Ahhh." If she still were doing things the way she had before she came here, she would have slept with the short pixie-haired blonde just to piss him off.

Movement from another monitor caught her eye. An Asian woman was coming through the back door and headed for them. Anton shot up and hurried to the door to let her in. Emma stood to see who this woman was.

"Mulan, this is Em, the boss, Boss this is Mulan." The giant said quickly.

Emma didn't have time to acknowledge the introduction. The Asian woman nodded, but then said, "We have them."

"Where?" Anton asked.

"In the warehouse." She said as her eyes looked cautiously at Emma.

The blonde's eyes widened, "What are we waiting for?"

She started for the door but the big man put his and on her shoulder, "Maybe you should wait here."

Emma glared, "Fuck that. I want to see them."

She heard the giant sigh, but he let her pass. Emma didn't care how big the man was, she was going to be part of this come hell or high water.

Anton talked with a few of the bouncers and put one of them in charge of security. Emma told Ruby she was in charge while Killian was out and that she would be back in a bit. She just found herself wondering what she would say to her father or brother if one of these people were the mole. Something told her it would be a long night, but she was suddenly feeling better.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry thought that it was his lucky day when he had heard Mr. Nolan was going on a business trip for a few days. To his unpleasant surprise, his father spent nearly all of his time locked up in his study. Henry was sure that in the past couple of days, he had actually seen his father less than when they had to go to his office.

Tonight, however, his father was going to have dinner with some woman. Normally, Henry would have been sad, but not this time. Now, he would be able to snoop while he was away. He hadn't had a chance to talk much with Emma, and he hoped that when he did, he would have some news.

"Now Henry, you will behave while I'm gone." The man waited for his son's acknowledgment. When Henry nodded with a small smile, he continued, "Tonight you will be staying with Mrs. Eugenia. Don't give her any trouble." He warned before walking out of the house.

Henry smiled sadly at the old woman, but then dropped his eyes. The old woman was sitting in an armchair looking very relaxed. He could tell that it would only be a matter of time before the old woman was asleep.

Sometimes he found himself wishing his dad would go away altogether, it wasn't like he was around much anyways. Then he remembered seeing his mom stress over bills. She needed the child support to help cover the costs. He sighed slightly as he watched his father close the door behind him.

He glanced over at the old woman who was flipping through the channels on the television when she asked, "Do you want to watch a movie with me? I'm sure there is something good on with all of these channels."

Henry shook his head and smiled, "No thank you. I have some other stuff to do, but you can."

The old woman nodded as she looked back at the TV and continued flipping channels.

Henry chewed lightly on his bottom lip. He knew it would take a little while for the old woman to fall asleep, so he decided that he should check out his dad's room first. He would be able to hear her if she came up, but he knew she would be reluctant to climb all of those stairs.

He left the room and started up the stairs as he heard the theme to In the Heat of the Night playing from the TV. He shook his head with another smile. His grandpa loved that show.

His father's bedroom was the first one on the left and he quickly made his way into the darkened room. His father's cologne hung heavy in the air.

Henry went straight to the closet. His dad was a very untrusting person and would never keep his things in the usual places. He opened the door and flipped on the light. He had come to the conclusion that his father wasn't as smart as he wanted people to think. The boy reached up to a painting on the wall. Yes, that's right, a painting in the closet. He pulled the edge and it opened like a cabinet door. Inside was a small safe that the nine-year-old had figured out ages ago.

He quickly put in the number and it popped open.

He reached in past the usual passport and money stash and pulled out an envelope that was folded in half. Henry carefully unfolded it and looked inside. There were a few photos and a piece of paper with something scribbled down in messy handwriting. He pulled them out and looked through them. The first few pictures were of his mother. It looked like someone was following her around. In the first one, she is dropping Henry off at school. The second one looked like it was from the same day, his mother was crying while she sat in the car.

His thoughts went to his mother as he stared down at the picture. She looked so sad. His father had broken her heart too. He swallowed back a lump in his throat and the urge to take the photo with him. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of it.

He glanced at the piece of paper. It was hard to read, but Henry took a snap of it anyways. All he could make out on it were times and dates. His father must have been trying to catch his mother doing something he didn't or wouldn't approve of.

He heard a loud noise from downstairs which caused him to drop everything onto the dark hardwood closet floor. After a moment of listening intently to ensure the old woman wasn't coming up the stairs, he bent down to collect all of the fallen objects.

His attention was pulled to another photo. This one must have been at the bottom. It was of a pretty short dark haired woman. She was kissing a man, but Henry couldn't tell who it was due to the angle the picture was taken. All he could see was the back of the man. There was something familiar about him and the woman he was pretty sure was Emma's mom. He had seen a picture of her in an old magazine his mother had boxed up in the garage. He snapped another picture and then put the things back into the folder. Henry put the folder back into the safe and closed it.

He slowly crept back down the stairs. Henry saw that the old woman had passed out as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Now was his chance to see what his dad had in his study.

The boy hurried as quietly as he could to the pocket style doors. They were locked, but Henry had watched enough YouTube videos on picking these simple style locks that this was a piece of cake.

Using his Swiss Army knife his father gave him for his birthday, which his mother still knew nothing about because if she did he wouldn't have it, the lock clicked open. The doors made a distinctive sound when they rolled to open or close and he hoped it wouldn't wake the old lady. He pushed the door open just enough for him to squeeze through and then he closed them back.

Looking around the room, he wondered where he should start. He opened a file cabinet and thumbed through a couple of files. He really wasn't sure what he would be looking for in there and his dad was really good at hiding files inside other files. This would make it nearly impossible with his short amount of time that he had to find anything. He gently closed the cabinet drawer and looked around for another place. His eyes rested on his father's laptop. He was sure it would be locked, but he wouldn't be much of a spy if he didn't at least try.

Walking cautiously up to the desk and opened the large black computer. When the screen lit up, Henry frowned. He moved his finger over the mouse, to his surprise and confusion, the screen went straight into his father's usual Windows screen. He was happy it wasn't locked because he wasn't sure he could guess what his father's password would be.

Henry shook his head and continued. He pulled up his father's web browser and clicked to see the search history. Most of what he could see was just everyday searches, online stores, bills and of course porn sites. This was the downside of being the only kid in a sea of adults. Adults tend to forget that he is even there when they talk, so when they said something he didn't understand, he would Google it. Unfortunately, it opened up doors the boy's brain would never be able to close, plus now he just saw most adults as perverts in one way or another.

He closed the browser window and looked around at all of his father's icons. There were a lot, but only one caught his eye. Double clicking on it, he waited for it to open. At first glance, it seemed normal. It looked like invoices from his father's law firm for services with Nolan Enterprises, but as Henry scrolled through, he found some files labeled only by date and the letters EN.

Henry double clicked on the first date which was only a few days ago. The folder opened and there were some camera stills of Emma at the club. Then there was one with his mom and Aunt Kathryn. They looked like they were laughing and having a good time. The next picture was of his aunt Kathryn leaving with some man. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his mother looked like she was leaving with another man, but she looked like he was dragging her out of the club. Then he saw Emma leave right after.

That was all of the pictures, but there was a sound clip. It looked like someone had recorded a conversation. He clicked it and it started playing. It was Emma talking to Anton about what was going on, and then he leaves. He hears a man tell Emma that he is sorry for letting Mrs. Locksley passed him and then there is a loud slap. After that, his mother goes off at the blonde about how her best friend had been gang-raped.

Henry was confused. He clicked the stop symbol for the recording. What happened that night? Did someone hurt his Aunt Kathryn or his mother? He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Henry felt like he was intruding on someone's personal business, but he let it go. He was angrier that if something had happened to either woman, why was his dad recording and spying on them? Why wasn't he helping them?

There was probably more on the laptop, but Henry was suddenly not in the mood to know anything else right now. Part of him wanted to know more about what happened, but the other part was scared of what he would find out. He needed to find Emma. She would tell him. There is no way that even if his mother would share that kind of information, which he is sure she wouldn't. Did he want to hear how someone hurt her from her own lips?

He closed the dark computer and walked out of the room, making sure to lock the door. The old woman was snoring loudly and he took that as his cue. He had to find Emma.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina had just finished going over every patient file to ensure that all of the paperwork had been signed and properly dated when she picked up the stack off her desk and headed to the front receptionist area to give them to Millie to file away. It had been a long shift. She accompanied Kathryn to the counselor that morning, and then she came straight to the clinic. She went from working only a couple of days a week to almost every day. She wasn't complaining really, she was glad to have her brain occupied, but she was tired.

As she rounded the corner, she nearly dropped all of the folders. She almost ran into Robin, "Shit. Robin, you scared me." She noted the relaxed smile the man was wearing, but then passed him to continue on her mission, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with our son."

He followed, "He's fine. I hired a nanny to sit with him."

Regina rolled her eyes as she passed the stack to the awkwardly waiting Millie, "Thank you." She said as the woman took the load out of her arms. She turned back to her husband, "You are supposed to be spending time with him."

"Calm down, he's nine, what could he possibly want to do with me? We will have plenty of time when he's older." Robin said as if he truly believed that.

Regina fought the urge to scream at the man, especially in front of Millie. His stupidity dumbfounded her, "What do you want Robin?"

He looked over at Millie and then back to her with a near shy smile, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go have dinner this evening."

Her jaw would have fallen open had she not been clenching it together so tightly, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

The man knitted his eyebrows together but kept his smile, "No, why?"

Regina closed her eyes as to not lose her composure, "We are going through a divorce Robin, in case you had forgotten, and just last week you were threatening to take my son from me and calling me names. Oh and hitting me. You do remember hitting me, don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

The man adjusted his jaw, "Of course remember. I apologized for that. I just thought we could have a nice evening together."

Suddenly it dawned on her what this was, "Your date stood you up I take it, and you came here thinking I would forgive you for the night. I am not one of the little sluts that you like spending so much of your time with, Robin."

"I never said you were. Jesus Regina, can we not fight for one fucking night?" He asked raising his voice.

Regina was losing her patience pretty quickly, "No, Robin, we can't. I can't stand to be around you and I hate that our son has to spend time with you. Not that he actually gets to spend any time with you."

"What do you want from me? I have to work. What do you think pays for the school he attends, or those expensive shoes you like, or the vacations we've taken? What about the cars and jewelry I've bought you? Jesus Regina, I love you." He asked unbuttoning his coat and sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't ask you for any of that. And you don't love me. You loved the idea of me staying at home, cooking and cleaning. You had your clothes cleaned and ironed. Your son waited excitedly every single day for you to come home after work, but it was the same story. Sorry I have to work late. Sorry, I can't make it, work is calling."

"What part of, 'I had to work' do you not understand?" He shouted.

"I'm not an idiot Robin. Do you know how many times I washed lipstick out of your collar or how many different perfumes I could smell on your jacket? You were working late, but it wasn't on your career." She said with tears in her eyes.

Robin rubbed his forehead and smirked, "You think you know every fucking thing, don't you?"

Tears were not far from falling and the last person in the world she wanted seeing them was glaring daggers at her, "Please leave."

To her surprise, the man adjusted his jaw once and then straightened his jacket. She could see he was angry, but something was keeping him from going off on her like he had a couple of weeks ago.

He walked toward the sliding glass door and turned back to her, "You could have made this easier on yourself, but you had to be a bitch." He gave her a tight-lipped smiled and then walked out.

Why did she always get blamed for everything? When he didn't spend time with their son, it was her fault because she didn't remind him that he was supposed to. It was her fault that he cheated because she had become boring in bed. There was no winning with this man. She swallowed the lump in her throat, but the tears finally fell as she stood staring at the dark glass of the door.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The ride had been excruciating. It wasn't because of her pain, but because of how much she wanted to see these fucker's faces. To be honest, she had almost completely forgotten the pain. Adrenaline was kicking in and making her heart beat faster, but her body felt numb.

The car came to a stop outside the abandoned warehouse across town. It was large and had a ten-foot fence that went around the entire property. The building was made solely from tin and had the words Feed Store painted in a fading blue across the big doors. It must have been a livestock feed store a long time ago.

Mulan climbed out of the car and the other two followed. Emma watched the Asian beauty as she opened the building door for them to enter. She was a woman of few words it would appear and she didn't seem to take any shit. She somewhat had an intimidating factor about her.

The building was filled with shipping crates stacked on top of one another. Whoever placed them made sure to do it so it seemed to be a maze as you made your way through it.

After what seemed like unnecessary miles through the maze, they finally reached the center of the building. Six men stood with their hands tied above their heads draped over hooks that hung from chains. A few of them, including the guys who had jumped her in the alleyway, sported new bruises.

Emma couldn't help the cocky smiled that crossed her lips when she saw the dark haired man who led the attack on her, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She said, reminding him of what he had said to her in the alleyway.

He looked away with a glare, which made her smile even more. She let her eyes move from man to man until she met the eyes of the man who had taken Regina's friend. He looked scared, but she didn't give two shits about his feeling.

A stool sat off to the side and she walked over and grabbed it, ignoring the sting of pain in her side. She slowly slid it across the cement floor deliberately making an annoying scraping sound. She pulled the stool to a stop right in front of the lead rapist. Emma calmly sat down on it and stared at the legal age man, however with him near tears, he showed that he had yet to fully grow up.

"What's your name?" She asked in a sweet tone.

The boy looked from her to Anton and then back to her, "Bryan."

Emma nodded her head, "Hi Bryan. Do you know who I am?"

He attempted to shrug his shoulders, "I'm not sure."

She snorted out a laugh and looked over at Anton who was smiling, "I am Emma. I'm sure you know of my brother Will or August or perhaps you've heard of my father, David Nolan?"

The boy closed his eyes and let out a sigh as if he had just caught on to her identity.

"The club you shitheads," She made sure to look over at the dark haired man, "Decided to play your perverted and highly illegal sex game in, is mine." She paused.

"No one gives a shit." The dark haired man sneered.

Mulan calmly walked over to him and punched him in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain as the air left his lungs.

"Anyways, the women you drugged were friends of mine. Luckily for that stupid fuck, the woman he targeted got away with my help. However, just so you are aware, she is the wife of David Nolan's attorney. The woman who did not get away," she glared over at Bryan, "she was Mrs. Locksley's best friend."

The boy began to sob. She knew anyone with sense would realize what a huge mistake they had made. They should have realized that before they had actually done the heinous deed, but sadly that's not what happened.

Emma stood up from the stool and walked up to the other two guys who had had their turn with the doctor's friend. The two boys were not far from tears themselves.

She looked down the line at each man. The only one who didn't show any remorse or even fear was the dark-haired man. She ignored him for now and looked back at the actual rapist's, "What do you all have to say for yourselves?"

"You are nobody!" The dark haired man laughed out.

Emma put up her hand to stop Mulan from hitting him again. Instead, the blonde walked up to him, "You know you sure are ballsy, or stupid, the same thing really."

"Suck my dick." He said with a pull of his lips.

She stepped closer so she could see his face better. The tape was over his nose and both of his eyes were black, "I'm going to make sure that after tonight, you will never use your dick again." The same smile he had was now on her face. He fought hard to hide it, but she saw a slight flash of fear wash over him and she loved every second of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma staggered outside into the early morning hours. It was still hours from sunrise and the skies had opened up. Lighting flashed across the sky as the blonde closed her eyes. What had she done? She looked down at her blood covered hands and slowly fell to her knees.

The rain completely soaked her within a matter of seconds. Lightning flashed again followed by a loud clap of thunder that seemed to roll across the sky for miles. She had taken two of the pain pills the doctor had given her and her body felt numb.

"Emma?" Anton's voice called from behind her. "We have to call Dr. Mills."

The blonde didn't turn nor did she stand up. She closed her eyes again and tilted her head up letting the rain fall on her face. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Call him." Her voice was calm, but there was a chill to it.

After a moment, she heard Anton speak again, but she could tell he was on the phone, "Yes sir, it's Anton. We have a situation that requires your services, Doctor." He paused as he listened.

The giant sighed, "It's bad sir. One of them is dead, but three need immediate medical attention." His voice died out as he went back inside the building.

What would the good doctor think of her now? She slowly climbed to her feet, but she remained in the rain. The temperature outside was in the fifties, but add the wind and rain, it was practically freezing. Her teeth chattered as she stared off into the distance. She didn't know herself anymore. She guessed she had never known herself, but now she was frightened. Frightened of the person she had been and frightened of the person she was becoming.

"Boss, you should really come inside before you catch a cold or worse," Graham called out.

She nodded her head as she tried to make sense of everything. The blonde turned around and walked back into the building. She followed Graham up a set of stairs to a small room. Inside, it was set up like an office of sorts, but it hadn't been used in a very long time. The old bulky desk that sat in the far corner of the space had a thick layer of dust covering it. Papers were scattered around on the floor and an overturned file cabinet lay near the door.

"The doctor will be here soon." The man said as he left her standing in the musty dust covered room alone.

Emma walked up to a large multi-paned window. She noticed that several of the panes had been broken and pieces of glass hung loosely from the seals. The blonde looked out over the warehouse. She stood where she could see the entire scene from a different angle.

She walked over to the desk chair and nudged it with her foot. One of the casters had fallen off so it leaned back at an uneven angle. She shrugged and sat down. The adrenaline was wearing off and she winced slightly at the pain in her ribs.

What had she done? She was so tired of being strong because right now she felt anything but. Emma lowered her head to the dusty desktop and began to sob uncontrollably as her shoulders shook.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry had managed to convince a taxi driver again to give him a lift to Emma's club. Eventually, his luck would run out when it came to the cab drivers. Everyone knew they were not supposed to take minors without an adult, but he supposed the powers of persuasion are what he inherited from his father.

There was no line up at the entrance, which meant it was nearly 2 AM. Henry jogged down the alleyway to the back door and banged loudly. After a minute, a bouncer he had met prior to, opened the large metal door.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" He asked.

The boy shifted uncomfortably under his umbrella, "I need to see Emma, it's important."

"Sorry buddy, but she's not here. She and Anton went running some errands." He answered stepping to the side so the boy could come inside.

Henry frowned, "Oh. Do you know when she will be back?"

The man shook his head, "Nope. They didn't say."

"Henry? What are you doing here?" A voice called from further inside.

The boy turned to see Killian and his eye grew wide, "Um, nothing. I just came to see Emma."

"At two in the morning mate?" The dark-bearded man asked skeptically.

The boy's eyes remained large and he swallowed nervously. He still didn't know who the mole was, but Killian definitely fit the profile. He was the club manager and had access to everything and everyone. He knew all of the comings and goings of this place.

"I ate a lot of candy and couldn't sleep." He said with a sheepish smile.

The man's look remained but he nodded, "Ahh. Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but you've made a trip for nothing, lad."

"I know Emma's not here." He answered.

"Does your father know you're here?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow.

Henry hesitated. He wasn't sure what would be worse. His father finding out that he snuck out, that he came to Emma's club or both. The boy lowered his head, "No sir."

"Well then, for the safety of this club and my job, let's make sure it stays that way." The man said turning to the bouncer, "Have one of your guys bring my car around here and I'll drive him home."

Henry's eyes shot up to meet Killian's, "You're not going to rat me out?"

The man snorted out a laugh, "Come on kid, what do you take me for? I kind of like my job."

Henry smiled at the man as relief washed over him. He still wasn't 100% sure he trusted the man. Killian was still high on his suspects' list and he reminded the boy of a pirate with the way he talked.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The rain was beating down on her windshield profusely. This storm was supposed to last until late afternoon according to the radio. Her wipers were on the fastest setting and it was still hard to see the road in front of her.

Regina's father had called her a short time ago and told her that he desperately needed her assistance. He had warned her a little of what to expect when she arrived. He also told her that it was the date rape group and one of them was dead.

Kathryn was still awake when she got the call and refused to let the brunette leave without her. No matter how much she told her she needed to stay there, the blonde wouldn't listen. She was hell-bent on witnessing.

They were only a minute or two away from the address her father had given her and she glanced over at her friend who sat nervously biting her nail, "Kathryn, I wish you would have stayed behind. Dad told me it's messy."

"I went to med school too, Regina. I can handle a little blood." She said as she turned to look out the passenger's side window.

The brunette sighed as she slowed the Mercedes to watch for her turn. It was in a very secluded part of town. This was the part of town where most people wouldn't go alone even if their lives depended on it.

Pulling through the high chain linked gate, she could see her father's car. The large building was covered in corrugated tin and could easily be close to three stories high. The only light came from a rusty fixture that hung over the entrance. It had an eerie yellow glow and with all of the rain and lightning, she felt as though they had arrived at the scene of some horror flick.

She put the car in park and looked over at Kathryn, "Are you sure you want to go in? You could wait here."

"Regina, I'm going in." The blonde said as she opened the car door.

Before Regina could say anything else the woman had closed the door behind her and was running for the entrance.

The brunette chewed at her bottom lip for a second before she stepped out of her car and ran for the entrance. She had an umbrella, but it was in the trunk. Regina might have been a bit more prepared had it been any other situation, or the appropriate hours of the day, instead of the wee hours of the morning. She had barely slept in the past several days and she felt as though she were running on autopilot.

She yanked the big door open and hurried inside. She took a second to shake as much excess water off as she could before looking around at her surroundings. Her hair and her coat were drenched.

Looking up she realized she was in a giant maze. Of course, she was, because the Nolans would never do anything simple. She swallowed as she thought of how illegal this was. How could her father be all right with this?

She made her way through the maze. It felt like she was going in circles, but she continued on. It wasn't exactly like a maze. It didn't have false turns, but it was still a little disorienting. With one final left, she could see lights and an open area where she saw five figures hanging from chains. She couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips.

The concrete floor was covered in blood, but the two men she could see didn't appear to have any injuries significant enough for that amount of blood. The last dangling chain was vacant, so she could only assume it was where the dead man once hung.

She straightened her posture and walked towards the men. Kathryn stood blocking her view of the last three. She had to make sure her best friend was okay.

"Kathryn?" She called lightly.

The blonde turned slightly revealing the last three. Their pants were down around their ankles and blood was dripping down their thighs. Regina's mouth fell open. She walked passed her friend for a closer examination.

All the men appeared to have been castrated. She looked up at their faces and two of them appeared unconscious, but the last one was still awake as she heard him sobbed lightly. She felt a presence beside her and she turned. Kathryn was standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with the brunette looking up at the man.

"I'm s-sorry." The man said quietly as his pleading eyes looked down at Regina's friend.

Regina watched as Kathryn said nothing as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Now wasn't the time for reconciliation. Her father had called her because he needed another doctor. She stood there for a second looking at each man.

"Get them down." She heard her father say, but his voice sounded far away as she stared up.

"Regina!" He shouted, pulling her out of her reverie.

She shook her thoughts away and jumped into action, pulling her coat off and tossing it to the side. Anton and two other people quickly released the first man, and Regina rushed to him. Other than bruises and contusions, the only injury she could see was the cut on his scrotum. The cut was sloppy, but it was efficient. The last time she had seen castration like this was at a cattle ranch north of Houston where she spent a summer working with a veterinarian. She could tell that iodine had been applied by the dried burnt orange color on the skin around the cut.

Dr. Mills carried over a tray that had a needle and thread, already set up along with other things she might need. The man was unconscious, but a part of her wanted him to be awake for this. She hated herself for even thinking it, but she couldn't help it.

She slipped on gloves and picked up the threaded needle. Her hands started shaking. That had never happened to her. She let out a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

"Which one of you is responsible?" Dr. Mills asked looking around the small group.

At first, no one answered. "If you want our help, tell me." The old man demanded.

The Asian beauty glanced at the man beside her then to Anton. The giant closed his eyes before pointing.

Regina's eyes followed the direction of his index finger and she could see a familiar figure standing behind a large paned window. She looked back to the giant, "Emma did this?"

All three nodded yes. She couldn't believe this. The club owner had mutilated these young men, for what? To prove a point?

Her eyes moved around the room. She spotted the dead man and immediately knew which one he was. He had tape over the bridge of his nose and she remembered the description her son had given her on how his nose got broken. The only problem was that he had been beaten to a pulp, his face was barely recognizable.

"Give me the needle," Kathryn said kneeling beside her.

"Kathryn, you are not a medical doctor." Regina looking at her friend, "And you shouldn't be here."

"I know how to stitch up a damned wound, and does it matter if I am a medical doctor or not?" She looked around the space dramatically, "I really don't think this is the place we need to worry about that, do you?"

Regina clenched her jaw. Her friend had a point. They were already breaking the law, so one degree versus another didn't matter much. Kathryn had graduated from the same medical school as she had, but never completed her residency. Somewhere along the way she lost interest in becoming a doctor.

"Go check on her," Kathryn said snatching the needle from her hand and gesturing with her head to the office space upstairs.

"I took the Hippocratic oath," Regina said.

"Yes, you did. So don't leave that patient waiting." The blonde said, pushing the brunette out of the way.

Regina looked over at her father. He had the same look as her friend. He nodded in the same direction towards the youngest Nolan, "Go check on the ugly duckling."

With a loud sigh, she stood and headed for the stairs. She was an MD, not a psychologist. This woman must have been completely insane to do something like this. Maybe it would be different had she only done it to one of them, but she did it to three men and killed another, and why in the hell did her father keep calling the other woman 'ugly duckling'?

She climbed the stairs slowly, throwing one last glance over her shoulder. Her father had busied himself by stitching one of the young men, while her friend resumed working on the other one.

As her hand reached for the doorknob, she was suddenly nervous. She didn't want to see this woman thinking she did the world a favor by doing this. She couldn't deal with another cocky asshole, male or female, and she certainly couldn't deal with a cocky Nolan. She would check on her, but she was going to give Emma a piece of her mind about pulling her father into her illegal and sick activities.

Regina turned the knob and pushed the door open. The space was poorly lit, even with the large window that looked over the interior of the warehouse. Right beside the window stood the blonde Nolan.

"Is your father's so disgusted with me, that he sent you?" The words were barely above a whisper and they sounded strained to the brunette's ears.

" No, he just wanted me to check on you." Regina's anger seemed to disappear immediately. This wasn't what she was expecting.

She stood in the doorway, watching the blonde. After a moment, the blonde turned up a whiskey bottle. Regina remembered what her son had said about the younger woman signing a contract and one of those stipulations was to not drink. She stepped further into the room and asked softly, "Where did you get that bottle?"

The blonde pointed at the desk, "It was in one of the drawers. The good thing about liquor is that it can keep forever."

Regina chewed her bottom lip slightly, "I don't think drinking is a good idea right now."

The blonde turned towards her and laughed, "Do you really think anything I have done has been a good idea?" Emma bumped slightly into the window frame as she seemed to be a little inebriated.

The brunette walked up to the blonde for fear she might fall from the window. She noticed the blood on the woman's shirt and the tear streaks down her face, "How much have you drank?" She asked cautiously.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, swaying dangerously close to the window. Regina gently grabbed her upper arm to ground her. Emma didn't seem to notice as she held the bottle up and shaking it slightly, "This much."

Regina shook her head to herself. There was only about a quarter of a bottle left, so the blonde must have drunk the entire thing, "Maybe we should sit down over here so we can talk. What do you say?" Regina asked as she pulled the woman away from the window.

The brunette sat the younger woman down in the desk chair. Now she didn't have to worry about her falling to her death.

She watched as the blonde turned the bottle up to her lips and she asked, "Why did you do this?"

Lowering the whiskey a sloppy smile crept up on Emma's features, "Because I'm a Nolan. That's what we, Nolans, do. Kill, maim, steal, extort…"

"Emma! Stop! That's not why you did this." Regina interrupted.

The blonde snorted out a laugh, "Of course it is. That's what you think. I'm a Nolan so this is expected of me, you've said as much." She turned the bottle up again.

Regina snatched the bottle out of her hand. The amber liquid sloshed out and ran down the younger woman's chin, "Stop it! That's not why you did this, Emma."

Emma eyed the bottle but made no attempts to get it back. Instead, she stood up again, "What do you care? Now your friend doesn't have to worry about facing those men in court and the other fucker can never threaten anyone again. I told you I would make things right." The blonde winced slightly as she straightened her back.

Regina wanted to yell at her, telling her that she cared because her father was here putting his career in jeopardy over some girl he felt sorry for when she was a child. The brunette's mind went blank when she saw the blonde fall to her knees and sobbed.

"I'm not sorry for what I did to those three. They deserved it. They deserved more." She paused before looking down again, "I was going to do it to all of them, but Anton said that since the guy who drugged you didn't actually get the opportunity to commit the act, I should be a bit more lenient with him." The blonde took a shaky breath, "But he…" Another sob escaped and Regina walked closer, "He wouldn't apologize. He just kept running his mouth about things he would have done to you. Then he said he knew where Henry lived and when he got free he would find him."

Regina knelt down in front of the younger woman. She could only imagine how she would have reacted if she had been there and heard him threaten her son. She listened as the blonde went on, "I hit him every time something vile came out of his mouth, but he wouldn't stop, he just kept talking. When I hit him again, I couldn't stop. I hit him again and again." Tears were streaming from the emerald eyes that were now looking at her, "I just wanted him to shut up." The blonde sobbed louder and fell forward into the brunette's arms, "I didn't mean to kill him."

At first, Regina wasn't sure of her own emotions, let alone how she should respond, but the woman in her arms was shattered and it was hard not to feel for her. The brunette wrapped her arms tighter around the other woman and held her. This woman didn't know her, yet she had defended her and her son three times now.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." Regina found herself whispering into the blonde's hair.

Regina heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She wasn't about to move or even release the woman. Anton appeared in the doorway.

He paused briefly as he looked at the two women. His eyes moved to the desk where the bottle of whiskey now sat. Regina watched as the disappointment from the blonde's slip up flashed across his face, "I was going to have Mulan take her back to the club, but she can't go there like this."

"I'm sorry." The blonde sobbed out, still attached to the older woman.

Regina was surprised at her own words, "I'll take her home with me until she gets some sleep and sobers up, and then I'll drop her by the club later this evening."

The giant nodded and started to walk away. He paused and turned back, "I tried to stop her before things got out of hand." He looked down at his blonde boss, "But I couldn't pull her off of him in time." As the brunette watched the giant walked away, she could see the regret on his face.

Regina found herself battling with what was considered right and wrong. The man Emma had killed had drugged her, he had planned to assault her, and he even attacked Emma in front of Henry. She hadn't thought he deserved to be murdered for it, but after hearing he threatened her only child, Regina was having second thoughts. She mindlessly placed a kiss to the crown of Emma's head as she sobbed in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

Emma squinted at the bright light that made it through a single crack where the drapes didn't quite meet, hitting her square in the face. She rolled over, attempting to dodge the annoying ray of light.

She had a slight headache but wasn't nauseous. It was a good thing, she thought, considering it could have been much worse. She had woken up many times in her previous life sporting horrible hangovers and nausea that would last most of the day.

The blonde took a deep breath as she stretched her limbs. There was a familiar scent that invaded her senses. Glancing around the room, she knew that there was no one else, but that smell. That sweet, earthy scent. Her heart sank to her stomach as memories of the night before came rushing back.

She ran her hand through her long wavy locks as she sat up. Regina must surely hate her now. The blonde knew the older woman wouldn't allow her to be around Henry after what happened.

Emma stood up, looking down at her attire while breathing through the pain in her side. She had her boy shorts on and an oversized t-shirt, which definitely wasn't hers. She couldn't resist pulling the material up to her nose to smell it. Yep, it smelled like Regina.

The blonde looked around the room but didn't see her clothes. Maybe the other woman had washed them or something. She noticed the walls were painted blue and most things in that room told her that it's a kid's room. Randomly set on different levels of the bookshelf, sat dinosaur figurines. She smiled to herself and thought of Henry. A small desk sat near the window. She imagined that's where Henry did his homework.

Framed awards adorned the blue wall by the door. They were for different achievements: perfect attendance, straight A's, even awards and ribbons for science fairs. Emma was impressed.

She opened the door and peered out into the hallway, hoping to find her clothing then slip away unnoticed. This way, she didn't have to face the other woman and see the disgust painted on her face.

She slipped out into the hallway closing the door as quietly as she could.

"I see you are awake," a woman's voice came from behind her, Emma spun to the other direction.

"Kathryn, right?" Emma said shakily.

"Yes, and you're Emma." Her expression was unreadable.

Emma smiled politely but avoided eye contact. She didn't know how to face this woman. She felt horrible for what happened to her. She remembered seeing her at the warehouse last night, but before she could think of something to say, the woman spoke again.

"Come to the kitchen. I made breakfast." She said walking down the hallway, leading the way.

Emma didn't respond, she just followed the other woman. She looked around at her surroundings as they made their way towards the stairs that led to the lower level of the house. Framed pictures lined the walls. Most of them were of Henry at different ages. A few were of Henry and Regina.

Right before they arrived at the first step, a picture of a little girl, Dr. Mills and his wife caught the wavy-haired blonde's attention. She stepped closer to get a better look. Regina was beautiful, even as a child. The brunette got her looks from her mother. She was absolutely radiant.

Emma couldn't help smiling at the photograph. Everyone looked happy.

"I think she was about ten or eleven in that picture," Kathryn said, standing beside her.

Emma's smile faded because she knew that as happy as they seemed, Mrs. Mills passed away shortly after. It reminded her of her own mother and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Looking away from the picture, the younger blonde smiled softly, hoping the sadness she felt wasn't evident on her face. The older woman didn't seem to notice and she continued on their path.

The house was a large two-story home. Warm beige covered the walls. White crown moldings and trim contrasted the dark cherry floors and staircase railing. The high ceilings hid most of the recessed lighting. An expensive foyer table sat by the entryway at the base of the staircase. It looked like it was made of hand-turned wood and heavily lacquered, making it shiny. At the center of the table sat a wooden bowl filled with pocket change and a set of keys. The decor was elegant, yet it felt cozy, like what a home should feel like. She found herself wishing she had grown up in a home like this, but instead she grew up in sterile skyline penthouses. There were very few intimate family photos and the ones that had been there were removed when her mother died.

She followed the older woman through the kitchen located to the left of the entryway. The cherry wood covered the entire main floor of the house. Floor to ceiling white cabinets covered one side of the kitchen. The dark granite countertops had just enough specks of white, making the light dance on the surface when the sun hit. The room was divided by a large island.

"Have a seat." The older blonde said, gesturing towards the stool on the other side of the island.

Emma did as she was told. Climbing on to the bar stool, she winced at the sharp pain as she slid into her seat. She watched the other woman pull two plates from the cabinet. The silence in the room was nerve-wracking.

"So, how are you doing?" Emma asked, attempting to make small talk.

The woman kept her back to the younger woman as she plated their breakfast, "Doing better, I suppose."

There was another long uncomfortable silence, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Kathryn turned around and put the plates down on the island. Without making eye contact, the woman said, "Me too, but it's not your fault. I don't blame you."

Emma looked down at the plate of biscuits and gravy and smiled, "Thank you. It looks delicious."

The older blonde smiled as she began eating from her own plate.

"I'm sorry about last night. I thought I could handle everything, but then things got out of…"

"Hey. Stop apologizing." She interrupted, "You thought you were doing the right thing." She glanced up at Emma.

The younger woman picked up her fork and paused before taking a bite, "Yeah, well, obviously it wasn't, and I'm sure now Regina hates my guts."

Kathryn stood up turning back towards the wall of cabinets, "Coffee?"

Emma nodded, "Sure, thanks."

The food was fantastic, the memories of what she had done only a few hours ago came back to haunt her again. The younger woman was finding it difficult to eat, but she forced herself to take a bite.

"If Regina hated your guts, you wouldn't be in her house. Regina is a very complicated woman, but once you can see through her tough exterior, you'll find she is not the bitch she likes people to think she is." The older blonde said as she placed two steaming cups of coffee in front of her.

Emma gave a half smile, but her mind went to Regina and Henry. She could only imagine what it was like being married to Robin Locksley and watch your only child get hurt over and over again by the man Henry was supposed to admire most. Robin was really no different than the blonde's father. The only difference between the two was that Robin was at the height of his career. There was no way for him to move up the chain further than he currently was. Robin Locksley would never be able to gain the power that David Nolan spent a lifetime to secure.

She reached across the granite countertop, picked up the steaming cup of coffee and took a sip before holding it in her hands, "Where is Regina?"

"She's upstairs, asleep. She only got home an hour ago and she was exhausted." Kathryn said before sipping from her own cup.

The younger blonde nodded, but the guilt washed over her making her stomach flip. Dr. Mills and Regina cleaned up her mess. Her eyes stung with tears but she shook them off, "Do you know where my clothes are?"

Kathryn eyed the younger woman's t-shirt and her eyes widen, but then relaxed, "Regina probably got rid of them, but I'm sure she has something you can borrow." She picked up her plate and turned towards the sink, "Just so you know, if Regina hated your guts, you wouldn't be wearing her favorite U of H t-shirt."

Emma looked down at the shirt. It was a University of Houston t-shirt. She assumed that was where the brunette had gone to college. She blushed slightly as she tried to hide her grin.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Henry! Come down here." The boy's father bellowed from downstairs.

Henry rushed to the study where he knew his father would be. He managed to return home while the old woman was still asleep and before his father had come home.

Robin didn't look at his son when he asked, "Did anyone come over last night?"

Henry knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "No sir. Was someone supposed to?"

His father looked distraught, "No. It looked like some of my things had been moved around and I thought…" His words trailed off and he looked up at his son, giving him a fake smile, "It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me."

Henry nodded his head and turned to leave when his father stopped him.

"Um, Henry? How would you like to spend the day together?" He asked as he stood up from his chair, walking around the desk to where the boy was.

Henry wasn't sure how to answer that. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What do you mean?"

A part of him did want to spend time with his dad, but the other part just wanted him to go to work so he could find Emma and talk to her.

"I mean, you and me bud. We can go see the new Star Wars movie then grab some lunch. Whatever you want to do." His father said with a huge smile.

Henry couldn't help the smile that crossed his own face. Even though he was still angry with the man for hitting his mother and for always treating her badly, he was still a nine-year-old boy. He wanted his father's love and approval more than anything, "Really?"

Robin's smile remained, "Of course. Go grab your coat and we'll go."

Henry's grin was killing his cheeks, but he couldn't help it. He ran out of the room and up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him. He grabbed his coat and his cell phone and rushed back downstairs where his father was waiting for him by the door. Maybe today was the day that things would start to get better.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina sat on the front porch swing, sipping her coffee. The rain seemed to come and go in spurts. It was still chilly and she wrapped herself in her fluffiest robe.

Her mind drifted back to the early hours of this morning and the events that had taken place. Not only had she brought a Nolan to her house, but she had been helping her father to cover up a murder. If anyone ever found out about this, she and her father were screwed.

She brought Kathryn and Emma back to the house. The younger blonde passed out before they even got in the car good. She helped the older blonde get Emma changed and ready for bed. She hesitated for a moment when she went to retrieve something for the woman to wear. She pulled her favorite shirt from the drawer and figured the woman would be more comfortable in that, rather than in pajamas. She remembered Emma telling her that she likes to sleep nude but she wasn't going to let her sleep naked in her son's bed.

Her father removed all of the dead man's personal effects and gave them to Anton. They washed the body from head to toe before the giant helped load the man into her father's car. Anton and his crew did the 'clean up' at the warehouse. Regina wasn't sure what it had entailed but she knew that they're better off not knowing.

Her father met her at the clinic with the body. To her surprise, there was an old incinerator. Her father had never used it, but he assured her that it still worked. He told her that it was used many years ago when the clinic was a hospital. The incinerator was probably used to dispose of amputated limbs and other biological waste.

She felt numb as she watched her father fired up the old incinerator and pushed the body in. Every emotion known to man had run through her from the moment she arrived at the warehouse. Kathryn seemed to be holding up better than her and for that, she was grateful.

After the pair burned the body down to ashes, except what was left of the heart and a few bits of bone, they stripped off their own clothing and burnt them. They instructed the crew to do the same. Luckily she and her father always kept a change of clothes at the clinic.

Her father often stayed overnight at the clinic to sleep. When she moved out after college, her father rarely went home. She knew he hated going home to an empty house.

Once the brunette arrived home, she couldn't resist the urge to check in on the blonde. She recalled thinking how innocent and beautiful the woman looked when she was asleep. Her stomach fluttered, making her hand move subconsciously over her belly.

Once she took her second shower for the morning, she climbed into bed. Even though she was extremely tired, she found it difficult to fall asleep. Her mind refused to quiet down. Thoughts were swirling around in her head. At first, it was worrying that they could get caught. Then, she worried about what would happen to Henry or her father. Her final thoughts were of the blonde that had been wrapped in her arms, noting how comfortable and normal it felt. Her eyes grew heavy and finally sleep claimed her.

"You got in late this morning," Kathryn said sitting down beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Regina continued to stare at the wet street in front of the house, "Yeah, it was a long night."

"How are you holding up?" The blonde asked before she took a sip from her own cup.

Regina turned and looked at her friend, "I'm fine. Just tired and worried that we have put everything we worked so hard for in jeopardy. I hated knowing that they could get away with what they did to you, but I'm not sure that this is better." She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Kathryn reached over and squeezed the other woman's knee, "She did what she thought was right."

"That doesn't make it right. I get that she was furious at what happened to you, hell so am I, but taking the law into your own hands doesn't make her or us any different than them." Regina said, placing her coffee up on the porch railing.

Kathryn took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled, "No, it doesn't make what she did right, however, I don't feel guilty about anything. I don't feel sorry for any of those men..."

Regina interrupted, "They were boys. College boys, Kathryn."

"They were old enough to know right from wrong. Have you been to a college campus in a while? They preach against rape and the many forms of it, at least they do at U of H. Those boys, or so you call them, knew exactly what they were doing. Hell if anything, Emma showed them mercy." The blonde retorted as she raised her voice.

Regina knew what her friend was saying made sense, but at the same time, everything felt wrong. Maybe this was the best justice her friend could receive for what they did. Her mind went back to the broken blonde she held last night, "One wasn't so lucky." Her voice was above a whisper.

Kathryn nodded her head in agreement. Locking eyes with her friend, she said softly, "And Emma has to pay for that for the rest of her life."

"I know," was the only reply the brunette had. Regina found a moment where she wished she was still holding the younger woman and she shook her head. What in the hell was wrong with her? "Did you take her back to the club?" She asked.

Kathryn nodded and another smile played at her lips when she noticed the slight disappointment cross the other woman's face, "Should I have waited for you to get up?"

Regina knitted her eyebrows together, "What? No." She seemed to stutter a bit.

Kathryn grinned widely, "Regina Mills, you like her."

The brunette stood up, snatching her coffee mug from the railing, "What? Don't be ridiculous."

"Uh huh. You know I have known you for most of our lives, right? I don't recall you ever having a thing for another woman." Kathryn winked.

Regina tightened her jaw, "I do not have a thing for anyone, especially Emma Nolan."

Her friend smirked, "Sure you don't."

Kathryn's teasing was getting on her nerves, but rather than stand there and argue about it, she stomped into the house. Her friend's laugh sang out from behind her. She didn't hate Emma Nolan, but she wasn't sure she would call it like and definitely not the kind of like Kathryn was talking about.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma hadn't been back at the club for more than an hour when she heard a knock on her office door. She glanced at the large round clock on the wall. Once her brain was able to register the roman numerals, she could see the clock's hands showed 2:30 PM, "It's open."

She regretted her words when her brother appeared only a second later. He smiled in her direction as he shut the door behind him, "So how are things here at the club going?"

The blonde gritted her teeth to avoid the yelp that was threatening to escape her throat when a sharp pain shot through her side. She laid down her pen and gave him her full attention, "Things are good." Everything seemed to be running smoothly. That wasn't a lie. It was just everything else in her life was a mess.

"That's great news." He smiled as he walked over to the glass wall that overlooks the bar and the dance floor. "Have things been taken care of with the other matter?"

Emma knew he was talking about the date rape situation, "Yes."

She watched her brother nod in acknowledgment as he continued to stare down at the club, "That's good." He stuck his hand in his pockets and turned to look at her, "Father will be pleased."

She smiled tightly. Emma hated the way August acted like their father's little-trained monkey, "Speaking of father, when will he be back?"

Her brother walked towards her desk and took a seat in a chair across from Emma's, "In a couple of days, if all goes well. He is brokering a deal with a very important client."

Emma nodded in understanding. All that meant was the business he was after was worth a lot of money. He didn't care about the people. It has always been the dollar signs and the reputation.

"I heard a disturbing rumor today." He said as he inspected his fingernails.

The blonde clenched her jaw. She hated when his tone turned cocky as if he knew a secret and wanted to run to their father, "And what rumor would that be?"

He continued, pretending to worry about his manicured nails, "I heard that you were seen going into Regina Locksley's home early this morning and didn't come out until sometime in the afternoon."

Emma closed her eyes to calm herself. She had to find the fucker who kept running their mouth. She couldn't upset her father right now and even more so, Robin, "Look, August, I can explain."

He raised an eyebrow, "This should be good."

She narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. You are you, Emma. I thought this club and the deal with father would help you grow up, but…"

Emma interrupted, "Nothing happened between Regina and I. I swear. I haven't slept with any woman since I got back to this god damned city, so give me a break."

August stared at her for a moment, trying to gauge her honesty, "All right. If you weren't sleeping with her, then why were you there?"

The blonde sighed, "I had an altercation with someone and I ended up with a couple of cracked ribs. She was treating me under the table."

August pursed his lips and then nodded, "Okay, I believe you. You are going to have to be more careful. Father has eyes everywhere and one wrong move…well, you know how he can get."

She knew exactly how the man could be. She hated sneaking around, but she didn't have a choice. Emma looked hard into her brother's eyes, "Please don't tell father or Robin. I swear I haven't done anything with her and I don't want her to have to pay for my indiscretion."

August pulled a cigarette case from his breast pocket and opened it, "Would you like one?"

Emma only smoked when she drank and luckily she didn't have any cigarettes on her last night. She was sure the brunette wouldn't have approved, "No thanks."

He pulled one out and put it between his lips. Shutting it, August slid the silver case into the breast pocket of his black suit. Emma pulled her mother's Zippo out of her pocket and walked around the desk to light his cigarette. He took a deep drag before blowing the smoke out in a huge white cloud and looked up at his sister.

She slid the Zippo back into the front pocket of her pants and stared back at her brother. She wanted to trust him so badly, but she was also afraid he would rat her out the first chance he got.

August stared into his sister's eyes, "Why do you care what happens to Mrs. Locksley?"

Emma wasn't sure how to answer the question, "Come on August. She doesn't deserve to have Robin play dirty in court when it comes to Henry. It's not fair. Being what our father wants isn't as easy for the rest of us as it is for you."

He snorted a laugh and stood up. Loosening his tie with his left hand, he walked over to the mini bar against the back wall. She watched him pick up a tumbler and poured the amber liquid close to the brim. August downed the entire glass of bourbon in one gulp, and then took another drag from his cigarette before turning back to his sister, "You think it has been easy for me? I've struggled my whole life to be what father wanted. I thought when Will was born that it would take some of the pressure off of me." He let out a hollow chuckle, "We know how well that went."

Emma leaned against her desk watching her brother, surprised at his admission, "That's why you hated Will."

Tears well up in her brother's eyes. He turned back to the bottle of bourbon and poured himself another glass, "I never hated him." He took a small sip this time and turned back, "I hated myself for not being more like him. I had something in me that wanted father's approval more than anything. Did you know that when I was in college, father monitored my grades? I got a B on a business plan proposal and father canceled my credit cards for two weeks. He told me what a complete failure I was and that he wasn't even sure I was his son." He sat down on the sofa and sighed, "Things didn't get better for me until Will started fucking up. You know, sometimes I think he did it on purpose." He smiled sadly, "Father stopped giving me a hard time after that. I guess he figured I was the best that he was going to get."

Emma pushed herself off the desk and took a seat next to her brother. Silence hung in the air, "Do you remember what mom looks like?" The blonde asked, staring blankly at the coffee table.

August took another sip, "Yeah."

The blonde pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and opened it up. The old torn picture she had of her and her mother when she was small sat just behind her driver's licenses. She pulled it out and passed it to her brother, "This old photo is the only one I have of her." Their mother's face was worn away, leaving a faceless woman holding a smiling blonde toddler. A lone tear ran down her cheek, "I can't remember what our mother looks like August."

August quickly sat his drink down on the coffee table and put his arms around his sister, "What do you remember about her?"

Emma thought hard, "She had jet black hair and she always wore red lipstick. She smelled of lavender and lilac."

"She had the kindest caramel colored eyes you have ever seen. Her smile would warm an entire room. You know, there's a lot of her in you." August said with a smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I have father's hair and eyes, but nice try."

"Trust me Em, that's all you got from him. Your smile runs a close second to mom's and your heart is just as big as hers was." He squeezed her lightly, "I should have been a better brother to you, Em."

She laughed lightly, "I guess I could've been less of a brat to you."

August let go of his sister and stood up. He tightened his tie and wiped away his tears, "I have to get back to the office. I won't tell father or Robin, I just hope you know what you're doing little sis."

Emma tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

He picked up the glass and downed the rest of the amber liquid, "Robin doesn't like competition and he can get nasty. Father has more love for his faithful lawyer than he has ever had for any of his children."

He set the empty glass down and left her office. Nothing was going on between Regina and herself, so she didn't know what he was referring to. However, she did know her father would have sold her or her brother to the highest bidder had there ever been any offers.

Anton poked his head in, "Hey, everything okay?" He asked seeing her wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, actually everything is fine." She said with a tight smile.

He nodded, walking into the room, "I was just bringing you your cell phone. You forgot it last night after everything, so I grabbed it."

"Thanks." She said taking it from him. He started to walk away, "Hey Anton. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry about last night."

The giant smiled and shrugged, "The fucker deserved it."

Emma licked her lips, "I don't mean about that. I meant about the drinking."

"Hey, you're a grown woman. You were under a bit of stress, so I'm not judging." He chuckled, walking towards the door.

"If my father found out, you would've lost your job." Her eyes were apologetic, "I will do better, okay?" She said with a small smile.

He nodded his head, "I know." He left her to her thoughts.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry couldn't remember a time his father hadn't constantly checked his phone. They watched the entire movie without one call or email. Afterward, they went for lunch at a burger joint, which was very unusual for Robin Locksley. He never let Henry eat anything that wasn't considered healthy.

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. This was the first time his dad had ever wanted to spend time with him. It felt like the best day of his life. Maybe his father wouldn't turn out like Emma's.

Henry watched his father as he sipped his milkshake with caution. The burger he was eating wasn't a real burger. It was made of tofu, but his dad seemed to like it. After several minutes of them eating in silence, Robin smiled at his son, "Are you having fun?"

Henry grinned and nodded his head, "Totally."

Robin picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth, "Maybe we should have more days like this. Would you like that?"

Again, the boy grinned, "Would I ever?"

The boy took a bite of a French fry as he watched his father's face. He was still smiling but it didn't reach his eyes, "So, I was thinking about trying to make up with your mom."

Suddenly Henry didn't feel well. His mother had been miserable when they were together. He couldn't remember a time when she was actually happy being with his dad.

"Don't you think that would be great? You would have your family back together." He said reaching across the table and slapping Henry in the arm with a big grin.

Henry's smile disappeared. He looked down and shrugged.

"What do you mean?" His father mirrored his shrug. "Don't you want me to come home? Then you could spend time with us together instead of this weekend dad bullshit." He asked with his own smile fading.

Henry didn't want this day to end, but now he knew it was just a trick. Disappointment flooded the little boy, but anger was quickly making its way to the surface, "No."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "No?"

Henry pushed his milkshake away, "No, I don't want you to come home."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

Henry sighed, "Mom's happier without you there."

He watched his father's jaw muscle flex and knew he had hit a nerve, but he wasn't going to lie about that. His father has a bad temper. He was watching from the top of the stairs the night he hit his mother. His mom swore it was the only time, but Henry found it hard to believe. Not to mention the times he had heard his mother crying in their room because Robin had chosen his job over them.

"You are an ungrateful little shit, you know that?" Robin sneered. "I have given you and your mother everything and this is the thanks I get? I took off of work to be with you today."

"No, you didn't. You only spent time with me because you were hoping I would beg mom to let you come back." Henry said, as his voice became louder.

"Don't you dare talk back to me. I am your father and…" Robin started.

"That's all you are to me. You don't deserve mom, so stay away from her!" The boy yelled before jumping up and running out of the restaurant. He could hear his father shouting as he ran out to the busy sidewalk


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Regina hung her towel on the hook next to the shower and stepped inside. Placing both of her palms flat against the wall on either side of the cascading waterfall, she bent head down, letting the water beat over the back of her neck and shoulders. The hot water felt amazing against her skin.

The brunette's mind kept drifting to Emma Nolan. The tabloids painted her as a rich and immature party girl. She flashed her family's money and drank enough alcohol to make many clubs in New York rich off of her patronage alone. Every picture she had seen of the blonde when she was out in public was with a different girl on her arm. She recalled the anniversary dinner when her husband was called away because he had to stop the youngest Nolan from going to jail and ruining daddy's reputation.

Regina lathered the shampoo in her hands before massaging it into her scalp. The Emma she had recently met wasn't the same girl. She still had some growing up to do, but she seemed to be more of a victim rather than the villain she had been portrayed as. After hearing the story her father had told, her heart went out to the other woman.

She grabbed her loofah and poured some body wash on it. As she lathered herself, her friend's words rang in her head. 'You like her.' Regina wanted to laugh. She no longer hated the other woman, but she wouldn't say she likes her.

Her mind went back to the morning she had woken up in the cheap motel. Emma stood only in her underwear. The image still made her stomach do somersaults. Seeing the blonde in her favorite t-shirt was enough to make her mind wander to places it shouldn't. Regina let out a shaky breath as she rinsed herself.

This was ridiculous. It was ridiculous because the doctor couldn't think of a time she had been strongly drawn to another woman before. Hell, she and Kathryn had taken many showers together growing up and she had never looked twice at her. What was it about Emma Nolan?

Just as she was rinsing the conditioner from her hair, she heard faint arguing that seemed to grow closer. Before she could actually make out who or what it was about, the bathroom door flung open, causing her to jump.

"Regina, we have to talk now!" Robin shouted.

The brunette pulled the curtain open and quickly grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself.

"I tried to make him wait downstairs." Kathryn said glaring at the man, "But the asshat wouldn't listen."

Robin clenched his jaw as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"It's all right, Kathryn." She said with a tight smile. She avoided eye contact as she pushed past him to go into her bedroom, "What do you want Robin?"

"What have you been telling my son?" Robin hissed.

Regina pulled a pair of underwear and a matching bra from the drawer of her antique chest of drawers, "What are you talking about?"

She was able to slip the underwear on without removing the towel, but unfortunately, she would have to expose herself to slip her bra on.

"I took him out today. We went to see that stupid Star Wars movie, then I took him to that damn nasty ass burger place, and what thanks do I get?" Robin was still yelling.

She clasped her bra and headed for the closet to grab her clothes, "Henry would be thrilled that you spent the day with him." She said, not sure what the man was fuming about.

"Oh, he acted like he had the time of his life, but then when I ask him if he wants me to come home and for us to be a family, the little shit tells me that he doesn't want me to." He said walking into the closet behind Regina and grabbed her arm. She gasped at the unexpected move, "What did you say to him?"

Jerking her arm away she marched out of the closet, "Keep your fucking hands off me." She turned to face him, "I haven't said anything to 'our' son. I would never say anything like that to him. Unlike you, I keep my opinions to myself."

Robin followed her toward the bed, "Then, why would he say that?"

"I don't know Robin, did you ask him?" Her blood was boiling and she wanted to be fully dressed when she was forced to be in the same room as this man. She slipped her legs into her pinstriped dress pants and pulled them up.

"Yeah, I did. He said because you weren't happy being with me." He clenched his jaw.

Regina pulled on her silver button up shirt and paused for a second, letting his words sink in. She would never have told Henry any of that, but he was a very observant child and had always been able to figure things out on his own.

"The ungrateful shit had the nerve to tell me I didn't deserve you." He snorted in disbelief, "He told me to stay away from you before he ran out of the restaurant.

Regina was tucking in her shirt when she turned back, "When he ran out? Robin where is Henry?"

"I don't fucking know!" He spat.

Her temper got the better of her and she shoved the man making him stumble back toward the door. Her heart began to pound, "What do you mean you don't know? You just let him wander around in Houston by himself? He's nine-years-old for God's sake!"

Robin gritted his teeth and stood straighter, "He thinks he's a big boy, so let him find his own way home."

Tears were welling up in Regina's eyes. Not only was she scared not knowing where her child was, but she was absolutely dumbfounded by his father's behavior, "Did you at least call the cops?"

"We are not calling the cops. The last thing Mr. Nolan needs is to hear how his lawyer's kid can't behave." He said as his phone started ringing in his pocket.

Regina could see Kathryn standing in the doorway. She was texting on her phone and she assumed she was trying to reach Henry.

The brunette looked back at her soon-to-be-ex-husband who was pulling his phone from his breast pocket. He had assigned a specific ringtone for David Nolan. It had been the same annoying one he has had for ten years, "Don't answer that phone, Robin. Our son needs you."

The man ignored her, "What can I do for you, Mr. Nolan?"

Regina was furious. Her son was out somewhere in downtown Houston alone and here he was answering that stupid phone. She glanced out the window and could see the sun was fading fast. She was supposed to be heading into the clinic to help her dad with paperwork, but all she could think about was Henry out there somewhere, alone and afraid.

"No sir, it's not a problem at all. I will head straight to the airport." Robin said before ending his call.

"Robin Locksley, you can't leave without finding our son," Regina said crossing her arms over her chest.

Robin slipped the phone back into his coat pocket, "He's your problem now. I have to catch a flight to London. I'll be back sometime next week." He turned and started out the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She was flabbergasted. This man had been fighting her tooth and nail in court for his parental rights to Henry and now he was leaving for a work trip with no clue where their only child was.

He ignored her and walked down the hallway, passing Kathryn on his way out. She shook her head and looked at him with sheer disgust.

Regina screamed, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

He slammed the front door as he left. The brunette dropped down on the bed as she started to cry. How could she have ever married that asshole? How had she not seen that this is who he had always been? Because she was blind and stupid, that's how. She thought she had actually been in love with the creep. Now the thought of him made her physically ill.

Kathryn was at her side with her arm wrapped around her best friend, "We'll find him, okay?"

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Killian walked into the office with a smirk on his face, "Hey boss. I heard you and that hottie, Dr. Locksley have been spending some time together."

Emma rushed over to him, curling her fist over his shirt's collar and slammed him up against the brick wall, "So, you're the one who's been fucking spying on me."

Confusion washed over the man's face, "What are you talking about?"

"Somebody has been telling my father and Robin my every fucking move." She was angry. She hated not being able to trust anyone. She hated that she cared that she couldn't trust anyone. Before, she wouldn't give two shits what people told her father or what they thought of her, but now she did and it was aggravating.

Killian put his hand up in defeat but his befuddled expression remained, "I would never betray you like that, love."

"Am I'm just supposed to believe you?" She asked pushing him harder against the brick wall.

"Yeah, you are. Look, I would never ever go against Will and if I betrayed you, I betray him. You know me better than that. And why the hell would I tell David Nolan a damn thing?"

Emma was finding it hard to read him, she desperately wanted to believe him, "Because he could have promised you something or have some dirt on you."

The bearded man stared at her for a second and then let a chuckle rumble from his throat, "I can promise you that David Nolan has nothing that I want, and even if he had something on me, I wouldn't sink that low. I have done tons of bad things in my life Em, but I would rather sell my soul to Satan himself before I ever strike a deal with your father."

The blonde's glare remained, but she slowly released him. Her ribs were now throbbing, but she didn't care, "Someone inside is leaking information to him."

Killian straightened his shirt and cleared his throat, "I'll get to the bottom of it."

She frustratingly rubbed her hand down her face. Emma was finding her decision to come back to be a stupid move. Nothing had been going right and it felt like everything was falling apart around her. She felt paranoid to a certain degree because she had no clue who was trustworthy and who wasn't. Anton was the only one she trusted and she knew he wasn't the mole.

"Look Em, I will do whatever I need to prove to you that I wouldn't go behind your back. Shit has been heavy around here lately." Killian scratched the back of his neck, "There are a few things I've wanted to talk to you about concerning Will's death, but things haven't slowed down for me to get the chance and to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure how serious you were about taking over this place."

Emma turned to look at him. She wasn't sure she could deal with anything else right now, "What about it?" No one had discussed any details of how Will died, other than when August told her he had been shot. With everything else that has been going on, she hadn't thought about it much.

"Not now, Em. I promise we will discuss it, but right now we need to deal with this leak. I promise I'll find it and handle it." Killian moved towards the door.

Emma didn't look at him as he exited the room. She still didn't know if she could fully trust him. Not because she thought he was lying, but because she didn't know him anymore. Ten years is a long time to be away and people can change a lot in that time.

She leaned her shoulder into the metal support beam of the glass wall and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She discovered that the power had been turned off. Well, that would explain why no one has called her. She pressed the power button and waited for the phone to come on.

Emma watched Killian walked towards the bar. She probably put him in a bad mood for the evening, but this wasn't something that could be taken lightly. She saw Tink moving towards him and he stopped her. By the look on her face, she didn't take it well.

Suddenly her phone pinged, alerting her of a text message. A second later, several more pings rang out and she looked down at her phone. She had three missed text messages and two voicemails. She checked her texts first and saw they were from Henry. The time stamps were after midnight and she was at the warehouse at that time. His messages all said the same thing. He needed to talk to her about something important.

She heard quick taps on her door. Anton walked in looking panicked, "We have a problem." She watched him rushed over to her desk and grabbed the TV remote, turning on the flat screen that was mounted in the corner of the room where the glass met the brick.

A picture of the dark-haired man she had killed was on the screen, "If you have any information on the where about of Albert Blackwell, please contact the Houston PD." The new report said.

The blonde's eyes grew wide. How could this day possibly get any worse?

Anton paused the screen, "Not only is this going to stir up some unwanted heat around here, but you do know who that boy is?"

Emma stared at the image. He didn't look like much of a boy to her, but then again she was closer to the man's age than the rest of the people she was around, "No, but I'm sure you're going to give me more bad news."

"Robert Gold's nephew." He said.

The blonde closed her eyes, "Fuck." Her words came out as a whisper, but the feeling behind them might as well have been screaming.

Robert Gold was a big business tycoon, like her father. As a matter of fact, Mr. Gold and her father were constantly competing with one another. But it felt like a war. He was equally rich and powerful. Some might even say he is more ruthless than her own father.

"I fucking killed a Gold." She said.

"Shhhh!" Anton hissed out. "Don't ever say those words again. I'll figure this out, but for the time being, you have to stay clear of the warehouse or anything else that would tie you to this, do you understand?" He insisted.

The blonde wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she would heed his advice. She had no interest in returning to that warehouse anytime soon, "I hear you."

He nodded, put the remote back down on the desk and walked out the door. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to pass out. She should have stayed in New York. She didn't ask for this life. Emma found herself wanting to curse her brother for dying on her, but she quickly let the thought go.

Emma clicked the voicemail icon on her phone and put it to her ear.

"You have two new messages. First message: Hey Em, it's Henry. I really, really need to talk to you about something. Call me back when you get this."

Emma smiled to herself. She didn't know what was so important, but she liked hearing the kid's voice. So far, it seemed meeting the little boy had been the only happy thing about her return.

She was expecting the next message to be the boy again, "Next message: Hi, Miss Nolan, I mean Emma." It was Regina and she sounded nervous and as if she might have been crying, "Um, I didn't know who else to call." There was a pause and Emma found herself holding her breath as she waited, "Henry's missing…"

The blonde didn't wait to hear the rest of the message. She ended the call and went to her missed call log and dialed the number Regina called her from.

"Henry?" Regina asked. Emma could hear the desperation in her voice.

"No, it's Emma." She replied softly.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I just didn't..." Regina started as she sniffled.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm sorry I didn't call back sooner, but I realize my phone was off," she explained.

"I only called you less than 10 minutes ago." The brunette said.

"Did you call the police?" Emma asked.

What sounded like a sob mixed with a choked out laugh came across the line, "Robin doesn't want me to."

Emma closed her eyes. Everything about the Nolan lifestyle was getting old fast. Yep, her father must truly be proud of what he created with Robin Locksley, "Okay. Where does he like to hang out or somewhere he might like to go to be alone?"

"Do you think I would be calling you if I knew that?" Regina snapped. Emma flinched, but she knew the woman was drowning in worry.

"Where was he last seen?" She asked.

"Some burger joint off of Fannin. He was with Robin." Emma could hear the annoyance when the older woman said his name.

Emma wondered how Robin could lose his kid, but she let the thought go. It wouldn't help them now. She tried to see a map of that part of Houston in her head. There wasn't much around that would interest a nine-year-old…wait, "Regina, I think I know where he might be, but I don't know for sure. Let me run down there and check it out, if he's there I'll let you know."

"Please hurry." Emma could hear the woman was losing the fight with her tears and it made her heart clench.

"I'll find him. I promise." She said before hanging up the phone.

The blonde grabbed her jacket and rushed down the stairs. All the other stress in her life had completely disappeared and her only thought was finding Henry and safely returning him to his mother.

She tapped Killian on the shoulder as she passed, "I have something I have to go and take care of."

The man looked as though he wanted to argue, but he could see the look in his boss' eyes, "Not a problem. I can handle things here."

"Anton, Mulan, and Graham are the only three that know about the leak, let's keep it that way." She whispered.

"Aye Aye." The man said. Yep, he definitely reminded her of a pirate.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry kicked at the small gravel that littered the sidewalk. The zoo was closed before he got there so he just walked around the entrance, looking at the flyers that were plastered to the gates. He had read the rules and guidelines so many times he could recite them by heart.

Being here alone was better than being at his dad's house. He was pretty sure his dad was going to blow up at him when he did finally make it back, but he didn't want to leave. Henry didn't even want to look at his dad's face. He had had so much fun when he came here with the blonde, but now he felt like she was avoiding him like the plague.

Why didn't anyone want him? He worked hard to get good grades, and he tried to be on his best behavior—respectful, obedient and polite. He had met lots of other kids who were way worse. This one kid his age, tells his mother to shut up and he doesn't get in trouble for it. This little girl named Ava hits her dad when she gets mad, and he laughs about it. Henry could've been like them.

He plopped down on a bench that sat a few yards from the gates. The rain had stopped, but the pavement still glistened with the aftermath. He heard a howler monkey calling from somewhere behind the gates and he smiled. He remembered the monkey faces that he and Emma had made when they were watching them. Emma was silly, and he liked it.

Headlights bounced off him as a car turned into the empty parking lot. He didn't bother looking up. No one knew he was here, besides there was no one to care. He closed his eyes, fighting the tears. He knew his mom cared, but he didn't want her to worry about him and he didn't want to cry in front of her. That would only make her sad and he couldn't take that right now.

"Hey, kid?" A familiar voice called to him.

Henry opened his eye in time to see Emma sit down on the bench next to him, "Emma? What are you doing here?"

She gently leaned back against the bench and looked up at the evening sky, "I was looking for you."

Henry looked down at the wet concrete and sighed, "How did you know I would be here?"

He could see the blonde shrug out of the corner of her eye, "It's where I would go if I wanted to get away."

Henry looked up at her, "Really? Why?"

She kept her gaze upwards, "Because it feels safe here and the animals won't share any of my secrets."

The boy nodded, "Yeah." He chewed his bottom lip before asking, "Are you mad at me or something?"

Emma's eyes shot in his direction, "No, why would I be?"

"Because you didn't answer my texts or my call." He said with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't ignoring you. I was just crazy busy last night and I didn't realize my phone was turned off. I didn't get your messages until a while ago." She nudged him with her elbow, "When I gave you my number and said you could call, I meant it, okay?"

The boy nodded his head and genuinely smiled at her. He mirrored the way the blonde was sitting and looked up at the sky, "I don't want to go back to my dad's."

"So we won't go back to your dad's." She said nonchalantly.

Henry turned his head to look at her, "Where will you take me?"

Emma turned to look back at him, "There is this beautiful woman I know who has been worried sick about you."

Henry frowned. He had hoped she didn't know he was gone, "Oh."

The blonde furrowed her brows, "Oh? Don't you want to see your mom?"

Henry sat up straight in his seat, "Yeah, but dad will only give her problems if I go there."

"Not this time kid. He is hopping on a flight to London in 15 minutes. The time you were supposed to stay with him will be over by the time he gets back." She said with a small smile.

Henry sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid, what is it?" She asked still looking up at the sky.

He hesitated. He didn't want his question to upset her, but he did want to know, "Is it hard not having anyone?"

The blonde turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Henry bit lightly at his bottom lip, "Well, I mean not having anyone who loves you?" He grimaced at how the question sounded out loud and tried to reword it, "What I mean to ask is, is it hard not having your mom around?"

He watched the woman with caution. It took her a minute to reply and he could tell she was struggling with her thoughts, "Umm, well, my mom's been gone for a long time." She swallowed again, "But yeah, it's still hard."

Henry could see the way her eyes had become glossy and he looked down, "I saw a picture of your mom in a magazine once. She was very pretty."

He saw the blonde turn her head and he knew she must be wiping her eyes, "Yeah, well, I wouldn't know anything about that." She stood up from the bench and let out a breath of air.

Henry knitted his eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I don't remember what she looked like." She cleared her throat and held out her hand, "Come on kid, let's get you home. Your mom's been waiting long enough."

The boy saw that the taxi was still waiting for her to return. He smiled up at the blonde and took her hand. He frowned at the thought that she didn't remember what her mom looked like. That had to be horrible. He found it hard to believe that he could ever forget what his mom looked like.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina paced the front entryway, chewing on her bottom lip. Emma had texted her to let her know that she had found Henry and was bringing him home, but that was nearly an hour ago. Her stomach was in knots and she didn't know if she wanted to cry or throw up.

Kathryn sat cross-legged in the armchair, chewing her fingernail and watching her best friend wearing down the hardwood floor. Regina was well aware that her friend was equally stressed out, but she had no comfort to offer, she didn't even have the comfort to offer herself. Between worrying about her son and wishing her husband a slow and painful death, she hadn't had much time for anything else.

Headlights shone through the window, alerting her that a car had arrived. She felt the knots tightening in her stomach as she reached for the door. Emma was coming up the steps with her son on the blonde's hip and his head resting on her shoulder. By the way, his head bobbed, she could tell Henry was asleep.

"Oh thank God!" She said as a relieved tear escaped.

Emma stopped briefly to let her see her son, "I'm sorry, the traffic is horrible. The rodeo is going on."

Regina ushered the younger blonde into the house. Kathryn hurried over and kissed the boy's head. Her baby was home, that was all the brunette cared about.

She reached to take her son from Emma, and he slowly began to rouse.

"Hey, sweetheart." She whispered, pulling his small lanky body into her arms.

He opened his sleepy eyes, "Hey."

"Hey, kiddo," Kathryn said smiling.

Regina held him tightly as she kissed his forehead. More tears were threatening to spill, but she forced them back. She looked over at Emma who was watching them with a curious expression, "Thank you."

Emma gave tight smile, "Anytime."

"Why don't we get you to bed?" Regina whispered to her son.

The boy's head popped up and he grabbed Emma's shirt, "Will you come up too?"

Regina was surprised, but not as surprised as the younger woman. She could see her tensed up and not knowing what to say. The brunette knew that Emma was waiting for her permission, "It's okay."

Regina climbed up the stairs with her son still in her arms. He was getting a little too big to be carried, but right now she didn't care. He was home and he was safe, it's all she wanted.

She walked into his dark bedroom and flipped the light switch on. Regina sat her son down on the bed and walked over to the dresser to get his pajamas ready.

"What do you think of my room?" He asked his voice laced with excitement.

She knew he was talking to the blonde and she noticed the way Emma held her side, "It's pretty cool kid."

Regina pulled out the Sponge Bob pajamas her father had gotten for him as she watched Emma walk around the room looking at everything. She smiled to herself at how the blonde pretended that this room was new to her.

"So you like dinosaurs?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, they're awesome. Come to think of it, I like anything that has to do with science." Henry said.

Regina walked over to her son and pointed at his shirt, "Off."

He did as he was told, but continued talking to the blonde, "I did a science project once on gravity, I won first place." His last word was muffled slightly as Regina pulled the Sponge Bob top down over his head.

"That's awesome, but I wouldn't expect any less. You're a smart kid." Emma said looking at all of the boy's dinosaurs up close.

Pride filled Regina's chest. Her son was very smart. She wasn't saying it just because she was his mother, but she had witnessed the things he was capable of.

"Pants," Regina said.

Henry stood up and shuffled out of his jeans, "Were you bad at school?"

Emma's laughter caught her attention. The brunette didn't expect her to laugh to sound so sweet, "Um, no. I actually did pretty well in school."

"Really?" Her son asked pulling up his pajama pants.

"Don't act so shocked. It was the only thing I had to take my mind off…" Regina didn't miss the trail off, "Anyways, yes I had good grades."

The brunette pulled the covers back and Henry settled underneath, "Could I have a glass of water please?"

Regina knew it was just his way of wanting more time with Emma, but instead of arguing with him, she smiled, "Of course."

She stepped out of his bedroom and walked the short distance to the small bathroom. Henry had his own personal cup on the counter for when he got thirsty in the middle of the night. She turned on the faucet and filled the glass hallway before turning it off.

As she started back towards the bedroom she could hear her son's voice, "Emma?"

"Yeah, kid?" She heard Emma reply.

"Why do our dads hate us?" Regina stopped just short of the doorway and pressed her back to the wall. A lump formed in her throat. That was the worst question any child should ever think about let alone ask.

"I don't know. Maybe dads just suck." The blonde said.

"I don't think all dads do. Grandpa was an awesome dad to my mom." She smiled at Henry's defense of her father.

"I'm sure he was. When I was a little girl I used to wish he was my dad too." She could hear the longing in the other woman's voice.

There was a moment of silence and she started to move towards the room when Henry spoke again, "My dad tried to trick me today."

"Oh?" Emma said.

"Yeah. He spent the whole day with me just so I would go and beg mom to take him back." Henry's tone was a little cold.

"How did that work out for him?" Emma voice got closer, but then stopped so she could only assume the blonde had sat down on the bed.

"It didn't. I told him to stay away from her. He told me I was an ungrateful little shit because I want my mom to be happy." Henry hissed.

There was another sweet laugh from the blonde and Regina had to close her eyes, "Well, you know what I say? I say your mom is too good for him. She is far too pretty to be stuck with his ass anyways. As far as him calling you an ungrateful little shit, fuck him. What does he know? You're the greatest nine-year-old I've met and if he can't see that then fuck him. You don't need him."

Regina wanted to scold the blonde for using that kind of language around her child, but Henry was now laughing, "You're right, I don't need him. All I need is Mom, Grandpa, Aunt Kathryn and you." He paused for a second and then said, "I came to see you last night."

"What? Henry, you have to stop running around this town alone. It's not safe." Concern was evident in the blonde's voice.

"My dad knows about what happens to my mom and Aunt Kathryn." He said, making Regina's stomach dropped.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about?" She didn't know Emma that well but she would have been able to tell she was lying.

"I'm not stupid Em. I saw a file on my dad's computer that said that some men did bad things to my Aunt Kathryn and they would have hurt my mom too, but you saved her." Her son's voice was low.

There was another pause before Emma answered, "Yeah, well I should have saved your Aunt too, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" The boy asked.

She heard the blonde take a deep breath, "I didn't know she was there."

"That man the other day? The one who beat you up? He was talking about my mom wasn't he?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this, kid." She heard the other woman say uncomfortably.

"Come on Em. I can't talk to my mom about this." He whined.

There was another sigh from the blonde, "Yes, he was talking about your mom and he was mad that I had embarrassed him and ruined his plans."

The brunette took that as her cue to enter. She didn't think Emma would share any real detail with her son, but she couldn't risk it. The blonde was lying on top of the covers next to the boy with her feet crossed at the ankles and her finger laced together over her stomach. They were sharing a pillow. Henry was under the covers but his hands copied Emma's. It was an adorable sight and Regina had to force herself to interrupt them, "Okay, drink this and then it's time for bed."

Emma rolled over on her side to face the kid as he groans, "Can't Emma stay a little longer?"

Emerald eyes met brown ones, rendering her momentarily speechless. So Emma answered, "We will see each other later kid. Right now you need to listen to your mom and get some sleep."

Henry nodded his head, "Okay."

That had been a little easier than she thought it should have been, but at least he agreed. She walked over leaning in to kiss his head, "Sweet dreams my prince."

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight Emma." He said.

"Goodnight kid." The blonde said climbing out of the bed and moving towards the door.

Regina turned off the light and closed the door. She felt even more exhausted than she had this morning. Her stress level was through the roof. She wasn't sure she would survive one more thing going wrong.

Silently she led the blonde down the stairs. Her intentions were to thank her again and bid her a good evening, but as they passed the kitchen Kathryn called out, "In here, you two."

Regina and Emma both stopped, giving each other a quick glance and then turning into the kitchen. Kathryn had three mugs of coffee made and sitting on the island.

"You might as well have a nightcap before you go, right?" The older blonde asked.

Emma smiled shyly but picked up a mug. The brunette eyed her friend with suspicion, but Kathryn pretended not to notice.

Everyone pulled up a stool and sat down as Kathryn's eyes drifted over to the youngest Nolan, "Where did you find Henry?"

Emma lowered the steaming cup from her mouth, "Uh, the zoo."

Regina tilted her head, "The zoo? It closes at seven."

"He knows. He was hanging around the gates." The youngest woman replied.

"That's a strange place to go when you're angry," Kathryn said into her cup.

"Not really." Emma said, both women now staring at her, "I mean, sometimes you go where you feel the happiest."

Kathryn knitted her brows together, "Why would that be where he is the happiest?"

Regina closed her eyes for a second and then answered, "I used to take Henry there a lot when he was smaller. Every time he was upset about Robin, that's where he would want to go. I told him once that it was where my happiest memories of my mom were." She turned her head to wipe a tear before anyone could see it, but emerald eyes were on her and she knew the younger blonde had seen everything.

"Mine too," Emma said quietly. Regina was sure she hadn't meant to say it out loud so she didn't ask her to elaborate. It was sometimes hard for her to talk about her own mother so she could just imagine how Emma felt when it came to talking about hers.

"I'm just glad you found him," Regina said, changing the subject.

"I'm just glad I was right." She said, taking another sip of her coffee.

Regina chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to think of something else to say. Kathryn caught her eye and she looked up at the woman smirking at her, "So, Emma, you seeing anyone?"

Regina jaw fell open but quickly shut it.

The younger blonde cleared her throat, "No, I'm not. I'm sort of taking a break from the dating world, you could say."

Regina glared at the older blonde for asking, "Well, that makes two of us. I would rather concentrate on my son," She said to her friend before looking back down at her coffee, "Instead of worrying about dating."

She watched Emma wet her lips as if she were nervous, "I should probably get going. The club opened a little while ago and…"

"Don't you have people running it for you?" Kathryn interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but…" She started.

"Then, they can do without you for a little longer." The older blonde smiled over the mug. Regina knew that tone. She liked to use it as an intimidation tactic. The brunette was sure her friend should have been a car dealer or a lawyer.

Emma didn't answer, instead, she smiled tightly and stared down into her mug. Regina could tell she was uncomfortable. There was a heavy awkward silence in the air and of course, Kathryn felt the need to fill it, "So, Emma?"

Regina shot her eyes over to her friend. Trepidation weighing on her as she waited to see what would pour from her mouth next.

"What nights are you free from the club?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

The brunette chewed lightly at her lower lip as she let her eyes move to younger blonde.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really had time to discuss a proper schedule with Killian yet, I mean with everything that's been going on." The green eyes met Regina's but then looked away.

Kathryn smiled a brilliant smile, "As soon as you find out, you should let me know. You could swing by for dinner on one of your night off."

Regina's eyes widened and she noticed that the youngest woman's eyes did too, "Kathryn." She warned.

"What?" The older blonde asked innocently.

Emma stood up from the stool, "Umm, I don't know. I probably shouldn't."

"Oh, come on. Henry would love for you to come, and we could invite Dr. Mills. You two seemed close." Kathryn's smile remained.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Regina said. She didn't want the other woman to feel obligated to hang out with her son.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Regina." Her father's voice called from the doorway.

"Daddy. I suppose you were stuck in traffic too?" Regina asked as she went over to her father and hugged him.

"Yep. Sorry about that. How's Henry doing?" He said, sounding tired.

Regina let go of her father and smiled lightly, "He's safe, thanks to Emma." She glanced over at the younger blonde who gave a modest smile. "He's asleep now."

"Would you like some coffee Dr. Mills?" Kathryn asked.

"No, thank you, dear. If I drink coffee this late in the evening I will never go to sleep." He replied as he made his way over to the island.

Regina watched as her father placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "Hey there ugly duckling, how are you doing?"

"I'm better sir. I was just getting ready to leave so you can spend time with your family." Emma said. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and it made Regina frown.

"We are all family here, Emma. You should stay. We owe you a great deal for finding Henry and returning him safely." Regina agreed full heartedly with her father's words. Well, the last part anyways.

"No, I really have to go, but thank you." A sad smile played at her mouth as she glanced around at everyone and started for the door. She turned around, "And you don't owe me anything." Her eyes moved around to each person in the room until they stopped at Regina's, "If anything, I owe you." She said before she turned to leave.

Regina was speechless. The sincere look that was in Emma's eyes was evident. This was not the girl she read about in the tabloids. Before her brain could comprehend what her body was doing she hurried after the other woman, catching her at the front door.

She found her hand lightly grabbing the blonde's elbow and the younger woman turned around. For a moment, the brunette searched the green eyes for words. She dropped her hand and cleared her throat lightly, "Thank you again, for finding Henry."

Emma nodded her head and smiled, "It's no problem, I'm just glad he's safe."

The blonde turned to open the door and Regina touched her arm again, "Umm, what Kathryn said, about dinner. Maybe one day, this week you can come by." She wanted to roll her eyes at herself as she felt a blush creep up her neck to her ears, "Henry would be thrilled."

Another smile came across the other woman's face, but this time it was genuine, "Of course, I'd love to. Just tell me when."

Regina could only smile back as she let the blonde leave. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned back into it and sighed. What was the hell it with this woman? Her brain seemed to malfunction and she had to shake her head.

Once she was able to calm her heart rate, she pushed herself away from the door and walked back towards the kitchen. She could desperately use a glass of wine. She knew where an unopened bottle was located.

As she walked into the kitchen she looked up to see two sets of eyes on her. Her friend's gleamed to match the smirk she wore while her father was more of curiosity.

"What?" She couldn't stop the pink that now colored her cheeks.

"So, which night should I make myself scarce?" Kathryn asked her lips still curled up.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You're not leaving me alone. This was your idea, remember?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma sat on the examination table, swinging her feet back and forth. The room was small with different medical charts hanging on the stark white walls. One chart was the anatomy of the inner ear and hung to the left, while another was one of the sinus cavities that hung to the right. A small set of light grey cabinet hung in the corner near the door and an equally small counter sat directly below with a small sink to one side. Other than the two body part diagrams adorning the walls, the room was bleak.

Two days had come and gone without the blonde hearing from Doctor Mills or his daughter. She had texted with Henry a lot though. They mostly talk about the zoo or other interest the nine-year-old had, and in return, she would tell him things about herself when she was his age.

Dr. Mills phoned her this morning. He wanted her to come in for a check-up even though her ribs didn't hurt as bad. Things at the club had been quiet for the most part. Anton was on his own mission to ensure that their secret night at the warehouse remained secret and that no evidence could be found. Killian said he had yet to find the leak, but he would continue to work on it. Of course, the best news was that she still hadn't heard from her father. No news was good news, right?

There was a tap on the door before it opened. She thought it would be Dr. Mills, but to her surprise, it was little Henry, "Hey Em." He greeted her with a big grin.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here," she asked. Waiting in this small room for over 20 minutes was nerve-wracking and she was happy to see a friendly face. Emma realized she didn't do well when left alone with her own thoughts.

"My mom had to come into work and Aunt Kathryn had to go see her counselor, so mom said I could come and help her." He walked closer holding clipboard in his hand, "So how are you feeling?"

The corner of Emma's mouth curled at the sight, "Well, doctor, I am feeling much better." She answered, trying not to laugh out loud.

"That's good. Have you been taking it easy like you were told," he asked, keeping his seriousness.

"Of course," she grinned.

She watched him looked down at the chart, "It says here that all of your vitals are normal."

The chart in the boy's hand was blank, but he put on a good show, "Well, tell me doc, am I going to make it?"

Henry pretended to look over the chart, "If you take your medicine and get plenty of rest."

Emma smiled but was cut off from responding when she realized Regina was standing in the doorway observing her son. Suddenly her stomach fluttered.

"So Dr. Locksley, what medication would you prescribe for the patient?" The brunette asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Henry scrunched up his face as he thought, "I guess it would depend. I would first need to make sure she wasn't allergic to anything." He chewed lightly on his bottom lip. "I might prescribe her some sort of NSAID or a…"

"And what is an NSAID?" Regina asked, interrupting him.

"Umm, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory like ibuprofen." He said.

Emma's eyes widened as Regina smiled, "Very good. What else might you give?"

"I would prescribe an opioid to help with her pain," he said, looking down at his make-believe chart.

Emma could see pride washed over the boy's mother's face. She was mesmerized by the way the other woman's full lips pulled up revealing her pearly white teeth. The light hitting the small scar on her upper lip drew Emma's eyes in.

"That is very good Henry. Now I need you to wait outside while I examine Miss Nolan." The brunette said gently.

Henry looked up at Emma and she smiled, "I'll see you after."

He nodded his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Emma felt nervous. It seemed the more she saw the other woman, the harder it was for Emma to function properly in her presence.

Regina walked up to the blonde pulling the stethoscope from her neck, "Millie told me she took your vitals, but I want to listen to your lungs." She stepped closer, placing the earpieces in her ears and slid the chest piece across Emma's back.

The blonde could smell the other woman's scent and feel her body heat. Emma couldn't move even if she wanted to. She closed her eyes, hoping that the urge to touch the doctor would subside.

"Take a deep breath for me," Regina said, her breath hitting Emma's cheek causing a shiver to run up the younger woman's spine.

"How's the pain?" The brunette's sultry voice vibrated in Emma's ear.

Emma swallowed, "Uh, not as bad."

Regina nodded her head in understanding and slowly placed the stethoscope back around her neck, "Raise your shirt."

Emma licked her lips but did as she was told. She had seen in the mirror this morning that the bruises had turned into ugly faded green. She took a sharp breath as soft warm fingers slid lightly across her bare skin.

"It looks like they are healing nicely." She pressed lightly and Emma hissed, "It's probably still a little tender."

Emma was lost in the feel of the other woman's hand. This woman was making her feel like a pubescent teenager again. What was it about her?

"Alright. Everything looks good. You should be back to 100% soon." Regina said, stepping away as she pulled her prescription pad from her lab coat pocket, "I'll write you another script for painkillers."

"I don't need any. I still have some from last time." Emma said.

The brunette slid the pad back into her pocket, "Are you sure? I only gave you fifteen last time."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. I only took them when I had to work the bar and now the pain is really not that bad."

Regina leaned her hip against the cabinet and crossed her arms as she looked at the other woman, "Well, you can always call me if you change your mind."

Emma watched the brunette chewed on her bottom lip, she knew the doctor wanted to say something else. It was really cute how Henry took after his mother in so many ways. The more she learned about the boy, the more she seemed to learn about his mother.

Regina rubbed her hand across the back of her neck, "So, my father is coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Anyways, I was wondering if you might like to come." She paused and then added, "Henry would love for you to be there."

A small amount of disappointment washed over the younger woman, but she didn't let it show, "I would have to check with the club and see if I can take the night off."

Regina gave a tight-lipped smile, "Of course."

There was a light tap on the door before it opened. Dr. Mills stepped inside, "Hey there Ugly Duckling. How are we doing?"

"Much better," Emma said.

"She's healing very nicely." Regina said to her father as she pushed herself off the counter, "I'll go to see if Millie needs any help in the lab."

The blonde realized she didn't want the other woman to leave but remained quiet. What could she say? The woman probably still thinks she's a nuisance.

She walked out. There were a style and grace about the older woman that she had never seen in another person. She was beautiful, of course, but also confident. Emma met many women who were cocky and arrogant, but not confident. Not the way Regina Locksley was. The blonde was sure there were probably a number of the things the older woman was self-conscious about or even moments she might be skeptical in her own abilities, but you wouldn't know it by looking at her.

Dr. Mills cleared his throat loudly causing Emma to shift her eyes from the doorway to him. The look on his face was one of curiosity, "My daughter's beautiful, isn't she?"

Emma cleared her own throat, making sure her voice wouldn't falter, "No, I mean, yes, she is." The blonde's cheeks grew red and hot.

The older doctor smiled softly, "She takes after her mother in that department." He laughed, "Which is probably a good thing."

Emma lowered her eyes. The doctor had spoken of his wife often when she was young and knew it was a sensitive subject, "From the photos I've seen, she does look a lot like Mrs. Mills."

"So I take it she asked you?" He asked.

"Asked me what?" The blonde asked as she tried to tamp down her blush from a few moments ago.

"To dinner tomorrow," he said taking a quick glance out the door and closing it to ensure no one overheard their conversation.

"Yes sir, she did. I told her I would have to check with the club." Emma said.

He nodded his head, "Well, try and make it. Regina was nervous to ask you and hasn't even told Henry yet."

"Why wouldn't she tell Henry," she asked?

"Because she doesn't want Henry to get his hopes up and then you not show up. He gets enough disappointment from his father." Dr. Mills answered.

Emma nodded her head. She knew better than anyone what it was like to be let down on a regular basis, "I'll see what I can do."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma entered the club through the back door after her doctor appointment. She found herself wishing she owned a car or at least a driver. She was getting tired of waiting for taxis'. In New York, she could hail a cab at any corner, but in Houston, you'd have better luck calling a taxi company to come to pick you up. They were not as readily available.

No sooner did the door close behind her and Killian was rushing towards her, "They just showed up a few minutes ago. I didn't have time to warn you."

"Who?" She asked in confusion.

He lowered his voice, "Mr. Gold and his crew."

Emma's heart nearly leaped out of her chest. When she had heard that the guy she killed was Robert Gold's nephew she had been a little surprised, but at the time she didn't care. Now, it seemed a bit more surreal.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she brushed imaginary wrinkles from her dress pants, "Lead the way." She said.

The men were sitting at the table at the back of the bar. Emma now referred to that specific table as the VIP table. She walked up to the four men and nodded towards the impish looking man, "Mr. Gold."

"My, my, you're all grown up." He said. His words were always laced with venom and his Scottish accent only aided in sweetening the sound.

Once upon a time, he was infamous for being more ruthless than her father, but he had faded gently into the background for the last decade. He struck many deals with David Nolan, even though they hated each other.

"Time has a tendency to do that," Emma said curling the corners of her mouth as she waved Ruby over.

The tall brunette walked over, "What can I get for you gentlemen?"

There were three other men with Mr. Gold, two remained standing while the third was seated next to the boss.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks. And Neal here will have water." He said smiling up at the bartender.

As Ruby went to retrieve the men's drinks Emma's eyes shot to Neal. She hadn't seen him since she was in high school. He was Mr. Gold's only child and he was an arrogant little shit. While she went to the all-girls school, he went to the neighboring all-boys school.

Emma pulled out a chair and sat down across from the other two men, Killian stood next to her, "So what is it that I can do for you, Mr. Gold?"

"I heard Mr. Nolan put you on lockdown," Neal said with a smirk. "No more booze, money or pussy."

Emma clenched her jaw tightly but managed to keep her smile.

"Knock it off." Mr. Gold snapped at his son.

Ignoring his father, he sneered at the blonde, "You still like pussy, right? What was the name of that girl you were secretly banging in high school?" He paused as he pretended to think of the name, "Oh yeah Lily Page. She was a nice piece of…"

"NEAL!" The Scottish man's accent echoed through the empty bar room. "Go wait in the car."

"But dad, I…" Neal started.

"I don't care. Go wait in the car. Don't make me say it the third time." Mr. Gold's voice was heavy with warning.

Neal stood and walked away, throwing one last smirk towards Emma. The blonde wanted to throw the table at him, but she remained calm. When everyone in her high school found out that she and Lily were an item, Lily dumped her. The next thing she knew was her newly ex-girlfriend was dating Neal Gold.

"I do apologize for my son's behavior, Miss Nolan. Sometimes his mouth gets away from him." Gold replied softly as Ruby appeared with two drinks.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, now annoyed.

Mr. Gold took his drink from the bartender before he spoke, "I'm sure you have heard that my nephew is missing." The small-framed man took a sip from his glass, "Rumor has it he was in here last Friday night."

"He was. But he was asked to leave when he drugged a customer and tried to take her home." Anyone would say she was crazy for telling the man the truth about Friday night, but she knew if she lied about that part, things would get a lot worse if someone found out.

Gold took another sip of his drink before sitting it down, "Is that the last time you saw him?"

Emma hesitated only for a second, but in her head, it felt like much longer, "No. I had the pleasure of bumping into him in an alleyway." She raised her shirt to show the bruises, "Got some lovely parting gifts though."

The man's eyes move from her side up her body as if he is looking for other marks. He stopped as he noticed the healing cut on her eyebrow and the faint mark on her lip, "Did you retaliate?"

The atmosphere around her was thick with tension. Mr. Gold's stare made her uncomfortable. She sighed, "No. We couldn't find him."

The man dropped his gaze and picked up his tumbler. He tipped the remaining liquid into his mouth and swallowed, "Thank you for your time, Miss Nolan. I would like to see the video footage of Friday night if that is possible. You can have it sent to me or I can have one of my guys pick it up, whichever you prefer."

"I'll talk to Anton." She said standing up.

Mr. Gold pushed away from the table with a nod. He turned and walked out, leaving Emma with her thoughts. She just hoped Anton hadn't completely destroyed the footage.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina strolled down the aisle with a shopping cart. She had actually managed to finish the paperwork at her father's clinic before dark. It was a good thing since she had Henry with her.

"Hey mom, can we get some of these?" Henry called out, holding up a box of chocolate covered pastries.

"I thought you wanted me to make rice crispy treats for dessert?" She said moving closer to him.

"I do, but these look good too." He grinned.

Regina would normally tell him no. She didn't like him eating a lot of sugar. Being a doctor, she treated many patients with diabetes, even worse, juvenile diabetes. She let him have sweets, but she carefully monitored his intake. Tonight, however, her mind was preoccupied with a certain blonde and whether she was going to accept her dinner invitation or not.

"Okay." She absentmindedly agreed as she chewed her bottom lip.

Henry narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask," she stopped the cart so she could grab some pasta from the shelf?

"Cause you're acting weird. You never let me have these things." The boy replied, putting the box of pastries back on the shelf.

"Just distracted, I guess." She didn't look up at him. Instead, she read the back of a spaghetti package.

"What did Emma say when you asked her over for dinner?" He asked and Regina's eyes snapped to her son's.

"How did you know I invited Emma to dinner?" The surprise was evident on her face.

Henry smiled, "I might have eavesdropped at the clinic, but in my defense, I did hear Aunt Kathryn telling you to ask her last night."

Regina placed the box of pasta in the cart and sighed, "I forget you're not five anymore. I should really watch what I say."

Confusion swept across her son's features, "You do know I'm not an idiot, right?"

"What? Of course, I know that." She said with a confusion of her own. "Why would you think that?"

The nine-year-old stared back at her for a second longer than necessary before he shook his head, "No reason. So, what are you going to make for tomorrow night?"

Regina wasn't sure what her son had been getting at when he shifted the conversation, but she went along, "I don't know. I hadn't given it much thought."

"You invited Emma over and you don't know what you're making?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"The dinner is not for Emma specifically. I merely invited her because I wanted to thank her for bringing you home safely." Regina insisted as she started pushing the cart forward.

Henry stepped in front of the cart and put his hand out to stop her, "Really?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Then why have you been acting funny, especially when you're around Em?"

"Don't be ridiculous Henry." Regina faltered, "I have just been under a lot of stress lately and I am tired."

The look remained on the boy's face, but he stepped to the side to allow his mother to continue down the aisle, "Why don't you make your lasagna?"

The brunette considered it. Everyone loved her lasagna and it had been a while since she made it. She turned the cart around and headed back to the pasta section. She could only hope Emma wasn't one of the few people on the planet that didn't like it.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Anton's voice boomed through the glass office loft. "Do you have any idea what will happen if they find out what we did?"

"What I did." Emma corrected. "And yes, I have a pretty good idea." The mini bar was looking pretty good about now.

"Then, why in the hell would you tell him his nephew was here?" Anton asked as beads of sweat glistened off his forehead and around his nose.

"We need to stay as close to the truth as possible. If Gold finds out that his nephew was here and we lied, he will know we're guilty. If I look like I am sharing information with him, he will be more likely to believe that we had nothing to do with his disappearance." Emma sat on the corner of her desk.

"You do realize that Robert Gold and his family are our vendors?" The giant blurted out.

"What?" The blonde narrowed her eyebrows, "All of the vendors for this place are Gold's?"

Anton nodded his head, "Yes. The ones that are not Gold's are Blackwell's. The Blackwell's are Gold's in-laws."

Emma took a deep breath as she thought back to the invoices, "Did Will use these vendors too?"

Anton looked confused, "I don't think so. What does that have to do with anything? We have a problem. There are three guys still alive that can rat us out."

"My father hates Gold. Why would he buy from him?" Emma asked more to herself than to the man next to her.

"I don't know. Emma, focus." The big man said, staring at the blonde.

Emma shook her head to rid her thoughts. She would look into this later, "Do you still have the footage from last Friday night or not?"

Anton blinked, "Not here, but I can get it. You're going through with this?"

"Yes. Get a copy and run it over to Gold." Emma stood from the desk and walked over to the mini bar. She looked down at the bottle of whiskey that sat half empty and licked her lips.

Her phone vibrated loudly from the desktop and she turned to look at it. Who could be calling her now? Anton walked out of the room leaving her and the phone. She went over and picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID, "Yeah?"

"Hey Em, it's Henry."

A smile crossed her face and for a brief moment, it felt as if nothing else mattered. She had lived most of her adult life without anyone to call a friend. It had been a very lonely road. Now she had one, and she didn't care if he was nine. If she had ever chosen to have kids, she hoped they would turn out like Henry.

"Hey Henry, how's it going?" She asked, forgetting about the mini bar altogether.

"It's going well. Are you coming tomorrow?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I was under the impression you didn't know." She said plopping down on the white leather sofa.

"My mom isn't good at keeping secrets from me." She could hear the grin she knew he was wearing.

"Your mom didn't want me to say anything to you. I thought it was supposed to be a surprise." The blonde said picking up her water bottle off the coffee table from earlier that afternoon.

"Maybe." The boy said lowering his voice again. "She hasn't been herself lately, so you have to come."

Emma took the cap of the bottle and took a swig before answering, "What does your mom not being herself and me coming to dinner have to do with each other?"

There was a pause on the line, "Because you're the reason she's acting differently."

Emma thought she could hear someone calling the boy's name in the background and before the blonde could ask what he meant, Henry rambled out, "Dinner's at six but come early and I can show you my new Xbox game. Oh, and bring a bottle of wine that goes well with lasagna." There was a click and the line went dead.

Emma smiled as she laid her phone down on the coffee table. She guessed she didn't have a choice now. Her biggest dilemma was picking the right wine.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"So do you think she will come?" Kathryn asked pulling her feet up under her as she sat comfortably on the Bridgewater sofa.

Regina sat sideways with only one leg curled under her, facing her friend. She took a sip from her wine glass, "I don't know. Henry seems to have faith in her though."

"I thought you weren't going to tell him." The blonde said taking a sip from her own glass.

Regina chuckled lightly, "I hadn't planned on it, but apparently he's a spy."

Kathryn laughed, "Of course he is. You know, I don't think you have ever been able to keep a secret from that boy."

Regina remained quiet, but she smiled. That was a trait she wished her son didn't have. When she had served Robin with divorce papers, Henry knew. She hadn't spoken to anyone about it, but Henry always knew when something was wrong. Her son was very smart and she was sure he could be anything he wanted when he grows up. He had said he wanted to be a doctor like her and his grandfather, but now, she wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be a detective or even a CIA agent.

"Well, Henry is a great judge of character, if he says she'll show, then she'll show," Kathryn said finishing her wine.

Regina took another sip before sitting the glass down on the coffee table, "Are you sure I should be doing this, I mean, we did just help her cover up a horrific crime. I don't think her coming around is such a great idea."

The blonde rolled the empty glass between her hands, "Look. We did help her, but I'm not sorry. And Henry loves this woman. Hell, she seems to be growing on you too." She chuckled, "She's not as bad as you want to believe. You're still hung up on the fact that she is a Nolan."

"No. That's not it. Everything happened so quickly. What happened to you last Friday, the guy jumping Emma in the alley, the bloody mess we walked into at that warehouse, and let's not forget the body that was so badly beaten…" Regina tried to explain.

"Let me stop you right there," Kathryn said pulling her feet out from under her to sit closer to the edge of the sofa. "I'm not saying what she chose to do was right, obviously not in the eyes of the law." The brunette noticed her friend take a deep breath, "What do you think would have happened had Emma called the police after getting the guy that drugged you?"

Regina could hear the seriousness in her friend's tone and licked her lips, "They would have come and arrested the guy."

"And what about me?" Kathryn asked, locking eyes with the brunette.

"What do you mean? I would have told them you were missing." Regina defended.

"No, you wouldn't. Regina, you couldn't even remember your own name, let alone remember mine. Could you?" The blonde asked.

Regina bit hard at her bottom lip as she fought the sting of in her eyes, "I guess not."

"Okay, so, it is safe to say that no matter which of the two options Emma had to choose from, the outcome would have been the same. I would have been raped?" The blonde asked, not waiting for an answer. "We already know that there was no physical evidence. The best you could have hoped for is that the man, who drugged you, be arrested for assault with intent." Kathryn stopped for a second as she looked at her friend, "Emma's crew is the ones who were able to found my attackers. The cops might have been able to find the guy who drugged me, but I wouldn't be able to testify against them. The defense would have torn apart everything we remembered. They would punch holes in our story by using the fact that we were under the influence and in the end, we would be questioning the truth ourselves. I've played the scenario over and over in my head. "

Regina picked up her glass and swallowed the remainder of the wine. She knew what her friend was saying was true. She stood up from the couch and reached for Kathryn's glass, "More wine?"

The blonde smiled as she passed the glass over, "You have to ask?"

Regina headed towards the kitchen. Whether Emma did the right thing or not, she wasn't sure it was smart to have her hanging around here. She needed to let it go or at least not bring it up to her blonde friend again. What if someone catches on to what happened?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma opened her eyes to the irritating banging sound. Lifting her head up from the sofa arm, she realized she had a crick in her neck. She heard more banging and this time she knew the sound was coming from her office door.

Peeling herself off the white leather upholstery was fun, it felt like her flesh slowly torn off, "WHAT?!"

The club closed at 2 AM, but she had trouble falling asleep. She's been having the same dream ever since that night at the warehouse. Whenever sleep claimed her, she dreamt of killing Albert Blackwell.

"Open the damn door Em!" She heard her brother say.

As she rose, she grabbed the shirt she discarded at some point during the night from the coffee table and slipped it on. Glancing up at the annoyingly loud ticking coming from the clock on the wall, she rolled her eyes and sighed, it was six in the morning! She opened the door, "What the hell is so important?"

August stepped in and looked around, "Father left late last night and he's on a flight home. He should be arriving around 2:30 this afternoon."

Emma rolled her eyes again, "And this couldn't wait until later?"

Her brother took in her appearance. The messy hair, almost nonexistent clothing and the bags under her eyes, "You look like shit."

"Well, thank you. You sure know how to make a lady feel good." She said sarcastically as she walked to the opposite side of the couch to get some pants out of her suitcase.

Her brother's voice sounded surprised, "You've been staying here?"

"You suggested checking out of the expensive hotel that I can no longer afford, so I did." She said, digging through the suitcase.

"Why didn't you just come to my place? Or you could've found a cheaper motel somewhere." She glanced back at August who had a look of disgust on his face as he let his eyes roam around the space.

"Have you ever work in a club, much less ran one?" She asked, locating a pair of running pants.

"No." He answered as he strolled over to the glass wall and peered out over the empty dance floor.

"Well, there is no way I am working until after 3 in the morning just to wait for a cab to drive me all the way across town to a cheap motel. It's easier to just stay here, and I am not staying with you. I have enough eyes on me as it is. Besides, there's a private shower here." She explained, pointing to the far left wall where an almost hidden door stood.

August slid his hands into his pockets as he turned towards his sister, "Father isn't going to appreciate you looking like warmed over after birth when you pick him up."

"Wow. Warmed over after birth? Really?" She laughed as she pulled the pants up into position. His words sank in, "Whoa! Wait. What do you mean when I pick him up?"

"Father insisted that it'd be you who meets him at the airport. He said something about needing to discuss some things." August said walking over to the mini bar.

Emma rubbed her hand over her face, "I have plans later this evening."

"Cancel them. You know how he gets when he doesn't get his way." He said, bending down to look under the cabinet.

"Not going to happen." She said, running her fingers through her tangled hair, "If you're looking for the bourbon don't bother, I threw it all out last night."

Closing the cabinet, August stood to shut the doors on the front of the small faux wooden trolley and peered over at his sister, "Why would you throw away perfectly good bourbon? And what plans do you have that are more important than making father happy?"

"I've officially made this a 'no alcohol' office. After a long phone conversation with a friend, I figured it was better to remove the temptation." She answered as she nudged her brother out of the way to retrieve a bottle of water from the small refrigerator on the bottom of the mini bar. "As far as Father, I have a life outside of this club, you know?" She offered a bottle to her brother.

August sighed accepting the water, "Well, no alcohol in here is good for you, I guess." He looked at the sweating bottle and then back at her, "You shouldn't have a life right now. I mean with the agreement and all." He started to open the bottle but stopped whipping his head in the direction of his sister, "Emma, please tell me it does not involves a certain lawyer's son or his wife."

The blonde took a long drink of the ice cold water, pausing briefly to avoid a brain freeze, "So what if it does? I told you I'm friends with the kid."

Her brother leaned back slightly to get a better view of his little sister's face and shook his head, "You're not getting it. You need to stay away from Locksley's family. Not just because you're supposed to be celibate, but because things will not work out in your favor. At all. Emma? Are you listening to me?"

Emma was rummaging around in some papers on the desk and looked up, "I hear you, okay. I'm not scared of fuckin' Robin Locksley."

"Goddamn it, Emma. Why do you have to be so damned stubborn?" August sat his unopened water bottle back down on the minibar and marched toward the blonde, "Find another one."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" She asked clenching her jaw.

"You know what I'm talking about. Find another girl. This one isn't worth it." He said over-enunciating his words.

Emma's jaw muscle flexed, "First of all, you don't know what she's worth and second, I'm not doing anything. I don't see what the big deal is."

Her brother stared at her, "I know you. And the next time you want me to believe you, you might try defending her second."

Emma didn't want to listen to this. He didn't know her. He was referring to the person she was in New York, not who she is trying to be. In her own defense, alcohol was always involved in each and every one of those paparazzi shots. Not that she was innocent, but she was definitely a different person with booze in her system.

"I just came by to pass on the message about father's flight. Don't be late, and for the love of God don't breathe a word to him about spending time with Regina or Henry Locksley." He turned to leave but quickly spun back, "Come to think of it, did you take care of the situation that happened here at the club? I mean with Locksley and the friend?"

Emma gave a tight-lipped smile, but managed a nod, "Yeah. It's been handled."

August locks eyes with his sister and gave his own fake smile, "Good." He strolled out of her office.

This could not be how Emma's day was going to go. Why in hell would her father request her to meet him at the airport? Suddenly she remembered as she hurried to the door and yelled down the stairs, "Hey, I don't have a car. How am I supposed to pick anyone up?"

"Oh yeah." Her brother said digging into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys, "I got you this." He tossed the key up the stairs and Emma barely caught them.

Her brother didn't explain, he just continued walking out of the club. She looked down at the key ring in her hand. The emblem on the large microchipped key was BMW. She smiled, but then let it fall. She wanted to trust her brother more than anything, but she had learned long ago, things in her family came with stipulations. She just wondered what August's were.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry cleaned his room and ensured that his bed was made exactly the way his mother liked it. He had even helped do other chores around the house, such as sweeping floors and wiping counters. The boy couldn't contain his excitement about having Emma coming over for dinner.

His mother had let him set up his Xbox in the living room. He made sure both of his controllers were on the charged and ready to go when his friend arrived. He repeated the word friend in his head and smiled. He didn't have any friends. Most of the kids at school called him a nerd and a freak. Normally he pretended that it didn't bother him so his mother wouldn't get upset, but now that he had Emma, he didn't care about those guys.

"Honey, you do realize you have several hours before she gets here, right?" His mother called from the living room archway.

Henry tried to control his grin, but it was impossible, "Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure I don't forget anything."

His mother smiled lightly. He knew she was nervous about Emma coming too, but she was trying not to let it show. Henry had walked passed her bedroom several times throughout the day and the dress she had laid out to wear seemed to change colors all by itself. At first, he thought he was losing his mind, but as he passed by for the hundredth time, he saw his mother laid another dress in its place only to sigh loudly.

It was taking everything the nine-year-old had not to text the blonde. He just wished it was six already. He heard the front door open.

"Henry? Regina?" Dr. Mills' voice called.

"Grandpa!" He shouted out with a little more enthusiastically than his mother would have liked, but today was the best day ever.

He ran towards the entryway and into his grandfather's arms.

"Oh, hey there." The old man said with a grunt and a chuckle.

"Emma's coming over!" He exclaimed with his grin.

Dr. Mills lowered the boy back to the floor, "So I heard."

Regina strolled up kissing her father on the cheek, "Hi daddy. You're early."

"Yeah, I know. My three o'clock canceled. I decided to reschedule the last three so I could spend more time with my family." He said reaching out and tickling Henry's side at the same time causing him to squeal.

His mother turned to go back towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Kathryn said she wouldn't be here until after five. She went back to work today so…"

"That's wonderful news." Dr. Mills said kneeling down to his grandson's level and watching until Regina was out of sight. He whispered, "How's your mom doing?"

Henry may have been nine, but he knew what the old man was getting at, "Terrible. She's changed what she wants to wear like a million times, she keeps biting her lip and zoning out. You are going to have to keep an eye on her when she is cooking, because, at this rate, she's going to burn it."

His grandfather laughed full heartedly, "Will do." He winked at his grandson, "I will try and keep her calm until our ugly duckling arrives."

Henry's grin grew wider as he watched his grandfather make his way to the kitchen. It was time for things to change around here, and he knew just the person who could do it.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma paced back and forth in front of gate C. The plane was already an hour and a half late and the blonde was finding her patience level growing shorter by the minute. She kept telling herself that as soon as she got her father into the car, she only needed to drive him back to his penthouse and then she would be rid of him. He could discuss whatever it was with her as they drove.

Her day had already been going badly. Thanks to her brother, she had been up since six, while only having a couple of hours sleep. She left her phone at the club because she was so worried about making it to the airport on time. Now she was worried she wouldn't make it to the dinner on time.

The overhead intercom came on, "Flight 162 is arriving from London at gate C."

Emma sighed, "Finally." She glanced up at a digital world clock on the way next to the flights and departure stats. It was ten past four. Yep, she would just dump him and she could still make it on time for dinner.

A herd of people started down the gangplank that emptied into the concourse. She scanned the crowd for her father, but she couldn't see him. Normally he would have been the first passenger out the door. Finally, she spotted his head, but by the time she could see his face, she barely recognized him. He was smiling at someone beside him. The crowds parted, revealing a tall and slender redhead.

"Emma." The man acknowledged as he walked up to the blonde.

"Father." She replied, nodding her head slightly.

The woman had stopped beside Emma's father, so she could only assume she wasn't some random passenger he had met on the plane.

"Emma, this is Zelena Ozman. Zelena, this is my daughter Emma." The blonde found herself mildly confused at her father's friendly demeanor.

"It is very nice to meet you, Emma." The redhead said stepping closer with a flirty look in her eye. Emma offered her hand, but the other woman leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Y-you too." She stuttered shooting a concerned look to her father, but he seemed oblivious. She wasn't expecting to be kissed by a stranger.

Emma glanced around, "Where is Locksley?"

The smile her father was wearing remained, "He's hanging back for a couple of days to tie up some loose ends with the new deal."

The blonde nodded in understanding, "Alright, well let's get your bags and go, shall we?"

"My driver will be meeting us at the club." He said.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "The club?"

"Yes. We have a few things to discuss before I head back to the penthouse." He said, offering his arm to the redhead.

She followed a few paces behind and noticed when they walked past the baggage claim, "What about your luggage?" She asked pointing towards the baggage sign.

"My driver will pick them up." He said as he laughed at something the other woman had said.

If his driver was picking up his bags, then why the hell couldn't the driver pick up her father and his new fling? She rolled her eyes. She knew it was what an adolescent might do behind their parent's back, but she didn't care. The man always had a way of making her feel like a child when she was in his presence, so why not act like one?

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina looked up at the old grandfather clock that stood in the corner of her formal dining room. It was 6:30 and she had hungry people. She couldn't wait on the Nolan any longer. She wouldn't admit it, but she found herself disappointed.

"Henry! Come down. We can't wait any longer." Regina called up as she walked into the entryway. She frowned when she noticed her son sitting on the bottom stop with his head low. It was like Deja vu all over again.

Before the brunette woman could walk over to him, the phone in his hand dinged. She watched as he read the message and just like that his frown was gone. Regina shook her head. She couldn't deal with another disappointment in her or her son's life.

"She's almost here!" The boy exclaimed as he ran towards the door.

"Stop right there mister. You need to go back upstairs and wash up for dinner. You can see her when she gets in." Regina said, pointing towards the stairs.

Henry's grin faded as he slowly turned back, dropping his shoulders. She waited until he was halfway up the staircase before she went to wait for the notorious Nolan on the front porch.

The air was chilly but felt good on her flushed cheeks. She had worried herself into a frenzy to make this dinner perfect. The emotional rollercoaster shifted her worry to disappointment, now settling on anger. She kept telling herself she was upset for Henry, but deep down it was for her as well.

A yellow BMW pulled into the driveway. She thought the color was a little absurd for a fancy car like that, but then again this was Emma Nolan. She observed the blonde nearly tripping over herself to get out of the driver's seat. After closing the door she jogged around to the passenger side and reached inside through the open window grabbing something from the seat.

The blonde hurried towards the porch watching the ground as she trotted. She raised her head just in time to avoid colliding with Regina.

Regina was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, "This is why I didn't want to tell him about tonight." She snapped.

"Look, I'm really sorry I'm late. I had to pick up my father…" She started, but the brunette interrupted.

"I should have known David Nolan would be the cause." Regina didn't miss the confused look on the other woman's face as she continued, "Miss Nolan If you can't make it on time, I suggest you not agree to come."

"But, I told Henry I was running late. My father's plane was late and then he requested a meeting and…" Emma tried to explain again.

"I don't care what the excuse is. After a while, they all sound the same. I have a nine-year-old boy who was crushed when he thought you weren't coming. Who do you think has to console him and make excuses for you? Me. That's who. I have witnessed more disappointment and heartache from a nine-year-old than I care to admit. A child shouldn't have to go through that." Regina ranted as quietly as she could.

"Do you want to me to leave?" Emma asked.

"What? No. Henry knows you're here. I just want you to tell me that David Nolan is not going to be a problem when you plan things with my son."

"No, he's not. I'm really sorry Regina. It won't happen again." Emma said with a pleading look in her eye.

Regina's anger was starting to subside until she saw the pink lipstick swack on the side of the younger woman's cheek. Surely, this woman had not put her through this for some floozy. She leaned in closer, "And pink is not your shade, Miss Nolan."

The expression the younger woman was holding was one of puzzlement. Regina reached up and brushed her fingertips across the place on her cheek transferring it to her own skin. She moved it to where the other woman could see. Her eyes bulged as she brought her hand to her cheek, scrubbing the mark vigorously.

"It's not what it looks like. My father had this woman with him…" before she could finish explaining the front door was yanked open, "EMMA! You made it." Henry screamed running passed his mother and wrapping his arms around the younger woman's waist.

Regina pressed her lips together as she stepped back giving the boy room. This woman's full of excuses. Although she was interested in hearing this one, maybe she would tell her the story later.

"You need to come to see my Mine Craft game," Henry said pulling Emma by the elbow.

"After dinner young man," Regina said.

"Okay." He grumbled, but his smile was still strong. Henry continued pulling the blonde, "You can sit next to me."

Regina remained rooted in her spot, listening to her son's excitement. As Emma was led inside, the blonde held out a bottle of wine, "I brought wine, I hope this is okay."

The brunette took the bottle of Chianti. This happened to be her favorite wine to have with lasagna. She was impressed, "No, this is an excellent wine, thank you."

The blonde smiled shyly, "I brought a gift for Henry. I hope you don't mind." She raised a small gift bag up.

"As long as it isn't sweets or something inappropriate for a nine-year-old, it's fine," Regina said, trying desperately to hold onto her anger. It was difficult when she could see how happy her son was when he was in the younger woman's presence, "But he doesn't get it until after dinner."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The lasagna was amazing. Emma had two helpings and now she was stuffed. She hadn't missed the fact that the brunette was treating her coldly nor the awkwardness she felt sitting at the table. The awkward silence was almost unbearable. Luckily Henry helped eased the tension a little as he told his grandfather and Aunt Kathryn about their trip to the zoo.

Later, Emma found herself sitting on the living room floor with Henry and an Xbox controller in her hands, trying to understand the game.

Henry instructed, "Okay, now you have to cut down the trees to get wood."

The blonde felt like she was playing old school Nintendo. The game was very pixelated and boxy. Everything looked the same to her, "What do I use to cut down the trees?"

"Your fists, for now. Once you get enough building material you can make tools and things." Henry explained.

"That sounds painful." She said repeatedly pressing the button as she stood in the boxy grove of trees.

The boy laughed, "It's just a game, it doesn't really hurt you." He pointed to the left side of the screen, "Be careful, there's a bear over there."

Emma moved the joystick of the control causing her screen to turn, "I don't see a bear, I see a cow…I think."

Henry giggled, "That's not a cow, that's a bear."

Emma laughed, "That doesn't look like a bear." With the point of view, she was in, all of the spinnings around was making her nauseous.

"Here, let me show you how to build a shelter." The boy said reaching for the controller.

She was more than happy to give it up. She hadn't played many video games since she was a kid and she only played at the arcade a few blocks from their building. Her father didn't believe that children should have such things at home. They weren't allowed to watch TV either, but her mom would secretly take her to the movies when her father was away on trips.

Once he had the controller, the boy went to work with her character. He was quickly engrossed in the screen before him.

"Would you like some wine, Emma?" Kathryn asked from the archway.

"Umm, no thank you." The younger woman smile politely.

"What about a cup of coffee?" She asked.

Emma started to decline, but then thought better of it, "Sure, I'll have a cup." She had been late so the least she could do was hang around a while, even if she was back to square one with the queen of the house.

The younger blonde lifted herself to the couch. She continued watching the TV screen. Occasionally Henry would provide commentary as he did something in the game, such as placing blocks on top of each other as he built the structure.

Emma let her eyes roam around the living room. The white trim and warm color of the walls gave the room an inviting vibe. The couch she was sitting on was large and comfy. She wondered why they never had couches like this when she was growing up. A crocheted throw was draped over the back and Emma found herself wondering if this was where the brunette would sit to unwind. An image of Regina curled up with bare feet and the throw lying across her lap as she read a book popped into her mind. She couldn't help the slight pull at the corners of her lips.

Kathryn and Dr. Mills entered the room. Dr. Mills carried two steaming cups of coffee as the older blonde carried a glass of wine.

The old man handed one cup to Emma, "Thanks." She said.

Emma, scooted down on the sofa, making room for Kathryn to sit as Dr. Mills eased into an armchair catty-cornered from the sofa ensuring he didn't spill the hot liquid, "So, Mr. Nolan is back from his trip?"

Emma took a moment to answer. She had been expecting Regina to appear, but she didn't, "Unfortunately."

Dr. Mills hummed to himself as he sipped his coffee. Kathryn sat her glass down on the coffee table, "That's why you were late?"

Emma took a small sip from her cup before setting her own cup on the table, "Yeah, his plane was late. He insisted on having a meeting with me and his new toy." The younger woman said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not yet sure if they are seeing each other or what's going on with that. I thought he would tell me at the meeting, but instead, he went on and on about flow charts and inventory. Plus she's a redhead, so she's not really his type."

Dr. Mills chuckled, "No, that's not his type."

Kathryn looked confused for a second, "And what is his type?"

"Blonde, ditzy and large busted," Regina answered flatly from the archway.

Emma turned to peer at the brunette. She could tell by the way she avoided eye contact with the younger woman, she was still angry.

"Oh, so your mother was a blonde?" Kathryn asked.

Emma wasn't comfortable with discussing her mother, but she didn't want to seem rude by changing the subject, "No. My mother had very dark hair." She picked up her coffee and took a sip, silently praying someone would change the subject.

Small brown eyes were on her as she noticed the topic had gained the attention of the nine-year-old. He looked confused, "Then why did your dad marry your mom if he doesn't like dark hair?"

"Because he's a…" She let her words stall before she said something inappropriate in front of the kid, "It was a modern-day arranged marriage."

The boy moved closer, crawling up to the edge of the coffee table, "What is an arranged marriage?"

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek as she realized everyone was waiting for her to continue, "Well, it's where two people from different families are chosen to marry each other. My mother's father had an agreement with my father's father that their children would marry to unite the two families." Emma explained glancing around and seeing the interest in the older blonde's eyes.

"They still do that," Kathryn asked in shock?

Emma could see the small amount of pity that flashed across Regina's face, but once she noticed the younger blonde's gaze, the irritation returned.

"Apparently," was her only response.

Henry furrowed his brows, "So your mom and dad had to get married because their parents said so. Did they love each other?"

Emma laughed lightly at the boy's expression, "The marriage was for the family's reputation and financial gain, not for love."

The boy crossed his arms, "I thought you only get married if you love someone."

"Well…" She didn't know how else to explain the situation. She made eye contact with Regina and shrugged.

"Most of the time, you're right. People get married because they love each other like your grandpa and grandma did." Regina said smiling softly towards her father, "But sometimes people marry for other reasons."

Emma took another sip of her coffee when Henry asked, "So you married dad because you got knocked up?"

The coffee went down the wrong hole causing her to choke violently. Kathryn quickly patted the younger woman on the back as Dr. Mills muffled a laugh.

"Something like that, yes," Regina said with a blush invading her cheeks.

Once Emma could breathe without choking, she looked down in embarrassment for her reaction, "Sorry, the wrong pipe."

"Henry, honey. I think it's about time for bed." Regina said.

"Awe man." The boy whined, "But I don't have school tomorrow, can't I stay up longer?"

"No. School starts back next week and you need to get back into a routine. I'm sure you will see Miss Nolan again soon." The brunette said from behind the chair her father was sitting in.

There it was again. Regina had returned to calling her Miss Nolan. The way the words fell from her mouth, sounded as though they tasted bad. Emma sighed inwardly, the sinking feeling in her stomach had returned and she fought to keep the frown from her features.

"Wait!" Henry exclaimed. "I haven't opened Emma's present." Without warning, he took off running to collect his gift bag from the entryway table.

Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her, but she didn't want to look up. She felt silly giving the kid a gift, but she remembered what it was like being a little kid and how excited she would get when people got her presents.

Henry trotted back in with the gift in his hands. He dropped down to his knees by the coffee table and opened the bag. Emma felt a bit anxious. She hoped she had picked the right thing.

A huge grin swept across the boy's face, "It's a monkey, like the one at the zoo." As he lifted the stuffed toy from the package, he found a piece of paper in the bottom. Sitting the plush animal on the table he looked over the paper, "It says I adopted a monkey named, "Mo." He looked puzzled.

Emma cleared her throat as all eyes were on her and the room had fallen silent, "It's a sponsorship where we help pay for the food and veterinarian care for Mo. You remember Mo, right?"

The little boy nodded his head as she continued, "Well, now we have special passes to go and see Mo whenever we want, and we can actually go inside the enclosure and help feed other monkeys too."

"Wow." He said, still looking over the paper, "It says there are three passes. Who is the extra pass for?"

Emma blushed, "I thought we could invite your mom to come with us." She stole a quick glance at the brunette who was looking opened mouthed at her son.

"Look, mom, isn't that cool?" He asked, his face resembling a Cheshire cat.

Regina closed her mouth quickly, regaining her composure, "Yes, sweetheart, that's wonderful. What do you say?"

Henry hopped up hurrying around the table to where the younger blonde sat and threw his arms around her neck, "Thank you."

She laughed as she grunted slightly from the grip the boy had on her, "You're welcome."

"Alright mister, it's time for bed. Tell everyone goodnight and go get ready for bed." Regina said.

The boy sighed moving away from Emma, "Good night Em." He mumbled making the blonde laugh again.

"Goodnight kid." She said ruffling his hair.

She watched as the boy made his rounds, first to Kathryn and then to his grandfather. He grabbed Mo from the coffee table and walked past his mother and through the archway.

Regina called after him, "I'll be up shortly to tuck you in. Make sure you brush your teeth, young man!" Her voice grew louder as he disappeared around the corner.

"Yes, ma'am!" He yelled back.

Dr. Mills stood, "Well, I think it's about time I head out. I have a busy day tomorrow."

Emma felt a slight panic as the doctor walked over to Regina. She was realizing that she would soon be alone and she wasn't sure if she also should leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey." Dr. Mill's said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

Regina looked a little perplexed, "You don't want dessert? I made homemade apple pie, Your favorite."

"Bring some to me at the clinic." He smiled, pointing to the younger blonde, "I'm sure our Swan here would love a piece."

Emma was caught off guard by the change of her nickname.

The man leaned down giving Kathryn a similar kiss on her head and then Emma, "I'll see you later ladies."

Without the kid in the room, Emma didn't know how to act. She found herself wishing she was leaving with the doctor, but instead she stiffly sat in her spot.

After the front door closed, Regina stood silent for a moment and then turned to the other two women, "I'm going to go and make sure Henry is in bed. Kathryn, you can serve the pie if you would like. I'll be back." Emma watched her as she walked away. She found that the brunette's blue wrap dress fit the woman's body very well.

Feeling someone's stare, she looked up at the older blonde who stared back with curiosity and a smile, "Why don't you go out onto the porch and I'll grab some pie. Would you like some more coffee?"

"No thanks. The pie is fine." As the older blonde went to retrieve the dessert, Emma headed to the porch. Part of her wanted to jump into her car and avoid all of this awkward tension, but the other part of her wanted to see Regina again. It was pathetic, she thought to herself.

Opening the front door, she stepped out onto the large wrap around porch. The air had cooled a few degrees since she arrived. She casually walked over to the porch swing and sat down. She had always seen places like this on television. The suburban neighborhood where kids shot hoops in the driveways and neighbors borrowed sugar from each other. She could imagine Henry going across the street for a sleepover or other kids coming here to camp out in the backyard. She smiled to herself.

Emma grew up only about thirty minutes away from here, but she didn't get to experience any of those things. Their high rise penthouse was bare of children. Most of the tenants were career-driven people who thought children were a waste of time, or in some cases, disgusting germ-carrying mongrels. The kids she did see around had better things to do than to play with her.

Kathryn stepped out carrying three small plates. Emma was impressed watching the older blonde expertly juggled them. She passed a plate to the younger blonde and sat another on the porch railing. Holding the third, she passed the blonde a fork, "You should really feel lucky."

Emma glanced up, "About what?"

"Regina doesn't make her apple pie for just anyone." She answered, cutting into the flaky crust with her fork.

"I thought she made it for Dr. Mills." The younger blonde said before taking her first bite.

Kathryn laughed, "She makes pies for him regularly, but I can assure you, this one was made with you in mind."

Emma paused briefly before putting the fork in her mouth. Why would Regina make the dessert for her? The smell of warm apples and cinnamon invaded her senses. The moment the sweet, slightly spicy, buttery pie hit her tongue, she nearly moaned, "Oh my God. This is awesome."

The older blonde laughed again, "I know, hence, why I said you should feel lucky."

Emma couldn't stop herself. She nearly shoved the entire piece into her mouth in a matter of seconds. She didn't eat many sweets when she was in New York. Her sugar intake usually came from her alcohol consumption.

There was a long silence as the two women finished their desserts. The only sound was of a random dog barking in the distance or the occasional car that passed by the street. Emma really didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew the brunette was irritated with her, but it was more than that. She found it difficult to think when she was around her.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, breaking the silence.

Emma tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean? I was invited." The older blonde's tone had been serious, but her features were still soft.

"Yeah, I got that. What I mean is why did you come?" Kathryn sat her half-finished pie plate down next to what Emma assumed was Regina's on the railing.

The younger woman still wasn't sure what she was asking, "Henry wanted me to come."

"You don't find it strange that a woman your age is hanging out with a nine-year-old boy?" She moved closer sitting next to Emma on the swing.

"No. He's a great kid. His father's a douchebag just likes mine so I can relate. What are you trying to get at?" Emma asked. She really hoped the other woman didn't think she was a pedophile because that couldn't be further from the truth.

Kathryn chuckled lightly, "I didn't mean that." She said reading the other woman's mind it seemed, "I just meant is Henry all you are here for?"

Suddenly Emma caught on. She wasn't sure what to say. The younger woman had continued to tell herself that she was just friends with the boy, but then Regina popped into her head and her original thought faltered.

"I'm not trying to get in your business or make you uncomfortable, but she is my best friend. Henry is as close to a nephew that I will ever have. When it comes to them, then it's my business." She said making sure the younger woman looked at her as she spoke. "If you ever hurt them, I will do everything in my power to tear you apart." There was a smile on her lips but the look in her eyes was deadly.

Emma just nodded her understanding. What was she supposed to say to that? Why would the other woman say that? Regina wasn't interested in her. Her only concern was with her son.

"Okay, he's out," Regina said stepping out onto the porch.

Kathryn quickly stood up, "The dinner and the pie were great Regina. I think I'm going to hit the hay. I have to go into the office in the morning." She turned back, "I'm glad you came, Emma, good night."

Emma was still a little dumbfounded over their last conversation, but she managed a weak smile, "Good night."

Once the front door closed, the silence returned. Emma found herself silently cursing the dogs that had stopped barking because now the only sound was traffic in the distance. Why was this so awkward, she wondered.

"That was really sweet, what you did for Henry," Regina said, moving towards the railing and leaning her shoulder onto the support post. "You made his night."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to stop the jittery feeling, "I hope its okay. I mean I didn't mean to make it sound like a date, I just…"

"It's fine Miss Nolan. It was very thoughtful of you." Regina said interrupting her ramblings.

Emma stood from the swing, placing her plate down where she had been sitting. Her palms were sweating, "I really am sorry about tonight." She thought that she should tell the other woman about Robert Gold's visit, but decided against it. The woman was helping her to get away with murder, she didn't need any additional stress.

"Please stop apologizing. I'm one of those women who likes to be shown, not told." Regina said.

Emma found herself in the ever frequent world of confusion, "Be shown?"

"Action speaks louder than words, Miss Nolan. If you have plans, make sure you keep them next time." Regina said pushing herself off the post.

"Right." Emma licked her lips. This was going to be a challenge. She was pretty sure that the brunette had spoken like there would be a next time. She feared if she stayed longer, either she would say something stupid, or not be able to speak at all, "I should probably get going. I'm sure you have plans in the morning, and I do need to get back to the club."

The younger woman saw what could only be described as disappointment cross the other woman's face, "Oh, okay."

Emma smiled stepping off the porch onto the steps, "Thanks for inviting me. The lasagna was awesome and don't even get me started on that pie."

"You're welcome, and I'm happy you enjoyed them." She replied, the corner of her mouth curled. "Maybe you can come to dinner again soon."

The blonde grinned, "I'd like that."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The whole ride back to the club was a blur. All Emma could think about was the brunette. Well, and Kathryn's words. Would Regina really be interested in something more? With Emma Nolan? She shook her head. The blonde needed to get that out of her mind. There were way too many things at stake here. Henry, Robin, the club, her friends, her father. Emma suddenly realized she hadn't been in a relationship since high school. She had no clue how to do that or if she could even do that.

Before she knew it, she was pulling up in the alleyway of the packed club. She sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night. The club was just getting underway. she looked down at the time on her phone, 9 PM.

She climbed out of the car and went inside. Anton met her at the door, "Hey boss?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me nothing happened while I was gone?"

"No, everything is under control. Just wanted to let you know that Zelena woman is waiting for you in your office." Anton said.

"How long?" She asked.

"About five minutes I think. Not long" He replied disappearing down the dark hallway to go back to the security room.

Had it not been for the blonde's happy mood after leaving Regina's, she would probably be annoyed. She sauntered off towards the stairs that led to her office.

"Hey, boss? Miss Ozman is waiting for you." Killian said as she started up the stairs. She nodded and continued up.

Opening the door she closed it behind her. The redhead was seated on the couch her legs crossed at the knee as she held some cocktail in her hand, "Is there something I can do for you, Miss Ozman?"

A smirk crossed the redhead's lips as she stood, "I'm here to get to know you."

Emma didn't look at the other woman, she moved towards the mini bar for a water. Opening the small fridge, she noticed it had been refilled with liquor, "What the hell?"

"I hope you don't mind, but your bar was looking a little bare," The redhead replied.

"I do actually." Emma tried to swallow her anger, "It doesn't matter. I'll deal with it later." She grabbed the only water bottle and turned back to Zelena, "What do you mean you're here to get to know me?"

The blonde made her way back to the desk sitting down in the chair. She would have to get Ruby to take all the alcohol back, but she would deal with it when this woman spit out whatever it was she was trying to say.

"I'm your approval. I think that is how it was explained to me." The redhead said standing from her spot.

Emma had a headache from all of the confusion that was happening tonight, "What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

She could tell the redhead was sizing her up as she walked towards the desk, "It appears that we are one another's betrothed."

"Betroths?" Emma asked out loud but before the other woman could respond she yelled, "WHAT?" The blonde jumped up from her seat, "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not marrying you. I don't even know you."

The other woman sat down on the corner of the desk quietly, a smirk still on her lips.

"He doesn't even approve of me being gay, but he goes and picks me a wife? How does that even make sense?" Emma ranted.

There was no way in hell this was going to happen. Not if she could help it. The other woman remained quiet and Emma stopped, "You're okay with this?"

"It's what families like ours do. My parents' marriage was arranged, same as yours," she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but did your mother kill herself to get out of it?" Emma sneered.

There was a moment of silence before the other woman spoke again, "Look, it's not that bad. I mean I wasn't disappointed when I saw you. Were you when you saw me?"

Emma looked at the woman and then shook her head, "That's not the point here. Besides, I thought you were father's new plaything, not my future bride."

"I think you are overreacting." The redhead said a smile plastered to her face.

Suddenly the office door burst open. August, Anton, and Killian tumbled inside nearly landing on the floor as they rolled with laughter. Emma looked from them to the laughing woman in front of her, "What the fuck is this?"

"GOTCHA!" August said before another fit of laughter took over.

Emma clenched her jaw, "This was a joke?"

The redhead was laughing but managed a nod for yes. Anton leaned back into the wall as his belly bounced up and down.

"Oh come on Em, the look on your face was priceless." August panted. Walking over to the redhead and putting his arm around her waist. She giggled before kissing his lips.

"So she's your new toy?" Emma asked through her teeth.

Her brother looked up, "No, she's my fiancée. Did you really think father would go out and find you a wife?" Anton giggled again which sent the other two into a new fit.

"I wouldn't put anything passed father," she said plopping back down in her office chair. "You guys suck ass." She said placing her head on the desk thankful that it hadn't been true.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emma sat fidgeting with the envelope in her hands. Anton had located the footage from the night Regina and Kathryn had been drugged. Now she just had to wait for one of Gold's goons to come and collect it.

"Emma, you need to relax. Everything is going to be fine," Zelena said from the seat next to her.

After the unpleasant prank her brother had played on her, she had found out that her brother's fiancé was an attorney. August had somehow convinced their father that she was perfect for representing both the club and his sister. Emma was pretty sure the redhead played the bigger part in convincing their father.

"I'm trying. I just have a lot on my mind and this isn't making it any easier." Emma said, rubbing a hand against the back of her neck.

"You know, I might be able to help you if you would tell me what happened." The redhead said leaning closer.

Emma couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. Instead of answering the question she looked around the bar, "I've been thinking of renaming the bar."

She didn't miss the exasperated sigh from the woman next to her. Zelena seemed nice enough, but there was no way she could tell her everything. First of all, she didn't know her. Second, she didn't even know if she could trust her own brother let alone this stranger. Her father had to be getting something out of selecting Zelena in some way, she was sure of that.

"Emma, how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from?" The redhead asked.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm sure you've had countless clients that you didn't know much about, yet you were still able to win the case. This isn't much different."

Before the lawyer could answer, Anton, escorted Neal Gold and another man up to her table. Emma had to force herself to school her features. She absolutely loathed Neal Gold.

"Hey Em. How's it hanging?" Neal asked with a smirk as he arrived at her table.

"Neal," Emma said through her teeth. Of all the people in the world Mr. Gold could send, he sends this moron.

The blonde passed the envelope containing the disc to him, "Here's the footage Mr. Gold requested."

The man took the package, but his smirk remained, "Just to think this is all over some bitch you wanted for yourself."

Emma was slightly puzzled by the comment, "Excuse me?"

Neal chuckled, "The Blackwells and the Golds always get what they want."

The blonde clenched her teeth together, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've seen the lawyer's wife. And I must say, she is one fine piece of ass. I bet she looks even better down on all fours." Neal said in a sickeningly low tone.

"You son of a…" Emma said as she stood from her chair.

A hand firmly grabbed the blonde's arm, "Emma, don't." Zelena warned.

"Oh, so you do want her for yourself?" Neal said as he smiled.

"You have the damned video, now leave," Emma said pulling her arm out of the redhead's hold and turning to go back to her office.

"We'll see who gets her first." He sneered.

The blonde pounced on him before anyone had time to react. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and shoved him back, "You lay one finger on her and you're dead."

The man's smile faltered for a second, but he quickly recovered, "Glad I have your attention." He pulled himself free of Emma's grasp and nodded towards his companion, "Let's go."

The blonde stood firmly as she watched the two men exit the club. She missed her New York days. At least in those days, she only needed to worry about herself.

"Way to go. You have just given that family ammo." Zelena said, snatching her briefcase from the table.

"I didn't give him anything. He's a fucking creep who needs to keep his mouth shut." Emma snapped while still staring at the door.

"You let him get a rise out of you. Now he knows what your weakness is. And so does the rest of us."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Maybe this was a bad idea. She's been trying to talk herself into turning around ever since she left the clinic, but something in her refused to listen. She stood stone still staring at the club's name that looked very different during the day without neon lights illuminating the words. 'Will Power', the sign read. It was kind of lame if you ask her, but it wasn't her club.

What is she doing? Nothing good will come from any of this. _This?_ What is _this_ exactly? Regina quietly growled in frustration. There was no turning back now, she realized as she stood in front of the nightclub's doors.

Even though she spent most of last night being mad at Emma, she was glad Emma came. She remembered the disappointment she felt when the blonde had said that she was leaving. Regina didn't fully understand why. She had yet to find anything else she had in common with the other woman, except that both their mothers died when they were the same age. She had tried and almost succeeded at making herself believe she was only being nice to the Nolan woman for Henry's sake.

Shaking her head, she pulled open the large metal door and walked inside. The club seemed darker than she remembered, but then she realized her eyes were simply adjusting to the lack of light in the club.

The long dark haired bartender glanced up at her while as she continued drying a tumbler, "Please tell me you're not here to assault the boss again?"

Regina seemed to have briefly forgotten that incident and smiled as she blushed, "Ummm. No. I was bringing her lunch, actually."

The dark haired woman tilted her head slightly, "Well, she's just finishing up her meeting." The bartender pointed towards the back of the club, "Can I get you something to drink while you wait?"

"No, thank you." She said more sheepishly than she had intended.

Emma was standing with her back to the bar. The blonde was in what appeared to be a heated discussion with none other than Zelena Ozman. It was the same Zelena who Regina's husband hated and despised. Robin was convinced the woman screwed her way to the top and David Nolan was sleeping with her. A couple of years ago, Regina would have agreed with her husband. He had been pissed off because of the competition between him and this lawyer, she and Henry paid the price for his frustration.

The nervousness that the brunette had been feeling was rising again. She just wanted to leave the bag and go, but before she could act on it, the redhead made eye contact. It could have been Regina's imagination, but she was pretty sure she saw surprise reflected in the sky blue eyes.

The redhead nodded her head in the brunette's direction, causing Emma to turn around. The same surprise was in the younger woman's eyes, but then it was quickly replaced with a smile. Regina took that as her cue to approach, "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just came from the clinic and thought I'd swing by."

"No, you're not interrupting. We're done here." The blonde looked at the redhead who rolled her eyes.

Zelena paused as she walked passed Regina, "Mrs. Locksley." She then cut her eyes back to the blonde, "Emma, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Regina watched the two women with curiosity. She really hoped she hadn't read any of the signs wrong. Surely the blonde and the other woman were not dating.

The redhead didn't wait for a response. Instead, she walked away with her briefcase in hand. She silently watched the redhead leave. Regina really didn't want to make a fool out of herself and as much as she wanted to know the nature of tonight's dinner, she couldn't ask.

Emma's voice brought her attention back, "Hey, what a pleasant surprise."

Regina gave a half smile, "Yeah, like I said, I was passing by and thought I'd swing some leftover lasagna and apple pie by."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Regina followed the blonde to a table at the back and the blonde gestured towards a chair, "Please, sit."

The brunette wanted to refuse. She wanted to make up an excuse as to why she needed to leave, but she couldn't. Maybe it was because she couldn't think of a plausible lie at that moment or maybe it was something much more complicated.

She placed the large tote on the table and pulled out the two containers, a fork, and paper towels from inside. After placing them on the table she stiffly sat down. Emma wasted no time in popping the lids off the plastic bowls and digging in with the fork.

She watched the younger woman take a bite and let out a throaty moan. Regina felt something in the pit of her stomach flip at the delicious sound but now found herself even more uncomfortable.

"This lasagna is amazing. I don't think I have ever had something that tastes this good." Emma said as she took another bite.

Regina was trying hard not to watch the other woman eat. She had always found it nerve-wracking and sometimes downright disgusting to watch others eat, but for some unknown reason, she was finding the way Emma ate to be mildly arousing.

She cleared her throat in hopes to clear her mind, "How was your meeting?"

The blonde swallowed her food and shrugged, "Stressful." Emma wiped her mouth with a paper towel and sighed, "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this. Sometimes I think I should've just stayed in New York."

Before she could stop herself, Regina said, "I'm sure you were having more fun at least."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…" The blonde trailed off with a sigh.

The brunette was kicking herself for her inability to keep her mouth shut, "It's okay, you don't have to explain."

"I just meant everything else. I've never been put in a position like this and it's taking some getting used to." When Regina chewed her lip, Emma continued, "If it weren't for Henry, I would've gone crazy by now." She smiled as she closed the lid on the container.

Regina watched the other woman's face trying to read her. She remembered saying those very words about Henry herself. Her own husband didn't think that way, so she found it hard to believe that a complete stranger could. She released her lip and asked, "How has my son helped you stay free from insanity?"

Emma's eye shot up, locking onto the brown ones that stared deeply into hers, "Uh, well…" She let out a strained chuckle, "Well, he makes me smile. He's smart and funny. And I don't know." The blonde sat up in her chair fidgeting with the paper towel in her hands, "The other night, I wanted a drink. Hell, I wanted to get smashed, but as I was going for the minibar in my office, he called. For the first time in my life, I didn't need a drink, I guess I just needed a friend."

Regina watched as the other woman blinked away tears, "You know, Henry has been happier since meeting you too. Not to mention my father." She laughed lightly, "I guess I should get going. Kathryn took Henry with her to get ice cream, I'm sure they will be heading back soon." Regina said, pushing her chair away from the table, "I'll leave the containers with you and you can drop them off some time."

Emma looked as though she was struggling with something she might want to say, but instead, she smiled, "Thank you for lunch. It's definitely been the highlight of my day."

Regina nodded as she started to walk away, but then turned back, "Mine too." She winked then turned, walking out of the bar.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma pushed her food around on her plate with her fork. She wasn't hungry and the only thing she was able to think about was Regina Locksley. She was still finding it hard to believe the woman went out of her way to bring her food, not to mention the wink. Had it just been friendly or was the woman flirting?

"Emma? Are you listening?" August asked.

She snapped her head to look at her dinner companions, "No, sorry, what were you saying?"

She caught the way the redhead cut her eyes to her brother and then back to her, "Em, this is serious. You shouldn't have let that asshole get to you."

The blonde nodded her head more to confirm to herself she now knew what he was talking about, "Give me a break, Okay. I'm trying here. Why can't anyone see that?"

August raised his eyebrow, "I have seen it Em. You have been doing really well, I'm just worried that this Re…"

"Don't," She interrupted, "Will everyone stop throwing her into this?"

August cut his eyes to his fiancé who spoke, "Look, Emma, You're not concentrating on your responsibilities as much as you should be."

Emma put her fork down and glared at the other woman, "I don't know you." She looked at her brother, "Why is she in my business?"

Her brother sighed, "She is trying to help Em."

"I don't need her help. I just want everyone to leave me alone." The blonde knew she was being a bit dramatic, but she couldn't help it. She was frustrated and so ready for the 30 days to be up. She had slept like shit every single night since the warehouse, been worried about the castrated guys going to the cops, and now she was worried that Mr. Gold might find out that she had killed his nephew.

"Oh stop acting like a child," The redhead sneered. "You're acting like some spoiled brat when all we are trying to do is help you, yet you won't listen to us."

Emma flicked her eyes to the blue ones. Who in the hell did this bitch thinks she was? She looked down at her watch and chuckled to herself, "I thought the father was supposed to be here?"

"His meeting ran over. Don't try and change the subject." August said taking a sip of his wine.

"I've done what I was told." She said through clenched teeth.

"No Em, you haven't. You were supposed to stop seeing Locksley's wife and kid." August tried to soften his features, but it did little to suppress the blonde's steadily rising anger.

"I will not stop seeing them because of Robin Locksley. If he wanted her, perhaps he should have treated her and his son better. And just so we are clear, Regina Locksley was never part of the agreement," Emma was finding the urge to grab her brother's wine glass and down its contents increasingly hard to avoid.

"Please stop being so damned stubborn on this Em. Dad will not approve." August reached across the table and laid his hand over his sister's.

Emma pulled her hand away, "Tell me something," She looked from Zelena and then to her brother, "Did you two get engaged out of necessity or love?"

August sat back in his chair placing his napkin from his lap onto the table, "Em, this isn't about me."

The blonde stood up letting her own napkin fall to the floor, "It never is, is it?"

"Em, wait. Please. I'm only trying to help you." He stood reaching for his sister's arm.

"You, know I thought you of all people would understand, but it's clear you're still father's little errand boy and things will never change." Emma jerked her arm free and stormed out of the restaurant.

Before she knew it she was sitting in her BMW driving aimlessly as her mind swam in a million different directions. How could August not see that whatever this was with Regina was different? She wasn't some floozy she met in a club somewhere. She was unlike anyone she had ever met. And there was Henry. Emma had spent the last ten years caring about no one but herself and even then it was limited, but here she was caring for some kid.

She looked down at the clock on her radio display. It was nine o'clock. She turned the car down Montrose and headed for the clinic. She knew it would be closed, but it was the only place she could think of.

Pulling up in the alleyway, she killed the engine. As soon as she stepped out of the car, the skies opened up. Heavy rain poured down, soaking her almost instantly. She ran up to the back door and banged loudly.

After a few minutes, Dr. Mills' voice came through the small call box attached to the brick wall, "We're closed."

Emma looked around, feeling bad for bothering him, "It's me, Emma."

Within seconds, she heard the sound of the lock being turned and the door cracked open slightly. Dr. Mills peered out to ensure it was in fact who she said it was. His eye widened and he opened the door, "Come inside child."

Emma walked in, giving a small smile as she passed the old man, "I'm sorry to bug you so late. I hope I didn't wake you."

The doctor shook his head curling the edges of his lips up, "You are always welcome here, Swan. And no, I wasn't sleeping. I was just going over some paperwork."

There was a moment of silence before Emma spoke, "Do you mind if I…" She pointed towards the morgue doors.

He smiled and nodded, "Sure. Take your time." He patted the blonde on the arm, "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Emma let him disappear down the hallway before she pushed the swinging doors open and walked inside. She had been here less than a week ago, but looking at the dimly lit room now, it seemed it had been forever ago since she had been in this room. She moved towards the morgue refrigerators.

The wall was stacked with coolers. There were eight in all, four on top and four on the bottom. It was much smaller than the other ones she had seen on TV shows, but it still looked similar. They were slightly tarnished since her visit as a teenager, but the same feeling she had at twelve washed over her as she stared at the number four cooler drawer.

Emma realized that her hands were now shaking almost violently. She wasn't completely sure if it was from nerves or from getting wet in the rain. She had been biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to work up the courage to talk to the door like she had as a child. I had no clue how much time had passed as she stared. She was just being silly. She knew her mother's body was no longer there, but she couldn't help the desperate urge to talk to her.

Her mother had been the only person in the world who fully understood her. Yes, she had been close to her dead brother Will, but their connection was nothing like her and her mother's. Guilt flooded her senses as she remembered the last time she had spoken to her mother since her passing. It was in this very room where she would tell her mother everything. Most kids kept diaries, but not her. She would just climb in through the window, sit with her back against cooler drawer number four and tell her mother everything.

Emma swallowed. This was harder than she thought. She clenched her fists in hopes of calming the shaking, but to no avail. She knew the doctor kept a bottle of liquor in the roll-about tray, or at least he used to.

She shuffled over to the tray and pulled the drawer open. Sure enough, there was a bottle of scotch and two glasses. She noticed one had lipstick on it and it seemed to match Regina's. She pulled out the glass and the bottle and walked back over to the cooler drawers. If she got drunk in here, no one would know. She wasn't hurting anyone but herself, right?

She slowly slid her back down the coolers until she was seated on the floor. She unscrewed the cap and carefully poured the amber colored liquid into the tumbler before putting the cap back on and setting the bottle on the floor. She raised the glass up to her nose and inhaled deeply. The pungent alcohol cause goose bumps to rise on her skin and a shiver to run up her neck.

She lowered the glass and sighed. She had felt lonely most of her life, especially after her mother died, but now it seemed worse. Maybe because she was sober and for the first time in years she was letting herself feel emotions instead of drinking them away. Either way, she didn't like it.

"Well, it's been 10 years since I last talk to you." She said into the darkened room.

"Sorry about that. I was a little preoccupied with trying to drown my life with…" She raised the glass as if showing her mother the liquor.

"I wish I could tell you how my life's accomplishments would make you proud, but I'm sure you know the truth to that." She snorted as she stared at the dark red lipstick stains on the tumbler in her hand. "I finally met someone. I mean, I don't know if anything will come of it, hell, I don't even know if she likes me back, but she's beautiful, Mom. And she makes me smile. And she has the most amazing kid. I wish you could meet them, you would've liked them." Emma stared harder at the glass, wanting to take a drink but fighting with her willpower to say no. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was finding her focus on the tumbler distorted. She closed her, eyes tilting her head back to rest on the drawer behind her.

"Emma?"

The blonde jumped spilling some of the liquid as she opened her eyes. She thought for a second that her mother had spoken, but then she saw a movement towards the door. Regina stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself; her features were a little hard to make out in the dark room.

Suddenly the fluorescent lights came on, making the blonde flinch, "Regina?"

"Hey." She said moving closer to the other woman.

Emma looked up to see concern etched on her face. The brunette's eyes moved to the tumbler in her hand and then back to the watery green eyes.

"I haven't taken a drink yet." The blonde said looking back at the lipstick stain on the rim of the glass, "I want one so bad, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

She watched the other woman as she seated herself next to Emma, her back also against the cooler doors, "That's good." She gently took the glass from the blonde and sat it on the concrete floor.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, wondering how much the other woman had heard before she made her presence known.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and called my father to check on him like I do every night and he told me you were here." She said leaning her head back against the metal.

There was an awkward silence before Regina said, "I used to talk to my mom's ashes when I lived with my dad."

Emma hummed to let the other woman know she was listening, but she said nothing. The brunette continued, "I would talk to her every day. When I got pregnant, I was so ashamed of myself. I thought my mom would be too so I stopped talking to her." Emma turned to look at the older woman as she told her story, "I cried every night for several weeks before I even told my dad. He, of course, told me that it would be rough having a child when I wasn't prepared, but that he still loved me. He too knew I stopped talking to my mom, and told me she was even more forgiving then he was."

"Well, at least you had a dad to turn to when all hell broke loose. My father didn't even have a funeral for my mother. A bloody, broken body was the last time I saw my mom, in this very drawer." She used her head to knock lightly on the metal drawer front behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. If I had known you then, I would have tried to reach out." The brunette said.

"It's not your fault. It's just how life goes. We're all dealt hands, just some are better than others. Maybe I should've folded a long time ago." The blonde said closing her eyes again.

"Don't say that." Regina snapped.

"At least my mom was able to get out. She's the lucky one." Emma opened her eyes only to see the glare on the brunette's face.

"The lucky one? She left behind three children, one of which is a very confused little girl. You had to deal with your father all alone. I could and would never leave Henry like that. I love him too much to see him turn out like…" She stopped herself.

"It's okay, you can say it. Turn out like me, right?" Emma laughed weakly as she stared up at the bright white lights in the ceiling.

"Oh God, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I wouldn't want him to feel like you do." Regina explained turning to face the other woman.

"Your family was Catholic right?" The blonde asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yes, why?" Confusion crippled the other woman's features.

"Your mother died of cancer. I'm sure there was an elaborate funeral. I asked my father why we didn't have a funeral for my mother and you know what he said? He told me that God doesn't accept those who commit suicide. He told me she would burn in hell for all eternity." Emma leaned forward in an attempt to reach the glass on the floor, but Regina stopped her.

"That's a horrible thing for a father to tell his child, and I'm so sorry Emma. I wish I could take all of the bad things that happened to you and wash them away." Regina said grabbing the younger woman's hand.

Emma's mouth went dry. The sincerity in the older woman's face was intense. Her skin felt like it was magically on fire where the other woman's hand rested. She watched Regina's lips. They were full and looked soft. She wanted to kiss where the scar was on her upper lip. Not only was she was curious how her lips would feel against her own, but she also wanted to kiss away any pain the woman had experience. Before she knew it, she was pressing her lips against Regina's warm and incredibly soft ones.

The brunette seemed to kiss her back at first, but after a second she pushed Emma away, "Um." She quickly climbed to her feet, "Emma, I…"

Emma scrambled to get up, "Shit, I'm sorry."

"I need to go." The brunette said moving towards the door.

"Wait, Regina, I'm sorry, please don't go." But Regina pushed the door open and was gone. "Shit!" Emma cursed out loud, as she stood staring at the still swinging doors.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina quietly placed her keys in the bowl on her entryway table. She had a bit of a headache and knew there was no way she would be able to sleep after what happened. She walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

To the brunette's surprise, her friend was already seated at the island with two cups of tea, "How did you know when I would be back?"

"I didn't, but I figured it must have been a rough night since you sat in your car for 20 minutes before coming in," Kathryn said picking up the extra cup and passing it to her friend.

Regina accepted it as she took the seat across from the blonde, "Thanks. I just needed to think."

"Where did you go?" her friend asked before taking a sip of her tea.

The brunette sat her cup down but kept her hands around it as she stared into the steam, "My dad called and wanted me to go and talk to Emma. Seems she was having a bad night and went there to talk to her mother." She didn't miss the confused expression on her friend's face, "She likes to talk to her mother's spirit in the morgue, it's a long story."

Kathryn nodded in understanding, "Okay. What happened when you got there?"

"I went into the morgue and I heard her talking to her mother." The brunette paused as she wasn't sure what to say or not say.

"What did you hear her say?" Her friend nudged her to continue.

"She was telling her mother that she had met a beautiful woman who made her smile and her amazing son." Regina closed her eyes to calm her heartbeat.

"Wow. That confirms what your father and I already knew. Go on." Kathryn said with a slight smirk.

"Umm. After I let her know I was there, we talked. She was about to take a drink, but I stopped her. She told me about her sorry father and how he handled her mother's funeral. And then she told me that she wished she were dead like her mother." Regina rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

"She said she wanted to die? Like, kill herself?" Kathryn asked in shock.

"Not in so many words, but it was implied. And I told her to stop thinking like that and then…" Regina chewed her lip.

"And then what?" Her friend asked on the edge of her seat.

"And then she kissed me," Regina said as the heat rose to her cheeks.

Kathryn was quiet for a moment. She must have been trying to comprehend what she had just been told. She tilted her head, "What did you do?"

Regina sighed, "I freaked. I told her I had to go and I left."

"Did she try to stop you," the blonde asked.

"Yeah, she begged me not to go, but what was I supposed to do?" The brunette asked looking her friend in the eye.

"So you just left her there," Kathryn asked?

"Well, yeah," Regina answered.

Kathryn stood up with a frown, "She told you things she would never tell anyone and that she wished she was dead and you just left her there?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? I wasn't expecting her to kiss me." Regina stood up defensively, "You're supposed to be on my side here."

"I am, but she is in a bad place right now and you just left her." Kathryn walked around the island and put her cup in the sink, "I'm going to the clinic to check on her. And I thought you should know, that phone tracking app that Henry has on his phone to track Robin, it says he's been back in town since this morning."

Regina didn't have time to respond. The blonde stomped out of the house. She let her head fall forward onto the island top and she growled. Now she wouldn't be able to face Emma at all. Not only had she been freaked out about the kiss, but she totally left her in her time of need. She felt like a horrible person. Lately, it seemed she couldn't do anything right.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Stepping out of the cab, Kathryn entered the dark clinic with a key Dr. Mills had given her in case she ever needed to get away. The small waiting room was dark and slightly eerie, which reminded her to turn and lock the door behind her.

She glanced around the space and then down at the stained and tattered carpet. Her eyes traveled to the rubber base trim that was now peeling away from the walls. She shook her head slowly. Dr. Mills was big-hearted and did so much for those who were less fortunate. Helping those without insurance or money was his specialty and in turn, he was unable to remodel or even spruce up the place.

She continued down the dimly lit hallway. The light from Dr. Mills' office illuminated the hallway from the door, "Dr. Mills?"

There was no answer, so she continued on. As she rounded the corner, she could see another light coming out from under the morgue door. Kathryn carefully pushed the door open and peered inside.

Dr. Mills and Emma were across the room picking something up off the floor, "Is everything alright?"

Emma bolted upright, her eyes wide, as she held her chest, "Holy crap, where did you come from?"

Kathryn didn't answer as Dr. Mills remained on his hands and knees picking up small pieces of something. Before she could ask, the younger blonde said, "I broke a glass." The shameful look on the younger woman's face didn't go unnoticed and Kathryn immediately knew Emma must have thrown it.

"Are you hurt?" She asked the other woman scanning Emma's arms and hands for cuts.

"No, she's fine, I've already checked her." The doctor said standing and moving over to the wastebasket as he let the small shards of glass fall inside.

Kathryn feared for a moment that the younger woman must have begun drinking once Regina had left.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Mills. I'll buy you another glass." The blonde said in a sincere tone.

"Emma, I told you, it was just a glass. Don't worry about it." He said gently.

"I know but I feel bad, I shouldn't have thrown it." She quickly looked over at the other blonde, "How's Regina?"

"She'll be okay. The real question is, how are you doing?" She smiled softly.

"Why don't you girls go get some coffee and chat? I'll finish up here." He said picking up a broom that leaned against the metal and concrete table in the center of the room.

Emma turned to look at him, "I made the mess, the least I can do is clean up."

The old man reached out and squeezed the younger woman's arm and chuckled, "Go with Kathryn. I'm almost finished."

Emma nodded and followed the older woman out and down to the break room. Kathryn went straight for the coffee pot, pulling the filter holder out and putting a new one in its place. She picked up the small coffee can and spoon out a couple of spoons to fill the filter, "You didn't answer my question."

She didn't look at the other woman, but she could feel the nervous vibes radiating off of her, "I guess she told you?"

Kathryn took the glass pot over to the faucet and filled it with water, "What do you think? She's my best friend."

Emma sighed as Kathryn poured the water carefully into the reservoir and then put the pot back into place flicking the power switch on and turned around. She could see the other woman fidgeting with her hand and chewing relentlessly at the inside of her cheek, "I'm not mad at you, neither is Regina. She's just a bit confused right now."

"Maybe I should just go. I mean I'm just causing problems for everyone..." Kathryn was about to protest when the other woman continued,, "August told me to stay away from her. Maybe I should've listened."

Kathryn rolled her eyes slightly, "Emma, sit down."

The younger woman seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts she was having and did as she was told. The coffee pot was hissing as it brewed the strong yet comforting aroma of Arabian blend that's filled her nostrils.

"Look, you didn't do anything wrong. You just have to give Regina some time to work through her feelings." The coffee pot had stopped hissing and sputtering so she reached over to the stack of styrofoam cups and grabbed two. After filling them she turned passing one cup to the younger woman and then taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"I didn't mean to do it. I just couldn't help it," She could see Emma beating herself up over it.

Kathryn thought the image of this woman so upset with herself for doing such a simple act was adorable. She found herself wishing she had been in her best friend's shoes for a moment, but she quickly pushed the thought away.

Before the older woman could say something encouraging, the younger blonde said, "She probably hates me now. She thinks I only want one thing and I'm probably using her son to get it."

"Are you?" Kathryn asked nonchalantly.

"What? No." Emma responded.

"You do have a reputation for the number of women you've had in your bed." The older woman said as she took a sip of the dark and slightly strong liquid. She was more of a tea drinker, but this time caffeine would do her good, she thought.

The younger woman seemed annoyed, "I'm well aware of my reputation." She ran a hand through her wavy hair and let out another sigh, "I wouldn't do that to her, and I really do like Henry. I was friends with him before I even knew his mother." She paused for a moment, but by the look in her eye, Kathryn knew she had more to say, so she remained quiet, "Regina's different."

The older blonde glanced into the younger woman's eyes to gauge her sincerity, satisfied, she asked, "Are you saying you'd want more with her?"

Another struggle flashed through the emerald orbs before she answered, "I think so."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow, "You think so? What does that mean?"

"I don't know okay!? I like her, a lot, actually, but I haven't been in a relationship since I was in high school. I wouldn't even know where to begin." The younger woman confessed.

Kathryn understood what the other woman said and simply nodded her head. The girl had been honest and that was all she could hope for at this time. She could also see that the girl had a genuine interest in her friend and couldn't help thinking that maybe Emma and Regina are just what each other needed. She watched as the younger blonde sipped her coffee in silence.

"So, where do you stay?" Kathryn asked.

The younger blonde looked up, "At the club."

"You sleep at the club?" She asked somewhat appalled at the idea.

Emma blushed, "Well yeah, I sleep on the couch."

Kathryn set her cup down with eyes wide, "You sleep on a couch every night?"

"Ummm, yeah. It's no big deal. I mean I have pretty much everything I need, and I've come to realize it beats wasting money on hotel rooms." She tried to justify her living arrangement.

"That's insane. You can't live in the same space you work, let alone sleep on a couch. You need to be able to relax after work." Kathryn explained as if the other woman might not know this.

"I could always go sleep in the surveillance room," The blonde joked.

The older blonde wasn't amused. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist and noticed it was already after 1 AM. "Alright, let's go," she said standing up, tossing her nearly empty Styrofoam cup into the trash can.

Confusion washed over the younger woman's face, "Go where?"

"We're going to get your stuff from the club and then I'm taking you to my apartment." She saw the confusion on the other woman's face change to something like panic, "I didn't mean like that. I've been staying with Regina and probably will continue to for a while. My apartment is just sitting there empty. It would actually make me feel safer knowing someone is watching over my place."

Emma seemed to be thinking the idea over, "How far is it from the club?"

Kathryn thought on it a second then answered, "Not far. No more than a mile, I guess."

The younger blonde nodded her head and smiled slightly, "Okay, if you're sure."

Of course, Kathryn was sure. Doing this would also help her to keep an eye on the girl to an extent. She was fairly confident that the blonde was legit and had stopped whore dogging around, but this would also give her some insight on who this woman was on a different level.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The club was slow on Sundays, which was a plus in her book. The massive amounts of people she had to bump passed to move about the place could be annoying. Killian didn't work on Sundays nor did Tinker Belle, so she could just imagine what the two of them were up to.

She was a little apprehensive about taking Kathryn up on her offer, but sleeping in a real bed sounds too good to pass up. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she could really trust this woman. She couldn't remember being this paranoid before coming back to this town, but now she felt like she had to watch her back at every turn.

Kathryn had informed her she had taken a cab to the clinic, so they rode together. Emma listened to the older blonde talk about her building. She told her which neighbors to watch out for, which ones were friendly and which were what she called 'weird'. The younger woman had laughed and wondered how someone came to know so much about the people in their building.

They pulled up to the alley and they could hear the music pulsating through the walls. Sobriety has brought a great many things to light for Emma. Once, those same thumping rhythms excited her. It would get her pumped up for the evening ahead and give a rush of confidence she no longer felt.

Emma killed the engine and looked over at the other woman who was now silent, "It's okay if you want to wait in the car." The younger woman didn't want to make Kathryn uncomfortable considering what happened the last time she came here. "I just have a couple of things to grab and I'll be back."

Kathryn smiled, "I'm fine, let's go."

Before the blonde could say another word, the older woman stepped out of the car. Emma chuckled lightly to herself and followed the other woman up to the back door. Luckily, the rain had stopped as they waited for Anton or whoever was on duty to open the door.

There was an awkward moment of silence that passed and Emma felt the need to speak, "I hope you know I wouldn't have let that happen to you if I had known."

Kathryn smiled softly but didn't make eye contact, "It's not your fault."

Emma wanted to apologize more or say something to help ease her own guilt, but the large door opened with a loud clanking sound, causing the younger woman to jump, "Shit." She placed her hand over her heart, "Is someone trying to give me a heart attack tonight?"

As she pulled the door open to walk in, she was greeted by Killian, "I thought you were off tonight?"

"Yeah, well, apparently your father thought tonight was the perfect night to want VIP treatment." Killian sneered.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she followed the man further inside, Kathryn on her heels, "Why didn't he call me?"

"He did, and so did I, like a dozen times, love." He said stopping as he glared at the younger blonde.

"No, you didn't…" She patted the pockets of her slacks, "Oh shit, I must have left it in the car the whole time."

"Well, I will warn you now, he is not in the best of moods and he, along with your brother, his fiancé and a very pissed off Robin Locksley are waiting for you in your office," Killian said.

Emma's face dropped, "Fuck my life. What do they want?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders, "Got me love, but I do wish you the best of luck."

There was no way Emma would take Kathryn upstairs. She didn't want her new found friend to see the way her father treated her. Nor did she want to chance her father or Robin saying something inappropriate about Kathryn or the past experience the woman had had there.

"Em, what the hell?" Anton asked throwing his hand up dramatically as he made his way from the surveillance room. "I've been trying to call you." His eyes widened when he saw Kathryn standing there.

"I know, I know. I forgot it in the car." Emma said ignoring the shocked look the man was giving her for bringing the older woman there with her.

He grabbed her by the elbow and quickly pulled her down the hallway leaving Killian and Kathryn watching curiously. Once he thought they were out of earshot he whispered, "What the hell is she doing here? Your father is going to blow a head gasket if he sees her."

"I didn't know he was here. She is going to let me crash at her place for a while." She tried to explain.

"Really?" The look on his face was disbelief and she instantly knew what he meant.

"No, not like that. She's staying at Regina's while she deals with…" She paused searching for the right word, "Stuff and she's going to let me stay at her place so I don't have to live out of a suitcase here." Emma shook her head, "Does everyone have that little faith in me?"

The big man only raised an eyebrow, "You do realize you've only been here a week right? A lot has happened since your arrival to make everyone worry."

The blonde sighed silently agreeing with the man, "Look, you can trust me." She waited, searching the man's face.

He nodded his head, "I do Em. Just be careful. A lot has changed since you've been gone, and not for the better."

"I'm trying," was the only answer she could give him without lying. "Will you please keep her with you until I get back from this stupid meeting? She's dealing with things considerably well, but I don't want her to get overwhelmed being here."

The man nodded, "Good luck."

Emma returned to where Kathryn stood, "I'm sure you remember Anton. He's going to take care of you until I get back."

"Take care of me?" She asked in fright.

"He's a good friend, you can trust him. Just stay with him until I get back." Emma said squeezing the other woman's arm gently as she headed for the office.

As her feet echoed on the metal staircase with each step she took, her palms started sweating. She had no reason to be nervous. This was some stupid meeting her father conjured up to try and keep tighter chains on her.

She let out a shaky breath when her hand came to rest on the door handle. Emma could hear voices talking on the other side. She pushed the door open and stepped in. All conversation stopped and everyone's eyes were on her.

"It's about time." He father glares at her from his place on the white sofa.

She was trying hard to act nonchalant, but it was a daunting task, "Father? You wanted to see me?"

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be here hours ago." He snapped.

"I didn't realize I was on a schedule." She said sarcastically. So much for being nonchalant.

"You should always be here, or at least available if you are needed." He stood up and walked over to the large glass window facing the bar and dance floor.

She glanced at her brother who looked at her sympathetically. She knew he must have tried to warn her. Her eyes moved to Zelena who kept her eyes on the ground, and then there was Robin. His mouth turned up with his usual smirk. Emma had to look away from him quickly before she was tempted to say something less than nice.

"I'm here now. What's all this about?" She asked. She tried to calm the sinking feeling in her stomach, but it continued to churn.

"I thought I told you that once the situation from last week had been dealt with, that your involvement with Regina Locksley was to stop?" The man said with his back still to her.

Emma's eyes immediately cut to Robin. His lips held their smirk, but his eyes were shooting daggers in her direction.

"Robin here wants his family back. You are interfering with that." David said.

Emma snorted, "Yeah, okay." She looked back at Robin, "Maybe you should have thought of that the first time around."

August slowly closed his eyes. She knew he was disappointed but she couldn't help it. Robin Locksley did not own this town or the people living in it and she would never allow him to think she did.

Her father whipped around, "If you need a body to satisfy your disgusting habits, then I shall find you some whore. If, of course, that will get you to stop running around like a bitch in heat."

Emma bit down on the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste the irony blood. She wanted to laugh hysterically and cry at the same time. She wanted to defend the brunette more than anything in the world but realized it would do her no good right now.

"Stay away from Regina Locksley." Her father said.

"You can't make me." Emma blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Emma." Her brother warned.

"Everyone, leave us." Her father ordered.

Robin stood, as did Zelena and her brother and they walked out the door. August stopped to give an apologetic smile as he passed.

Her father held his hands clasped behind his back as he walked closer to her. Without warning, a hand struck her cheek with enough force to knock her several steps backward.

She grabbed her face as he took another step towards her, "I am getting sick of your disrespectful mouth. You have been disobedient since you arrived in my town and I will not have it. You are starting to sound like your brother more and more and if I have to beat it out of you I will."

Emma was still a bit shocked by the blow, but she knew he was referring to Will. Before she regained her bearings, another hard slap landed on her cheek her causing her to fall back onto the couch.

"That one is for missing the vendor shipment this evening." He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his tie as he moved back to the large window, clasping his hands behind his back once more.

"What vendor shipment? I just signed for a delivery last night." She said wiping the small droplet of blood from the corner of her mouth. Emma was fighting the angry tears that threaten to fall. If she cried in front of this man at this moment, she would hate herself.

"When you signed those vendor contracts, you gave your word that you would be present for all shipments. You missed the one at midnight." He said.

He was a trusting man, she thought to herself. His back to her, she could easily kill him if she wanted. She shook the thought from her mind, what good would that do? "Anton was here, he could have signed for it."

"NO!" Her father's voice echoed through the large office. "You are to sign for all shipments."

She didn't understand. It made absolutely no sense to her. She wiped the corner of her mouth again and stood up. Her head was spinning and her stomach now queasy from all of the emotions that were rushing through her.

"As for Regina Locksley, she is off limits. Stay. Away." He said enunciating his words slowly. With that, he turned and walked out.

Emma held her face and slowly walked over to the glass in time to see the group walking towards the exit. Her brother turned to look up at her with concern before following close behind the others.

Within seconds, Kathryn was rushing into the office, "Oh my God, Emma, are you okay?"

Anton must have taken the blonde with him to the surveillance room. She glanced up at the camera above her desk and closed her eyes. She wanted to respond, but words failed her.

The older blonde walked over to her with eyes full of worry and pity, "That son of a bitch. He can't put his hands on you like that, it's assault."

Emma opened her eyes, "Yes, he can." A tear slipped down her red and swollen cheek, "I should have never come back here."

Kathryn was quick to put her arms around the girl and as much as Emma hated people seeing her weak and vulnerable, she needed a friend. She hugged the older woman back and let her tears fall.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Get a move on, Henry. I don't want you to be late on your first day back." Regina called up from the bottom of the staircase.

She hurried back into the kitchen where she had been preparing the boy's Eggo waffles. She thought it was strange that she hadn't heard her friend return last night and she had yet to come downstairs. Maybe she had been out later then she thought and needed a few extra hours.

Regina heard a car pull into the driveway as she smeared butter onto the circular waffle. She glanced at the clock on the microwave. Who could be coming over at 7:30 in the morning? She moved so that she could see out the large bay style window that overlooked the driveway.

For a second, her heart sped up at the sight of the yellow BMW. She was not ready to see the young blonde just yet. However, she watched Kathryn climb out of the driver's seat and head for the front door. Why was Kathryn driving Emma's car?

She moved back to the island to finish preparing her son's breakfast as she heard the other woman enter the house and close the door behind her. She would just play it cool and let her friend explain the situation.

As soon as Kathryn appeared in the doorway she sneered, "You and Miss Nolan had fun?"

The older blonde shook her head but managed a smile, "Calm down, killer. Emma took a cab to the club this morning and told me to take her car."

"And where were you driving her car from?" Regina's cheeks burned and she found herself angry with her friend.

"For someone who has no interest in Emma, you sure are acting jealous," Kathryn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am not jealous." She replied but the blonde ignored her.

"Anyways. When I got to the clinic last night, she had broken a glass." Kathryn said as she moved closer to the island stool.

"What? Is she okay," Regina asked in a panicked tone?

The blonde put her hand up, "She's fine. I found out she was sleeping in the office at Will Power, so I offered her my apartment since I'm staying here."

"Okay, but then why are you just getting here?" Regina asked pouring syrup over the waffles and pushing the plate over to where her son will sit.

"I'm getting to it. Anyway, we had to go back to the club so she could grab her clothes and her father was there. Things got a little crazy, and then we drove over to my apartment." The blonde explained.

"Crazy? What got crazy?" Regina asked turning to the cabinets behind her to pour two cups of coffee.

"Oh, the usual for her I suppose. Her father was ordering her to stop seeing you and then something about vendor shipments and he hit her. Twice." Kathryn was looking at Regina when she spun around.

"David Nolan hit Emma?" The question was more to herself but the shock was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, he hit her pretty hard. After they had left…" The blonde started but was cut off.

"They?" Regina passed one cup to her friend and held the other in her hand.

"There was some red-headed woman that the pirate looking guy said was Emma's brother's fiancé or something like that. Her father and of course, Robin were there." She spits out the douche bag's name at the end.

Regina didn't respond to the list of names, instead, she asked, "Is she okay?"

"She was better but she was just going to sleep when I left a little while ago." The blonde said taking a sip of coffee.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her friend. Surely her friend hadn't moved in on her turf. Now her brain was battling with itself. When did Emma become her turf or her anything for that matter?

"Relax, Regina. Nothing happened. We only talked. Well, we talked a little, most of the time I was trying to talk her down from leaving to murder her father and your soon-to-be ex." Kathryn said with a soft smile.

"Who wants to kill my dad?" Henry asked walking into the kitchen.

"Umm. No one honey." Regina said pointing to the plate of now cold waffles, "Hurry up and eat so we can go."

"You were talking about Emma, weren't you?" He asked looking at his Aunt as he climbed up on the stool next to her.

The brunette watched her friend fidget, "Well… It was just a figure of speech."

He picked up a very large chunk of waffle and took a bite, "No, Emma probably does want to kill him." Syrup dripped down his chin.

Regina grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face, "Don't talk with your mouth full, and don't worry about anyone killing your father, dear."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not, and he most likely deserves it."

His tone was icy and sent a chill to the back of the brunette's neck. When had her son become so desensitized? Shouldn't all children have a natural instinct to want to protect their parents? She stared hard at him as she watched him eat, chewing her bottom lip. She made a mental note to make an appointment with Archie. Henry needed to speak to someone before she had the next Jeffrey Dahmer on her hands.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma paced the empty apartment living room. The design was sleek and modern. There was little warmth to the place that would make it feel like a home, at least to her. It reminded her of the high-rise apartment she had grown up in. She was well aware that Kathryn was nothing like her father, but being a bachelorette with money, her apartment reflected it.

The blonde's face was still sore and all she could think of was bashing her father's head in for putting his hands on her. He had hit her before. As a matter of fact, he had hit her the last time she was in his house. What the hell gave him the right to even think he could put his hands on her? Of course, he only did it because his threats had not worked. Besides, he should have remembered that Emma did what Emma wanted, not what he wanted.

The more she pictured the smirk on Robin's face the more she could imagine punching him in the nose. Robin and her father were made for each other. Of course, this only brought another wave of anger. How could Regina have married this man in the first place? It boggled her.

Her mind went back to what her father said about getting her a whore. She snorted out in the spacious open concept apartment. Had he been comparing Regina to a whore? Or had he meant that was all Emma was worthy of, given her 'disgusting habit' and all?

The blonde plopped down on the black leather sofa. It was actually more comfortable than she had thought it would be and laid back. Her father's voice called again, this time it was after he had hit her the second time. He hit her for not being there to accept a shipment. What the hell was that about? Something was fishy and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Maybe it would be safer if she stayed clear of the gorgeous brunette for a while, at least until things cooled off.

Closing her eyes, she decided it was a good time to try and get some sleep before she needed to get to the club. An image of Regina smiling flashed in front of her. She really was beautiful. Obviously, she was smart. She was a doctor for God's sake. Emma was sure she was smarter than her and probably knew it. She was a great mom. The blonde felt a pull of sadness as she thought of her own mother, but it was gone as fast as it came.

Now she could see the horrified look on the brunette's face when Emma kissed her. Why had she done that? Now Regina wouldn't want to see her anyway because she couldn't control herself when she was in the other woman's presence. She huffed loudly as she flopped onto her side. At this rate, she would never get any sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. A week had passed since she started staying at Kathryn's apartment and her father's visit to the club. She opted to sleep in the spare bedroom, not because she had any issues sleeping in the other woman's bed, but because she didn't want to be in the way if the woman decided to come home.

Emma was quickly learning that with the lack of kitchen utensils, such as pots and pans, oh and food, it was clear the older woman didn't cook and apparently didn't eat. She hadn't heard from either Regina or Kathryn since that night and figured it was for the best. Emma made sure and text with Henry every night. One of the texts she received said that he still needed to talk to her about something, but she kept blowing him off. It wasn't because she didn't want to see him, she just knew it wasn't a good idea to be around Regina right now.

Emma was avoiding her father as well, and doing a very good job of it if she did said so herself. She's being obedient as she didn't want to give him reason to visit the club. She smiled to herself. He probably thinks she submitted, but the truth was, she was merely biding her time. Not to mention she had been relentlessly digging around trying to figure out what was so damned important about those shipments. She even worked several nights with Ruby down in the bar to watch the inventory. They did manage to go through a large amount of booze in single evenings, however, they had no need to order as much as they did.

The men who made the deliveries seemed shady. They didn't talk much and when she asked questions, they gave her short one-word answers, unless the question struck a chord, in which they told her she needed to take it up with their boss.

After the men left, she personally unpacked each box and still had yet to find anything other than what was supposed to be in the boxes. She inspected each bottle of liquor, each roll of toilet paper, and everything else that came in. She didn't understand it. She was missing something. It had to be right in front of her face but she wasn't seeing it.

She leaned back in her desk chair and stretched her limbs. The black leather squeaked as she yawned. Emma looked over the paperwork at least a million times but hadn't found anything suspicious there either. Her father was dirty in one way or another, and she was determined to find out how.

A knock sounded at the door and without giving it a second thought she called, "It's open."

Killian opened the door and stepped inside, followed by two gentlemen in suits. She immediately noticed that they weren't her father's people. The first man looked to be in his late 50s with a round belly and white hair. He wore tan polyester pants and well-worn orthopedic loafers. The second man was several years younger. His hair was dark, except at the roots where grey shined through, an obvious sign that he dyed it. His plaid sports coat with suede patches on the elbow reminded her of a similar coat style that a character from a 70's movie.

She swallowed, trying to school her features. She now remembered the movie, and she knew these guys were cops, "Can I help you, fellows?" She asked coolly.

"Are you Emma Nolan?" The older man asked.

"I am." She said making brief eye contact with Killian and then letting her eyes fall back to the two men.

The heavyset man announced, "I'm Detective Blaney and this is Detective Reynolds. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

The sinking feeling in the blonde's stomach returned, but she smiled lightly, "Sure. What is this about?"

The younger detective answered, "Are you aware that Albert Blackwell has been missing?" His tone was harder and she could tell he was playing the 'bad cop' in the scenario.

She wanted to lie but knew that might backfire in the future, "Umm. Yes, I believe Mr. Gold brought it to my attention a couple of weeks ago."

"Mr. Gold told us you were one of the last people see Mr. Blackwell," He paused, pulling out a small notebook from his left breast coat pocket and flipped through the pages, "He said you told him that Mr. Blackwell was in your establishment only a couple of days before his disappearance."

Emma rolled her eyes, "If you already talked to Mr. Gold, then why did you ask me if I heard about his disappearance?" She knew she needed to be her mature self in this very situation, but she couldn't help herself. It was a stupid question. She knew they would try and trip her up, but they only made themselves look dumb.

The blonde found it odd that Mr. Gold would go to the police with this. She knew he would want answers, but people like Gold and her father did not like the police snooping around in their business.

Before either detective answered her question, a blur of red flew through the door and stopped by the desk. Zelena stood holding her briefcase and panting. Her cheeks were flushed as she rushed to get here.

"Who are you?" Officer Reynolds sneered.

The redhead straightened her back slightly and stuck out her hand, "I'm Zelena Ozman, Miss Nolan's attorney."

As much as Emma wanted to be bailed out of having to answer questions, she didn't like this. Zelena showing up only made her look guilty of something. Emma could taste the acid rising in her throat and could only pray she didn't throw up.

The older one quickly took the woman's hand, shaking it with the grin, "Hello Miss Ozman, I'm detective Blaney and this is detective Reynolds."

The other detective snorted and rolled his eyes. Emma could tell he was going to be trouble, "Why does Miss Nolan need an attorney? Does she have something to hide?"

The blonde stood up, "I'm not hiding any…"

"Are you accusing my client of something, detective?" Zelena interrupted stepping in front of the desk and blocking Emma's view. The blonde clenched her teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"We are only trying to find out what happened in the last few days leading up to Albert Blackwell's disappearance. It could be the key to tell us what happened or at least set us on the right track to finding him." The older man said softly, obviously smitten with the redhead.

Zelena opened her leather briefcase and pulled out a CD sleeve, "Miss Nolan has given a copy of this to Mr. Gold as well. This is the last time my client saw Mr. Blackwell. Didn't Robert Gold show you?"

"No, we haven't spoken with Robert Gold, We spoke to…" The heavyset man flipped through his pages again, "Neal Gold."

Emma's face blanched. Suddenly she was glad that Zelena shielded her from the direct view of the police officers. Neal Gold went to the cops? Why in the hell did he hate her so badly? She felt the acid stronger this time and forced herself to push it down.

Emma swallowed, slowly returning to her seat. She really hoped they wouldn't find out about the altercation in the alleyway. She told Mr. Gold, but it appeared no one mentioned it to the detectives.

The younger man started to talk, but Zelena cut him off, "If you gentlemen have any further questions, you can contact my office." She passed the older one her business card.

Emma could tell that wasn't what detective Reynolds wanted to hear by the way he seemed to chew his tongue. There was more he wanted to say and it probably wasn't something she cared to hear. The men nodded their heads, but the heavyset one was the only one to speak, "You ladies have a good day." And they walked out.

Zelena turned to face the blonde, "Why didn't you call me?"

"What? I didn't know they were coming. And they were only here a few minutes before you came busting in." Emma said not looking at the other woman.

"You need to let me do the talking from here on out." The redhead said zipping her bag.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Oh sure, because you talking for me doesn't make me look any guiltier." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Look, giving them the footage shows that you are cooperating, and 'my talking for you' ensures that you do not say anything stupid." The redhead said putting the strap of her case over her shoulder, "Now they will probably go and ask your friends about the night on the video."

Emma's eyes shot up, "What?"

"They have to ask them about the night in question because they were involved." The other woman replied flatly.

"No, no, no they can't do that. No one is supposed to know about that night, and especially what happened to Kathryn." Emma roughly rubbed her face a few times, "I have to warn them."

"What are you worried about? All they need to say is what happened and then it will be over." The older woman said.

"No, it won't. Kathryn was raped that night and we took every precaution to ensure no one went to the cops. I didn't want Regina's or Kathryn's names brought into this. They've been through too much already." Emma explained, reaching for her phone.

A soft hand covered the younger woman and stopped her from grabbing the device, "Don't. Your father will explode if he finds out you're talking to Mrs. Locksley." Zelena looked away in deep thought.

"I have to tell them," Emma said moving for the phone once more.

"I might be able to do more if you would tell me what happened. And I mean everything from what's on the video to what happened after." The redhead pursed her lips together as she waited.

The blonde chewed her cheek as she stared at the blue-eyed woman. Should she tell her? Too many people knew about this already, but she had to do something, "Alright, but you have to give me your word to protect them legally at all costs." There was a wild desperation in Emma's eyes.

"Very well." The redheaded woman sat her bag down and took a seat in the chair directly across from the desk crossing her legs, "But, I want the entire story."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina stood folding her son's underwear in the laundry room at the end of the hall. The Ironman briefs were well worn. She smiled thinking back to a conversation she had with the child. She told him it was time to get some new ones, but he had been adamant that it was his lucky underwear. She would normally fight him on something like this, but the seriousness in his tone not only made her laugh. She knew she would have a very upset boy on her hands if she threw them out. She learned to pick her battles and this wasn't one of great importance at this time.

It had been a while since Regina seen Emma or was kissed by Emma rather. She still had mixed feelings about the kiss, but she found herself missing the other woman's presence. Even when she thought about her, the brunette's heart would beat faster and her palms became sweaty. She growled in frustration. How was this woman having such an effect on her and she wasn't even here?

The doorbell chimed causing Regina to glance out the upstairs window. A silver Mercedes was parked in the driveway, "I wonder who that could be?"

She hurried down the stairs and opened the door. She couldn't help the sigh that she gave to the redhead standing on the other side.

"Mrs. Locksley, I'm Zelena…" The woman started but was cut short.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" Deep down, Regina knew she had no real reason to dislike this woman, but old habits die hard.

"I…Uh… Miss Nolan sent me." The redhead had been caught off guard with the less than friendly greeting she received.

Regina's raised an eyebrow, "Why would she send you here?"

"Mrs. Locksley, may I come inside?" Zelena asked while looking around as if someone might be listening.

Reluctantly the brunette opened the door wider allowing the other woman to pass, "It's Doctor." Once they were inside, Regina led the woman to the kitchen and motioned for her to take a set at the island.

"Would you like coffee or something?" She asked, half hoping the other woman would decline.

It appeared that the redhead picked up on it because after a brief thoughtful pause she replied, "No, thank you."

Regina poured herself a cup and sat down across from the woman, "Alright, now what is this about?"

"Is Ms. Midas here as well?" Zelena asked.

"No, she had a doctor's appointment," Regina answered eyeing the woman. Why did she want both Kathryn and herself?

"It would appear that a member of the Gold family has decided to go to the police with the disappearance of Albert Blackwell." The redhead said.

Regina swallowed as her thoughts went to the dead man from the warehouse. There had been so much blood to the point that he was unrecognizable, had Emma not told her who he was, she wouldn't have been able to guess. The brunette didn't speak. She waited for the other woman to continue for fear she was fishing for information.

"I discussed with Miss Nolan, in great detail, the night of the drugging and the events after." Regina could tell the redhead was watching her reaction closely, "I can see that you don't trust me, and I get it. Em-I mean Miss Nolan, told me about the attack on her in the alleyway and about the warehouse."

The brunette chewed her bottom lip, "Okay, what did she say about the warehouse?"

Zelena struggled to cross her legs as she sat on the stool, "I'm not at liberty to discuss that part of our discussion as it does not pertain to you or Ms. Midas."

Regina started to argue but quickly thought better of it. The only reason the woman would say that is if Emma claimed to be alone at the warehouse. The blonde must have taken the blame for all of it, but then again she wasn't sure what the younger woman divulged to the lawyer.

"She told me that you had run a rape kit on Ms. Midas. That could help us in this." The redhead said. I just really wish one of you had reported the incident to the police."

Regina shifted uncomfortably, "The guy who drugged and raped Kathryn is not the man who drugged me."

"I'm well aware of that Dr. Locksley. However, you were drugged by the missing person and he is affiliated with the rapist." She said reaching across the table and squeezing the brunette's hand, "Please know, I am going to find a way to keep Kathryn out of the spotlight, and you as well, if possible. I'm really hoping the guy shows up before we even need to worry about any of that. As far as Ms. Midas, I want to let her know that we can still press charges against her assailants. I just need to speak with them and of course, check on their well-being. They could press charges against Miss Nolan for kidnapping."

Regina's head was now swimming. This woman doesn't know he's dead. Of course, now she found herself even more curious as to what Emma had told the other woman. Why would Emma tell the woman about the other guys and not the death? She needed to talk to the younger blonde and soon.

The brunette could feel eyes on her and when she looked up, the other woman was studying her very carefully almost as if she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure how it would come out. After a moment, she cleared her throat, "Miss Nolan also wanted me to convince you to let me assist you in your divorce."

"Why would she do that? I didn't ask for help." Regina snapped, not fully meaning to sound so harsh, but she didn't want this woman any further into her business. As far as she knew, this woman was working for David Nolan and in turn Robin Locksley himself.

"Dr. Locksley, I can see the apprehension on your face, but I assure you that we are on the same side. I dislike Robin Locksley and his ethics nearly as much as you do, but I do not work for him. I am employed by Mr. Nolan and Emma informed me that would be a problem for you, however, I am on Emma's side, not David Nolan's and if he fired me tomorrow I would continue working these cases." Zelena's British accent was calm and there was something trustworthy in her eyes.

"I need to think about the last part," Regina said glancing over at the digital clock on the microwave, "I'll speak to Kathryn and get back to you. Right now, I have to pick up my son from school."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry walked into the empty music classroom and sat his backpack down on an orange plastic chair. He sighed loudly as he sat on the piano's bench. It had been a long day and he was sure his mother wouldn't be pleased with him once she got here.

Today hadn't been Henry's day. He spilled chocolate milk on his red uniform tie at lunch in front of the prettiest girl in his class who he was fairly certain laughed at him. Then, he had been informed by his teacher he would be playing a piano duet in two days with someone she had yet to pick. And he had been teased relentlessly by a couple of boys in his class who liked to call him names and throw things at him when the teacher wasn't looking; today he finally had enough so he may have told the boys to stop. Okay, he told the boys to shut up and keep their damned hands to themselves rather loudly. The teacher reprimanded him but decided the principal needed to know, and that's how his mother got brought into it.

Henry moved his hands over the keys. He wished this day had a fast-forward button so he could get to the part where he could go back to bed. As he was lost in thought, his fingers chose to play Chopsticks on their own accord.

"Henry?" His mom's voice called from the doorway behind him, but he didn't turn around. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

He heard her heels click louder as she approached, "You want to tell me about it?"

Henry continued hitting his index fingers on the keys, "Not really."

His mother placed her purse on the top of the vertical piano and sat down next to her son with her back to the keys, "Henry I know things have been hard lately and I'm sorry, I really am trying. I just…."

The boy turned to face her, "It's not your fault mom. You haven't done anything wrong."

His mother let out a breath and rolled her eyes, "The divorce is my fault. What happened that night a few weeks ago and your father treating you the way he does is my fault."

Henry narrowed his eyebrows, "None of that is your fault. Dad's a jerk and you deserve to be happy. What happened to Aunt Kathryn and you was not your fault either. I'm sorry I'm causing problems for you mom, I didn't mean to, I'm just got a little stressed and couldn't keep my mouth shut."

His mother reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm not mad at you for sticking up for yourself, Henry. I just wish you would have told me they had been bothering you and I could have talked to the teacher about it."

There was a long pause and Henry stopped his song and put his hand in his lap, "Mrs. Blue signed me up for the talent show."

"And how do you feel about that? I wasn't aware you still play the piano." His mom asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She said it was a duet and I don't know who the other person is yet."

The sound of footsteps coming up the hallway became louder before it stopped outside the door, "Dr. Locksley." He could tell it was his teacher, Mrs. Blue.

"Hello Mrs. Blue, Henry was just telling me that you signed him up for the talent show." His mom said and he slowly turned around to face the two women. To his surprise, the same girl who watched him spill milk on his tie was standing next to the teacher.

"Yes, Henry plays the piano so well and I thought he should share this talent with others. He does such a wonderful job with the science fairs. I thought maybe this would help him to show his friends that he can also do other things." The small dark-eyed woman said with a smile. She looked over at the girl next to her and gasped as if she had forgotten the girl was even there, "This is Violet. She volunteered to be your duet partner."

Henry couldn't believe his hearing. This was the prettiest girl in the whole school and she actually chose to play with him? The sound of his heart racing was deafening.

"That's great, isn't it Henry?" His mother asked, but he found it hard to think. He could tell his mother and the other two people in the room looked at him curiously, but his mother turned to the girl, "Henry is excited, I'm sure." She dug through her purse and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. She quickly jotted down Henry's name and number and passed it to the girl, "Why don't you call him later this afternoon and the two of you can talk about what you're going to play."

The little girl took the piece of paper from the doctor then glanced over at Henry shyly, "Bye Henry, I'll call you later."

He didn't answer, but the goofy grin he was wearing was all the reply he needed as she disappeared into the hallway. His cheeks burned as he noticed his mother and teacher watching him. He only had two days to practice a song. How was that possible? It would take two days for him to stop grinning like a fool in Violet's presence.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had managed to make it back to Kathryn's apartment before 8 PM. Killian told her to get some rest since she had been at the club since 6 that morning. He would take the night shift. The blonde didn't have the energy to argue.

She leaned against the cabinet as she ate a microwave dinner she had found in the fridge. Her eyes fell on the baby grand piano that sat in the far corner of the living room. She wondered if Kathryn played. She didn't know the woman that well and the last time she saw her was when she brought her here over two weeks ago.

Emma took a last bite of the chicken Alfredo and tossed the container into the trash can. She slipped the fork into the sink, telling herself she would put it in the dishwasher before she went to bed.

She slowly walked across the room to the black baby grand piano and sat down on the smooth, cool bench. Emma closed her eyes as she lightly ran her finger across the keys. She hadn't touched a piano since she was in college.

The blonde smiled when she thought back to those days. Music had always been an outlet for her, but after she realized she would never have a family who loved or wanted her, she stopped caring. The day she graduated was the day she stopped playing music. She frowned to herself and started to head for her room when her phone rang.

Emma slid it from her pocket and smiled when she saw Henry's name, "Hey Kid."

"Hey. Are you busy?" He asked.

She unconsciously glanced around the empty room, "Nope, what's up?"

There was a long pause from the other end of the line and Emma scooted to the edge of her seat, "Henry, is everything okay? Is your mom okay?"

"Oh yeah, mom's fine, everything is fine. I just wanted someone to talk to." He said.

Emma let out a sigh of relief. This kid was going to be the death of her.

She heard the boy sighed, "When are you going come over again?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "That's what you want to talk about? I don't know. I've just been busy…" She trailed off. She couldn't tell him that it was safer for his mom right now if he stayed away.

"Oh. Right." There was a pause, "So, I guess we won't be able to go to the zoo." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"We're going to go to the zoo, okay?" She said.

"Really? When? My mom will be happy too." Henry's voice raised a couple of octaves and she could feel his grin from the other side of the phone.

"We will go, all of us, I promise. I just need a couple more days so that I can get my father off my back about some stuff." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh yeah, you should be through with the deal with your dad, huh?" He asked.

"If all goes well." Emma shifted on the bench, "So what's been up with you? How's school been?"

"It's been okay I guess. I got in trouble today for yelling at some guys and then my teacher signed me up for a piano duet with the prettiest girl in my school." The boy said in one breath.

Emma's mind was on the bully part, but she knew he probably didn't want to talk about that, "A talent show? Do you sing?"

Henry chuckled, "No way. I play the piano."

"Oh wow, I didn't know that. Are you any good?" Emma asked looking down at the row of 88 keys in front of her.

"I'm okay, I guess," Henry replied modestly.

"You guess? Your teacher must think you're pretty good to want you to play in the talent show." Emma said letting her right hand lay over a section of ivory keys.

"I play okay, but you forget, this is a junior high school talent show. Some of the kids in my class still think it is cool belch and give wedgies." The boy said flatly.

Emma laughed into the receiver, "Well, you have a point. What are you and the prettiest girl in school going to play?"

"She wants to play 'Let it go'" He said and she could almost see him roll his eyes.

"That's a good song." She said, not wanting to rub salt in his wound.

"It's an okay song, but…" He let his words die off.

"But what?" She asked.

"I wanted to play a song that means something." He didn't have to elaborate for Emma to know what he meant.

"Does the song she wants to play mean something to her?" The blonde asked letting her fingers dance slowly over the keys causing her to close her eyes at the sound that echoed through the empty apartment. She had missed it so much.

"She said she liked it because of the movie, but that's not a reason." He paused and then asked, "Are you listening to music?"

Emma opened her eyes and stopped her fingers, "No, I was just playing around on your Aunt's piano."

Before she could ask more about the song choice Henry shouted out, "Holy crap, you play too?"

"Shhhh." The blonde said not wanting anyone on the boy's end to hear.

"This is great, now you can help me. We only have two days to practice." Henry said ignoring the blonde's shushing sounds.

"Oh, I don't know Henry. I mean I'm busy with the club and…" She tried.

Henry interrupted, "We can practice at Aunt Kathryn's then you don't have to be around my mom. It's perfect, come on Em, please?"

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't help the upwards pull of her mouth, "It's up to your mom, but you have to get one of them to bring you. I don't want to hear about you running around town alone, young man."

"YAY!" The kid shouted out. Her father told her to stay away from Regina Locksley, not Henry. Besides that, in a couple of days, what her father thought would no longer matter.


	16. Chapter 16

**TRIGGER WARNING: attempted suicide in this chapter, but no one dies.**

 **Chapter 16**

"It's fine mom. Emma is just helping us with our duet." Henry said on the drive over to his Aunt's apartment.

"What could Emma Nolan possibly be helping you with?" She asked. Part of Regina was jealous that her son was spending time with the blonde, but she wasn't about to admit that. Hell, she wouldn't even admit it to herself.

She watched Henry scroll through his messages on his phone before he answered, "Emma knows a little about music." He paused to type out a message then pressed send as they pulled up to the building, "Violet's mom is dropping her off in 30 minutes."

Regina chewed her lip as her son unfastened his seat belt and pulled his backpack from the floorboard, "I'll be back at 7:30 to pick you up. If you need anything, call me. I will be at the clinic." She could tell that Henry was excited to see Emma, so instead of questioning him any further, she remained quiet.

As Henry reached for the door, he turned to her with a smile, "Emma said that the three of us could go to the zoo soon. Her contract with her dad will be up and she will be able to see you whenever she wants." Before Regina could respond, the boy jumped from the car and ran towards the building.

The brunette kept her eyes on the direction her son had gone even after he disappeared through the glass door. Her mind wandered back to the kiss. If she thought hard enough, her lips still tingled. She let out an unsteady breath. Something inside her made her wish she could see the other woman now, but that same 'thing' told her it wasn't a good idea.

A horn sounded from behind her and glanced up at the rearview mirror. She had been staring at the door so long she hadn't realized the small line of traffic behind her. She waved a hand to signal an apology and pulled away from the curb and back out onto the street.

Robin called her last night. Of course, it wasn't a social call or for small talk. She would rather he forget her altogether. He was informing her that he couldn't pick up Henry for his appointed visitation due to work. She rolled her eyes, what's new? Normally Regina would be upset with him for letting her son down, but since Henry became friends with Emma, he never once mentioned his father. Even though she was thrilled her son was happy, she felt she had let herself and her son down because of Robin. She thought the man she loved was supposed to love their son, yet he continuously proved otherwise. Not because Robin deserved to have Henry waste his time on him, but because Henry deserved a loving father who wanted to spend time with him.

Regina's phone rang from the center console and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Dr. Locksley, its Zelena Ozman." The British woman said over the line.

"Ms. Ozman, what can I do for you?" The brunette asked as she glanced over at her side mirror to change lanes.

"Please, call me Zelena." The woman said. "The detectives working the missing person's case would like to ask you some questions. I have held them off as long as I can, but if you don't come in, they will subpoena you."

Regina felt her stomach roll, "When?"

"Well, that's up to you, but it does need to be sooner rather than later." The redhead said.

"Just me?" She knew the other woman would know what she meant.

"They will want to speak with Ms. Midas as well, but it doesn't have to be tomorrow." Zelena was hesitant.

Regina turned left at the light. The clinic was only a block away, "I don't want her to be alone. She's been seeing a counselor and doing well with everything, I just don't want them to bully her."

"I completely understand. I won't allow her to be alone with them and I will certainly not let them harass her, you have my word. I can talk to her if you want." Zelena said, softening her voice.

Regina bit her bottom lip again, "No, I'll talk to her tonight. It should be me. Tell them I can come down to the precinct around 8:30 in the morning after I drop my son off at school."

"Sounds perfect. I will call Detective Blaney and let him know." The redhead said adding, "And thanks to you."

Regina pulled her car into the parking garage across the street from the clinic. She raised an eyebrow at the statement, "For what?"

"For trusting me with this," Zelena said nearly whispering.

The brunette smiled slightly, "I didn't have a choice." The words appeared harsh, but her tone had no bite.

Zelena laughed, "We always have a choice, Dr. Locksley. I'll see you in the morning."

Regina didn't reply, instead, she ended the call and dropped the phone into her purse. She found herself liking the redhead a little more each day. She hoped for the sake of everyone involved, the woman was legit. Now her only worry was to break the news to Kathryn.

She meant to tell her about Zelena last night, but the blonde didn't even come in from work until late and by then she had forgotten. Working as the administrator of one of Houston's busiest hospitals took a lot out of her friend. She guessed she should be happy that Kathryn was getting back to some of her former routine. She prayed this news wouldn't make her relapse.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma let Henry in when he buzzed. She found herself wanting to see Regina yet she was terrified at the same time. When she opened the door, disappointment and relief washed over her. She wanted to laugh out loud at how her feelings were confusing her. She never felt like this.

The blonde hadn't been aware that she was staring blankly at the boy, "Sorry, mom had to go to the clinic today. I thought you didn't want to be around her right now?" He said, cocking his eyebrow that reminded her of Regina.

Emma blushed, "No, I wasn't… Sorry kid, come in."

The boy eyed her suspiciously but did as he was told. Emma exhaled silently. She wasn't sure she could survive this. She still didn't know if Regina hated her for kissing her. Kathryn told her that the brunette had just been confused, but her trepidation was still there.

"We still have a while until Violet gets here, do want you to want to practice something else until then?" Henry asked, dropping his backpack into the armchair and heading for the baby grand in the far corner of the room.

Emma shook her head in an attempt to clear Regina from her thoughts, "Yeah sure. What do you want to play?"

Henry sat down on the black wooden bench and shrugged, "I don't know." He placed his hand over the keys and slowly began playing Ode to Joy.

Emma smiled and joined him on the bench, "So, this Violet..." Emma noticed the boy miss a note when the girl's name came up, "What's she like?" The blonde placed her hand on the other side of the ivory keys, joining Henry's solo.

He seemed to relax as he smiled up at the blonde, clearly impressed with her skill, "She's okay. I mean she's the most popular girl in school." He shrugged his shoulders again, "She's never really talked to me before, so I don't know that much about her. All I know is she is the same age as me and that she is probably smarter than me, which explains why she was moved up two grades as well."

Emma stumbled over a couple of notes as she tried to remember the song, but it was slowly coming back to her, "Now you'll get the chance to know her better."

"I guess." Henry said but then changed the subject, "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the zoo this Saturday. I don't have to go to my dad's this weekend and your contract will be up."

Emma fumbled another couple of notes and swallowed at the boy's words, "Umm, yeah, maybe. I'll see what's going on at the club and let you know."

The boy stopped playing and turned to the blonde, "Did something happen between you and my mom?"

The blonde stopped playing but didn't look at the kid, "No. I just don't want to, you know, wear out my welcome." She had once thought she was a great liar but was quickly finding out that she sucked at it.

"What happened?" Henry asked crossing his arms.

Emma's cheeks filled with a lovely shade of pink, "I don't think this is something I should be telling a 9-year old, especially her son."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "Just tell me what you did."

"I may or may not have kissed your mom." She flinched, waiting for the kid to freak out, but his squeal was not what she was expecting.

He grinned from ear to ear, "Really?" His features changed as he looked to be lost in thought, "That explains why mom's been acting strangely every time I bring up your name."

"Strange? How do you mean?" The blonde asked turning her full attention to the boy next to her.

He shifted in his position, "Well, it's little things. She always seems to be far off in thought when she's alone."

Emma snorted out a laugh, "That can be anything. Doesn't mean she's thinking about me."

Henry smirked, "Oh yeah? Then how come whenever I mention your name, she gets nervous and her cheeks get red like yours do when I mention her to you?"

The blonde thought about it for a second. That still didn't mean anything. Regina could just be embarrassed by the kiss. Emma had knots in her stomach ever since that night. All she could think about was hoping the brunette didn't hate her and how soft her lips were. It was downright frustrating.

"Besides, if mom was mad that you kissed her, she would have told me that I could go to the zoo with you by myself, but she didn't." His shit-eating grin was back.

Emma heard his words but was away with her own thoughts as she moved her hands back to the piano and let her fingers move effortlessly across the key as they played her favorite tune. You're Beautiful was a song she had learned when she first started playing. Her mother loved to hear her play.

Henry moved his hands up to his side of the keys and was playing along, "This is my mom's favorite song."

The blonde continued to let her finger play each note, "Really? Do you play it for her?"

Henry shrugged his shoulder, "No, we don't have a piano at home. This is funny because my dad was the one who made me start taking lessons when I was four."

"You don't like to play?" Emma asked.

"I do now. I used to hate it though. Grandpa has an old vertical piano at his house. When I stay with him, we would play together and over time I started liking it." Henry said keeping pace with Emma on the song.

"I bet your dad was hard on you. Mine's was hard on me." Emma said.

Henry's fingers moved with the music, but he turned to look at the blonde beside him, "Yeah he was, but mom knew I hated it so she didn't force me to practice and after dad got way too busy with work, it was like piano didn't matter to him anymore. He stopped asking about it and I stopped telling him."

"You must have kept playing because you're a pretty awesome player." She said with a smile as they neared the end of the song.

"Once the pressure from my dad was gone, I found that I really liked it. Mom never made me go to my lessons and I'm not even sure if she knew Grandpa was helping me practice. We never talked about it because it seemed to make my mom sad for some reason." He said as their finger matched beat for beat until they played the final note.

"Why would playing make your mom sad?" Emma asked. Just to hear that Regina was unhappy made her heart clench.

"I don't know. I think maybe because she and dad fought about it all the time. She always did things like that, you know? Anytime dad was too hard on me she always stood up for me. I think she gets sad for me." Henry said moving his hand away from the keys.

Before the blonde could inquire any further, the intercom buzzed. Henry slipped off the bench and headed for the door. Emma wondered if her mom had been sad for her and her brothers. Apparently, she had been so sad she decided to take the easy way out and leave them to deal with the aftermath. At least Regina was fighting for her child.

Within a few minutes, the infamous Violet entered the apartment. Emma found it strange she wasn't accompanied by her mother. She would never let Henry go to a stranger's place without meeting them first. She may not be his mother, but she knew that wasn't something you did.

"Emma, this Violet," Henry said, his cheek sporting the same shade of pink that the blonde had worn earlier.

"Hey, Violet." Emma said shaking the young girl's hand, "Henry tells me the two of you will be performing Let it go." She didn't want the boy to suffer further embarrassment so she figured she would get right to the point.

"Yeah, everyone loves that song." The little girl replied.

Henry shot the blonde a look reminding her of what he said in their phone conversation. He told her that Violet chose the song for the wrong reasons, "What does the song mean to you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as Emma stood to let the two children sit on the bench.

"Most of the time, songs are chosen by how they make you feel or by what they mean to you. I, for example, love the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt. The song reminded me of my mother and that I can't always have everything I want." Emma swallowed, not missing the curious look the boy gave her, "So, what does Let it go mean to you?"

A frown pulled heavy on the girl's features, "Honestly, it the only song my mom would agree with me on. She thinks that the best pianists only play classical music. I do like the song, but it was my only choice outside of the classics."

Emma and Henry nodded their understanding in unison. The blonde wanted to tell the girl where her mom could get off but then thought better of it. These kids had enough pressure on them, becoming an Emma Nolan would do them no good.

"All right. Let's get to it, shall we?" The blonde said with a smile.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The bath water felt amazing on her neck and shoulders. The bubbles were inches from overflowing onto the tiled floor of her large master bath and she didn't care. Henry was in bed, the kitchen cleaned and now she was relaxing with her glass of wine and soft music humming out from her phone that sat on the sink counter.

Heels clicked against the hardwood of her bedroom floor. She raised her head in time to see Kathryn walking into the bathroom, looking exhausted. She held her own glass of wine and sat down on the edge of the tub.

Regina had briefly discussed the detective situation with her blonde friend. Not in great detail, but enough and knew Kathryn had been upset. The brunette could tell by the puffiness around her friend's eyes that she had been crying.

"Sorry, I'm so late," Kathryn said slipping her heels off and dropping them onto the tiled floor.

Regina smiled, but her heart was heavy, "It's okay. I'm sure you've been busy trying to catch up at work and everything."

The blonde spun slowly on the tub's edge and slipped her feet into the warm water. A long moment passed before she answered, "I got off hours ago."

Regina stiffened at her friend's words, "Where did you go?" Her mind was racing.

"I drove around for a while. I didn't want to bother you with my problems. But, I think I was mostly trying to avoid coming back here." The blonde said, staring down into the bubble filled tub.

The brunette furrowed her brow, "Why were you avoiding coming back here? Is everything okay between us?"

"Everything is great between us, Regina." She paused. A small, but sad chuckle escaped her throat, "I thought that if I didn't have to face you and talk about what you told me over the phone, it wasn't real." Tears fell silently from her friend's eyes, "I don't know if I can do this. I kept thinking back to the day you made me come here. Do you know what I was about to do when you knocked?"

The brunette blinked. Of course, she had considered that her friend had thought about suicide, but she never thought she would act on it. Regina sat her wine glass down and moved closer to Kathryn, "I wish I could go through all of this for you, then you wouldn't have to deal with any of it, but I can't." She felt a tear slip down her own cheek, and she took her friend's hand, "I love you like you were my sister. I would be absolutely devastated if something ever happened to you, not to mention Henry."

The blonde moved, sliding her body down into the water of the tub facing Regina, dress and all, "I know. That's what stopped me."

Regina didn't want to ask her friend to elaborate on where she had gone to. Even though her answer had been vague, she knew what the answer was. She glided back to her end of the tub and picked up her wineglass and tipped it towards her friend as they locked eyes, "Here's to sisters that can't exist without each other."

Kathryn clicked her glass against the brunettes, "To sisters."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry had managed to make it through most of the morning without any incident. He was able to keep his food and drinks away from his shirt, and he had yet run into his class' bullies. Come to think of it, the last part was weird. The bullies were always around him. Usually, he would only have one break from them during the day and that when he was in the music room.

He glanced around the cafeteria and didn't spot either of the boys. He shrugged to himself, maybe they all came down with the same mysterious illness. He could never be that lucky.

"Hey Henry, is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked.

Henry slowly turned to see Violet standing next to him, "Uh, no. You can sit." His heart beat wildly in his chest and felt feverish.

The girl sat down with her tray, "Are we still on for practice at your Aunt's place?"

The boy swallowed in an attempt to find his tongue, "Yeah. We need to practice as much as we can before tomorrow night, right?"

Violet smiled, "Yeah, we do." She paused and took a bite of her fry.

Henry ate his sandwich in silence. He wasn't sure what to say to the girl. Girls didn't talk to him, let alone eat lunch with him.

"Your Aunt is pretty cool." She said after a few minutes.

"Emma's not my Aunt. She's a friend." He said wrapping the remainder of his lunch up and stuffing it into his lunch box.

"I thought that was your Aunt's apartment." She said.

Henry shrugged, "It is, but Emma is staying there for a while."

"Oh." Was the girl's reply. She studied Henry for a moment, "Is your Aunt and Emma together?"

"No." He said with a laugh. "Emma wants to be with my mom." He watched her face turn to confusion.

"You want your mom to be with a girl?" She asked.

Henry thought about the question. He hadn't really put it into words like that so it sounded strange to him, but then smiled, "I want my mom to be with Emma."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The nervousness the girl had made him feel before was now gone. He could see she was having trouble understanding and thought that she would be like everyone else. She would tell him it wasn't okay for two people of the same sex to be together and possibly make fun of him. He didn't care. Henry would drop a hundred pretty girls over this topic, "I want my mom to be with whoever makes her happy and I think Emma would make her very happy." Without waiting for the teasing or the eye rolls to start, He stood up to throw his trash away.

The girl was on his heels and without missing a beat she added, "Well, that's cool."

Henry stopped and turned towards her, "That's cool?"

"Yeah. I mean it's cool you stand up for them. If you're happy with it, then I'm happy with it." The girl said with confidence.

Henry's lips curled upwards. Maybe this day wasn't looking so bad after all.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The room was small and intimidating. It had plenty of light, however, the smoky grey walls made it seem dark. The table was in the center and she sat facing a large double-sided mirror. A flat-screen TV was mounted up in the right-hand corner of the room near the mirror.

Regina could only imagine how Kathryn would feel when it was her turn. She bounced her leg causing her high heel to click lightly against the floor with each downward motion. The knots in her stomach were excruciatingly uncomfortable.

Zelena walked through the door pulling up a chair beside the brunette. Regina sighed with relief, "Thank God. I've been going insane in here."

The redhead chuckle but quickly let it die out when she realized the brunette was not smiling, "I'm sorry. I had to make a stop at Mr. Gold's office this morning." Zelena said pulling a folder from her briefcase and sitting it on the table in front of them.

"What were you doing there?" Regina asked skeptically.

The lawyer looked over at her, "Emma wanted me to inform Mr. Gold that his son brought the police into this."

"And how did that go?" Regina whispered.

Zelena glanced at her, "He seemed to take the news rather well for the head of a family like his, so I don't know exactly how it went. Emma assures me that Mr. Gold will be far from pleased."

Regina wanted to ask another question, but the door opened again and this time two detectives walked in. One of the detectives had been the one to send her here to wait for her attorney to arrive.

"Mrs. Locksley I'm Detective Blaney and this is Detective Reynolds." The older heavy set man said.

She merely nodded her head. The room felt like it was closing in on her by the second. A hand squeezed her knee lightly and she looked up to see Zelena's attempt to comfort her. After the redhead confirmed she was all right, she removed her hand.

The younger man pointed a remote at the TV in the corner and clicked a button causing the white noise of the snowy screen to come to life. After a second, the screen switched to black followed by surveillance footage from the club. Regina knew this was coming but it didn't stop the wave of nausea she felt.

A tap on the door cause the detective to pause the video, "Yeah?" He called out.

The door opened and a young rookie poked his head in, "There is a Kathryn Midas here, she says she is supposed to be in this interview."

Regina tensed if she felt this way in this horrible room, how would Kathryn feel?

"Send her in." The detective directed.

The brunette held her breath as her blonde friend walked in locking eyes with her for a brief moment. The older man rose from his seat as Kathryn sat next to Regina.

Detective Blaney hit the button on the remote again letting the footage play. At first, the brunette wasn't completely sure what she was looking at. Her eyes quickly located herself and she watched as she walked to the bathroom holding her phone to her ear.

She chewed her bottom lip. In the video, Kathryn stood at the table sipping her drink, when a blonde man approached her. Everyone could see him drop the pills into the drink as soon as Kathryn's back was turned. Almost as quickly as he dropped the pills into her drink, the blonde woman was feeling the effects. The man simply led her out of the bar.

"Why do my clients have to relive this," Zelena asked?

Kathryn had been able to refrain from crying, but the sorrow in her eyes was nearly unbearable. Her hands trembled and Regina reached out placing her own over them, "We are well aware of the events that followed Detective. Watching this damned video isn't going to magically bring our memories back." Regina snapped.

She felt Zelena's glare but ignored it. This was ridiculous and didn't prove anything.

"We do have a point as well as questions Mrs. Locksley," the older man said sweetly.

That was the second time the men had addressed her as Mrs. Locksley. Normally she would correct them, same as she had with Zelena, but today it was the name Locksley itself that irritated her.

"It's Dr. Locksley," Zelena said to the man. "Let's get on with it then."

The younger Detective pressed the fast-forward button on the remote then hit play again as the man was leading Regina out the back of the bar or rather dragging her, "Miss Nolan was in the bathroom when you were. Here," He points to the screen where Emma is talking to Anton with her eyes glued to the brunette, "She had been watching you for a long while before following you out. How long have you known the club owner?"

Regina shook her head, "I had never met her before that night and I wouldn't really call it meeting her. I was on the phone with my son and she happened to be in the bathroom. We said maybe two words to each other and I walked out."

The detective hit fast forward again. After a few seconds, he stops. Part of Emma is seen where she dodges the man's punches in the alleyway and knees Albert Blackwell in the groin. Regina can tell the younger blonde is talking to Anton and after a few minutes, the blonde picks the brunette up off the pavement and places her into a car.

"Did Miss Nolan assault you?" Detective Reynolds asked with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"What? No," Regina said, surprised at the question.

"Where did she take you," he asked?

Regina ran her fingers through her dark hair, "What does this have to do with the creep who drugged me?"

"Just answer the question, Mrs. Locksley." He said raising his voice.

"You don't have to answer that Dr. Locksley," Zelena said.

"Were you having an affair with Emma Nolan?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I didn't even know her." The brunette replied, confused as to why this was relevant.

"Yet you left with her?" The detective asked. His questions were fast and his demeanor becoming more of belittling.

"I was under the influence. I didn't know who she was or where I was going." She clenched her jaw. The heat was rising to her chest and she was about to lose it.

"Watch yourself, detective." Zelena's voice called out.

"How do we know you didn't plan this whole thing in order to get back at your husband?" The man said with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU!" Regina screamed. "How dare you accuse me of something like this? My best friend was gang-raped and you think I played a part in it?" Tears were streaming down Regina's face and all she wanted to do was strike the man.

"That's enough. This interview is officially over. Stay away from my client unless you have some hard evidence tying them to a crime. Right now all you have is a missing person's report on a known criminal." Zelena ushered Regina and Kathryn from their chairs. She turned back to the officers, "I don't know where you learned your interrogation techniques, but you boys are in the wrong line of work. You see, where I'm from, we treat our victims with respect, not like criminals."

"We can get a subpoena to talk to them." Detective Reynolds smiled.

"You do what you feel you need to do officer, but know that I will fight your asses all the way to the Governor's mansion. When I get through with you, you can kiss your jobs and your pension goodbye." She picked up her briefcase, "You gentlemen have a pleasant day." She walked out of the room leaving to men wondering what just happened.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma was sure Henry and Violet's duet would be a smash. The two kids were excellent pianists, which she really hadn't been expecting. Both kids were gone now and the blonde was left alone in the empty apartment.

Henry had been excited when he first arrived for his practice. He shared with her how happy he had been when the two boys who harass him didn't show up at school. He went on and on about Violet sitting with him at lunch and how they actually talked.

Emma laughed to herself. If she were another person she would have personally went out and beat the hell out of the brats who were bullying Henry, but she's not, so she did the next best thing. She sent Mulan and Gram with a message. Apparently, it worked pretty well if both of the kids were absent.

For the first time in years, she found herself actually believing happiness was an attainable goal. She had given up on it a long time ago. Instead, she spent most moments alone wishing she could just go to sleep and never wake up, but now she found herself looking forward to her future days.

She stood staring into the mirror. What does she want now? She shook her head, still not completely sure, or at least that's what she told herself. Turning the faucet on, she splashed cold water on her face. She turned the faucet off and wiped her face and handoff on the hand towel near the door and walked out.

Her phone went off echoing through the silent apartment. She strolled over to the coffee table and smiled when she saw it was Henry. She answered, "Hey kid shouldn't you be aslee…"

"Emma something's wrong." His voice was so low she could barely hear him but she registered panic in his voice.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Aunt Kathryn went into the bathroom, but hasn't come out." He whispered.

Henry was a very intelligent boy so he would never call her to complain that his house guest was taking too long in the bathroom, "Where's your mom kid?"

"I think she's asleep. I heard Aunt Kathryn crying and the door is locked." Emma started to tell him not to worry, his Aunt just needed a minute, but then he continued, "Waters coming out from under the door and I can hear the faucet running."

Emma's heart stopped. Something was indeed wrong. She headed straight for the front door snagging the keys from the hook on the wall, "I'm on my way, but I'm going to stay on the phone. Go wake your mom, Henry."

Emma pressed the elevator button repeatedly. To her surprise, the doors opened and she climbed on hitting the Lobby button. The blonde could hear Henry on the other end of the line, "Mom." After a second he called again, "Mom?" The boy said louder.

Regina's sleep coated voice came through the line, "Henry, honey? What's wrong?"

"It's Aunt Kathryn."

The elevator door slid opened and Emma took off in a run for the exit.

"What about her," Regina asked in a groggy voice?

"She's in the bathroom," he answered.

"Well use my bathroom dear, I don't mind," the woman said not sensing the threat.

"She's not waking up Em," Henry whispered.

"Keep trying buddy." She said jumping into the BMW. Before the car actually had time to register it had started, she was shifting gears speeding out of the parking garage.

"Mom, listen to me." Henry tried again.

"W-what is it honey?" She said still partly asleep.

Henry knew this would be hard. He watched his mother drank two bottles of wine before going to bed. He figured she had had a bad day and tried to stay out of her hair once he was home.

"MOM!" He screamed causing his mother to literally jump out of bed. The only problem was she didn't land on her feet.

"Henry? What the hell," she groaned from the floor?

"She's awake now," he said into the phone.

"Okay kid I'll be there in less than five minutes." She said and then hung up the phone.

She couldn't tell how many red lights she blew through but even if a cop started chasing her, she wasn't stopping until she reached Henry and Regina's. She squealed tires as she turned into the street. Sparks flew out from the underbelly of the car after she hit the speed bump doing more than forty miles per hour over the speed limit. She whipped into the driveway barely throwing the car into park and didn't even bother killing the engine.

Running up to the front door she tried the handle, it was locked, "Shit."

She banged loudly. Inside she could her small feet running down the stairs and the deadbolt turned. Henry wasted no time, "Up here." He said as he ran back up the stairs with Emma not far behind.

"Kathryn?" Regina's voice was panicked and Emma could see the water coming out from under the door. At least a foot of carpet in the hallway was wet.

Regina banged on the door louder, but whatever was going on with the older blonde, she wasn't opening it. When Emma came closer she noticed a red tint to the water and her eyes widened. She flicked her eyes to the brunette and Regina's face whitened, she banged harder, "Kathryn, please."

"Move," Emma said backing up to the banister. Regina stepped to the side and the blonde ran towards the door and slammed her shoulder into the gloss painted wood as hard as she could. The door nearly busted in half but opened all the same.

Regina was the first to run into the room, "Oh God, Kathryn. What did you do?"

Kathryn sat on the bathroom floor with her back to the wall. The bathtub had been plugged and it appeared she was running herself a bath. The water ran over the sides and onto the floor. Regina was blocking most of the older blonde, so at first sight, Emma wasn't sure where the blood was coming from.

The younger blonde made her way past the brunette and turned the faucet off. When she turned back she gasped. Kathryn had cut both of her wrists with a scalpel and it was deep.

"Kathryn, sweetie?" Regina voiced trembled, but she stayed on her game, "I need towels from the linen cabinet over there." She pointed to a spot near the door.

Emma grabbed several towels and passed them to the brunette.

"I need you to put a pressure on this wrist for me." Her voice was now calm and professional.

Emma nodded and quickly fell to her knee splashing water up from the floor soaking her dress slacks. Grabbing the already blood-soaked towel with her hands and pressing in.

"That's it." Regina said doing the same to Kathryn's other wrist, "Henry are you okay?" She called out.

Henry stepped into view of the doorway. Fear was evident on his face but he looked to his mother, "Henry, I need you to call 911. Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded, but his eyes fell to the once white towels that were now dark burgundy and he froze. "HENRY!" Regina yelled getting the kids attention, "Can you do that for me?"

"He nodded again, this time he was able to answer, "Yes." He dialed the number on his phone and placed it to his ear.

Emma remained quiet. Nothing she could say would help. Her adrenaline was still coursing through her veins and her heart beat loudly in her ears. The brunette next to her had gained complete composure and the blonde found herself in awe.

Henry had walked away from the door so his voice was muffled. When he reappeared, he wasn't on the phone, "They're on their way."

The hospital was only two miles away, which was a good thing, given the circumstances. Within a matter of minutes, sirens could be heard in the distance. Emma feared to look at the older blonde's face. She really liked the woman and she hated thinking something could be so bad she would want a way out.

Emma mind traveled back to her mother. She was sure she went through every emotion when it came to her suicide. She had been angry. Angry with her father for treating her mother the way he did and angry at her mother leaving her behind. In the aftermath, she had grieved, and then she was confused, lonely, and afraid. The worst one was envy. She had actually been envious that her mother had the courage to get out. Looking at the blonde before her, she didn't understand why she would do this. She had people who loved her and who wanted her in their lives.

Henry ran down the stairs when she saw red and blue lights flashing through the windows, alerting them that emergency personnel had arrived. A few seconds after, two men in EMT uniforms jogged up the stairs with a large gurney and a bag filled with supplies.

The first man who entered the tight space was tall with sandy blonde hair, "So what do we have here?" The man's voice was calm and almost cheery.

"Deep lacerations along the long axis of the vessels in both wrists," Regina answered.

The man glanced up at her with curiosity.

"I'm a doctor," Regina said.

The man nodded with a smile, "Well then, I guess our friend is lucky that you were here. Can you tell me what happened?" He dug through his bag pulling out rolls of gauze.

"She is my house guest. She's recently been going through some things and I guess…" Regina took a deep breath and swallowed, "I guess it has been too much for her."

The man nodded again, "I'm Freddy and this is Eric and we are going to take good care of your friend." He motioned for the other man to enter. Freddy took Kathryn's arm from Regina and she stood to give the EMTs space to work.

Emma waited for the other man to relieve her. He took Kathryn's other arm and went to town wrapping it in gauze. The blonde carefully followed Regina out of the bathroom passed the two men and into the hallway.

As soon as Henry saw his mom he ran up to her throwing his arms around her waist, "Is she going to be okay?" His voice broke as he cried.

Regina hugged him back fighting her own tears, "I hope so." She turned to Emma, "Will you get him to his Grandpa's, I want to go to the hospital with her."

Emma nodded. She wouldn't deny the brunette anything, especially now. She watched the woman trot off to her room to change out of her pajamas for the ride in the ambulance. Emma glanced back to the bathroom where the two EMTs were hard at work to ready the patient for transport. She ran a shaky hand through her blonde curls and let out a breath, it's going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Regina stood staring down from the hospital's observatory room. The hospital's chief surgeon allowed her to watch as a professional courtesy. She was reluctant, but she knew it was the closest they would let her get. This was the moment she wished she had become a surgeon rather than going into general medicine.

She wiped a stray tear as she watched the team of doctors attempt to stitch up the nearly impossible lacerations. Why hadn't she known her best friend was in such a bad state? Kathryn had seemed fine until those damned detectives came around. She had gone back to work, and she was starting to smile again.

Regina sighed. The blonde must have been putting on a show. But she was her best friend, she should have known, right? She had been so worried about herself she hadn't even noticed that her best friend was in trouble.

"Hey princess." Her father's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned towards the door. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

They met each other in the middle of the room and he wrapped his arms around her. As she buried her face in her father's chest, she couldn't hold back her tears, "This is all my fault."

Her father tightened his arm and chuckled softly, "No honey, it's not."

The brunette pulled away, looking up at her father's face, "I should have been with her. I should have known things were getting worse."

"Regina, listen to yourself. You have been by your friend's side the entire time. You have been doing everything you can to help her. The rest is up to her, and you're not a psychic, so, there was no way of knowing this would happen." Her father said.

Regina wiped her face, "I shouldn't have been distracted by…" She let her words die off.

"By Emma?" Her father asked softly.

Her eyes moved to the brown ones of her father's, but she didn't respond.

"It's not Emma's fault either. Stop trying to assign blame." He said.

Regina pushed back from him, "What the hell am I supposed to do? My best friend could have died tonight, hell, she still could." She gestured towards the observation glass with her hand. She hadn't realized how hard she had snapped at him until she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Regina, I love Kathryn as if she were my own daughter, you know that." He waited for his daughter to acknowledge his words, once she nodded her head, he continued, "What happened to both you and Kathryn..." He put his finger up to stop his daughter from saying who had it worse, "It wasn't Emma's fault. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Kathryn's fault. It was and is the fault of those men who actually took part. All we can do now is to offer Kathryn all the support we can and continue to let her know that she isn't alone in this."

Regina turned back to the observation window and looked down at her friend. The doctors were still working hard. Pints of blood were hanging from the IV racks. All she could do now was pray. Henry popped into her mind.

"Where's Henry? I thought he was with you." She said fear rising.

"Calm down. He's in the waiting room with Emma." Her father said.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "I told Emma to take him to you."

"Did you actually think your son, a spitting image of you, I might add, would go along with that plan?" The man chuckled.

"He has school in the morning." She said absentmindedly.

"I'm thinking he will have a good excuse for not being there." Henry walked over to where his daughter stood and peered down at the busy medical staff, "Before you go blaming Emma, you should know she called me. I told her I would meet them here. Henry wanted to be here, Regina."

"He shouldn't have to see this." She nearly whispered.

"There are a lot of things Henry shouldn't have seen in his short life, but your son is strong and he is smart. He's probably the smartest out of all of us." Her father chuckled again, "If I had made him sit at home, he would have sneaked out anyways. He gets that from you, you know?"

Regina's mouth fell open, "I never snuck out in my life. I wanted to a few times, but I never did."

A full laugh erupted from the old man, "No, but he is as stubborn as you are."

Regina couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. It was short, but it was genuine nonetheless. She glanced down at her watch, "They haven't even finished the sutures yet. It will probably be another hour or so before the operation is finished and another hour after that before they allow anyone to see her."

Dr. Mills reached out and patted his daughter's arm, "Go check on Henry. I'll stay here. If there are any changes, I'll come to get you."

Regina hesitated. She didn't want this to be the last time she saw her friend. These doctors were in full control and the chances of anything happening were very low. She nodded her head in agreement, "Okay."

Her father kissed her lightly on the forehead and she turned, leaving him in the room. She was well aware that the only people truly responsible for what happened were the men who drugged and raped Kathryn.

She stepped to the side of the brightly lit hallway to allow rushing staff members to pass, undoubtedly on their way to one of the other operating rooms. Regina remembered when she first started med school that she wanted to be a surgeon. She was quick to change her mind after one week of interning in the ER. She hadn't lost any patients, but the job was intense and emotionally draining. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she lost a patient, so instead, she followed her father's footsteps and went into general medicine.

Regina pushed through the large double doors that divided the Emergency waiting room from the operating wing. Usually, the waiting room was packed this time of night, but surprisingly, there were only a handful of people.

She stopped in her tracks at the sight she found in the waiting room chairs near the vending machine sign. Emma sat with her legs crossed at the knee, a magazine in one hand and a sleepy 9-year old tucked in snugly against her side. The blonde pointed to something on the page and Henry giggled. Regina slowed her pace as she came closer, curious as to what was going on.

"Those are not cool clothes, Em," Henry said.

"You don't think so? What about his hair, it's a cool cut." The blonde said sarcastically.

Henry let out another giggle, "No it isn't. He looks like he cut his own hair."

"Oh yeah, well I bet he gets all the girls…" Emma stopped when she noticed the brunette and quickly sat up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to check on Henry," Regina said wrapping her arms around her middle.

Henry sat up and Emma stood, fidgeting with her hands, "You didn't. We were just messing around. How is she?" She tossed the magazine down into the chair behind her.

Regina bit her lip as her son slid out of his chair and put his arms around her waist, "She's still in surgery, my dad said he would let me know if anything changed."

She pulled Henry away and bent down on one knee so she was on his level, "You saved your Aunt Kathryn's life."

"Why did she do that," A timid voice asked?

Regina glanced up at the blonde and then back to her son, "Well…" She wasn't sure how to explain it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to push her tears away.

"She's having a hard time kid." Emma's voice drew her back to the present.

The blonde knelt down beside her, "Bad things happened to her and she feels like she's alone."

"She not alone. She had us, right?" Henry peered up at his mother questionably.

Regina could see the way her son was fighting to understand, "She does have us, but sometimes that's not always enough for people who have been through trauma like Kathryn."

Henry stared down at the thin worn carpet for a second as if thinking. He frowned, "Does that mean you are going to kill yourselves?"

Emma was the first to respond, "What? No." Green eyes met Regina's and she spoke again, "Henry, buddy, look at me." She took the kid by the shoulders, "Your mom loves you, and she would never leave you like that."

"But your mom left you." Henry countered.

Regina's heart clenched, but to her surprise, Emma continued, "My mom was in a bad place when she did what she did." The blonde's voice cracked, "Your mom is strong, and fights every single day."

The brunette could see the water pooling in the other woman's eyes, "Henry, honey, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. She suddenly had a glimpse of what Emma must have felt when her mom died. She could never leave her son like that. She had wanted to run away from her marriage at least a hundred times, but she always thought of her son first and the one time she thought of taking her life it was only for a brief second before Henry's face came into her mind.

"Well, they've finished surgery and she is stable," her father said from behind her. She rose, picking the boy up with her. "They are going to keep an eye on her for a couple of hours before they put her in a room."

Regina figured that was what they would do. Emma had walked away. She was turned so the brunette couldn't see her face, but she knew the younger woman was affected by the previous conversation.

"Let me take Henry home. You can call me if anything changes." Dr. Mills said.

"But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and wait for Aunt Kathryn to wake up." Henry whined.

"I will call when she wakes up. And Grandpa will bring you first thing in the morning." Regina said to the boy in her arms.

"But I have to go to school." He tilted his head.

"Honey it's late. You may have to miss school. I can go by and pick up your homework from Mrs. Blue tomorrow afternoon," Regina smiled softly.

"But the talent show is tomorrow. If I miss school, I won't be able to perform it," his voice rose.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. How about we see how you feel in the morning if you feel okay then I'll take you to school," her father said.

Henry nodded his head in agreement and slipped from his mother's arms, "Emma?"

The brunette observed the blonde. She looked like she may have wiped a tear before she turned, "Yeah kid?"

"Will you come tomorrow night," his voice was shy as if he was expecting her to refuse.

"You just have to tell me the time and place." Her mouth curled at the edges and the sadness her eyes displayed only moments ago was now matching her lips.

The grin that washed across her son's face was breathtaking, "I'll text you." He hugged his mother again, "Goodnight mom."

He ran over to Emma and motioned for her to bend down. He whispered something in her ear and then trotted back to his grandfather calling over his shoulder, "Later gator."

"After while crocodile," the blonde said with a blush evident in her cheeks.

Regina was curious as to what the boy had said, but wouldn't ask. She watched the only two men that mattered in her life walk out and she spun to face the blonde. Now that there were no distractions, she had no idea what to say.

Clearly, the blonde was having the same trouble. She fidgeted with her hand and looked everywhere except at Regina. She hated that this had gotten awkward and hoped it wasn't because of the kiss, "Do you want to join me in the cafeteria for some coffee?" She didn't want to leave the waiting area, but she was afraid the blonde would leave if she didn't think of something.

"Sure." She smiled.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma sipped her coffee in silence as she watched the brunette across from her. Regina hadn't said anything to her aside from thanking you when the blonde passed her the cream. Staying stuck in their heads at this moment probably wasn't a good idea.

Emma cleared her throat, "Henry will do really well at the talent show."

Brown eyes flicked up to hers, "Henry's always had a natural ability when it came to the piano."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah I can see that." She laughed, "He wasn't too thrilled with the song choice though."

"Why are they playing it if he doesn't like it?" Regina raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Emma shrugged, "I tried to get him to tell her he didn't like it, but he likes her more than he dislikes the song." She chuckled lightly taking another sip from the paper cup.

The brunette looked away with a slight pink hue to her cheeks, "I wasn't even aware he was still playing. I guess Robin's been forcing him behind my back."

Emma shook her head, "No, actually. He said that he's been practicing with Dr. Mills and at school. Robin doesn't know he still plays or doesn't care, either way, Henry says he enjoys it now."

Relief crossed the older woman's face, "Really?" It was more of a rhetorical question so Emma just nodded her head.

Emma caught Regina chewing her bottom lip out of the corner of her eye. Surely the woman wasn't uncomfortable around her. She thought about what Henry whispered in her ear, 'I told you my mom likes you.'

"Henry says you play." It was a statement more than a question.

Emma rubbed her hands down the thighs of her jeans, "I used to."

The brunette sat sideways in her chair and crossed her legs at the knee, "So you took lessons?"

The blonde wasn't sure how she felt about the questions, but she sat up straighter in a seat, "I started playing the piano when I was young. My father thought that all little girls should have classical training." She glanced up at the woman across from her expecting a bored expression, instead, the woman sat forward placing her elbows on the table. "It's not that interesting, really."

Regina's chocolate orbs bore into her, "I want to hear it."

Emma didn't open up to people well and she had never told another person this story. She licked her lips, "I was like Henry, I think. My dad made me practice every day and I hated it. When he went out of town, my mom would ask me to play for her. I thought it was because of him." She paused again, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Of course at the beginning that was why, but after a while, my mom would request songs. When she got sick," Emma voice crack and her eyes stung, "I mean when the depression came, it was the only time she seemed to smile." The blonde rolled her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"When did you stop playing?" The brunette's voice was gentle and Emma returned her gaze.

"Umm, right after college." The younger woman took another sip from her cup.

Regina looked at her with curiosity, "Why then? I mean if you were able to graduate college, why stop?"

Emma ran a hand through her long blonde hair, "I don't know. I guess the reality of my life didn't fully hit me until then."

Regina bit her lip, "The reality of your life?"

Emma blew out a breath, "Yeah. Everyone around me was excited to finally graduate and ready to go out and be adults. Which I was too, but then they all talked about taking a break before heading out into the world. I guess most of their parents' had planned extravagant vacations and stuff." She rubbed her neck, "I had no one to go home to. You've met my father, so you know there was no love lost there. August and I have never been close, and he was too busy trying to please father." She took a shaky breath, "My brother Will and I were close, but he didn't want me to go back. Of course, then I thought it was because he didn't want me either. Now I know it was because he thought he was doing the right thing." She gave a hollow laugh. Suddenly she was afraid to look into the older woman's eyes. She was afraid she would find pity, she wiped her mouth, "Anyways, I stopped playing and you've seen the tabloids."

There was a long intense silence that fell between them before Regina spoke, "Where did you go to school?"

Emma glanced up, "Baylor."

Regina looked surprised, "Baylor has a music department?"

"Yeah, actually. I didn't know either until I was offered a scholarship." She said lowering her eyes again, "Being a music major isn't comparable to being a doctor though."

"Music can be just as important." The brunette replied sipping from her cup.

Emma shook her head, "Music doesn't help people who are sick and dying, so no, it's not just as important."

"It made your mom smile." Regina's voice was soft.

The blonde meet the other woman's gaze again, this time holding it. She had only ever seen the bad she had done in her life and all of the bad things that had been done to her. She never looked at anything with optimism, but here was this beautiful woman telling her a different story. The same woman who had once put her in the same category as her father. Her stomach fluttered causing her to lower her eyes. She had never met anyone like her.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry paced the small walkway behind the stage. There was still time, where was she? He glanced down at his phone. The time reads 6:45, the show started at 6:00.

His palms were sweaty, he hadn't performed in front of a group since he was little and even then it just a few people. Henry walked around to the edge of the stage and peered out. The auditorium was filled. He spotted his Grandfather who sat in the center row with two empty seats on either side of him. Of course, his Grandfather would be there.

The boy rubbed his hands together as he moved back to the walkway. He didn't even know why he was bothering with this. His Mom and Aunt Kathryn wouldn't be here. He didn't even bother telling his father, and Emma said she was coming, but she had to finish up some things at the club first. He figured something must have happened because she hadn't shown. Violet had texted him to let him know she was on her way, but they were stuck in traffic on I-10.

"Hey, kid." He spun around to find Emma.

"You made it!" He beamed.

"I told you I would be here." She walked closer, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." His smile faltered.

Emma reached into her dress pants pocket and pulled out a silk handkerchief, "Here, you might want to wipe that sweat off your forehead." She nudged him playfully, "You're going to do great. There's no reason to be nervous."

He passed her his phone to show Violet's message. The blonde looked at it and grimaced, "Well, that could be a problem. There's a five-car pile-up and it may be hours before it's cleared for cars to make it through."

Henry's face fell, "Seriously? Man, why did I even come?"

"Go out there and play the song as a solo." Emma shrugged.

"I can't do that. It's supposed to be a duet, and besides, I don't even want to play the song. It's not like mom is here to see me anyways." Henry huffed.

Emma walked over to the edge of the curtain and glanced out, "You may want to rethink that kid, your mom just got here."

Henry's eyes widened and if that was even possible his hands had magically sprung a leak, "I can't do this Emma. What if I mess up? Everyone will laugh at me. I was only pretending to be brave for Violet."

Emma's hand grabbed his shoulders, "Calm down and breathe. No one is going to laugh at you. Kid, do you even realize how good you are?"

He couldn't concentrate on her words. All he could see in his head were the two boys who bullied him laughing. An image of his father sporting a look of disgust on his face flashed through his mind.

The McAlley twins were nearing the end of their rope jumping act which meant one thing. Henry was next. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "We can just tell them something came up. I had to go back to the hospital or something."

Emma laughed, "Henry, it's going to be okay. You can do this. I know you can."

"No, I can't. Emma please, just tell them…" His words were drowned out by Mrs. Blue's voice that boomed out of the speakers, "Let's give a big round of applause for the Sarah and Natalie." Applause filled the auditorium and Henry swallowed, "Next up, Henry Locksley and Violet Arthur, playing…" Her words stopped and Henry glanced around the curtain.

Someone whispered into Mrs. Blue's ear, "If you all will be patient for one moment, we will continue with the show." She hurried off the stage only to come through the stage door moments later, " I just got word that Violet won't be able to make, I'm very sorry."

"He's still going on," Emma announced.

"Oh?" Mrs. Blue smiled.

Henry flashed his eyes from Emma to Mrs. Blue but was unable to speak.

"Yeah. He's going to perform a solo." The blonde said with confidence.

"That's wonderful. I was worried we would have to end the show early since you were the last act." I will go inform the audience.

The boy's heart was about to beat out of his chest, and for a moment he thought he might pass out. He blew out a shaky breath. He had to go on now or he would let Emma down.

Mrs. Blue's voice came over the speaker again, "Slight change in the program folks. It appears Miss Violet Arthur will not be joining us this evening. Henry will be performing a solo instead. With no further delay, this is Henry Locksley playing Let it go."

The audience clapped loudly and Henry gave one last fearful look at the blonde.

"You got this kid." She said patting him on the arm.

He nodded his head up and down and headed for the stage.

He walked stiffly to the first piano on the stage. He climbed up onto the bench and glanced back at the empty one behind him. What had he gotten himself into? Henry took one look out into the audience finding his mother. She smiled brightly and he swallowed.

His hand moved up to the keys and he took a breath, but nothing happened, "Come on Henry, you can do this." He whispered to himself. His finger started playing the first notes of the song, but only to fumble horribly over them. He stopped again. No, he couldn't do this. He needed to leave. He should have listened to his mother and stayed home today.

Just as he dropped his hands away from the keys, a familiar song began floating through the air. Confusion clouded him and he glanced back at the piano behind him. It was Emma playing You're Beautiful, just as she had two days ago. He stared at her dumbstruck. She tilted her head forward as she mouthed the word, "Go on."

Henry snapped out of it and spun back to face the keys. Without a second thought, his fingers found their way to the ivory and began playing each note smoothly. Emma played her notes in a lower key and he knew it so he would stand out.

Henry looked back towards his mother. She was just as in awe as he had been, but she managed to smile with watery eyes. The auditorium was silent except for the music that drifted through the crowd. All eyes were on him and he suddenly found that he didn't care. With Emma by his side, he could do anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Regina stood fidgeting with the strap of her purse as she waited in the hallway. The talent show ended a little while ago and she wanted to congratulate her son on his magnificent performance. Well, he and Emma. She was still in shock at how good her son was and for the fact, Emma Nolan really could play. It wasn't that she thought she was lying, it was just hard for her to imagine.

Henry was the first to appear from around the corner. He wore a grin from ear to ear, "We did it!"

Regina couldn't contain her own smile, "Yes you did. You were wonderful!"

"Emma is the true hero." He said when Emma walked up.

"No kid, I just got you to play, the rest was all you." Emma looked pleased with her student.

The brunette looked at the blonde for a moment, almost as if she were lost in thought. This woman has made her son come to life. She found it difficult to tear her brown eyes from the green ones that were now locked with hers. Her cheeks reddened, and she cleared her throat looking away, "You play beautifully, Miss Nolan."

Regina didn't miss the drop of the other woman's eyes when she said her name, "Thanks."

"Yes my dear, you and Henry were wonderful." Dr. Mills said. For a moment, Regina had forgotten he was standing beside her.

"Thank you, sir. Henry worked very hard for tonight." Emma rustled the boy's hair affectionately.

Regina found the overwhelming urge to kiss the other woman. She let out a silent breath and took a step back. The more she learned about Emma Nolan the more she found her attractive, especially when it came to the things she did for her son. She glanced around, feeling the temperature in the hallway had risen several degrees.

"We should go out and celebrate with ice cream." Dr. Mills said with a smile.

"YAY!" Henry exclaimed. "Emma, are you coming?"

The blonde looked down at her watch, "Sorry kid, not tonight. I have to get back to the club."

Regina watched as her son's shoulders fell, but then Emma added, "But I'll see you again soon, okay?"

He nodded his head and his lip slightly curled at the corners, "Okay, but the zoo on Saturday." It sounded like a demand, but his face expressed the opposite.

Emma winked at him, "It's a date."

Regina had never seen her son interact with another person so freely. Sure, he had a great relationship with Dr. Mills, Kathryn and herself, but this was different. He looked at this woman like she was his best friend and held her in the highest respect. It was the same look she gave her father every time she glanced his way. It was breathtaking, almost too much and she had to fight the sting she felt in her eyes.

"Come on Henry, let's go get some ice cream." Dr. Mills said, Henry, following him down the hallway.

Regina watched the two walk away. She turned to the blonde who was looking at her with curiosity, "Thank you, Miss Nolan, for tonight." She paused and then added, "It means the world to him, and he means the world to me. I'm just thankful that…" She stopped as her voice cracked and looked away.

The blonde stepped closer, "Hey, like I've said before, he's a great kid. It was my pleasure, and please, call me Emma."

Regina's eye locked onto the emerald green ones and she forgot to breathe for a moment. How was it possible for this woman to hold such power over her? She licked her lips and let out a shaky laugh, "Okay, well, Emma, Thank you. I have to get back the hospital. I don't want Kathryn thinking I left her."

"I'll see you on Saturday, right," Emma asked?

"Saturday?" Regina was having enough trouble making sense of her own thoughts, let alone remembering previous conversations.

"Yeah, I'm taking Henry to the zoo. You're coming too, right?" There was almost a pleading in the woman's tone.

"Ummm. I guess it will depend on how Kathryn is doing." Regina said. She did want to make sure everything was alright with her best friend.

"Right. Of course, well, I guess I'll either see you Saturday or not." Emma said smiling shyly.

The brunette pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, "Kathryn's doctor said that they may admit her into the mental health center in the morning, if that happens then I may be able to join you."

Emma nodded while one corner of her lip pulled up, "Then I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow."

Regina didn't reply, she just turned and walked down the hallway towards the exit. Her heart was beating wildly and she found it impossible to wipe the smile she was wearing away. She felt a slight pang of guilt as she hoped her friend was going to be admitted. Although it was not so she could go with Henry to the zoo, but because she knew her friend is also at the point where she needed professional help and supervision.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma let out an exaggerated yawn. This meeting was stupid. It had already dragged out for more than two hours. She just wanted to get to the part where her father signed the club over to her and let her be on her way.

"I'm sorry, are we boring you," her father's voice asked from the end of the table?

"No, not at all." She deadpanned rolling her eyes. "I don't see what any of this has to do with me. Today is day 30, father. I just want you to hold up your end of the deal and sign the damned deed already."

Zelena squeezed her knee under the table in an attempt to keep her quiet. Emma could only smirk at it. Her face could still feel the sting of her father's hand and to say she disliked the man was the understatement of the century. Annoying him was one of her rare treats whenever she was stuck in his presence.

Her father's eyebrow rose, but there was no amusement in his features, "Very well." He looked over at Robin and nodded his head.

Robin slid a folder across the marble conference table to Zelena. She opened it peering over its contents. After several long seconds, she pushed the folder to the blonde. She looked at the first page. The contract is null and void. She looked up at her father, "What is this?"

"That is what it looks like when you break your contract." Robin sneered.

"That's bullshit! I didn't break the contract. I have done everything you asked of me," she said stiffening in her chair.

"You were told to stay away from Locksley's wife." Her father stated.

"Oh no, you don't. You told me to stay away from her after I signed the contract." She let out a humorless laugh. "I have abided by everything in that contract."

"Are you trying to tell me that you haven't put your hands on Robin's wife?" David asked glancing over at his lawyer.

Emma mouth fell open slightly at her father's choice of words, "No, I haven't 'put my hands on her'." This was a joke right? It had to be. She glanced down at the redhead beside her, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Zelena looked nervous, "Emma don't…"

"Seriously? You're my lawyer. They can't do this." She said, interrupting the other woman. Her brother was absent which only made her curious as to where he was and why he wasn't here to defend her.

"Look, it's not that simple…" The redhead tried again.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "You've got be shitting me. I should have never trusted you." The blonde was dumbstruck. This couldn't be happening, not today. She glanced back to her father, "What now?"

"You have a choice, you can remain as the manager of the club or you can find a new job." He said leaning back in his chair clasping his hand together and pressing them to his chin.

Emma laughed, "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" She let her eyes travel around the room until they ended back to her father, "I mean I've heard of some sick shit in my day, but boy, does this top it. You get me to give up everything with the promise something would be mine just to snatch it away when it was within grasp."

"You did this to yourself," Robin said with his same snide smirk.

"Fuck off." She said flatly. "I did everything I was asked to do, but like always David Nolan gets what David Nolan wants."

She didn't wait for a reply. She pushed her chair back with enough force that it fell over and stormed out of the room. This was absolutely the most fucked up thing her father had ever done to her.

"Emma, wait!" Zelena's voice called out.

She stopped and glared at the redhead outside in the waiting room, "You just sat there."

"Damn it Emma, listen to me. I didn't say anything because I can't. Legally, you're right, he can't do this. The club is yours, this is the problem." She handed a folder to the blonde.

Emma flipped it open moving a few pages aside. There was a photo of Regina outside the warehouse. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, "How much do they know?"

"I'm not completely sure. They haven't said anything to me, but they know something. If we push the club contract in court it won't be pretty for your Mrs. Locksley." Zelena said with a frown. "We need to go somewhere and try and work this through, especially the part you failed to mention where Regina Locksley was at the warehouse."

Emma looked down at her watch, "Not right now. I have somewhere to be." She said, "We can talk about it later."

"Where do you have to be that is more important than this?" The redhead threw her hands up dramatically.

"The zoo." The blonde stated.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina made her way to the main entrance of the zoo, Henry next to her.

"EMMA!" Henry shouted.

Regina was a little surprised that the blonde beat them there. She thought for sure she would be late. Today was the 30th day of Emma's contract and figured she would be ready to get her father off her back.

"Hey, kid." Emma smiled, but Regina could see something was missing. The blonde kept speaking, "I called ahead, so all we need to do is show our passes to the woman behind the window and go inside." She looked around, "I'm sure Steven will be along soon."

"This is going to be so awesome," Henry said with a grin. The boy had done nothing but talk about the zoo since he woke up this morning.

The pair followed Emma into the park after showing their passes to the woman, "What if we get something to drink while we wait? Or food if anyone's hungry?"

Regina could feel her son's excitement vibrate off of him, "Hold it right there, mister." The brunette knew her son would go straight for the sugary snacks and he had yet to eat lunch, "No sweets before lunch."

The boy dropped his smile for a moment, but it was short lived when he looked at the blonde. She shrugged and winked at him, "We'll start with water."

Regina shook her head, but couldn't help the curl of her own lips. She had been nervous to come today. She didn't understand why she couldn't get a grip on herself when it came to Emma Nolan. So much had changed since their first meeting. She found herself daydreaming more. Her daydreams used to consist of her and her son living peacefully without her soon-to-be ex-husband. Now, the brunette's problem was that Henry wasn't in her daydreams that were currently distracting her. It was Emma wearing nothing but the boy shorts from the morning in the motel.

"Mom?" Henry's voice pulled the older woman from her thoughts and she glanced over at him only to find both her son and the blonde looking at her with interest.

"Did you want water too," the boy asked pointing at Emma who was waiting for her reply?

Heat flooded her cheeks, but she managed to smile, "No, thank you." What is wrong with her? This is definitely not the time or place for her mind to go 'there'.

A man in khaki shorts and matching short sleeve shirt walked up. His name tag read Steven, "Emma?"

Emma spun around, "Yep."

"I'm Steven and I will be your guide for today." He turned and looked at Henry, "You must be Henry."

The boy had yet to lose his grin, "Yes sir."

The man held a bag and passed it to Henry, "This is your uniform and since you will be helping me, that makes you an official zookeeper."

"Really?" Henry asked, his mouth falling open. Regina fought the tears that were threatening to spill. She had never seen her son so elated.

The boy didn't waste any time, he pulled the shirt from the bag and slipped it over his t-shirt. The shirt was a match to the one Steven had on, but this one had 'Henry' embroidered over the left breast pocket. The zookeeper held out his hand and Henry took it. Regina and Emma walked close behind as they made their way through the zoo.

Regina was dying to know about the meeting, "So, how does it feel being the owner of your own club?"

The smile the younger woman wore previously fell, "I wouldn't know. My dad reneged."

"What? Why?" She asked, her feeling on David Nolan rushing back to the surface.

Emma shrugged trying to fake a small laugh, "He said I didn't hold up my end of the deal. I found out there were additional stipulations. I shouldn't be that upset about it. I mean this is what he does."

Regina could hear the disappointment in the younger woman's voice and her heart clench, "What? You signed a contract, he can't do that."

Coming up to the monkey enclosure, Henry followed the zoo keep inside, "Aren't you guys coming?" The boy asked.

"We'll join in on the next one bud." Emma shot the boy a closed mouth smile. It didn't seem to faze him. He went in and listened to Steven explaining how to feed the animals.

The blonde leaned against the railing watching the boy, "He gave me the option of continuing to work as the manager of the club or find my own job."

Regina wrapped her arms around her middle as a cool wind rushed by, "What are you going to do?"

The blonde smiled at Henry giggling as one of the smaller monkeys jumped from a makeshift limb down onto his shoulder to eat the piece of fruit he had offered, "I don't know. If I take the manager job, Killian loses his. It kind of defeats the purpose of why I took the stupid deal in the first place."

"So, what was the reason he reneged?" The brunette asked, hoping it wasn't because the other woman had slept with someone.

Emma seemed as though she were considering the question before she answered, "Apparently I was supposed to stay away from Robin Locksley's wife." She laughed, "For the record that was not in the contract."

Regina was surprised to see tears welling up in the younger woman's eyes. Without thinking she stepped closer and took Emma's hand, "I'm so sorry, Emma. I know how much Henry adores you, but maybe going on outings together isn't a good idea."

The blonde paused looking down at their connected hands and then glanced up to meet Regina's gaze, "It's not yours or Henry's fault. I don't care what either of those jackasses thinks. As much as my father would like to think he does, he doesn't own me."

The older woman chewed her lip. Nothing in life was ever going to be easy. She wanted to argue with the other woman. Make her see that if she continued to see her and her son, then bad things would happen, but she couldn't. She found herself wanting to see Emma more and more each day. Just thinking of how heartbroken her son would be if he had to lose his friend was more than she could bear.

The soft hand she was holding squeezed back prompting her to look up into emerald green orbs, "Hey, let's not worry about it right now. We are supposed to be having fun, not stressing over ass hats." She pointed towards Henry, "He seems to have the right idea."

Regina felt the loss of the blonde's hand immediately when she released it. She smiled when she saw how much fun her son was having. It had been a long time since she had seen him grin this much in one day, let alone his entire nine years of life.

Static hissed through the walkie-talkie that hung from the zookeeper's belt. A woman's voice blared out, "Hey Steven, I thought you might want to bring the guest of honor over to the elephant enclosure, Baylor and Tupelo are having their baths."

"Thanks, Mary," Steven replied. He looked over at Henry, "So what do you say, you want to see the baby elephants?"

"Sure do." Henry's excitement was infectious. Regina was certain her son's cheeks hurt after all of the smiling he was doing.

The brunette was caught up in her own thoughts as she watched her son and the zoo keep exit the monkey enclosure. Of course, David Nolan and Robin Locksley would have something to do with the happiness of her son. Hasn't it always been that way? And just when she was actually starting to like a Nolan.

"You okay?" Emma asked pulling her back.

"Uh yeah." She replied, flashing a fake smile.

"Come on." The blonde smiled holding her hand out for the older woman to take.

Regina looked at it for a second but then took it. The brunette had a moment of worry pass through her as she wondered what everyone would think of her walking hand in hand with another woman. The thought left as soon as her hand was nestled securely into the soft warm one of Emma Nolan. Suddenly, it felt almost natural somehow.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry sat across the table eating his hamburger. His eyes watched his mother and Emma with fascination. His day had been amazing. He got to feed the monkeys, play with baby elephants and he even got to go inside the snake enclosure. He, of course, was not allowed to feed or get too close to any of the reptiles, but he did get to observe the snake handler feeding them.

As fun and as exciting as his animal-filled day had been, it was nothing compared to what he was witnessing happening between his mom and Emma. He hadn't seen his mother smile so much in his life. He saw his mother holding the blonde's hand, but he pretended not to notice.

Even now, his mother's face lit up as she listened to Emma talk about something she had done when she was a little girl. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought he had seen his mother blush when Emma would look at her. It was actually kind of awkward for him, but his want to see his mother happy outweighed it.

He had been watching their interactions so closely that he hadn't really heard anything they said. Emma excused herself to go to the restroom and he couldn't help but watch how his mother's eyes were glued to the other woman's back until she disappeared through the crowded restaurant.

His mother glanced over at him, her cheeks gaining a reddish hue, "What?"

He gave a sideways grin and shrugged, "Oh nothing, I'm just glad to see you happy."

She raised an eyebrow, but her lips curled slightly at the corners, "I'm happy because you're happy."

He tried to school his features and look serious, "So, you and Emma?"

Regina was taking a sip from her water glass and choked slightly at his words, "Me and Emma what?"

Henry could see her mother's uneasiness. Her posture straightened and a neutral mask fell on her face. The boy wasn't sure what he had said to change her mood, "It's okay."

He watched his mother swallow and averted her eyes, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

His mother's uncanny ability to play dumb was nerve-wracking all on its own. He hated the way she would pretend to not know what he was talking about whenever she was uncomfortable with their conversation topic. He sighed, "It's okay if you like her, mom."

Regina licked her lips, "If I didn't like her I wouldn't be here, dear."

He flashed his teeth again, "That's not what I mean and you know it. Emma likes you too."

Henry's eyes moved to the blonde returning to the table. His mother had grown quiet now, chewing her lip.

"What'd I miss?" Emma asked sitting down.

His mother gave a tight-lipped smile but didn't meet either of their eyes. He almost regretted saying anything, but he could see she clearly liked the woman. It was obvious, even for a 9-year old.

"Emma, this has been a wonderful day. Thank you." The brunette said looking anywhere but at either of her companions.

Henry could feel the blonde's curious eyes, but she managed a smile, "It was my pleasure."

"Well, hello Miss Nolan. Fancy meeting you here." A familiar Scottish accent brought everyone's attention up to meet the small, but intimidating man who stood only a few feet away from Emma.

The boy could hear the tension in his blonde friend's voice, "Mr. Gold."

Henry found the man oddly fascinating. He had heard the man's voice at least a dozen times. Almost all of those times had been through the big double doors of Mr. Nolan's office. His father seemed to suck up to the man every time he came around and Henry knew the man was someone of great importance.

The man's eyes moved around the table. He looked at the boy's mother for a few moments, and then to him. The man smiled and stepped forward putting his hand out, "It is nice to see you again Mr. Locksley."

Henry took the man's hand but his eyes caught a reflection of light from the floor and he looked down. The buckle on his shoes gleamed and the boy was sure he had seen those same loafers somewhere before.

The man dropped his hand and returned his attention to the blonde, "I've been trying to get in touch with you, Miss Nolan. I think we have a lot to discuss."

Henry could tell by the look on Emma's face that she wasn't impressed. Those shoes, where had he seen them? He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember.

"I heard about the change in ownership of the club. It's a shame Robin Locksley will be the new proprietor." The man said with a smile, but there was something eerie in his tone.

"WHAT?" Emma shrieked.

The man leaned forward slightly on the cane in his hand, "Oh, I apologize. I assumed you knew, dear."

The blonde rubbed a hand down her face, her irritation was evident, "That son of a bitch." Her tone was quieter, but the tension in the air remained.

Henry observed Mr. Gold as he studied the blonde carefully, "Well, I'll let you ladies," He glanced over at Henry, "And gentleman, finish your meals in peace." Before he walked away he shot back, "And Emma, I would really like to have that talk soon."

Henry's eyes were glued to the man's shoes as he left the restaurant. He chewed lightly on his bottom lip. Those shoes...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"How was the zoo?" Zelena asked, folding her arms over her chest as she strolled into the apartment, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emma hopped up onto Kathryn's black granite countertop, "It was great, actually. Thanks for asking." She knew Zelena wasn't happy that she chose to goof off instead of worrying about her father, but she didn't care.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Emma?" Her brother asked following his fiancé in. "I mean, you are in a heap of shit and you constantly challenge every warning and continued to do whatever the hell you want."

The blonde clenched her teeth together, "Does it really matter what I do? Father is going to do what he sees fit anyways and we all know who that will benefit. And speaking of that, what the hell August? Robin gets the club? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know." He said flatly.

"Bullshit! You have been up father's ass since the day you were born." She blurted as she dropped down off the counter and onto her feet.

Her brother spun to face her, "Emma, I swear, I didn't know. Believe it or not, there are some things I don't know about father, and in case you've forgotten, he's a secretive man."

Emma ran a hand through her golden locks, shaking them back over her shoulders, "It doesn't make any difference now."

"Why was Regina Locksley at the warehouse?" Zelena blurted out.

The blonde glance at her brother and then back to the redhead, "I don't think this is the best time to talk about that."

"Oh come off it, Emma!" Her brother said raising his voice, "The time for secrets is over, tell her the truth." He stared expectantly at his sister. When she didn't respond he added, "How many times do I have to tell you I am on your side?" He looked at his fiancé, "We are on your side."

Emma stared at her brother for a long moment, "I guess I'm secretive too."

"God damn it, Emma. You want to help yourself and your little friend? I suggest you start telling the whole truth. Did she convince you…?" Her brother started.

The blonde interrupted, "Stop. You know better than anyone I'm not easily influenced. Second, don't talk down about Regina."

"What happened at the warehouse Emma?" He asked.

The blonde tried to remain cool as she spoke, "Things got a little out of hand."

Zelena's arms were crossed tighter over her chest, stretching the material of her dress suit, "Please, we only want to help you."

Emma bit hard into her cheek tasting a hint of blood. She had no other choice. She wasn't 100% sure she could trust the two, but she had to do something, "The day after I defended Regina against Blackwell at the club, I found out what his pals had done to Kathryn. I had already messed up by not going to the cop in the first place…" She paused meeting her brother's eyes, "But I was trying to do things how father would have wanted. Blackwell jumped me in an alley, cracking a few of my ribs." She absentmindedly rubbed the still tender ribs along her side, "I had someone track down all of the guys involved with Kathryn's rape as well as Blackwell and had them taken to the warehouse."

Zelena was watching her intently, as if she were watching some thriller movie, waiting for the unveiling, "OK, so you got them all to the warehouse?"

The blonde froze, her mind went back to that night. All of the blood on her hands and clothes. She swallowed, "I had to teach those guys a lesson to make sure they wouldn't hurt anyone else."

August raised an eyebrow with suspicion, "What kind of lesson?"

Emma paused remembering how the young men pleaded with her not to do it, but she had been so angry, "Let's just say they won't be having any sexual escapades."

Zelena shook her head in an attempt to understand, "What does that mean exactly?"

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek, "I castrated them."

In unison, the redhead and August asked with a shocked expression, "You did what?"

Zelena didn't wait for a response, "Oh my God." Her arms were still across her chest but now she paced the small area of the kitchen, her high heels clinking, "This goes above assaulting them, this is…Mutilation." The redhead's voice was panicked.

August watched his fiancé for a moment before he turned to his sister, "Did you castrate Blackwell too?"

"No," Emma said trying not to meet his gaze.

He searched her face and when she didn't elaborate he asked, "What happened to Albert Blackwell, Emma?"

The blonde leaned her back onto the island and closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do is have another person look at her with disappointment, so far she had only seen bewilderment from these two, "He's dead." It was the only answer she could say without the shedding tears.

The silence was deafening. The ticking from the round plain clock on the wall sounded like a scream each time the long arm moved. After a minute, August scratched his chin, "How?"

"Come on August, that's not important. He's just dead." Emma said, wishing that the subject would somehow be changed or forgotten.

"How," he repeated, looking up into his sister's green eyes, "Who killed him?"

Emma stared at the floor as she fought back her tears. For fear that she wouldn't be able to speak, she stayed silent with her eyes closed.

"Emma?" Her brother's voice was softer, "Tell me."

"I killed him." The words fell from her mouth before she could stop herself. She desperately wanted to sob at how relieved she felt after telling him. Sure, everyone who was at the warehouse knew what she had done, well, except the castrated men, they were too out of it to know who they have let alone what was going on around them thanks to the Rohypnol they had been given prior to.

Zelena gasped placing her hand over her mouth and August stepped closer to his sister, "Why?" He looked around the room as he held the back of his head with both hands his voice growing louder, "Why would you do that?" He looked up at his sister, "Do you have any idea what this means? You are now looking at murder charges if they find out." He started pacing himself as he rambled, "Not to mention Mr. Gold. He will kill you and oh God, let's not even talk about what father will do."

A rouge tear slipped down her cheek, "Fuck father." She said the words calmly.

"Fuck father? Emma why would you do this? This, this is something he would do." August said, more to himself.

"I didn't mean to." She said forcing a sob down.

"Oh well, if you didn't mean it." Her brother deadpanned.

"Fuck you August. It's your fault I came back…" She sucked in a choppy breath, "And your fault I stayed."

He laughed, "Oh, so now it's my fault my sister is a killer." He stepped into Emma personal space looking hard into her eyes, his voice a bit quieter, "Why Emma?"

"Because he wouldn't shut his mouth." She spat. "He just kept saying what he wanted to do to her and then what he would do to Henry." She stared back into her brother's blue eyes, "I just kept hitting him, over and over. I couldn't stop." A sob escaped his sister's throat.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he closed his eyes. August let out a small disbelieving laugh and shook his head. Emma watched the man slide his hand into his pockets and moved slowly towards the large window across the room.

"What? What just happened?" Zelena asked impatiently still shell-shocked.

"My little sister has picked the worst time, with the worst person to finally fallen in love." He said, not turning around.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The mental health ward of the hospital sat a block away from the emergency room. The departments were broken down into separate buildings within the same vicinity. Some required leaving one building to get to the other. The hospital was part of the University Of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB). The layout of the building was similar to a college campus.

Regina chewed her bottom lip with vengeance. She leaned against the room's window frame and peered out. The view was obstructed by other buildings, leaving a feeling of claustrophobia. She turned to look at her friend who sat in the narrow bed, her arms restrained to the bars on either side of her with the bed in a slightly upright position. Her face was void of any makeup and there were black circles beneath her eyes.

Kathryn hadn't said a word to her since that night. Lying on her bed, Kathryn just staring off into a distance. If Regina didn't know any better, she would have sworn the woman didn't even know she was there. The hospital had been giving her mild sedatives and restrained her for fear she would rip open her stitches.

"Henry got to go to the zoo," Regina said more to herself as she looked out the window. She wasn't expecting an answer, but she continued to tell the other woman things that had been going on outside, while she was in here.

"I ran into Freddy again. He keeps asking about you." She threw a glance back towards the bed, "You remember Freddy? He was one of the EMTs that…" She let her words trail off looking back out the window. Bringing that up wouldn't help right now, "Anyways, he keeps asking about you." She sighed, "Please talk to me."

The brunette spun to see her friend and to her surprise, blue eyes were locked on her, "You should have let me die." The words were cold and emotionless.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I took an oath dear, or did you forget? Not to mention you are my best friend."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I thought I had planned it out perfectly." The blonde woman laughed humorlessly. "I would wait until everyone went to sleep. I would take a bath and no one would be bothered."

"No one would be bothered? You flooded the bathroom and bled all over the floors." Regina said calmly.

"Of course you would be worried about your floors." The woman said letting out a grunt.

Regina's mouth fell open as her friend continued, "Next time I'll make sure not to ruin your precious floors when I'm found."

The brunette set her jaw, glaring at the other woman. She was wounded that the other woman would think so little of her, "Do you know who found you?" Blue eyes shot up to meet the brown ones, "Henry found you. And Henry called for help and Henry woke me up, it was Henry." Tears were sliding down her face, but anger is all she could feel as she clenched her fist, "My nine-year-old son found you. You want to sit here and feel sorry for yourself, you go right ahead, but the next time you want to plan to take your own life, make sure you know where you are."

A sob broke the silence in the room as Kathryn began crying, "I didn't…" Those same sobs stole her words and she couldn't speak. The way her wrists were restrained made it impossible for her to turn and hide her face, so instead, she sat awkwardly bawling.

Regina wiped her own eyes and let out a heavy breath. A twinge of guilt went through her. Even though she spoke the truth she wanted to take back her harsh words. She knew her friend wasn't upset with her, but that everything had just been too much for her. The brunette rushed over to the bed and climbed in beside her, holding her as she cried.

"I'm sorry Regina. I didn't think Henry…" More sobs came as she spoke, "Oh my God."

The brunette wanted nothing more than to console her friend, but a little piece of her was angry with the other woman too. Not only had her son seen what his Aunt had done, but also for the fact that the blonde could leave them so easily. She claimed to love her son yet she could leave, just like that. Had she not thought about what it would do to Henry?

Regina smoothed down the blonde's messy hair. Perhaps she was just thinking back to the time she wanted to take her own life but stopping when she thought of her son growing up without a mother. Her mind flashed to Emma and her mother and remembered thinking there was no way she would ever do that to her child.

"Kathryn, why?" Regina whispered into the messy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry," was repeated over and over through the hiccupped sobs.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry happily helped Minnie fold the clean examination gowns while he waited for his grandfather. He nearly talked the pink haired woman's ear off about the zoo. He had told her of all of the awesome animals he got to meet. It was hard to pick which of the animal interactions had been his favorite.

Dr. Mills walked in letting out an exaggerated breath, "I think these hours we keep are catching up with me, Millie."

The woman chuckled, "No sir, you are the agilest of all of us here. No one can hold a candle to you, Dr. Mills."

Henry watched his grandfather pull change from his pocket and drop coins into the money slot of the soda machine pressing the root beer button. The loud banging of the soda being dispensed sounded, "Here you go, Henry. I think you and I have worked hard enough for a root beer, what do you think?"

Henry smiled, reaching into the delivery door and retrieving the cold soda can. His grandfather dropped another 55 cents into the coin slot and pressed the root beer button for the second time. The boy waited until the banging had stopped and then reached in to get the other soda.

Dr. Mills sat down at the round breakroom table, popping the top on the sweating can. Henry mimicked his grandfather. This man was the greatest man to ever live and the nine-year-old would fight anyone who said differently. Captain America even came in at a sloppy second to the old man.

"So, how did your mom and Emma get along while they were at the zoo?" The man leaned back in his chair laying his hands over his slightly round belly.

The boy couldn't contain his grin, "Good." His mouth fell, remembering his mother's reaction when he had brought it up at lunch, "I mean I think it went well."

Minnie continued folding the remainder of the gowns and the boy looked back at her cautiously, but deciding he could trust her and turned back to his grandfather, "I know mom likes Emma, but I don't think she wants anyone to know."

"Why do you think that?" His grandfather asked taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, when we were at the zoo, she and Emma laughed and smiled a lot at each other. I even saw them holding hands." Henry said.

Dr. Mills raised an approving eyebrow as his lips curled upwards, "That is indeed good."

"But," Henry added, "When I asked mom about her and Emma, she got really quiet and tried to play dumb. She seemed upset for the rest of the day."

His grandfather gave a thoughtful grunt but stayed quiet.

"I told her I was okay with it." Henry asked puzzled, "Did I say something wrong, Grandpa?"

The old man laughed, "No dear boy, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just going to take your mom a little time to come to grips with her own feelings."

The boy furrowed his brow and spun around to the pink haired woman. "Are all women this complicated?"

Both adults roared in laughter. It must be that all adults, in general, were this complicated. He let out a loud sigh. Henry hoped it was a really, really long time before he became one.

The buzzer on the front door of the clinic cried out causing the boy to jump.

"Now who could that be?" Minnie asked laying down the gown she had been folding and left the room to check.

"Grandpa?" He asked.

"Uh huh?" His grandfather answered.

"It is okay that mom and Emma like each other, right?" He tilted his head chewing his bottom lip.

A small chuckle escaped the old man's throat, "Of course. Happiness is long overdue for those two."

The boy grinned brightly. He agreed with his grandfather and was elated that the man approved. He wanted Emma around all the time, not just on the few outings. Henry loved how much happier his mother was when the blonde was there.

Millie reappeared in the doorway to the breakroom, "Dr. Mills, there are two detectives here. They said they want to ask you some questions." Henry didn't miss the uneasiness in the pink haired woman's voice or how wide her eyes were.

His grandfather took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Well, I'll speak with them in my office, it's better to get this over with."

Henry watched the old man get up from his chair and walk out of the room. Why would detectives want to talk to his grandpa? Maybe he was helping them with a case or something.

Millie went to direct the men to the Doctor's office and Henry stood to move to the door and peering out. The two men, one nearly as old as his grandfather while the other was a bit younger, were escorted into Dr. Mill's office and the door was shut behind them.

The pink haired woman ushered him back into the break room as she picked up another gown to fold. She still seemed a little rattled, but she busied herself with the laundry.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" The boy asked looking up at the dark completed heavy set woman.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure."

Henry cocked his head to the side, "You want to know too, don't you?"

The woman shot him a glance but then dropped her gaze. Her hands were shaking, which cause the gown she was attempting to fold to slip through her fingers. She bent forward to pick it up, "Whatever is going on in there is none of our concern."

One side of Henry's mouth drew up in a sly smile, "You know I could get closer to the door and listen."

The woman flashed the boy a look and seemed to contemplate this, but after a moment she shook her head, "No, it's not a good idea."

"Oh come on Millie. It could be important," he said as if he were taunting an animal with the promise of food.

She fumbled with the gown, again dropping it, "Okay, but the best place to listen is in the exam room next to the office. I think the walls are thinner."

Henry smiled, ignoring the fact she had basically just admitted to previous eavesdropping sessions. He trotted down the hallway and quietly made his way into the exam room next to where the men were. To his surprise and satisfaction, Millie was right. You could hear everything clearly.

Henry wasn't sure which officer was speaking but he heard him ask, "Have you ever treated Emma Nolan for injuries at this or any other facility?"

"Yes." His grandfather's said.

"When and what was she being treated for?" The other officer asked.

"Umm. About three and a half weeks ago. She was assaulted in an alleyway a couple of miles from here. I treated her for a concussion, contusions, and lacerations to the face, as well as fractured ribs." Dr. Mills responded. Henry's mind went back to that day. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered Emma getting kicked repeatedly by those men.

"And I'm sure you have documentation to back that up?" One of the other men asked.

Henry's curiosity was peaked. Why did they care if his grandfather helped Emma or not? And who had told them Emma had been hurt in the first place?

"Of course." The doctor said. "Let me just page Millie."

"That's not necessary. You can just fax over a copy to our offices in the morning. We only have a couple more questions for you sir." One of the officers said. "What is the relationship between Miss Nolan and your daughter?"

"I don't see how that is your business or what it has to do with this missing Mister Blackwell." He could hear the irritation in his grandfather's tone.

"Your daughter and Emma Nolan were the last people to be seen with Blackwell. According to an anonymous source, there was another witness in the alleyway with her on the day she was assaulted. Our suspicion is that it was Regina Locksley. They have been spotted around town numerous times as well as after hours in the club. For someone who was supposedly drugged and nearly raped at this club, she sure is friendly with the owner." This cop was a jerk, the boy thought.

"Regina was here working a shift when I got the call." The doctor spat.

"Got the call?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, umm…" His grandfather seemed to stumble over his words. "Yes, Emma called me and asked for help, so I went and picked her up."

"That's funny. You failed to mention a phone call or even having to go to the scene to pick her up." The jerk cop said. "You made it sound like she came to you."

"I never said that." Dr. Mills stated flatly.

"No, but it was implied." The cop said.

"I never implied anything. And since we are on the subject, the two of you should lose your badges after the stunt you pulled with Regina and Kathryn." His grandfather's voice rose.

"We are very sorry to hear about Ms. Midas, We are just trying to get to the bottom of this." The older cop said softly.

"Kathryn nearly died because of how you jackasses treated her. If you have any more questions I suggest you contact my attorney." The doctor said, "Now if you don't mind, it's late and I would like to get my Grandson home."

They were the reason his Aunt Kathryn tried to kill herself? It didn't make a lot of sense to him. He couldn't fully understand why anyone would want to kill oneself, but he did know he had never seen her 'this' sad before. She was in fact broken as he had heard his mother say to Emma. His own anger was growing in his chest as he moved to the door to watch the men leave.

"I will find what you're trying to hide." The jerk cop said just before the door to Henry's grandfather's office opened and the two men stepped out into the hallway.

The boy glared at them. How could people who were supposed to protect and serve hurt others? From what Henry had witnessed, Mr. Blackwell was not worth all the trouble.

Just as the men moved down the hall, the younger detective turned back. Henry didn't budge when he saw the man's eyes on him. If looks could kill, the man would have fallen dead right where he was.

The officer looked at the boy with an acute curiosity. He appeared as though he wanted to say something to Henry but his view was blocked by his grandfather who joined him in the hallway, "Henry, get your things, I'm taking you home."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma pulled up to the large suburban home and killed the engine. Doctor Mills' car was in the driveway. It was after eight and she wasn't sure she should be here. Henry had told her it was important and insisted that if she didn't come over he would find his way to her. She tried to get the boy to tell her over the phone, but he refused.

The blonde climbed out of the car and stared up at the southern style home. She had wished many times as a child that she could live in a neighborhood and home just like this. It had a warm and inviting feeling.

Walking up to the porch she heard, "Pssst."

Emma glanced around, but couldn't see anyone in the dim yellow glow of the porch light.

"Pssst…" Came again but this time she saw movement in the upstairs window and peered up.

"Henry," she asked loudly?

"Shhh," the boy hissed poking his head out of his window.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Was she not supposed to be there?

"Stay there, I'm coming down." He shut the window before Emma could respond.

She sighed heavily and decided to sit down on the steps. What was she doing? She should have made the kid tell her what he wanted while she had him on the phone. Now she felt like an adolescent criminal as she waited for him to come outside.

She heard the front door open and then close behind her. Emma's mind wondered what would happen if it were Regina. Surely she wouldn't be angry with her for coming over.

"Hey," Henry whispered sitting down beside her on the step.

"Why are we whispering?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I don't want mom to hear us," he said glancing back to the door.

Emma sighed, "Okay, what's so important you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

The boy put up a finger, "First, I need to tell you that the cops came by the clinic tonight questioning Grandpa."

The blonde tensed, "What did they say?"

"They just asked a bunch of questions about the day you got beat up, but they didn't find out anything. Grandpa got mad at them and made them leave." He said looking down at his feet.

Emma rolled over the boy's words for a minute. She couldn't help the sickening feeling she got in her stomach whenever someone mentioned the cops questioning people about her. This kept turning into a bigger mess.

She shook her head, "What was the other thing you needed to tell me?"

Trepidation was in Henry's eyes, but he pulled out his phone and began swiping through photos, "You know how we saw Mr. Gold yesterday?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, so?"

He rolled his eyes at her annoyance, "Well, I told you that I snuck into my dad's office a few weeks ago and found paperwork and photos of mom, right?"

"Go on," Emma said waiting for him to reach a point.

"I didn't tell you that in my dad's safe I found a picture of your mom." He said finding the image he was looking for.

"What does that have to do with Gold?" A knot tightened in the pit of her stomach.

Henry turned the phone around to show Emma the picture. She nearly snatched the device out of his hand as she examined it. It was a picture of her mother all right, kissing none other than Gold himself, "What the hell?" She asked more to herself than to the child beside her.

"It was the only picture I saw of them and there was nothing written down so I don't know what it means," Henry explained.

Emma found it difficult to hand the phone back to the boy. Even though her mother's face wasn't perfectly in focus due to the fact Gold had his mouth on her, but it was of a much better quality than the one she had been carrying around in her wallet all of these years.

"Can you send a copy of this to me?" She asked almost timid.

"Sure," Henry said taking the phone and sending the image to her cell.

The door behind her opened again, "Henry?"

Emma and the boy turned at the same time to see Doctor Mills standing in the white glow of the entryway, "Well, hello there Emma."

"Hello, sir." She said standing up.

"What are you two doing out here? You should come in, otherwise, people may start to think you are doing shady deals." He said.

Something told Emma she should decline and just go back to the apartment, but something else was making it difficult for her to leave without seeing a certain brunette. She silently cursed herself for being so weak.

Once inside Doctor Mills spoke, "Henry you need to go and get things ready for your bath. Your mother will kill me if she knows you hadn't already taken it."

Without thinking, Emma asked, "Oh, so Regina's not here?"

The old man nudged his head towards the stairs, "Go on Henry. You can say goodnight to Emma when you're done."

The boy's shoulders slumped but he headed in the direction of the upstairs bathroom. After he disappeared out of sight the Doctor said, "Regina's in the study. She's had a bit of a rough day."

Emma's heart sped up, "Umm… maybe I should go." She stammered.

"No, I think you are just the person to talk to her. I'm going to help Henry get ready for bed." He said starting in the direction his grandson went.

"Wait." Suddenly she was nervous. "Are you sure she wants to see me, I mean I seem to be the reason…"

The old man cuts her off, "Nonsense, of course, she wants to see you."

Before the blonde could manage a coherent thought, he was gone. She let out a breath. She walked the 10 feet past the stairs to the study door. Maybe she should tell Henry bye and just go, she thought. Emma wasn't used to the fluttering in her stomach or the sweaty feeling in her palms.

"Quit being a chicken shit." She whispered under her breath.

Just as she raised her arm to rap her knuckles on the door, it opened. Regina gasped wide-eyed, "Jesus." She placed her hand over her heart.

"S-sorry." Emma stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked letting the door open further.

"I…" She wasn't sure how to answer. She noticed the glassed over sheen to the brown eyes and an overwhelming aroma of Scotch. She let her gaze fall to the half-filled tumbler in the older woman's hand.

"Just stopped by to say hi." Emma smiled warily.

The brunette was silent for a moment as she seemed to study the blonde's face. She stepped back gesturing to the room behind her, "Well, by all means, come in."

Emma didn't know how to read Regina's tone. She seemed irritated and sad at the same time, but it was hard to tell. The younger woman walked into the room and looked around as the brunette closed the door behind her.

The room was larger than Henry's bedroom. There sat a large mahogany desk at the far end of the space facing the door. The walls were lined with matching mahogany bookshelves and a large brown leather button tufted wing chair stood to the right of the desk.

The brunette walked passed Emma over to a small globe liquor trolley, "You want a drink?"

She didn't miss the slight sway to the older woman stance as she reached for another glass, "Uh, no thanks."

The woman paused, "You're not under contract anymore, are you?"

Emma smiled, "No, I'm not. I just find that I don't do well under the influence."

The woman hesitated then pointed to the leather chair, "Please, have a seat."

The blonde made her way to the chair and sat down stiffly. Regina's tone was formal making Emma wince slightly. She thought they had at least moved to a friendlier status.

She cleared her throat, "How is Kathryn doing?"

The brunette staggered to the edge of the desk facing Emma and sat down on the corner. Green eyes were following the older woman's every move, "Not good. They moved her to the psychiatric facility."

With the woman's words fading out, Emma bit down hard on her cheek to fight the moan she nearly released watching Regina's black skirt ride up several inches revealing much more of her smooth olive thighs. She averted her eyes upwards only to realize the other woman's white silk blouse was unbuttoned just enough to show the edge of a cream colored lace bra. A dull ache throbbed in her core.

I'm going to hell, the blonde thought. She's telling you about her friend and all you can think about is her assets. Emma was ashamed of herself, but her eyes and brain wouldn't tune in.

"Do you see something you like?" Regina's voice pulled the other woman's gaze up to meet her eyes.

Heat flooded the younger woman's cheeks and she nearly squeaked, "No. I mean yes. I'm sorry." Emma wanted to bolt. She wiped a clammy palm down her face, "I should go."

A smirk crossed Regina's face, "What's the hurry?" She brought the tumbler to her mouth and emptied the half-full glass into her mouth.

The blonde was confused. Was Regina flirting with her? Her heart raced and she swallowed. The older woman's eyes seemed to be fighting some inner demon before she slipped off the edge of the desk. She moved like a lioness on the prowl towards Emma.

The younger woman swallowed hard. Her heartbeat was so fast she thought she could have a heart attack any minute now.

"Do you fin' me attractive?" Regina's words had a subtle slur to them. Had she not known she was drinking, Emma might not have noticed.

The blonde stiffened even more in her chair trying to figure out the safest way to answer the question, "I…" She opened and closed her mouth a few times resembling a fish, but her words failed her.

"It's a simple question miss Nolan." Regina sat her glass down on the edge of the desk. She stood only a foot away looking down at the blonde.

Emma was suddenly uncomfortable. She didn't know if the woman was teasing or testing her. The blonde's mouth finally moved productively, "Regina? What are you doing?"

The brunette's chocolate eyes burned into her, "Giving you what you want." She stepped closer to the leather chair pulling the hem of her skirt up enough to straddle the younger woman's lap and sat.

The butterflies the blonde had been feeling were multiplying by the hundreds. Without warning, Regina lowered her head grabbing Emma's lips with her own. It wasn't a kiss. She just held the flesh between her teeth letting out a small growl.

"W-what are you doing?" Emma asked again, pulling her lip free.

Emma could feel the heat of the other woman in her lap and it sent thrills through her. She had never been so affected by any other female before. Her thoughts were yanked from her as Regina claimed her mouth. The kiss was hard, taking Emma breath away.

As much as the blonde wanted this, there was something awry with it. The kiss was almost painful and sloppy. It was desperate as if the older woman needed this like she needed air to breathe. The taste and smell of scotch were strong and it sent Emma's mind back to her days in New York.

Just as slender olive finger made their way to the buttons of the blonde's shirt, Emma gently took her hand in her own, "Stop." The words were barely audible. Her mind was telling her this wasn't right but her body was disagreeing.

Regina moved her mouth down to the younger woman's neck, leaving wet kissed in her wake. The blonde's brain was ready to short circuit. The older woman's mouth was orgasmic all on its own, but when she let out a throaty moan rocking her hips forward, Emma nearly came right there.

Emma shook her thoughts clear grabbing Regina's wrist more firmly to make sure she had her attention, "Please stop."

An unreadable expression passed the brunette's face, but then hurt replaced it, "I thought you wanted me?"

"I do." Emma blurted out. "But not like this."

Regina pulled her hand free of the younger woman's hold and got up. She began pulling her skirt back down, "Not like what? I thought this is how you liked your girls." She snatched her tumbler from the desk and made her way back to the bottle of scotch.

Emma rose to watch the other woman. She sighed, knowing the harsh words were due to the alcohol and stress. She walked up to Regina, her back to the blonde, "You're not one those girls Regina."

"Just get out." She said, refusing to turn around.

"I'm sorry. I do…"

"GET OUT!" The brunette yelled.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment. Her body still vibrating from the make-out session with Regina. She nodded and spun towards the door, "Goodnight Regina." She said as she left the room closing the door behind her. A loud bang along with the sound of shattering glass hitting the closed wooden door caused her to jump.

"Is everything all right?" Dr. Mills' voice asked from the stairway as she passed.

"Probably not." She laughed humorlessly.

The old man stepped from the stairs, his eyes glued to her mouth. She immediately wiped her lips. Dark red lipstick came off on her fingers and her eyes grew wide, "I can explain."

He put his hand up, "No need. You are both adults. What you do in your own time isn't my business."

She pressed her lips together letting the awkward moment drag out until she asked, "Is Henry still up? I was going to say goodbye to him."

"No, he fell asleep a little while ago. I'll tell him you said bye when he wakes." He said with a soft smile.

Emma nodded her understanding and threw one last look at the study door, "I don't think I helped anything."

"She'll come around. She's just trying to figure out who she is and what she wants out of life. She spent many years trying to please other people that she forgot about herself." He patted the blonde on the shoulder and gave her a wink, "You go home and get some rest."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Emma ran her hands through her hair and let out a breath of air. The air was thick making the cool night feel heavy. Zelena messaged her. She asked to meet at the club. Emma had no idea what it could be about or why, but the blonde agreed.

After the strange evening she had at the Locksley/Mills residence, she figured it would be better not to think too much about the heated exchange. It sure beats staying in the lonely apartment with only Regina occupying her thoughts.

She still couldn't believe she turn the brunette down. At first, she thought it was some sort of test, but then there was a desperate need in the other woman, primal even. Emma shook her head, as badly as she wanted to feel the brunette's desire, she didn't want their first time to be like that. The last thing she wanted was for Regina to wake up filled with regret.

Emma banged on the alley door and looked up at the camera that was strategically placed and waved. Within a few seconds, the door opened, and Anton stepped to the side to allow her entry.

"Well, it's good to see Robin didn't fire you." She said as she passed him.

"Yeah, sorry you didn't get the club." He said, securing the door.

As she followed him through the dark hallway, she asked, "Do you know why Zelena wanted to meet here?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder then shrugged, "No idea. She's in a meeting with Robin now."

Emma rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Of course, she is." She had no clue what the meeting is about, but Emma refused to have anything to do with Robin. He is a weasel, and she knows how her father's affiliates work.

The club was jumping, to say the least. The smell of marijuana invaded her nostrils as they passed the bathroom and the bass of the music thumped hard in her chest. Perhaps coming here wasn't the best idea, she mused.

She followed the giant man up the stairway leading to the office. Inside, Robin sat behind the same desk that Emma had for the last few weeks. The furniture layout of the room was similar to the way she left it, but all of the wall décors had been taken down and replaced with a more modern style. She forced herself not to roll her eyes at the painting hanging on the wall behind his chair. It matched the painting in her father's waiting room.

Zelena sat crossed legged on the white sofa. By the look on her face, she wasn't amused by her previous conversation. She held a wine glass in one hand, but it looked untouched as she made eye contact with the blonde.

"Miss Nolan." Robin's voice echoed in the large space.

Emma didn't respond, she merely nodded in acknowledgment. Anton closed the door behind him as he exited, leaving the three alone. She wished now, that she had taken the brunette up on her offer. Even though the morning would bring problems, she wouldn't have to be stuck with this ass hat, she would be sleeping soundly wrapped in the warm embrace of the gorgeous doctor. She could imagine the sweet earthy scent of the older woman's perfume and she had to fight a shiver coursing through her body.

"Please, have a seat," Robin said. He noticed her surveying the room, "Don't worry about your things, I'll have them sent to Miss Midas' apartment for you." He cleared his throat, "How is Kathryn doing?"

"She's strong, she'll make it through." She said, not paying attention to the man's expression.

The blonde slowly made her way to the white leather sofa and plopped down beside Zelena. Emma noticed the red tint to the woman's cheeks and the furrow to her brow which meant Robin had pissed her off.

"Can I offer you some bourbon or beer?" The man asked with a smile.

As much as she wanted a drink, she knew it wasn't a good idea, "No, thank you."

The man chuckled, "You know your contract is up. You're free to drink and raise hell again."

Emma raised an eyebrow. He chose a strange way of putting that, "I'll just have water, thanks."

Robin pressed a button on the desk phone and spoke, "Brandi, could you bring some water up for our guest?"

It appeared Robin hired a new waitress, which didn't surprise her. What surprised her was that he was allowing the others to stay on. She shook herself out of her thoughts. Finding out why she was asked here was more important.

"Why am I here?" The blonde asked as the door to the office opened.

A younger blonde walked in, carefully carrying a tray. A large metal bucket filled with ice, an empty glass, one bottle of water and a bottle of red wine sat on top, "I figured you guys could use more ice and wine."

What? Did the woman have jetpacks or something? Emma shook her head, she was just tired and a little stressed, that's all.

Robin made his way over in a failed attempt to look as though he was helping the girl carry the tray to the coffee table, he ran his hand over her rear as she bent forward. The girl halted her movements, but only briefly before she continued with her task of unloading the tray.

Emma rolled her eyes again, "Can we get on with this?"

"Yes, I would have to agree." Zelena finally said watching the girl put ice into the empty glass.

Robin's smile faded. He took the glass with ice and poured the bottle of water over the cubes. The liquid cascaded over the ice chips causing them to crack loudly. He passed the glass to the blonde.

"As I was saying to your lawyer," His voice strained on the last word, causing Emma to look at the redhead, "I am willing to make a deal with you for the club."

The blonde took a long sip before placing the glass down on the table in front of her, "This should be good." She said leaning back into the cushions of the sofa to peer at the man.

"All you have to do is stay away from Regina and Henry and fire her lawyer." A smirk presented itself as the corners of his mouth curled upwards.

The blonde leaned forward grabbing her glass, "You know, you do amaze me sometimes." She took another long sip then set the glass down on the table. She looked over at Zelena, "Please tell me you didn't agree to this, did you?"

The redhead didn't make eye contact but she reached forward and snatched her own glass of wine, "Of course not." She gulped down the entire thing in one breath nearly slamming it back down on the table when she finished, "I made a promise to help Mrs. Locksley and that's what I intend to do."

Emma stood up and glared at Robin, "Well, I guess you have your answer."

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over the younger woman. She ran a hand down her face trying to focus. Something was wrong. It was a familiar feeling. One she had experienced on a number of occasions. The notorious drunk feeling, but she hadn't been drunk in weeks.

"What the hell?" She asked grabbing her head. Emma barely noticed the redhead fall back to the couch as she started to stand.

The dizziness hit her again and she grabbed a nearby chair to steady herself. She suddenly felt sleepy. She blinked her eyes a few times in hopes her now blurry vision would clear.

"It's a shame you won't see things my way," Robin said.

She heard the door to the office open and then close. A blurry figure walked towards her, "Anton?"

Large hands grabbed the blonde by the upper arms forcing her down into the chair near the desk. The room was moving as if she were on a yacht. She continued to blink her eyes, fighting desperately to keep them open.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Robin's voice said from somewhere in the room.

Emma struggled to look over at the redhead. Her body was slumped over on the sofa as if she had fallen asleep, "What the hell did you do?"

Laughter erupted from the room, but it wasn't Robin, "Well, look what we have here. Little Miss Emma Nolan, always trying to take what isn't hers. If you're not careful, you could end up like your brother." She had heard the voice a thousand times, but suddenly her thoughts were not on her side. She could barely remember her own name.

"What do you want?" She slurred.

"I tried to do things the easy way and let you break things off with my wife and son, but here we are. If you won't see things my way, I'll have to make Regina see you for what you really are." Robin's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"You better not hurt her, you son of a…" Her voice died out as she fought to stay upright when another wave of dizziness hit her.

Laughter rang out again. Emma's eyes were so heavy now she couldn't keep them open. All of the voices seemed to disappear as the blonde gave over to the darkness. No matter how hard she tried, staying awake was impossible.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry tiptoed down the stairs. His grandfather finally fell asleep about an hour ago, but the boy needed to make sure he was in a deep sleep before he snuck out of the room. He knew something had upset his mother, but he wasn't fully sure what. His grandfather refused to let him come downstairs and it was killing him.

Two hours had gone by before the sounds of things being thrown against the study walls and glass shattering had stopped. Surely Emma couldn't have made his mother that mad. They were getting along fine, or at least he thought they were.

As he neared the study door, shuffling sounded from behind him, "Henry? What are you doing up?" His mother stood holding the broom and dustpan.

The boy jumped, "Uh, I was coming to check on you."

He watched his mother wipe her tear streaked cheek in the darkness, "I'm fine. I just dropped some things and they broke." She licked her lips, "Why don't you go back to bed, honey? There's a lot of glass and I don't want you to cut yourself."

"Mom, what happened?" He asked, ignoring her previous comment.

She slowly moved passed him to enter the study, "Nothing. I…" She trailed off.

Clearly, something was up. He heard the items hit the walls, there was no way she dropped something that many times by accident. He observed her as she kept the light off and began sweeping up what looked like his father's marble lion paperweight that had been on the desk for as long as he could remember.

He glanced down at his slippers. They had thick rubber soles, so he quietly walked in taking the dustpan from his mother's hand, "You have court with dad in the morning, don't you?"

His mother bent down to pick up the larger pieces of marble and dropped them into the wastebasket, "Yeah."

He could hear the defeat in the woman's voice, "It's going to be okay mom. Zelena will make sure of that."

"Oh, she will, will she?" A smile played on his mother's mouth, but her eyes remained hollow.

Regina began sweeping again and Henry readied the dustpan, "Well, yeah." He paused to look up into his mother's face, "Emma said she was the best around."

Regina's face fell slightly, "You sure hold a lot of stock in Emma Nolan."

Henry didn't say anything. Once the pile of glass had been swept into the black plastic dustpan, the boy dumped it into the wastebasket, "Mom?"

"Hmm...?" His mother hummed in the darkened room.

"Did Emma do something wrong?" He swallowed, hoping not to further upset his mother.

There was a long pause. Just when Henry thought his mother wouldn't answer, she said, "No honey. I did something wrong, and I don't know how to fix it."

Henry grinned, "Well, that's easy. Just tell her you're sorry."

Regina moved the wastebasket to another wall where tiny pieces of her tumbler had fallen and chuckled, "Henry dear, things are not that simple."

Henry tilted his head, "They are with Emma."

Regina stared off and sighed, "I'm not sure about that."

The boy walked over to his mother and put his hand and on her arm, "It's Emma. Just tell her you're sorry. She will forgive you, I know it."

His mother knelt down taking the dustpan from him, "I'll try." She kissed her son on the forehead, "Now go to bed. It will be morning soon and I want you well rested."

Henry smiled and nodded. Moving towards the door, he glanced back at his mother. The sadness in her eyes earlier faded, but tiredness remained. He didn't say anything, choosing to continue to his room.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina adjusted her rearview mirror for the hundredth time as she checked and rechecked her makeup and hair. She had been a nervous wreck all morning. Not only did she have court in less than two hours, she was sitting outside Kathryn's apartment building trying to muster up the courage to go up.

Now was not the time to chicken out. Henry said Emma would forgive her. She laughed to herself. There she was trusting in her son's childish beliefs. What if Emma thought she was some cheap floozy? She shook her head. No, she clearly remembers Emma saying she didn't want her like that. She could only assume that it meant she didn't want her drunk. She groaned and climbed out of her Mercedes letting the valet take her keys.

She chewed her lip as she approached the elderly doorman who smiled brightly at her, "Mrs. Locksley, what a pleasure to see you." He pulled open the door allowing her to enter.

She was nearly to the elevators when the doorman called to her, "Oh Mrs. Locksley?"

She turned, raising an eyebrow.

"He jogged over to the small reception desk and grabbed a cardboard box, "A gentlemen dropped this off a few minutes ago for Miss Nolan. I was wondering if you would mind giving it to her."

Regina nodded, "Of course not, Sam."

She took the box and peered into it. She counted four picture frames, but by the way, they were stacked made it difficult to even see the top one. A pair of women's Armani loafers sat to the left side of the frames and a red leather jacket to the right.

"Thank you." The elderly man said rushing ahead to press the elevator button for the brunette.

Once she was securely inside, the doorman hurried back to his post. Regina smiled to herself. Sam had been the doorman for this building for over twenty years. She had seen tenants who lived here longer who ignored his greeting. She didn't understand it. This man had held the same door for the same people and they never gave him a second thought. Hell, Regina didn't even live here and she sent the man a Christmas card and $100 every year. Kathryn buys him fancy gloves and hats to help him stay warm in the winter, not to mention the food she brings him after work.

As the doors closed, her mind drifted to Kathryn. She hoped her friend was doing well at the hospital. She would be under direct observation for a while and she knew the other woman wouldn't be thrilled about that.

A soft scent of vanilla wafted up from the box pulling her mind immediately back to Emma. Her cheeks flushed, remembering what she had done the night before. She couldn't believe she had thrown herself at the younger woman. She could only imagine what Emma thought.

The doors opened and she stepped out into the hallway, shifting the box. She could leave the box at the door and leave. She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled anxiously. No, she couldn't leave it in the hall for someone to rummage through and steal it.

Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath to calm herself and then knocked. She waited several seconds and then knocked again, louder. Almost a full minute went by and nothing.

Regina shifted the box to her hip as she used a free hand to dig in her purse for her keys, "Of course they would be at the bottom. How does that even happen when I just got out of the car?"

Pulling the keys out she took a moment to find the correct one and unlocked the door as quietly as possible. If Emma was asleep, she would leave the box inside and go. There was no need for her to disturb the blonde.

Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her. The apartment was silent. Perhaps the other woman hadn't come home. Regina placed the box on the island and turned for the door when something caught her eye.

Clothing was scattered across the living room. A pair of Emma's dress slacks clung to the arm of the sofa, while the button up shirt she had been wearing last night wadded up on the floor. A shoe was in the kitchen and a sock in the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Curiosity was too much for the brunette so she followed the trail of discarded items. As she suspected they led right to Kathryn's bedroom door. She couldn't help the smirk that crept up on her face. The blonde must have been very tired.

Regina opened the bedroom door in hopes of catching a small peek at the sexy blonde. To her satisfaction, the blonde was sitting up on the side of the bed wearing only her infamous boy shorts, rubbing her face.

"Emma I…" Regina stopped mid-sentence when the covers from the other side of the bed moved.

The blonde looked up at her in confusion and then to the moving form on the other side of the bed. Her eyes widened and she quickly glanced down at herself.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were alone," Regina said backing out of the room.

"Wait, Regina," Emma said moving towards her.

Regina continued down the hallway slower than she would have liked, "It's all right, I should've left a note." She could hear Emma's bare footsteps on her heels and just as she reached the door, fingers wrapped around her forearm.

"Regina it's not what it looks like." The blonde tried.

Regina attempted a smile, but it lacked all the necessary qualities, "No need to explain. You're a grown woman."

Emma grabbed her head, "God, my head is killing me."

"Yeah well, alcohol does that to people." She said wanting desperately to leave for fear she would start to cry.

"What? I didn't drink anything." Emma said only sounding more confused.

Concern was fighting to beat out the heartbreak and rage the older woman was feeling, "What did you do last night?"

"I don't remember everything. I went to the club to meet…" Emma was cut short as an equally confused yet very hungover and highly underdressed Zelena appeared in the kitchen.

"Emma?" The redhead asked.

Regina's mouth fell open. Anger was at the top with a vengeance, "Zelena? Really? So, she's the kind of woman you prefer? I should have guessed."

"What? No! Regina, please. It's not what you think." Emma begged.

The brunette glared at the redhead, "Well, this explains why you didn't answer any of my calls this morning."

Zelena's eyes grew large, "Oh my God, Regina. I'm so sorry!" The redhead ran into the living room and picked up a cell phone from the coffee table, "It's already nine, shit!"

Regina clenched her jaw and gave a fake smile, "I suggest you get cleaned up. We have court in an hour."

The brunette jerked her arm lose from the blonde. She opened the door and left the room in a rush. How could she be so stupid? She should have known. A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached the elevator.

"Regina, damn it! Please, let me explain." The blonde shouted from the doorway of the apartment.

"Don't bother Miss Nolan, it's not necessary." She refused to turn around. She couldn't let Emma see her cry, nor could she stand to look at the younger woman at this moment.

"FUCK!" Was the last thing she heard the blonde scream out before the elevator doors closed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter21**

The day seemed to drag on at a snail's pace. No matter how hard Emma tried, she couldn't remember leaving the club, let alone drinking alcohol. She tried discussing it with Zelena, but the other woman had flipped out. All she kept saying was how upset August would be and that he wouldn't marry her now. Emma was sure nothing happened between her and redhead, or at least she was pretty sure.

Zelena didn't have time to shower or get fresh clothes. She wore what she had on the night before to make it to the courthouse on time. Emma had asked her to let her know how it went, but the redheaded seemed to ignore her completely.

The blonde took a deep drag from the cigarette she lit with her back propped up against the wall of the clinic. The dark oversized shades covered half of her face. They were the only relief she had from the sun aggravating her throbbing head. Emma had never experienced a headache like this before.

She glanced down at her phone for the hundredth time. She had been waiting for it to go off with either news from Zelena or from Regina, but the display only showed the time. She felt like a schoolgirl again as she typed another apology message to the brunette.

The door opened to her left and Dr. Mills stepped out. He was on a mission and he didn't notice the blonde perched against the brick.

" Dr. Mills!" She called out leaping in his direction.

The doctor jumped at the sudden presence, but then his features hardened, "What can I do for you, Miss Nolan?"

Emma flinched at his coldness, "I, uh… Have you seen Regina?"

He studied her for a moment, "Emma, please tell me it's not true."

The blonde swallowed hard, her eyes stinging, "I don't know what happened, Doctor. I can't remember."

His eyes fell to the ground, "I thought you had changed."

If it was possible, Emma could have sworn everyone for a city block could hear the shatter of her heart. "Something's not right about last night sir."

"Oh, you can say that again." He said turning to continue on his way.

"No, please. I wouldn't do that to Regina. You have to believe me. If I were going to do something so messed up, I would have taken her up on her offer last night in the study." Emma was close to tears. For the first time in her life, she had felt drawn to a person. She couldn't even look at other women the same after meeting Regina Locksley. The woman stirred something in her she didn't even know existed.

The doctor stopped and turned his head towards her. "If that is true, then you need to let Millie run a tox screen on you and a rape kit." He paused before turning back, "And Emma."

The blonde held her breath as she waited for him to speak.

"Put out that damned cancer stick." With that, he walked to his car and got in.

For a moment the blonde stood frozen. She dropped the butt and ground it out with the toe of her shoe. She bent down and picked up the tattered remains and tossed it in the trashcan before going inside.

Emma was far from 100% sure that she hadn't slept with the redhead, but her gut was telling her she didn't. She knew if she couldn't trust another person in this world, she should at least be able to trust her gut.

Millie sat behind the reception desk scribbling something down on a clipboard. Two other nurses busied themselves with whatever tasks they had before them. The blonde chewed the edge of her nail as she approached the pink haired woman.

"What do you want?" The woman asked with sharpness, without looking up from her work.

" Dr. Mills said to have you run a blood test on me." She said shyly.

"He did, did he?" She lifted her eyes letting them travel up the length of the blonde's body with distaste. When she reached her face, she said, "Take off the shades."

Emma did as she was told and pulled the shades off holding them in her hand. She tried to look the woman in the eye, but she found herself worried that the tests could come back negative. The disapproving look the pink haired woman had given her, changed and her face softened. "Come on back."

Millie ignored the blonde's stare as she worked.

"I don't know what happened, but I wouldn't do that to Regina, at least not in my right mind," Emma said softly.

The nurse was a little rougher than she needed to be when she tied the piece of rubber around the younger woman's arm. "I hope you're right."

As Millie drew several vials of blood, Emma's mind flashed back to last night. She remembers seeing Anton enter the room. He must have been the one that came in and put her in the chair. Her stomach dropped.

"Do you need some water? You look pale." Millie asked with concern.

'If you're not careful, you could end up like your brother.' The familiar voice from the club office replayed in her head.

Without warning, Emma jumped down from the exam table causing Millie to jump. Luckily the needle had been removed from the blonde's arm, "That son of a bitch." She growled through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack." Millie said clutching the material of her scrub over her heart.

"I have to go," Emma said moving towards the door.

"You have to go where?" The woman asked still trying to catch her breath.

Emma called back over her shoulder, "I have a meeting with a Scottish imp."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina was beyond ready for a drink. She received the divorce, which was a huge relief, but the battle was far from over with Robin. She was the primary custodian over Henry. The judge was adamant that Henry goes with his father every other weekend and every other holiday. It didn't matter if he wanted to or not. She cringed at the thought of the last time her son was with Robin. He had let him run off in Houston alone, but she figured it had to be better than Robin taking him away completely. Against Zelena's better judgment, Regina refused alimony payments. She wanted as little connections to that man as possible.

She placed her palms down on the sink and peered at her reflection. Even with a hangover, she didn't look as bad as her attorney, who joined her at the sink after exiting one of the stalls. Court had ended, but the brunette could still feel the queasiness in her stomach from stress.

Regina could sense the other woman's eyes on her, but she refused to acknowledge her. She had nothing to say. Well, nothing nice anyways.

"I…" Regina put up her hand, cutting the redhead off.

"Don't. It's been a really long morning, and I don't want to hear any excuses." Regina said, filling her hands with water to slap on her face.

"I don't have any excuses. I just wanted to say…" The redhead paused and looked at her own reflection, "I don't know what to say."

The brunette snorted out a laugh, but there was no humor in her features. She grabbed a paper towel and patted her face dry. This was ridiculous. It's not as if she and Emma were together or even talked about getting together. She walked towards the trash bin and threw the used paper in, "Thanks for your help with court and Robin. I don't think I could have done it alone."

Zelena's eyes were watery and threatened to spill, but she managed a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

Regina spun to leave, but something was nagging at her, she turned back, "Just tell me why?"

The redhead looked puzzled, "Why what?"

"You and Emma. Why did…" She let her words trail off, but she maintained eye contact.

A tear slipped down the redhead's cheek, "I don't remember."

Regina closed her eyes to stop herself from rolling them, "That seems to be the going consensus?" She had heard enough, she turned to leave for the second time, but the redhead stopped her again.

"Regina, believe me, please. I have no feelings for Emma. I don't know how this could happen. I don't even know what did happen, I swear. The last thing I remember was Emma drinking water." More tears streamed down Zelena's face. She swallowed trying to steady her voice, "When August finds out about this, I don't know what he'll do." A sob escaped.

Regina did feel sorry for her. More than anything, she wanted to believe their amnesia stories, but her heart was broken. Everything she had ever read about Emma Nolan told her she was a playgirl. The brunette had fooled herself into believing that the blonde could change.

"And what were you drinking dear", she asked her voice laced with sarcasm, "Kool-Aid?"

The confusion returned to the redhead's face, "Ummm no. I can only remember drinking a glass of wine."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Only one glass? There is no way you only had…" She stopped abruptly. Her mind going back to the night she met Emma in the club. She too had only one glass of wine. Shit.

She grabbed the redhead's arm, "Tell me everything you remember about last night."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Monday's were the worst. Henry chewed his bottom lip. When did he start thinking that? He used to love coming to school. Now things were different. He dreaded having to sit next to Felix and Peter for the whole day. Tuesday's were better because it was library day. Wednesday's were music class. Thursday's were P.E. and Friday's were his AP classes. What was so special about that? He wasn't stuck for an entire day sitting between two of the most obnoxious boys he had ever met.

Ms. Blue had placed Henry in-between the two in hopes he would be a good influence. He was sure it was a logical thought for the woman, but the trouble is that he can't be a good influence on Satan's spawns. He had seen a documentary on wolves once while he was staying the night at his Grandpa's. The mother wolf ate one of her young pups because something was wrong with it. He found himself wondering why these boys' mothers hadn't done the same.

"Henry?" Ms. Blue's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked up realizing she was waiting for an answer, but he hadn't heard the question. His eyes shot to the board. Nothing was written on it, "I'm sorry Ms. Blue, what was the question?"

The entire class roared with laughter as well as the two demons spawn on either side of him. His cheeks burned and all he could think was that he wanted to go home. He never went back to sleep after seeing his mother in the wee hours of the morning. He thought of Emma and his mom instead. Sure he had been worried about the court hearing. He wanted his mom to be happy more than anything else, and he was convinced Emma was just the person to do that.

"I asked in what battle did Sam Houston defeat Santa Anna?" The teacher repeated.

The boy's brain went blank. He knew Texas history like the back of his hand. He even dressed up like Sam Houston two years in a row for Halloween. Now he couldn't think of anything factual about his state.

"Is everything all right Henry?" Ms. Blue asked moving closer to him.

Henry's cheeks were even hotter as giggles continued to flow around the room.

"Yeah Locksley, you okay? Do you need your mommy?" Peter mocked.

"Now that's enough." The teacher warned.

Henry replied, "I'm fine."

Ms. Blue eyed him with concern for a moment longer before she moved to another student. Of course, that student was violet.

"The Battle of San Jacinto." The girl answered with a smile.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed. Of course, he knew that. He wanted to crawl under a log somewhere and die. This had never happened to him before and now he looked like an idiot in front of the whole class.

The bell overhead rang and everyone began putting their books into the cubby hole of their desks.

"Class!" Ms. Blue clapped her hands several times to gain everyone's attention. "When we get back from lunch, I want you all to be ready for the math test we practiced on Friday."

Many groans washed over the class. For the first time in the 9-year-old's life, he was one of them. Maybe he was having a fluke morning. Surely the afternoon would go more smoothly.

He stuffed his history book in his desk and stood only to be shoved back down by Peter, "You're such a freak Mills. I guess even geeks have off days or did you go stupid over the weekend?"

"Yeah, you would think you would be having a better day after Friday night's performance. Did you really think sending people to threaten us would make us stop?" Felix punched Henry in the arm before he and Peter left, leaving him to rub the now painful spot.

"Oh yeah, the day just keeps getting better and better." He said as he started his grueling journey for the cafeteria.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma stood outside Robert Gold's elaborate mansion banging on the door. "Open the damn door Gold!" She yelled into the small camera placed next to the doorbell.

The sound of the deadbolt turning came through the door. The door jerked open and a large African American man appeared. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Gold?" She demanded.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked in his deep baritone voice.

Emma tried to push past him, "Gold!" She shouted into the house.

The man grabbed her pushing back, "Not so fast."

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled. "GOLD!"

"Let her go, Manny." Gold's voice called from inside.

He released his hold continuing to block her path, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's all right. She's a friend." The Scottish man said.

"No, we're really not." She said, stepping past the intimidating fellow. "You wanted to have a discussion? Let's discuss."

Gold waved an arm to gesture her inside. The entryway was completely different from what she imagined it would look like. She kind of thought it would look more like her father's modern apartment. She pictured expensive wall hangings and uncomfortable furniture. It was the opposite. Most of the furniture looked handcrafted and old. The entryway was with wall hangings, but most of them were paintings of people, including one of Neal.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" He asked shutting the door.

"Where is he?" She pointed to the painting of Neal.

Gold raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the large wooden grandfather clock standing by the stairs. "If I were to chance a guess I would say that he is still in bed. He didn't come in until early this morning."

"Wake him up." She demanded.

"Why? What's happened?" Mr. Gold's face expressed genuine concern.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Emma Nolan." Neal's voice echoed as he descended the stairs, I heard you had one hell of a party last night. Let's hope word doesn't get out to your brother."

"What did you put in my drink asshole?" Emma asked clenching her fist.

"Me? I have no idea what you are talking about." His lip curled up slightly at the corners.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you." She accused.

"Neal? What is this about?" Gold asked, his eyes glued to his son.

"Haven't the foggiest Pop." His tone was condescending.

Emma tightened her jaw, "You lying fuck. If I find out you had anything to do with what happened to Kathryn and Regina or my brother, I will kill you myself."

"Whoa!" Gold said stepping between the blonde and Neal. "What's going on?"

Emma's eyes locked with the black ones of the Imp, "Your, son." Emma paused trying not to curse, "Was at the club when Zelena I were drugged last night. He threatened me."

"Neal?" Gold asked turning towards the younger dark haired man, "What is she talking about?"

"Beats me pop." He peeked over his father's shoulder at the blonde, "You know how those Nolan's are."

"Fuck you," Emma said. "You fuckers wanted Regina to believe I had slept with Zelena, so she wouldn't have anything to do with me. Just so you know, I'm having a drug test ran." She was fuming. Her blood pressure reached an all-time high. This didn't help the already throbbing pain in her skull. She shot a finger towards Gold, "As soon as I find out what you are hiding in those vendor shipments, your asses are grassed."

"What vendor shipments?" The older man asked turning to his son.

Neal grimaced but made no response. Gold stepped closer to him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothin' pop." He said shooting a small smile.

Gold looked at Emma, "Give me a little time, and I will get to the bottom of this, you have my word."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. I had a fairly impressive amount of people in the last month give me their word and they all turned out to be shit." She said.

The Scottish man sighed, "Yes, you have. Please, give me a chance."

A snort came from Neal, "I can't believe you. You're just going to give in to her, just like that? I can't believe you cheated on mom with her mom." He turned to go back up the stairs, "Don't you move a muscle." Gold said in an eerily calm voice.

Neal huffed but remained rooted.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Emma snarled.

Gold opened the front door and walked the blonde out onto the steps, "I will explain that at a later time. For now, know that I will get to the bottom of this, and please let me know the results."

Emma could do nothing but give a quick nod. Was she supposed to believe this man? As soon as Gold went back inside and closed the door, a loud slap sounded, "What have you been doing behind my back?" She heard the older man's voice through the door. If nothing else, at least she had the satisfaction of knowing Neal's father would put him in his place.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry lifted his bedroom window, allowing the blonde to crawl through. He was still confused about why she didn't just come in through the door like a normal person. He was amazed at the woman's ability to climb like money.

"What's going on Em?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow that could only match his mother's.

"Your mom's a little upset with me." Sweat beaded up on the blonde's brow from her climb. She slipped her red leather jacket off dropping it on the foot of Henry's bed. "I could tell something was wrong when you text me earlier so I thought I'd come to check on you in person."

Henry shrugged, "You didn't have to. Everything's fine."

Keeping her voice low, Emma sat down in the chair at the desk, "Oh yeah?" She shifted to get a better look at the boy, "Is it because of your mom's court date?"

Henry shook his head, "No. They gave mom the divorce, so that's good, but I still have to go to my dad's on his weekends."

"Is that what's bothering you?" She asked.

"Nah, I can deal with my father as long as my mom is happy." He said walking over to his closet and opening the door. He pulled a shirt out and paused, "Emma?"

"Yeah?" She asked with concern.

"When you were in school, did anyone ever give you a hard time?" He pulled the shirt off the hanger and tossed it onto his desk.

The blonde stood up, "Is someone giving you a hard time? I thought those guys were leaving you alone now." Her voice raised several octaves.

Henry tossed a pair of pants to prep for tomorrow on top of the shirt, "Shhhh." He hissed, "Mom will hear you. Just answer the question."

Emma sighed, biting back her protectiveness, "Well, I did have a little trouble when I was in high school."

"Great, so this goes on through high school?" Henry threw his hands up dramatically.

Emma gave a soft smile, "Not always. I was a different case."

"How's that?" He tilted his head to the side.

He could tell Emma was uneasy with the topic, but he really wanted to know, "I meet a girl and thought I was in love." The blonde paused clearing her throat, "The Dean's daughter found out and decided to tell her father. The girl, Lily, acted like it was a joke and treated me as if I were nothing. She immediately started dating Neal Gold and rubbing in my face every day after. My father was embarrassed and disgusted by me." She stopped, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"What happened after that?" Henry asked. He found himself deeply saddened for her.

"Well, I got into a fight with the Dean's daughter, which wasn't good. Somehow, my father managed some sort of deal with the Dean so I could stay at the school until I graduated. He also made sure that the only time I saw Lily was when she was with Neal." Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "So tell me about the guys bothering…"

"Henry?" His mother's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Crap. Get in the closet." He ordered and the blonde complied.

After the closet door was closed he opened his bedroom door, "Hey mom." He shined his brightest smile.

Her eyebrow rose in suspicion and she gently pushed passed him, "Who were you talking to?"

He swallowed, "No one. Me, I mean I was talking to myself."

His mother was staring towards his bed. He followed her line of sight and grimaced. Emma's jacket was still on the foot of his bed.

"Just yourself, huh?" She said walking slowly to the closet door and pulling it open.

Emma stood inside, "I can explain."

Henry watched his mother cross her arms, "That seems to be your favorite line of the day?"

The boy wasn't entirely certain what Emma had done to upset his mom for the second time, but he knew it must be a doozy.

"I just came by to check on H-henry." The blonde stuttered.

Henry watched his mother's face. She showed no emotion, but he could see something in her eyes, "You've checked on him, now it's time for him to get ready for bed." Without a second glance, the brunette turned and walked out of the room.

Emma stepped out of the closet, "Regina?" His mother didn't stop.

"What did you do Emma?" Henry asked looking up at his friend.

She ignored him, hurrying to the hallway, "Regina, please let me explain."

The boy walked to his doorway and peered out at the scene. His mother had made it to the first step and paused, "What is there to explain? Neither you nor Miss Ozman, remember what happened."

Miss Ozman? Henry said to himself. The lawyer.

"Y-you're right, I don't remember what happened exactly." Emma started.

Regina snorted out a laugh and began her descent of the stairs.

"But," Emma called out and the older woman paused, "Something's not right. I didn't drink anything."

Henry watched his mom as she considered the words, but started to walk again.

"Regina please." It was odd to see someone like Emma beg.

"You cheated on my mom?" He asked.

"What?" Emma turned to look at the boy as if she had forgotten he was even in the same house, "No, I didn't cheat on your mom."

"She didn't cheat on me Henry because she and I are not a couple and never will be," Regina said disappearing down the stairs.

The blonde rushed over to the banister, "I had your clinic run a blood test."

"I'm aware. I had Miss Ozman do the same." Regina said, still not looking in the blonde's direction.

Emma looked confused, "So you believe us?"

"We will have the results sometime tomorrow. There was a power surge that blew out a few of the lab machines. The hospital will be sending replacements in the morning." The older woman paused in the kitchen doorway, "Miss Nolan, Henry has school in the morning. I would suggest you leave via the front door this time." She walked into the kitchen.

Henry was a little confused. What exactly happened in the last 24 hours? He thought his mother was going to apologize, "Em?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, kid." The blonde said. She walked over to him and rustled his hair, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Henry nodded but said nothing. He watched Emma jog down the stairs and out the front door. Leaning against the railing he stared at the door. Yep, Monday's were the worst. He sighed loudly, turning to go back to his room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter22**

Regina rubbed her eyes as she leaned back in the old rickety office chair her father refused to get rid of. Why the man held onto things like this she would never know. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. She still hadn't heard anything from the test results.

The brunette found it hard to concentrate on work when her mind wouldn't stop flashing to Emma. Deep down she knew that whatever happened between the blonde and the redhead, was an accident. Unfortunately, her heart shattered at the possibility that Emma's old habits were back.

Regina had been imagining this faint chance that there could be something with the Nolan. She could picture how happy her son would be to have the younger woman around all the time. She found herself wondering what it would feel like waking up next to the blonde.

As soon as a tear slipped down her cheek, there was a tap at the opened door and it pulled her attention. She wiped her eye before looking up to see Millie.

"Sorry to interrupt Doctor, but the lab reports finished." The concern on the pink haired woman's face let her know she hadn't read them yet.

Regina managed a weak smile, "It's all right Millie. You didn't interrupt anything." She pushed herself back from the desk and stood.

Millie held tight to the printouts before extending her arm out. For a moment, the brunette felt frozen. She suddenly realized how terrified she was of what those sheets of papers might read. Her eyes locked with the equally frightened pink haired woman.

"Did you read them?" Regina asked.

Millie shook her head, "No, I thought it would be best if I let you see them first."

Walking around the desk, Regina took the papers from the other woman and held them at her side. She sat back on the edge of the desk and let out a shaky breath, "Well, here goes nothing."

She pulled the papers up so that she could read the words and numbers. The first reading was the toxicology reports. She cleared her throat, "There are high traces of Rohypnol in Emma's system. There was no alcohol." The last sentence was just above a whisper.

Regina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed. She shifted the papers around. The next paper was the DNA reports. A wave of nausea hit and she looked up to Millie, "You have to read this part." With a shaky hand, she passed the papers back to the other woman.

Millie took them as if in slow motion. The brunette watched the woman's eyes as they read the line left to right, "Miss Nolan's DNA swabs were inconclusive."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment of thanks. In most DNA test, especially a rape kit, inconclusive, were not the words you wanted to see. But, in this case, it meant that there was no other person's DNA on Emma body.

Millie shifted the last piece of paper forward. Her eyes made similar movements as they had with the last paper. Regina held her breath as she waited for the other woman to speak. Her mind betrayed her and all she could see were images of Emma's mouth on the redheads. Her hands roaming over the lawyer's body caused bile to rise in her throat. Why did it affect her more to think of Emma pleasuring another?

"Miss Midas' test says," There was a pause in Millie's voice and Regina bit down on her lip harder, "Inconclusive as well."

The loud breath of air that escaped Regina's mouth caught both women by surprise. A grin spread across the pink haired woman's face, "This is excellent news. It means Emma isn't the vile dog I treated her like yesterday."

Regina's eyes stared down at the floor, her mind far away. Of course, she was relieved to know that Emma had been telling the truth, but something else was eating at her. She lived many years with Robin, not knowing at first if he were cheating on her or not. Then remembering how it crushed her when she learned he had never been faithful. She couldn't go through that again. Always wondering what she did wrong to make him stray, and questioning her body and looks. Not again.

"Dr. Locksley?" Millie asked.

Regina smiled up at the woman, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Yes it is good news, Millie, Thank you."

Ignoring the puzzled look the pink haired woman was giving her, she pushed off the desk heading out. She needed to call Zelena to put the redhead's mind at ease, but she needed some fresh air first. So many thoughts were racing through her head.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma leaned against the delivery truck parked in the alleyway. She had been up all night trying to make sense of things. It all seemed to hit her at once. Her father ran through her mind. She refused to feel sorry for herself, those days were long gone. Her mind moved to Regina. The brunette had every right to not believe her. It still hurt. The thing bugging her last thoughts were of her brother Will. The comment she heard Neal say while she was under the influence rang in her ears.

Anton walked out of the back door of the club. He held a clipboard as he walked around the crates that were neatly stacked up on the pavement. He checked off things on his list as he circled the inventory. Without looking her way he asked, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Emma snorted a laugh, "Yeah, no thanks to you."

"I would never let them hurt you." He said observing one of the crates a little closer.

The blonde laughed, "You betrayed me."

Anton sat his clipboard down and picked up one of the wooden crates, "I did what I had to do."

Emma clenched her jaw, "Exactly. You did what was best for you. Is that what you did the night my brother was murdered?"

Anton threw the crate down on the ground as anger washed over his face, "I DID WHAT I DID TO PROTECT YOU!" His voice boomed through the midday shadows of the alleyway.

His anger was frightening, to say the least, but Emma's own hurt and anger blurred her fear. "HOW IN THE HELL WERE YOU PROTECTING ME?" She shouted back.

As Anton stepped closer to her, his features softened, "Emma, don't you get it? You can't win here. Your father has everyone in his pocket. I told you to stay away from Regina and the boy but you are too fucking hard headed. Robin has made a name for himself in this town since you've been away. Your father has given him more power. That means that if you disobey Robin's wishes, it is the same as disobeying your father."

"I don't care about my father. I don't want to be one of his little puppets and I sure the hell am not obeying Robin Locksley. You helped them make Zelena and Me think we slept together. Regina is pissed at me. Zelena is petrified my brother won't marry her because of this, so tell me again how you were protecting me?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

Anton rubbed a hand down his round face, "They will hurt you, Emma."

The blonde rolled her eyes to display her give-a-shit meter.

"This isn't a joke. Chances are, he wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do something horrible to Regina, or God forbid, that kid." Anton said with conviction.

Emma glared, "Let him try." She clenched her fist as she imaged killing him in the same manner she had killed Albert Blackwell.

The giant shook his head, "Listen to yourself. Not everything is about you. Think about someone else for a change."

"Wow, so now I'm selfish? I can't and won't walk away from them. I'll convince Regina to go away with me. We can take Henry and go." Emma said brainstorming.

"And then what?" Anton smiled softly, "That's Robin's kid. He would find you and if he didn't, the cops would. You and Regina would go to jail for kidnapping and then where would the boy be? What about Kathryn or Regina's father?"

Emma fought the sting at the back of her eyes. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the big man was right. Part of her wanted to tell him she was willing to take them all with her. She could chance not getting caught, but it was pointless. Where would they go? Emma only had a couple thousand bucks she had saved from her pay at the club. Sure it would feed them for a while if they were planning on living out of a car, but it wouldn't house them let alone much else. It would only be enough money for the three of them for a very short time. Not to mention Regina would never leave her father or her best friend, and Emma would never ask her to.

Her eyes moved to the liquid that had spilled out from the crate Anton had dropped in his moment of rage. Several bottles had shattered, leaving wet glass shards everywhere and random corks. The notorious crate, she thought to herself.

"Why are you receiving the orders? I thought the club owner was supposed to be here for all shipments." She asked.

Anton shrugged, "Robin trusts me after last night, I guess."

One of the corks had a small almost nonexistent x carved into the wax seal. She walked over to the broken crate and its inventory and knelt down for a better view. She reached out and picked up the cork. Yep, it was an x alright. She picked up another one and it too had an x, in fact, all this crate's broken bottles had exes on the corks. There was nothing else. There were no drugs or anything else and she had no idea what the exes meant. She stood and walked over to one of the undamaged crates.

"What is it?" Anton asked watching her with curiosity.

She picked up one of the bottles from the new crate but saw no marks on its cork. She hurried over to another crate and like the broken ones; each cork had a small x carved into it.

Emma glanced back to Anton, "I just found what I've been looking for."

"What did you find?" He asked, now standing next to her.

"I'm not sure, but I aim to find out." She said sticking two of the corks from the busted crate into her pants pockets. She paused to look at the giant, "Unless you plan to stop me."

Anton raised an eyebrow, "I'm still on your side baby girl."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina watched her best friend stare blankly at her as she concluded the detail of her week. She hadn't meant to make the visit about her, but who else was she supposed to talk to about these things?

"And did you apologize to Emma?" The blonde asked.

Kathryn was doing much better and was even starting to look more like her old self. There was even talk that she might be able to go home today. It would depend on what the doctor said when he got in."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Apologize for what?"

"Seriously?" Kathryn looked around the commons room to ensure no one was listening. "She begged you to listen to her and you didn't? You completely treated her like shit."

"Hey, I did not treat her like shit. I only ignored her a bit." Regina admitted.

"Same thing. You think you're ignoring someone when you're mad at them. Yet there is this way about you and the tone in your voice that might as well be a slap in the face." Kathryn said. "So have you told her the test result at least?"

Regina paused taking a moment to look around the room as if to find something more interesting. This isn't exactly how she thought this conversation would go. She thought her friend would actually be on her side for once.

"I'll take that as a no. They need to let me out of here so I can fix this before you totally fuck it up." Kathryn said standing from the small wooden chair.

"What?" Regina managed as she watched her friend walk up to the nurse's station. Hushed tones could be heard. One of the nurses nodded her head at something the blonde had said as another picked up the telephone.

Kathryn made her way back to Regina, "They are sending for the doctor now."

Regina was puzzled, "Fix this?"

The blonde sat back down in her seat, "We are going to fix this thing with you and Emma."

"There's nothing to fix." Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I don't think it is a good idea for me to pursue any type of," She struggled to find the right word, "relationship."

"And I'm the one on medication?" Kathryn asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you hit your head since the last time I saw you?"

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "It is safer for everyone if we keep it platonic."

"Honey you are way past that. You all but had sex with her and you think you can go back like nothing ever happened? Get real Regina. That girl is head over heels for you and for Henry." She said moving to the edge of her seat.

"I can't do it, Kathryn," Regina said flatly.

"Can't or won't?" Her friend asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I just got a divorce. I need to concentrate more on my son and not on dating." The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, "Emma is a lot younger than me and…"

"Those are excuses, Regina. Age doesn't matter as long as you are both consenting adults." The blonde tilted her head at her friend, "What are you really afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." She hesitated and swallowed, "She doesn't have children. She gets to come in when Henry's at his best. She doesn't see him when he is having a bad day. She doesn't have the responsibility of actually having to take care of another human being. Making sure he is clothed and fed. Making sure Henry does his homework and eats his vegetables."

"Bullshit." The blonde said shaking her head from side to side. "Those are all minor things. Those are things she would learn in time. To the best of my knowledge, she has been around the boy in some pretty bad situations. So try again. What are you afraid of, really?"

Regina chewed her lip. Why couldn't her friend see how hard this was for her and accept it, "What if I'm just some passing phase for her?" Her words were soft but shaky. "What if I give myself to her and she bores of me? I'm not 25 anymore Kathryn. What if everything is going great but then all the sudden she doesn't want to play house anymore? I'm not strong enough for more disappoint in my life, in Henry's life." Regina closed her eyes for a second to fight the tears that threatened her. When she opened them, Kathryn wore a warm smile.

Slowly the blonde pulled her friend into her arm, "You're right, what if any of that?" After a moment she pushed the brunette back to look at her, "But what if this is exactly what she wants? Don't you owe it to yourself to at least attempt to find happiness?"

Before Regina could respond, a short round Middle Eastern man joined them at the small table. "Miss Midas, I have been looking over your charts and reviews from the staff members. I think today is as good a day as any to go home. I do want you to continue your medication and I need someone who will claim responsibility for you."

"What do you mean responsibility?" Regina asked.

"Well, I want someone who will keep an eye out for warning signs. We don't want a repeat of what brought her in here." He said matter of fact. "It will take a little while to get her checked out of here. In that time I will get you some brochures on depression relapses and their warning signs. I've notified Mr. Hopper, so I'm sure he will be giving you a call when you leave to set up a schedule."

Regina nodded her understanding as she made eye contact with her best friend. Kathryn seemed excited about it, which she didn't blame her. This place gave her the creeps. She prayed there wasn't a repeat of that night in the bathroom.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry placed his backpack down on the piano bench of the music room. He had been looking forward to this all week. Usually, he would practice on his grandfather's piano, but his grandfather hadn't taken him to his house in a while. He assumed that it was because his mom was having a hard time. Since that "hard time" happened to be over Emma, he hadn't been able to practice at the apartment either.

He let out a loud sigh as he sat down putting his fingers over the keys. Music was the one thing in the world that relaxed him. It never mattered what was going on. As soon as his fingers danced over the keys and the notes filled the air, it was like nothing else mattered. He began to play Ode to Joy.

An odd sound came from somewhere behind him and he stilled his fingers. Pausing, he listened. There were only the random sounds of chatter in the hallway from other students moving about. After a few seconds, he started to play again.

The overhead bell rang, signifying that the next class had started. Henry stopped to let the last of the banging locker doors end. Squeaky sounds of sneakers on waxed floors quieted before he continued playing. Again the earlier sound came from somewhere behind him.

Henry stood, turning around. There was only him in the vacant music room. The sound was different than most, but it was familiar to him. It had sounded much like a cross between a sniffle and a whimper. He had heard a sound much like that many of nights from his mother's room after she and his dad fought.

The sound came again and Henry followed it to the far side of the room. In a darkened corner, beside the coat rack was the shadow of someone sitting on the floor. Their back was against the wall and their arms wrapped around their knees. Cautiously, Henry moved towards the figure, "Are you okay?"

At first, there was only the sniffle but then a small voice said, "Go away."

Even the voice was familiar, "Do you want me to go get someone?"

"No. Just leave me alone." The voice was male and even though it was quiet, it came out sterner than before.

Henry chewed his bottom lip, but continued closer, "Are you sure you're okay?"

The boy raised his head up, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

To Henry's surprise, it was Peter. He started to turn away and do as the other boy had asked, but then he stopped. He couldn't leave him alone. Something was wrong, "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

The other boy stood up quickly with a glare. He stepped closer to Henry, his face coming into the light, "You've helped enough freak."

Henry couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his mouth. Peter's eye was swollen at the corner. The place where his eye should have been white was the darkest red he had ever seen. The closest thing he could compare it to was a zombie movie he had seen once while with his dad, "What happened?"

"Don't play like you don't know." He snapped.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask your bodyguard?" Peter retreated back into the shadow leaning his back against the wall as he stood.

"My bodyguard?" Confusion crossed Henry's face. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your blonde friend came to our house last night." He sneered.

"Emma?" He asked, still not clear.

"Yeah, that was what she said her name was. You can stop crying to her about my brother and me. My dad is moving us to a different school." The boy said looking down at the floor.

"So Emma beat you up?" Henry asked unbelievingly.

The boy snorted out a small laugh, "No. This is my dad's handy work."

Henry's eyes widened, "Your dad did this to you?"

Peter didn't say anything. He crossed his arms over his chest and sniffled.

"Where is Felix?" He had never seen one boy without the other in the whole time he had been at this school.

"He got it worse than me. Dad said it was better if he stayed at home until he could stand." Peter said as if it were something that happened all the time.

Who could do this to their own kid? He had been bad many times in his life, but his parents never hit him and especially like that. The worst he could ever remember getting was chewed out by his father and on occasion he was called a name or two. He found himself wishing he had never told Emma about them.

"Don't do that. Don't you dare feel sorry for us." The boy sneered. "If you would have kept your mouth shut this wouldn't have happened."

Henry would have argued with him at any other time, but not this time, "Your dad doesn't have the right to hit you like that."

Another snort came from Peter, "He must not have gotten that memo." He pushed away from the wall and walked towards the exit, "You stay away from us and we'll stay away from you."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma tapped on the wood frame of Dr. Mills' door. She wanted to get his take on the corks and maybe see if he would run tests to see what was so special about those exes.

"It's open." He called from the other side.

She turned the knob and stepped inside with a small smile, "Hey Doc."

"Hey, Swan. I guess you've heard the news?" He said grinning.

Raising an eyebrow Emma asked, "What news?"

"About the lab results." He said pushing the files he had been going over to the side of his desk, "Regina got them this morning. I figured she would have called you."

Emma shook her head slowly to answer the doctor, but her heart fell. Why wouldn't Regina call her and tell her? "No, she didn't."

"Ah, I see. Well, in that case, let me fill you in. You and Zelena were both drugged and there is no evidence that the two of you did anything." He waited for her reaction.

"That's great," Emma said without the conviction there should have been. She thought Regina would be happy she was telling the truth.

"I thought you'd be delighted to know you were right." The man said folding his hands together.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts, "No, I am happy. It's great news." She hesitated and then said, "I came by to see if you could help me with something."

Dr. Mills looked at her with curiosity, "I'll try."

She pulled the two corks from her pocket and passed them to him, "Do you think tests could be run on these."

He looked slightly confused, "What kind of test and why?"

Emma didn't know how much she should reveal. It wasn't as if she didn't want to tell him the truth. She just wanted to keep him safe and the less he knew the better. "Well, I wanted to see what the liquid contents came back as, or if there is something mixed in with the wax."

"It says tequila on this cork so I would assume that's what's in it." He chuckled.

Emma tried hard to fake a smile, "I just want to make sure."

"You still haven't said why." He said keeping his eyes on the corks as he examined them closely.

"You just have to trust me on that one doc." She refused to lie, so it was the best she could come up with.

He stared at her for a long moment and then stood from his chair, "Alright, let's go see what Millie can do."

Emma followed the man out of the office and down the hallway to Millie's lab. Walking inside, the pink haired woman grabbed the blonde in a tight bear hug, "There's my girl."

"Oh, now I'm your girl? That is definitely not how you were acting yesterday." Emma said.

"That was yesterday, before the report." She said stepping back.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You could have just believed me when I told you the truth."

Millie placed her hands on her hips, "I am a 'proof that can be seen', kind of girl. I learned a long time ago not to take anyone at their word. I like facts."

Emma smiled, she could respect that. Although she didn't like the part where she had been treated like a criminal. Isn't it supposed to be innocent until proven guilty?

"What can I do for you two?" Millie asked looking up at her boss.

Dr. Mills passed her the corks in silence.

The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time, when giving one of these as a gift they are attached to a whole bottle."

The old man chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind for the next time." He glanced over at the blonde then back to Millie. "Can you run any test on these to see what other than alcohol might have been with them?"

Millie took the corks and examined them. "It's possible, but it will take a while to pull a proper sample and then run a toxicology test."

"Thanks, Millie. You can call Emma when they're finished" He said walking out of the room.

"Will do." The pink haired woman called after him. She looked over at Emma, "What am I looking for specifically?"

Emma shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't even know if anything out of the ordinary will show up, but I need to know."

Millie sat the two corks down on a metal tray and walked over to the counter, "I'll call you as soon as I know anything."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter23**

Zelena insisted they swing by her apartment before going back to Regina's. She claimed there were some things she needed to gather. The brunette couldn't think of anything she needed to pick up.

"I'll only be a minute Regina." The redhead said pushing the button for her floor.

Regina tightened her grip on her purse strap. Her stomach was queasy and tied in a massive knot. What if Emma was there? She wasn't ready to see her yet. She already felt bad for not calling her with the test result. She wasn't ready to admit that she missed seeing the other woman.

The elevator door opened and the two women stepped off in the direction of the apartment. They would grab whatever it was Kathryn felt she couldn't live without and go. It was no big deal. It would only take a minute.

"What's that?" Kathryn asked.

"What's what?" Regina asked looking around the empty hallway.

"That music," Kathryn said straining her ears to figure out where it was coming from.

Regina listened as she tried to walk softer. It was difficult to hear when her heels clicked loudly on the hallway floors. Suddenly she heard it. 'You're beautiful' drifted through the air as they grew closer to the door.

The brunette froze, closing her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Kathryn asked worriedly.

"It's Emma." She said.

"Oh, right. You told me she could play." The blonde said. "She's pretty good."

Regina took a deep breath before releasing it, "Yes, she is." The brunette adjusted her purse on her shoulder, "Maybe I should just wait for you in the car."

"Oh no, you don't. You are going to talk to her." The blonde said firmly.

"Alright, but I can't do it today. There is so much going on and…" She started.

"I'm not telling you to profess your love, okay? I just want you to talk to her. Start with hi, for God's sake." Kathryn said grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her closer to the door.

Regina's heart beat fast beneath her chest. She listened to Emma play the song through the closed door. Kathryn dug her key from her own purse. Regina wanted to see the younger blonde's face nearly as bad as she wanted to run.

Kathryn unlocked the door without making a sound. Stepping inside, Emma continued to play. She was unaware that she was no longer alone. Regina's eyes searched the dim room for the younger woman as they sat their purses down on the island.

The piano's melody floated through the apartment. The tune had always been a sweet happy sound, but at this moment it seemed sad and dark. Regina found the soft gentle features of the younger blonde. Her emerald eyes hid beneath her closed eyelids as her fingers pressed in the keys of the piano. She was beautiful, to say the least. Of course the brunette had noticed that on several occasions, and at this moment even more so.

Regina walked towards the black baby grand, her eyes glued to the closed ones of Emma's. She almost reached the blonde when she noticed the wet streaks on the younger woman's cheeks, and she gasped.

Emma's eyes shot opened and she grabbed her chest, "HOLY SHIT! You scared me."

"S-sorry." Regina stuttered. "I didn't mean to. I…"

The blonde turned her head, using her shirt to wipe her tears then stood, "It's cool." Emma's eyes caught something behind her and a smile spread across her face, "Kathryn? When did you get out?"

The younger blonde passed the brunette and into the arms of Kathryn. As they hugged their hellos, Regina couldn't help but think about the tears that had stained Emma's cheeks. She wondered if she had been thinking of her mother or of some other tender subject.

"Today. Regina is my official babysitter." The older blonde answered. "You are very gifted."

"Thanks, but I was only goofing off." The younger woman said.

Kathryn smiled, "It's too late to be modest. Regina has already bragged about you and Henry's performance last week. I hear you have magic fingers.

Both Regina and Emma blushed, "Don't you have some stuff you need to grab before we head to my place?"

Kathryn gave the brunette a knowing look and with a smile, she disappeared down the hallway. The silence in the room was deafening. She didn't know where to start let alone what to say.

"So, Dr. Mills filled me in on the results." Emma's tone was smooth but Regina could hear the disappointment.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I…"

"Don't apologize. I'm sure you were busy." The blonde said shoving her hand into her pockets.

"Right." Regina pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. Of course, it was a lie, but she didn't know how to respond. What was she supposed to say?

Silence once again rang out in the apartment. Regina wanted to kick herself. Every time she got around this woman it was like Junior High all over. She was waiting for an acne breakout.

"JESUS!" Kathryn's voice shouted from the hallway, "This painful to watch."

Regina made eye contact with Emma for a moment and then looked to her friend.

"If I have to play mediator, I will." She paused, waiting for one of the other women to say something, but it never came. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She threw her hands up, "Emma you are coming to Regina's for dinner tonight."

When Emma went to protest, the blonde cut her off, "Regina, you are hosting me a welcome home dinner, no argument."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry had been in his room ever since his grandfather brought him home from school. His mother texted him earlier, informing him of his Aunt Kathryn's release. It wasn't the news he wanted to hear. He was happy that she was getting out, but with everything else going on, he didn't want to have to explain why he had yet to go and visit her.

His grandfather had asked him many times on the car ride home what was wrong. He wasn't his normal talkative self. He didn't want to tell the old man. The last time he shared his problem with someone, it only made things worse. Why did grownups always have to put their noses in everyone's business?

He threw himself down onto the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. The glow-in-the-dark stars still filled the space over his head. At night he enjoyed pretending he was floating through outer space somewhere. He wished he were there now.

"Henry!" He heard his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Great, they're here already." He said under his breath. He stared up at the little yellowish plastic pieces attached to the textured ceiling.

He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and shuffling in the hallway. The guest room door opened and then closed. Every time he thought of his Aunt, he could only see that night. The blood and the fear in his mother's eyes had almost been too much for him. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Did he pretend nothing ever happened? How could he?

Footsteps stopped outside his door and there was a tap. His plan was to ignore it, but the door handle turned.

"Henry?" His mother's voice was soft as she stepped inside and closed the door. "Is everything alright?"

He kept his eyes on the stars, "Everything's peachy." He didn't mean for the sarcasm in his tone, but he couldn't help it.

He watched his mother walked over to his bed and sit down on the edge out of the corner of his eye, "Okay, out with it."

"Nothing's wrong." He lied.

"Henry Daniel Locksley, don't lie to me." She said, her voice laced with warning.

He exhaled loudly and sat up, "Just having a bad couple of days."

"So tell me about them." She said brushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

He shifted, "There's nothing to tell. Just stuff."

His mother stared at him, "I'm sure your Aunt Kathryn would love to see you. She misses you."

He lowered his eyes to the floor but didn't say anything.

"Baby I know things have been tough for us lately, but it's been hard on Kathryn too. She needs our love and support right now. She needs to see that we still love her and we haven't given up on her." His mother's voice sounded pleading and he looked at her.

"I know that, but why did she have to do it?" He asked.

His mother seemed to search for words, "Well, she was having trouble dealing with some things."

"What those men did to her?" He asked.

His mother nodded her head, "Yes, that's a big part of it."

He let out a sigh, "I'm not mad at her. I just don't understand why she would leave us like that. I thought she loved us."

"Is that what you think?" His mother asked cupping his face in her hands, "Baby she does love us. She loves you most of all. Sometimes people don't know how to ask for help so they think that killing themselves is the only solution." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Maybe you should talk to your Aunt Kathryn about this."

Henry nodded his head, "Okay mom. I'll be down in a few."

She stared at him for a long moment before standing, "You might want to get cleaned up. Emma is coming for dinner tonight."

He gave a weak smile, trying to hide his anger. He was mad at Emma. If she hadn't gone and told Peter and Felix's parents then they wouldn't have been beaten. This was definitely not something he wanted to discuss with his mother. He could see the concern in his her expression so he smiled bigger, "I'll be down shortly."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Things were quiet at dinner. Dr. Mills and Kathryn did most of the talking. Emma sat watching the brunette out of the corner of her eye. It seemed Regina was avoiding eye contact with her, but that wasn't the most disturbing thing. The most disturbing thing was how Henry was acting. He refused to look at her and barely said three words to her since she arrived.

"So Emma, how are things at the club?" Kathryn asked.

More silence filled the space before the younger blonde replied, "I don't work at the club anymore."

Kathryn tilted her head, looking at Regina before looking back at Emma, "What? I thought you were the owner now."

Emma took a sip of her water and gave a small smile, but didn't know where to start.

"I'm sorry, I meant to fill you in, but I didn't think you needed to worry about anything except getting better." Regina butted in.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked with even more curiosity.

"My father did what my father does and screwed me over." Emma paused hearing the older woman gasp, "It's no big deal, I'll figure it out."

"That son-of-a-bitch," Kathryn said with a glare. "How can he do that?"

"He's like every other adult. He sticks his nose in other people's business." Henry said loud enough that he was heard from his end of the table.

"Excuse me?" Regina looked as surprised as everyone else.

Emma watched him. He shook his head, "Nothing. May I be excused?"

"No, you may not." Her eyes were a mix of anger and confusion, "Why did you say that?"

His eyes stared down at his plate and he sighed with frustration. "Because grown-ups are always nosy." His eyes shot up to meet Emma's, "And they only make things worse."

No one at the table missed the look the boy had given his friend, and now all eyes were on Emma. She furrowed her brows, wondering what had happened between her and the kid. Did he still think she cheated on his mother?

Regina studied the blonde's face for a moment then turned back to her son, "What's going on Henry?"

He looked back at his plate, "Ask her." He pointed at the blonde.

"Ask me what?" Emma looked around the table. "Henry I don't know what you're talking about." She said with sincerity.

"What I told you last night. You went and talked to their parents." Henry's glare was icy.

Emma replayed her visit over in her head and then it came back, "Maybe here isn't the best place to discuss this." She said trying not to look at Regina.

"This is the perfect place," Regina said with authority.

Henry huffed, "See what I mean." He looked at Emma with disappointment and her heart sank.

"Henry, I'm sorry, but I had to talk to them. What those boys are doing is wrong." Emma said as gentle as she could.

"It wasn't your place." He snapped. "You only made things worse." His voice was venomous.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Regina said standing up from the table.

Emma gave Henry an apologetic look before turning to the brunette. "There are these two boys in Henry's class that were giving him a hard time. When he first told me about them I sent a couple of guys to scare them, but apparently, it didn't work. So, when he told me last night that they were still bothering him, I went and had a chat with their father. He assured me the issue would be resolved."

Regina eyes widened, "How come I wasn't told that someone was bullying you?"

Henry shot up from his chair, "Because it wasn't anyone's business. You only made it worse." He all but yelled at Emma.

"Did they hurt you?" Regina moved towards her son.

"NO! THEIR DAD HURT THEM BECAUSE OF HER!" He shouted before running out of the room and up the stairs.

Emma was in shock. Not only had she never seen Henry act that way before, she didn't know how to process the information.

Regina started to go after the boy, but Dr. Mill's caught her elbow, "No. Let me."

Emma watched the old man exit the room and turned to Regina, "I'm sorry.'

"That seems to be your favorite line. You should have come to me when you found out about those boys." Regina had her own icy tone.

"I know and I'm sorr…" She started.

"STOP!" Regina shouted, "I'm his mother. It is my job to deal with things like this, not yours." Her eyes matched those of her son's from only minutes ago.

"Regina." Kathryn started.

Regina put her hand up to her friend, "My job has been to protect him since the day he was born. How can I if I don't know what's going on? You're supposed to be the adult and that means telling me if you know my child is in danger." The younger blonde could see the tears welling up in the other woman's eyes, and she remained quiet. "Why didn't he tell me?" The question was more to herself.

"Look, He told me about the other kids and I thought I could stop it. He only ever thinks of your feelings first and he didn't want you to worry." She tried to explain.

"I'm his mother, I'm supposed to worry." A tear escaped and the brunette didn't try to wipe it away.

Emma wanted to pull the woman into her arms and comfort her. The last thing in the world she wanted to see was Regina cry. She should have told her about the bullies, but she was trying to be Henry's friend. She didn't want to be a snitch.

Roughly yanked from her thoughts, Regina said, "Miss Nolan, I think it would be a good idea if you left."

For a moment the younger blonde didn't move, "Regina, I'm sorry."

"I can't deal with this right now." The brunette wiped beneath her eye, "My son needs me, so if you will show yourself to the door."

"Come on Regina." Kathryn tried.

"No." Regina said, "I can't." Without another word, she walked out of the room.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. What was she supposed to do now?

"Emma…" Kathryn said searching for some comforting words.

The younger blonde shrugged, "It seems all I can do is screw up when it comes to her. Just tell her I'm sorry, okay?" She didn't wait for Kathryn to reply, instead, she hurried from the house as if it were on fire.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina hadn't made it to Henry's room when she heard the front door open and close. It indicated that Emma had left. She bit back the tears she felt. She was angry with Emma Nolan, so why did it feel like her heart fell from her chest when she heard the other woman leave?

She tapped on her son's doorframe, "Henry? May I come in?"

"You're going to anyways," was his stubborn reply.

She turned the doorknob and let herself in. Her father wasn't inside, where she thought he'd be. She closed the door behind her and looked down at her son who lay on his bed with his back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about the boys at school?" Regina asked.

Henry only shrugged. He was on most days, a very level headed and overly mature child. That was until his anger got the better of him. She would love to blame Robin for those traits, but she knew damned well he got them from her.

"Please talk to me." She paused, fighting the lump in her throat. "You used to tell me everything."

Henry rolled over to look at her, "I never told you everything."

His tone wasn't malice, but it hurt all the same, "What do you mean?"

He stared up at the ceiling for several long seconds before saying, "I heard you cry a lot when dad was here." Regina held her breath as he continued, "Dad treated you bad for so long and you put up with it."

"I thought it was…" She started.

"The best thing for me." He finished. "Grandpa said you are just like Grandma. He said you are always worried about everyone else. I see you try and pretend that you're okay, and I know you're not." He paused again chewing on his lip, "So I don't always tell you everything. You have enough to worry about."

Regina knelt down in front of the boy, "You are my son. I will always worry about you no matter what." She touched his shoulder, "Honey, as grown up as you seemed to be, you are still only nine-years-old. You should be out playing with your friends. You should be watching cartoons and doing other things kids your age do. It is my job to worry about you and if someone is threatening you or hurting you, you need to tell me."

"I'm not like the kids my age. I'm a freak." Sadness laced his voice.

She took his chin in her hand and moved his head so his eyes were on hers, "You are not a freak."

"Yes, I am." His voice raised a couple of octaves and he pulled his chin free of his mother's hand. "Mom, I can't talk kids my age, and the older ones think I'm a freak because I've skipped a few grades. You have no idea how hard it is, but then I found Emma. She didn't treat me like a freak. For the first time ever, I had a friend." He blinked back his own tears, "But then she betrays me."

Regina had never even considered Henry was having a problem at school. He played it off so well. She knew he didn't have many friends, but she thought maybe he was going through a phase or something. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Emma did the right thing. She didn't betray you. She was trying to protect you."

Tears slipped down her son's face as he sobbed, "But Peter and Felix's dad beat them for it."

Regina pulled the boy to her chest, "Oh baby, that's not Emma's fault and it's not your fault."

"Why would he do that? Why couldn't he just ground them or something?" He choked out between his hiccupped cry.

Regina couldn't stop her own tears, "Some people are bullies."

"Like dad." He stated. Images of the fights she had had with Robin came rushing back. She hesitated, then confirmed, "Like dad."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma sat in the back corner of the restaurant eyeing the now half empty bottle of wine through the dim lights. Her mind flashed back to her last night in New York. The way her heart had raced when she was up on the ledge of the balcony. She wanted to laugh at herself for seeming so dramatic. Of course, she wasn't going to kill herself, she was just having a bad day. Well, a bad few months it would seem.

She glanced down at the time on her cell phone, 7:30. The last hour since she left Regina's, had been trying to figure everything out. August told her the cops had been digging around their father's office and the club asking questions. She was surprised her father hadn't called her. He would reiterate what a disappointment she was, or announce his disownment of her.

"I figured you would have learned your lesson about drinking the other night." Her brother's voice said as he pulled up a chair across from her.

She wanted to argue the fact that she hadn't been drinking that night but decided she didn't have the energy. "Where's Zelena?"

"She'll be here. She had a few things to finish up at her office." He said grabbing the bottle and pouring some in the empty glass before him.

Emma nodded and took a sip from her glass, "I'm sorry about what happened with Zelena and me."

"Oh? Why is that? From what I understand, nothing happened." He said drinking from his own glass.

"You're right, nothing happened, but I'm sure you thought…"

"Thought you got my fiancé drunk to take advantage of her?" He asked with a small smirk.

On a normal day, she might have laughed or at least smiled, but not today, "It's not a joke August."

Before he could reply, Zelena walked up to the table, "Sorry I'm late. Did you already order?" She asked, not looking at Emma as August stood to pull out her chair.

"No, we haven't. I just got here myself." He said glancing at his sister.

She didn't miss the redhead's gaze move from Emma's nearly empty glass to the bottle, "I see you've been here a while." Her eyes still didn't meet the blondes.

"Yeah, well, my evening didn't go quite as planned." She reached for the bottle to fill her glass again, "So I had time." She could feel the buzz affecting her senses.

There was an awkward silence as she took a long drink from her glass. Awkward was becoming the norm when sitting at a table, "I'm surprised you're not screaming at me August."

"Why would I scream at you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured you would have been angry about the other night." She said gulping down the rest of her glass. She couldn't let the topic go.

August straightened, "Nothing happened, so I've no reason to be mad."

"Liar." She said with a snort. "I bet the minute Zelena called you were ready to beat my ass."

Her brother shifted uncomfortably. He looked at fiancé and then back at her, "You're right. At first, I was livid, but I was out of town so I couldn't have gotten to you even if I wanted to. Zelena sent me the results and it proves that nothing happened." He cleared his throat, "Anyways, it's over now so we can drop it."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, right." If Zelena thought she was hiding her shame of the past situation, she was sadly mistaken. Even Regina looked at her as if she were still guilty of a crime that was never committed. As far as August, he would always remember how he felt when he first got the call from his soon to be. Nothing could erase that from his mind.

The waiter walked up, "Are you ready to order ma'am?" He asked Emma.

"I'll have another bottle and they'll have…" She let her words die out as she gestured towards her companions.

"I'll have the chicken Marsala, and she will have the blackened chicken penne." August passed the menu up to the waiter, "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

She shook her head as she stared into her glass. The waiter took the menus before leaving to place their order.

August looked at her with concern, "Emma, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She gave a failed attempt at a smile. "Well, that's not true." She refilled her glass and took another long sip. She didn't miss the sigh her brother released, "I'm going to the police to turn myself in."

"WHAT," Zelena shrieked now looking the blonde woman in the eye!?

"Emma, you need to think this through. Right now, they have nothing. There's nobody, no proof that a crime was even committed." August explained.

"I need to do this." She took a gulp from her glass and set it down on the table, "I don't want anything coming back to my friends. They were only trying to help me."

"Listen to your brother," Zelena said with her undivided attention on the blonde in front of her. "They don't have anything. They can't even put together a reasonable timeline."

Emma brushed her fingers through her hair, "They won't stop. They will continue to look for him forever. I don't want to be sitting on my front porch in thirty years to have them come up with new evidence. I damned sure don't want them finding anything else to harass Regina or Kathryn about. They need time to heal, not be treated like criminals. I've done enough damage."

"And what does Regina think about this?" Zelena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't told her, and besides, it's not her decision," Emma said reaching for the bottle of wine.

August reached out holding the bottle in place, "Emma, she wouldn't want you to do this."

She stared hard at her brother for what seemed like an eternity. "I have no idea what Regina Locksley wants, but I know it doesn't involve me. I just want this to end." She felt the sting in her eyes and blinked, "I want you to try and get me a deal. I mean, I know I'm a killer. I just mean I would like to think I could at least get 20 years with the possibility of parole."

August took his hand off the bottle and picked up his own glass to take a sip, "I don't think this is the best decision."

Her brother's words seemed to dull out when she caught a familiar figure at a nearby table out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes moved in that direction. She flexed her jaw muscles. Speak of the devil, she thought to herself. Sitting not two tables away from her was Peter and Felix's father. He was laughing and cutting up as if he hadn't been an abusive piece of shit. No, she hadn't seen the injuries herself, but for Henry to be that upset, they must've been pretty severe.

She interrupted her brother who had still been talking, "Excuse me for a moment."

She pushed back her chair and stood. He wouldn't get away with this and what better night than tonight? Emma walked over to the man's table and stopped beside him.

The brown haired businessman glanced up at her with a friendly smile, "Well, hey they."

"You like to beat up on kids, huh?" She sneered.

His smile remained but confusion flashed through his eyes, "Excuse me?" He glanced nervously at the bleach blonde woman across from him.

"Oh, have you forgotten already?" She clenched her fist beside her. Her heart was now beating in her ears. "Why don't you try it on someone your own size, or does beating your kids make you feel tough."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, so if you would please leave." His voice hardened, but his lips were still curled in an uneasy smile.

"Oh then maybe I should refresh your memory." She began unfastening her belt and slipped it from her belt loops.

"If you don't leave, I will call for security." He said turning in her direction.

She didn't say anything, instead, she wrapped a few inches of her belt around her right hand. The silver buckle glistened in the dim lighting.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked looking around the room, "SECURITY!" He yelled out.

In one quick motion, she cracked the belt over the man shoulder causing him to yelp in pain. It wasn't enough so she hit him again. The more she hit him the angrier she got. She must have struck him dozen times not caring where the buckle landed, "You don't deserve to be a father." Images of her own father popped into her mind. She couldn't stop swinging the belt. Then she could see Robin and how he treated Henry. The man had fallen on the floor trying desperately to crawl away from her, but he couldn't. The lashes were frenzied.

Emma felt strong arms wrap around her causing her to halt. The man was down on the floor cowered in the fetal position. His face, hands, and arms littered with bloody nicks from her small buckle, his shirt torn.

"EMMA, STOP!" She heard her brother yell from behind her as he turned her to face him.

The patrons of the restaurant stood in shock. All eyes were on them.

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S INSANE!" The man shouted as two police officers made their way to the table.

The next thing Emma knew was that she was being placed in handcuffs as one of the officers read her the Miranda rights.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter24**

Regina rested her shoulder into the living room window frame and stared out into the darkness. It was well after midnight and she knew she would never be able to get to sleep. All she could see in her mind was the look on Emma's face when she told her to leave and the heartbreaking reality that her nine-year-old son has been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder and she was too blind to see it.

"Here we go." Her father said carrying two coffee mugs into the room.

"Daddy, I told you to go to bed. I'm fine." She said turning to face him.

He shrugged, "Well, no use in going to bed unless you're sleepy my dear." He sat down on the sofa.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile, "And what would mom say about your sleeping habits."

"If your mother were here I would have every reason to go to bed, tired or not." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewe, daddy." She said wrinkling up her face, the smile still present on her mouth.

"Why haven't you dated? It's been over twenty years. It's got to be lonely." She took a slow sip of her coffee to ensure it didn't burn her lips.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Sometimes, I guess, but I'm too old to worry about things like that now."

"As long as you're breathing, you're still young enough." She said into the steam that rolled off the top of the mug.

"Do you seriously want to discuss this, or are you merely making conversation?" He asked.

Regina's eyes shot to his. She wasn't sure how to gauge his tone, "Seriously. I mean we always joke about it, but we never actually talk about it."

He sat his cup down on the coffee table and folded his hands together. Suddenly Regina was aware that her father's tone had changed, "Alright, let's talk about it."

Apprehension was filling her senses. She wasn't so sure she wanted to discuss this anymore.

"I've been on a couple of dates." He said.

Her eyes widened, "Really? When? With who?"

She wasn't expecting that remark. She thought for sure he would give her some long speech about how her mother was his true love and he could never be with another. She swallowed waiting for an answer, afraid she would feel that he had cheated on her mother.

He took his cup and leaned back on the sofa, "I went on a date last week. Her name is Ellen and she's nice."

All Regina could do is look dumbly at her father. It took a long minute, but finally, her senses returned to her, "Oh. Wow. Is it serious?"

He smiled at his daughter, "It's not a disease, Regina." He could obviously tell she was in shock. "Don't worry dear, there won't be any weddings bells for a while yet." He chuckled, and took a sip from the steaming mug, "I've imagined having this talk a million times when you were a little girl, but I kept telling myself that you needed time. Ellen had asked me to coffee more times than I care to admit over the last twenty years. I always declined."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "But why?"

"Because I always told myself that I needed to worry about you, and that's what I did. I was afraid I would shame your mother in some way. I told myself that I would take her up on her offer as soon as you moved away and got married." He chuckled again, "But then there was Henry." Just saying his grandson's name brought a smile to his face. "I could see how Robin was and I didn't want either of you to deal with him alone. I also worried that I would miss out on your lives if I got too caught up in my own."

The moment of hurt she felt for her mother evaporated and left only sadness for her father, "Oh daddy. I'm so sorry."

He tilted his head slightly in his daughter's direction, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm a blind idiot." She stood up and let out a loud sigh, "I never once thought about your feelings. I guess I just naïvely assumed that when mom died that was it. Of course, you would get lonely. Hell, I couldn't even see that my son was under so much pressure. I am such an idiot."

"Stop that." Her father's voice rose, catching her off guard, "You are not an idiot. You didn't know I was lonely because I refused to let you know. I buried myself in work and Henry, and for a while, that was enough. It's not your job to worry about your parents like that. Isn't that what you told Henry?"

Regina chewed on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She was so very tired. Her emotions were shot, and if she had to cry one more time she would scream.

"Regina, don't do what I did." He said softly. She waited for him to continue, "I let too many years go by worrying about everyone else and forgetting about myself, you're doing the same thing."

Regina walked back to the window, "I know where this is going daddy and I can't."

She could hear his footstep coming closer to her, "Why not? What are you so afraid of? She's not like her father."

She didn't want to turn around, "I can't."

"Can't or won't? Regina. You're not getting any younger either. You've wasted too many years on a man that never deserved you." He said from a few feet behind her.

She spun to face him, "I-I'm afraid okay?" Her voice snapped through the quiet house with a small echo and she spoke softer, "I'm scared to death that she will hurt me or worse, she will hurt Henry."

"How do you know if you don't even give her a chance?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Before she could answer, the house phone rang making her jump. She looked down at her wristwatch, "Who is calling at this hour."

She hurried to the entryway table and picked up the receiver before it had a chance to ring again, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Locksley, this is August Nolan." Regina's heart sank. Emma was her first thought and she waited expecting the worst.

"I'm sorry to call so late, but I'm trying to get ahold of Dr. Mills and he isn't answering his cell." The man said.

"Why are you looking for my father?" She turned to look at the doctor who waited in the doorway.

"I…" He hesitated. "I think I would rather talk to him."

"What's happened? Is Emma okay?" Panic crept into her voice.

The man exhaled, "Emma's fine. I mean she isn't hurt or anything, but." He hesitated again.

"But what?" She barked.

Her father took the phone from her, "This is Dr. Mills."

Regina chewed her bottom lip wrapping her arms around her middle. The knot in her stomach twisted again and it was hard to breathe. She couldn't take any more.

"How badly is he hurt?" Her father asked.

Regina started pacing the floor. How badly is he hurt? Who is he?

"Hold on one second." The doctor said reaching into the drawer of the entryway table to retrieve and pen and paper, "Alright, go ahead."

Regina watched her father scribble out the name Harold Mathis, "Got it. I will take care of it. You too. Talk to you soon."

"What's going on?" Regina wasn't far from hyperventilating.

Dr. Mills hung up the receiver and took his daughter by the shoulders, "Regina, take a deep breath. Emma is not harmed. So please, calm down."

The brunette did as she was instructed. After a few deep breaths, "Okay. What happened?"

"Well, it would appear that Emma's been arrested." He said calmly.

"Arrested? For what," she asked?

"Call Zelena. She'll fill you in." He said moving towards the doorway, "I have something I need to do."

She didn't argue with him, as bad as she wanted to, instead, she went in search of her cell phone. Zelena's number was in it and she hadn't called her enough times to memorize it. She hurried into the kitchen and found it on the island. Her finger fumbled through the contact log until she found what she was looking for and pressed the call button. She held her breath as the phone dialed.

"Regina," Zelena said apparently reading her caller ID?

"What's going on?" She asked, her body shaking, "Why did Emma get arrested."

"She assaulted a man at a restaurant this evening." Regina listened carefully. "She had been drinking when I met her and August there. She called and told us she had something she needed to discuss with us and we agreed." The redhead hesitated, but then continued, "Anyways there was a man at another table who caught her attention. She asked to be excused and went over. After a minute or two, he yelled for security. She took her belt off and began beating the man with it. We couldn't hear what was being said, but she was relentless. August had to pull her off him. The restaurant called the police and they arrested her. I'm sure the man will press charges, but his wife was pretty pissed at him when they left though."

This time Regina paused. Why would she beat a random man, "Where do I go to bail her out?"

"I just told you that she attacked a man and that's the first thing you say?" Zelena asked, but Regina didn't answer? "We won't know what bail is until we see a judge and it looks like it will have to wait until 9 am."

"Fine, I'll meet you at the courthouse by 9 in the morning," Regina said starting to end the call.

"Regina, there's more," Zelena said.

"Okay." She held her breath.

"Emma wants to turn herself in for the murder of Albert Blackwell." The words seemed foreign to her at first. As if they didn't quite register.

It only took a second to sink in, "She what? She can't do that. Zelena you can't let her."

"I was trying to talk to her about it, but that's when she noticed that man. His wife said something about him beating her children," the redhead seemed as surprised as she was.

Regina started to tell her she needed to try harder, but it suddenly dawned on her who Harold Mathis was, "Oh my God. Peter and Felix's father."

"Excuse me?" Zelena asked.

"The man Emma attacked. He is the father of a couple of boys Henry goes to school with. He abused his sons after Emma informed him that his boys were bullying Henry. Henry was very upset with Emma and blamed her for it." She let out a shaky breath, "I can't tell Henry she went to jail over this. He will blame himself."

There was a long silence until Zelena said, "I know you want to see Emma, but it's probably a good thing she is in jail for the night. She was well on her way to getting shitfaced and only God knows what she would have done. She needs to sleep it off somewhere she can't hurt herself or anyone else."

Regina knew she was right. So she ran her fingers through her hair, "I agree. I'll see you around 9 then." With that, she ended the call. There would definitely be no sleeping tonight.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry chewed the skin on the edge of his fingernail until it was pink and raw. The two chairs on either side of him were vacant and it made him worry. Where were Peter and Felix? Surely they hadn't moved already.

He didn't sleep well last night. Emma and how he treated her stayed on his mind. He tried to call her to apologize, but she wouldn't answer her phone. He was a horrible person and he didn't blame her if she never talked to him again.

"Henry?" The teacher called.

His head snapped up in her direction, "Yes Mrs. Blue?"

"Is everything alright? You don't look well." She said walking towards his desk.

He glanced around at the curious faces now looking in his direction, "I'm fine. Just trying to concentrate." He looked down at his test paper and realized he hadn't even started it. The clock on the wall said that thirty minutes had passed since the teacher passed them out.

Mrs. Blue walked up and peered down at his blank test and raised an eyebrow, "Henry will you step outside with me for a minute please."

Henry swallowed. Every eye in the room was on him, a couple of snickers and mumbling could be heard from the far side of the class, but he could make out what they were saying. He made his way out into the hallway where Mrs. Blue waited.

"What's going on Henry? You haven't been yourself for the past few days and today you seem worse." The brown-haired woman explained.

There was no way Henry would share anything private with the woman. She was nice and all, but he didn't know her well enough to trust her, "Where are Peter and Felix?"

The teacher seemed thrown off by the question. It wasn't what she had expected as a response, "Uh, I'm not sure. Henry, we're talking about you, not Peter and Felix."

As if he hadn't heard her words he continued his inquiries, "They didn't get pulled out of school did they?"

The petite brown haired woman crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the boy as if he had grown a second head, "I don't think so. I'm sure the office would have informed me. I think their mother kept them home for a doctor's appointment or something. Why are you worried about them Henry?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't tell her. This was definitely not his business to tell. He hoped they didn't have to go to the doctor over new injuries.

"Is this why you are having trouble focusing on your work?" She asked tilting her head slightly to get a better view of his face.

"Maybe. I don't know." Henry was confused. He didn't want to tell her anything but at the same time, he didn't want to lie either.

"Is there something I need to know? Does this have something to do with Peter's eye yesterday?" She asked.

He swallowed and nodded his head. It wasn't telling her if she guessed, right?

The teacher took a deep breath and then slowly released it, "I see. Do you know what happened to him?"

Henry chewed his bottom lip and nodded his head, "I do, but I can't tell you."

She closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "Damn it." She mumbled. "I always suspected there was something going on in that house, but they always told me that they got their bruises and broken bones from each other."

Henry was a little shocked that the woman got all of that out of their brief and less than informative conversation. He could see the watery look in her eyes, "Please don't tell them I told you. This has gotten way out of hand already."

The teacher knelt down with her knees on the tile floor and put her hands on his should, "I would never do that."

He gave a weak smile to indicate that he appreciated it. Mrs. Blue had always been a nice teacher, but there was something about her that made her odd. Today, however, all oddities seemed to melt away when he could see how much she cared.

"OOOH DAMN," several voices yelled in unison!

Henry and Mrs. Blue looked around. More cheering and sounds were coming from their classroom, "What in the world?"

Mrs. Blue stood, "Henry, wait here while I see what is going on."

He watched as she opened the door to the class and walked inside. He could see a group of his classmate gathered around a boy watching something on his cell phone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Blue asked walking over to the group.

Several of the students ran back to their desk, a couple were still engrossed in the video and seemed as if they never knew she was there.

Mrs. Blue snatched the phone from the one boy and looked down at the screen, "What is this?"

"It went viral this morning. She is beating the crap out of their dad." One of the girls said from over the teacher's shoulder.

Henry slowly entered the room. He had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He needed to see that video.

"Hey Henry, isn't that your friend from the talent show?" Another boy asked.

"IT IS!" A girl yelled out from across the room.

Mrs. Blue looked at him and grimaced. He felt as though he were in a tunnel. He slowly made his way to them and carefully took the phone from his teacher turning the screen so he could see. There was Emma alright, beating Peter and Felix's dad down on the floor. His hand began to shake and he suddenly felt cold. His eyes seemed to stop working and before he knew it, everything went black.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma adjusted the toilet paper roll she was using as a pillow. The large room they placed her in was made of cinder blocks and painted a pale gray. A row of stainless steel racks lined two of the walls while a metal sink and toilet sat on another wall for the entire world to see.

This room is what most would refer to as the holding tank. Mostly drunks and junkies were put in here to sober up and wait for their court dates and bail hearings. She was relieved of her bra, because of the metal wire and of course her belt. They let her keep her shoes, but several others either got their shoes taken away or their laces.

She rubbed the black smudge of ink off her finger absentmindedly. Normally they would have taken her fingerprints electronically, but apparently, the machine was down so they had to revert back to the primitive method.

She slept like crap, which she guessed was the point of the room, but also because even in her alcohol-induced mind, she could only think of Henry and Regina. Not only did the night drag-on because of her brain, but because there were no windows and no clocks so you have no idea what time it is. A minute could seem like an hour and an hour could seem like a minute, she wasn't sure.

There were four other women in the room with her. One was a crack head, who sat by herself in the far corner of the room scratching at imaginary fleas. Her hair was matted and dirty and it gave Emma the chills. Two of the women were meth head prostitutes. How did she know their occupations you might ask? Well, these women seemed to be rivals. They spent the night arguing over the corner they were both picked up on. One said the street corner was hers while the other claimed it to be hers and that the other had stolen her John. The rotten front teeth they displayed matched and were a classic sign of meth mouth.

The last was an old heavy set African American woman. Emma wasn't sure what she was in for. At first glance, she looked like someone's grandma and definitely not a criminal. She sat in the corner of her rack down from Emma just staring at the floor. At one point one of the meth hoes attempted to talk to her, but she ignored them and stared at the same spot on the floor. Emma just hoped she wasn't a serial killer.

There was a loud buzzing sound and the doors lock being released. Everyone in the cell turned to see except the old black woman.

"Nolan." A female officer stepped inside. "Let's go."

Emma didn't ask any questions. She was more than ready to leave this room and nearly ran to achieve the goal. The officer grabbed her upper arm and moved her out into the hallway before closing the door behind her. The loud buzz sounded again and then the locks moving back into place.

"Turn around and face the wall." The officer said in a monotone voice.

Emma didn't like this or the way they spoke to her in here, but she complied.

"Put your arms behind your back." She said.

Again Emma did as she was told as the officer clicked the cold metal handcuff down around her wrist. She thought they were a bit overkill, but she was sure it was the procedure.

The officer led her down the long corridor until they stopped at another steel door. The same buzzing noise echoed through the hall and the locks tumbled as they released. The door was opened and they went through.

Emma couldn't think of a single movie off the top of her head to compare to real life here. Sure she had streamed a couple of episodes of that Orange show, but even then, that was a federal prison, not jail.

The female officer stopped outside a window covered office and began removing the cuffs.

"What's going on?" Emma asked not even sure where they were inside the police station.

"You made bail." She said, unamused.

Emma spotted Zelena on the other side of the glass. As happy as she was to be getting out, she wasn't looking forward to any talks with her soon to be sister-in-law.

The officer passed her a bag, "Here are your belongings. Make sure everything is there and then sign the form."

Emma looked inside. Her wallet, bra, a cashier's check for 319.53, and her cell phone were there. She reached her hand in and began moving things around.

"If it's all there, sign." The officer said.

Emma was panicked. Where was it? "It's not here, where is my Zippo?"

The officer hollered through a small window, "Hey, Kathy. She said she had a Zippo."

A tall thin woman wearing slacks and a blazer approached the window, "There was no Zippo."

"Yes, there was." She said moving closer to the opening.

"If she said there was no Zippo, then there was no Zippo." The officer said firmly.

"SHE'S FUCKING LYING," Emma shouted.

The officer stepped in front of her pushing her away from the window, "You need to move back and calm down."

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled, knocking the officer's hands away from her.

"Hey, what's seems to be the problem?" Zelena ran up placing herself between the police officer and her client.

"They have my Zippo," Emma said nearly in tears.

"There wasn't a Zippo on her when she came in." The officer explained.

"She's Lying." Emma began.

"Hey, Emma." Zelena tried but was fighting with the blonde who was trying to get around her, "Emma Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" She finally shouted gaining the desired attention. "We will find it, okay. I promise, but you have to calm down."

Emma closed her eyes for a second to will her tears and anger to stay at bay and nodded her agreement.

Zelena took the piece of paper and scribbled out her signature, "Let's go. Regina would have been here, but she was called away to pick Henry up from school."

"Why? What's wrong with Henry?" She asked, the Zippo forgotten for the moment.

"I didn't ask. I'm sure you can call and find out later." She said ushering the blonde towards the exit. "We need to get as far away from here as we can before you get yourself arrested again."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"All of his tests have come back normal. I have no scientific reason for your son's blackout Dr. Locksley." The neurologist said. "I think you may want to seek out a psychologist or perhaps a counselor." He added before walking out of the room.

Regina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and middle finger. She knew what the reason was. It was simple. Her son was over stressed. How could she have not seen him cracking? She was his mother for God's sake.

"Mom, I'm okay," Henry said quietly sitting on the end of the exam table.

She turned and looked at him, "You're not okay Henry. Nine-year-olds do not go around passing out when they're okay."

He lowered his head and Regina regretted her tone immediately, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you." He said into his chest.

She pulled her lips over her teeth and pressed them together. She had no clue how to get her child to talk to her. She wasn't disillusioned enough to think he would tell her his every secret, but Henry wasn't telling her anything. That hurt her, no matter what his reasons were.

She took her son's face in both hands and lifted it so he was looking at her, "I know you don't want me to worry. That is very grown up for you, but baby, you have to talk to me. Of course, I will worry, but I'm your mom. You're supposed to be able to tell me anything."

Henry nodded, "I know, but I can't tell you if I know it will hurt you or upset you. That's why I told Emma."

"I'm not upset that you went to Emma. I just wish you would talk to me." She said. "I wish Emma would have told me before she did anything rash like…" She let her words die on her lips and sighed, "It's almost like having two children." The last part was more of a mumble, but Henry could hear.

"If I make an appointment with Kathryn's counselor, will you talk with him?" She had the authority to make him see the man, but she also knew that if she forced him, he would shut down even tighter.

He pulled back from his mother's embrace and looked at her face, "If that's what you want me to do."

"I don't know if it will help, but I would like you to try." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded his head, "Okay."

There was a long moment of silence. "I'm scared for her mom." He said with a heavy sadness.

Regina gave her son a tight hug, "Me too baby."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter25**

After hours of staring at the four walls of the high-end apartment, Emma decided to take a walk to get some fresh air. One thing after another kept happening and she didn't want to feel like she did that last night in New York again. The cool night air would clear her thoughts.

Regina was invading her senses as of late. The woman occupied most of her thoughts since their meeting in the club bathroom, but now it seemed to be all the time. Her mind continued to revisit the night in the brunette's study. The brunette's roaming hands and those lips. They were rougher than she might have imagined, but it still managed to stir something low in her stomach.

Zelena vowed to locate her mother's Zippo but had yet to do so. A small part of the blonde wanted to throw her own self off a building for losing the last piece of her mother. Emma paused before pushing the elevator button, this was a bad idea. She wasn't feeling much like being around the people she would pass on the street. In New York, you could walk by hundreds of people and never have to worry about interacting with them. But, here in Houston Texas, people felt the need to chat you up.

As she was about to turn around and head back to the apartment down the hall, the elevator doors opened. Inside stood Zelena, Robert Gold and a heavyset man in a sharp suit and pointed nose. "Emma? I hope we aren't intruding." Gold said with a smile.

The blonde didn't answer him. Instead, she looked at her lawyer who seemed to apologize with her eyes, "What's going on?"

Gold spoke, "We have much to discuss, might we go inside where it's a bit more private?" He gestured down the hallway towards the apartment.

Emma stared at her lawyer for a moment. After it was clear the woman had no intentions of giving an explanation, she led the group down the hallway. What the hell could this be about?

Once they were inside and the door closed, Gold let his eyes roam over the space.

"Miss Midas has a nice place. How come it is you don't have your own place?" The impish man asked strolling through the room observing the living space.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm kind of between jobs at the moment." She crossed her arms over her chest watching the man as he stopped to peer at a painting above the sofa. "Why are you here?"

Mr. Gold made his way across the room to where the piano stood. He ignored the blonde's question, "Congratulations on your performance the other evening. I hear you played very well." He ran a finger across the top of the high gloss finish.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What? Is my father having you follow me around too?"

The man chuckled but kept his eyes on the décor of the room as he makes his round, "No dearie. I have my own reasons to check in on you and I can assure you they do not include David Nolan." Her father's name came out as if it tasted bad on the Scottish man's tongue.

"And your reasons are?" Emma asked, growing more impatient of this game as the seconds ticked on.

Mr. Gold ended his short tour at the island, "Miss Ozman has informed me of your arrest last night."

Emma looked at her lawyer with surprise, "Oh she did, did she? What else did my trusted attorney tell you?"

He smiled reaching for a manila folder the heavy set man passed him, "Give us the room please." The man and Zelena stepped outside the apartment and let the door close behind them. Emma felt a bit queasy. This couldn't be good.

"Miss Ozman has brought it to my attention that you wish to confess to the murder of my nephew." He said flipping through the file.

Emma was speechless. She had no idea what to say. Why would Zelena do this to her? Gold would kill her for sure.

"There is no need for your confession." He said pulling out a small stack of papers that had been paper clipped together.

Emma took them but remained quiet. The first paper was telephone records. The second one was bank transactions. She flipped through the documents, "Phone records and bank statements? I don't know those numbers and I have no clue whose account that is."

"These documents refer to my Nephew, Albert." He said with his eyes locked on her features.

Emma glanced down seeing the date on one of the phone transfers read yesterday's date, "That's not possible." The blonde said in confusion.

"It is my dear. As I told the police less than an hour ago, my nephew is alive and well in Baja." Gold said collecting the paper from the blonde.

"But how," she asked? "I killed him," her voice barely above a whisper.

Gold looked at her for a long moment, then glanced at the door, "My nephew is a shit head, he deserved whatever he got." He started towards the door, "You needn't worry about the other three. They have decided that University in New Zealand is the best thing for them. And I hear that even though they are unable to father any children, their parts still work fine. In case you've wondered."

"So you know?" She asked, wondering what was happing and why he hadn't killed her with his own hands.

"Like I said before, Emma, My nephew is alive and well in Baja, case closed." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "Mr. Mathis will be dropping his charges against you. It appears there was a misunderstanding."

The blonde was dumbfounded. "What does that mean," she asked rushing to the doorway.

Mr. Gold didn't stop his pace towards the elevator, the heavyset man on his heels. When he made it to the lift he pressed the button. He said, "It means Dearie, please refrain from getting yourself into any more trouble." He stepped onto the elevator and was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked staring at the closed doors of the lift.

"I think Mr. Gold just saved all our asses." The redhead stated.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"What is it with this town and Rohypnol," Millie asked, passing a sheet of paper to Emma.

The blonde took the paper and read what the pink haired woman had just told her, "You've got to be shitting me."

"And it is a highly concentrated mixture. Those corks have more than ten times the amount that you, the Doc and Miss Kathryn received," Millie said placing her hands on her hips.

Emma thought back to the surveillance videos. She watched those men drop the drug into both women's drinks. She scratched her neck. Why would the bar have a specific bottle of liquor with high amounts of Rohypnol in them? Why did Blackwell and his friend bring their own?

"Where did you get those corks," Millie asked?

Pulled from her thoughts, Emma said, "I don't have all the answers yet, but I will soon."

She kissed the woman on the cheek, "Thanks."

"Anything for you baby, stay out of trouble," Mille smiled.

Emma walked out of the room. Lost in her own thoughts and not paying attention, she slammed into someone. Her papers cascaded to the floor and they mixed with the other person's. She bent down to help gather the mess off the floor.

"Emma," Regina's voice asked?

Emerald eyes shot up, locking with the smoky ones of the doctor's, "Regina, hey. Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" The brunette asked shuffling her paperwork together as she avoided direct eye contact.

The blonde swallow, but managed a smile, "I umm, needed to see Millie about something. What are you doing here?" Emma cursed herself for the stupid question.

"I work here," Regina said in no particular tone.

"Right." She laughed, her nerves making themselves known, "I guess I'll see you around then."

She rolled her eyes at herself. Why did she have to be a complete idiot when she was around the doctor? She needed to face the facts. The two of them would never be able to be more than what they were. She wasn't what the brunette wanted.

Emma felt a firm grip on her arm pulling her into a side room. Regina closed the door behind them and crossed her arms, "We really need to talk. First, you get arrested for assault, then I find out you planned to turn yourself in. I get a phone call today. Zelena tells me Gold has magically produced evidence that proves a man, that I know for a fact is dead, is alive and well. The three men, who were mutilated, have decided to go to school in New Zealand." She waved her hand in the air frantically. "I have a very upset 9-year old who thinks his best friend hates his guts because she won't answers his apology messages. I find out he has been bullied at school. He passes out because he is overstressed and everyone won't leave me alone about you." Regina took a breath closing her eyes. It was clear she hadn't meant to go that far into a rant.

Emma's eyes were wide. She put up her hands, "Whoa, slow down a little. Go back to Henry passing out?"

Regina opened her eyes looking at the blonde with confusion. She licked her lips, "He saw the video of you attacking Harold Mathis, and his teacher said he passed out."

"Is he okay?" The blonde asked with genuine concern.

The brunette shrugged starting to pace again, "I don't know. The neurologist said there's nothing physically wrong with him. I examined him myself and found nothing. I've convinced Henry to talk to a counselor. I don't think he's happy about it, but he has agreed."

"That's good. I think…, "Emma stopped herself. She had no place giving her opinion of what Regina should do with her son. She had learned that the hard way.

"You think what," Regina peered at her questionably?

The blonde cleared her throat, "I was only going to say that I think it's a great idea. Henry needs someone not so close to him to talk to." She let her eyes fall to the floor, "But I'm not his mom."

"Emma, about last night, I'm sorry." Regina chewed her bottom lip.

Emma smiled putting her hand up, "No need to apologize. You were right. I should've come to you as soon as he told me, but instead, I chose to act like my father."

Regina looked down at her wristwatch, "Damn it." She sighed, "I have to see patients. Will you come to dinner tonight? I want to talk to you more and Henry is dying to see you."

The blonde rubbed her chin apprehensively, "I don't know. I have some errands to run and-"

"Emma, please. I promise I won't kick you out this time." Regina chewed on her lower lip as she waited for the reply.

Emma wasn't expecting her to beg. The blonde's stomach fluttered at the thought of the older woman actually wanting to see her. She had to stop this, "Okay." She wanted to kick herself for her weakness. That was not the response she was sending to her mouth.

The smile that spread across Regina's face was breathtaking, "Great. I'll see you around 7 then."

Emma gave a goofy grin and nodded her head yes. This woman will definitely be the death of her. Not to mention the world seeing her act like a twitterpated fool.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The bell rang out causing Henry to jump. It had taken him the entire class period to focus on the History test before him. He set his pencil down and glanced at the two vacant desks on either side of him and frowned.

Peter and Felix didn't come today either. He wondered if their dad hurt them for what Emma did at the restaurant. As much as he knew his blonde friend shouldn't have done what she did, he was secretly pleased.

The second bell sounded pulling him from his thoughts. The other kids had gone. Mrs. Blue shuffled through the finished test papers the students handed in on their way out.

Henry picked up his own paper and grabbed his backpack. He was in no hurry. He knew Kathryn would be waiting for him from the text message his Grandfather sent him an hour ago. He loved his aunt, but he wasn't looking forward to the discussion.

"Henry? Is everything alright?" The teacher asked as he slipped his paper onto her desk.

He gave a weak smile and nodded. He didn't feel like talking and he sure wasn't telling another grown up his problems. Besides, the only grown-up he wanted to talk to was Emma, but he treated her badly. The blonde had yet to respond to any of his texts.

As Henry headed for the door, a woman rushed passed him, her heels clicking loudly. He wouldn't have paid her any mind, except her voice caught his attention. There was something familiar about it, so he turned, "Mrs. Blue, I'm Susan Mathis."

His eyes widened when he recognized her from Emma's video debut. It was Peter and Felix's mom.

The teacher's eyes flashed to Henry's then back up to the woman's, "It's nice to meet you." She paused, "Henry, I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

He nodded his head, turning back to the door.

"Henry Locksley?" The woman asked causing him to freeze in place.

He slowly looked back at her, "Yes ma'am." He swallowed. She probably hated him too.

"I don't know the whole story of how my boys know you, but thank you." She said, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "For what?"

She hesitated, but managed a smile, "For telling your friend." Her eyes moved to the teacher, "I had no idea he was hurting them. He told me that they did it to themselves, and like an idiot, I believed him."

The teacher stood, "Would you like to sit Mrs. Mathis?"

The woman seemed to shake her thoughts, "No, thank you. I wanted to come and collect the boy's work for today and to let you know they'll be back on Monday. I still have some things to work through with CPS, but they are going to allow them to stay with me."

"You're not making them move?" Henry asked.

She shook her head, "Um, no. Mr. Mathis is taking a job offer out of the country and I have filed for a divorce. The boys have no reason to go to another school."

Henry couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth, "That's great news."

Henry tried to imagine what it would be like if he were in their shoes. Sure, his father was an asshole, but he had never struck him. The worst he had ever done is to yell or appear not to care, but he knew if he hit his mom, he could find a reason to hit Henry too. He wondered if he would have been mad if Peter or Felix had told someone his father had been beating him. He shook his head. No, he would tell someone himself, if it came down to that. Wouldn't he?

He spotted his aunt's silver Lexus parked against the curb as he exited the school. His stomach dropped a little. Not because he didn't want to see her, but because he knew she wanted to 'talk'.

He opened the door and climbed into the back seat. He tossed his backpack beside him, "Hey."

Kathryn looked at him through the rearview mirror, "Hey. How was school?"

"Long." His voice was flat.

She watched him for a moment and then pulled away from the school, "I thought you liked school."

He propped his elbow up on armrest of the door and looked out the window, "I'm having a bad week. It'll be better next week. I hope."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked glancing up in the mirror then back to the road.

He sighed, "Not really." He didn't want to sound rude so he added, "But thank you though."

She nodded her understanding and remained quiet. He could tell she was treading lightly. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he asked in a soft tone, "Why did you do it?" His gaze was glued to the mirror.

Kathryn's eyes shot up to meet his and then returned to the road in front of her. When she didn't answer, he added, "I mean, I know what those guys did to you was bad, but how could you leave us like that?"

They had only driven a couple of miles when the car slowed and pulled over. His aunt put the car in park and stared out her side window for a long moment. He couldn't see her expression from this angle so he waited.

When Kathryn finally turned back, he could see the tears, "I'm so sorry Henry." Only a slight tremble made its presence known in her voice, "It never had anything to do with any of you." She let out a small humorless snort, "You were never supposed to know about what happened at the club."

"I found out when I dug through some of my dad's stuff. I wish Emma would have saved you too." He said looking back out the window.

"Emma had no way to know." She said wiping her cheek.

"I know, but still." He said barely above a whisper.

A long silence passed through the car. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he didn't understand suicide. He remembered reading about Emma's mom in the old newspapers in the garage. He knew how much his friend missed her mom. Even though his own Grandma hadn't died the same way, his mother still suffered the loss. How was he supposed to handle losing any of his family?

"I can't give you a perfect answer for why I did what I did Henry, but I am sorry that I put you through that. I was only thinking of myself and I thought life would be better without me in it." She tried to explain, her voice cracking.

Henry unbuckled his seat belt. He climbed up towards the front, squeezing himself between the two seats. "Our lives wouldn't be better without you. We need you, Aunt Kathryn."

More tears streamed down the woman's face, and she sobbed "Henry I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Aunt Kathryn, and I don't want you to die."

Another sob escaped. He could feel her hot tears on his shoulder, "I promise I will do everything I can to get better. I don't want to leave you either Henry. I love you too."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Kathryn brought Henry home a couple hours ago. She looked as though she had been crying, but she and Henry were all smiles. The blonde assured her everything was fine. Her son did seem to be more at ease with her, so that was a plus.

She stirred the red sauce absentmindedly as her thoughts drifted to Emma. She didn't have a clue of how this evening would go. All she could hope was that it would go smoothly and as stress-free as possible.

She let out a laugh at her own words in her head. 'Stress-free', yeah they were way past that.

"Regina? You okay?" Her father's voice called from the doorway.

She placed the lid over the pan, throwing him a quick glance, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"I was thinking of taking Henry and Kathryn to a movie tonight, what do you think?" He asked slipping his hands into his pockets.

"But I'm making dinner." She paused to look directly at her father.

He walked closer with a smile, "I know, but I was thinking it might be time for you and Emma to actually be alone for once."

Regina turned around, gesturing to the large pot of pasta bubbling on the stove, "I already cooked for the five of us." Suddenly remembering the bread she had put in the oven and gasped. Grabbing the oven mitt she yanked open the door and pulled the very dark brown bread out. "Damn it!" She said dropping the pan on the counter.

She heard a laugh from behind her, "What's so funny?"

"Regina calm down." Her father walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulders, "We will stay and eat, but after, we go out and you and Emma talk." He turned her so he could see her face, "Deal?"

Her stomach rolled slightly and she swallowed. She thought this evening was tense enough, but she didn't expect to be alone with Emma. She sighed, "Fine."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and laughed again as he walked away. What he found so humorous was beyond her. She was on the brink of tears for fear she would screw this up, and he wanted to laugh. He was one of the people that told her to be bold and take a chance. Now it seemed she missed a joke that everyone else got.

She placed the colander in the sink. Pouring the large pot of pasta into it, some of them spilling into the sink, "God Damn it!" She shouted, the steam burning her hand. She slammed the pot back down on the burner. She put both hands on the lip of the sink and closed her eyes. Tears were more than close now, "Go ahead and cry, Regina. You already burnt the bread, why not ruin your make up in the process."

"Can I help with something?" A familiar voice said.

Regina spun to see Emma in the doorway. She glanced up at the large round clock that hung on the wall. Of course, the blonde would be early, "No. I have it under control, thanks." She turned back to the sink, "You're early. I thought you had errands to run."

"I did, I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon," The blonde said.

Regina shook the large colander then struggled to dump it back into the pan. Just as she was about to pour, Emma appeared at her side, lifting the strainer, "Wow, how many are coming for dinner?"

Regina looked confused, "It's only the five of us."

"That's a lot of food for five people," Emma said moving the now empty colander back to the sink.

Regina sighed looking down at the spaghetti in the pot. She hadn't paid attention when she started cooking. The amount of food she made could possibly feed a small army.

The blonde tilted her head to look at the brunette, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. If it's any consolation, I'm famished."

Regina managed a weak smile, "No it's fine. Your right I cooked way too much. My mind wandered off." Her eyes began to water and she clenched her jaw muscles. She could not cry now.

Emma's voice was low, "Hey is everything okay? Should I have called first? I didn't want to be late like that one time."

Regina took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "No, I'm glad you're here. It's been a stressful week. If you want to help, then you can set the table."

Emma grinned, "That I can do."

Regina pointed the blonde to the china hutch. Without another word, Emma went to work setting the table.

Twenty minutes later the food was placed on the table. Emma did a great job with dish placement. And as Regina finished dinner, the blonde went in search of Henry.

"Dinner's ready," Regina called out!

Her father walked in with Kathryn at his side, "It looks delicious Honey."

"Where are the other two," she asked her father?

"They're in the living room." He answered sitting down in his usual chair.

Regina walked out into the entryway and could hear the two of them talking. She had no intentions of listening to what they were saying. She knew this was a personal conversation and only wished to alert them to dinner.

"Yeah. She wants me to go see Dr. Hopper," she heard her son say.

"I think you should go," Emma said nonchalantly.

"I told mom I would, I just don't know what good it'll do. He's a grown-up, not a 6th grader like me." Her son sounded unconvinced.

Emma laughed, "Just because grownups aren't your age, doesn't mean they don't understand what you're going through. Remember, they were your age once too. And besides, you need someone you can trust to talk to."

"I trust you. Couldn't I talk to you?" He asked.

She laughed again, "That's not what you said last night kid, and besides, you need someone not so close to you."

She heard a loud sigh come from her son, "Does this mean I'm crazy if start seeing him?"

"What? No. Henry we all have problems in one way or another, that doesn't make us crazy. I have a lot of problems, sometimes I think I'm going crazy, but I'm not." Emma explained.

"Then why aren't you seeing a counselor?" He asked.

There was a long pause. Regina thought this might be the best time to interrupt but then Emma answered, "That's a good question Kid. You know what?"

"What," Henry asked?

"If you go, and promise me you will try to give this guy a chance, then I'll make an appointment to see him too," Emma said.

"Really?" Her son sounded excited.

"Yeah. I can't very well tell you to get help, when I clearly need some myself, right," She asked?

"Right," Henry answered.

"Hey, you guys ready to eat," Regina asked? The blonde continued to amaze her.

"Yes ma'am, starving." The blonde said with a wink as she passed. Regina was aware that it was in reference to how much food she had cooked, but it didn't stop the blush in her cheeks. Watching the smile on her son's face was enough to make up for it though.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After dinner ended, Emma watched in astonishment at how fast Dr. Mills, Kathryn, and Henry left. She wasn't quite clear on what was going on, but they all seemed to be in a hurry. Kathryn had mumbled something about a movie and Henry said something about being late if they didn't get a move on. And with that, they were gone.

Emma sat awkwardly in her seat. An eerie quiet came over the house and the only sound was from the ticking of the clock on the wall. Regina had been on edge most of the meal. The blonde was sure it was because of crap she had put her through. A knot had made its home in the pit of Emma's stomach. This 'talk' the older woman wanted to have couldn't be good if everyone felt the need to bolt.

"If you want to go into the living room, I'll bring some coffee, after I clean up." Regina sat standing from her seat.

"Why don't I help you?" The blonde stood and picked up her empty plate.

"You don't have to do that, you're a guest," Regina moved around the table to collect the empty plates and silverware.

Emma ignored her and started collecting the dish that housed the remaining spaghetti.

"Did you mean what you said," Regina asked quietly?

Emma sat the dish on the island and turned to look at Regina, "Said about what?"

"I may have overheard the conversation you and Henry were having early." Regina glanced up meeting the blonde's eyes and moved to place the dishes into the sink. "Did you mean what you said about seeing Archie?"

"Uh, yeah, I did," she shifted in her stance, "I obviously have an impulse problem and anger." She watched Regina fill the sink with soapy water, "Don't you have a dishwasher?"

Regina laughed, "I do, but my good china does not go in it."

"Right." One would think when you are brought up in a privileged family, that you would know things like this, but not Emma. She had only used a dishwasher for the first time when she started staying at Kathryn's apartment. Luckily she watched a DIY video on how to use it. Her first thought was to fill the little soap drawer with liquid dish soap. Apparently, that is not the right thing to do.

Regina stuck her hands into the soapy water, "Will you look under that cabinet there." She signaled with her head, "And get out a container with a lid?"

"Sure thing," Emma did as instructed.

She placed the bowl on the island and moved to the second side of the sink to rinse, "I'm sorry about all of this."

She didn't miss the confusion on the other woman's face, "For all of what?"

Emma sighed heavily, "For putting you and Henry and everybody in this situation in the first place." She took a soapy plate from Regina and began rinsing it under the hot water. "Even though I slipped up last night, I just want you to know that ever since I meet Henry and you." She paused setting the dish in the dish drain, "You've made me want to be a better person."

"Emma." Regina said turning her body to see her eyes, "You are a good person. You just need-," She let her words die off.

You just need to what? Emma thought to herself, half expecting the worst as she held her breath.

"You just need people who believe in you," Regina said, returning her focus to the soapy water.

Emma let out a chuckle, "Yeah well, those are few and far between in my life."

"You have me and Henry, my father, Kathryn," she said not looking up from the plate she was scrubbing.

"You sure didn't believe in me when you thought I slept with Zelena," Emma mumbled.

Regina passed the dished for the younger woman to rinse, "That's not fair."

"What's not fair? That I begged you to listen to me?" Emma shrieked.

Regina looked at her, "With your past, I didn't know what to believe, okay? I felt so guilty and embarrassed for my behavior in the study the night before that I came to apologize. Instead, I find you in bed with my Lawyer, only hours before my court date."

"I begged you to listen to me, to hear me out." The blonde set the last dish in the dish drain and moved away from the sink. Her anger flared, "You didn't even give me a chance."

"I was upset." The brunette all but shouted. "I thought you turned me down that night", her voice cracked, "Because I wasn't good enough for you."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Wasn't good enough? I haven't been able to think of another woman since I met you. I didn't take you up on the offer in the study because I didn't want you to wake up with regrets. That would have ruined any chance of there being something between us."

Regina spun around pressing her lower back into the sink, "I haven't been with anyone other Robin."

"Ever?" Emma asked, slightly shocked.

The brunette's cheek glowed, "Ever. This is all new to me. Not just the 'dating' a woman part, but everything else. I don't know how to do this."

Realization hit the blonde. She had been looking at this all wrong, "Well, this may not be believable, but this is all new to me too."

Regina raised a skeptical eyebrow, "How so?"

Emma laughed lightly, "What the tabloids said was true. There was a lot of women, but I can only remember waking up to them. I don't remember the night before. I never even remembered their names." Emma exhaled, "All I know is when I would wake up the next morning, most of them wanted more and I didn't. The last 10 years of my life have been a blur. I never wanted anything more."

Regina dropped her eyes, "And now what do you want?"

Emma leaned in slowly letting her lips graze those of the brunettes. She pulled back, the chocolate orbs locked onto green ones, "I want so much more."

Regina held her gaze pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, "You know I'm a packaged deal, right? I mean Henry will always come first."

Emma smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

The brunette let out a breath, "Okay."

"Okay? What does that mean?" The blonde asked her heart ready to beat out of her chest.

"It means," she paused to kiss the younger woman on the lips, "I'm willing to give it a shot."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing nor stop the grin that came across her face.

"But if you break my son's heart, so help me" She added.

The blonde interrupted, "That won't happen."

"You do realize if it doesn't work out between us, this affects him tremendously, right," She asked letting the water drain from the sink?

Emma paused. She hadn't thought about that before, but the other woman was right. Maybe the correct response would be to just say no and remain friends, but she couldn't do that. She wanted this more than anything in her world. She wanted the ideal life. She wanted a woman who loved her and a son who adored her as much as she adored Henry. She wanted the family closeness that Regina had with Kathryn and her father. She wanted it all. She wanted to be part of this family.

"No more sporadic behavior. Henry looks up to you, and your behavior isn't safe for anyone, not even yourself. I don't want to have to constantly worry if you're going to go out and do something because you deem it right. It has to stop," Regina warned.

Emma's eyes held her happiness, but her face sobered, "I agree. I am going to see this Archie character ASAP. I know I won't be cured in one visit, or even 10, but I hope it's a good start."

"I refuse to be lied to. If this is going to work, then I need honesty, no matter how hard the truth is. In return, I will never lie to you." Regina said, continuing with her guidelines.

Emma nodded her understanding, "Fair enough."

There was a long moment of silence before the brunette sighed, "I guess I should start. I convinced Millie to tell me why you were at the clinic."

Emma picked up a dish towel from a hook on the wall and began drying the plates she had rinsed, but remained quiet.

"What's going on Emma? I thought you would have left the club and its people alone after what they did," Regina asked taking the dried dish from the blonde to put away?

"I know, and I thought so too, well sort of." She reached for another plate, "When I was managing the club, my father was adamant that I be present for all shipments. I didn't think much of it, but there were shipments every night. The bar was stocked and there was no need for more inventories. I then learned that every vendor belonged to Gold, so that threw up red flags. The problem was I couldn't find anything out of place with the orders. After the night they drugged Zelena and me, I went back. Anton was doing inventory and we got into it. He dropped a crate, breaking it. That's when I realized that there were x's carved into the wax seals of the liquor bottles. I also found out that Anton is still on my side, and that it wasn't Robert Gold's vendors, it was Neal's." She explained.

"Emma, you have to let this go. It is far too dangerous. And do we even know if Robert Gold can be trusted? I mean he made the entire situation with Blackwell disappear, but what does he want in return?" Regina's concern was dually noted.

"I can't let it go. My brother was killed and my gut is telling me it had to do with those shipments. If that is the case, Neal Gold is behind my brother's murder. Second, I can't let them do what they did to you or, God forbid, Kathryn, to some other woman. As far as Gold's motives, I don't know. I don't want to put you, Henry, or your family in danger, so if you want me to leave now, I understand." The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat. She had come so far. Here they were talking about a relationship together just to have it end before it even begins.

Regina sighed stepping closer to the blonde. She took her hands, "No, I don't want you to leave. I just want you to be smart about this and not do anything stupid. I don't know if Robin will cause problems or not or who else for that matter when they find out we are together."

Emma fought the urge to smile at the older woman's words, "He'll get over it." The blonde pulled the older woman against her, "Are you sure about this? Us I mean. I don't want to wake up tomorrow to find that you've changed your mind."

The older woman laughed, "I can't make any promises about next week, but I won't change my mind tomorrow."

"Well that doesn't give me the warm and fuzzies, but I'll take what I can get." The blonde smiled leaning in to kiss those soft full lips.

They let their hands fall away in unison and Emma picked the towel back up to finish drying. Regina took the dry ones to put away.

The blonde liked how great this felt. She had seen people on TV fall into everyday life, and had thought 'how boring'? Now she found herself wanting this. All of this. Emma didn't know what the next step was. Regina would want a good life for her son and Emma wasn't sure what came next in her current status with the brunette.

Drying the last dish, she asked, "What do you want?"

Regina took the dish, tilting her head, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, what do you want your future to look like?" Emma cleared her throat, suddenly nervous.

"I don't think I understand the question." She chuckled lightly, causing a flutter in the blonde's stomach.

Emma turned and leaned against the counter, "Do you want a Penthouse or, I" She stopped. She wasn't sure it was coming out right.

Regina placed the last of the china in the hutch and mimicked Emma's stance against the granite, "Why are you asking? I don't expect you to support me and my son if that's what you're thinking. I don't want our relationship to be built around money." She said.

'Our relationship'. It sounded Surreal coming from the woman she thought only hours ago hated her. This is the same woman who has flooded her thoughts for the last few months, "No, that's not what I mean. I just mean I've never thought very far into my own future before. This is the first time I feel I actually have one. I've been thinking about some career options recently. I just need to know how you see your life or what you want your life to look like before I make a decision."

Regina made eye contact, "How I see my life should not hinder what you choose to do with yours, Emma."

"Robin makes a lot of money. He pays for Henry to go to that private school and he has flashy cars and-" Emma started.

"Hold it right there. I never wanted money like that. Money has caused my family more headache than anything. Do I want my son to be taken care of? Yes. Do I want to be able to send him to college? Yes. Do I want to be able to retire comfortably? Then the answer is yes. But if you're asking if I want fancy cars, expensive food, and designer clothes, then the answer is no." Regina said matter of fact.

A small smile played on the blonde's mouth as she considered this, "Good."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Good?"

"Yeah, good. There's a job I've been thinking about applying for, but I wasn't sure if I should. Now I know what to do." Emma grinned. Her eyes beamed with happiness.

"You were worried I wanted you for your money," the older woman asked?

"Not now." Emma laughed, "Besides, I don't have any money at this moment anyway."

Regina grabbed the blonde by the front of her shirt and pulled her closer, "Your money's not what I want." Her voice was husky and low. It sent a shock wave straight to the blonde's core. For a moment, Emma was afraid her legs would betray her.

Regina's lips claimed Emma's. They were hungry but much softer than the night in the study. The blonde kissed back with everything she had. She moved forward pushing the older woman into the countertop. A moan escaped her mouth as Regina ducked her head to trace Emma's neck with her lips. Her hot breath over the soft flesh now covered in goosebumps.

"I thought you weren't sure what to do?" Emma panted.

Regina moved her mouth up to the blonde's ear and whispered, "I don't think it's that hard to figure out."

Emma tightened the grip she had on the other woman's hips and growled. A shiver ran up her back and all she wanted was to get naked with this woman. Now. The thought alone was almost enough to send her over the edge.

Regina tugged the hem of the blonde's dress shirt out of the waistband of her pants. Her fingers brushed the blonde's smooth stomach as her hand slid beneath the material.

"God this is all I've been able to think about," Regina breathed.

"You have no idea," Emma hummed back as she reclaimed the full lips of the older woman.

"WE'RE HOME," They heard Henry yell from the entryway!

The two women jump apart as if they had been burnt. Emma struggled to tuck her shirt back in as quickly as possible while Regina wiped the smudged lipstick away.

"Shit." The brunette hissed.

"Where'd they go," Henry asked?

"IN HERE," She called back, straightening her own blouse!

He popped his head through the doorway, "Oh hey. What are you guys doing in here?"

Emma wiped her mouth while trying to look inconspicuous. Regina ran her fingers through her hair and walked towards her son, "You guys are back early."

"Mom, we've been gone for like three hours," Henry said, walking passed his mother and to the refrigerator.

Emma glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was well after 10 o'clock. She was surprised at how much time had gone by. It seemed as though they had just finished eating.

Henry glanced over at his friend, "Are you staying the night?"

"Uh, no. I-," Emma was caught off guard by his question.

"She was just leaving, Henry," Regina's response was fast.

Emma's eyes darted to the brunette. Her body was still on fire, but she knew she couldn't push the other woman, "Right. I have to be up early in the morning."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he smiled.

"Yeah kid," she said with a smile.

"I'll show you out," Regina offered, not looking her in the eye.

As Emma followed the brunette to the door, she noticed Dr. Mills and Kathryn sitting in the living room.

"Bye Emma," they said in unison.

"Bye," she waved.

Emma expected Regina to tell her bye at the door, but instead, she walked her all the way to her car. They stood in silence for a moment before the brunette spoke, "I'm glad you came tonight."

"Me too," she answered. Her eyes were glued to the older woman's face, her expression hard to gage due to the dim yellow glow of the porch light.

Regina shot a look in the direction of the house then back to Emma before she stepped closer, "I'm sorry about that. I-," She hesitated.

"No need to apologize. I mean, I don't want you to think that I only want-," Emma started.

Regina interrupted, "I don't think that Emma." She pressed her body into the blonde and laid her head on her shoulder.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. It was simple but felt so powerful.

Picking her head up, she kissed Emma's lips, "I swear I'm not a tease."

Emma couldn't help the laugh that erupted, "I don't think that my body may disagree though."

Regina let out a throaty laugh. It was beautiful.

"When can I see you again," the blonde heard herself ask?

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll text you," She chewed the corner of her bottom lip.

"Okay," Emma leaned in letting her already swollen lips seek the equally swollen one of Regina.

The kiss was passionate but brief. There was no need in getting things worked up again when there could be no release tonight, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Regina repeated.

Emma was reluctant to climb into the yellow BMW. She watched the brunette walk back up to the house. She stopped just outside the front door and waved as the blonde drove away.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"So," Regina heard Kathryn ask?

She looked up from the newspaper article she was reading, "So what?"

"Oh come on," the blonde said pouring herself a cup of steaming coffee from the coffee maker. "You may have been able to pull one over on your father, but I saw your smudged lipstick and wrinkled shirt."

Regina blushed and groaned. She folded the paper and lay it down on the island, "I told her we would see where things go."

"And? Lipstick doesn't smear itself," the blonde said sitting down on one of the barstools.

Another blush crept up the brunette's cheeks, "We may have gotten a little carried away." She realized how that sounded, "But you all came back before anything happened."

Kathryn's teeth glistened from the huge grin she wore, "Oh my God, you would have totally got it on in the kitchen."

"Kathryn please, you make it sound like I-."

Her father's voice cuts her off, "Hey honey."

Regina's eyes grew large and the blush was turning into more of a rash as it spread down her neck, "Hey daddy." Her eyes shot a warning to her friend.

"Hey, Dr. Mills. Your daughter was just telling me about her date," Kathryn said, still grinning.

The doctor made his way over to the coffee maker to pour him a cup, "I see. And how did that go?"

Regina cleared her throat, trying not to look at the blonde, "It went well."

Her father sat down on a stool next to the blonde, "Does this mean you two are a couple?"

Regina took a sip from her cup. She thought about it for a moment. Last night, she hadn't gotten much sleep because it was all she had thought about. Of course, the million and two text messages she shared with Emma hadn't helped either. Although she did find out the blonde's birthday was only a couple of days away.

She had planned to play it cool, but she couldn't hold back the happiness she was feeling. "It's still a little soon to give titles, but I suppose we are headed in that direction."

A squeal of delight shot across the island from her friend, "YAY! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Don't shot of the fireworks yet, I'm easing into this. I'm not an expert on relationships and this is all new to me," she said before taking another sip.

Her father studied her for a second, "After the make-out session you had last night, I thought we would be planning a wedding already."

Hot coffee shot out of the brunette's mouth, spaying the island. She grabbed a paper towel, "Jesus dad, really?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who sported those puffy lips last night. I'm not saying anything bad. In fact, I think it's a good thing," he said wiping the few droplets of brown coffee off his forearm. Kathryn laughed hysterically from across the island.

"Great. You think it's good that your daughter made out," she said wiping the mess off the granite surface.

"No, I'm saying it's good that you found someone who makes you want to," Dr. Mills said with a smile.

Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Her mind went to Henry and she sighed, "I just don't want this to affect Henry, you know? I mean if we move too fast, it may be too much for him. Then if it doesn't work out he'll be devastated."

Kathryn touched Regina's arm, "Stop treating this like it is a decision to buy a house. It's not that simple or that complicated. It just is."

Regina raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, "Well, thanks for clearing that up."

"Regina, Kathryn's right. There are no blueprints or schematics when it comes to this sort of thing. You can't over think it too much or you will get eaten alive by your own fears." Dr. Mills stood looking at the clock on the wall.

"But I have to think of Henry;" she argued.

"Stop," the doctor said. He put a hand against his daughter's cheek, "Henry is a child and children are resilient and adaptable. I know for a fact he is happy about the idea of you and Emma, but I also know he will understand if something did go wrong. Stop making this about Henry. You need to do this for you." He leaned in and kissed her head, "I have to run. I have patients waiting."

Regina didn't respond. She stared at her rapidly cooling coffee. Her father's words hit hard. She would never stop worrying about Henry when it came to her own decisions but she knew what he meant. She did want this. She wanted this more than she thought possible.

She glanced up after hearing the front door close from her father's departure. Feeling someone watching her, she looked over at the blonde, "Do you have anything you want to add?"

Kathryn shook her head, "No. I think he pretty much covered it. So when are you going to see her again?"

The brunette stood up, pouring her coffee out in the sink, "I don't know. I told her I would text her today and let her know."

"I have an appointment with Archie this morning. After, I can go hang out with your dad. We can pick Henry up from school and go for ice cream. If you want to see her I mean." Kathryn smiled.

"I don't know. I haven't planned anything yet." Regina said, rinsing her cup out and placing it into the dishwasher.

"Well, let me know. I'm going to go ahead and go, but I'll see you later." Her friend called to her.

She didn't answer, but she let her walk out the door. As much as she wanted this 'thing' between Emma and her to work out, she was also terrified. There was a flutter in the pit of her stomach that she didn't comprehend. She had never felt it before.

Regina sat back down on the barstool and stared at her phone with her back to the door. It was still before nine, and she found herself wondering if Emma was awake yet. An image of those hot pink boy shorts flew through her mind. She couldn't wait to see the blonde again.

The sound of the front door opening pulled her from her thoughts, but she didn't look up, "Did you forget something?" She figured Kathryn had walked off without her car keys again.

There was no response so she turned. She thought she would find her blonde best friend, instead, there stood Robin Locksley. She narrowed her eyes, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

He was standing only a short distance from her and she silently swallowed. He tossed a manila folder on the island. Regina eyed him for a moment and then rolled her eyes. She turned to see what was inside.

As she opened it, she instantly saw a photo of her and Emma from last night. She flipped to the next which again was a picture of her and Emma. It was taken outside near the blonde's car. When she got to the last one, she clenched her jaw. Someone had taken a photo of Emma and her kissing, through the kitchen window.

She whipped back to her ex, "This was in the privacy of my home, Robin. Who the hell do you have stalking me?"

"So this is the perversions you are subjecting my son to," he said more than asked.

"Perversions? You are out of your mind. It is none of your business who I date. And he is 'our' son," she growled.

"You've been fucking her the whole time, haven't you?" He sneered stepping closer.

She stood and crossed her arms over her chest, "That is none of your business. You need to leave."

The look in his eyes made a chill run up her spine. Faster than she could have expected, his hand swung out striking her across the cheekbone. The pain was blinding as she stumbled backward.

"You ungrateful bitch," he spat. "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?"

The surprise alone made it difficult for her to respond. Just as she was about to threaten him with the police he hit her again. This time she fell to the floor. She could taste metallic in her mouth. What in the Hell was going on?

He leaned down grabbing her by the hair, "It's time we put a stop to this."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The library was surprisingly crowded for a weekend. Henry was aware that the stay at home moms and the homeschooled kids might be here. He had really hoped he could enjoy some peace and quiet. His only saving grace was that he was well above the little children's reading level.

Violet had found a book and was now curled up on a beanbag in the kiddie area. Henry shook his head. He didn't see how she could concentrate on what she was reading with all of the little kids running around.

Henry made his way down the young adult aisle. He let his finger glide over the spines of the books on the shelf, hoping one would stand out to him. So far, nothing.

"Henry." A boy's voice said and Henry whipped his head in the direction it came from.

His eyes widened, "Felix?"

He had stitches above his eyebrow and nasty yellow and green bruises around his eye. He could see the healing split in his lip and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Go figure you would be here." The boy snorted.

Henry looked around, "Where's Peter?"

Felix let his eyes move around the end of the aisle, and he shrugged, "I don't know. He's around here somewhere."

The younger boy tried to smile, but it faltered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What? We can't come to the library? I guess it's only for people like you," Felix said sarcastically.

Henry swallowed, "No, I didn't mean..."

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you," Felix interrupted.

"There you are," Peter said walking up to his brother. He spotted Henry, "Oh, hey Henry."

Henry nodded giving a tight-lipped smile, "Hey."

"We promised our mom we would try harder to raise our grades. She said she would take us to Fiesta Texas this summer if we could get As and Bs this six weeks." Felix explained.

Henry had never had a conversation with these guys. Yeah, he somewhat talked with Peter the other day, but it wasn't a pleasant experience. The younger boy found himself wondering how far this talk would go before they told him he was a freak and walk away.

"You know, if you guys need any help," Henry started.

Before he could finish, Peter blurted out, "Really? We could really use some help with algebra."

Peter looked at his brother, and Felix added "Yeah and chemistry."

Henry smiled, "Sure. Violet's here too, I bet she'd help. We can make sure you guys get that trip."

Both older boys' faces lit up. "Awesome. Do you think we could start today? We have a test in chemistry Monday."

"Sure. Let's get going," Henry grinned.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma glanced down at the time displayed on her phone. Gold should have been here by now. She sent him messages hours ago and he replied with the time and place. She looked around the empty alleyway outside the club.

She had really hoped she would hear from Regina this morning, but so far, no luck. She smiled as she thought of all the text messages they sent to one another in the wee hours. As childish as it might seem, she had enjoyed finding out little things about the brunette. She learned that her favorite color was purple. When she was younger she had a horse named Rocinante. She secretly sold him when she found out her mother was ill. She thought the money would help her mom to get better. By the time Dr. Mills had found out what she had done, it was too late. The horse had been sold to a breeder in California.

It was moments like this when she wished she still had access to her trust funds. She would find out if that horse was still around and buy him back for her. She laughed at how dumb that sounded. Sure it would be awesome if she could give the other woman her cherished childhood pet. But it was over twenty years ago, there would be no way that that horse was still alive.

Headlights bounced off the brick wall in front of her, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a black town car pulling into the alleyway behind hers. It was about damned time. She straightened as she waited for Mr. Gold to step out.

Mr. Gold did emerge from the vehicle. It just wasn't the Mr. Gold she was wanting. It was Neal.

"By the look on your face, I can tell you were expecting my father." Two of his bodyguards climbed out of the car from the passenger side.

"Where's your father," she asked.

Neal shrugged with a smirk, "He said something about out of town business. I'm not sure." He walked a few steps closer, keeping his hands in his coat pockets, "You see, you're not giving those results to my dad. You're going to give them to me."

Emma snorted a laugh, "Yeah, I don't think so."

Neal gave a small chuckle of his own, but there was no humor in it, "You should've stayed in New York. Things keep getting fucked up since you've been back, Em."

That nickname was reserved for people she liked. For people she was close to, not sociopathic assholes like Neal Gold. She pushed down the urge to tell him he wasn't allowed to call her that.

"I think you should join me inside for a drink. We have a lot to talk about." He moved closer, his smile dropping, "and I think there's someone here you want to see."

His tone was chilling. Emma wanted to tell him to go to Hell, but something in her gut told her to do as he said. Instead of fighting him, she nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

She followed him to the back door. After he unlocked it, they went in. She found it strange that Anton wasn't here to let them in. It was only a couple of hours until opening.

"We're doing a little remodeling as you can see," he said as they walked down the hallway to the main club area.

The tables had been stacked on top of each other and covered with plastic. The bar had drop cloths draped over it and the smell of paint was thick in the air. New drywall had been hung, the dried mud still visible.

"Robin gave the crew a couple of days off. So we will have this whole place to ourselves," he said.

Emma didn't say anything, she just followed him up the metal staircase that led to the office. The last time she was in this place, she had been drugged. Note to self, don't drink anything. She was really starting to loathe this club.

He opened the office door as if it were his own personal place. She shook her head to herself. There was no way Will would have allowed him... She stopped her thought. This was probably exactly why Will was dead.

As soon as she walked into the office, Neal stepped to the side. Robin was the first person she noticed. He sat behind the desk wearing his same arrogant smile. Great, she gets to deal with this ass hat too.

The two men that climbed out of the car earlier entered. Anton appeared last. One snatched the rolled envelope from the back of her waistband and passed it to Robin.

"Ah, thank you, Frank." The attorney said. Robin nodded his head in their direction as if speaking a secret language. The two men turned, leaving the room again.

Emma knew they would get the results. She would have been kidding herself if she thought it would go any other way once she came inside with him. Hell, she wasn't even sure she would be walking out of here alive. She could see the bulge of Neal's gun on his side beneath his suit jacket.

"Can I get you a drink, Emma," Robin asked, one corner of his mouth curled up.

"No, I'm good, thanks," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Both men smiled at each other. She clenched her fist at her side. She found herself wondering how many hits she could get in before Neal shot her. She glanced at Anton, but he didn't make eye contact. She hoped with everything in her soul that he was still on her side.

"Nice of you to join us," Neal said to the giant.

His expression was neutral, "The Boss had me going over some video footage."

Robin stood from his chair, "And did you find what I asked for?"

The big man nodded and presented a disc, "I did."

"Is this the only copy," Robin asked, taking the DVD.

Anton nodded again. What were they up to? For a brief second she caught the big man's eye, but then he looked away.

She watched as Robin sat the disc on the desk and turned his attention to the reports. "I really had hoped it wouldn't come to this. You just keep putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"It was made my business when I was given the club," she sneered.

"It's not your club anymore, remember? What is it going to take to get it through that thick skull of yours," he passed the folder to Neal and stepped closer.

"Fuck you. I don't care about this club. I do, however, care about the people who work here. I also care that my brother was murdered because of it," she said.

"Your brother was killed for not doing what he was told," Neal said nonchalantly.

Emma stared at him in disbelief. He made the statement as if it were just business. He didn't deny it which only confirmed her suspicions. She turned to Robin in one final attempt to find the humanity in the man, "Why are you doing this Robin? Letting a piece of shit like Neal Gold dictates your every move?"

"Hey, easy with the insults, someone might get their feelings hurt." Neal chuckled dropping the folder down on the desk.

She ignored him, keeping her eyes on the lawyer, "What could he possibly offer you that you didn't already have?"

Robin leaned against the desk, "I have worked half my life for your father. There have been many sacrifices along the way, but I have helped maintain your father's wealth and power. And for what? I have nothing to show for it."

"You built a powerful name for your law firm and you have more money than most could dream of. What more could you possibly want," she asked.

"I will forever be in David Nolan's shadow. I will never be more than I am to him, right now. It's time people took orders from me for a change." He gave a tight-lipped smile, but there was hatred in his eyes.

"That's what this is about? How many women have you hurt with those bottles," she pointed to the folder on the desk.

"They asked for it," Neal snorted.

"What!? They asked for it," She repeated? "No one asks to be raped."

Neal laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Those bitches come in here dressed like whores. They flaunt their asses and tits in every guy's face and when a man hits on them, they turn their noses up like they are too good for us. Not anymore."

Her mind flashed to Kathryn, and the night she attempted to kill herself. Her stomach turned to think that more women had gone through even an ounce of what the older blonde had. "You're a sick fuck, Neal." She cut her eyes to Robin, "And so are you for allowing this to happen."

"That's priceless coming from you," he said.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You have slept with an impressive amount of women. Many of their fathers were David Nolan's clients. You slept with them just to stick it to daddy. How many hearts did you break?" He paused pulling out his phone and typing something in, "Do you remember a Nicole Huntsman?"

Emma would be lying if she said she did. It was a known fact that she had been with a lot of girls. Out of the countless, she would be lucky to remember two or three names.

When she made no reply, he continued, "She overdosed on a bottle of pills from her daddy's bedside table. The note she left behind blamed you for ripping her heart out." He turned his phone around to show the article from a newspaper. "Of course, her father never released the note to the public. He did read it to David Nolan right before he blew his own brains out with an antique hunting rifle."

Emma's mouth fell open. How did she not know about this? Knowing wouldn't have changed anything. She fought the sting of tears at the back of her eyes. Was she really no different the men in front of her?

"Ah, I see this is all news to you," Robin smiled. "How often did you think of those girls? There's no need to answer because I already know. You didn't."

"I didn't rape them. They slept with me willingly," she defended.

"Yes, I'm sure they did, but you allowed them to believe there would be more." He said smoothly.

Emma tilted her head, "I never lied to any of them. They knew what they were getting."

"And what about my wife?" Robin asked, his tone becoming sharper.

"She's not your wife anymore," Emma snapped.

She watched the man flex his jaw, but he managed a smile, "What about Regina? Does she know what she's getting?"

Emma glared, "Regina's different."

Footsteps on the metal staircase sounded. When Emma looked up, she gasped, "REGINA!"

The two men held Regina between them firmly by her arms. A dark purple bruise formed over her right cheekbone and her lip was swollen. Emma lunged forward, but one of the men stepped in front of her.

"Are you okay," she asked the brunette over the man shoulder.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Emma growled through clenched teeth.

"I believe we were having a conversation," Robin grinned at the blonde's reaction. "What makes Regina different than those girls in New York?"

The more Emma looked at the bruises on Regina's face, the angrier she got, "I will kill you for this."

"Emma, focus," he said walking closer to the brunette. Again he asked, "What makes Regina different from the girls in New York?"

She swallowed. What was she supposed to say? He was trying to make her say her feelings out loud. It was way too soon, "Just because."

"That's not an answer. Why. Is. Regina. Different," he annunciated each word?

Regina chocolate colored eyes stared at her. This isn't how she imagined telling the other woman. She definitely didn't plan on telling her this soon. If she admitted it, she would frighten the brunette off.

Robin grabbed Regina's hair jerking her head back. She winced in pain.

"I'm in love with her," the blonde blurted.

Robin shot his eyes at her in anger, but he let go of Regina's hair, "So it's true?"

Emma was afraid to look at her. She was afraid of what she would see. The woman would most likely think she was insane.

Robin walked back over to the desk and plopped down into his chair. "August said you had finally fallen in love, but I didn't think it possible." He seemed to be conversing with himself.

"Who gives a fuck," Neal barked?

He walked over to Regina. He let his eyes crawl over the length of her body, stopping at her breast. The grey dress she wore didn't exactly display her cleavage, but the material did allow the contours to be seen.

"Even with the fat lip and bruised cheek, I can see the appeal my cousin had." He put his hand on her hip and slowly slid it up her side. He stopped only a small fraction of an inch below the swell of her breast.

"Get your filthy hands off her," Emma snarled.

Regina tried to pull away, but the one man held her in place, while the other continued blocking Emma's path. "Robin, there's still time to stop this." Emma was ready to plead with the lawyer.

Neal traced a fingertip up Regina's arm then over to her collarbone, "This one's even hotter than Lily."

She watched the man's finger slip beneath the edge of the gray shoulder strap and slide it down her arm, "Neal, don't do this."

"Don't do what," his voice distracted?

He slipped the second shoulder strap down over her other arm, "Please, Neal."

She couldn't see his face as his back was turned to her, but she could picture the smirk, "Now you want to beg."

She lunged forward, but the man before her was stronger. She looked desperately for Anton but found he was no longer there. So much for him having her back.

"God damn it! What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so bad?"

This caught the other man's attention. Neal turned to her, "You were born."

"What," She furrowed her eyebrows? "I have never done anything to you. I didn't even retaliate when you took Lily. Why do you hate me?"

There was something dark in his eyes, "Father cares more about you than me."

Emma didn't understand, but before she could ask any questions, he continued, "I have always tried to make my father proud of me, but not once has he been."

"Your dad was at every single school event we had. He made time for you when my father was too busy. So don't give me that poor unloved son, bullshit," She said rolling her eyes.

Her words must have struck a funny bone because he started laughing hysterically. It made Emma glance around the room nervously.

"Is that what you thought? That he had come to see me," more laughter rolled from the man, but she could see genuine tears.

Without warning, the laughter stopped, "He was there for you." His voice sliced through the silent room.

Again, Emma didn't understand. Why would he be there for her? She thought back to some of the school events. Every time she had seen him, he was looking at her.

Neal nudged the man in front of Emma, and he stepped to the side, "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Emma didn't know what he was getting at. Her mind flashed back to Robert Gold's visit to the apartment. She had wondered why Gold would go through all the trouble to help her cover up a murder. He even spoke in a different tone when he addressed her. It was weird, but she just thought he was a creep. She waited for Neal to answer his own question.

"Your whore mother, spread her legs for our dear old dad." He whispered in her hear.

The sentence didn't have time to register. The only part she computed at that moment was Neal Gold had just called her mother a whore. She reared back and threw her head forward. She felt the solid connection with his nose. Same as with his cousin's, the cracking sound indicated she had broken it.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

The bodyguard jumped forward grabbing Emma. Neal recovered much quicker than she expected. He drew back and punched her in the ribs with all his might. She cried out. What were the odds he could hit her exactly where his cousin had?

"EMMA!" She heard Regina yell.

Neal pulled the silver Glock from his hip and pressed the cold steel against Emma's forehead. "I'm going to kill you for that, but not before I have some fun with your girl. And you're going to watch."

As Neal turned towards Regina, a gunshot sounded. The shot caused her ears to ring, and she felt something warm and wet splatter across her face. The man holding her let go and the blonde hit her knees. She felt dizzy.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Slowly she snapped to. Regina was next to her with her hand on the blonde's cheek.

Emma let her eyes roam around the room. Men in uniforms were pouring in. One officer was handcuffing Robin. Two other cops simultaneously handcuffed the two bodyguards. Her eyes found Neal's lifeless body lying on the ground in front of her.

She watched as a police officer took a gun out of Anton's hand. He nodded his head towards her, never breaking eye contact. He wanted her to know he did indeed have her back.

"Emma, how badly are you hurt?" Regina's asked.

"I think he broke my ribs again," She said. Forgetting the pain, the blonde reached up and lightly traced the bruise on Regina's cheek. It was an ugly mark, but even it couldn't take away from her beauty.

Regina's grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, "I'm fine," she whispered.

Thoughts of her confession earlier came flooding back. She really hoped it didn't change their moving forward. She hesitantly leaned forward and brushed her lips against Regina's. She was careful not to put pressure on the cut.

The brunette pulled back with a smile, "We need to have a look at your side."

As Emma went to stand, she noticed Robert Gold in the doorway. He moved towards his son, falling to his knees, "I tried to be a good father to him."

Emma wasn't sure if he were talking to her or himself.

"It's probably hard to believe, but I did love him." He said through his tears.

The blonde gently took Regina's hand as they moved towards the door, "Did you ever tell him that?"

Gold's sobs could be heard as they descended the metal staircase. It was heartbreaking to hear a grown man cry that way. There were so many things Emma wanted to say to him. So many things she wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time. Even someone like Robert Gold deserved time to grieve.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It had been over an hour since Regina saw Emma. After a quick once-over by the EMTs, Regina had to answer questions for the detectives. Her only saving grace was that it wasn't the same detectives as before.

She didn't know if Emma was okay or even where she was. It had been very hard to concentrate on what the police were asking with her mind on the blonde. She glanced around the once empty club. It was now swarming with police officers and crime scene investigators. She hoped they hadn't already taken Emma away because she wanted to be with her.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" It was Freddy, one of the EMTs. He was also the same EMT that had the hots for Kathryn.

The tall dark-skinned detective turned to him, "Yes?"

"Miss Nolan is refusing to go to the hospital without her," he said pointing to Regina.

The detective nodded his understanding. He didn't look at Regina, but said, "That's all, for now, Mrs. Locksley. We have your number if we have any more questions."

"Of course," Regina replied.

She followed Freddy out of the club towards the ambulance. Emma was inside sitting on the gurney, arguing with the other EMT about something.

"Finally," Emma smiled swatting the man away.

The brunette arched an eyebrow, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"She won't let me look at her injuries. I haven't been able to run an IV and she is refusing to go to the hospital for an x-ray," the man huffed moving to hop out of the truck.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "Emma, he needs to see how bad it is."

The blonde glared at him, "There's only one person I want feeling me up." Emma's cheeks reddened noticeably and she attempted to correct herself. "I mean, you're the one that treated me last time."

Regina couldn't help but smile, "Well, this isn't like last time. This is an actual case now, dear." The brunette watched the other woman pout, and she laughed, "I'll come with you and supervise, what do you say?" She winked at the EMT who had been battling with Emma.

"Fine, but you're going to stay with me, right?" For a moment, the blonde looked like a scared child.

Regina climbed into the ambulance and sat down on the side bench, as Freddy climbed in behind her. The other man made his way to the driver's seat.

Freddy looked at Emma, "May I take a look?"

The blonde clenched her teeth but nodded. Emma unbuttoned the white dress shirt and revealed a large dark purple bruise on her left side. Regina couldn't help the hissing sound that passed her lips. It wasn't quite as bad as last time, but it was still bad.

Freddy gently pressed his fingers around the bruised area. He was feeling for moving bones or anything else out of the normal. When Emma winced he pulled his hand away, "There's really no way of knowing how severe it is without an x-ray."

"That's what I figured," Regina said taking Emma's hand in hers. She knew she was in pain, but she wanted the younger woman to know she was here.

"So, are you two a couple?" Freddy asked.

"Well," Emma started.

"Yes, we are," Regina interrupted. She didn't miss the surprise on the blonde's face and she smiled, "At least I think we are."

Freddy cut his eyes to Emma expectantly.

A grin crossed the soft features of the younger woman, "Yeah."

The EMT chuckled, "Well, in that case, congratulations."

Before they knew it, they were pulling up at the hospital emergency room entrance. The ambulance came to a stop and Freddy opened the doors. "Since you refused to get strapped down to the gurney, I guess you should just follow me."

Regina and Freddy helped the blonde down from the truck.

"The good thing about taking an ambulance to the ER, is you get to go straight back," Freddy said with a boyish smile.

Regina shook her head curling her mouth up at the corner, "Well there is that, I suppose."

They followed the man inside and were greeted by two nurses. They looked at the patient in question with skepticism. Before they had a chance to remark, Freddy said, "Don't ask. She's a stubborn one."

The brunette fought not to laugh when the older of the two nurses glared at Emma. She looked as though she were ready to accept a challenge and wrestle the blonde down to the floor right there.

Feeling the need to put the blonde at ease, Regina said, "She won't be any more trouble. Will you Emma?"

The blonde visibly swallowed at the challenging nurse, "Nope, I'm good."

The nurse turned to Regina, "And you are?"

Regina wasn't sure how to take the woman's tone, "I'm Doctor Regina Locksley, her girlfriend." Her voice was sharper than she intended, but it had been a really long day so far. She didn't have the patience to deal with snarky people.

"What did you say your name was," A woman's voice asked causing the brunette to look in her direction.

The woman was in her late fifties to early sixties. Her silver streaked red hair was pulled up in a bun and she wore a lab coat, her name tag read Johnson. Clearly, she was a doctor.

"Doctor Regina Locksley," Regina repeated.

The woman walked closer and stared hard at her for a long second with intense blue eyes. She was remarkably beautiful, even with her well-earned wrinkles. "Are you Doctor Henry Mills' daughter by chance?"

Regina and Emma exchanged glances before she answered, "I am."

A smile crossed the other woman's face. "I'm-," She stopped and then started again, "I'm a friend of your father's, she looked at Emma, "And you must be Emma."

The nervous vibe didn't go unnoticed and Regina tilted her head slightly, "Ellen?"

The woman's eye widened in surprise, and she nodded her head yes, "Your father's mentioned me?"

The guilt of keeping happiness from her father all these years came flooding back. This woman probably knew everything about Regina's life, yet Regina only knew her name. Her father had been too afraid to tell her he had a life and she too blind to see he needed one. She smiled sadly, "Recently, yes."

The woman seemed apprehensive, but quickly took the clipboard the older nurse held. "Miss Nolan, if you'll follow me back, we'll get you settled and into X-ray ASAP."

They did as instructed. They followed the silver-streaked redhead into a curtained-off cubicle. "If you'll wait here for a bit, I'll go and find our X-ray technician so this doesn't take much longer. I'm sure you guys are tired."

As the doctor went to leave, Regina gently touched her arm, "When you're free, maybe we could grab a coffee or something."

Ellen smiled, "I'd like that."

"What was that about," Emma asked after the other woman left.

"That's my father's girlfriend," Regina frowned without realizing it.

"Really? I had no idea he was seeing anyone." The blonde said holding her side.

"Me either," Regina chewed her bottom lip. This woman must hate her. They could've had a life together, and she'd taken it from them. "I just found out a few nights ago." She looked at her girlfriend, "We'll talk about it later, right now, we need to concentrate on you."

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" Emma asked shyly.

Regina walked closer to the blonde, stepping between her legs, "I don't intend on seeing anyone else, do you?"

"N-no," Emma stuttered. "Only you."

The brunette leaned closer letting her lips brush against the other woman's. "Good, then I guess that makes you my girlfriend."

Emma grinned, and then let the other woman kiss her again. They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Turning around, Regina found Ellen with a smirk.

"We're ready for that x-ray now."

Regina couldn't hide her blush. This was all new to her, but she found that she wasn't embarrassed. She sincerely wants this relationship to work.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry paced the living room floor. His grandfather said there was nothing to worry about. If that were the case, then why was it taking them so long to get home? They should have been here by now.

Headlights reflected through the front windows. His grandfather hurried to the door pausing to look at Henry, "Wait here while I go help with Emma."

Henry wanted to go help too, but he knew he would only be in the way. He had limited information on what happened at the club tonight. All he knew was that Emma had to go to the hospital for x-rays. His grandfather and Aunt Kathryn assured him that his mom and Emma were okay.

He shifted from one leg to the other as he waited for the trio to appear in the doorway. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

'Hey man, I heard your dad got arrested,' Peter texted.

For a long moment, Henry could only stare at the words on the screen. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad or disappointed or angry. Maybe he was all of those. The phone vibrated again and it was a link to a news article. The boy clicked to open it.

The headlines read, 'Popular Night Club Owner Arrested.'

His grandfather re-appeared guiding Emma through the door. He was so confused. What had happened in that club? He wondered if they would even tell him the truth let alone everything.

The blonde looked at him and smiled, "Hey kid."

Everything inside him told him to greet her back. It told him to return the smile, but his face and voice failed him. He saw the uneasy expression that crossed the blonde's face, but she didn't say anything else.

His mother entered the house and his eyes met the dark purple bruise on her cheek and swollen lip. His mind went back to the library. Felix's injuries came into view. He clenched his jaw.

"Henry, honey," His mother asked with concern?

Without warning, Henry took off running. He ran past his grandfather and Emma. He ran up the stairs and through his bedroom door, slamming it behind him.

He couldn't breathe. He hadn't even noticed the tears streaming until wiped a hand across his face. Henry growled! His eyes moved around his room at all his things. The laptop sitting on the desk was from his father. He grabbed it, slung it across the room where it slammed against the wall.

Henry saw the microscope that he had gotten for his birthday, which Robin wasn't even present for. He yanked it up and threw it against another wall. Small fragmented pieces of plastic and glass ricocheted around the room. He was frenzied now, he grabbed his books and whatever else he could get his hand on.

Arms wrapped firmly around him holding him in place, "Henry, baby, stop." His mother's voice was soft in his ear and he crumbled to the floor. His hiccup sobs made it more difficult to breathe.

His mother held him for what seemed like hours, rocking him gently in her arms until his cried died down. He felt so tired now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I hate him," He said simply.

His mother pulled back to look at him. He knew she didn't have to ask who he was referring to. She repositioned herself more comfortably on the floor.

"I know. You're going to tell me that it's not nice to hate," he said turning to look at her.

She shook her head, "No, not this time."

He watched her for a second, "Did he hurt you badly?"

She brushed a dark lock of hair from the boy's forehead, "It looks worse than it is." She tried to sound upbeat, but Henry could hear the tremble in her voice.

"How's Emma? Is he the one who hurt her?" He let his eyes fall to the floor.

"No. It was Mister Gold's son. Not your," She tried to explain.

"He's not my father," Henry snapped.

His mother didn't argue, she just nodded her head. "Why don't you come and sleep in my bed and we can let Emma have your bed tonight. We will talk about this tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma sat at the island across from Doctor Mills and Kathryn, sipping coffee. Her mind was on Henry and his reaction. She hoped he wasn't upset with her for being with his mom. She found that everyone sitting at the island was just as confused as her.

"He's asleep," Regina announced walking into the kitchen. "I put him in my bed so Emma can have his."

Emma watched the other woman pass and waited for a reassuring look, but she didn't glance her way. Instead, she went to the coffee maker. The blonde shared glances with the others at the table.

While Regina had gone to check on Henry, Emma filled them in on what had taken place earlier that night. She left out a few things but felt she summed it all up for the most part.

"How's Henry," Doctor Mills asked?

Regina brought a full cup of coffee over and sat down on the stool next to Emma, "He's mad, hurt, confused, you name it."

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek and the brunette continued, "He hates his father."

"Well, I don't blame him," Doctor Mills said getting an agreeing nodded from Kathryn.

"What was all the banging," Emma asked?

Regina took a sip, "He was breaking all of the things Robin had given him."

Emma's eyes flashed up at the ceiling in the direction of Henry's room. She knew some of what the kid was feeling. She had a worthless father herself. She stopped in her head. Father? Neal's words came rushing back to her, 'Our father.'

"Emma?" Kathryn asked.

The younger blonde looked up, noticing everyone looking at her, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Regina tilted her head to see her girlfriend's eyes, "You okay?"

Emma gave a weak smile, but nodded, "Yeah, just lost in thought."

"Should I tell them or you?" Regina asked, seeming to have the capabilities to read her mind.

Emma swallowed. She wasn't ready to have this conversation out loud, but she also didn't want to upset the other woman, "Now?"

"That's what I figured. You told them all about what happened tonight but you left out some key information." The brunette said as she took Emma's hand without hesitation.

The younger blonde could see the curious faces of the Doctor and Kathryn. As she started to speak, her throat went dry. Suddenly she was afraid she would cry.

There was a soft squeeze of her hand and Regina began. "We don't know how true it is, but Neal Gold claimed that He and Emma share the same father."

Kathryn gasped, "Oh my God! Robert Gold might be your father?"

Emma didn't know how to respond. What do you say to information like that? It's not as if it were some DNA reveal on some daytime television show. The one where the loving father of so many years finds out the child he has cared for is not his. No. It was one deuce bag father for another.

Doctor Mills reached across the island and touched her arm, "It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything," Emma blurted, unaware the words come from her mouth.

"How so," Kathryn asked?

Emma took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her side, "Neal Gold has hated me my entire life. All because Robert Gold treated him like shit, same as the man I call father did me."

"Emma, the way his father treated him shouldn't have anything to do with how he treated others," Regina said.

"All I'm saying is that I can understand, but I'm angrier at my fa" She paused, "At David Nolan and Robert Gold than I am Neal."

Regina started to say something when the doorbell rang. She squeezed the blonde's hand again before going for the door.

"Are you going to talk to Gold about it," Kathryn asked?

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't know."

"Nothing has to be done now, Swan," The old man said with a kind smile.

She nodded her understanding. He was right. What could she do anyway? She didn't even know if it was true, although she had a feeling it was.

Regina's footsteps could be heard coming back into the kitchen followed by another set. She turned seeing Zelena. The redhead walked in quietly. She seemed shy and somewhat afraid.

"I wanted to come by and check on you," She clutched the briefcase in her hand. "I do have some business I need to discuss with you, but I'll wait for August."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "August is coming here?"

The redhead nodded, "He was in Chicago and hopped the first flight he could when heard about what happened." She looked down at her watch, "He's coming straight here from the airport."

"Right. I'm sure he has to check in with Father first," Emma deadpanned.

The doorbell rang again, only this time the door opened before anyone could move, "Emma?"

August's voice called from the entryway.

"In here," Regina called back.

Her brother appeared in the doorway. At least she thought it was her brother. This man was dressed in slacks with no belt, a wrinkled white undershirt that was untucked and his hair was a mess. Her brother dressed impeccably, not the man who stood in the kitchen.

He rushed over to Emma Grabbing her in a hug, "Em."

She grunted in pain and her brother released her, "Sorry, I got here as quick as I could." His eyes moved to Regina's face and he flexed his jaw.

"I'm surprised father let you come," Emma said holding her throbbing side.

Her brother frowned, "Father is not my boss."

Emma chuckled, "Technically he is. You do work for him."

"Not anymore." He leaned to the side to kiss his Fiancé hello.

The blonde furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Doctor Mills passed a steaming cup of coffee to both the redhead and one to August. He then pulled up two extra stools so they could all sit around the island.

August thanked the doctor with a nod and sat, "I mean I quit."

Emma wasn't sure she had heard him right. This was the same man who had devoted his life to gain control of Nolan Enterprise. She watched him, hoping he would elaborate.

The wish was granted as her brother continued. "He called me with the instructions to find the best defense attorney for Robin. He refused to give me details. I called Zelena. She went down to the club and was filled in by Anton on what happened. He also gave her a copy of the surveillance footage of the events. Zelena sent the copy to me and I hopped a flight. I didn't even check out of the hotel and I left all of my stuff."

"So did you actually tell Father that you quit?" Emma asked.

"Oh, about that. Well on my way to the airport, Father called again. When I told him that Robin could go fuck himself, you would have thought father died right there. I asked about you, and when his only concern was Robin, I told him to go fuck himself as well."

Emma's eyes welled up, but she laughed, "I wish I could have seen his face."

Her brother joined in, "Me too."

After a moment, there was an awkward silence. Emma looked up to see all eyes were on them. She cleared her throat, "Zelena said there was some business to discuss."

"There is." August glanced around the island, "But we don't have to talk about this now. We can do it tomorrow and in private, if you wish?"

"We can leave and give you some privacy," Regina said starting to stand.

Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She moved her hand and interlaced their finger, "No. We're all in this together."

She saw her brother look at their hands, but then he nodded with a smile, "Alright."

Zelena opened the briefcase and pulled out a folder, "This is the deed to the club."

Emma furrowed her brows and looked at her brother, "Okay, the deed is Robin's. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, that's what we thought. But, come to find out, your brother, Will, was the full owner of this club. He bought it outright with his own money. David Nolan never had any rights what so ever. Legally, it's your club. There are no strings attached," Emma stared at the lawyer blankly.

"I didn't know Em. Robin created all those fake documents and I believed them. I honestly thought father wanted you to straighten up and start being responsible. I didn't realize he was trying to steal the club," August explained. "And I certainly didn't know that Robin was working with Neal Gold."

Emma gently slipped her hand from Regina and stood up. She walked to the other side of the kitchen and put her hands on her head as she sighed loudly. She lowered her arms running a hand over her mouth when she felt a sting of pain in her side. She closed her eyes. The x-rays showed that she didn't have any broken ribs, but she would still be sore for a while due to the bruising. She needed some space for a minute. She made her way to the front porch to breathe in the cool night air.

Tonight had been more than an overload of information. What was she supposed to do with it all? She felt as if her head would spontaneously combust. The man she had called father her whole life, was even more of a piece of shit than she initially thought.

The front door opened and closed behind her, but she didn't turn around. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She wasn't sure she could control either option if another person wanted to share something new with her tonight.

She heard the footsteps and Regina appeared in front of her. Without a word, she pulled Emma into her arms. Her sweet earthy perfume filled her nose as she buried her face in the older woman's neck, "I don't want to cry."

Regina chuckled, "It's okay if you do. You don't have to be embarrassed to cry in front of me."

"I'm not. I've cried in front of you on a couple of occasions already," the blonde's voice was muffled by the crook of Regina's neck. "I just don't think I can handle it right now." Instead of continuing the current topic, she pulled back to the see the older woman's face.

Emma smiled, "Your girlfriend, huh?" She just wanted to hear it again.

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"

"No, ma'am." Emma's smile was wiped away when soft warm lips pressed against hers. As if by magic, all of her troubles disappeared for the moment. She could lose herself in the feeling of those lips.

Regina broke the kiss with a smile, "No matter what, I'm here for you."

A rebel tear rolled down Emma's cheek. She didn't realize how much she had wanted to hear those words her entire life. It sounded funny in her head, but out of every word anyone had ever said to her, these meant the most. Just knowing someone cared enough about her to say them.

The door opened and closed again, but this time, Regina ignored it. She reached up and wiped the tear away with her thumb, "I'll be inside if you need me." She leaned in and kissed the blonde, then walked back into the house.

After the door closed, her brother's voice said, "I see you two have made up."

She turned to look at him. Despite everything she and Regina had been through, she couldn't stop the smile. "Yeah, it seems so."

August wore a smile of his own, "I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

Emma sobered slightly, "Me too."

He laughed, "Who would have ever thought my little sister would fall in love?"

The blonde didn't respond to the question. Instead, she asked one of her own, "You saw the video?"

August's features dropped and he nodded, "I did."

"Did you know?" She watched his face.

He stared at her for a second, "Not at first."

Emma's first thought was to scream at him. Her mind flashed to the gorgeous woman who was here only moments ago. She didn't want to overreact or act on impulse, so she remained quiet to allow her brother to finish.

"Right after mom died, Will went digging through some old things of her that dad hadn't found yet. He ran across some letters between mom and Gold. One of the letters stated that you were Gold's," August explained.

Emma was dumbfounded. Tears fell from her eyes, "Are you telling me that you and Will have known since I was 12?"

" It's not that simple Emma," He said flatly.

Emma swallowed and clumsily wiped at her tears, "Not that simple? Why didn't you tell me?"

August stuck his hands in his pockets, "Our brother and I made a pact. We were going to tell you after you graduated."

"WHAT," She shrieked. "AFTER I GRADUATED? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

"We wanted to tell you right then and there, but we couldn't. If father even knew that we knew it would have caused more problems for all of us. We didn't know what he would do if he found out you knew the truth." August kept his composure.

"Okay, then why didn't he tell me after I graduated?" She lowered her tone.

"Because after the problems with Neal your senior year, we agreed you couldn't find out. Will said he would find the right time, but…," August's words died on his lips.

Emma did her best to wipe more tears, "Do you even realize how hard it was for me. I was just a kid."

August's eyes glistened and he swallowed, "No, I don't know what it was like for you Emma, and I'm sorry. But you weren't the only one who lost Mom. Will and I lost her too. I'm so sorry I was never there for you, but in many ways, I was still a kid myself and I had no clue what to do. If I could go back I would change things, but I can't. I only have now, Emma." A tear slipped down her brother's cheek, "It doesn't matter who fathered us. You are my sister and I love you. And from here on out, I will be a better brother to you, I promise."

Emma threw herself into her brother's arms. She didn't care how much her side hurt, she wanted her big brother, "I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Feeling someone watching her, Emma opened her eyes slowly. She remembered instantly that she was in Henry's room. Spotting the spy to her left she turned to look. There sat the nine-year-old.

"That's really creepy, kid," She croaked.

"Mom said not to wake you, so I figured I just watch you till you woke up," He said, his expression not changing.

The blonde yawned and stretched before sitting up, "What time is it? Shit," she winced in pain grabbing her side.

He turned to the small clock on his desk, "8:30. Mom and Aunt Kathryn are downstairs making breakfast."

Emma rubbed her eyes. She reached for her pants on the desk but stopped in mid-air. They were gone. She spun around seeing if maybe she left them elsewhere, "You wouldn't happen to know where my clothes are, would you?" She wasn't naked, but she was sure it was inappropriate to go into the kitchen in only boy shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mom threw them in the wash, but grandpa left a pair of his basketball shorts for you," The kid explained.

Emma thought it was strange that the man owns basketball shorts. Not because he couldn't play basketball if he wanted, but he was more of a golfer, "Thank God."

Henry handed her the shorts and she slipped them on. She started to put on her shoes. She stopped as she realized she would look ridicules in basketball shoes and loafers.

"Wait here," The boy said running from the room.

Before she could say anything, he was back, "Here take these." He handed her a pair of men's house shoes, "They're grandpas too, but he won't mind."

Emma gladly slipped them on. They were a little on the big side, but comfortable. She smiled to herself. She felt like for the first time she had a chance to actually have a family. This was the same family she had wished to be a part of so long ago. Of course, back then, she had only wished for Dr. Mills to be her father. But now, she wanted it all.

"Come on, let go eat. I'm starving," The boy said, pulling her by the arm.

She let him lead the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancake hung thick in the air. The blonde was convinced if she took a bite of the empty space around her head, she could probably taste the food.

"Look who's finally awake," Henry announced walking up to the island.

"I told you not to wake her," Regina scolded.

"He didn't," Emma defended. She figured she would leave out the creepy way he sat there staring at her though.

Regina walked up to the blonde and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Did you sleep well?"

It took a second for Emma's brain to compute the question. She had expected the weird awkwardness that came with dating. She half expected Regina to avoid all physical contact with her until they were alone. She wasn't complaining, she loved the affection, "Yeah, I slept great, actually. The only incident was when I got up to go to the bathroom at 2 am and stepped on a piece of USB drive from a laptop."

Henry grimaced, "Sorry."

Emma smiled and rustled his hair, "It's alright kid."

"Okay, let's eat," The older blonde said carrying a platter of pancake in one hand and a platter of eggs in the other.

The table had already been set along with the butter and syrup put out. Emma felt a little guilty about not being up sooner. She could have at least made herself useful and help set the table or something.

"You can sit next to me," Henry said taking her hand again and leading her to the table.

Once seated, Regina ensured every plate was piled high with food. Emma couldn't remember ever having a family dinner where everyone sat around the table. She had experienced more family settings in the short time she had known this family than she ever had with her own. Even when her mother was alive, it wasn't that way. Not because her mother wasn't a loving mom, but her mom was far from Betty Crocker or the Leave it to Beaver mom. If the restaurant down the street didn't serve it, they didn't eat it.

"So are you moving in?" Henry asked.

Emma nearly choked on her bacon, "Uhhh."

"Henry, honey, it doesn't work like that," Regina tried to explain.

Henry set his fork down and tilted his head, "Why not? She's your girlfriend."

Emma swallowed thickly, her eyes flicking towards the brunette.

"You're right. She is my girlfriend," Regina smiled, a slight reddening in her cheeks. "But Emma and I need to get to know each other much better before anything like that happens."

This seemed to appease the boy because he didn't reply. He just nodded his head and went back to eating.

The older blonde across the table was doing everything she could to not burst out laughing. Regina glared unapprovingly at her friend, but couldn't contain her own grin.

Henry's head popped up, "So tomorrow's your birthday, right."

Emma chewed the bite she had taken and nodded.

"What do you want to do," He asked, his lips pulled upwards and his teeth gleaming?

Emma blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

Henry knitted his eyebrows together, "You know, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

The younger woman realized all eyes were on her. She shrugged, "I don't know. It's just another day."

Henry frowned, "No it not. It's your birthday. It's when you get to have your favorite cake and have presents."

Emma felt uneasy about the concerned looks on everyone's faces, "I haven't had a birthday cake since I was in high school. I'm too old for one now."

"Mom? Emma's not too old for a birthday cake, is she," He asked turning to his mother.

"No dear, of course not," She answered. Emma didn't miss the look of shock that crossed the brunette's face when she said how long it had been since she'd had a cake.

"How did you celebrate your birthday in the past," Kathryn asked.

Emma licked her lips, "I didn't."

Henry was stunned, "Why not?"

"Well, up until recently, I didn't feel like had a reason to celebrate. When my mom passed away, I didn't get birthday cakes or presents anymore. My brother Will would sneak in when Father was away and bring one. That all stopped when I went off to college," Emma felt the sting at the back of her eyes and swallowed. "But hey, I mean I don't need cake or presents."

The boy looked at his mom with such sadness. He turned back to Emma, "This year, you're going to have the best birthday ever."

She wanted to laugh at the kid's enthusiasm, but she couldn't. Hearing her words out loud only validated what a pathetic life she lived. She scooted back from the table, "Excuse me. I need to go down to the club so I'm going to go check on my laundry."

She didn't make eye contact with anyone. Emma grabbed her plate and carried it to the sink. Without looking in anyone's direction, she hurried out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Emma?" She heard Regina's voice behind her as her foot touched the first step.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin everyone's breakfast," She said refusing to look at the other woman.

"Hey," Regina's hand grabbed her elbow, turning her around. "Are you okay?"

Emma clenched her jaw when she felt the first tear fall. Why was she a blubbering idiot in front of this woman?

A soft warm hand cupped her cheek, "Henry didn't mean to upset you."

Emma closed her eyes to revel in the feeling. It was just an innocent gesture, but it held so much power, "He didn't upset me. I haven't been around anyone who wanted to celebrate my birthday in a really long time. After a while I guess I figured I didn't need one."

"Let us celebrate with you." Regina's lips curled up, "You know, he's going to do everything he can to make sure you have a special one, as will the rest of us. I hope that's okay," The brunette chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for the answer.

Emma reached out and let her thumb graze the brunette's lips. She wanted to make sure this was real. She was actually standing in her 'girlfriend's' house for real. As much as this exposed raw nerves, she couldn't remember wanting anything more.

The blonde blinked back the remaining tears, "I won't know how to act, but as long as you're all there, I think I can manage." She leaned closer and pressed her thin lips against the brunette's full ones.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry tugged at the old box, but it wouldn't budge. He glanced around the packed garage. The boy had made a path, but now he found the box was too heavy for him to lift.

"What are you doing," a man's voice asked?

He poked his head out from around a stack of boxes. Henry was a little surprised at who he saw. It was the EMT from the night his Aunt tried to kill herself.

The man smiled, "I'm Freddy. I was one of the-,"

"I remember," Henry eyed him suspiciously. Not because he felt he was a danger, but because he thought it was weird he was here.

"Do you need some help with that," he asked, pointing to the box at Henry's feet.

Henry would have said no, but he had been trying to move that box for half an hour, "Sure."

The sandy blonde haired man walked over and picked the box up, "Where would you like it?"

"Follow me," Henry instructed. He led the man into the kitchen, "You can set it on the table if you don't mind."

Art supplies littered the table. Scissors, tape, glue, glitter, colored paper, you name it, was scattered about.

The man didn't say anything. He sat the box down, "So what are you working on?"

Henry pulled the top off and peered inside the 12 by 12 container, "I'm making Emma a birthday present."

"That should be fun," he said with a smile.

"Do you want to help," The boy grinned.

"Uh, sure," Freddy answered.

"Henry, I have to run down to the clinic for a-," his mother's voice cut off as she entered the kitchen.

Freddy looked up, "Hello."

"You remember Freddy, right mom," Henry asked pulling a magazine from the box?

"I do. Freddy." She answered and greeted at the same time.

As if he realized it wasn't normal to sit uninvited in someone's house with their child, his eyes widened. "I came by to check on you and Mrs. Nolan and bumped into Henry here."

"He helped me carry this box and he said he would help me with Emma present," the boy added.

"He did, did he," She asked, leaning down to kiss her son on the head? "Be good for your Grandfather Henry."

Henry watched his mother out of the corner of his eye, "Freddy, can I have a word with you in the hall, please?" He watched the man follow her out of the kitchen. Henry found that he couldn't hear their conversation.

When the man reappeared, alone, his curiosity got the better of him, "What was that about?"

The man shrugged, "She was telling me that your Aunt Kathryn is out running errands. She should be back shortly."

Henry stared at the man, "You like her, don't you?"

Freddy's cheeks turned red, "Um, well."

"You do. Emma and my mom's face turn the same color when they talk about each other," he said matter of fact. He didn't give the man a chance to respond. Instead turned his attention to the box, "Okay, so I need to collect pictures like this." Henry held up the magazine in his hand and pointed to the picture of a woman.

"Okay." The man didn't argue or ask questions. He took a book from the box and began flipping through the pages.

Henry took his scissors and carefully cut out the image from his magazine. He chewed his bottom lip as he stared at his art supplies thoughtfully.

"And what's all this," his Grandfather asked walking into the kitchen?

"It's going to be Emma's present, but I'm not sure how I will arrange it," he said, still looking at the supplies.

Dr. Mills took the image from his grandson and looked down at it, "Ah, I see." He glanced at the mess on the table top then back down at the picture. "Well, what if you put these Popsicle sticks together like a big frame, and then you can make a collage."

Freddy stuck his hand out, "Hello, sir. I'm Fredrick."

Dr. Mills smiled taking his hand, "Doctor Henry Mills. I'm Regina's dad. You're the young man that helped save our Kathryn."

Henry watched the man blush again, "From what I hear, Henry was the big hero."

"I won't argue with that," Henry's Grandfather said.

"I didn't do anything. Mom and Emma were the ones that made sure she was okay before the ambulance got here," he said. He didn't understand why his Grandfather would give him credit.

"If you hadn't called Emma and woke your mom, she might not have made it," Doctor Mills rustled his brown hair.

Henry hadn't thought about that. He could only remember being scared. His mind found it difficult to think of that night without seeing all the blood. Now, with his Grandfather's perspective, he could see that he actually did help. He had thought all along that he had only been in the way.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"It sounds like you caught a cold," Regina said placing the stethoscope back around her neck.

"A cold? I only got a cough and a runny nose," Bill said.

Bill was a long time patient of her father's. He was an 83 year-young gentleman, who liked to live as if he were much younger. This year alone, he had been in twice. Once was with a fractured arm, from skateboarding with his grandson. The second was a knot he'd gotten on his head from a softball game. She gave the man credit. He was more active than 80% of her younger patients.

"They're very common this time of year. All you need is a little rest and some cough syrup," She said watching the man.

"I'm not staying in any bed Doc. That just ain't me," He said crossing his arm over his chest in a pouting manner.

Regina smiled, but then sobered, "Bill, you are in great shape for your age. Hell, you're in great shape for a lot of ages. However, you're getting older. Your body doesn't heal like it used to."

"What are you trying to say Doc? That I should shrivel up and die or act like those old feeble fellows I see down at the retirement home," He grumbled?

Regina couldn't hold back her laugh, "No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that when you're sick or injured, you need to give yourself time to heal. After that, by all means, go and scale Mount Everest for all I care."

Bill seemed to be in thought for a second as he stood like a petulant child, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try." He stared at the bruise on her cheek, "And if you have any more trouble out of the son-of-a-bitch that did that, you call me."

He walked out of the exam room and towards the nurses' stations. Regina shook her head with a chuckle. He and her father have gone round and round on many occasions on how he takes care of himself. She couldn't help but smile. If anyone else were to meet him, they would think he was a mean old man. But Regina knew he was much sweeter and happened to be a very caring person.

Millie poked her head out from around the corner and rolled her eyes, "I don't see how you deal with that man. Last time, I thought I would have to wrestle him down and hogtie him just to draw blood. For an active old man, he sure as Hell doesn't like needles."

Regina laughed again. She had forgotten about that incident. Millie was fit to be tied by the time Bill left the clinic. He had called her everything under the sun, and then after they got the blood, he acted as if nothing ever happened.

The two women walked into the breakroom. Regina needed to sit down for a minute, her feet were killing her. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. 3 o'clock.

"How did last night go," The pink haired woman asked, pouring them both a cup of coffee.

Regina leaned back in the plastic chair and shrugged, "It went okay, I guess."

"It went okay? That's it," the woman sat one cup in front of the brunette and the other she held?

"Emma stayed the night. In Henry's room," She quickly added at the end.

Millie watched her with an approving nod, "And, that means what, exactly?"

Regina looked down into her cup. Her cheek reddened, "It means she was injured and I didn't want her going back to Kathryn's alone."

The dark skinned woman shook her head, "I mean, are you two an item, or what?"

Regina sighed, "Yes. We're taking things slow, but I guess we are."

The woman clapped her hands together with a laugh, "That's my girl."

The brunette wasn't sure what she meant by that comment. Before she could ask, the breakroom phone rang.

Millie picked up the receiver from the wall, "Family Practice."

Regina took a sip of her coffee as she waited.

"Um, if you'll hold one second," The pink haired woman's voice seemed unsure and Regina looked up. "There's a woman from some school, looking for Emma."

The brunette stood taking the phone, "This is Doctor Regina Locksley. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Emma Nolan. She placed an application with our music department about a week ago. I'm trying to schedule an interview. She put this number down as a contact," the woman explained.

"Yes, of course." Regina reached across the table into the basket in the middle. She pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin. "If you'll give me your name and number, I will have her call you back as soon as possible."

The woman rattled off her information. Regina was surprised to learn it was Henry's school. The woman thanked her and she hung up.

"What was that about," Millie asked?

Regina folded the paper and slipped it into her pants pocket. "Apparently Emma applied for a job at Henry's school."

The conversation Emma and she had in her kitchen the other night came back to her. Emma had asked her that strange question about if she wanted a life with money. She grinned. Now it was starting to make sense.

The phone on the wall rang again, but this time she answered, "Family Practice."

"May I speak with Doctor Regina Locksley," a familiar woman's voice asked.

"This is she," Regina replied.

"Hi. It's Ellen. I'm sorry to call like this, but I know how busy we doctor can get. You had asked about maybe having coffee," Regina wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. "I have the rest of the afternoon off if you wanted to grab a cup."

The brunette had almost forgotten, "Of course. That would be wonderful." Now it was time to fix things for her father.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Emma stepped inside the club and looked around. She shook her head thinking of the lies her father had told her, well, the man she'd called father. She felt like she had lived her whole life as a lie. The sad part was it wasn't her lie. Maybe she should be angrier than she was right now, but she wasn't. This made things a little easier in her mind.

"Hey, Em? How are you doing," Killian asked as he walked around the counter.

"Good, considering," she answered.

She let her eyes roam over the empty shelves behind the bar, "I guess the cops took everything?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They said they couldn't take any chances. I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing any of it again."

Emma laughed, "No, I'm sure you're right."

"August said that the police said the club is no longer a crime scene. So as soon as we can restock our inventory, we can open back up. They will be digging into records and stuff," the pirate slipped his hands into his pockets.

The blonde nodded but didn't speak. She sat down on one of the stools and spun to look out at the empty club. She sighed and pulled her lips in over her teeth. She didn't know what to do now. Did she run the club like before? But then she thought of the late nights and frowned. If she went back to before, she wouldn't have much off time, but she would definitely have the money. Or, did she go for the job with the school? She wouldn't have the money, but she would be able to offer the time.

"Hey, how fast do you think the crew could get here," She asked, her eyes trained on the dance floor.

Killian shrugged, "Probably within the hour, why?"

"Call them. I want to talk to everyone," Emma said.

The man blinked, "Okay."

She stood walking towards the stairs. Emma wanted a normal life for once. She wanted that life to be with the cute kid and his gorgeous mother. She wondered if she was being overzealous or if it was a reasonable goal. The blonde wanted more than anything, for this to actually work in her favor.

Emma climbed to the top of the staircase and went into the office. Other than the furniture change and ugly hanging art, the room was still set up the same. She swallowed hard when her eyes met the dark reddish brown stain on the floor. It was funny how blood dried that way. The way it soaked into the hardwood, she knew the floors would need to be replaced. Emma found herself wishing there had been carpet. At least then, the bad spot could be cut out and a new piece added.

"Okay," Killian said from the doorway. "They all said they'd be here in less than thirty."

Emma nodded her head. Now she just needed to decide what she was going to do and all would be right with the world. Okay, maybe not the world, but for her, a small piece of it.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that her girlfriend hadn't made it to dinner. She half expected the blonde to find an excuse not to come at all. She hadn't seen her since this morning. The only time they talked was when she called her about the job with the school. Emma seemed distracted by something and it only made Regina worry.

Henry was upstairs in the bath and Kathryn was finishing cleaning the kitchen. Regina sat on the porch swing wondering if she should text Emma or not. She wasn't familiar with a new relationship and she didn't want to come across as overbearing.

Headlights turned into the driveway and she saw the yellow BMW come to a stop. Emma climbed out looking exhausted.

She made her way up the steps stopping to peer at the brunette, "I'm sorry about dinner. I know how you hate that and it won't happen again."

Regina squint her eyes trying to see the other woman's face in the porch light "Is everything okay?"

The blonde walked closer stopping to sit on the porch railing facing Regina, "Yeah. I think so."

The older woman moved from her place on the swing to where Emma was perched, "Tell me what happened."

The blonde shrugged, "I gave up control of the club."

"What? Just like that," Regina was surprised. She thought the blonde was going to tell her she was going to start working late nights again, or that her father was giving her a hard time. Not this. Not after everything she had been through.

"I made a deal with Killian and Anton. They'll have full control and I'll hold the deed. They'll make payments to me once a week. It'll be kind of like leasing it," Emma said, looking down at the floor.

"But why? I thought you wanted the club," Regina asked searching the other woman's face?

Emma met her gaze, "I thought that too, but not anymore. Besides, my biggest draw to that place was to ensure my friends didn't get kicked to the curb. They deserve to be taken care of. They have all worked their asses off for my brother and that club and they deserve it more than me."

"What about you," Regina asked?

"Well, I called the school back. I have an interview tomorrow morning." She bit at the skin on her thumb.

"Does this have anything to do with the conversation we had the other evening? The one where you were worried I wanted a life with money." Regina wanted to make sure Emma was making this decision on her own.

"Partly," Regina started to interrupt, but Emma cut her off, "But this teaching job, it's what I've always dreamed of. I just know teachers don't make much money and I wanted you to be okay with it."

A smile crept up on the brunette's face, "A teacher? Like a music teacher?"

Emma swallowed and nodded, "Yeah. I have my teaching degree. I was either going to be a teacher or play for a symphony."

"That's wonderful, Emma," She nearly shouted throwing her arms around the other woman's neck.

"You're okay with it, really," She asked into the soft dark hair?

Regina pulled back, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Emma shook her head and grinned. Her eyes lit up and for once, Regina could see pure happiness in the blonde. This woman was full of surprises, and she couldn't wait to see more. Just the fact that the younger woman was thinking about her future was heartwarming. The fact that she was including the brunette in that future made her stomach flutter.

The front door opened and Henry popped his head out. Seeing the blonde, a grin spread across his face and he ran out, "EMMA!"

"Hey kid," She said with a smile as the boy leaped into her arms.

"I didn't think you were coming," He said hugging her around the neck.

Emma returned his hug, "Until your mom tells me otherwise, this is where I'll be."

Regina didn't miss the pained expression that crossed the other woman's face when she lifted the boy. "Okay Henry, get down. Emma's still hurt."

He glanced at his mother then back to his friend. He slowly pushed his way out of her arms and she lowered him back down to the porch, "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay kid, I barely felt it," the blonde lied.

Regina shook her head but managed a smile. She knew Emma was still in pain, but she loved how she was with Henry. The child adored her. She still had many concerns for the future when it came to how Emma and Henry would deal with one another in everyday scenarios, but she was starting to feel more confident about it.

"Okay young man," Regina said to her son. "You need to go up and get in bed. You have school in the morning."

"Ugh, come on mom. It's only 8," Henry whined.

"I don't want to hear it. You have a chemistry test tomorrow and you have an appointment with Archie after school," Regina countered.

The boy's face fell, "Oh, that's tomorrow?"

Regina knew he didn't want to go. He had only agreed because she asked him.

"Me too," Emma said.

Both mother and son looked up at her questionably. Henry tilted his head, "You too, what?"

"I have an appointment with Archie tomorrow afternoon. I figured," the blonde paused to look at Regina, "If it's okay with you. I could pick Henry up after school and we could go together. Maybe meet you there or something."

Henry grinned, "Really?"

The brunette watched the other two. She couldn't help her own smile. She was happy that Emma was helping to make it easier for Henry, but also because Emma was going for herself.

"Yeah, kid. I told you I would make an appointment, right," She smirked?

"Right," Henry's excitement radiated from him now. "Okay, goodnight mom, goodnight Emma." He hugged both of them then ran back inside the house.

"You know, you can't keep bribing him to get him to do things," Regina said walking closer to the younger woman.

"Sure I can," Emma joked. "I told you I meant it when I said I was going to talk with Archie. I'm doing that for me. If it happens to win in favor of a few others, I can't help that," the blonde beamed.

"You think you're cute, don't you," Regina's cheeks were hurting with all the smiling, but she didn't care stop.

Emma leaned closer, "I like to think so." She moved her lips lightly over the brunettes. Regina wondered how long she would need to wait before moving to the next step of their relationship. She found herself hoping it was sooner rather than later.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma brushed her teeth and slipped the toothbrush into the protective travel container. She sat it on the counter top next to Henry's superhero one and Kathryn's. She let out a sigh as she wiped her hands on the towel hanging on the wall. Glancing around the small room she realized she hadn't paid much attention to it before. The only time she'd been in here was when the older blonde had cut herself. Now she took it all in. The white quartz countertop with light cabinets went well together.

She let her eyes fall on the superhero toothbrush and matching soap dispenser and then to the basket filled with toys near the tub. Emma couldn't help the smile. She loved how domestic everything was. Everything had its place and purpose just like in some home magazine. The only difference was that this home looked and felt lived in, not staged.

She flipped off the light as she walked out. Regina's room was at the end of the hallway, and she wondered if the older woman was in there right now. Maybe she was brushing her dark hair, or applying some face crème or changing. She shook her head. She was not thinking about that right now.

When she turned to go into Henry's room, Kathryn was coming out very quietly, "Oh, hey. Henry fell asleep in his bed and I was afraid to wake him."

"Oh, okay," Emma wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Regina came up behind them, "What's going on?"

"Henry fell asleep in his room," Kathryn explained.

Emma felt awkward, so she waited.

"I'll just move him to my room," Regina said starting to move forward.

Kathryn put her hand up, "That's probably not a good idea. He has a test tomorrow and you know how hard it is for him to fall back to sleep when he wakes up."

Emma looked up in time to catch what looked like a glare being passed from the brunette to her best friend. There was a moment of silence before Emma spoke up, "You know, it's not a big deal. I can sleep on the couch, or I can just go back to Kathryn's apartment."

Regina huffed, "No, you're not driving all the way across town." She looked to be fighting with herself, "You can sleep in my bed." A warming sensation rolled through Emma's lower belly at the thought. Regina cheeks reddened, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? No. You're not sleeping on the couch in your own house," Emma argued. "Look, all I need is a pillow and a blanket. I can promise I've slept in worse places than your couch."

Regina seemed to consider it and then nodded, "Fine. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

Kathryn was studying the younger blonde with curiosity. After a few seconds, she shook her head in disappointment. Emma watched her walk away and wondered what that was all about. A blush crept up her neck when she caught on. The woman was trying to get Regina and Emma in the same bed.

"Here we are," Regina announced reappearing with a pillow and a folded blanket in her arms.

Emma took them and smiled, "Thank you." She didn't want the night to end, but she knew both she and Regina had to get up early so she said, "Goodnight." She didn't wait for a reply. Emma turned and headed for the stairs.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

The blonde turned, "Yeah?"

The older woman paused for a moment then said, "You could sleep in my bed. I mean we're two adults, right? It's a king size bed, we won't even know each other's there."

Emma wanted to yell NO. How would she be able to sleep in the same bed as Regina? Yes, of course, they were adults, but Emma's libido was far from mature at this point in time. Her mouth spoke without consulting her brain, "Sure."

A shy smile crossed the older woman's face, "Okay. Just follow me."

Emma rolled her eyes at herself. This was by far the most stupid thing she had ever agreed to do. For weeks, hell, for a couple of months all she has been able to think about is being naked with this woman. She wanted to scream at herself. She let out a silent breath and followed Regina down the hall to her bedroom.

Once inside, Emma looked around as Regina took the pillow and blanket from her. She had wondered what it looked like in here. Not in a 'creepy stalker,' way, but in a, okay, maybe a little bit 'creepy stalker,' kind of way. The bed sat to the left of the room, while the master bathroom was to the far right. A beautiful vanity sat across the room with a large upright mirror. She wondered what it would be like to watch Regina get ready in the mornings. How she put her makeup on or took it off at night.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer," The brunette asked, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, it doesn't matter to me. I'll sleep wherever," She bit her thumbnail.

"I usually sleep on the side closest to the door. In case Henry needs me," Regina placed the folded blanket down on the hope chest at the foot of the bed. She walked passed Emma, pulling her hand away from her mouth as she went for the vanity, "That's a nasty habit."

Emma didn't respond, but she left her hand at her side. Her eyes were glued to the brunette who now sat at the same vanity she was thinking about on a moment ago. She watched Regina pull open the drawer and get a facial cleansing wipe. She began wiping her makeup away. Most people would have looked away. She couldn't tear her eyes from the scene. As each layer of makeup was wiped away. Emma was shocked at how much younger the other woman looked. Her skin was flawless and she was still just as beautiful as she had been with it on.

The blonde caught Regina's reflection staring back at her and she blushed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but." She stopped, she was afraid it would come out wrong and the last thing she wanted was to scare this woman away.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

Emma swallowed, "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

"Oh yeah, I'm looking real hot without makeup," the older woman deadpanned.

A chuckle rolled from Emma's mouth, but her eyes never left the woman's gaze. She constantly found herself surprised with Regina's confidence level. It only made her want to kick the shit out of Robin.

"What's so funny," Regina asked throwing the used wipe in the small trash bin beside the vanity?

"You can't see it, can you," Emma asked.

Regina stood, her silk robe was tied at the waist, "See what?"

"That you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," Emma said, finding new courage.

The other woman looked like she was going to argue, but stopped when she saw the blonde's expression, "Thank you. I just haven't heard it in a while and I guess you forget."

Emma smiled, but then looked away and cleared her throat. This conversation would not help their sleeping arrangements. She turned toward the bed and walked around to the side she would be on. Before Emma pulled the covers back, she slipped off her jogging pants and climbed in. This may have been a mistake because now her full view was the brunette.

Regina stood from the small bench and walked over to her side. She untied her robe and hung it over the foot of the bed. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then pulled back her covers and climbed under. Without a word, she reached up and turned out the lamp on her end table.

For a few minutes, the room was engulfed in total darkness. Emma blinked a few times, hoping it would help her eyes adjust, but to no avail. She lay on her back staring up at the blackness. She could smell Regina's lotion, and her heart skipped a beat every time she felt the bed move. She really needed to get a grip. It was like being a teenager all over again.

"So a teacher, huh," The brunette asked in the darkness?

Emma nearly jumped, "Yeah. My professor back in college said I should get into conducting, but after meeting Henry, it all made sense."

The bed near her shifted and she was pretty sure the other woman had scooted closer, "Does Henry know?"

Emma swallowed, trying to keep her mind on the conversation, "No. You're the only person I've told."

The darkness was letting up some and now Emma could make out shadows and outlines in the room. She turned her head in the older woman's directions, "Henry will be beside himself when he finds out."

"Don't tell him," Emma's blurted. "I just don't want us both getting our hope up and then something goes wrong, you know," the blonde tried to whisper.

She could make out Regina's face now as the woman was looking at her, "I'm sure you'll do fine, but I won't tell him. We'll do that together after your interview."

Emma lay back, glancing back up at the ceiling. She wanted to tell this woman everything that was in her head. Tell her everything she was feeling, but she was afraid. Maybe it was because she thought if she spoke any of it out loud it would jinx it. Her eyes were heavy and she felt worn out. The last thing she wanted was to close her eyes and end this evening.

"Emma," Regina's asked shifting in the bed again.

"Yeah," She answered, turning her head to the side.

Regina wore a shy smile. It took everything the younger woman had to not grin at how innocent and young she looked. "Would it be too much if I ask you to hold me? I mean until I fall asleep?"

Emma swallowed again. She would never refuse this woman anything. Her stomach fluttered again at the thought of Regina in her arms, "No, not at all."

The brunette scooted the last couple of feet over to Emma. The younger woman held her arm out for Regina to move into and then put her head on Emma's shoulder. "I want more with you, I hope you know that." She didn't wait for the blonde to respond, "I'm just not sure I'm ready yet."

Emma was surprised that she didn't feel disappointment at the other woman's words. Instead, she understood, "Of course. I can wait." She adjusted her arm, tightening her hold around Regina. "I would wait forever for you," she whispered.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry opened his eyes, "It's Emma's birthday." He rolled out of the twin size bed and hurried to change out of his pajamas. He glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on his desk, "6:30." He had school today, but he had to finish his present for Emma, before dinner tonight.

He threw on his shoes and dashed for the bathroom. He shoved the door open and hurried in to brush his teeth. The door banged loudly against the door stop on the wall. He didn't realize someone was in the shower.

"Jesus Henry," His Aunt shrieked, poking her head around the shower curtain.

"Sorry," he said squeezing out the toothpaste on his brush.

She disappeared back behind the curtain, "What's all the slamming about? You could have given me a heart attack."

"It's Emma's birthday," He sat and then spit into the sink. "Where is she?"

"I thought she was on the couch, but I didn't see her there this morning," Kathryn said.

He rinsed out his toothbrush tossing it on the counter, and then turned to wipe his mouth on the hand towel, "Maybe mom knows." He took off out the door.

"Henry Wait," His Aunt called after him, but he was near to her room now.

Henry opened the door quietly and peeked inside. His mom wasn't in her usual spot on her side so he stepped into the room. A grin spread across his face at the site before him. Emma was asleep on her back while his mother's head was on her shoulder. Her dark hair fanned out over the blonde's chest and his mom's arm was draped across her middle.

The part of a person's brain that tells you to go away and leave the couple alone, was not in the nine-year old's thoughts. Instead, he ran and jumped in the bed next to his mother.

Both women's eyes popped open at the sudden bounce on the bed and Henry beamed down at them, "Good morning."

"Henry?" his mom asked her eyes widening as she realized the position she was in.

The bedroom door swung open wider, "I'm sorry guys, I tried to stop him." Kathryn held her towel closed with her hand as her hair dripped freely onto the floor.

He watched his mother slowly sit up and he tilted his head. What was the big deal? They had a sleepover in his mom's room, so what? Henry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Sex. Adult couples had sex. His dad had sex all the time with that blonde woman who kept coming to his house. He only knew that because he could hear them through the walls. Not to mention he might have accidentally seen the woman naked once when his father's door got left open.

He wrinkled his face, "Did you guys do it last night?" Henry was actually surprised at the shade of red both women turned. It was impressive.

"Uh, no. We didn't, but it's not your business," His mother said. He could hear the shake in her voice.

He smiled, "It's okay if you did, but your right. It's not my business." Before either woman had a chance to respond he shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Emma smiled, "Thank you, Henry." The blonde rustled his dark hair, "I guess it's time to get up."

His mom moved over to allow Emma to get out of the bed. He watched them with interest. The looks the two women shot each other. The way his mom followed the blonde's every move. The smiles they exchanged. It made him happy to see his mom like this.

"I thought Henry could ride to school with me if that's okay," Emma said slipping her jogging pants on.

"REALLY," Henry didn't mean to shout, but he couldn't help it.

A huge smile spread across the brunette's face, "I don't see why not."

"YAY," Henry bounced up and down on the bed!

Emma swiftly snatched the child off the mattress and tickled his sides. He squealed in laughter and after a minute Emma stopped, "All right kid, let's let your mom get dressed. We'll go find some breakfast."

He didn't miss the way the blonde looked at his mom or the way his mom looked back at her. He grinned again. He had never seen his mother look at his father that way. Of course, the man didn't give either of them much of a reason to smile.

"Mom," Henry asked as Emma let him down from her hold.

"Yes honey," the brunette replied on her way to the bathroom.

"I want to see dad," his tone was hollow and everyone in the room turned to look at him, all expressions sobered.

He watched his mom's eyes dart from person to person before meeting his gaze, "Umm, I don't know if-,"

"I need to speak with him alone about something," Henry interrupted. His mood darkened.

His mother raised an eyebrow, "We'll discuss it later."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Henry needed to speak with Robin Locksley, but he couldn't tell his mom why. She would definitely not let him go, or try and talk him out of it. He grimaced. Maybe he should have waited until tomorrow to bring it up, especially with today being Emma's birthday. He'd make sure to apologize to her later.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Regina spent most of the morning smiling and humming a tune as she worked around the kitchen. The sweet smell of cake baking filled the air. She mixed the powdered sugar, milk, and vanilla into a bowl. She didn't bake much, but she wasn't bad at it. She just preferred to concentrate on the entrées rather than desserts. Her plan had been to run down to the bakery and order a cake for her girlfriend. It would have been much better than one she could make, but Henry insisted she makes it from scratch. You would think this was his birthday with the way he was planning it.

"It smells amazing in here," Kathryn said.

Regina turned around with a grin, "I just hope she likes it."

"Are you kidding me? She'll love this. I'm sure she hasn't had someone fuss over her this much in her life," the blonde said walking up to the island.

Regina wasn't sure how to take that, "I'm not fussing over her. I'm just making a cake."

Kathryn laughed, "Yeah, okay. When is the last time you've made something other than apple pie?"

The brunette finished mixing her frosting and turned to her friend. Come to think of it, she hadn't made a cake in a long time. The one time she made Robin a cake, he never made it home to blow out the candles. She frowned, thinking about it now. Robin never appreciated anything she had done for him.

The timer on the oven went off and she grabbed the oven mitts to pull the cakes out. She set the two round cake pans on the cooling rack and sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Henry. Maybe I should have ordered one." Her confidence was at a surprising low all the sudden.

Her friend smiled and reached out to squeeze Regina's arm, "No. She'll love it, I promise."

"I just want everything to go well. I want this to be a birthday worth remembering," Regina explained, more to herself than to her friend.

"Oh Regina," Kathryn chuckled. She pulled the other woman into a hug, "You and Henry already have that girl wrapped around your fingers. Something tells me that even if you burnt the dinner and drop the cake, Emma wouldn't care."

Regina stepped back from her friend, "You think?" She gave a tight-lipped smile, "I don't want to screw this up, Kathryn. I really, really like her and the more time I spend with her the more I like her. I don't want to disappoint her."

"Calm down, it's just a cake Regina," Her friend said, her smile falling slightly.

"I know that. She's been through a lot in her life and I want her to feel like she belongs in this family," the brunette was trying her best to explain. It was hard to find the right words.

Kathryn leaned her hip into the granite island top and crossed her arms over her chest. "What else are you not telling me."

Regina turned back to the frosting bowl, "I don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh, sure you don't. What happened last night," the blonde asked.

"Nothing happened, not sexual anyways. We just talk a little," she said whirling the spatula through the white frosting.

Kathryn appeared next to her, a small smile replacing the more serious expression, "You're falling hard, aren't you?"

Regina swallowed. She wasn't sure what was happening between Emma and her, but she liked it. She likes what she saw when she closed her eyes. She like the life they could have together. She liked the smile her son wore and the sound of his laughter. And she loved the way the other woman felt against her last night.

"Well," Kathryn asked when too much time passed from her last question?

Her brown eyes flicked up to meet the blue ones of her friend's, "Yes." It was a simple answer, but it was the only one she had. If Kathryn wanted her to elaborate, she wouldn't be able to. Not now anyway.

Kathryn grinned and nodded her understanding. Instead of asking more questions, she turned towards the frosting bowl, "What can I do to help with this birthday?"

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma tapped her foot nervously as she waited for Henry's session to finish. She went first, which she was thankful for now. It hadn't been as bad as she first thought it would be, but talking to a stranger about her life wasn't exactly the thing she wanted to do. Yet, she did make a promise to Henry and to herself.

She told the redheaded man about her life. She told him of her mother's death, her brother's murder, her father's treatment of her and the current predicament of not knowing who her father was. She left out the Albert Blackwell situation but filled in almost everything else. She was actually surprised that the man agreed to see her since she was a Nolan. Most people in the mental health field who practiced in Houston tried to avoid the Nolan's as if they were members of the mob. To a degree, she supposed they were like the mob.

"Hey," Regina's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey," Emma found it suddenly funny how all her worries instantly melted away at seeing the older woman's face.

"I take it Henry's in there," She asked taking the blue plastic chair next to Emma.

The blonde nodded, "He's been in there for a little while. I lost so I had to go first."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, "Lost?"

Emma licked her lips, "Uh, yeah. We played paper, rock, and scissors to see who went first. I lost."

A smile spread over the older woman's mouth and she leaned closer giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. The blonde wasn't sure what it was for, but she wasn't complaining.

"Sorry, I'm late. The errand I had, took longer than I thought. So, how did your interview go," Regina asked?

Emma shrugged, "Good I guess. I don't know anything until they finish interviewing the other applicant. Apparently, there are two of us."

"I'm sure you did great," Regina encouraged. The brunette looked at her watch and then glanced at Archie's office door. Emma could see something was on her mind.

The blonde reached over and took Regina's hand, "You okay?"

Regina chewed her bottom lip, "Did Henry talk to you?"

"Talk to me about what," She asked turning in her seat to get a better view of the woman beside her?

"He didn't happen to mention why he wanted to talk to Robin, did he," Regina's eyes were pleading?

Emma frowned, "No, he didn't. All he talked about is Peter and Felix passing their Chemistry tests, this appointment and my birthday." She wished she had something more to tell her concerning Henry, but she didn't. She should have asked him, but after the last time, she feared he wouldn't trust her.

Regina nodded her understanding and blew out a breath of air, "I called Zelena, to see if it was possible for Henry to see Robin. She informed me that he was out on bail."

Emma stiffened in her seat, "Out on bail? Why didn't she call us to let us know? After everything, he did to you." Emma's blood was starting to boil.

Regina squeezed her hand, "Stop, okay. It's over. I just need to decide rather I let Henry talk to him or not."

Emma caught movement out of the corner of her eye. When she looked up, she saw Henry standing quietly outside Archie's door, "Henry?" She managed a smile, "You all done?"

Henry slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, until next time."

She could tell by the look on his face that he had heard their conversation. Emma wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure it couldn't be good. He was a headstrong child, and if he felt something strongly enough, not much would stop him.

Regina stood, "Are we ready to go?"

Henry gave a tight smile, "Yeah."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma held her hand as the three of them walked into the parking garage. Henry had been in a strange mood after coming out of Archie's office, but within minutes, it seemed to melt away. He was laughing and joking with Emma. His excitement for Emma's birthday party had returned with vengeance.

"Emma Nolan," a woman's voice asked?

Regina turned to see a woman around Emma's age with brown hair and who also happened to be very attractive, standing near one of the parked cars. Emma looked up and immediately tensed, "Lilly?"

"I thought that was you," the woman walked closer and held out her arms to embrace the blonde.

Emma let go of Regina's hand to return the embrace. Just when the older brunette thought she would be jealous, Emma pulled away and stepped closer to her.

"Wow. What has it been, like ten years or something," Regina watched the woman count on her fingers?

"Yeah, it's been a while," Emma said through clenched teeth.

"How have you been," the woman seemed to completely ignore Regina and Henry. "From the newspapers, I'd say you really enjoyed your stay in New York."

Emma smiled politely and took Regina's hand, "That's not who I am now. If you'll excuse us."

Regina could hear the woman laugh behind them, "Not who you are now? It's only been a couple of months. I thought Neal had lost his mind when he said you fell in love with your daddy's lawyer's wife."

Emma's grip on Regina's hand tightened almost painfully as they walked. She was on a mission to get to the car and Regina wasn't about to object.

"Emma Nolan, playgirl now domesticated. So she was able to train you when so many others failed," the woman smirked.

Without warning, Emma let go of Regina's hand and stormed back to the woman. Regina grabbed her wrist but she wasn't fast enough. In a blink of an eye, Emma was in the woman face, "You don't know me. You may think you did, but you didn't. It's none of your business what I do."

Fear flashed in the other woman's eyes, but it was replaced with a cocky grin, "Oh, but I do know you, Emma. Or did you forget? You loved me once."

A laugh erupted from the blonde, "Yeah, a long time ago. We're not children anymore."

"Oh come on Em, you know you missed me," the woman's voice was just above a whisper, but the parking garage's acoustics enhanced it. "That's why you went through so many women. You were always looking for me."

Emma stared at the dark-haired woman for a moment. She laughed again, but this time, Emma couldn't stop it, "That's what you think? That I was looking for someone like you?" Regina's heart was beating fast. The more Emma laughed, the more scared she became.

"That's where you're so wrong. They were all like you. Every single one of them reminded me of you," Emma growled.

All confidence and pride the brown-haired woman had, was gone. She stood in shock at Emma's words. Maybe the laughter frightened her too.

"Come on Em," Henry said grabbing the blonde's hand.

Emma took the boys hand and let him lead her towards the car. Regina stared at Lilly for a moment. The realization of who this woman was hit her. She didn't feel jealous of her, but she was angry for the blonde. She had to let it go. As much as this girl hurt Emma, they were only children when it happened. It did shed light on why Emma had lived the life she had.

"I'm sorry," Emma said when Regina reached her car.

Regina stepped closer, "You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, Em. She's a loser. You have us now," Henry said louder than he needed.

Emma grinned, "You're right." She rustled Henry's hair.

"Where did you park," Regina asked looking around at the surrounding cars?

"Over there, I think," the blonde pointed.

"I'll see you two at the house, I guess," She asked looking from Emma to her son.

He nodded, "Yep."

After kissing Emma bye, she watched the two walk away as she opened her car door. She chewed lightly on her lower lip. It was time Emma felt she belonged somewhere. That somewhere was with her and Henry.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma let Henry convince her to take a different route home. She would have told him, no, but she wanted to talk to him more. She didn't know how much information she could pry out of him, but she was willing to try.

"So, why the sudden interest to talk to Robin," She asked keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to discuss something with him."

"I see," She licked her lips turning her head to get a quick glance at him, "I know you're thinking about going and seeing him on your own, now he's not in jail."

Henry shot his eyes to meet hers in surprise, "How did you know that?"

Emma smiled but then her face sobered, "You're a lot like I was when I was younger. You don't have to tell me what you want to say to him, but Henry, please don't go to him alone. Either let me or your Grandpa take you."

The boy seemed to consider it, "Mom will want to take me and I don't want him anywhere near her."

Emma clenched her jaw at the marks the lawyer had left on Regina's face. She agreed with him, "Let me talk to her. I may be able to get her to agree for you and me to go."

The boy gave a sideways smile, "Okay, deal."

Now the blonde just hoped Regina would go along with it. It wasn't like Emma had the best reputation for keeping calm. Hell, Robin wouldn't like her bringing his son, but she wasn't going to give him a choice.

"Promise me you won't hurt my mom," Henry said looking out the passenger side window.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I would never hurt her, Henry."

"I'm not just talking about hitting her like my dad did, I mean don't hurt her heart either," this time he was staring at the blonde.

She looked back for a second before turning back to the road, "I won't." She wasn't sure how much of herself she should share with the boy. He was only nine, but she didn't want to lie to him, "I'm in love with your mom and I will do everything I can to make her happy." She winked at him, "And I love you kid."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She thought he might roll his eyes at her confession, but he didn't. Instead, he grinned, "Good, cause I love you too."

As they pulled into the driveway, Kathryn's car was the only one, "I guess no one is home yet."

"Guess not. Maybe mom had to stop by the store or something," the boy shrugged climbing out of the BMW.

Emma frowned. After the emotional rollercoaster of a day, she'd really hoped she'd be here. Regina's face was all she wanted to see right now. She wondered what it would be like to be greeted every day by the woman she loved after a long day at work. Something fluttered in the pit of her stomach and she smiled to herself.

"You coming," Henry asked impatiently?

The blonde nodded yes and got out of the car. Her smile must have been on the outside too because Henry was looking at her funny. She gave a tight-lipped smile and quickly looked away. She started for the house.

Just as she had made it up the steps of the porch, Henry grabbed her arm, "You don't scare easily, right?"

Emma glanced down at the boy, puzzled, "Scare easily? I don't guess, why?"

He shrugged his shoulder letting her continue to the door, "No reason, just curious."

She eyed him skeptically but reached for the doorknob. She swung the door open and stepped inside. The house swam in the amazing aromas of sweet cake and something more savory. Emma's stomach growled. It smelled fantastic.

"Come on, let's go see what's cooking," Henry said pulling the blonde slightly by the wrist.

Whatever Kathryn was cooking did peak her interest.

Just as they stepped through the kitchen doorway, people from everywhere jumped out, "SURPRISE!"

Emma startled, looking around at all the faces. There was Kathryn, Regina, Doctor Mills, August, Zelena, Anton, Killian, Freddy and of course Millie. She was surprised. She was trying to wrap her head around what all these people were doing here and why they shouted at her. Part of her was wondering where in Hell they had all parked.

She felt a small tug on her wrist and she looked down, "They're here for your party."

Emma stared at the kid for a moment before glancing back up into the face that filled the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the brown ones of Regina. The brunette's expression was one of worry and instantly Emma knew it was because of her. She smiled and rustled the top of Henry's hair.

"Wow. You guys didn't have to do all this," She said modestly.

Relief washed over Regina's face and she made her way over to where Emma stood, "Happy birthday." She whispered with a small smile, "I hope this is okay. Henry planned everything, so technically it's his fault."

Emma laughed, "No, it's awesome. Thank you."

Regina leaned closer giving the blonde a meaningful peck on the lips, before pulling away, "I hope you're hungry. I wasn't sure what your favorite dish was and Henry said to make lasagna."

"Lasagna is my new favorite," Emma grinned.

The crowd one by one hugged Emma wishing her a happy birthday as they made their way to the formal dining room. There was a knock on the door, but no one seemed to notice except Emma. She paused letting the last person pass her and turned to go for the front door.

Opening it, her eye widened slightly, "Hey, Doctor Johnson, right?"

The woman smiled, "its Ellen and Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get away from the hospital any sooner."

"You're not late. You're just in time," Emma gestured for the woman to enter and took the bottle of wine from her.

The woman followed her through the entryway to the dining room. Everyone was pulling up chairs when Regina looked up with a bright smile, "Ellen, hey. Everyone, this is Ellen."

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the woman. Doctor Mills stood, "Ellen? What are you doing here?" His expression was of shock, but still soft.

"I invited her," Regina said, pointing to the chair across from her father.

Doctor Mills was still trying to figure out what he missed and how his daughter knew his secret girlfriend, but his happiness was evident. Emma watched the way he looked at the woman and her heart melted. She knew her girlfriend felt guilty about not knowing the woman, but she had a feeling it would all work out.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The birthday dinner had gone off without a hitch. Emma loved the lasagna, as always. Everyone was laughing and talking amongst themselves, while Henry watched them. Most of his childhood had been spent with just his mom, Kathryn, and his Grandfather. His father was never around and he'd never even known any other family members. He liked the feeling. Most of all he loved how happy everyone seemed. His mom hadn't smiled so much in all his life. His Grandfather seemed lighter, probably because Ellen wasn't a huge secret anymore. One Henry had helped keep. Even Emma had a new light in her eyes. A light that replaced the darkness and pain that was there before. This was their family.

"Okay, time for presents," Henry called out.

He took off running for the garage to grab the present he had work so hard on. He located it and ran back inside. It was well wrapped, thanks to his Aunt Kathryn, but its large square size made it hard for him to hold with only one hand. When he returned to the dining room, everyone was waiting patiently, but he stopped at the doorway. Fear started to wash over him. What if she didn't like it? What if she was mad at him for making it?

"Henry? Is everything okay," his mother asked?

He chewed his bottom lip but nodded. He slowly walked over to where Emma sat. He held out the 2 foot by 2 foot wrapped square shaped gift.

Emma took it, but he could see she was concerned about him. He tried to smile, but it was weak, "I hope you like it."

He watches as Emma carefully tore the paper away. With each tear, the anticipation was excruciating. Finally, the paper was pulled off revealing the collage he had made.

At first, the boy wasn't sure how to gauge the blonde's reaction. She seemed to let her eyes move from one image to another. Her jaw was tight. Henry swallowed, chewing harder on his lip. Suddenly a tear rolled down Emma's cheek and he felt panicked. He glanced up at his mother who was watching with just as much curiosity as him. Emma reached her finger up to trace a few of the images. The collage was pictures of her mother that he had collected from every magazine he could find.

"I'm sorry," Henry started. "I thought you would want-," His words were cut off when the blonde grabbed him in a tight hug, lifting him off the floor.

"I-I love it," her voice cracked and more tears fell.

August, who sat next to his sister turned the frame so everyone one could see. Henry heard several gasps pass around the table, "Grandpa, Freddy and Aunt Kathryn helped. Freddy helped me cut out the pictures. Grandpa helped me make the frame and Aunt Kathryn wrapped it."

Slowly the blonde released the child and sat him back down. She wiped her face and smiled, "Thank you."

"Well, that blows my gift out of the water," August said. Everyone at the table laughed.

He handed the blonde a folder. Henry watched as the blonde took it, eyeing her brother cautiously, "Please tell me this doesn't come with stipulations." Another round of laughter passed through the dining room.

She opened the folder, her eyes scanning the document. Henry stood on tiptoe to read over her shoulder. He couldn't make out what it said as Emma was shaking from the last gift, "The title to the BMW?"

"Yeah," August said. "A clear title. The car belongs to you," he smiled.

Emma chuckled, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You've lost enough. As your big brother, I have to make sure you're taken care of," he said.

"Thank you," Emma smiled.

Henry sat down at his end of the table. He watched as everyone gave the blonde a gift or a card. To tell the truth, he just wanted Emma to have his gift, now he was ready for cake. He didn't mean to be selfish, but hey, he's nine.

He was pretty sure his mom had gotten Emma a gift too, but when his grandfather asked, "Are we ready for cake?"

Henry watched his mother stand, "Let me go grab it."

He chimed in, "You didn't give Emma her present yet."

All eyes were now on his mom and he saw the hint of panic pass over her face, "Right." She walked out into the entryway and within a few seconds, she returned. She walked over to Emma and held out a small wrapped box. It reminded Henry of some sort of jewelry box, but he was sure it was too soon for that.

Emma took it with a smile and began to unwrap it. Once the paper was removed, she slowly lifted the lid. Her mouth fell open and everyone was straining their necks to get a peek. Henry's curiosity was getting the better of him too, so he climbed up on his knees in his chair to get a better view.

The blonde pulled a silver square-shaped piece of metal from the box to examine it, "My Zippo."

"You left your jacket in Henry room that night and when I picked it up, the lighter fell out of your pocket. I wasn't sure what to get you for your birthday, so I took it to a jeweler and had it cleaned up and a new engraving put on it," His mom explained.

Emma flipped the object over in her hand, "Emma Swan." She looked at his mom with confusion for a moment but then smiled. She stood and grabbed the brunette in her arms and hugged her tightly, "It's perfect."

Zelena started laughing uncontrollably from her seat at the table. Everyone looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, including Henry. Emma released his mom and looked at the redhead with a grin, "Shut up."

August and the other guest looked from one woman to the other hoping to be let in on the joke. Clearly, Zelena was in no position to respond or elaborate. Emma rolled her eyes, "I may have thought the jail stole my lighter."

Zelena laughed harder, "May have?"

"Okay, I flipped out a little when I couldn't find it," Emma blushed.

"Oh, I think it was more than a little. I thought that cop was going to arrest you again, especially when you yelled at her and knocked her hands away from you," Zelena said, trying to control her chuckles.

Henry's mom looked shocked, "Oh my God, I am so sorry. I should have told you I found it."

Emma laughed pulling his mom in for a quick kiss. Henry thought his mom would be embarrassed kissing Emma in front of everyone, but to his surprise, she wasn't. He couldn't help the smile he was wearing. This is what parents were supposed to be like, not the way his father had been with his mother. The light in his mother's eyes was worth more than Robin Locksley had ever offered him in his life. He promised Emma he wouldn't go see his father alone, but he would have to break it if his mother said no. He sighed to himself, he hoped she didn't.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After everyone had gone home and Henry and Kathryn were in bed, Emma sat on the edge of Regina's bed staring down at the Zippo in her hand. She smiled thinking of the laughter at the table earlier. The lighter had been buffed so well that Emma could make out her mother's initials below the quote. She flipped it over and let her thumb rub over the newly engraved name. If they thought she freaked out before, let her lose it now and see what happened.

"I do hope you like it. I didn't mean to cause worry over it," Regina's voice said from the master bath doorway.

Emma glanced up with a smile, "I love it and the worry was worth it. Thank you for tonight, and the cake." She chuckled, "I've never had someone make a cake for me."

Regina was drying her hair with a towel as she walked closer, "Not even your mother?"

"She tried once." Emma laughed again, "But it set off the water sprinkler in our penthouse and ruined almost everything."

Regina gasped covering her mouth, "Oh no. What did your fa-?" She corrected herself, "What did David Nolan say?"

Emma sobered at the man's name, "He never found out. My mom had everything replaced before he got back from some business trip. To tell you the truth, I don't think he would've noticed even if she didn't buy new stuff. It wasn't like he was home enough." As if for the first time, Emma noticed Regina was wearing her silk robe that only came to about a quarter of the way down her thighs. Her wet hair had been combed back and her make up washed away. Emma's throat went dry.

She cleared it hoping for relief, "Umm, Swan, huh?" She turned her attention back to the lighter in her hand.

"Henry gave me the idea. You don't seem to mind when my dad calls you Swan and with the situation, you know, Gold and Nolan, I figured you deserved your own name," the brunette said tucking a piece of damp hair behind her ear.

"I love it. Emma Swan. It has a great ring to it," she smiled.

There was a brief moment of silence and Emma sat the lighter down on the end table. She turned back to Regina, "I'm sorry about today in the parking garage."

"Emma, you have nothing to apologize. I already told you that," Regina said tossing the towel down on the foot of the bed.

"I just want you to know how grateful I am for everything, not just the party, or presents, but everything, and I want you to know you can trust me." Emma was starting to ramble, but she needed Regina to know that.

Regina gave a small smile. Her hand moved to the knotted cord on her robe and started to untie it. There was a different look in her eye now and Emma swallowed. She reached up and put her hand over Regina's to stop her, "You don't have to do that. You said you wanted to wait and I'm okay with that, truly."

Regina bit down on her bottom lip, "I want this, Emma. I want you."

Emma slowly let her hand drop as she watched the other woman's eyes. Regina's hands untied the silk cord and the robe slipped open. The dryness in Emma's throat from before was back with a vengeance when she saw Regina was naked beneath the covering.

Regina stepped forward, letting the gray silk robe fall from her shoulders. She straddled the blonde's lap, capturing her lips with her own. Emma groaned into her mouth moving her hands to rest on the brunette's naked hips.

The kiss was slow and sensual. She pulled back to see Regina's expression. She needed to see if there was any doubt. When she saw nothing but Regina darkened irises and enlarged pupils, she recaptured the other woman's mouth. She let her hand glide up the smooth contours of Regina's back, pulling her closer.

The thin t-shirt Emma wore did nothing to protect her from the feel of Regina's hardened nipples rubbing against her own. She quickly reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head. The feel of Regina's bare breast against hers was almost more than she could stand. She wanted to devour this woman, but she wanted to worship her at the same time.

Regina already admitted that she hadn't been with anyone besides Locksley and Emma planned to take it slow. She wanted the brunette to set the pace and call the shots. That was if Emma could hold out that long.

Before she could worry about that, Regina deepened the kiss. Her tongue exploring every inch of Emma's mouth, she stopped briefly to nip at the younger woman's bottom lip. Emma was putty in her hands.

Regina moved from Emma's mouth and trailed wet kisses down her throat. The blonde's heart was racing and her breath became labored. However cliché it might sound, Emma had never been this turned on by another person. It could have been that she had been drunk all the other times, but she liked the romantic scenario better and decided she would go with that.

The brunette pushed her back causing her to lie on the bed. Soft, warm hands moved smoothly over her heated skin. They glided down her neck over her collarbone pausing to cup her breasts. She seemed slightly unsure, but Emma wanted to allow her all the time she needed. It was her body that disagreed.

Nimble fingers found her nipples. She arched her back up off the mattress with a groan. Emma bit down hard on her own lip and closed her eyes as she silently begged her body to hold on for a bit longer. She gasped as Regina's hot wet mouth sucked one of her nipples past her lips, letting her tongue dance over the hardened bud.

She was on the verge of losing her mind. Emma could no longer control the movement of her hips. They took on a mind of their own, trying frantically to make contact with Regina's body. One of Regina's hands slid downward. Her fingers grazed ever so lightly over the crotch of Emma's boy shorts.

Emma couldn't take it. If she allowed this woman to touch her now, it would be all over before anything started. Her cheeks reddened at the thought. In one fast movement, Emma flipped their positions. Regina was now on her back and Emma, on top of her. Before the woman could protest, she claimed her lips. She savored in the feeling of their mouths moving in sync with one another.

She pulled back and gazed into the darkened brown orbs that stared at her. There was something else in the other woman's eyes, but she wasn't completely sure what it was. A small smile spread across Regina's face. She couldn't help but return the gesture.

Emma leaned in, kissing her again. So far, this was the blonde's new favorite thing to do. She kissed her way down the older woman throat. Regina's hands found the back of Emma's neck and she gently grazed her fingernails over the sensitive flesh there as the blonde moved lower. The brunette's fingernails dug in a bit harder when she pulled a dusky pink nipple into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the erect flesh and the woman below her groaned rocking her hips upwards. Emma growled when Regina's bare sex rubbed against the crotch of her wet boy shorts.

Emma moved lower. Her lips kissing every inch of skin she passed. She wanted to worship this body and that's what she intended to do. She let her tongue flick against different areas of flesh, slowing even more as she reached the small patch of dark curls at the apex of Regina's thighs. She kissed the insides of the brunette's legs as gently as she could before taking one last look at her face. Brown eyes were glued to her, watching her every move. Regina's scent filled her nostrils making, even more, wetness pool in her underwear. She lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on the woman's lower lips. A small hiss escaped Regina's mouth and she dropped back down to the bed.

Emma let the flat of her tongue glide effortlessly over the slick glistening folds. Hips moved up, desperate to feel more of the blonde's mouth. Emma smiled but allowed Regina the pressure she was seeking. With the palms of her hands, the blonde pushed the other woman's legs further apart. She hummed in satisfaction at the amount of arousal she found coating the brunette's sex.

"Emma, please," she hadn't noticed Regina raise her head and was now watching her with pleading eyes.

With that, Emma lowered her head running her tongue through the soaked folds. A groan sounded somewhere above her and she took that as her cue. Finding the swollen bundle of nerves wasn't hard, and she set a pace with her tongue. Hands were now at her scalp and the moans were more frequent. Emma couldn't remember having this raw urge to please someone so much as she did at this very moment. She slowly pressed two fingers inside the other woman and was rewarded by a louder moan. The fingers tangled in her hair were tightening into fists.

"Oh my God," the brunette panted.

Regina's hips were now rocking to the rhythm of Emma's fingers. The blonde sucked the clit into her mouth and Regina cried out. Her back arching off the mattress pulling Emma's face closer with the grip she had in her hair.

Emma could do this all night. She was glad she had her boy shorts on because there would be a very large wet spot on Regina's white comforter. She curled her fingers upwards and sucked harder. The brunette's legs began to tremble and she cried out again. This time she was riding out her orgasm. It was the most amazing thing Emma had ever witnessed.

After a few moments, Regina's body jerked each time the blonde licked her now overly sensitive clit. She stopped, placing a soft kiss on the inside of one of Regina's thighs. She slowly climbed up the woman's body and lay on top of her.

Regina's eyes were closes as her chest rose and fell heavily. Emma reached out and brushed a dampened lock of hair from her forehead. A second of worry filled her when the other woman stayed that way. Before Emma could say anything, the other woman opened her eyes.

"Wow," was Regina's response.

Emma had never been one to be self-conscious of her abilities in bed. Then again this was the first time she had been sober and the first time she had feelings for the person in bed, "Is wow a good thing?"

Regina licked her lips, looking up at the blonde strangely, "It is a very good thing." She reached up grabbing the side of the blonde's face and pulled her down for a kiss. The kiss wasn't heated or intense. It was sensual and soft. It had meaning and Emma could feel it. When Regina released her she stared down at her in awe. It wasn't magic, or even a kiss to see fireworks. It was a kiss that let Emma know that this woman felt more for her than she originally thought. Emma would give nearly anything to hear those three little words directed at her, but for now, she would take the kiss.

Without warning, Regina rolled Emma onto her back. Hungry lips were back on hers and a hand slipped beneath the waistband of her under ware. Emma gasped when she felt the other woman's fingers slip through her folds and grazed over her clit. Her hips bucked forward and she knew she wouldn't last long. She found herself somewhat hoping the woman would be a clumsy first-time lover so she wouldn't come too quickly, but as the fingers in her boy shorts continued to move with expert precision, she knew it wasn't long now.

Regina kissed and bit lightly at her neck while her finger messaged the bundle of nerves between her legs. Emma's body felt possessed. Even if she wanted the other woman to stop, though she didn't, she wouldn't be able to. Her breathing was labored and her hands were gripping Regina's hips. Just when Emma thought she couldn't take any more, Regina slipped those same fingers inside her, "Shit."

Her brain was mush and all her mind could concentrate on was Regina's fingers pumping in and out of her, "I'm going to come."

She felt the other woman smile into her neck. Emma's Hips rocked fast and hard and just as her orgasm washed over her, Regina whispered, "I love you."

Emma cried out, holding the other woman tightly. As she rode out the aftershocks, she felt Regina retract her hand and kiss her neck just below her earlobe. Emma couldn't be positive that was what the other woman had said, but it did sound like it.

The brunette nestled in the younger woman's neck, her arm draped over Emma's stomach, "I'll take that as you liked it."

Emma couldn't help the laugh, "That's an understatement. I was actually hoping you were a little greener at this."

Regina raised her head up and looked at the blonde with confusion, "Why?"

Emma chuckled, "So I wouldn't be the one-minute woman." Heat rose to her cheeks.

A smile spread across the other woman's face, "Who said I was done with you. I will gladly help you debunk that statement."

Emma grinned. She wanted to ask Regina what she had said, but she would hate to be wrong on what she heard, so instead, she sat up. Emma pulled the edge of the covers down and slipped under them. She took her underwear off and held them out from under the blanket, "Round two it is." She tossed the pink boy shorts to the floor and smiled when Regina hurried to join her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Regina opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was the delicious soreness in her muscles, as well as a few other places. She smiled to herself. The heat she felt against her back was something she was amazed she had lived so long without. Slowly and carefully, she rolled over. Blonde hair covered Emma's face as she lay on her side facing Regina.

Reaching over, Regina gently moved the hair away from the Emma's sleeping face. She was beautiful. For a brief moment, she found herself wondering if she had pleased the woman. Meaning with all the experience Emma had under her belt, but then she smiled again. After the hours of lovemaking, she knew too well that she had more than pleased her. God knows Emma had definitely satisfied her.

She watched the younger woman's features. Smooth and relaxed and she wondered what she was dreaming about or if she was dreaming at all. She fought the urge to kiss those thin pink lips, for fear of waking her. She let out a silent sigh. Everything she could ever want was under one roof. Not that she wanted to rush anything, but the thought of being a family with Emma made her bubble over with happiness. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't even know if Emma was ready for a family. Well, a family such as her and Henry.

"What are you thinking so hard about," A voice heavy with sleep croaked?

"You," she answered. It was the truth, although a little vague.

Emma's eyes opened and peered at her, "No regrets I hope."

Regina smiled and shook her head, "No. I don't regret it." She leaned in a kissed the younger woman on the mouth.

"Good. Cause there are no take backs," the blonde said as she grinned and stretched her arms out above her with a yawn. "Jez, I feel like I did a total boy work out."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You didn't, did you?"

Emma smiled, "I did, and I would gladly do it again." She moved closer to the brunette, pushing her back flush to the mattress. Her mouth sought out Regina's. Her hand gently kneaded Regina's small, yet firm breast, grazing her thumb over the rapid stiffening nipple.

Just as the brunette's arched into the touch, Emma's cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. They both stopped and looked at one another. The blonde went back for another kiss.

"You need to get that. It might be important," Regina said, dodging Emma's mouth.

Emma smiled, "Everything I need is right here."

"As much as I love the idea of staying here in bed, with you, we really need to get up. I don't want a certain nine-year-old to come busting through that door again," the brunette explained.

Oh how she would love to stay here all day, feeling the other woman's hands, mouth, skin. She shook off the shiver of arousal that ran up her spine.

The blonde pouted for a moment before nodding, "Right."

The phone continued to vibrate from the nightstand and Emma rolled over to retrieve it.

"Yeah?" After a second, Emma sat up, "Really? Uh, okay. I can be there in an hour."

Regina sat up pulling the sheets to her chest. She couldn't hear who was on the phone, but her curiosity peeked.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Emma hit end on the cell phone and dropped it back down on the end table. She turned to Regina with a thoughtful expression, "It was the school."

"What did they say," Regina asked?

They said I got the job," Emma said in disbelief.

"Emma that's great," Regina scooted closer to her.

"Yeah. They want me to come in today to fill out paperwork and go over things. I may have to shadow the current music teacher until she officially leaves, but I got it," Emma said.

Emma didn't look excited. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted the job."

Emma shook her head, "I do want the job, I just." She paused, turning to look at Regina, "What if I'm not any good at this or I screw it up?"

Regina smiled and reached up cupping the blonde's cheek, "Em, Honey, you're going to be great."

The blonde still didn't look convinced, but she managed a smile, "I hope you're right."

The brunette laughed lightly. She pulled the younger woman closer kissing her. When she pulled back, she kept her hand on Emma's cheek, "You're going to be great. The kids are going to love you. Henry loves you and," she paused to peck the blonde's lips again, "I love you."

She didn't miss the surprise in the other woman's eyes, but she could see that all her worries seemed to ease, "Could you repeat that, please?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Which part?"

"The 'love you' part," Emma grinned.

Regina hit her playfully in the arm, but repeated, "I love you."

Emma crashed their mouths together in a fast heated kiss that took Regina's breath away. She returned it with as much feeling as she could muster. After what felt like an eternity she gasped pushing the younger woman away, "You need to go shower or you'll be late."

Emma groaned, rolling out of the bed. Regina laughed as she watched the other woman stomp off to the bathroom like a petulant child. Just as she stepped inside and turned on the lights, she called back, "Sure you don't want to join me?"

Regina laughed again, "I would love to, but something tells me that wouldn't get you to the school any faster."

There was a very dramatic huff followed by a "Fine," that echoed from the bathroom.

Regina's cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling. She slipped out of the bed and pulled on the t-shirt Emma had been wearing the night before. She grabbed a pair of underwear from her drawer and pulled them on. She'd shower after she got everyone off on their day. She picked up her gray silk robe from the floor and put it on, tying it loosely at the waist.

She walked into the bathroom, trying to ignore the glass shower as she made her way to the counter to brush her teeth. Grabbing her toothbrush she squeezed out the white paste and began to scrub her teeth. Glancing up in the mirror, she instantly regretted it. She had a perfect view of the shower. Well, more like a perfect view of the naked, soapy blonde in the shower.

She leaned over the sink to spit because she was literally foaming at the mouth. You would think after last night, she would have had her fill, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Regina went back to brushing her teeth while avoiding the mirror.

"Oh hey, Regina," Emma called from the shower.

Regina didn't turn around, "Yeah?"

"I talked to Henry a little yesterday," The blonde said cautiously.

Emma's nakedness forgotten, Regina glanced up in the mirror, "And what did he say?"

"Not a lot. He just said he really needs to speak with Robin," She said, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower.

Regina turned, "And does he expect me to let him see his father after everything that's happened? I don't even know if legally we can see him."

"Um, Henry and I can talk to Zelena about it and see if we can meet up somewhere," Emma reached for the towel on the shelf and wrapped it around herself.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "You and Henry?"

"Yeah, I mean I could take him and-" Emma didn't get to finish.

"Why would you take him," She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Green eyes avoided hers, "Well, Henry and I, don't think it's a good idea."

"What isn't a good idea, exactly," She clenched her jaw tight?

The blonde licked her lips stepping closer, "That you should be around Robin."

Regina flexed the muscle in her jaw, "And why is that? I am not afraid of Robin Locksley."

Emma looked confused, "I know that, but he hurt you, Regina. He put his hands on you. He could have killed the mother of his son."

"I will not cower down to him. Not now, not ever. And I'm supposed to let you take my son to see him? If I remember correctly, you're the one with an anger management problem. You think after one session you're cured," She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.

Emma stared blankly at her for a long moment. Regina couldn't believe she had said that "I'm sorry, I-,"

The blonde put her hand up, "You're right." She hesitated then let out a long sigh, "I'm probably not the best person for the job. I think of what he did to you and I want to kill him." Regina let her talk, "But I would gladly rot in a jail cell before I ever let him touch you again."

Regina chewed lightly at her bottom lip. She loved the protectiveness the blonde had for her and her son. She just didn't like the thought of not knowing if the other woman could control her temper, "We can't have a relationship if you're in prison, or worse, dead."

A soft smile crossed the blonde's face, "You saying you wouldn't wait for me?"

"Emma, this isn't a joke," She said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"I know. Look, we can talk to Zelena and see what she says. I just know that if we don't all come to an agreement about how Henry gets to talk to his father, he'll go alone," the blonde explained.

"The Hell he will," She snapped.

"In case you're forgetting, he has snuck out on more than one occasion," Emma said matter of fact.

"I am aware, but if you recall, he was in his father's care at the time," She pointed out. Her mind moving back to all the times Robin had failed their son.

"Okay. My point is that he is a very resourceful and headstrong child," Emma clarified.

This time it was Regina who sighed. She closed her eyes wishing this would all be over. She mentally counted up how many years until Henry was 18. Nine more years. That's how long she had to deal with Robin fucking Locksley. She jumped slightly when Emma pulled her into her arms, resting their foreheads together.

"We'll get through this, together. I promise," Emma whispered.

Regina nodded, "I know. It doesn't make it any easier."

Before Emma could respond Regina lifted her head to give a chaste kiss, "Now finish getting ready so you won't be late."

She turned and walked out of the bathroom. Part of her was a little jealous that her son trusted Emma more than her when it came to secrets. The other part of her was elated her son finally had someone else who loved him and wanted to protect him. She knew Henry wasn't like other nine-year-olds. Yeah, he had his moments and deep down she could see the child that wanted to come out. It was just that most of the time he acted more like an adult than many of the adults she had met in her life. She blamed herself really. Had she taken him and left Robin long ago, he wouldn't have been forced to grow up so fast. She shook her head. It was too late to think like that now. And besides, had she changed anything in the past, she might not have met Emma. She felt a little ping of guilt that she found happiness out of something that stemmed from such tragic events. But then her mind went to Emma's beautiful face and the new light in her son's eyes and she pushed the guilt away.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Kathryn already sitting at the island, "Hey? You're up early."

Kathryn looked up from her cup of coffee and nodded, "Yeah, I have another appointment with Archie." Her head cocked sideways as she stared at the brunette's clothing, "Wasn't that the shirt Emma was wearing to bed."

Regina blushed. She hadn't planned on lying to her friend, but she thought she would ease into the conversation. Obviously, that option was no longer available, "Umm, well..."

Kathryn's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Holy shit!"

Regina turned to look at the kitchen doorway, hoping no one else heard, "Shhh. It's not a big deal, okay?"

"Not a big deal? You getting laid is such a big deal," Her friend grinned.

"Shut up," Regina hissed while wearing her own smile.

"You have to tell me everything," Kathryn said, her elbows propped up on the granite top.

"What are you guys talking about," Henry asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing important, sweetie. Do you want some cereal," Regina asked, changing the subject. Her cheeks were now burning from the memories of only a few hours ago.

The front door opened and closed and her father's voices called out, "Morning."

"We're in here dad," Regina called back.

"GRANDPA," Henry shouted as the man appeared in the doorway! Henry was always excited to see her father and she couldn't help smile at them.

"Hey there. I thought I would come to give you a ride to school so your mom could sleep in," her father said to Henry, but his eyes were on Regina.

She blushed again, raising an eyebrow, "When have you ever known me to sleep in?"

Her father shrugged, "Well, I thought after last night's festivities, you may have been tired." He smirked, pointing to her shirt.

Regina closed her eyes, momentarily mortified. She shook head. Why did she have to put on the same shirt Emma had worn to bed every night since she had come here?

"Morning everyone," Emma said entering the room.

Her eyes scanned the faces of everyone, ending at the bright red one of her girlfriend, "Did I miss something?"

Regina tried to recover, "No. Dad is offering to take Henry to school for me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Dr. Mills. I have an appointment there anyways so I can take him," the younger blonde said making her way to the coffee pot.

Regina watched her. Her hair was still wet but dried enough not to drip. She wore a pair of well-fitting pinstriped slacks and a grey satin button up. She appeared to have applied light makeup. One side of Regina's mouth curled up and her pupil's dilated. She now found herself wishing the school had waited one more day before calling.

She whipped her head in her father's and Kathryn's directions when she heard one of them clear their throat. Another bout of heat flooded her cheek.

"What is the appointment you have with Henry's school," her father asked, his eyes still on his daughter?

"Oh, I got a job there," Emma answered modestly.

Kathryn took a sip from her mug, "Really? Doing what?"

Emma seemed unsure, but answered, "Teaching."

Kathryn gasped, "Teaching? You have a teaching degree?"

Emma chewed her bottom lip. Regina could tell it was going to take time for her girlfriend to have confidence. Especially in a line of work that didn't include selling businesses or passing out alcohol to the Houston residents.

The emerald green eyes flashed to her and Regina gave an encouraging smile as she poured the sugar-coated cereal into a bowl for her son.

"Yeah I do," the younger blonde sat her cup down on the island.

Regina placed Henry's bowl, now with milk in front of him. She laid a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's back, "Emma applied for the advanced music teaching position at the Junior High."

Henry's eyes lit up, "Really? You're going to be the new music teacher?"

Emma smiled at him and then looked to Dr. Mills when he spoke, "That's wonderful news, Emma. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to let anyone know until I knew I had the job. I just got the call a little while ago," She said glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"That's right and Henry, you need to hurry and finish so you guys aren't late," Regina said making her way to the coffee pot for her own cup of coffee.

Henry's newfound excitement caused him to push his bowl away, "We can go now. I can eat at school, besides I can't wait to tell Peter and Felix."

Regina cocked her eyebrow, "Why would you need to tell them?"

He looked at her and shrugged, "They're my friends."

The brunette was dumbfounded. Who would have thought that the same boys, who bullied her son, were now his friends? She fought the sting of tears she felt at hearing her son say, friends.

Emma seemed a bit hesitant as she glanced over at her, "I guess we'll see you later then?"

Regina smiled leaning closer to give the blonde a soft kiss on the lips, "Have a good day." Her voice lowered, but all ears could still hear, "I love you." She didn't miss the shock on the blonde's face or the surprise on her father and Kathryn's faces after she spoke.

She could see the nervousness in her girlfriend's eyes, but the grin won out, "I love you."

Her son stared at them for a moment, his mouth wide, "I guess I'll see you later too."

Regina kissed him on the forehead and watched them walk out of the room. As soon as the front door closed behind them she turned to the other two who stood staring wide-eyed at her, "I know, I know. You're probably thinking it's too fast for me to say I love her, but I don't care. I'm taking both of your advice and going with it. Life is short and I don't want to waste another minute wondering what could have been." She didn't wait for a response. She grabbed her mug and walked out of the room, leaving the pair to gape at her. She was in an amazing mood and refused to have anyone criticize her. Now she hoped her conversation with a certain redheaded lawyer went as well.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry frowned at lunch. He thought for sure he would have seen Emma by now. Unfortunately, he didn't have music class scheduled for today, but he thought he would have seen her pass by in the hallway or something.

"Hey Mills, what's up," Peter asked, sitting down across from Henry, his brother following.

"Hey," he answered, looking past them and around the cafeteria.

"Who are you looking for," Felix asked, pulling a sandwich from his lunch bag.

"Emma," Henry said absently.

He didn't get a chance to tell the news about Emma's job yet today. She had barely gotten them here on time, because of a wreck on the freeway. When he made it into class with only a minute to spare, Mrs. Blue announced a pop quiz.

Peter whirled his head around, "Why would she be here?"

Henry pulled his attention to his two friends who waited patiently for an answer, "She going to be Ms. Hensley's replacement."

Both boys looked surprised, "Really? That's cool."

Henry smiled, "Yeah."

The two older boys exchanged looks before Felix nudged his brother. Peter looked back at Henry anxiously, "So, our mom is letting us have a sleepover this weekend." Peter hesitated and Felix elbowed him again, "I am," he snapped at his brother. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come."

A huge grin spread across Henry's face, but then quickly faded, "You guys don't have to invite me over because I helped you with your homework. I mean, I-,"

Felix narrowed his eyebrows, "Shut up man. We want to invite you over because we like you."

Henry stared at them for a minute longer than needed, but his expression remained. He wanted more than anything to trust them. To know that he truly had made friends, but he knew his luck.

Peter pointed somewhere behind the younger boy, "There she goes."

Henry turned to look in the direction, not sure who he was referring to. There was Emma. She stood next to Ms. Hensley chatting as they walked through the lunch line, both carrying trays. Henry smiled. He liked knowing she would be here all the time, and he couldn't wait to have her in class. Not because he thought he would have special privileges, but because it was Emma. His hero.

"So what's up with her bringing you to school," Peter asked?

"Yeah, you staying with her or something," Felix added?

Henry turned his eyes back the boys and shook his head, "No, she's been staying with us."

The brother's exchanged another look, waiting for the younger boy to elaborate. Well, if they were genuine about the sleep over-invite, then this is where they would change their minds. As much as Henry desperately wanted these guys as his friends, he wanted his mom's happiness more.

"She and my mom are dating," he said not making eye contact, but he refused to be ashamed.

Felix shrugged, "Ah, okay."

Peter nodded an agreement then reached across the table and waved his hands in front of Henry's face, "Earth to Henry. So do you want to come or not?"

Henry blinked, "Uh, sure."

"Cool," Felix said taking a bite of his sandwich. Once he swallowed most of what was in his mouth he added, "Let your mom know that our mom is going to call her to make sure it's okay."

Henry's mouth hung a little open, but he managed to nod his head. He was speechless. Henry didn't see this coming at all. He thought his confession of his mother and Emma's relationship would have turned the two older kids on him. The information hadn't fazed them in the slightest.

"Hey kid," Emma's said.

Henry looked up and she was standing at the end of their table, "Hey Em. How's your first day going?"

Emma let out a breath of air, "So far I got three paper cuts and a cramp in my wrist from signing my name so much." She laughed, "But good." She smiled at Peter and Felix, "Hey guys."

"Hey," They answered in unison.

"Congrats on your new job," Peter said.

"Yeah, that's awesome," Felix chimed in.

"Thanks. Hopefully, everyone still feels that way once I'm actually teaching a class," the blonde said. "Well, you guys have a good lunch," she observed the room, locating the teachers' table, "I have to go sit at the uncool table." She winked as the boys laughed. "I'll meet you in the music room after school, okay Henry?"

He smiled and nodded at her, "later. Good luck."

He watched her maneuver around several rambunctious middle schoolers as she made her way to the teacher's table to eat.

"That's awesome," Felix said nonchalantly.

Henry turned to look at the older boy, "You guys aren't mad at her?"

Felix cocked an eyebrow, "No, why would we be?"

Henry let his eyes drift to Peter, "What about you?"

Peter pulled a chip out of his back and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, "I was mad at her and you at first, but that's changed. After she beat up our dad, our lives have gotten much better and our mom is-," He stopped, looking to his brother for help.

"Our mom is different now. She not afraid anymore and she's happy if you know what I mean," Felix added but kept his eyes on the table in front of him.

Henry smiled, "I totally know what you mean."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma kept a watchful eye over Henry during lunch. She was confident that the boys no longer meant him any harm, but she couldn't shake the protectiveness she felt over him. Each time she watched Henry smile, her heart melted. She knew how much having friends meant to him, even though he liked to pretend it didn't.

She glanced up at the large round white clock high above the cafeteria wall. Her lunch period was nearly over. She was glad that the majority of the paperwork was done. Now she would be able to spend the rest of the day in the actual music room. The rest of her spaghetti that she pushed around on her plate was now cold.

"When I heard a strange rumor that Emma Nolan had beaten my dear friend for the new teaching position, I couldn't believe it. Yet here you are," A familiar voice sneered.

Emma clenched her jaw and looked up. What fucking luck, "Lily."

"That's Mrs. Hatter. I'm the senior English Literature teacher," Without an invite, the woman sat down next to her. "How long do you think you'll last Emma? I mean, is this really where someone like you belongs? What's going to happen when people find out about you and your past?"

Emma dropped her fork with a clank as it hit the plastic tray. She turned looking the brunette hard in the eyes, "What do you want Lily?" Her eyes drifted to the table Henry had been seated, hoping he didn't see. Of course, again, no such luck. The nine-year old's eyes were staring daggers through the woman next to her. Shit! Couldn't she just survive one damned day without the drama of some kind weaseling its way into her life?

"You don't have anything that I want. I'm sure you feel like some big hero now that Neal's dead," Lilly hissed.

Emma let her eyes scan the lunch room. There were at least 150 kids eating and chatting with their buddies. The noise was loud, but it was louder working in the club. Her eyes found Henry again, but this time he was in deep conversation with Peter and Felix.

"I didn't kill Neal," her tone was cold but smooth.

"You might as well have. I can't believe you could do something like that to your own brother," The woman said with a smirk.

Emma snapped her head back to the woman, "He. Was. Not. My. Brother," Emma said each work very carefully. "Stay out of my way Lily. I got no beef with you."

The woman picked up her tray as she stood, "You are just as worthless as those Nolan's. Why Mr. Gold protects his baby girl, I'll never know." She stomped away to another table.

Emma let a large breath of air out. Her anger and stress level was to the 'break down and cry,' level and she would die before anyone here saw that. How could everything be going so good in her life and then this shit kept happening? She just wanted to move forward, not take giant leaps backward.

"Hey Em," Henry's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You okay?"

She looked up seeing Henry, Peter, and Felix standing in front of her. Emma tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, hell it barely reached her mouth, "Yeah, kid, I'll be fine." She lied.

"You're better than her. You have mom and me now, remember," He asked, his voice full of worry?

She gave a sincere smile at that, "I know, kid." She reached out and rustled his hair.

Her eyes moved up to the other two boys and they gave their own tight smiles, "Later Miss?" Felix paused, not sure what to call her.

Emma flexed her jaw, "Miss Swan."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Miss Swan?"

"Today's only half day, right," She asked, stealing a glance back at Lily.

"Right," Henry answered eyeing her suspiciously.

"We have a little stop to make by the courthouse on our way home later," the corner of Henry's mouth curled up. She knew, he knew exactly what she had planned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Dinner had come and gone. After everyone pitched in to help clean up the kitchen, they all went their separate ways. Kathryn retreated to her room, to no doubt to talk with Freddy on the phone. Although Dr. Mills didn't live at Regina's, he did come nearly every night for dinner. On occasion, he would stay the night to avoid the 45-minute drive back to his house. He sat in the living room, reading an issue of Medical Journal. Henry had gone back to his room to work on something. She would have assumed that it was homework, but Henry had never taken this long to do an assignment.

Emma seemed distracted and a little distant. She smiled and was just as loving to Regina as she had been, there was just something a bit off with her. Henry had mentioned their stop at the Court House, but Regina hadn't had a chance to inquire about the reason. Emma had gone outside to sit on the porch, while Regina made a pot of coffee.

She delivered a cup to her father who smiled up at her warmly, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Regina glanced out the window and could see Emma on the swing. One leg was tucked under her while she lazily glided the swing to and fro. By the way, she stared at the floor of the porch, Regina could tell she was lost in thought.

"Everything okay," Her father asked?

She glanced up at him and shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean, I think so. I can just tell something's bothering her."

"Maybe you should go check on her," He said taking a careful sip the dark liquid in his mug.

She bit her bottom lip, "I don't want to seem too clingy or nosey."

Her father lowered his cup, "I don't think she will think that. Besides, showing concern for your partner is a normal response when in a relationship. Now, go."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the tone of her father's last two words. It seemed to be more of a command, rather than advice. She didn't say anything though. Instead, she went back into the kitchen and poured two more cups of coffee and made her way out on the porch.

Emma greeted her with a smile as she handed her a cup, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I join you," Regina asked, suddenly nervous the other woman would tell her yes?

"No, of course not," Emma answered.

Careful to not spill from her own cup, Regina sat next to the blonde. Several moments of silence passed before Emma spoke, "I changed my name."

A moment of confusion passed, "Changed your name?"

"Yeah. Henry and I went down to the Courthouse and I changed my name. I just have to wait until I have time to go down to the DPS and Social Security office. I can change all of my paperwork at the school after that," Emma explained as if Regina had known.

"I see. What did you change it to," Regina asked? She half expected the younger woman to change her name, but she didn't think it would happen so fast.

"Swan. I'm now Emma Swan," She answered with sadness in her voice that causes the brunette to look at her.

"Are you sure that's what you want," Regina scanned the other woman's expression trying to read her.

"It's what I wanted my entire life," she chuckled humorlessly.

Regina reached over and sat her cup down in the window seat next to her, "What happened today? Is everything alright?"

Emma moved her foot out from under her and leaned her head back against the wooden backing of the swing, "Well, I learned that the senior English Lit teacher is Lily."

"What," Regina nearly shouted?

"Yeah. My only saving grace is that I won't see her that often since she is next door at the High school. The bad news is that the school board has a mandatory meeting once a month at the junior high. All teachers are required to attend," Emma said, closing her eyes.

A small bit of jealousy pinged in the pit of the brunette's stomach. She wasn't worried about Emma cheating, well, not really. She had faith in her and so far she didn't have a reason to be jealous. The trouble was that this woman, who happened to be beautiful, once held Emma's heart. Regina knew very well how much a person's first love could affect them. Just to know that Lily was Emma's first anything was enough to stir the evil emotion.

"What are you going to do," She asked, not knowing what else to say?

Emma sighed, opening her eyes and sitting up, "What can I do? She's a bitch and has it out for me. I don't get it. I never did anything to her. Not to warrant the dislike she keeps showing me. If anyone should be a bitch, it should be me, Right? I mean she's the one who fucked me over, not the other way around."

Regina watched her blow out another frustrated breath of air. Emma continued, "She came and sat next to me during lunch period today. She started giving me grief about taking the job from one of her friends and then at some point accused me of murdering Neal."

Just seeing the furrowed brows and frown on the younger woman's face was enough to break Regina's heart, "Should I contact one of the detectives and ask what we should do?"

Emma shook her head slowly, "No. She won't do anything. She's all talk."

"How do you know? She could be just as deranged as Neal Gold for all we know," Regina said.

Again Emma shook her head, "She won't do anything because of Gold. She made a comment about me being Mr. Gold's baby girl and that he would do anything for me. She would be too afraid of Gold to act on any threat."

Regina scooted closer to her girlfriend. She wanted to hold her but she was afraid the blonde wouldn't want that. Yet, before she could make up her mind, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina pulled her tightly against her. She whispered into the older woman's hair, "I'm just glad today is over and I'm here with you. I missed you."

Regina smiled into the blonde locks, "I've missed you too." She places a kiss on her head, "If it's too much, you could always tell the school you've changed your mind."

Emma pulled back a little to see Regina's face, "No. I can't do that. If I don't go through with this, then she wins. They win. I just have to keep my nose clean and stay out of her way. Henry will keep me grounded while we're at school." She gave a sideways smile, "And I'll have both of you to keep me grounded outside of school."

Regina grinned. As much as this Lily thing bothered her, she refused to let it ruin what they had right now. She gave a peck to the blonde on the lips and then reached for her coffee cup again. She repositioned herself up against Emma, their fingers intertwined.

"So how did the talk with Zelena go," the younger woman asked?

"Hmmm," Regina hummed in remembrance. "Well, she said that she would need to get with Robin's lawyer and see if she could set up a meet. Apparently, because of the case, it would not be advised to seek him out on our own."

"Well, that makes sense," Emma answered before sipping from her cup.

"Yeah. The part that doesn't make sense is the part where she told me that Henry contacted her on a couple of legal matters. When I asked what they were, she told me that she couldn't discuss it, because Henry Daniel Locksley is her client. I reminded her that he was my nine-year-old son and she practically begged me to let Henry and her handle it," Regina huffed out.

Emma shifted so she could see the brunette's face, "That is not what he and I talked about, I swear. Do you want me to go and talk to him again? Maybe I can-,"

Regina stopped her, "Zelena promised me it wasn't anything bad on my part and that I should hold out on talking to him until she can meet with us. She said it was something very serious, but we will have to be patient for Henry's sake."

Emma bit her lip thoughtfully and nodded, "I wonder what all this is about? Why on earth would he need an attorney? I mean, he seemed fine at school today. Well, until he saw Lily talking to me, but even afterward he came up and gave me a pep talk."

Regina brought her cup to her lips, "A pep talk?"

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, he told me I was better than her and not to worry because I have you and him now."

Regina nodded her head, satisfied with her son's response, "He gets his genus from me you know?"

Emma laughed wholeheartedly. It was a beautiful sound and Regina couldn't help admire her. There was more to her than Emma herself could see. She was, in fact, beautiful, funny, smart, kind hearted and full of surprises.

"I believe that," she said with a smile. "I already know that when he hits puberty, we will have to beat the girls off with a stick. Since he gets his looks from you too."

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the blonde's comment. There were at least three or four years before Henry goes through puberty. This just confirmed that the blonde planned to hang around for at least that long. And right now, that's all she needed to hear.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. A couple of days had gone by since the Lily meeting at lunch. Luckily, Emma hadn't seen her since then either. It was Friday and Henry was over the moon about his sleepover. Peter and Felix's mom called and after Emma promised her Henry was safe, Regina finally agreed.

She glanced up at the clock above the door. Less than an hour left before school was out. Of course, Emma had to stay for the after-school music program. She was informed that was three times a week. She would also be in charge of setting up any music performances, concerts and things like that. This also happened to be Mrs. Hensley last day. To say she wasn't nervous was an understatement. Four days was all the shadowing Emma had and to her, that wasn't enough. Mrs. Hensley seemed to think she would do just fine, but the blonde felt differently.

The last period of the day on Fridays was the music teacher's free period. It was normally the time for the teachers to have a parent-teacher conference. In some cases, it was the time to get things ready for the after school groups. Depending on which teachers had a group. Mrs. Hensley had already gathered everything needed for the afternoon. She had chosen to go around and say her goodbyes to her co-workers.

Emma pulled a stack of music sheets from the piano bench and read the titles. She frowned at a few of them. They were standard school music. It was boring stuff. Mrs. Hensley did say that she would have free reign over the choice of music. Of course, as long as it didn't go against the school's code of conduct.

Emma pursed her lips as she flipped through the stack of papers. "Ah, here we go," she said pulling one of the papers out and placing it on top.

"Hungarian Rhapsody no.2," she read out loud. She raised her eyebrow remembering how tough this particular piece was and shrugged.

Emma placed the sheets up on the music holder of the upright piano and positioned her fingers over the keys. The music started slowly and somewhat ominous. A few short notes seemed to come out of nowhere, but her fingers found them with ease. Gradually the song sped up, reminding her of one of the guitar video games she had played on a few occasions.

She concentrated on each note of the song as she makes quick movements to ensure each note was hit. Sweat began to bead up on the bridge of her nose as the song slowed for the small rest before her right hand would get its debut. After several measures, she moved her left hand up to join in and the music sped up again. This time the notes were much shorter, needing fast finger work.

Her heart was raging beneath her shirt and the muscles in the tops of her forearms burned. Her focus was dead on and all she could picture were the keys being pressed at exactly the right time.

Her right leg was on fire and she could feel the muscles in her shoulders scream from tension. The melody was fast and ended at the same speed. Nine minutes is nearly an eternity when playing a song such as this one. As soon as the last note was pressed she dropped her head forward trying to catch her breath.

A huge round of applause causes the blonde to jump. Emma hadn't realized that there was a large group of teachers and students watching her from the doorway. Still panting, she managed a shy smile.

"That was fantastic Miss. No- I mean Miss. Swan," Mrs. Hensley said walking closer. Her eyes were big and she seemed very impressed. "I don't think I've ever heard that song play quite that well in person."

Emma blushed. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear her. Not that she was dumb enough to think no one would with the door opened. She just hadn't realized how much she would get into playing that song. She had forgotten how intense it was. During her solo, she hadn't heard the last bell ring. Now almost every student stood out in the hallway clapping and cheering as they peered through the door at her.

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Hensley called out. "For all of you who have not signed up for the Beats program, this is what you're going to be missing." She gestured towards the blonde who was standing from her spot in front of the piano.

Students began moving about again. More than 20 stepped inside the classroom. They grabbed permission forms from the box near the door. They stopped to look at Emma in awe or in some cases to tell her how awesome she was. After about five minutes or so, the crowd had died down and only 10 kids remained. One, being Henry, who beamed with pride.

"Alright class," Mrs. Hensley addressed, "I'm going to allow Miss. Swan to take the leads today. She doesn't need any help from me."

Emma swallowed hard. Even if this was the last class Mrs. Hensley showed her the ropes on, she was okay with that. But to leave her to do it alone was a whole other story. The teacher must have sensed the blonde discomforts. Mrs. Hensley directed the students, "Why don't you all take out your sheet music from last Friday and start warming up?"

Henry and the other kids did as they were instructed. Each pulling out a different instrument and Henry made his way up to the piano.

"Miss. Swan, why are you here," Mrs. Hensley asked as papers were shuffled around and different instruments were tuned?

Emma frowned at the woman, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Miss. Swan, that you should be up on stage at one of the huge concert halls playing sold out shows," the woman said matter of fact.

Emma chuckled, "That's not me. I've wanted to teach kids like Henry for a long time."

The woman stared at her for a moment then spoke. Her voice was heavy with disappointment, "What a pity." She smiled and shook her head, "It's not a pity you want to teach, but that you don't showcase your talents."

Emma smiled looking over at Henry then back to the teacher, "There will be plenty of times to showcase my talents."

The kids in this class were eager to learn. Most of them already played at incredibly skilled levels and they wanted more. If she could reach just a few and inspire them to go all the way, then that would be the true reward.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do," Zelena asked sitting outside the conference room door of her office?

"It is," Henry said.

Zelena glanced back at Regina and Emma warily but managed a smile. Henry had avoided talking to his mother about this. He was afraid that she would convince him he was making the wrong decision and he didn't want that. This was the right decision and they would all be a lot better for it.

"So how is this supposed to work? I'm supposed to let him go in there alone," His mother was stressing and he hated to put her through this.

"This is why I didn't want her to come," Henry whispered to Emma.

Zelena put a reassuring hand on Regina's shoulder, "He won't be alone. I'll be with him. I don't want Mr. Locksley to think the boy has been chorused into this. And trust me, you will be able to hear everything."

His mom sighed looking at him, "Chorused into what? I don't even know what this is about."

Ignoring the brunette, Zelena turned to Henry, "Are you ready?"

Henry walked over to his mom and looked up at her with apologetic eyes, "I have to do this."

"Do what, Henry? I don't understand," His mother tried again.

Henry gave sad smile but turned back to his attorney, "Yes ma'am, I'm ready."

She opened the door and allowed the boy entrance to the room. A long narrow conference table sat in the center of the room. His father sat with his same cocky demeanor. Next to him was someone Henry could only guess was his father's lawyer.

Robin glanced up, only to snort out a laugh when he watched his son take a seat across from him, "What is this? Where's your mother,"

Henry ignored him looking at Zelena. She pulled two folders out of her briefcase. She passed one to Robin and another to the man sitting beside him.

Robin smirked, "Let me guess, this is going to be something with stipulations?"

Henry knew he was referring to Emma's deal with her father, "No." Henry's response was nonchalant and even Zelena glanced at him for a second.

The boy watched his father's eyes as he scanned the document, "What is this?" Robin's expression sobered instantly.

"That is a document that will relieve you of any and all parental responsibilities to Henry," the redhead explained.

The narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What? You want me to give up my rights to you?" He snorted again, "Not going to happen. You are my son."

Henry only stared at his father, his expression remaining neutral. Part of him wanted to grin at his father's rapid loss of composure, but the other half wanted to spit in his face for what he did to his mom. Henry was also aware of what could have happened if Anton and the cops hadn't shown up when they did.

"Mr. Locksley, you only have one other option from here. You are more than free to go to the next custody hearing with Ms. Locksley and lose your rights. You will still have to pay child support on a child you won't be able to see Henry, for at least the next nine years. Right now, your current case hasn't even made it to trial yet. No one knows for sure, how long your sentence will be. I can assure you that the D.A. will make sure that you go to prison. Let's say the judge is lenient. You won't get less than three years, by which time Henry will be 12 years old. At 12 years old, he will have a lot more say in whom he lives with. Even if you stood a chance, there's no way he'll choose you. My advice is, since you will have much more in the future to worry about, you relinquish your rights, here and now."

Robin looked dumbfounded. He turned to Henry, "Come on Henry. I'm your dad."

"No, you're no more than a sperm donor. You are not my dad nor are you, my father. My whole life I spent listening to my mom cry through the walls of my bedroom." Henry made eye contact with the man across from him, "You always said she was weak because she cried. I never let her know I could hear her. And she always put on a strong face for me and she always defended you. No matter what." Henry shook his head, "You are a horrible person and I won't be anything like you."

"You are an ungrateful little shit," Robin hissed. He jumped up and leaning over the table with his hand raised as if he were about to hit Henry. The door handle behind them jiggled, but Zeena had locked the doors. More than likely it was Emma.

Henry stood, his eye cold as ice, "Do it. I dare you. I'm not afraid of you. I want you to know one thing. Whether you sign today or not, one day, I will grow up to be bigger than you. At some point, we will cross paths and I want to give you my solemn promise that I will kick the shit out of you."

Robin's eye widened slightly, but he slowly let his arm fall back to his side. His lawyer held his elbow to pull him towards his seat. The man could only stare at his son. Henry's gaze was deadly and the boy was pretty sure the man knew it.

Henry watched as the lawyer leaned in whispering something in Robin's ear. The boy glanced up at Zelena whose eyes were just as wide as his father had been. Turning back to Robin, he could see the two men were still in a discussion.

Henry sighed, getting impatient, "Well?"

The two men's voices died out and they both looked at him. Robin's eyes looked watery, but Henry didn't care. Hell, he wished the man would cry so he could show him how his mother must have felt. Henry had no sympathy and no remorse. This man didn't deserve to be a husband or a father. He barely deserved to be alive. If Henry thought too hard about what he did to his mother that night, he might start wishing Robin were dead.

Robin stared down at the document for a long while. For a moment, Henry was sure he was going to decline. To the boy's surprise, Robin scribbled out his name and closed the folder.

Sliding it across the table to Henry, "Now don't come knocking on my door in a few years trying to get money out of me or some shit."

Henry took the folder and passed it to his attorney. He looked at Robin giving a sinister smile, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. If I come knocking on your door, it'll be for one reason."

He stood up pushing his chair back. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. His mother and Emma were just on the other side both looking concerned and shocked. He slipped his hand into both of theirs, "I'm ready to go home now."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Regina glanced in the backseat where Henry sat looking out the window. She wasn't sure how to address the topic. She was proud of her son for standing up to Robin, but she wasn't sure he would want this in the years to come. When her mother passed, she wanted nothing more than to see her one last time. Then again, Henry didn't really have much of a relationship with his father. Not like she had with her mother. She just hoped he didn't regret his decision in a few years.

She bit her lip, "Henry?"

"I did the right thing, mom," he interrupted but kept his eyes out the window.

She met Emma's eyes for a moment then turned back in her seat. She wasn't sure what the right thing was at this time. Getting rid of Robin seemed too good to be true. She just didn't want Henry to ever yearn for his father. Maybe she was looking at this all wrong. If Robin stayed in the picture, he would be no different a father than David Nolan had been to Emma.

His voice pulled her from her thoughts, as if he could read her mind, "I won't regret it. Grandpa has been more of a father to me than him. I have Emma now too." He paused, "No offense, I wasn't trying to call you a guy, but you know what I mean."

Regina looked at the blonde who gave an understanding smile and nod to the rearview mirror. It did warm her heart to know Henry felt that way about her father and Emma. She dreaded to think about what would happen if she and the younger woman didn't work out, "I just don't want-"

He cut her off again, "It sucks not having a dad that loves you, but I have all of you guys. And I do hate him for he did to you. I swear I will pay him back when I get older."

A snicker caused her to look in Emma's direction, "Do you have something you would like to add?"

The blonde fought not to laugh out loud for a second, "The kids a badass, what can I say?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'd almost think he was your kid." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of her own window. She should be happy, but she was also his mother, "What would you have done if your fa-Robin, had actually lashed out at you? Do you think Zelena would have been able to protect you?"

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't let him think he scared us. That's what he wants. He wants us to be scared of him so he can push us around. I don't want that. I can't spend another," He paused to count on his fingers, "Another nine years with him using me to hurt you. I meant what I said. He doesn't deserve to be a father, and now he's not. In the end, we all win."

Regina turned to look at the nine-year-old. He was a very grown-up kid and sees the world for what it is. She never wanted that for him. Her mood softened and she smiled, "I am proud of you."

Henry smiled back but didn't say anything. He turned back to the window and Regina turned back to hers. So much had happened in the last few months. It was almost as if she were living her life in a blur. Things were flying past at incredible speeds and she didn't have time to prepare. It was completely out of the norm for her to live her life by the seat of her pants, but it seemed that was just what she was doing. The funny part was she found herself not hating it.

Emma made a right-hand turn when she should have made a left to head towards the Freeway, "Where are you going? Home is that way." She made a gesture with her finger.

The blonde kept her eyes on the street ahead of her, "I think this calls for a celebration."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "A celebration?" She wasn't quite sure a celebration was needed. She still feared Henry would regret his decision in the future and she was dreading that day. Robin would never accept him back.

"I agree," Henry called from the back seat.

The brunette managed a weak smile as she waited for their destination to appear. Before she knew it, Emma was pulling into the parking lot of a park. For a brief moment, she thought it was a weird choice. She glanced around at the handful of children playing on the equipment. A small group of mother's, some holding onto strollers, talked amongst themselves.

She glanced back at Henry and he at her, "Emma, dear, what are we doing here?"

"Come on," She grinned climbing out of the car.

Regina shot her son another look. He smiled and opened his door. She sighed following her son's lead. What were they doing here? This wasn't exactly the ideal place for a celebration.

Emma didn't give an explanation. She didn't even wait for them. Instead, she made her way over to an unoccupied area of the park where a giant jungle gym shaped like a castle stood. She wasted no time in climbing up the stairs leading to the tower of the construction.

Henry paused on the bottom step and looked up at the blonde.

"COME ON," Emma shouted, still grinning! "There's a dual slide, and I bet you a snow cone I can beat you to the bottom."

Regina didn't miss the wide smile her son gave. She watched him hurry up the small stairs and over to where the blonde sat at the top of the slide. The brunette stopped to observe the scene. The two propelled down the slide. Their feet hit the mulch, sending bits of dirt and wood into the air.

"I BEAT YOU," Henry yelled!

"No way dude. I beat you by a mile," Emma argued.

"No, you didn't. Let's do it again and I'll prove it," he laughed running towards the stairs again.

Emma winked at Regina as she followed the boy, "We'll see about that."

Regina's eyes watered and a mixture of a laugh and a sob escaped her throat. She now got why they were here. Not only was she helping Henry to be a kid, she was showing Regina it wasn't too late.

"HA! I did beat you," Henry called out when his feet hit the ground.

Henry looked around, "Hey look." He pointed towards a set of swings, "Let's go swing. There's enough for all three of us."

Regina never took her eyes off her son. He looked like a happy nine-year-old child. Their trip to the zoo had been one of the rare times she had seen him act his age. Soft fingers intertwined with her's and pulled her from her thoughts.

She glanced over to Emma who was holding her hand, "Come on, Prince Henry requests our presence at the swings." The blonde winked again, pulling the other woman with her as she headed for Henry.

Regina's pinstriped skirt and high heels weren't ideal for traipsing across a playground. The mulch made her stumble. Emma knelt down, taking one of the brunette's feet and slipped the shoe off. She repeated the action with the woman's other foot.

Something fluttered in Regina's stomach. The blonde didn't hesitate. It was as if this was something they did every day. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from tears. She felt nothing but sheer happiness at this moment. It was almost too much for her to take. In nine years, Robin never even took their child to the park, let alone actually played with him. Now she could see everything that had been missing in her life and in her son's. It did seem a little fast to jump to conclusions, but so far, Emma had exceeded her expectations.

"You coming mom," Henry's voice caused her to look up.

Emma placed her shoes to the side and was now seated in a swing next to Henry. A vacant one was on the opposite side of him, "Yeah."

She walked over and sat down. She hadn't sat on a swing since she was a child. Regina was pretty sure that the grin she was wearing was permanent. She hadn't smiled so much in her life as she had in the last week. There seemed to be a lot of things she hadn't done in quite some time, and Emma seemed to be the reason.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma leaned against the sink, "I'm sorry about the slide."

Regina let out a sigh and a small chuckle, "Emma, quit saying that. It's not your fault."

The blonde bit her lip as she stared at the brunette in the tub. Bubbles came almost to the older woman's chin as she relaxed back in the tub. Emma had convinced the brunette to go down the big slide at the other side of the park. The polyester blend material of her skirt was the perfect thing to wear if you wanted to shoot down a metal slide like a rocket. When Regina reached the bottom, she wasn't able to stick the landing and instead, landed hard on her rear.

She watched the brunette close her eyes as she enjoyed the heat and relief the soak was offering. A few moments of silence passed before Emma spoke again, "So, I was thinking, I might go back to Kathryn's place tomorrow night."

Regina rolled her eyes, "It was an accident for God's sake, Emma." She started to laugh but stopped when she saw her girlfriend's expression.

"It's not about that. I mean, I think I've bummed off you for long enough," she gave a humorless laugh, "I just don't want you to think I'm using you or."

"Using me," Regina sat up, wincing slightly as her sore tailbone made contact with the bottom of the tub? "Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, of course not," Emma said in confusion.

"Do you not like being here," the brunette asked, her eyes tracing every inch of the younger woman's face?

"Regina, that's not it. I love being here. I just know I was here because of my ribs and they're healed. I don't want to wear out my welcome is all," Emma tried to explain. She did love being here. It was everything she could ever wish for and as a child, she had wished for this. She just didn't want to be the stereotypical lesbian that moves in with her new girlfriend in the first week. Most of those relationships were doomed before they even begin. This was all new for Emma. She didn't want to assume it was okay for her to stay, nor did she want the other woman to get tired of her being around all the time. She had no idea what real relationships consisted of fully.

Before she realized it, a naked, soapy brunette was standing in front of her, "Emma, you could never wear out your welcome."

"Oh, you have no idea," Emma laughed, this time it was real.

"I know that I love you and my son loves you," she paused so she could wrap her arms around the blonde's neck. "I want you to move in with us."

Emma's breath caught. The brown eyes looking into her green ones were intense and sincere. She could see fear flash across the older woman's face when she didn't respond immediately, "Maybe we should ask everyone what they think first."

Regina cocked an eyebrow, "Ask everyone? Everyone like whom?"

The blonde licked her lip, "Like, Henry and Kathryn and your father."

The brunette furrowed her brows, "I don't need permission, Emma. This is my house."

"I know that. I just meant that" she sighed. "Regina, they're your family and I respect and care about their opinions. I don't want to ruin my chances," Emma cut her own words short as a lump rose in her throat.

"What do you mean," Regina asked?

Emma looked away. She suddenly felt ashamed or at least felt she should feel ashamed for assuming she had a chance.

Regina gently cupped her cheek, pulling her gaze back to the brunette, "What do you mean, 'ruin your chances'?" Her voice was soft.

Emma could feel the sting of tears but fought to push them back. She cleared her throat, "I don't want to ruin my chances of being part of this family."

Regina must not have been expecting that response as her eyes widened. She quickly recovered, "You could never ruin your chances with them. Emma, they love you." Regina smiled, "My father yelled at me, for the first time in my life, I might add. All because he thought I was being too hard on you."

"When was this," Emma asked?

"When my father had to go get you from that alleyway. I was so angry with Robin for allowing Henry to run around town with you. Then, knowing he saw what they did to you," Regina stopped. She pressed her wet body into the front of Emma's clothed one and kissed her gently on the lips. "The point is, if it hadn't been for my dad or Kathryn consistently telling me to give you a chance, we might not be doing this right now."

Emma couldn't help the smirk that spread over her face, "And what is it that we're doing?"

Regina nipped lightly at Emma's bottom lip. Her fingers slowly unfastening the button on Emma's pants, "Whatever we want to."

The button on her slacks popped open and the zipper was sliding down. Emma was sure there was nothing sexier, than this moment. Regina's eyes had darkened and the blonde had to swallow.

A stealthy hand and nimble fingers made their way beneath the waistband of her underwear. Emma groaned when those same fingers brushed over her most sensitive spot. Regina leaned in, biting the blonde's neck and then kissing away the sting. Emma moved her hips forward, hoping to gain more from Regina's very talented digits. She gasped as Regina slid a finger between her folds.

Emma wanted to take Regina right here, anywhere really. She moved her hand up to touch the other woman's skin, but the brunette pulled back, "Oh no you don't. It's my turn, so no touching."

The blonde blinked in surprise. Just before she could feel the disappointment, Regina's finger slipped inside her. She started to cry out, and Regina covered her mouth with her free hand, "Do you really want everyone to know what we're doing up here before dinner?"

Emma may have blushed or even laughed had the hand between her thighs stopped. Her hips were rocking to meet Regina's rhythm. The seductive smile the brunette was wearing drove her that much closer to the edge. Each time she moaned, Regina moaned into her ear. Emma's hips rocked faster and her moans grew louder. Just as her orgasm hit, Regina claimed her mouth.

The blonde couldn't ever remember allowing another woman this much control over her or her body. But that was the thing. This was the first time Emma wanted another woman to have this much control. Heart, body, mind, and soul.

Regina slowly slipped her hand out of Emma's waistband, and held her finger up, "Oh my God do you get wet?" She smiled as her fingers nearly dripped with Emma's essence.

"It's your fault," Emma panted. "If you weren't so fucking sexy."

Regina laughed and leaned forward to give the blonde a peck on the lips, "That makes two of us then." With that, the brunette turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair. She found herself already wishing it was bedtime. She picked up her cell phone off the counter and looked at the display, 5 pm. She let out a heavy breath. At least four hours until she would be able to get the other woman to bed.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina sat sideways on the porch swing, leaning more on one hip in an attempt to avoid her tailbone. After a good 10 minutes of Kathryn laughing at her expense, her best friend offered her more pillows. For a moment, Regina had actually been fooled thinking the woman was trying to be sympathetic. It was short lived. Kathryn couldn't even look at the brunette without fighting off another bout of giggles.

Dr. Mills had gone to take Henry over to Peter and Felix's for their scheduled sleepover. Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous about it. Henry had proven to be an exceptional young man, but he still had feelings just like everyone else. She just hopes those boys truly wanted to be Henry's friend.

Regina took a sip of her from her coffee mug and stared in the direction of the driveway. Emma sat on the hood of her car. Her phone to her ear. She was too far away to hear what she was saying or to even try and guess who she was speaking to. From here, it didn't appear to be a pleasant conversation.

"Who do you think she's talking to," Kathryn asked from beside her on the swing?

Regina shrugged, "I don't know." She watched the younger blonde's expression. It went from annoyance to anger very quickly.

Just as fast as the call had come in, it ended. Emma slipped the phone into her pocket and stood. Regina watched her run a hand through her yellow locks, shaking it lightly at the ends. After a moment, she started walking towards the house her eyes to the ground.

"Everything okay," Regina watched her girlfriend carefully?

Emma climbed up the steps onto the porch and leaned against a post. She didn't say anything. She glanced up at Regina with a sigh and shook her head. Just as the blonde went to speak, a car pulled into the driveway causing both women to look.

"Who could that be," Kathryn asked?

"You've got to be shitting me," Emma groaned.

Once the car pulled to a stop, Mr. Gold stepped out. He paused, buttoning the top button on his suit jacket before heading towards them. Emma pushed off the post, squaring her shoulders.

"You just can't take a hint, can you," Emma asked sarcastically?

"I'm sorry to intrude. I've been trying for a week to get ahold of you. I really need to speak with you," the Scottish man said almost shyly.

Emma turned to go into the house, "I have nothing to say to you. Hints why I didn't answer your calls."

"Please, Emma," He ran a hand through his hair, much like Emma had done only a few minutes ago, "I'm begging you."

Emma stopped with her back to Gold, "You have five minutes. After that, you go and leave me the hell alone."

Kathryn stood from the swing, "Regina and I will give you two some pri-"

Emma interrupted, "No. You both can stay. Anything he has to say to me, he can say in front of you."

Regina made eye contact with Kathryn who stiffly sat back down. Emma's tone was more of a command rather than a request. The tension in the air was thick.

Emma turned toward the man, her eyes anywhere but on him, "Well?"

"Right," he adjusted his jacket and let out a breath. "I heard you changed your name?"

"It's public records, so it's no secret," She said flatly.

He nodded, "Swan suits you." He gave an attempt at a smile, but it faltered.

"Is this what you wanted to discuss with me? A name change? I really don't give two shits what you think of it," her voice was icy and it caused Regina to shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," he blurted.

A laugh broke the awkward silence. It was a humorless laugh, "You're sorry? For what exactly?"

Gold stayed at the bottom of the steps, "I'm sorry for not being there for you."

Another laugh rolled out of the blonde's mouth, "For not being there for me." She repeated the words softly. A shiver ran up Regina's spine as she witnessed the dark ominous glint in her girlfriend's eye.

"I can think of a hundred more things you should be sorry for," Emma said crossing her arms over her chest. "Your time is almost up."

Gold put his hands up in a show of surrender, "Okay." He ran another hand through his hair, "I met your mother at a dinner party your grandfather threw many years ago."

Emma's jaw flexed when he mentioned her mother, but she allowed him to continue, "I fell in love with her at first sight." He laughed with watery eyes, "Image that, a fairytale romance for someone like me." He gave a sad smile to Emma, but she only stared back at him so again he went on, "Anyways, Mary Margret fell for me too. We dated for a little while and I decided she was the woman I wanted to marry. I went out and bought a ring and planned out the perfect proposal. First I had to have dinner with your grandparents to ask for her hand." He chuckled with a far off look in his eye then cleared his throat, "Took them out to the finest restaurant in town. The dinner seemed to go off without a hitch, until the end. I asked for your mother's hand and Leopold denied me. He said that she had been betrothed to David Nolan since they were children. I too was raised in a family with the same morals and ethics, but I was choosing love over family. I would have walked away from everything for her." Gold rubbed the back of his neck absently.

"Clearly, you didn't marry her, so what happened," Emma's tone was still cold, but Regina could see her curiosity peeked.

"She agreed with Leopold," he bit out. "I knew she loved me as much as I loved her, but she loved and respected her father more." Gold shrugged, "What was I supposed to do?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and threw her hands up, "Oh, I don't know, fought for the woman you loved."

"It's not that simple for people like us," he defended.

"You should have made it simple. If she loved you as much as you say she did you could've persuaded her," Emma said, her voice rising.

"I followed her wishes. I married the woman my parents chose for me, same as her. It's how things were done. I didn't like it. In fact, I hated it with every fiber of my being. But there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it," his voice rose to match the blonde's but it died out at the end.

"Okay, whatever," Emma rolled her eyes. "So instead of being the hero in the story, you continued to cheat on your wife with a married woman."

Gold stared at her for a minute and gently shook his head, "No. I stayed faithful to my wife and her to David. That was until one day I found her crying near the ladies room outside his office. I only did dealings with David Nolan where business was concerned. I stopped going to business parties and banquets for fear I would run into her. Seeing her even after so many years was still hard for me."

Emma rolled her eyes again and waved her hand in a circle, "Anyways."

For a brief second, Regina could see hurt in the man's eyes, but he was quick to wipe it away, "I found her crying outside the bathroom. I asked her what was wrong, afraid David had done something. She told me she wanted another child, but David said two was more than enough," He explained.

"Ah, so you were doing your civic duty, were you," the blonde deadpanned?

Gold sighed, raising an eyebrow, "I would've done anything for her."

"Except marry her," Emma sneered.

"Damn it, Emma. I'm trying to tell you what you've waited so long to hear," He said, irritated, but calm.

"Emma," Regina said. Both Gold and her girlfriend turned to look at her, "Let him finish." She wasn't trying to boss Emma, nor put her nose where it didn't belong. She just knew if Emma didn't let the man get this off his chest, the blonde would never know the truth.

Green eyes stared into hers. They weren't resentful or angry, they were just sad. Emma turned back to the Scottish man and waited for him to continue.

"She begged me to help give her a child. She told me she wanted a little girl more than anything. Of course, I tried to tell her that she couldn't choose the sex of the baby, but she knew. She knew everything about you. She even had your name picked out right then," he smiled at the memory. "We planned a night when David was overseas and my wife thought I was away on a trip. Afterward, your mother told me I had to promise never to tell David that you were mine. We went our separate ways the next morning. I didn't know if she was pregnant or not. I honestly thought it was a bad idea, but to hold her one more time, I," his voice cracked and he had to swallow. "I didn't know about you until the day you were born. I bumped into David at a conference in Chicago and he told me your mom was expecting. During our lunch, he got a call from Mary Margret saying she was in labor. He basically wished her luck and said he would be back in a couple of days. I hopped on the first flight I could and made it to the hospital. I couldn't go in and see your mom. She forbade me to, but I went down to the maternity ward and there you were. You were exactly how your mother described you nine months before. It was scary, really," he laughed dryly. "I had never been as proud as I was in that moment."

"What about Neal? He deserved a father," she snapped.

"Neal wasn't mine. His mother was pregnant with him when I married her. I should have been more to Neal, but it was hard. My wife hated me, as did her family and in turn, they did everything they could to make Neal hate me. All I wanted was you and your mum," He quickly ran a finger below his eye to ensure he caught a tear before it fell.

Regina could see that Emma was in a silent struggle with the information. For a moment she believed everything was okay, but it changed in an instant. Emma stepped down one step and shoved the man by shoulders, "She's dead because of you."

Gold stumbled back, but made no effort to defend himself, "I know." His words were quiet, but it didn't calm the blonde.

Emma was now off the porch and shoved him again, "Do you have any idea what it was like for me? You wanted us so bad, but you did nothing about it." Her voice cracked, "My mom needed you and you failed her. You let a little girl think that no one on earth loved her. All I had was Will and even he wasn't allowed to be in my life. YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She shoved the man again, but tears were running down her face and she no longer had the anger and fell to her knees.

Regina was at her girlfriend's side in a flash. She dropped to her own knees, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Emma," Gold started.

Regina put up a hand and shook her head, "That's enough for one evening, Mr. Gold. I think you should go."

He looked as though he was going to argue, but then he nodded slowly. He turned to walk back to his car and paused, "I thought you should know, your bank accounts are back in order."

"When are you all going to get it? I don't want your fucking money," Emma hissed.

Gold sighed, "It's your mother's money and she wanted you to have it. David had no right to keep you from it." The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He walked up to where the couple was on the ground and passed it to Regina, "This is a check, from me. I know she doesn't want it, but please, convince her to take it. My door is always open if she," he paused, "Anyways, she has my number." Regina watched the man go back to his car, climb in and drive away.

She knew her girlfriend was broken. Now she could see just how much. She blinked back her own tears. If she hadn't been before, she was convinced now that Emma would make sure Henry never felt the way she had as a child. Regina couldn't even imagine Henry feeling that kind of pain.

Emma pulled away from her slowly, "I think I need a shower."

Regina nodded, understanding that was Emma's way of saying she wanted to be alone. She helped the blonde to her feet and watched her head inside. Regina looked over at her friend who sat with her mouth gaped open as if in shock at what she had just been part of.

"Wow, that was," Kathryn began.

Regina swallowed brushing the dirt from the knees of her silk p. j. bottoms, "Yep."

"Why can't those assholes just leave her alone," Kathryn asked?

"She needed to hear it," Regina said climbing back up on the porch. "She deserves to know the truth. I just hope there aren't any more surprises. I don't think she can take much more."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Emma sat on the steps of the front porch. Regina and Kathryn had gone inside a while ago to give the younger blonde as much privacy as possible. She wasn't sure if they had gone to bed yet or not, but it was well past midnight now.

The blonde took a long drag from the cigarette she held between her fingers. She blew it out in a thick cloud filling the warming night air around her. She licked her lips as the thought of drinking crossed her mind. She nearly laughed when the urge to consume didn't come. That had to be progress, right?

"Mind if I join you," Regina's voice asked from behind her.

Emma jumped, dropping the cigarette in her lap, "Shit," she hissed.

Regina chuckled as Emma struggled to locate the smoke.

"Sorry, I just needed one and," Emma started.

Regina smiled sitting down beside her. She didn't say anything. She just reached out and took the cigarette from the blonde's fingers. Emma watched the older woman look at it for a moment and then she did the unthinkable. She put it between her lips and took a drag.

The coolness of the moment was short lived as the brunette started coughing violently, "Now I remember why I don't smoke."

Emma took the cigarette back with a small smile and crushed it out with her shoe, "I'm sorry I didn't stay."

The brunette looked confused but then shook her head, "You needed some time to yourself. I get it."

"What am I supposed to do with everything he told me," Emma asked laying her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina put an arm around the other woman's shoulders, resting her head on top of the blonde's. "Well, it's a lot of information to take in all at once."

"That's an understatement," Emma said with a snort. "I want to hate him. I do. But I can't." She sighed, "If I hate him, then it means I blame him and unfortunately it's not all his fault."

"Wow, you got all of that from one shower, huh," Regina laughed?

Emma loved the sound of Regina's laughter. She was pretty sure that sound could turn even her darkest day into bliss. She gently raised her head causing the brunette to sit up, "What do you think I should do about the money?"

Regina shifted, sliding her arm back to her side and then looping it through Emma's, "That's up to you. I can't tell you what to do with the money. I do think you should keep it and perhaps invest it in something."

"I just feel like it's some kind of pay off or something. Like 30 years of back child support," Emma said.

"Emma, the man that was here tonight was not trying to pay you off. He wants more with you," Regina said matter of flatly.

The blonde turned so she could see Regina's face, "So I'm just supposed to run to him? Call him daddy?"

She hadn't realized a tear slipped down her cheek when Regina's soft thumb wiped it away, "I'm not saying that at all. You don't ever have to see the man again if that's what you choose. I won't tell you what to do one way or another on this. I was merely stating a fact."

Emma studied her for a moment, "What if I did want to see him?"

Regina raised a curious eyebrow, "Then I would back you up. Do you want to see him?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know what I want. I'm not sure I ever will."

Regina nudged her with her shoulder, "You don't have to decide now. You can take all the time you need."

"Take the check," Emma said. She didn't give the woman time to protest, "I want you to open a savings account for Henry. It'll cover at least two years tuition."

The brunette tilted her head, "But Emma, this is your money."

"It's our money. I can't change who Henry's father is or erase any of the heartaches he's felt from Robin, but I swear, he will not grow up like I did. I want Henry to go to college and I want him to be whatever he wants. I don't want him to ever have to wonder if he was loved because he is and always will be," Emma declared.

Regina's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she smiled, "Not that we've talked about it, but I guess this means you're going to stick around for a while."

There was an instant of hurt that flashed across the blonde's face. She scooted off her step and turned, letting her knees rest on the step in front of Regina, "I plan to stay as long as you'll have me."

Regina reached out, cupping the blonde's face with one hand, "You have no idea how happy that makes me." She lurched forward, kissing the younger woman hard on the mouth.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Three months had come and gone. The time passed with the minimal incident and Regina was thanking her lucky stars. Henry's friendship with Peter and Felix had grown and the two older boys had even stayed at the house a couple of times. Emma loved her job and came home to Regina in high spirits every day. Emma kept her word to Henry. Every Thursday, at 4 o'clock on the dot, the two went to their scheduled appointments with Archie Hopper.

Today just so happens to be Thursday. Regina was working the clinic and it had proven to be a long day. A stomach virus was wreaking havoc amongst a few of the public schools in the area. She had seen more sick children in the last several hours than she had in quite some time. Not that she had a problem with children. In fact, she loved kids. The trouble was that it is very hard to exam small sick children who don't feel good. After a while, crying children play on your nerves and in parts, your mind.

She stared blankly at the vending machine. Regina had skipped lunch and was practically starving. Nothing in the machine looked very appetizing. She shrugged, dropping a few coins into the coin slot.

As she went to make her selection, arms snaked around her and she screamed. Regina spun in an attempt to see her assailant. She let out a breath of relief, "Emma! Jesus."

The blonde smiled, "I really wasn't trying to scare you." Emma laughed, "Henry and I just wanted to surprise you."

Regina patted her chest, "I'm definitely surprised." She looked around, "Where's Henry?"

Emma pointed over her shoulder, "He stopped to chat with Millie."

The brunette smiled wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, "You almost gave me a heart attack, but I'm glad to see you." She leaned in brushing her full lips over Emma's.

Emma gently nudged her backward, pushing Regina into the vending machine. She parted her lips allowing her tongue to slip inside Regina's mouth. The brunette fought to stifle a moan.

"Hey, hey, hey," Millie's voice called out. "There are children present."

Emma pulled back with a blush and Regina grinned. Henry looked uninterested as he made his way over to the soda machine beside the couple, "Oh they're like this all the time."

Millie raised an eyebrow in Emma's direction, "Great mentor qualities you have there, Miss. Swan." A smile crept up in the corners of her mouth. "Glad everything seems to be working out with you two."

Emma's cheeks were still red. She avoided eye contact with either of the women, "I brought dinner, but I left it in your dad's office." She turned to go and get it.

Regina chuckled, "She'll be okay in a minute. I can't believe how embarrassed she gets. You would think with her past reputation, it wouldn't be an issue."

Millie smiled, "Something tells me there's a lot of things that she does when she's around you she's never done before." The woman tilted her head slightly as she looked at the brunette studying her face, "By the way, it looks good on you."

Regina thought she'd misheard the other woman, "Excuse me?"

"Whatever that girl is doing to you, it looks good on you. The smile, the laugh. Not to mention how happy a certain nine-year-old is," the pink haired woman explained.

Regina grinned, "You got me there."

"Okay, here we are," Emma announced as she re-entered the room with two white takeout bags. She sat them on the table and glanced up at Regina, "Dr. Mills said it would be a late evening for you here, so Henry and I picked up Chinese."

Millie winked at the brunette as she walked out of the room to allow the family some peace. Regina turned to her girlfriend, "Henry doesn't like Chinese."

"Yes, I do. Well," he shrugged his shoulders, "Emma let me try her house fried rice and it wasn't bad, so that's what I got."

Regina chuckled, "Well, I guess we're both starting to learn new things about ourselves."

Emma pulled a chair out for the brunette and they all sat down. She pulled the food containers from the bags and opening them up. Henry passed the two women an empty plate to put their food on, while he ate from an entire box of house fried rice.

She liked this. She loved it actually. Regina watched Henry struggle with his chopsticks. Emma laughed each time the boy would drop all of the rice just before he reached his mouth. Regina could only watch with adoration at the blonde's patience when it came to Henry.

"What do you think about the country," Emma asked out of the blue. She held her hand over Henry's in an attempt to show him how to use the sticks.

Regina took a bite from her lo mien noodles, and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Henry put the chopsticks down with a huff and picked up a fork. Emma laughed looking down at her own plate, "I mean would you ever want to live there or do you like the suburbs better?"

The question was strange, given what they were talking about not that long ago, "I like the country fine, I guess. I haven't really given it much thought since I was a kid."

Emma nodded, still looking down at her plate, "So if you were to think about it now?"

Regina reached out and touched the blonde's arm causing her to look up, "Emma, why are you asking?"

"I found a house about forty-five minutes outside of town and I thought maybe you would want to go check it out with me. It's on 30 acres," The blonde stopped, looking at Regina's face.

"30 acres is quite a bit of property, Emma. What would we do with that much," Regina asked?

Emma licked her lips looking at Henry who urged her on, "I have a couple of ideas, but does this mean you're interested?"

Regina was curious, "I don't know. I guess it means I'll go with you to check it out." She frowned, "Emma, I hope you know I can't leave Kathryn be-"

The blonde interrupted with a grin, "The house has five bedrooms and three and a half baths. There's room for us, Kathryn and your dad."

"Yeah mom, it's big enough for a dog too," Henry beamed.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "So what is this? Are you two teaming up on me?" She smiled.

"Emma said we could build a tree house and she said we could put in a pool," he rambled.

Emma Swan was full of surprises. Just the way Henry interacted with the blonde was a blessing all by itself. In the past few months, the transformation in the boy had been tremendous. Henry was still Henry, but he was happy. For her, as a mother, that was at the top of her list.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma held her breath as they made their way up the driveway. Henry's excitement vibrated from his place in the back seat causing Emma to bite on her thumbnail. She hoped Regina liked the house.

"So what do you think, Mom," Henry asked?

"Um, well, I don't know yet," Regina smiled with her eyes on the approaching house.

The blonde continued to peek at the older woman's expression. She couldn't really read it and it was driving her nuts.

"It's awesome, right," Henry grinned bouncing around in the back seat as much as his seatbelt would allow?

Emma pulled the car to a stop in front of the two car garage connected to a large ranch style house. Henry was out of the car before the blonde could kill the engine.

"Keep in mind," Emma said hurrying around the car to Regina's side. "There are a few things that would need to be fixed up, but it has potential."

She watched Regina eye the overgrown lawn and poor landscape, "We can change all this. We can put in planters or whatever you want."

Emma bit down on her lip still waiting to hear what her girlfriend's opinion. Regina only nodded her head and looked around. Her expression was neutral. The blonde gave a silent sigh rushing over to the front door. A very impatient nine-year-old was waiting to enter.

Fumbling with the key she unlocked the door. She looked at Regina who was still standing in the yard looking around, "Are you planning to start a farm, dear?"

Emma could see Regina's sights set on the white wooden fences that surrounded the property. The blonde rushed over and took the brunette by the elbow, "Let's go look inside first, then we can check out the rest of the outside."

Regina allowed Emma to usher her up onto the porch and then inside. The entryway was small, but to the right opened to a large dining room. Straight ahead was the very spacious living room. Emma stopped to let Regina look around.

"That wall over there," Emma pointed. "The kitchen is behind it. I thought we could tear it down and open it up so we could look out into the living room." Emma was hoping she was selling it.

"Yeah Mom, we can put a piano right over there," Henry said still grinning.

The house was in need of some TLC but it wasn't bad. It needed a few updates and changes, but Emma figured some of it they could do themselves. Not the projects professionals were needed for, but painting and other novice skills like that.

Regina was staring strangely at her, but she continued, "Let's go this way." She led Regina to the opposite side of the house. Gesturing to the left, "This is the first bathroom." It was small but cute.

Emma was still finding it hard to read the brunette's expression, "Um, and this is a bedroom, but it could be a study." She pointed to the room on the right.

Henry, still helping with the sale, "Yeah Mom, you could have your office in here."

Emma saw the way Regina's eyebrow quirked, but the corner of her mouth did curl up, "I'll keep that in mind."

The blonde swallowed exchanging glances with the kid. She continued the tour down the hall.

"This is my room," Henry announced. "It's closest to this bathroom and if Grandpa comes to visit, he'll have the next room. He can share the bathroom with me."

Regina nodded her head, glancing first inside the room her son had claimed then inside the next. Emma licked her lips, "This door here is another bathroom, but." Emma hurried to open the last door just past the second bathroom, "There is a direct door inside this room. I thought we would close off the door in the hallway and then Kathryn would have a private bathroom. We could change it however she wants."

Regina's expression sobered, but she still didn't say anything. Emma had no idea what was going through her mind, "Okay, let's go back to the other side of the house."

Emma and Henry shot each other another look before heading back through the house. They walked through the dining room and then through a small hallway. To the left was the kitchen and to the right was the laundry room. Surprisingly, the area was bigger than many others she and Henry had looked at. The hall dead-ended into the master bedroom.

Emma stepped back to let the brunette go ahead of her. She desperately wanted to see this woman's features to gauge how she was feeling about the house. Regina took in the room slowly. She peered out the window that looks out over the front yard. Regina made her way to the closet and opened the door. Her face was still not giving anything away and Emma thought she might faint any minute at not knowing.

Emma followed Regina into the master bathroom. It had a dual sink. Of course, it too would have to be updated. The countertop was made of Formica and partial board. There was a large garden tub, which Emma would change out with an elaborate claw foot tub. She already had one in mind that was fit for a queen. A standup shower was just at the end of the tub. It wasn't bad, but it was a little on the small side. All things they could change.

Regina walked back into the bedroom and glanced around again. Emma was seconds from a panic attack. She needed to know if the woman hated it or not, "There's also a breakfast area." Emma looked around, "Oh and there's a basement, which is weird for a house this old and it being in the Houston area. There's also a patio out back, and you saw the two car garage when we pulled in." Regina didn't look at her. Instead, she glanced around as she walked towards the kitchen. Emma was now chewing her lip relentlessly. Did the woman have any idea what she was doing to her emotions right now?

"Come on Mom," Henry grinned grabbing his mother's hand. "I want you to see where we're going to build my treehouse."

Regina stumbled slightly at the energetic force her son pulled her along with. Emma followed them outside onto the patio. The woman took in her surroundings.

Henry pointed across the backyard at a small grove of trees, "That's where the tree house is going."

Emma couldn't wait any longer. Her girlfriend looked as though she was about to cry and Emma wasn't sure what she'd done wrong, "You don't like it, do you?"

A tear slipped past the brunette's eye and she gave a small laugh, "Oh Emma!" She threw her arms around Emma's neck, "It's perfect."

Emma gave the woman a squeeze then pulled back, "Really?"

Regina nodded her head up and down like a child as she fought the lump in her throat, "Yes. It is everything I could ever want." She laughed again, "Well, with a few updates, but Emma this is amazing."

"I told you she'd love it," Henry said with a cocky smirk.

Emma rustled his hair, "Yeah you did. I'm sure glad too."

"Why's that," Regina asked?

"Well, it would've been a little awkward since I already bought the house," Emma said sheepishly.

"What would you have done if I hated it," Regina asked, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

Emma shrugged, "Henry assured me that wouldn't happen."

Regina chuckled looking from her son to her girlfriend, "So you put all your faith in a nine-year-old?"

Emma winked at the kid, "He's never led me astray before."

"Miss Swan," A man's voice called from behind her?

Emma turned to see a man walking around the house she'd never met, "Yeah?"

"I'm Paul Janky and I'm here with your delivery. You want me to take him to the barn," the man asked?

The blonde stuck out her hand and the man took it, "It's Emma, and wow, you guys travel fast. I didn't think you would get here until next week sometime."

The man smiled, "Well, my wife told me the story behind the delivery and I won't lie, I was moved. So my son Bobby and I left out right after we spoke."

Emma slipped her hand into Regina's, "We'll meet you at the barn."

The man went around the house to move his truck and trailer down to the barn.

"What's all this," Regina asked? "Are we going to be those city folks that try and homestead?"

The blonde laughed, shaking her head, "No. I don't know much about the country so I don't think that's a good idea."

Paul's son, Bobby, hopped out of the truck to open the gate to the barnyard. Henry trotted up beside Emma and his mother, "What's going on?"

Emma had made sure not to tell Henry about this. Not that he would ever rat her out, but it was kind of a gift for Regina and him, "It's a surprise."

Once the pickup had backed in far enough, Bobby jogged up to the trailer and opened the door, "Easy boy," he cooed.

The trailer shifted as a large animal moved inside. Emma stole a glance at the brunette. Her eye trained on the trailer. Henry looped his arms through the fence boards watching with curiosity. From their angle, they could only see the front of the truck.

The trailer rocked as the animal inside stepped out. Bobby led the massive beast around the trailer and towards the fence where the three of them stood. Emma could see the shock on Regina's face.

"I found the family that you sold Rocinante to. Unfortunately, he passed away ten years ago. However, Paul here," Emma said as Paul walked up to join them. "He bought Rocinante's first-born foal. This is her colt, Rocinante the 2nd. This is the closest I could get to giving you back your horse."

A sob broke from Regina's throat as she reached out and let her hand brush the horse's muzzle. Her fingers trembled slightly. When she turned to look at Emma, tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm dreaming, right?" She stroked his face, "He even has similar markings to Rocinante."

Emma swallowed. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, "I don't know anything about horses, but I'm willing to learn. Bobby here is going to stay on while we do renovations to the house so he can care for the horse."

Regina nearly jumped into the blonde's arms. She squeezed her so tightly, Emma struggle to breathe, "You are the most incredible woman I have ever met."

Emma smiled into her hair, "Hopefully you're still thinking that in a couple of years."

Regina pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I can't imagine ever feeling any differently."

"We get a house, treehouse and a horse all in one day. Best day ever," Henry squealed with joy!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"So you two already bought a house and moved in together," Anton asked sitting at the VIP table in the back of the club?

Emma laughed, "I know, it's a little fast."

Killian shrugged, "I don't know, maybe not. I mean, I've never seen you this happy."

The blonde smiled, "I've never been this happy." She cleared her throat filling a little silly talking about this with the guys. She wasn't ashamed, but sharing her intimate feeling was new to her.

Emma glanced around the empty club, "How are things going around here?" There were still a few hours before they opened.

"Good, actually. We had some sales drops after the investigation. I'm sure no one wanted to come to a club to get drugged." He chuckled lightly, but she knew he meant no harm. "Things have picked up in the last few weeks though. Sales are starting to go back up and Anton has increased security to make our patrons feel safer."

Emma's phone went off. She held up a finger to the guys, "Hey kid, what's up?"

"Are we still getting to have a sleepover at the new house," the boy asked. They hadn't moved into the house just yet. They were waiting for all of the big renovations to be completed, so they weren't in the way. Regina did, however, make time to go out to the house every single day to check on Rocinante.

"We sure are. The contractor called earlier to say they were done with all inside projects," Emma grinned.

"I thought we were going to paint and stuff," His voice sounded disappointed.

Tink walked in with a tray, "Here you go Em, an ice-cold ginger ale."

"Thanks," Emma said taking the glass from the blonde.

"Who is that," Henry asked.

Emma took a sip of her drink as the short haired blonde headed back towards the bar, "Oh it was Tink bringing me a soda."

"Tink? As in Tinker Belle," Henry asked slowly?

"Yeah, why are you asking," Emma sat her glass down in front of her?

There was a small hesitation from Henry before he asked, "Does she have short blonde hair?"

"For God's sake yes, Henry. How many people do you think named their child Tinker Belle," Emma laughed?

"She's the one that was always at my dad's house," he said. "Emma, she's the lady that's been spying for him."

Emma's expression sobered and her eyes landed on the waitress across the room, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I recognized her voice. And like you said, how many Tinker Belle's are there," Henry confirmed.

Emma tensed as she made eye contact with a confused Killian, "I'm going to have to let you go kid. I'll be home in a little while. Love Ya."

She didn't give the kid time to respond. She ended the call and turned to her two friends, "We have a problem."

Anton raised an eyebrow, "What kind of problem?"

"Henry just told me who our leak is," Emma said, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Who," Killian leaned closer?

Emma nodded her head in the oblivious short haired blonde's direction. She was drying tumblers and placing them under the bar.

"Who, Tink," Anton asked? "That's not possible, she's always with Killian."

Emma and Anton turned to look at the pirate, "Henry has to be mistaken. I'm not always with her, but she wouldn't do that to me." He frowned staring across the club.

"Look, I'm not dogging you Killian, but I trust Henry with my life. The kid wouldn't make it up. He knew her voice and her full name and said she stayed at Robin's house," Emma explained.

Killian's eyes watered, but he cleared his throat, "Well, I guess its time to have a little chat with her." His voice was strained as he clenched his teeth.

All three of them stood and headed in the direction of the bar, "Tinker Belle? Can we have a word?"

The blonde smiled back at them, "Sure, you guys not happy with your drinks?"

Killian flexed his jaw, "How long have you been seeing Robin Locksley?"

Her eyes widened, "W-what are you talking?" She gave a short laugh, "I'm not seeing anyone, well, besides you."

"Cut the shit Tink," Emma rolled her eyes. "Answer the question honestly."

The smile fell from the short blonde's face, "I, um." She looked from Killian to Emma, "Okay, I was seeing him, not since he got locked up."

"Bloody hell," Killian hissed. "How long?"

Tink sighed, "Ever since Will opened the club."

The pirate grabbed the sides of his head with both hands, "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me."

Emma felt for her friend but now wasn't the time for him to fall apart. She gestured towards Anton and he knew what she wanted. He guided Killian away from the two blondes.

"What was the end game," Emma asked watching her giant friend console the club manager?

Tink let her eyes fall to the ground, "I didn't have one."

Emma turned to study the other woman's face, "You had to be getting something out of this. How much did Robin Locksley pay you to rat out Will?"

Tinker Belle's eye shot up to meet Emma's, "What? It wasn't like that."

Emma pursed her lips as she stared at the woman. Her temper was beginning to swell in her chest, but she was fighting to keep it down, "I'll ask you one more time. What did you get in return for rating out my brother?"

Tink's eyes teared up, and she shook her head, "He told me he loved me and that we would be together if I spied on Will during business meetings. I didn't know they would shoot him."

Emma furrowed her eyes, "You knew who shot Will?"

Tink shrugged, "I didn't see the whole thing. I went to get Robin and Neal drinks when they went up to the office for a meeting. When I got up there, Neal was swearing at Will. Robin told me to leave and when I got back downstairs I heard the gunshot."

Emma clenched her fist at her sides. Everything in her was telling her to grab this woman and choke her for all she was worth. And she would have, but an image of Regina and Henry popped in her head.

"You witnessed a murder. My brother's murder and you did nothing," Emma asked raising her voice a few octaves?

Anton and Killian made their way back over to the women. Ruby joined them from the other end of the bar.

"Like I said, I didn't see it happen," Tink said densely.

Emma turned taking a deep breath. She looked at Killian and then to Anton. Both of them were just as shocked as she was learning this new information. This bitch had been a rat for the entire time.

Emma glanced back at the short haired blonde, "Did Robin talk about it in your presence? I mean obviously, you knew who shot him."

"Well, yeah. Neal was bragging about it when he had Mr. Nolan's guys were taking care of the body," the woman said nonchalantly.

"Mr. Nolan's men took care of it," Emma took a step closer to the woman?

Tink swallowed, "Yeah." She let out a nervous laugh, "I thought you knew about that?"

Emma snapped. She grabbed the woman by the neck, "YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"

Everything Emma had thought she'd let go when it came to David Nolan was now rushing back to her. There was only one reason his men would help get rid of a body. That was because he told them to. This idiot in front of her had known all along. She lied and manipulated all of them. The part that was working Emma the most was that she didn't seem to think there was a problem with what she had done. Nor did she see a problem with the lies she had kept.

Emma tightened her grip on the woman's throat. Tink fought to get the younger woman to release her hand, but it didn't work. Emma watched as her face turned red and the veins were bulging beneath her skin.

"EMMA," Regina's voice shouted!

Emma immediately turned toward her girlfriend but didn't release her grip.

"Emma, dear, you don't want to do this," Regina said trying to calm her own voice.

The younger blonde noted that Regina's cheeks were flushed and her hair a little wind-torn. She let her eyes fall back to the woman struggling to breathe, "She knew who killed Will all along. She knew my fa... David Nolan participated."

Regina was closer now. She was only a couple of feet from her girlfriend. Her eyes darted from Emma to the waitress, "Come on baby, she's not worth it." She glanced at Anton and then Killian, "Why are you not stopping her?"

"The bitch deserves whatever she gets," Killian said crossing his arms over his chest.

Anton shrugged, "I got her back."

"Really," Regina huffed?

Regina was now in Emma line of sight. She gently touched the younger blonde's arm, "Emma, listen to me. If you care anything for Henry or me, you'll let her go."

Emma flexed her jaw muscles as she glared at the blonde in front of her. With a growl, she shoved the woman back, releasing her hold, "You just got lucky."

Regina let out a relieved sigh. Emma could feel her eyes on her, but she couldn't make eye contact. She was angry, but she also felt ashamed of herself. Would she have actually killed her? She didn't know. Chances were, yes.

The brunette stepped in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her, "It's going to be okay."

Emma closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sobbing loudly in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Regina tightened her embraced and kissed the blonde on the head, "Everything is going to be okay."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"How's Henry," Emma asked staring out the window of Kathrynn's apartment.

Regina watched her girlfriend warily, "He was disappointed that we wouldn't be able to have the sleepover tonight, but he understands."

Emma nodded, but kept her eyes trained outside the glass, "I'm sorry."

Regina poured some wine into her glass, "Emma, it's not your fault. You didn't know. How could you?"

Emma sighed, "Do you think he's mad at me?"

The brunette sat her glass down on the island and looked over at her girlfriend, "Who?" She wasn't sure if the younger woman was referring to her brother or David Nolan.

"Henry," She said, her voice cracking.

Regina smiled. Of course, she was thinking only of Henry. She picked up her glass and walked the distance of the room to the piano bench Emma was seated at, "No. Henry understands that things happen. Don't confuse his disappointment with anger, there is definitely a difference."

Emma brought her fingers up to the keys and began a slow melody, "I don't want him to ever look at me like he looks at Robin or how I looked at my fa... David."

Regina sat down on the black bench, her back against the piano, "You're not like either of them. You are an amazing person who my son and I fell madly in love with."

A smile crossed the younger woman's lips, as her finger continued to play, "I just don't want to mess this up. You and Henry are everything I could ever dream of, but I don't know how to keep it."

Regina furrowed her brows, "What do you mean, keep it?"

Emma shrugged, "I mean, you got to witness the love between your parents, and you know what it's like to be loved and." Emma stopped, her finger falling from the key back into her lap, "You have family traditions and things. I don't know anything about that. All I have is this little voice telling me not to be like them."

The brunette turned and sat her drink down on the top of the Baby Grand. She climbed into Emma's lap, squeezing herself between the blonde and the piano, "Do you know how those family traditions started?"

The blonde shrugged, but rested her hands on Regina's hips, "They're passed down from generations?"

"In some cases, yes, but they all have to start somewhere. Let's start our own traditions. You and I can start new traditions for Henry to pass on to his kids. We get to choose what happens in our lives." Regina explained.

Emma's managed a half smile at that, "I just want this to be over."

Regina leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently on the lips, "It will be one day. Until then, we," She gestured with her finger between them, "will deal with it together."

Emma nodded wrapping her arms around the woman and pulling their bodies close together. Being in the younger woman's arms was Eureka. She honestly had no clue how she had been able to live life without this. She couldn't imagine not having it. She kissed the woman again. This time it was more intense.

Emma threaded her finger through thick dark locks, holding their bodies close. Regina's senses felt so sensitive, so alive. She could smell the rose scent from the shampoo Emma had used on her hair. Even though it was the same shampoo Regina uses, it had its own unique smell when it mixed with Emma's. The feel of Emma's hands gripping her hips and the softness of her lips was intoxicating. She could possibly kiss this woman for hours without tiring.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat across the room.

Regina and Emma whipped their heads in that direction. Zelena stood next to a familiar heavyset man with a sharp pointed nose. Regina reluctantly removed herself from the blonde's lap and they both stood to join their new guests.

"Why is he here," Emma asked, not amused?

Regina looked at the man in question. She didn't know him personally, but she was aware that he was a lawyer. She had been to many banquets with her ex-husband. All of those get-togethers were built around powerful men. With powerful men came their attorneys.

"Hear me out," The redheaded Brit said putting her hand up. "Because of certain situations in the past, I can't represent you. This is Mr. Neely. He is a great attorney and a friend."

Regina watched Emma shift in her stance, "He's Gold's lawyer. What do you mean friend? When Gold came here, you never said a word." Regina could sense the tension and Emma was only growing angrier.

"Okay, let's stop for a minute," Regina said stepping between Emma and Zelena. She turned to the redhead, "Why does Emma need an attorney anyway?"

"She may not, but it's better to have a backup plan. With Tinker Belle testifying against Robin with new information, he'll go away for a long time," Zelena explained.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "Why am I sensing a, but?"

Zelena looked apprehensive, "Well, you see, we need a confession from David Nolan or from Robin for that to happen."

Emma snorted, "Oh yeah, hang on while I ring one of them up. I'm sure they'd tell me all about it over tea."

Regina understood her girlfriend's irritation, but she would not allow her to get worked up again. She placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm as she spoke to Zelena, "How exactly do you expect her to get these confessions?"

Zelena looked at the heavyset man beside her and then back to the two other woman, "Tinker Belle is confident she can get one from Robin, but the case would be a hole in one if we could get David Nolan's."

Emma ran a hand down her face and sighed. She turned and walked back across the room to stare out the window. Regina looked at Zelena in disbelief. How could she ask Emma something like this? After everything. Regina's biggest fear was Emma losing her temper again. She herself wasn't afraid of the woman, but David Nolan should be.

"I'm still a little confused. What do you want her to do? Go and confront him? This is one of the most powerful men in the state," She let her mind run wild. After finding out that Emma wasn't his, he wouldn't want her there. She couldn't see how Emma would even be able to get close enough to him.

"We would work with the detectives and set up a small sting operation, similar to the one they ran at the club when Neal was shot," Zelena tried to explain.

"Not on your life," Regina heard herself snap. "Do you understand what you're asking her to do? How dangerous it is?"

"I'll do it," Emma said from across the room.

Regina spun in her direction, "No, you won't."

"Regina, I have to. If I don't they will get away with everything," Emma said making her way back to her girlfriend.

"Do you remember the last operation she's talking about? If it hadn't been for Anton, who knows what would have happened. The cops didn't even come in until after," Regina was losing her cool.

"It won't be like that this time," Zelena began.

"Bullshit! She will be on the 15th floor of a very secure building. No one will be able to get in without being noticed. She will be alone with him. If something happens no one will be able to get to her," Regina eyes watered and a lump rose in her throat.

Emma took the brunette's face in her hands, "Hey." She pulled the older woman into her arms and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay. We will figure this out and work on a plan."

Regina couldn't speak without fear of crying. She just held tightly to the blonde. It wasn't supposed to play out like this. It was supposed to be an open and shut case. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Did I do something wrong," Henry asked his grandfather.

Dr. Mills chuckled as he sat the fast food tray down in front of Henry, Peter, and Felix, "No, of course not."

Peter and Felix took their burgers and containers of fries and started to eat. Henry slowly took his, "Why did mom get so upset when I told her about Tinker Belle?"

"Well, Tinker Belle knows things that will help in Emma's brother's case," Dr. Mills said biting one of his fries.

Henry stared down at his wrapped burger, "Mom was afraid she'd hurt her, wasn't she?"

Dr. Mills nearly choked on the fried potato, "I'm sure that's part of it."

"She would give anyone a beat down if they deserved it," Peter said nonchalantly.

Felix raised his eyebrows, "That's no lie. What does it matter if she beat up someone who deserves it?"

"Because violence is not the answer," Dr. Mills scolded the older boy.

Peter looked up at the man, "But if she wouldn't have beat up our dad, he would have done worse to us."

Henry saw the discomfort the conversation was causing his grandfather, but he wanted to know. If it wasn't okay to use violence against people who were using violence, then what were you suppose to do?

"Are you saying that self-defense isn't a reason to use violence," Henry challenged.

Dr. Mills let his eyes move from each boy and then back to Henry, "Okay, look." He wiped his hands off on a napkin, "Self-defense is a different situation. Of course, you should be able to defend yourself. What Emma did to your father, wasn't right." One of the boys went to protest, but the doctor continued, "Do I believe he got what he deserved, yes, but he didn't attack Emma. It wasn't self-defense. I am a doctor and it is my job to help people and to heal people. Agreeing whether or not it is okay to hurt someone is against my ethics."

The boys exchanged looks and Henry quirked an eyebrow, "So if someone hurt me, you wouldn't do anything about it?"

The doctor looked around the empty restaurant, "We're not talking about me. We were talking about Emma assaulting their father."

"She was protecting us," Felix said.

The old man rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh, "Yes, she was." He looked at Henry, "Yes, I would assault whoever was hurting you, but that doesn't make it right. As far as Tinker Belle is concerned, Emma's problem is her anger. She would attack the woman in anger. It would not because she was protecting someone, or that she herself was in danger. Assault is illegal and your mother doesn't want Emma to wind up in jail. Do any of you?"

All three boys shook their heads. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He sighed, "When are Emma and mom coming home," He asked unwrapping the foil wrapper from his burger?

The old man shrugged, "Later, I'm sure. They had some things to take care of."

Henry looked down at his watch. It was after 8 PM and he frowned, "Do you think she's mad at me?"

"For what," His grandfather asked popping another fry into his mouth?

"Ruining our sleepover," he answered. Emma had been just as excited as him about their weekend in the new house.

The doctor chuckled again, "Not a chance."

A few minutes of silence passed over the table. Peter looked at Henry, "So I guess we have to change our plans for Mrs. Hatter."

Henry shot the boy a warning look.

"Who is Mrs. Hatter," Dr. Mills asked.

"She's the senior English literature teacher," Felix answered with a mouth full of burger.

Dr. Mills took a sip from his soda, "She's at the high school, right?"

The three boys all nodded their heads in unison.

"Why are junior high boys having trouble with a high school teacher," he asked.

The boys exchanged glances and Henry answered, "We're not. Emma is."

Dr. Mills quit eating and looked at Henry, "What kind of trouble?"

Henry sighed. There was no backing out now, "When Emma and I went to see Dr. Hopper a couple of months ago, mom met us there. When we were leaving, we bumped into Mrs. Hatter in the parking garage. Emma wasn't happy to see her. Emma even got in the woman's face. She said her name was Lily and started accusing Emma of killing Neal Gold."

His grandfather slowly closed his eyes, "That girl just can't catch a break, can she?"

"You know Mrs. Hatter," Henry asked?

The doctor nodded, "Unfortunately." He opened his eyes and looked at the boys, "What exactly did you all plan to do to this Mrs. Hatter?"

The boys exchanged another round of looks and Henry said, "Not much. Maybe cut the brake line on her car."

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS," His grandfather shouted causing even the fast-food worker who was sweeping the floors to jump. "I better never hear of you doing something so malice. You could kill someone doing that. Is that what you want?"

"No, we just wanted her to leave Emma alone for a while," he said. "She keeps coming over to our school and harassing her."

"That does not make sabotaging someone vehicle okay," He boomed. "Do you even know where the brake line on a car is?"

Peter and Henry pointed to Felix, "Well, um, I watched a video online that showed where they were."

"Yeah, well, erase it from your minds now. You will not act like hooligans and you most certainly will not be murders. Do I make myself clear," The old man asked, clearly upset?

"Yes sir," The boys answered together.

"Emma could tell Mr. Gold, but she doesn't want to evolve him," Henry looked up at his Grandfather, "I know Emma used to date Lily, but why does she hate Emma so much?"

The old man took a deep breath. Once he had calmed some he shook his head, "I don't know Henry. Emma certainly doesn't deserve it." He looked at the faces of the boys he had just scolded publicly, "I'll take care of it."

Henry smiled, "You will?"

"Yes, but this conversation stays between the three of us. And you three stay away from Mrs. Hatter and her car, am I clear," the doctor asked?

All the boys nodded their heads. Henry had no idea what his Grandfather thought he could do to get the woman to leave Emma alone. But he was happy he was going to try. He watched the doctor stand up.

"I'm going to the restroom to wash my hands. You guys sit tight till I get back," He said leaving the table.

Once he disappeared into the men's room, Henry turned to his friends with a huge grin, "Told you it would work."

"Man, I don't ever want to piss your grandpa off. He is pretty scary," Peter said.

"How did you know that would work," Felix asked wadding up his burger wrapper?

"Because my Grandpa loves Emma like his own. He can be a very persuasive guy when he wants to be," Henry said cockily.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter36**

Regina turned off the light in her father's office. It was well after eight and she told Emma she would be headed home over thirty minutes ago. However, she didn't realize all of the paperwork that was left when she told Millie and the others they could leave.

Her cell phone rang as she was flipping off the hallway light, "Hello?"

"Should I be worried," Emma's voice asked over the line?

"I'm sorry. I let Millie leave early and forgot about all of the paperwork that needed to be filed before tomorrow. I would never hear the end of it from dad if I didn't," Regina answered, digging through her purse for her keys.

"I'll forgive you this time," She could picture the smile on the blonde's face and she grinned.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can," Regina assured her.

"Be safe, I love you," Emma said.

"I will and I love you," She answered before hanging up. Her stomach fluttered at the words.

Her keys were not in her purse. She slipped her phone back into the bag and turned back to the office. She must have left them on the desk. She opened the door and flipped the light back on. Yep, right there on the desk.

The sound of something metal falling caused her to jump. It had come from the front near the waiting room and nurse's station. She swiped the keys off the desk and turned for the door. A scream erupted from her throat as she saw Robin standing in the doorway.

"JESUS," she shouted, clutching the material over her chest!

She took a step backward, "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you let him do it," Robin's voice cracked and there were tears in his eyes?

Regina swallowed, not sure what to do. She wasn't even sure what he was talking about. The strong scent of liquor wafted her direction, "Are you drunk?"

The man stumbled forward and Regina took two more steps backward until she bumped into the desk.

"A boy needs a father," he said using the door handle to stabilize himself.

"Robin, you need to go home and sleep this off," Regina's eyes darted from the man to the hallway.

Her phone was in her purse which was over her shoulder. She wondered if she would be able to get it out before he reached her. She wasn't sure she would have enough time to actually dial a number to get help though.

"Did you hear what I said," He staggered taking another step closer?

Regina was angry now. Yes, she was still frightened of him, she would never let him know that, but she was angry because he was scaring her. She was angry because he was here talking about being a father.

"You should have thought of that before you treated our son like a piece of property instead of your child," she hissed.

With a final step, his chest was pressed against her, "This is your fault," he snapped, swaying slightly.

His breath reeked of some sort of whiskey and it made her eyes burn, "Robin, get away from me."

"That dyke E-M-M-A.," He over-annunciated the letters in her name, spitting as he did. "You must really like fucking her because..."

He was cut off by a sharp piercing slap across his face. Regina's was breathing heavy. She knew he would retaliate, but there was no way in hell she would sit here and listen to his filth.

Robin raised his hand to the cheek she had slapped and rubbed it lightly. To her surprise, he took a couple of steps backward, "Is this really what he wants?"

Regina swallowed again, "It is. This was his decision, Robin. You wanted a strictly business life and now you have it."

"But he's my son," his voice cracked again. "I'm not that bad of a dad, am I."

Regina let out a shaky breath, still surprised he hadn't hit her, "Well, yeah. You're a horrible one to be more accurate." She didn't know why, but a small, very small piece of her felt sorry for him.

He nodded his head up and down slowly, "I know I was a terrible husband."

Regina snorted, "You think?"

"So, Emma, huh," he asked?

Regina wasn't sure where he was going with that, so she didn't respond.

"Henry really likes her doesn't he," he asked glancing up into Regina's face?

"Yes, he does," she said as confidently as she could.

He nodded his head again, and then chuckled, "Who would have thought, Emma Nolan would make a better father than me."

Regina didn't answer. She didn't like Emma being placed in 'The man's' role by people like him or David Nolan. It wasn't like that. For the first time in her life, she actually felt equal to her partner. No more, no less. There were no titles and no roles. It was just Emma and Regina.

She knew it wasn't safe to poke the bear, but she couldn't help it, "You did this to yourself. You've had ample opportunities to be the father Henry deserves and you chose not to be. Robin, you haven't been a father from day one."

"What was I supposed to do? I get the hot virgin to sleep with me and I knock her up. Do you know how disappointed my father was in me," he laughed. He took a step to the side and turned to sit on the edge of the desk similar to the way Regina was positioned? "He rode my ass so hard. He threatened to cut me out of his Will and nearly fired me from the firm."

Regina's uneasiness remained as she listened to the man she was finding she knew little about. He had only told her things when they were first dating, but not like this. He told her of high-end clients he wrangled in for the firm or how much a case was worth. It was always business with him. He never asked about her day, or his son's for that matter.

"I did love you, you know," he said quietly.

This time Regina snorted, "You sure had a morbid way of showing it."

"If I was so horrible, then why did you stay so long," he asked?

Regina swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know. I guess, at first it was because I fooled myself into believing I was in love with you. I convinced myself it was for Henry's sake, but then, I honestly believed I deserved everything you said and did to me."

He ran a hand down his stubbled chin, "Apologizing doesn't change anything."

Regina stayed silent. She watched her ex-husband push himself away from the desk and stumble for the door. She was far from certain as to why he had come in the first place. Even when she had seen him drunk throughout their years together, he had never revealed as much as he had in these few minutes.

"Robin," She called?

He stopped just as he started to turn down the hallway.

"You need to promise me one thing no matter what happens in the future," she said.

He laughed, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you owe me," her meaning was unspoken but very clear. She had spent over 10 years of her life with a man who had never once shown her the respect she deserved. 10 years of breaking her son's heart.

The man turned his head to look at her face. His eyes were fighting to focus, but he nodded.

"If one day, Henry happens to show up on your doorstep? Promise me you won't turn him away," It came out more as a plea rather than a request.

Robin adjusted his bottom jaw. He looked as though he were about to argue, but instead, he nodded his head again and staggered away. The true question was would he remember the conversation when he sobered? She ran a shaky hand through her hair and let out a breath as she heard the front door close.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"When is mom getting here? It's not like her to be this late," Henry said as the credits rolled on the TV screen.

Emma looked down at her phone display. It was taking longer for the brunette to get home than she thought it would. They were only about 20 minutes from the clinic unless traffic was a nightmare, but even then an hour tops. They would be a whole lot further from there once they moved into the new house. She wanted to text her, but if she was driving, a distraction wasn't something the older woman needed.

Just as Emma started to speak, headlight flashed through the window, "Speak of the devil."

Henry ran for the door, while Emma went into the kitchen. Kathryn had made dinner and set a plate aside for Regina. Emma figured the brunette would be starved after a long day and put the plate in the microwave.

As she heated the food, she heard Henry greet his mother, "What took you so long, we were worried about you."

"Sorry Honey, just been a really long day," Emma could hear the exhaustion in her lover's voice.

"Okay, Henry, kiss your mom goodnight and go get ready for bed," Emma called.

"Okay," he called back. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I'll come to tuck you in shortly," Regina told him.

Regina appeared in the kitchen. Emma pulled the heated food from the microwave and grabbed a fork from the drawer. She placed them down on the island and smiled up at her girlfriend. Her smile fell when she saw the darkened circles around Regina's eyes and the faint scent of alcohol.

"Everything okay," Emma asked watching the other woman slowly sit down on the stool?

"I'm just tired," She said flatly causing Emma to raise an eyebrow.

She walked around the island and stepped close to her lover. "I missed you," Emma said pulling the woman's chin up so she could kiss her lips.

Regina managed a smile and kissed her back before pulling away, "I missed you too."

The alcohol scent was not on the woman's breath, but yet she could smell it. It wasn't jealousy that waved a red flag. It was something else. It was the look in the brown eyes that didn't meet her green ones and the tremble in her lip.

"What happened," Emma asked gently, forcing the woman to look at her?

Regina's eyes watered and she sighed, "Robin showed up when I got off the phone with you."

"WHAT," Emma shrieked!

"Shhhhh," Regina hissed. "I don't want Henry to know."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Did he hurt you?"

Regina shook her head, "No." She chuckled lightly, "I slapped him though."

"Did you call the cops," the blonde asked?

"No, I didn't," Regina started but Emma cut her off.

"Why in the hell not? He's not supposed to be anywhere around you. Wait till I get my hands on that piece of shit," Emma ranted.

Regina reached out and grabbed her arm. Pulling it closer to her so she could lace her fingers with the blonde's, "He didn't hurt me. He just wanted to talk."

"Alone, in an abandoned clinic, after hours? Yeah, that doesn't sound ominous at all," Emma huffed.

Regina licked her lips and squeezed the blonde's hand, "Hey." Once Emma was looking at her she whispered, "He didn't hurt me."

Emma swallowed and sighed, "Alright." She took a deep breath to calm herself, "What did he want?"

"To talk about Henry. He's just realizing what the paper was that he signed. Apparently, it isn't sitting well with him." She said.

"So, what? Now he's going to try and fight Henry over this," the blonde asked?

Regina picked up her fork and took a bite of pasta, "No, I don't think so. I think he has a better understanding of why Henry doesn't want him as a father." She let out a humorless laugh, "He believes you'll make a better one."

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "He does?"

Regina nodded her head with a smile, "I made him make me a promise."

"What sort of promise," Emma asked?

"That if Henry every came to him, that he wouldn't turn him away," She said taking another bite of her food.

Emma nodded her understanding. To be honest, she hoped they would be done with Robin Locksley for good. She did feel that Henry deserved to be loved by everyone, but she didn't want Robin in his life. Yes, he was the kid's father, but he didn't deserve Henry. She frowned. Emma knew part of her was just being jealous. She wanted Henry and Regina all to herself. They were her family now and she didn't want someone like Locksley interfering with that. He had his chance. She would protect them with her dying breath.

"Emma, that doesn't mean Henry will go to Robin. Henry has made himself very clear where he stands. I only want to protect him. If at some point in the future, he is ever curious about Robin," Regina explained as if she could read Emma's mind. "Henry thinks more of you than he does Robin. He always will."

Emma gave a small smile as Regina pulled her closer and pressed their lips together, "I love you."

The blonde rested her forehead against the brunette's, "I love you too." Emma pulled back and looked at the other woman's face, "Wait, at what point did you slap him?"

Regina laughed, "When he was being vulgar about our relationship. I honestly thought he'd hit me back, but instead, he stood there holding his face."

"Man, I wish I could've seen that," Emma smirked. She didn't like Regina gambling with someone like Locksley, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't proud of her lover. Not to mention the dumb ass deserved far worse. She hated that the man even had the nerve to go to her job after everything. Emma guessed she should just thank her lucky stars that he didn't have worse motives.

Emma walked back around the island and sat down. She watched Regina eat a food in silence. Her girlfriend looked tired and she was sure that was an understatement. Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek. She hoped she hadn't overstepped with the buying the house. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, it may all be too much for the gorgeous brunette.

"You are okay with the house, right," She asked sheepishly?

Regina raised an eyebrow, swallowing her food, "Of course I am. Why?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I just know I get impulsive sometimes and I do things on a whim."

The brunette chuckled, "Oh, I know. And if I'm being honest, buying a house as quickly as you did is nuts." Emma's face fell, but Regina smiled, "But it's perfect and I've never been so nervous and excited at the same time." She reached across the island and took Emma's hands, "My son has never been happier and that's because of you. We will have to work harder on controlling your impulses, though."

Emma managed a small smile, but it didn't hide the way she grimaced.

"What's that look for? What did you do," Regina asked laying her fork down?

"Well, I knew it will be a little tougher on you without financial support from Robin so I may have paid some things off," Emma flinched, waiting for the backlash.

Regina stared at her lover with a perplexed expression, "Some things? Some things like what?"

Emma cleared her throat, "Like your car."

"Emma," Regina started.

The blonde put up her finger, "There may have been a couple of other things."

"Emma," Regina warned.

"Your mortgage is paid off and Henry is good for another year at school," Emma said.

Regina let out a loud sigh, "Emma, you can't go around paying everything off for me. I told you I didn't want you for your money."

Emma shrugged, "In my defense, I only had to pay a quarter of Henry's tuition since I'm a teacher. And as for the money, you told me to do whatever I wanted with it."

Regina looked as though she were about to argue again, but then raised an eyebrow, "How did they let you pay without talking to me first?"

The blonde shrugged, "I guess because your dad, Henry, Peter, and Felix all backed me up saying I was Henry's step-mom. Besides, I think as long as they get their money, they don't really care where it comes from."

Regina stared thoughtfully at the blonde but didn't say anything. Emma wasn't sure if she was angry with her or just speechless. She added, "With your mortgage getting paid off, you can now sell this house or rent it out. I know things are still a bit new with the two of us and all so if nothing else, you'll still have your house if you ever feel-"

Regina interrupted, "Okay, let's not jinx anything." She laughed, and then sighed, "Emma, I do appreciate everything, but that's not why I'm with you."

"I know that. It's just that before, money didn't mean anything to me. I mean I've had many opportunities to buy a house or cars or something beneficial, but I never cared about my life or its direction. Now I have a reason to care," Emma explained.

Regina smiled at her. There was a look in her eye that Emma had seen from her before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She smiled back, "What?"

"You just continue to amaze me," the brunette said picking up her fork to finish eating.

"One more thing," Emma said.

Regina cut her eyes up at her lover, "Really?"

Emma grinned, "I was thinking that we could have the sleepover tomorrow night after school. I talked to Peter and Felix's mom to see if they could come and she said it sounded like a wonderful idea."

Regina eyed her suspiciously, "Okay." Emma could tell she was waiting for her to name something else she spent money on.

The blonde shrugged, "Anyways, I thought it would be fun."

"I agree, it sounds like fun," she narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend half-heartedly and Emma laughed, but said nothing else on the subject.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma and Henry pulled up outside the ranch-style house. He couldn't believe how different it looked. The house had been pained a grey with natural wood shutters. The landscape was all new. There was new sod. There were flowerbeds with bright vibrant flowers lining the walkway and around the porch. The front door had been replaced with a door that had elaborate decorative glass. Off to the side was a solid cedar porch swing hanging from the rafters.

"Wow," he said as they made their way up to the front door.

"You like it," Emma asked from behind him?

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it looks awesome."

Emma moved around him and unlocked the door, "Hopefully your mom will think so too."

Henry had no doubts about that. His mom would love this place. He knew the porch swing was just for his mother. He heard Robin say one time that his mom only wanted the house they live in now because of the porch swing alone.

Emma held the door open and gestured for him to go in. The entryway had been painted, but other than the new hardwood floors, not much had changed in this space. He continued forward until it emptied into the large living room slash dining room area. He almost gasped. Henry could now see the kitchen since they removed the wall that divided the area. The hardwoods ran throughout, and there was a fireplace in the far corner of the living room. He hadn't remembered there being a fireplace when he came the first time.

There was a new grand piano sitting off by itself on the other side of the living room area. Even though there wasn't any furniture added, the area was large enough for the piano and a couple of couches.

"Wow," Henry yelled! "A full-sized piano, it had to cost a fortune," he ran across the room and sat down on the bench.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the house first," Emma asked with a chuckle?

He grinned, but got up, "Yeah. I just got excited."

Henry hurried down the hallway towards his room and opened the door, "HOLY CRAP!"

Inside, his walls had been painted a dark blue. The floors were still hardwood, but he had a dark grey area rug. A triple-decker bunk bed was built along the back corner of the room. A custom built dresser with built-in shelving stood along another wall while a desk stood on the other. He walked inside and looked around. His current room was awesome, but this one was could be from a magazine.

"I had the decorator bring in some things, but I made sure you had plenty of room for all your stuff," Emma said.

His eyes were wide as he glanced at everything, "No, it's amazing."

"HELLO," he heard his mother's voice call from the entryway!

"BACK HERE," Emma shouted back!

He couldn't believe this. He thought he would have a normal room, but the beds alone were incredible. Henry stopped and turned to Emma with a raised eyebrow, "Why are there three beds?"

Regina appeared behind the blonde, "Oh my God, this is..."

"Awesome," Henry said for her.

His mother nodded her head and Emma said, "I figured you would want extra room for friends."

Henry grinned up at her. He never thought he'd have friends, but thanks to Emma he finally did. And now he had the coolest bedroom known to man. He walked up to the blonde and threw his arms around her waist, "This is the best thing ever."

Emma laughed and cleared her throat, "I'm glad you like it. The tours not over just yet, we're just waiting for a couple of people."

Henry narrowed his eyebrows, "Who?"

As if on cue, the doorbell chimed, "That's probably them now."

Henry ran for the front door. Swinging it open he gasped, "Peter? Felix? What are you doing here?"

Felix held up the sleeping bag that was in his arms, "Coming for a sleepover."

Henry whipped his head around to where his mother and Emma were standing, "We're having a sleepover?"

Emma smiled at him, "Surprise."

He could only grin at her. Robin would never have done anything like this for him. Even if Henry had had friends in the past, he wouldn't have let them come over. He didn't like other kids. He didn't even like his own.

Henry let his friends pass him as he shut the door, "Wait till you guys see my room."

"Hold that thought," Emma said. You two put your stuff down there. I have something I want to show you first."

Henry shrugged to his friends, but his grin remained. Nothing could top the bedroom or the smile on his mom's face. His cheeks were starting to hurt but, he couldn't help it. He and the two boys followed Emma and his mom out the back door.

A pool was still under construction, but the hole had been dug and concrete poured. It just hadn't been stained nor was there any water actually in it. The patio was amazing, to say the least. A built-in grill and cook station was standing to the left. A large patio table, complete with chairs was to the right. The intricate brick that made up the floor of the patio was incredible. This was the type of backyard that was in homes and gardens magazine.

Next to the pool was a giant rock. It sat right at the edge and looked like it had fallen from a huge cliff somewhere. It was an easy 10 feet tall by about 6 or so feet in circumference, "What's with the rock?"

Emma grinned, "It a diving rock."

"Cool," Peter said with a smile.

"That's totally awesome," Felix added.

Henry nodded his agreement, "Yeah it is. Do want to see my room now?"

"Hold it," Emma said. "This isn't what I wanted to show you."

Henry looked at her questionably. She pointed across the backyard. As soon as Henry's eyes fell to the area the blonde was pointing, his mouth fell open and he was in shock.

"No way, "Peter said.

Emma stared at Henry for a moment and then encouraged him, "Go check it out."

Henry couldn't speak or move. There, across the yard, sitting in a small grove of trees was the biggest treehouse he had ever seen. He swallowed as he let his eyes move around the massive construction.

"Come on Henry," Felix called.

Henry turned to Emma. His smile was gone and there was a lump in his throat, "Why did you do all this?"

He didn't miss the confused look on the blonde's face, "I thought you'd like it."

Henry looked back towards the tree house, "I love it." His words were barely above a whisper and he didn't dare say it louder for fear he would cry.

"Henry, honey? Are you okay," His mom asked walking closer to him.

He nodded. He remained quiet so his words wouldn't fail him. He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Henry, I did this because you deserve it. Your mom deserves it. I did it because I love you guys," Emma explained.

Henry smiled lightly, "Thank you."

He couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment. Emma must have understood and she broke the silence, "Your buddies are waiting on you, go."

He nodded his head. He had to find a way to show Emma how much he appreciated everything. She deserved to know how much he loved her too. He let his thoughts go for the time being and took off in the direction of his friends and his new treehouse.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Regina moaned softly. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She could feel soft lips placing kisses down her stomach. She moved her hand downward, finding long think hair. Regina smiled, this had to be a dream, and she was finding she didn't want to wake up.

She felt fingers at the waistband of her panties. Slowly they were sliding down. Regina swallowed. Her mouth was dry as she lifted her hip to allow her panties to be removed. Smooth hands pressed gently on her thighs signaling for her to spread her legs apart.

Regina had to admit that she had never had a dream this real before. Yes, she had dreams about her sexual fantasies, but never this vivid. She could feel lips on her hip bones and then her pubic bone. A hand slid up her body finding her hardened nipple and tweaked it lightly.

Brown eyes shot open as she felt the hot, wet swipe of tongue through her folds and she gasped. Emma was going down on her and it felt amazing. She let her fingers lace through the thick locks of blonde hair. She gently tugged the blonde closer to her center.

As if she was waking from a fog she pulled up on the hair, causing Emma to stop and look at her, "We can't-do this now. What about the boys?"

The sexy blonde smirked, "Your dad picked them up a few minutes ago to go get breakfast."

Regina stared at her for a moment. Her hand slowly released its grip on the blonde's hair and Emma softly kissed her inner thigh. Regina bit the edge of her lip. Her eyes danced around the bare, but freshly painted walls of their new bedroom. She swallowed again. She knew without a doubt that she was awake now, but yet everything felt surreal. Not just what Emma was doing at this moment, but everything. The house, horse, relationship. She didn't even know where to begin.

Sleeping on the floor had been a bit uncomfortable at first, but once she fell asleep in Emma's arms, she didn't seem to notice. Another moan escaped her throat when Emma sucked her clit into her mouth. All thoughts were gone except for what the blonde's mouth was doing.

Regina rolled her hips forward, trying to feel more of the blonde. Emma's tongue licked her leisurely and even though it felt great, she needed more. She needed the tongue to move faster she needed much more. As if reading her mind, Emma re-positioned herself, sliding two fingers inside her and increased the tempo of her tongue.

Regina tightened her grip on the blonde locks again as she rocked her hips faster. "OH God, Emma," she panted.

Emma sucked her into her mouth again, continuing to flick her tongue over the swollen bud. Regina felt as though she were about to explode. Her hips rocked back and forth against Emma's mouth and Regina couldn't hold back her loud moans of pleasure. Now that she knew the boys weren't here, she had no reason to suppress them.

The fingers inside her curled upwards as they pumped faster and she rocked her hips to match each thrust. Before she knew it, her legs were starting to tremble and with one final cry, she came hard.

Emma slowly pulled her mouth away but she left her fingers in place. As Regina lay with her eyes closed and breathing hard, Emma made her way back up the brunette's body. With her fingers still inside Regina, she kissed the brunette softly.

"Good morning," Emma whispered.

Regina let out a satisfied hum and gave a smile, but didn't speak. Her mind was on the fingers still inside her. They were unmoving, but she could feel them all the same. Before she could say anything, Emma was kissing her neck and jawline while whispering in her ear.

"You are so incredibly beautiful."

The finger began working in and out of her slowly and she found herself moving her hips to their slow rhythm. Emma curled them again but kept the speed at a snail's pace. Regina was surprised that she was so close to another orgasm this soon.

Emma claimed her mouth while her emerald eyes watched Regina's face. The brunette broke the kiss as she moaned loudly. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of Emma's shoulders, but the blonde didn't seem to mind. Again, Regina's legs began to tremble and she quickly grabbed Emma's lips with her own. Her cry was muffled by the blonde's mouth.

Regina held tight to Emma as she rode out her orgasm. Not that she wanted to think about sex with Robin, but she had had a few orgasms in their relationship. However, it was never like this. Not at this level of intimacy or care. Most times with Robin, he only cared about his own needs. Emma seemed to get pleasure from giving Regina pleasure. She smiled to herself, she too got pleasure from pleasuring the blonde.

Emma slowly removed her hand and kissed her again. It was a sensual kiss, slow and steady. Regina looked into the emerald eyes that peered back at her and her breath caught. A tear slipped down the blonde's cheek.

"Emma," she whispered.

Emma placed a finger over her lips and smiled, "I love you."

Regina rolled over, pushing the blonde down on her back, "I love you too." She reclaimed the younger woman's lips. She wanted to show her appreciation, for her surprise wake-up call. She planned to make the blonde feel just as loved and desired as she had made her feel only moments ago. If she didn't succeed she would just have to keep practicing.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma straightened the chairs and moved the music stands back into the correct positions. The kids had long gone for the day and Henry rode home with Felix and Peter to work on a project for chemistry. She fought to stifle a yawn, but lost in the last second.

"Tough day," A voice called from the doorway?

Emma glanced up and frowned, it was Lily, "Mrs. Hatter, what can I do for you?"

The woman shrugged walking into the class. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked around the room, "I thought I'd swing by and see how you were fairing? I mean, to be honest, I'm surprised you've lasted for a full six weeks. Your little girlfriend must be so proud of you."

The blonde clenched her jaw, "What's your deal?"

The darker haired woman ignored her as she continued to tour the large room. Emma sighed sitting against the edge of her desk. She just wanted to go home to Regina. They had finally moved into the Ranch house and things were just getting back to normal.

"There's a rumor floating around that you are now Henry Locksley's step-mother," It wasn't a question, so Emma didn't respond. "He seems to be a good kid."

Emma flexed her jaw muscle again. She didn't like this woman even speaking Henry's name let alone complimenting him, "What do you want Lily?"

The woman circled the room, stopping just in front of the blonde perched on the desk, "Isn't it obvious," she asked, her voice dropping to a more husky tone?

Emma crossed her arms, "No, it's not. I don't know what it is you think you're doing, but let it go. It was over ten years ago."

The woman stared at her with curiosity for a moment, "So it's that easy for you?"

"What's that easy for me," Emma asked, her annoyance growing?

"Forgetting about us," the woman asked nonchalantly.

Emma let out a humorless laugh, "What is wrong with you? You ripped my heart out and you're asking if it was easy for me?" She ran a hand through her locks as she snorted, "You are a real piece of work Lily Page."

"So, you actually believe a straight woman wants to play house with you," Lily smirked.

Emma stiffened at her words, "Regina and Henry are none of your business. And if I remember correctly so did you at one time."

"Ooh, defensive, are we," she taunted?

Lily stepped closer, her thighs touching Emma's, "Does she touch you like I used to?"

The blonde stood up, bumping the woman back slightly, but didn't say anything.

"I let you have my virginity, Emma," She said whispering as she moved closer. "That has to mean something."

"It did once, but not anymore," Emma growled.

Lily raised her hand to brush a piece of the blonde's hair away from her forehead. Just before her finger made contact, Emma grabbed her wrist. A sly smile played at Lily's lips, "She can't-do for you what I can."

Emma was confused. First, the woman hated her, now she was hitting on her. Aggressively she might add, "Stop it."

"Don't you miss this? Don't you miss making love to me," Lily asked as Emma still held her wrist?

"No. You hung me out to dry. You treated me like I was the sick freak when we got caught. As if I made you be with me," Emma licked her lips as she pushed herself away from the desk.

"I was scared. If my parents would have found out they would have disowned me," Lily explained.

Emma laughed and shook her head, "Oh, you poor baby. What the fuck do you think happened to me? And don't give me that shit, you were nice and cozy wrapped in the arms of Neal. And let us not forget you did marry Jefferson Hatter."

Lily jerked hand arm free of Emma grasp, "I had a reputation to uphold. You were the one who couldn't control your anger. I wonder whatever happened to the Dean's daughter after you put her in ICU." She pretended to think, "Let's see, oh that's right, she's died."

"What," Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion? "She can't be dead. The doctors said she would be fine."

"Oh, I guess daddy didn't tell you about that, did he? Oh wait, that would depend on which daddy we were talking about wouldn't it," She sneered?

Emma clenched her fist at her side. Everything in her wanted her to hit this woman, but what good would that do? She promised Regina and Archie she would try harder. The blonde didn't respond, she turned and started gathering up the music she needed to look over tonight and put it in her briefcase.

"You would think that it was Daddy Gold who covered your ass, like always, but no it was Daddy Nolan. You think changing your name and shacking up with some bitch and her kid will change who you are," Lily said grabbing the blonde by the elbow?

Emma snapped, grabbing the darker haired woman by the throat and pulling her close to her face, "I will never be able to forget where I come from because of trash like you. You think you have something on me? I've told Regina every dirty little secret I have and she's still here because she loves me for who I am. She doesn't need me to be a Nolan or a Gold. All she wants is Emma."

Lily laughed, "And who is Emma? I bet you don't even know anymore. Are you the poor unloved orphan, or the misunderstood lesbian or perhaps the slutty drunk? Either way, someone like 'straight girl' Regina Locksley will drop you as soon as she's done playing with you."

Emma tightened her grip around Lily's neck and growled. The look in Regina's eyes when she said she loved her popped into her mind and nearly let out a sob. She shoved the other woman away from her causing Lily to stumble into a few of the music stands and they clattered to the floor. The blonde hurried out of the room forgetting her briefcase or the music sheets.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina's day had been longer than she expected. She only planned to be at the clinic for a couple of hours, but like always, that's not how it went. Her father decided to take a contract with a nursing facility. He just so happened to pick today to make the official house call.

The house call was just like any other house call. The only difference was that the doctor goes to the facility and introduces himself to the patients and accesses each patient's needs. The facility houses over 63 residents and for one doctor to do alone, it would take a couple of days to make his rounds. So the nurse's physicians worked the clinic while Regina assisted her father.

Now don't get her wrong. She enjoyed most of the patients at the nursing home. The majority of them were lonely elderly people who were desperate for companionship. However, there were the other ones. There were the ones who weren't quite as nice, let's face it, they were possessed by demons of some sort. She observed as they shouted obscenities at her and on a couple of occasions tried to fling their food or whatever was closest to them. And of course, there were the typical 'dirty old men'.

Regina killed the engine of her Mercedes after she put the car into park outside their house. She glanced up at the window and could see Kathryn moving around the kitchen. Henry sat at the butcher block style island talking animatedly to his Aunt.

The brunette smiled. This is an image she had envisioned when she imagined herself with a family. Only one thing seemed to be missing. Emma wasn't in the window. Her car was in the driveway, and she found herself wondering where she was.

Regina climbed out of her car, closing the door behind her. As she started up the walkway, she heard the distinct sound of wood being split. She'd heard that sound a million times when she was younger. Her father would chop wood for their fire pit in the backyard and they would roast marshmallows.

Instead of continuing into the house, she turned to follow the noise around the house to the backyard. She knew it had to be Emma. The only other person who could have been chopping wood would have been Bobby, the kid who helped at the stables. However, Bobby had long gone for the evening.

Her breath caught at the sight as she rounded the corner of the house. Emma stood with the ax in hand, moving a smaller log onto the giant one to split. A white skin tight tank top hugged her torso. Regina noticed she hadn't changed out of her dress slacks or loafers. The blonde's skin glistened from sweat as she raised the ax above her head, bringing it down in one smooth motion, slicing through the piece of wood with ease.

Regina bit her lip. This woman was indeed sexy. Her mind went back to their previous night of lovemaking and a shiver ran through her and ended at her core. She had never been this sexually attracted to another person in all her life. It was crazy, really. She used to roll her eyes at the young people who couldn't keep their hands off each other, and now here she was.

"Hey," she called.

Emma turned and smiled, "Hey yourself."

"There was a time in my life when I laughed at the women who thought lumberjacks were hot." Regina bit her lip, "You have just changed my mind."

Emma chuckled lightly, "I'm glad you approve."

The brunette could see the smile on the younger woman's lips, but it didn't meet her eyes. Regina walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Something wasn't quite right, but she wasn't sure if she should push for information or ease into it.

"How was your day," Emma asked pulling her from her thoughts momentarily.

Regina blew out an exaggerated breath and laughed, "Well, I can tell you which resident at Woodland Manor is safe to be alone with."

"Ahh, did you get felt up by some old dude," Emma's mouth curled at the corner as she mocked.

"Well, there were a couple of attempts, but luckily I'm agiler than they are," Regina smirked. "No need to worry dear, I'm not running off with grandpa."

Emma laughed, but it seemed hollow, "That's good to know."

Regina watched the woman turn back toward the firewood, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde didn't turn around, but her shoulders fell, "Just had a rough day."

The brunette moved toward her letting her hand touch Emma's elbow, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma seemed lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. She slowly turned to face Regina, "Do you think I should find another school to work at?"

Regina narrowed her eyebrows, "Why would you do that? You love your job, Emma."

She saw the muscle flex in the blonde's jaw, "I thought I did, but now…" She let her words trail off.

"But now, what," Regina asked, confusion on her face?

Emma walked over to one of the patio benches and plopped down, "I don't know anymore."

"You don't know what? Emma, are you having second thoughts about us," Regina was more than confused. Had she just uprooted her son and moved in with this woman to only have her change her mind. A sick feeling washed over her and for a second she thought she might actually throw up.

Emma's eyes widened and she shrieked, "No, God no." She let out another frustrated breath before speaking, "Lily stopped by my class this afternoon."

Regina took a deep breath to calm herself. This Lily woman was really starting to rub her the wrong way. Instead of expressing her dislike for Mrs. Hatter, she let Emma continue.

"I'm really not sure what she wanted or wants. She keeps bringing up our past. Today, she had to tell me how you were only playing and that you would tire of me."

"You don't believe that do you," Regina held her breath as she waited for the response.

Emma stared down at the ground and then glanced up, her green eyes searching Regina's. She shook her head, "No, I don't. She was just trying to ruffle my feathers, I know, and I tried to not lose control."

Regina walked closer, kneeling down in front of her lover, "What did you do?"

Emma dropped her eyes and licked her lips, "I grabbed her."

"By the throat," Regina asked, remembering Tinker Belle?

Emma nodded, "I tried, I really did, but she wouldn't stop. First, she was trying to hit on me and then she told me that the girl I got into a fight with back in high school died." The blonde swallowed, "She made some reference to me not knowing who my father was and…" Emma stopped when her voice cracked.

Regina put her hand on the other woman's knees, "What happened after you grabbed her?"

Emma blinked back her tears, "She kept talking. She said that you were straight and that you would leave someone like me. But just when I wanted to crush her larynx, I let her go and I left."

"That's a good thing," Regina said as relief rushed her. She had no idea what the English teacher was up to or what she was capable of.

Emma whispered, "I know what I did to Blackwell, and I'm not sorry. I feel he deserved what he got. If I killed the Dean's daughter, she didn't deserve it. She was only a kid, same as me." The blonde couldn't stop the tears that fell.

Regina swiped her thumb over her lover's cheek and wiped the tears away. She hated that there seemed to people at every turn trying to rip them apart. Not to mention how bad she wanted to kick Lily's ass, not only for harassing Emma but for hitting on her. Regina had never been in a fistfight with another girl before, but she was willing to give it a go.

Words were failing her and her girlfriend was clearly distraught, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma's. She kissed the younger woman with everything she had. She wanted her to feel just how much she loved her and wanted her. She wanted her to feel how much she was a part of her life, her family's lives.

Regina pulled back slowly, trying to catch her breath, "I can't say that I'm gay. I mean I've never given another woman a second thought before meeting you, but I can say that I only want you. I fell in love with Emma Swan. Not Emma the girl, just you as a person who also happens to be a girl."

Emma smiled, "I'll take it."

Regina needed to figure out a way to get Lily Hatter to leave them alone. How could Emma get 'better' from all her years of abuse and neglect, when they couldn't catch a break from the poisonous people who constantly got in their way.

Someone cleared their throat and Regina turned around. Her father stood in the shadows near the corner of the house, "Don't mean to intrude, but Kathryn said you had pulled in, but you never came inside." His expression was solemn and Regina wondered how much he had heard.

"You didn't interrupt Dr. Mills, we were just getting ready to come inside," Emma said and Regina stood to let the blonde get up.

Regina watched Emma smile at her father and then she went into the house. The brunette glanced over at her father and then back to the door.

"So this Lily is still giving her trouble I see," he said.

Regina only nodded. Obviously, he'd heard the conversation, and there was nothing else she could say about it.

"Please tell me she's still seeing Hopper," her father's voice dropped a couple of octaves.

She looked at him and nodded again, "Yes, she is. She goes with Henry once a week."

"You may want to see if she'll see him twice a week," his eyes were trained on the window of the house.

Regina furrowed her brow, "She's been doing well. Why would she need to see him more?"

When her father's eyes landed on her, the concern made her heart clench, "She has a lot of anger still. Not that she would, but I don't know what I would do if she ever lost her temper like that with you or Henry."

"She would never hurt us, daddy. You know that" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Dr. Mills pursed his lips as he stared through the window for a long moment. Regina followed his line of sight and could see Emma helping Henry set the table. He sighed, "I know that. In my heart, I know that, but she is a loose cannon and..," He let his words fade.

Regina watched her girlfriend through the window. For a fraction of a second, she let her mind wonder what she would do if Emma lost her temper on her or her son. But just like that, it was gone. There was no way Emma would ever hurt them. She wanted to curse at her father. He had been with her when they had to clean up the bloody mess that Emma had made when she killed Albert Blackwell, but now he was worried about her temper?

"Maybe she and I can go a couple times a month to see Archie as a couple. But our biggest issue right now is Lily Hatter," Regina said turning back to her father.

Dr. Mills slipped his hands into his pants pockets and nodded, "Henry wants me to speak to Mrs. Hatter, but I'm not sure what I can even say that will incise her to leave Emma alone."

Regina bit her lip as she thought. There wasn't really a lot they could do. If she or her father actually went and talked to Lily, she could blow this way out of proportion and make Emma look like the bad guy. And since they both worked at the school, she could chance Emma's name being dragged through the mud any more than it already had been.

"We talk to Mr. Gold," Regina said flatly.

"Emma would never approve of that. She doesn't want to be around him. Not to mention she is planning to go and see David Nolan sometime soon," her father answered.

Regina had been dreading her lover talking to David. She would be trying to get him to confess to his participation in the illegal activities at the club and the murder of his own son. She sighed, "There's no other way. Mr. Gold is the only person who has any kind of influence over Mrs. Hatter. If anyone else tries to deal with the situation, it will be the same thuggish scare tactics they've used in the past. I don't know about you but I don't want a repeat of the warehouse. So I will go as soon as I can and meet with Gold."

"I'll join you. Emma will be upset that we went to Gold. I don't think it would be the best idea for her to know you went alone to see him," Dr. Mills said, not leaving room for arguments.

Emma would be upset, but what else were they supposed to do? Regina couldn't let everything they had built together, no matter how short the time had been, just crumble. She would deal with the blonde's anger later. Right now, she planned to eat dinner with her family and spend the evening trying to show Emma how much she wanted her in her life.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Regina chewed her bottom lip as she waited outside Archie Hopper's office. She told Emma to meet her here after work since Henry was going to Peter and Felix's for the weekend. Regina had waited until today to spring the couples meeting on her. Emma hadn't even asked why. She just agreed. However, her father suddenly seemed concerned.

No matter what anyone said, Regina would never be able to imagine Emma hurting her or Henry. She let out a shaky breath, remembering her life with Robin. The physical abuse didn't happen until right before the divorce. He had always been verbally and emotionally abusive though. She was glad now that Henry had gotten him to sign his rights away. At the rate Henry's rebellion against his father was going, Robin was bound to strike him.

The elevator doors opened and Emma appeared. She seemed tense, but not like she had the other night when she was chopping wood. Regina hated seeing her lover like this. It made her feel like she wasn't happy.

"Hey," Emma said walking up to her. She was clearly nervous but didn't voice it.

Emma leaned down to Regina's level and kissed her quickly on the lips before taking the seat next to her. Regina wanted to ask her about her day but was interrupted from her thoughts when Archie opened his door.

"Good afternoon ladies," the red-headed man said opening his door wider for them to enter.

Emma looked confused for a second but followed Regina inside. Archie closed the door behind the brunette and gestured for them to sit on the small sofa. Silently, both women took their seats.

"Alright, things are a little different here in couples counseling," He started, sitting in a straight back chair.

The blonde glanced over at her girlfriend and then to Archie, "Couples counseling?"

Regina held her breath as Archie went to explain, "Regina thought it would be a good idea for you two to start meeting with me together. There are a few concerns and she wants to try and work them out."

Emma's green eyes were on her. Anger wasn't the emotion she saw, instead, it was hurt. Regina's heart fell. She's pretty sure she would take anger over hurting Emma any day.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean, I know I'm new at this, but I thought everything was going great," the blonde asked, her eyes unblinking.

Regina sighed, "They are and no you haven't done anything wrong. I just thought that…" The brunette almost lied but closed her own eyes before saying, "My dad overheard us the other night. He's a little worried about your temper so I…"

Emma cut in, "He's afraid I'm going to hurt you." It wasn't a question. "Why didn't you tell me the other night?"

"I wanted to. I had planned to actually. But there was the shower," She glanced quickly at the Archie refusing to go any further with that subject. "I didn't want to ruin the night."

Emma nodded her head slowly, "So you think I would hurt you too?"

Regina grabbed the blonde's hand, "No, I don't." She let out a humorless chuckle, "I've hit you and you didn't hit me back. So that's got to say something."

"You've hit her," Archie asked, his eyebrow raised?

Regina stuttered, "W-well, yes. But in my defense, I woke up half naked in a motel with her and my friend had been raped." She was sure that sounded better in her head.

She sneaked a glance at the blonde. She seemed lost in her own thoughts and Regina's heart sank further. This relationship was new, but she was more than determined to see it through. There wasn't another person that made her feel the way Emma did. Not to mention the younger woman had shown more want and devotion to her and her son than Robin had in 10 years.

"How did you feel when she hit you, Emma," Archie asked pulling both women's attention.

Emma shrugged, "At first, I think I was in shock, but then I felt bad."

"Why did you feel bad," he tilted his head at her?

"Because it was my first night back and my dad offered me the deal for the club," she paused. "And I was only paying attention to Regina after meeting her in the restroom. Then I thought I was doing the best thing by hiding that she had been drugged and while I was trying to devise a plan to cover up what happened to her, her best friend was gang-raped."

Regina watched Emma's shoulders fall and she looked defeated. It was beyond heartbreaking. She wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek. She wanted to tell her it didn't matter anymore, but clearly, it had been eating at the blonde for a very long time.

"Did I mention that when I fought so hard to hide everything and take care of it myself, I still lost the club," Emma snorted. "I should have stood up to David Nolan in the very beginning."

Regina frowned at hearing Emma call the man she had known her entire life as her father by his name. "No."

Emma and Archie turned to look at the brunette who had randomly spoken. She turned to look into the emerald eyes that had stolen her heart, "No, you shouldn't have done anything differently. I was angry when I hit you. I didn't know what was going on or that my best friend had been hurt. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying what I did was right because it wasn't. But, I was just as lost as you at that moment and I am so very sorry. I had a conversation with Kathryn a while back and she made me realize a few things. First of all, even had you called the police, I wouldn't have been able to tell them about Kathryn. If you remember, I didn't even know who I was. Second, the police had nothing to go off of. They may have been able to get the guy who walked Kathryn out of the club, but the other two would have gotten away. There was no DNA."

"I know that. I do, but at the time all I could see is how I let you down. How I let Henry down. I haven't cared about anything or anyone else in a very long time, hell I didn't even care about myself. For the first time, I can actually visualize what next week will look like, or next year and I am super stoked about it," Emma explained. "I keep worrying that I'm going do something to screw it up."

Archie smiled, "Well, that's why we're here. It sounds like you both could use a little anger management." He looked at Regina who blushed slightly. "Before we start working on some techniques that will help when you feel yourself losing control, I want to talk about honesty. I know you two haven't known each other for a long period of time, but you are planning a future together." He glanced at Emma, "Can you think of something you've kept to yourself or perhaps have kept secret up until this point."

Emma stared at him blankly and shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm an open book."

Archie smiled, "What about the night you got the call about your brother?"

The blonde flashed her eyes to Regina then back to the red-headed man, "I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about the old me."

Regina gently laid her hand on Emma's knee, "I want to hear whatever you will tell me."

"Being honest and open is the key to a healthy relationship," the man said.

Emma rubbed her hands up and down her thighs and then sighed, "I had brought a girl back to the hotel with me."

Regina didn't want to hear about the younger woman being with anyone else, but if this helped her to open up, she was willing to suffer details.

"Go on," Archie encouraged.

"I had a bit to drink. While the girl was sleeping, I climbed up onto the balcony rail," Emma hesitated when she heard Regina gasp and the hand tightened its grip on her knee. "Obviously I didn't jump. I got the phone call from August right after, telling me Will was dead."

Regina felt a renewed sadness for her lover. Emma had actually considered suicide. When they had their conversation at the hospital the night Kathryn attempted to kill herself, she didn't mention it. But, then again, why would she. Regina had been so bipolar when it came to Emma that she was shocked the woman hung around long enough for them to have a relationship.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I would have jumped or not. I mean I remember thinking how easy it would be to do it and then a gust of wind blew and almost knocked me off. When I jumped down I felt a rush of excitement, but I also felt relieved," Emma said staring off into space. She glanced up to meet Regina's eyes, "I'm glad I didn't do it."

Regina tried to smile. She wanted to, but just the thought of Emma not being here made her stomach hurt and her heartache. Sure, Emma still had a lot of growing up to do, but she was trying.

Without thinking about Archie, Regina reached up and touched Emma's cheek, "Promise me that if you ever feel that down, you'll talk to me." Tears welled up in the brunette's eyes. She didn't intend to sound so desperate or pleading, but she needed Emma for her life to be complete.

Emma smiled softly and moved closer to peck her lips, "I'm not the same person I was. I was barely even alive then, literally all I was doing was taking up oxygen. Now I'm actually living."

Regina couldn't contain her own smile, but whispered, "Just promise me."

"I promise," the blonde answered.

"Okay. Now it's your turn, Regina," Archie said.

Regina let her hand fall from Emma's face and frowned, "Alright." She swallowed, "My father and I are planning to have a chat with Mr. Gold."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Regina licked her lips, "Because he needs to do something about Mrs. Hatter."

"No. He doesn't need to get involved," Emma's tone was stern and Regina couldn't help but swallow again.

"Emma, this woman has been harassing you for weeks. She's not just going to go away. Something needs to be done and I think Gold is the person to talk to," Regina said.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "So you were just going to go over there and tell him to tell her to leave me alone? What am I, five? I don't need anyone to bail me out and certainly not Robert Gold."

Regina put her hand on the blonde's knee, "If we don't do something, it will only get worse."

Emma clenched her jaw, "It's not your decision. I'm trying to do things on my own for once and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Regina furrowed her brows, "First of all, I thought we were a couple. I'm well aware that not everything we do needs to involve each other, but as long as we are together if something upsets you, it upset me and all the members of our house. Second, if we don't do something, there is a very good chance that a certain nine-year-old and his two older friends will."

"I'm sorry. You're right," Emma sighed. "What makes you think Henry or the other two boys would get involved?"

Regina stared at the woman for a moment. She hadn't meant to get snappy, but if they were going to be a couple, it was all or nothing.

"My dad said that when he had taken the boys out the other day, they brought up Mrs. Hatter. Apparently, they had decided it was a good idea to learn how to cut the brake lines on a car."

"What!? Why would they do that," Emma shrieked?

"Why do you think? You already know Henry admires and adores you and so do those other boys. They look up to you because you fought to protect them. They want to do the same for you. This is why it is important to get a grip on our impulse issues. Everything we do, they see," she explained.

Emma slowly nodded her head. It was as if she understood this for the very first time. Even though most would think it was common sense, Emma had never been around kids.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this last night, but like I said, I was a little preoccupied," Regina blushed again. "My dad trusts you and loves you, that doesn't mean he doesn't worry."

The blonde seemed to consider this, "I would never, ever put my hands on you or Henry. And I will do everything I can to prove that to Dr. Mills."

Archie smiled, "Now, that's out of the way, we can move on to a few anger management techniques."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry stood on the steps looking up at the massive house. Peter and Felix stood beside him waiting for the owner to open the door. This may not be the best idea he's had, but it was much better than their first plan.

The door opened and a massive sized African American man appeared wearing a black suit, "Can I help you," his baritone voice boomed.

Henry held back a snort. There was nothing particularly funny about the man. The boy was sure that most, if not all, people found him intimidating. It was just that his voice reminded him of Barry White, and he could picture the man singing, I can't get enough of your love baby. His mother liked to listen to Barry while she cleaned house.

Felix elbowed Henry when he failed to answer, "Umm, is Mr. Gold in?"

"Do you have an appointment," the man asked?

Henry looked at his friends and then back to Barry JR, "No, but he'll want to see me."

The man raised an eyebrow, "And who should I tell him is calling?"

The boy chewed his lip for a second before Felix elbowed him again, "Tell him his grandson's here."

The man watched him skeptically and then held out a finger, "Wait here." He disappeared behind the door.

"You sure that's a good idea," Peter asked?

Henry turned to his friend, "What do you mean?"

"Saying you're his grandson," Peter answered.

Before he could answer, Mr. Gold opened the door, "Henry?" His face was flooded with concerned.

"Hello Mr. Gold, we need to talk," Henry said, attempting to sound more confident in front of his friends.

Mr. Gold nodded, "Of course, come in." He opened the door wider to allow the boys to enter.

The Scottish man led them through the giant entryway into what Henry assumed was his study. He gestured for the boys to take a seat on the leather sofa, while he sat on the edge of his large oak desk. Henry noticed Gold wasn't wearing a tie. Instead, three buttons were unfastened at the top of his shirt. It made the man look almost normal and not as uptight as he usually did.

"So, Henry, what can I do for you," Mr. Gold asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks?

"Well, it's about Emma," the boy started.

The man stood upright again, his hand falling from his pockets, "Is she okay? Did something happen?"

Henry shook his head, "No, she's fine. It's just that there's this other teacher who has been harassing her and…,"

Before the boy could get the name out, Gold snapped, "What teacher?"

"Mrs. Hatter, she…," Henry started again.

"Lily Hatter," Gold flexed his jaw muscle and moved to the window to look out. "And what is it you want me to do about this?" His question was loaded as if this was some sort of test.

Henry didn't want to be treated like a little kid on this subject. Emma meant the world to him and especially to his mom. This Lily lady was messing with the wrong family. They had been through enough and he refused to lose Emma before they even got a real chance to be a family.

"I don't want you to kill her if that's what you think," Henry answered.

Gold whipped his head towards Henry, and chuckled, "Well, that's good. I'm not really in that business anyway."

Henry smiled at that. He didn't know how many people the Scottish man may or may not have killed in his life, but he was certain he wasn't a killer anymore.

"I just want you to tell her to leave Emma alone, or you could have her transferred to another district or something," Henry sighed. "We were going to take care of it ourselves, but my Grandpa didn't like our ideas."

Mr. Gold tilted his head, "And what was your idea?"

"I don't know," Henry shrugged. "We thought about cutting her brake lines or something like that."

The man widened his eye slightly, "Well, there is that." He chuckled again, "But I really don't think we need to go to that extreme."

"That's kind of what my Grandpa said, plus a lecture," the boy said.

Gold laughed, "Well, your Grandfather is a wise man. I hope you listen to him."

Henry nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he and his friend would have actually gone through with it. He didn't want to be a killer, but he wants Emma to be as happy as he and his mom were. With Lily constantly bugging her, he was afraid she would start hating going to work.

"I'll see what I can do," Gold said.

"Don't hurt her or get her fired. Emma will be very upset with us," Henry and his friends stood.

Mr. Gold nodded his understanding, "We wouldn't want that." He started for the door, "If that will be all, I'll show you out."

"There is one more thing I could use your help with," Henry said with a slight curl to his mouth.

Mr. Gold glanced at him, "I'm all ears."

Henry walked over to the man and motioned for him to lean down. When the man complied, he whispered something into his ear.

When Gold pulled back he seemed to be in deep thought, "I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can find out."

Henry smiled and grabbed a pen a paper from the man's desk, "This is my number. Just text me if you find something."

He jotted down his number and passed it to the man. He and his friends exited the same way they entered. Henry hoped he was doing the right thing, but at this point in time, there were no other options.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma stood in the library waiting for the rest of the teachers to pile in. This was her first meeting as the official music teacher and it was nerve-wracking. Not that much of the meeting had to do with her class in particular, but she had to be here same as everyone else.

"Alright, everyone. I know these meetings aren't what everyone wants to be doing at the end of the day on a Friday, but at least they only happen once a month," The principle announced. "Now as you all know, the STAR pretesting begins this next week and we have to have these kids ready for it."

Emma was sure she heard many groans wave through the crowd of teachers. She almost chuckled out loud but managed to keep it to herself. In her class, there was no STAR testing. She taught music and that was it. She saw a handful of coaches standing off to the side looking glum. Emma was suddenly thankful she wasn't a coach. The coaches not only had to worry about their sports and afterschool programs, but they also taught. Two of the football coaches were also math teachers. The girl's drill team coach was also a history teacher. Emma was grateful she didn't have to teach another subject.

"I guess you're glad you'll be getting rid of me," Lily appeared next to her whispering.

Emma narrowed her eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Lily shook her head, "Really? You go cry to Gold and then play stupid."

Emma turned to look at the other woman perplexed, "I haven't seen Robert Gold, so I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

The woman studied her face, "Well that's funny because he said he was going to be nice and offer me a transfer since I couldn't stay away from you. He all but threatened me."

The blonde shifted in her stance. She hadn't spoken to Gold. Regina and Dr. Mills agreed that they would all go together and talk to him, but that hadn't happened yet.

Lilly sneered, "Maybe your girlfriend ran to daddy dearest behind your back. My suggestion would be to keep your bitch on a leash."

Emma flashed her eyes at the dark-haired woman but kept her hands at her sides. Her blood was instantly boiling at the comment against Regina, but she had to control her rage. Breaking Lily's nose or snapping her neck would only get Emma thrown in jail and fired.

The principal continued, "Let's not forget teachers, keep an out for dress code violations. Those rules are in effect for a reason. It's starting to warm up and the girls are going to test you to see what they can get away with."

"Well, anyways, whoever told, you got your wish. I'll be transferring Monday," Lily said turning to walk away. She paused, "People don't change. It may take a while, but the real Emma will be back."

Emma clenched her jaw together as she watched the other woman walk away. Who went to Gold without her? Lily was a real piece of work. If she hadn't been worried about her relationship, she was now. Lily was right. What if the old her came out again?

"Alright people, I won't keep you any longer. Y'all have a good weekend and I'll see y'all Monday," The principal said.

The other teachers moved past her towards the exit and Emma stood lost in thought. The blonde tilted her head as she concentrated on what Lily had said. No. Lily was wrong. Emma is who she used to be. She is the little girl who loved her mom. She is the heartbroken high schooler who fought to do things right. She is the college girl who passed up parties to study. She is the person who is madly in love with Regina Mills and absolutely adores her son. The girl in New York was the fake her. Emma knows who she is.

She followed the herd of teacher out of the library. She did want to find out who talked to Gold without her. Not because she planned to be mad at them, but it was a trust issue. They made a pact, if you will, to go together. She didn't want the people she loved getting hurt by Robert Gold.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Emma wiped the sweat from her brow as she heaved a pitchfork full of dirty hay into the wheelbarrow. Who knew taking care of a horse was so much work. She thought of the way Regina's face lit up when she had gotten the horse for her and she smiled. The work was definitely worth it.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Regina's voice said from the double doors behind her.

Emma smiled, but didn't look back, "I figured I'd take care of the barn this weekend so Bobby could go and see his folks."

"Well, that was nice of you," the brunette chuckled. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not a clue, but I do know this nasty hay can't stay in here." Emma strained as she dumped another pile of hay into the wheelbarrow.

She watched Regina out of the corner of her eye grab the second pitchfork and begin helping. The woman looked like a natural when it came to anything horse related. It was a sexy quality Emma found. Not to mention, it was one of the few times the other woman wore jeans and t-shirts.

The two worked side by side. When the wheelbarrow was full, Emma took it outside and dumped it into a large pile.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma glanced at the brunette. "Last week, when you told me you had an appointment with Archie, did you go and see Gold?"

Regina whipped her head in Emma's direction, "What? No. I went and saw Archie as I said. Why are you asking?"

Emma watched the other woman's expression for a moment, "What about your dad?"

Regina's eyebrows narrowed, "What are talking about?"

The blonde sighed, "Today was our monthly meeting and Lily was there."

"And," the brunette asked?

"She told me that she was transferring to another school district. She said that I cried to Gold," Emma leaned her pitchfork against a stall door. "I'm not mad if you went, I wished you would have waited for me."

"Emma, I didn't go to Gold, neither did my dad. I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said.

Emma blushed. She could see now that Regina was telling the truth. She felt like an ass. However, someone must have told Gold about Lily. But who?

"Hey guys, Aunt Kathryn wanted me to tell you dinner's done," Henry said from the doorway.

Both women turned to look at the boy. Regina glanced back at the blonde and they locked eyes. Henry.

"Henry, honey? Where did you and the Mathis boys go when you were supposed to be at the library yesterday?" Regina asked stabbing the pitchfork into the ground and crossing her arms over her chest?

Henry's eyes widened, "Umm…"

"Henry," his mother warned?

He rushed his words, "Well, you see. Lily was upsetting Emma and I didn't want her to take Emma from us."

"Take me from you? What do you mean," Emma asked tilting her head?

Henry sighed loudly, "We went and told Gold what Lily was doing. He said he wasn't going to kill her." His eyes grew large again, "Oh God, he didn't kill her, did he?"

Emma shook her head, "No, he didn't, but Henry you shouldn't have gone and seen him on your own."

"If I had asked, you both would have told me no, so if figured it was better to ask forgiveness later," he gave a sheepish smile. "But I only did it so she wouldn't run Emma off. We're finally happy and Lily was trying to ruin that."

Emma walked closer to him and knelt down, "Henry, I'm not going anywhere. Not even Lily Page or Hatter, whatever she's called now, will change that. Gold is a dangerous man and…"

"But he wouldn't hurt me," Henry interrupted.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"Because he wants Emma in his life. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." Henry turned back to the blonde, "You really should talk to him."

Deep down, Emma wanted to yell at the kid. She wanted to tell him she had nothing to say to the man. She would be lying if a small piece of her didn't want to find out more about her sperm donor. She wasn't ready to admit it. Whether or not Gold had a reason to not tell her he was her father growing up or not, was irrelevant. He should have come forward when her mother died. He should have come forward when she needed someone to love her and to tell her everything would be okay. He should have come forward when she needed someone to protect her, but he didn't.

"Look, I understand if you ground me or whatever punishment you want to give me. Just know that I am not sorry for going to him. Lily is not a nice person, and she was hurting Emma. I won't ever let someone do that to a member of my family," He said, squaring his shoulders and holding his head up high.

Emma couldn't help the smile that played at her lips. She glanced up at Regina who had an expression that was a cross between pride and anger. It nearly made a laugh erupt from her throat.

"Henry, you will never know what it means to me to have a family like you, your mom, Kathryn and your Grandpa. I will fight till my last dying breath for this family and I am so moved that you will too. However, the shadiness has to stop. No more going behind each other's backs. No more lies. We are a family and if something comes up, like Lily, we talk about it as a family. We plan as a family. We no longer ride solo. Every decision we make will affect one of our family members. So we have to do this as a team," Emma studied the boy's face. "Does that make sense?"

He shook his head up and down as his eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Emma."

Emma pulled Henry into her arms, "It's okay. I get why you did it. Just promise me from this day forward, that we make decisions as a team."

"I promise," Henry sniffled.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina walked into the break room and headed straight for the coffee maker. There was coffee made, she hoped it wasn't the same pot from this morning. She picked up the coffee pot bringing it to her face and taking a whiff. It didn't smell old, but she wasn't sure. After a minutes debate, she decided to chance it. She was in dire need of caffeine.

As she poured the dark liquid into the Styrofoam cup as a group of nurses entered. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves. What they were discussing, Regina had no idea. She was lost in her own thoughts of last night in the barn. If she had ever worried about how Emma would handle a delicate situation with Henry, she now had her answer. She was impressed.

"So is it true Dr. Locks…, I mean Dr. Mills," one of the nurses asked?

Regina turned towards them, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Is it true that sex is better with a woman," the nurse boldly asked as the other two snickered?

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I can't speak for all women."

She didn't miss the eye exchange between the women seated at the table, "Okay, what about for you?"

Her cheeks flushed and for a moment she didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to tell them that sex with women was amazing. She had only ever had sex with two people in her life. Out of those two people, Emma was in fact amazing. Regina didn't fell she was really suited to answer the question.

"Alright, alright, break it up," Millie said walking into the room. "Get your coffee and move it back to the reception desk. They're lining up out there and before long there will be a line halfway around the building."

Regina waited until the last nurses left the room to let out a small breath of air. No one here had ever asked her something so personal, and she had acted like the college girl she was when she met Robin.

"I'll talk to them about the appropriate conversation in the workplace doctor," Millie said making her way to the coffee pot.

"No, don't do that. They weren't hurting anyone," Regina sat down at the table sipping her coffee.

Millie's face was puzzled, "Are you sure? I mean you never allowed this kind of thing before."

Regina glanced up at the woman, "Before?"

Millie smiled, "Before Emma. That girl has actually tamed the evil queen." She laughed, "I hadn't noticed how much until now."

Regina's eyes widened, "The Evil Queen?"

Millie joined her at the table, "That's what the nurses used to call you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Regina asked, thinking back to the way the other women at the clinic acted around her. She had chalked it up to her being the boss's daughter.

"Well, to be fair, I'm the one who first gave them the idea. In my defense though, you used to be a bossy anal retentive bitch," Millie sipped from her cup.

Regina could only stare at the dark-skinned pink haired woman. She must have been so blind to the old her that she didn't even know there was an old her. .

"I hope you know I'm sorry if I ever treated you badly," Regina frowned.

Millie reached over and patted her hand with a chuckle, "You don't need to apologize. Lord knows you were going through hell for quite some time. I'm over the moon that I was able to see the new and happy you. If anybody deserves it, it's you."

Regina sighed, "I don't know if I deserve Emma, but I am happy."

Minnie looked sideways at the doctor, "Doc, you deserve Everything Emma has to offer and more. And so does that boy of yours. Stop wasting time worrying about who deserves what. You should be enjoying every second of this. Some folks go their whole lives never knowing happiness like yours."

Regina nodded her head with a smile, "You're right, as always."

"Of course I'm right. Now why don't you take off early, the nurse Practitioners can handle it. Besides, I heard there was a small concert taking place at the school in like twenty minutes. If you hurry, I'm sure you can catch it," Minnie said standing up from the table and throwing her paper cup in the trash.

Regina grinned, "Thank you, Minnie, for everything."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"I can't do this Em," Henry said grabbing Emma's hand as she started to walk off the stage.

Emma turned, kneeling down in front of him, "Yes you can. Henry, you killed it last time."

"But last time you were with me," he looked close to tears.

"Hey, I'll still be with you, just not playing. I'll be right down there in the audience. This is your time to shine. You don't need any help in that department kid," Emma gave him an encouraging smile.

He released Emma's hand. She knew he could do this. He just had to believe in himself. Today's concert consisted of a solo from Henry. After that, he would lead his bandmates in three pieces.

Emma rustled the boy's hair and backed away from him. He was completely capable of playing the piece in his sleep, but she would never abandon him. He needed all the support he could get and she planned to make she he had that.

She watched Henry walk over to the piano at the front of the stage and sit down. The other students were sitting in their chairs facing Henry. They were setting up their sheet music and some changed the reeds on their woodwinds.

As she started down the stairs leading off the stage, a voice asked, "How is he?"

Emma looked up with an instant grin, "He's a little scared, but he can do this."

Regina smiled, "Well we know he can do this, but does he?"

Emma didn't answer. She looked back to where she had left the boy. He sat staring down at the piano keys and appeared to be talking to himself. He blew out a breath and repositioned his sheet music. She wasn't sure why he even had it. Henry had played the piece a hundred times from memory. Yet, if it made him feel more secure, she wouldn't mention it.

The auditorium was filling fast. Emma was actually surprised at the number of parents. This was more of a practice performance. She wanted to show the student body what her class was capable of before the big performance at the end of the year.

She followed Regina to one of the seats near the front, "I didn't think you would be able to make it."

"I didn't either, but after a long chat with Millie, here I am," Regina said pushing the fold-up theater seat down to sit.

Emma mimicked her, "I'm glad you're here. I know Henry will be too."

Regina moved her arm over and took Emma's hand. She let it rest on the blonde's knee and stared up at the stage as if it were the most natural thing on Earth. Emma felt emotional but refused to cry at something so simple. She squeezed the other woman's hand and stared up at the dark haired boy on stage.

The lights dimmed all around them causing the stage to glow. The one spotlight over Henry cast shadows all around him. From where the two women sat, he seemed bigger, almost grown.

Unlike last time, Henry didn't hesitate. His fingers found the keys and the notes flowed smoothly from the piano. His timing was perfect and the sound magnificent. He was an extraordinary pianist, and he would go so much further than Emma did. She would make sure of it. She would never push him or bully him like his father had. Emma would support him and guide him and allow him to make his own choices. She would let him know that there was more to life than worrying about small failures. She wanted him to love who and what he became and to never be afraid or ashamed of it.

She felt a small squeeze around her hand and looked over at her girlfriend. Regina was watching her with concern as she moved her hand to wipe a tear from Emma's cheek.

"Are you okay," she whispered.

Emma sniffled, but gave a small smile, "Yeah. Just proud of him."

She felt Regina's hand tighten its grip and she squeezed back. Emma was learning a lot about life since meeting the two most amazing people she had ever met. She knew there would be many things she would need to work on in the future and that she would never be perfect. She smiled to herself. As long as she could remain perfect in their eyes, that was her inspiration for living.

Before Emma knew it, Henry was already mid-way through the third piece as the conductor. Emma had been so far away in thought she hadn't realized. She stood up, pulling Regina with her.

"Come on, I want to be there when he comes off stage," Emma whispered as she led Regina outside the auditorium around to the backstage door.

Once inside, the lights were still low and the muffled music still flowed from the stage. Regina shoved Emma up against the wall in a darkened corner. She quickly took the blonde's mouth with her own and kissed her passionately.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled back breaking the kiss. Emma's eyes had glazed over and the corner of her mouth pulled upward, "What was that for?"

Regina bit the edge of her lip and shrugged, "For being you."

Emma wanted nothing more than to strip the brunettes clothing off, but the music stopped. "We will have to continue this conversation later."

"Indeed we will," Regina's voice had dropped a couple of octaves sending a shock right to Emma's core.

The stage door opened and the kids poured in. Their voices were loud as they each tried to talk over one another.

"MISS SWAN, MISS SWAN!" several students yelled out when they spotted her standing next to Regina. "How did we do?"

"You were all awesome," Emma said, trying to bring her attention to the kids and not her throbbing sex.

"EMMA," Henry's exclaimed as he came through the door. "I did it!"

Emma grinned, "I knew you could, kid."

Henry caught sight of his mom, still somewhat hiding in the corner, "Hey mom. I didn't think you were going to be able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said hugging him tightly.

"It was an excellent performance," Emma turned toward the voice.

To her displeasure, it was Gold. He walked up to Henry and gave him a card and a small bouquet of roses. Emma tightened her jaw.

"What are you doing here," she was aware that her words were far from warm?

"I invited him," Henry shrugged his shoulders.

Why would Henry do that? He knew how she felt about the man. She was nowhere near ready to even share the same space with him. Yet here he stood.

Without so much as a clear thought, Emma grabbed the man by the arm of his suit jacket and pulled him out into the hallway. A few students littered as they made their way back to their classes.

"What are you playing at Gold? The kid goes to you for a favor and now he owes you," Emma was struggling to keep her voice down. "What do you want and I'll pay the damned favor."

The man looked hurt, "I didn't come here for payment. No one owes me anything. Henry asked me to come and watch him play."

"And just like that, you agree," she propped her hands on her hips.

"He's a good kid Emma. So yes, just like that I agreed," Gold's voice rose slightly.

Emma glared, "You don't know him. You don't know anything about him, just like you don't know a damned thing about me."

Mr. Gold sighed, "You're right, I don't. But if you gave me half a…"

"You had your chance. Chances, to be more precise and fucking blew it." Emma forced the last part as a whisper and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"STOP FIGHTING," Henry's voice yelled from the doorway! "I invited him."

"You had no right to do that, Henry," Emma said, feeling the urge to run, scream and cry all at the same time.

Henry walked over to Emma and stop in front of her, "I thought we were a family."

"We are," Emma gestured with her finger between Henry and herself. "'We are not," she did the same gesture but this time including Gold.

"You know, you keep telling me that for us to move forward we have to forgive and forget," Henry said.

Emma flexed her jaw, "Henry, don't do this right now."

"You keep telling me how lucky I am to have my mom, but Emma, you don't have anyone," Henry tried to explain.

"What are you talking about," she gave a humorless laugh? "I have you. I have your mom and grandpa. I have August and Kathryn."

"That's not what I mean. Emma, at least give him a shot. He's always been there, you just didn't know it," Henry attempted to explain again.

"That's where the problem lies. I grew up having no one, and you were there the whole time," Emma couldn't stop the tears. She refused to cry like she did before so she turned and hurried out of the school.

She threw her back against the cinderblock building and growled loudly. Luckily all the students were in class and no one was outside. They would have thought she was a mad woman.

The door behind her opened and she half expected to hear Gold's voice pleading with her. Instead, she saw Regina out of the corner of her eye step beside her and lean her own body into the brick.

"I'm sorry. I," Emma began but was cut short when Regina held her hand up.

"I didn't come out here to lecture you, Emma. I want you to know that Henry believes with all his might that this is the best thing for you," Regina said.

Emma turned her head to look at her girlfriend, "Why? Why is this so important to him?" Tears were running down the blonde's face.

"Because he knows you're hurting, Emma. He loves you and he wants you to be happy," Regina moved to stand in front of the blonde.

"I am happy. I'm happy with us. I don't need anyone else," Emma fought a sob as she wiped beneath both her eyes.

"Henry is a very intuitive little boy. He knows how happy you are with us, but he wants you to have it all. As do I." Regina gently grabbed Emma's dress shirt in her fists.

"I get that, but Gold is not my happy ending. You guys are," Emma leaned forward resting her forehead to Regina's.

"All you can do is try. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. Running from it won't make it go away." The brunette whispered.

Emma let the words soak in as she raised her head and let it fall back against the brick. It was funny how the man whom she had thought of as her father her entire life walked away with no problem. The man who was actually her father waited her entire life to want to be her father. Wasn't she allowed to be angry about it? Wasn't she allowed to be angry with the man who was supposed to have loved her mother?

The phone in Emma's back pocket vibrated and she sighed. She slowly pulled it out expecting it to be Henry with an apology, but it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, it's detective Blaney. I was calling in hopes you had a chance to decide if you would go and talk to David Nolan or not," the man said.

Emma could see the curiosity on the brunette's face as she watched her, "I'll do it."

"You will," the man sounded surprised? "That's great news. When can we set up a time to meet?"

"I'll meet you at eight. Bring the equipment with you. If we do this, we're doing it my way," the blonde answered.

"O-oh okay. Umm, I'll have to run it by my superior first, but we'll see…"

Emma cut him off, "If he wants me to do this, then it's done my way." She didn't wait for the man to respond. She pressed the end button on the phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

The blonde wouldn't make her lover ask so she explained, "They're ready for me to go see David."

Emma found it strange that using the man's first name didn't feel weird to her anymore.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean it's only been a few months since that night at the club," Regina seemed to search Emma's eyes.

Emma cupped the brunette's cheeks in her hands and kissed her lips, "I can't keep running. You said so yourself. It's time for this to end."

Concern was evident in Regina's eyes, but she didn't express it, "And what about Gold?"

"I'll talk to him," Emma sighed. "But only after I deal with David. I can't handle both at the same time."

Emma kissed Regina lightly on the forehead and pushed herself away from the wall. She was going to tell Gold that he would have to wait a little longer. It was either that or he could wait forever. The choice was entirely his. Robert Gold would do as he was told if it meant he would have a chance with Emma.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"And what happens if something goes wrong," Regina chew her bottom lip?

"We have people in position Mrs. Locksley. They are ready to go on my order," the detective said staring at the monitors in front of him.

"It's Doctor Mills," Regina said not sure if it was loud enough for the man to hear.

The small office building across from the Nolan building seemed as though it were miles away. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was in a knot. How could she ever agree to let the blonde go along with this? This was insane, stupid, and completely unnecessary.

"We will be able to hear everything through that microphone, Miss Swan." A female officer explained to Emma as they walked out from around a curtained-off room.

Regina found it funny that the cop had no problem getting Emma's new name right Then again, it wasn't Regina who had bitten everyone's heads off for calling her the wrong name.

The brunette wrapped her arms over her chest. She watched as the detective instructed Emma on how to approach David. They told her what her code word was in case there was trouble. Regina was finding it hard to breathe without fear of tears. Here they were playing a game of roulette with the person she had waited her whole life to meet.

Emma locked eyes with her and smiled. It was an encouraging smile that made Regina feel butterflies, but it didn't make the knot loosen. She would much rather be at home with the blonde in her arms.

"She's got this," A familiar British accent said.

Regina turned to see Zelena standing beside her. She wasn't sure when the woman had arrived or how long she had been standing there. All she could do was observe Emma's interaction with the detectives.

"What if something happens to her," Regina hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud?

A gentle hand rubbed her arm, "Nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know that," the brunette's words were a little sharp?

Zelena turned the other woman to look at her, "Regina, you're going to worry yourself sick."

Regina sighed, "What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to pretend this isn't a big deal?"

"No, of course not," the redhead answered.

"Hey," Emma soothed taking Regina in her arms. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

The brunette wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck, "Emma, I love you and I don't want to be without you."

She heard the blonde chuckle, "I'll be careful, but I have to do this. You understand that, right?"

Regina nodded her head yes. Indeed she did understand. That did not mean that she had to like it. She hated it in fact. She hated David Nolan for a lifetime of hurt to everyone he ever came into contact with. She hated him for all the lives he ruined and all the future lives that would be casualties of this war.

"Miss Swan, we're ready for you," one of the detectives called.

Emma gestured her head to signal she heard him. "I love you," she said into the brunette's dark locks.

"Prove it. Come back to me," her voice demanded and her eyes pleaded.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma pulled the huge glass door open that lead inside Nolan Enterprise. She hadn't seen or heard from the man in a couple of months. The last time she spoke to him was their last meeting over ownership of the club.

Stepping into the lobby, the security guard, Emma couldn't remember his name, smiled. "Hey Miss Nolan, it's been a while since I've seen you. I bet your father's keeping you busy."

Emma managed a smile and nodded, "Yes, very."

"Go right up," the man said.

The blonde walked straight for the elevators and waved over her shoulder. Her father must have forgotten to tell his staff that she wasn't his. Business as usual for the man she had spent her life calling father.

The elevator ride was shorter than she remembered, It was either that or she was too far lost in thought. Memories of David flooded her senses. She had always remembered her father as that, her father. She thought there had been at least a few happy moments with him in her life, but now, she couldn't think of any. When she and her brothers were getting along, David would walk in and it would all stop. Then why did she remember happier times with him when her mother was alive? She guessed it was because her mother fought hard to make it seem like everything was how it was supposed to be.

The door opened and Emma stepped off the lift. The floor was quiet. There were no UPS men delivering packages. There was no one waiting in any of the uncomfortable chairs for the giant double doors to open. Most of all, there was no big busted blonde sitting behind the reception desk typing.

Emma strolled up to the double doors. She reached out to open it but hesitated. Now was not the time to lose her nerve. She swallowed and turned the handle. The door opened easily. She watched it swing back, stopping before bumping into the door stop behind it.

She let her eyes sweep the room. They landed on David's desk. His high backed chair faced the windows making it difficult to see if he was even sitting in it.

A voice caused her heart to jump, "What do you want?"

She almost didn't recognize it. It wasn't malice, cruel or demanding. It was sad.

He spoke again, this time turning the chair to face her, "Did you come to rub salt in my wounds?"

Emma couldn't contain the surprise in her eyes. The man hadn't shaved in days. Dark circles outlined his eyes. His dress shirt was wrinkled and void of a tie.

"I was under the impression David Nolan was invincible," Emma walked closer.

He snorted out a dry laugh, "You took my son from me."

"I didn't take anything from you. You did this to yourself," her voice was calm as she stopped a few feet from the desk.

He clutched the tumbler in his hand filled with amber liquid, "BULLSHIT!" He shouted into the silent room. Had she not been watching his delayed movements, he might have made her jump.

Emma sat down in the armchair across from him crossing her legs at the knee. "You know, had you given me half a chance I would have been anything you wanted."

Another snort forced its way from the man's throat, "You? Loyal? That would be the day. Besides that, you can't let go of that sick obsession of yours. You broke up Robin's marriage and took his son from him too."

Emma flexed her jaw muscles, but remained calm, "I guess that's what you would see. An abuser sympathizing with an abuser."

"What the hell are you talking about," he snapped. "I never abused any of you."

"Being an abuser is more than physical abuse. It's also verbal and emotional. And are you forgetting? You hit me a few months back," she said uncrossing her legs and sliding to the front of her chair.

David took a long drink from his tumbler before setting it back down on the desk, "It was never enough for you, was it? I used to ask your mother the same thing." His words slurred, "What do you think will become of this little family you think you have? Do you think the bitch is going to keep you around? She'll throw you to the side when she's had her fun."

Emma stood up and moved towards one of the big glass windows beside the man's desk. "It's none of your business what Regina or I do anymore. Just like it's none of my business what happens to you."

David swallowed the rest of his liquor and slammed the glass down, "Then why are you here?"

Emma stared down into the dimly lit streets below. Her mother must have looked down this very same way one time or another.

She slowly turned back to the messy man, "So, I've figured out why you've hated me all these years. I even know why there was no love lost when my mother died. What I can't figure out is why did you hate Will?"

"I didn't hate William. He was my son," David said staring into his now empty glass. "But then, your mother announced that she was pregnant with you." He let his eyes travel the length of her body as if seeing something putrid for the first time. "I knew right away you weren't mine. After William, I didn't want any more children. I had all I would ever need. So while on a business trip to LA, I got a vasectomy. I didn't tell your mother. I was away for three weeks and was well healed when I returned."

David stood up grabbing the edge of his desk to steady himself before making his way to the liquor trolley. "I stayed away, even more, when she told me her great news. You know, when you were first born and your mother sent me a photo? I thought, well, maybe the procedure I had somehow fixed itself. You had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen on an infant. They matched mine. But I went to the doctor and he ensured me I was shooting blanks. Not to mention the fact that every time I saw Robert Gold, there was this uncanny fascination he had with you. The way he always stared at you confirmed it."

"Then why didn't you confront him? You treated me like I was less than human growing up," She said sadly.

"I was not about to ruin my reputation by having a whore for a wife," David sneered.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. You and your precious fucking reputation. She didn't do anything that you hadn't done a hundred times over," Emma gritted her teeth. "And Will, what did he do that was so wrong you had to kill him."

David's eye flicked up to meet hers, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I spent my entire life thinking my father hated me. It is starting to make a lot more sense now," Emma goaded. "You couldn't give my mother what she wanted so she found someone who could. Will saw you for who you truly were and refused to be your puppet. August, it took him a little longer to see," she leaned against the window ledge watching him.

"Fuck you. I didn't choose to marry your mother. That was no secret. We didn't love each other, but we had a certain amount of respect. She broke that by getting knocked up with you. And William would still be alive if it weren't for you. And you corrupted August. He would still be here with me, if not for you," David glared.

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "So this is all my fault."

"YES," he snapped.

The blonde nodded her head, "Will hated you. You know that right?"

"Because of you. This weird fascination he had with you, I'll never understand. He could have been sitting right next to me at the top of the company, but instead, he chased you around." David turned to look out the glass.

"That weird fascination, it's called love, David, something you know nothing about," Emma said about to give up on trying to get a confession.

"Love? Love won't get you to the top. Love doesn't pay the bills or put clothes on your back. It didn't pay for those hotels you liked so much or the booze or even those women you laid with." He said into the glass of the window.

Emma swallowed down the tears, "I would have given every single dime of it up to have you love me."

"How was I supposed to love someone else's mistake," his voice was low but sharp.

A tear escaped her emerald eyes, "Will did."

"WILL WAS A FOOL," the man yelled now facing her. "He was so intent on making sure you were taken care of, he let his duties to this family fall. He ignored my demands and his obligations. That's what got him killed."

"Who killed him," she asked wiping her cheek? "Did you hire someone to do it? Did one of the guys at the club do it? Who?"

"I DID IT!" He threw his tumbler hard against the giant paned window causing a large crack to spider out. The tumbler shattered into hundreds of pieces. "It was one thing having you as a Nolan failure. The media chalked it up to you being the spoiled baby girl. But to have my own flesh and blood living that way, it was a disgrace."

Emma listened to his words, but all she could feel was how much she detested everything about this man. There was not one ounce of love or morals anywhere in him.

"He did everything in his power to smear the Nolan name. He asks me to sign you over to him after your mother died," He admitted.

Emma's heart sank. She couldn't help but think that her brother would be alive right now had he signed her over. She and Will could have moved far away somewhere. They could have been happy. Her mind thought of Regina and Henry. If he had adopted her, she wouldn't have met them. Guilt washed over her for being happy with Regina. This was a lot of information to take in, but it was also in the past.

"And look at you now. Clean and sober and the nightclub is doing surprisingly well. Now if you would get rid of this whore of yours," David said.

Something snapped inside the woman. She cleared the ten feet distance between them and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, "STOP CALLING HER THAT!"

David laughed, "Oh, did I touch a sensitive spot?"

"You're jealous," she said. "Mom hated you so much. She would rather die than to be with you."

David's eyes turned to ice and his voice hard, "She never had a choice."

Emma studied his face with confusion, "What?"

He continued talking as if she hadn't asked a question. "Sometimes it still amazes me the bitch had the nerve to come up here and demand a divorce." He chuckled again. "There was no way I was going to let her drag my name through the mud so she could go live some fairy tale life with Robert Gold. She fell faster than I thought she would."

"You son of a bitch," Emma growled throwing David into the glass behind him.

She and David turned to the sound of glass cracking. The window pane cracked even further.

David's eyes shot back to Emma's, "What now? Are you going to throw me to my death?"

Emma pulled him away from the cracked glass and shoved him back releasing his shirt, "No. Death is the easy way out. I want to see you locked up in a cage like the monster you are," Emma said walking towards the door.

The office door burst open. Seven swat team officers entered shouting, "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!

The blonde walked passed them and out of the door. Nearly thirty years had been spent wishing and hoping the man she had called father would tell her he loved her. Tonight had been an information overload. She definitely had someone she needed to talk to soon about her discoveries.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40 Final Chapter**

Emma tore a piece of bread from the slice in her hand and threw it into the water. The flock of ducks quacked loudly as they fought one another to be the first to eat. She smiled at them. Animals, no matter their species, were fascinating creatures. It was as if they knew you were having a bad day and went out of their way do something to lift your spirits.

"Should I be worried that you chose to meet before sunrise in a quiet park with limited witnesses," Gold's asked?

Emma didn't turn, "I didn't want to be cooped up in some stuffy building or crowded restaurant to have this conversation."

"Very well. I enjoy the outdoors very much," she didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling.

"I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen," she with authority.

She saw his head nod his understanding from the corner of her eye and she continued, "I can't promise that I'll ever be able to fully forgive you. Sometimes I find it hard to forgive myself for things I've done in the past." She sighed, tossing more of the bread to the birds. "For the first time in my life I have something worth fighting for and nothing is going to take that from me."

Emma turned to look at the man next to her, "Don't think that I'm not grateful for everything you've done, because I am. I just don't want the life David Nolan lived to seep back into my life and damn sure not back into Regina and Henry's. They've endured just as much as me if not more when it came to that life. I want Henry to be a kid for as long as he can. I want Regina to know what it's like to be seen as an equal and treated like the queen she is. I refuse to allow anyone else to hurt them or me in some supercharged mission for power or as a failed attempt to rid themselves of well-deserved guilt."

Gold didn't say anything for a long time. He reached down at Emma feet where the loaf of bread sat and picked it up. He slipped his arm inside and pulled a slice of bread out, returning the bag to the ground. After he tore a small piece off and chucked it out into the pond he cleared his throat, "I won't deny feeling guilty. I have felt guilty since the day your mother walked down the aisle with David Nolan. I feel guilty for not being there as the father you deserved. Even if you wanted to hear me say I am sorry, I know it would do no good. But I want you to know that I am not standing here for my own guilt. I am not standing here looking to gain anything other than a family. I was a coward for far too many years. I want to prove to you as well as myself that I can be the man your mom thought I was. I can be the father you deserve, Emma. Please." His voice cracked and Emma closed her eyes to fight the sting at the back of her eyes.

"Emma, please," he said again turning her to face him. He fell slowly to his knees, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it anyway. I'm asking for a chance to be part of your life."

The blonde haired woman felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wanted nothing more than to hate this man. She wanted to hate him for abandoning her mom. She wanted to hate him leaving her to survive the Nolan household. She wanted to hate him for the years she lost with her mother. But she couldn't. It wasn't his fault, not completely. There were too many players in the game to blame just one person.

Emma gently tugged at the shoulder of his jacket summoning him to stand. He did as instructed. She wasn't sure if she should hug him or act as though the two of them hadn't shed tears together.

She turned back to the pond, "This isn't something that will happen overnight. Not to mention there will be rules." She could feel the man's desperate stare, "Regina and Henry are with me. We are a packaged deal. You accept me, you accept them."

"Of course," Gold quickly replied.

"If you make plans with us, you keep them. You don't break promises no matter what. And if a situation arises where you think it is more important, just make sure it isn't your job. When you are with us, you leave work at the door. I want Henry to feel that you are genuinely interested in having a relationship with us. I want to feel that you genuinely want a relationship with me," Emma glanced over at him to ensure he was listening.

His expression was one of concentration and sincerity, "I want that too. I will not let you down. Any of you, you have my word."

"I don't want your words. Actions speak louder than words ever could," she said, remembering what a beautiful brunette told her not too long ago.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry chewed his lips as he kept stealing glances out the window down the driveway. He looked down at his phone and reread the message Mr. Gold had sent him. As it turned out, he was able to find what Henry had asked him for that day in his study.

"Henry, what's going on? August and Zelena are here and said you invited them," Emma tilted her head towards the boy.

He turned to look at her and smiled sheepishly, "Just trust me, okay."

Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't say anything else. His mom watched them from her spot in the kitchen where she was talking to Zelena.

"Well, can I get anyone some pie while we wait for whatever it is we are waiting for," Regina asked loud enough to be heard where Henry and Emma stood.

Henry turned back to the window and saw the black sedan coming up the drive, "He's here."

"Who's here," Emma asked straining her neck to see. "Who is that?" Henry saw her face fall, "Henry, is that Mr. Gold?"

Henry grinned and nodded his head, "Yep."

He didn't wait for her to respond. Instead, he waited for the car to come to a stop and he jogged over to open the front door. Mr. Gold made his way up the walk holding a box.

Henry let the man pass and showed him into the house, "What took you so long? I didn't think you were coming."

"It took me two days to actually get this in my hands. It wasn't easy. I came straight from the airport," the man explained.

Henry led Gold into the kitchen where everyone stared wide-eyed. Emma didn't look amused, but he knew she was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright kid, you have us here. Now you can tell us what this is about," Emma said slipping her hands into her pockets. She glanced over at her girlfriend, "Do you know what's going on?"

His mom shook her head, "Not a clue. Henry?"

"Okay, Emma," he took the blonde's hand and led her to one of the stool in front of the bar. "You sit here and August, you sit there." He sat August next to his sister.

The siblings exchanged looks and then turned back to the boy. He pointed at Mr. Gold for him to take over.

Gold's eyes widened but then he looked at Emma and August letting a breath out, "Alright. Henry asked me to try and locate something that everyone thought was lost. It took some calls and favors, but we got extremely lucky." He swallowed. "I know this doesn't make up for anything, but I hope it's a start."

Henry could see the confusion on Emma's face as Gold handed her the brown paper wrapped box, "You do remember me saying I didn't want your money, right?"

Henry interrupted, "Come on Em, just go with it. Please?"

She locked eyes with the boy for a moment and nodded. She gave one last look to her brother before turning all her attention back to the box. Henry continued to chew his lip as he waited as patiently as he could for the blonde who now seemed to be moving in slow motion to open the package.

"This is for August, just as much as for you, Em," Henry said.

His mother and Zelena stood to the side watching with the utmost curiosity. Henry made eye contact with Regina and he smiled. She raised an eyebrow but returned the smile.

Emma slowly ripped the paper off revealing a hard wooden box. It was a little bigger than an index card box. As Emma tore the paper completely away, there was a small engraved plaque attached to the front.

The blonde gentle tilted the box towards the overhead light to read the inscription. Her eyes shot up to Henry and then to Mr. Gold only to return to the small bronze plaque. Suddenly Henry could see her hands start to shake.

"What is it," he heard his mother ask as she moved closer to the blonde?

She gasped when she read the inscription, "Oh my God."

Zelena was next to read it and she too gasped. August and Emma stared at the box as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Is this for real," Emma's voice was low?

Gold swallowed, but managed a smile, "It is. It was hard to track down and even harder to get my hands on, but after some negotiation with your mother's family, they were willing to part with them as long as you and your brother were the ones receiving them."

Henry moved in to see for himself. He knew what it was, but he had yet to see it in person. The inscription read, 'Mary Margret Nolan'. There was no date of birth or date of death, just her name.

With a shaky hand, Emma lifted the lid. Inside was a small plastic bag. The bag was filled with grey ashes. The same shaking hand slowly touched the bag with her fingertips.

"It was Henry who asked me to search for her," Gold's voice trembled.

When Emma looked up at Henry, tears streamed her face. He knew she wanted to say something, but she was having trouble finding the words.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I thought maybe we could bury her here on the property somewhere. That way she could have a proper funeral and you could go talk to her whenever you wanted."

More tears fell down the blondes face and a sob escaped her throat. She grabbed the boy in a tight hug and kissed his head, "You are an amazing kid, you know that?" She laughed lightly as she sniffled.

He grinned, "I know."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina curled her feet up under her as she sat on the sofa. Her eyes were trained on the collage that Henry had made for Emma's birthday. He had made sure it was hung over the fireplace. He did make sure Regina's favorite photo of her mom was sitting front and center on the mantel as well. The wooden urn box now sat next to it.

She wiped a stray tear as it rolled down her cheek. How had she gotten so lucky as to have such an incredibly sweet and thoughtful son? She was so proud and amazed by him it was overwhelming.

"You okay," Emma's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She smiled and wiped her cheek, "I'm great, actually."

Emma looked confused. She walked across the room drying her freshly showered hair with a towel. She didn't say anything. She just sat down next to the older woman laying the towel across the arm of the couch.

On any other day, Regina may have complained about the wet towel on the sofa, but she figured she would let it go for now. Tonight had been pretty emotional for everyone. She was glad that it was happy emotions.

Emma laced her fingers through Regina and sighed, "Thank you for today and every day so far."

Regina glanced over at her girlfriend, "What do you mean? I haven't done anything that should require thanks."

"I just meant for giving me a chance. You and Henry both," the blonde smiled with her eyes trained on the collage.

Regina chuckled, "In that case, you should thank a lot more people. It was a team effort for me to get on board. I don't regret it though."

Emma moved closer releasing their hands so she could put her arm around the older woman's shoulder, "I heard David Nolan's accounts were frozen. He had to sell his beloved Penthouse to pay his attorneys."

"Really? I had a fear that he would somehow get away with a slap on the wrist," Regina added laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Emma kissed the top of the brunette's head, "Not this time. Apparently, his corruption runs really deep. The FBI has been called in."

"Wow! That's good news. Zelena told me tonight that Robin is looking at a ten-year sentence. The DA wanted more, but since he has been cooperating with the investigators, they cut him a deal," Regina sighed.

"Of course they did. I guess it's the best we could hope for under the circumstances. After this is over, no one will want to do business with either of them. They'll get a taste of how they treated people. The only difference is, they will deserve it," Emma said kissing the top of Regina's head again.

Regina smiled as they stared at the collage. Life was definitely not going how she had planned it would. But if she would have thought she could have seen this outcome of her life years ago, she would have chosen this path. She was exactly where she was meant to be and where she planned to be for as long as life would let her. She wouldn't say that her life was perfect, but it was damned close.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had been taken aback by Henry's new found confidence. Tonight was the last concert of the year and Henry insisted that he take the lead. School ended for the summer earlier in the afternoon.

The auditorium was packed. It wouldn't be surprising to many, but Emma thought that as soon as school let out, all the kids would find somewhere other than the school to be. She was fairly certain that three-quarters of the student body was here and more than half of them brought their families.

Gold, August, and Zelena made their way to the seats Emma had been holding for them, "It's about time. I almost had to fight two old ladies and a six-year-old for these chairs."

"Sorry, traffic is backed up all the way around 610. It literally took me an hour and a half to get here," August said.

"Same here. I tried to call you to let you know I was running behind, but you didn't answer, so I left the message with Henry," Gold made the scout's honor sign with his fingers over his chest.

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and realized she had several missed calls and missed messages, "Well, the important thing is you're all here."

Everyone took their seats. Dr. Mills and Kathryn had shown up right after school had let out. She found it strange that every time she left and then reentered the practice room earlier, Henry was whispering to them about something. He stopped when he saw her.

Emma sat back in her chair and scrolled through her messages. There were several messages from Gold and two from her brother. One was from Henry, letting her know about Gold. She shook her head and smiled. Of course, he would text her instead of telling her with his voice like a normal person.

Just as she went to text Regina to see if she too were in traffic, the gorgeous brunette leaned down beside her, "Traffic is horrible. I would have texted but I rode next to a cop the whole way and decided a ticket wasn't worth a few minutes of running late." She gave Emma a quick peck on the lips and then sat down.

"How is he doing this time," Regina asked?

Emma shrugged her shoulders, but before Regina could worry, she said, "He told me that he had this handled and that I was to wait down here in the audience."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Did he seem nervous?"

"Nope. As strange as it is, he was fine. It's me who has been anxious," Emma said staring at the dark red curtain covering the stage.

The remainder of the lights in the space went out and the curtains began to part. Music flowed from the instruments her class held. All of the work she and the kids had put into their practices was really paying off. These kids were amazing.

Regina held tightly to Emma's hand as the kids continued to play. The children were flawless. They hit every note. Every person in the audience was transfixed to the stage.

Emma watched as Felix and Peter played nearly effortlessly with their class. She thought back to the two punk kids who had been bullying Henry and then to the boys they were now. These two guys had made a complete 180. With the help of Henry and Violet, they were doing exceptionally well in all their classes. Henry had become their best friend and them, his.

The blonde remembered Henry's solo he was supposed to start with tonight but realized he hadn't played it. He was playing with the rest of the class just fine. Surely he hadn't chickened out on his solo.

After their third piece ended, the class kept their instruments in place. Emma knew there wasn't another piece to play. Music started flowing from the piano Henry sat in front of. Instantly she knew the song, You're Beautiful.

Emma glanced at her girlfriend and then back on stage. This is not one of the songs they had been practicing for the last few weeks. A few measures in, the rest of the class joined in. She widened her eyes at how much their joined efforts added to the song. Every note was perfect.

When the song ended, the entire auditorium was on their feet clapping. Emma couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips or the pride that filled her chest. She was still trying to figure out how the class, including Henry, had time to practice without her knowing.

Before she could come to any conclusions, Henry stood from the piano and turned to face the crowd with a microphone in his hand, "It's been a really long year for many of us." He looked back making eye contact with his two best friends and then back out into the audience, "Although, we have only had Miss. Swan as our music teacher for a short time, we wanted to show her our appreciation for everything she has done for us as a teacher."

The crowd clapped and several cheers could be heard before Henry gestured to them that he wasn't finished, "We've all learned different lessons from her so far. Rather it was the proper way to hold our instruments or how to play the perfect c sharp. However, there are some of us who have learned so much more. We are the lucky ones who get to continue to learn from her even when school ends. One thing she has taught me, and I will never forget, is that no matter where we come from or what our environment is, we have the power to be whoever we choose to be. She has taught me that family is about more than blood relations and that anyone can love and be loved in return."

Emma fought the sting at the back of her eyes. She had no idea Henry was going to do this and by the surprise on Regina's face, she didn't know either.

"Emma," Henry turned to look straight at the blonde. "I want to continue to learn from you for as long as I can. You have made my mom and me the happiest people on Earth. Will you marry us?"

The blonde whipped her head to see her girlfriend's face. Regina was staring dumbfounded at the boy on the stage. The entire audience was silent, including the infant in aisle C.

Emma wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if this was real. The shock Regina was displaying didn't help. The blonde was afraid Henry had conjured this up all on his own that her girlfriend's feeling didn't mirror her sons.

"I take it you didn't know about this," Emma swallowed.

"No. Well, sort of, but I didn't know we were doing it here and now," Regina threw an uneasy glance toward the kid on stage.

Henry smiled, "Come on mom. Here is just as good as anywhere else."

Regina seemed to think this over and she slowly turned to Emma, "Alright. Emma, will you marry me?"

Emma could have sworn she stopped breathing. Never in a million years would she have thought she would get married. She never thought she would find someone she would want to marry. Not for the first time since meeting these two, she felt that this was where she was meant to be. All of those heartbreaks and challenges along the way were only preparing her for moments like these.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," Emma's voice cracked.

A victorious roar ran through the audience and the kids on stage cheered loudly for the family. Emma wrapped her arms around the love of her life and hugged her tightly. She passed a smile to the little boy on stage. She could tell that not only was she and her fiancé two of the happiest people but so was the grinning nine-year-old. The blonde knew that not all roads would be rainbows and sunshine, but as long as these amazing people were in her life, she could venture any road and know that there would be rays of sunlight at the end.


End file.
